VUÉLVEME A QUERER
by andrwkarla
Summary: Una historia sobre nuestros rubios donde su amor deberá pasar varias pruebas, donde el pasado surgirá y un amor del pasado pedirá algo que no te puedes negar pero perderás lo que mas amas.
1. Chapter 1

VUÉLVEME A QUERER.

Capitulo -1-

Bueno esta historia comienza, después de que Candy, regresa del colegio San Pablo, aquí ella jamás estudio enfermería, ni Albert sufrió su accidente de tren, esta historia comienza con ella a su regreso, estuvo un tiempo en el hogar de pony poco después es llevada de regreso a Chicago con los Andlay donde compartirá un tiempo con Albert y quedara profundamente enamorada de el.

Los personajes actuaran de manera diferente, la trama hasta este punto será totalmente diferente, así como nuevos personajes.

-oooooooooooooo-

Pero al ser adoptada por los Andlay, tenía que regresar a Chicago, Albert se da a conocer como el Patriarca del Clan Andlay, ellos conviven un año en la mansión junto con manda Elroy.

Albert y Candy, se vuelven inseparables durante ese año, Candy se enamora profundamente de Albert realmente lo comienza a ver con otros ojos el día que le confiesa que…

Albert estaba con Candy, en el hogar de pony, cuando le confianza que él, la conoce desde que era una niña ya que él, es príncipe de la colina.

Candy, estaba en silencio, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, realmente todo se imaginó menos eso, cuando Albert le pidió ir a esa colina aquella tarde iba con el corazón en la mano, ya que durante el último año que compartieron en la mansión, se volvieron inseparables.

Al grado de estar profundamente enamorada de Albert, no supo ni como sucedió simplemente, después de un tempo ya sentía que no podía estar lejos de él.

Pero Candy solo tenía 16 años y Albert al ser mayor, no quiso alimentar esa ilusión porque para él solo era una niña, una chiquilla la cual quería como su hermanita, como su protegida, jamás la vería de otra manera, aunque si se daba cuenta del amor que ella sentía por él.

Candy, esa tarde pensó que Albert, le confesaría su amor, quizás hasta le pediría ser su novia, pero no fue así.

\- Pequeña sé que este tiempo que estuvimos compartiendo en la mansión, fue muy gratificante, pero es tiempo de tomar mi lugar como el patriarca de la familia, deberé irme pronto para tomar dichas responsabilidades, viajare mucho, tengo mucho que aprender.

Candy, solo lo abrazo sin emitir una sola palabra, solo el silencio de aquella colina, así pasaron un buen rato.

Hasta que poco a poco Albert se soltó de ella, la miro a los ojos y le dijo pequeña, prométeme que te quedaras en la mansión, aunque yo no este.

\- Pero Albert yo a que me quedo ahí, sola.

\- Te quedarías con mi tía, soy responsable de ti, sé que tu no quieres, pero es necesario, solo así yo podre irme a tomar mis responsabilidades, sino no podré irme, necesito confiar que harás lo que te pido.

\- Yo, yo, no Albert por favor como podría estar ahí sola con la tía, sin ti no, es que yo, yo, te…

–sssshhh, no digas nada, solo prométemelo, con eso tú me ayudarías a estar tranquilo por favor, es mi deber velar por la familia, sino lo hago estaré defraudando a mi padre, a mi familia, al Clan, por favor pequeña dime que te quedaras tranquila en la mansión y que no te escaparas, que harás caso a todo lo que la tía te pida.

Mi tía no es mala, solo es estricta sé que su carácter y el tuyo son muy similares, es por eso que tal vez no se llevan bien, pero por tu bien, por el mío solo prométeme que harás caso, hazlo por mi quieres.

Candy, Llorando, es que no sé qué voy hacer sin ti, me voy a quedar sola, la tía me odia, tú lo sabes.

-No te odia, solo que ella es así, fue educada muy estrictamente, por eso ella pide mucho de ti, tu no estas acostumbrada a obedecer, pero te pido por favor que esta vez obedezcas a todo lo que ella te pida, confió en que con el tiempo las dos lleguen a entenderse.

Solo prométeme que estarás donde te dejo.

\- Te lo prometo, Albert me harás mucha falta,- esa condición solo lo haría, porque ella estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Albert, que si el, le decía que se lanzara a un pozo, ella lo haría sin pensarlo.

\- Y tú a mí, pero te escribiré.

Albert, apenas había tomado el patriarcado del Clan ANDLAY, realmente empezaba sus responsabilidades, desde que sus padres fallecieron, su tía ELROY, fue la encargada de llevar tan altas responsabilidades, pero ya era su turno.

Así que tenía que comenzar con las negociaciones de su familia, como las del patriarcado, después de su presentación él se iría a Brasil, el tiempo que estaría fuera ni siquiera el mismo lo sabía, el hecho era que su única preocupación era esa niña de la cual se sentía responsable.

Por qué ni el mismo lo sabía, lo que si es que le encantaba estar con ella, el tiempo que habían compartido, realmente había aprendido a quererla, solo que ni el mismo sabia cuando se hizo tan indispensable para él, solo que el hecho de alejarse de ella le dolía el corazón, pero era necesario.

Se tendría que ir, dejándola en manos de su tía, ya que iba a estar muy ocupado, apenas se iba hacer de un nombre, aunque quisiera corresponder al amor de Candy, no podía muy lejos de eso el apenas se iba a crear un nombre, apenas iba a desarrollarse como empresario, tenía unos zapatos muy grandes que llenar y no podía, estar pensando en alguien que lo estuviera esperando, así que decidió no alimentar esa ilusión.

Pero sabía que Candy era muy impulsiva, si se fugó del colegio de Londres, si el alimentaba alguna ilusión, ella era capaz de ir a buscarlo, eso no lo podía permitir, si al hacerlo le pasaba algo, él nunca se lo perdonaría.

Lo más sano para los dos era simplemente dejarla en manos de su tía, confiar que ella la cuidaría, eso era algo que tendría que hablar con ella muy seriamente.

\- Hijo después de tu presentación deberás irte, para hacerte cargo de los negocios familiares, así como ir a varios eventos en nuestro nombre, hijo confió que todo lo que has aprendido dar fruto, sé que también estarás muy ocupado, confió en que George, te cuidara.

\- Si tía gracias por la confianza, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con usted.

\- Si ya sé a dónde va esa conversación.

\- Si lo sabe, entonces sabrá que me preocupa mucho que ella quede en buenas manos, me siento responsable de Candy, así que le pido y la tome bajo su protección en lo que yo estoy fuera.

\- Sobrino tu no habrás alimentado, alguna esperanza en ella.

\- No tía, si se escapó de Colegio de Londres, se vino sola sin ayuda económica, no quiero ni pensar que va hacer si yo llego alimentar algún sentimiento en ella, sé que me ama, su amor es puro y para mí eso es sagrado.

Pero es una niña, sé que es solo una ilusión, que llegado el momento conocerá alguien más, quizás hasta me deje de querer.

\- mmm Quien sabe, he visto su amor desmedido por ti y me preocupa.

\- Lo se tía, sé que me ama, pero es una ilusión solo eso, quizás mi parecido con Anthony es lo que hizo que ella se ilusionara conmigo, tía se lo pido por favor para que yo me pueda ir tranquilo, sin ninguna preocupación, solo encárguese de ella.

Prométamelo, tía sino no podré irme, necesito irme tranquilo, sabiendo que ella estará bien, que estará cuidada, que no sufrirá.

Elroy Andlay era demasiado inquisitiva insinuando- Voy a empezar a pensar que realmente la amas.

\- Tía por dios, no es eso, es simplemente que estoy encariñado con ella, por el amor que le tienen mis sobrinos y por mi sobrino ya fallecido le pido que la cuide.

\- No sé porque, la quieren tanto, pero está bien si es para que te vayas tranquilo, lo hare vete tranquilo que yo cuido de ella, sé que es solo una muchachita, tendré que trabajar mucho con ella para hacerla una dama, que ponga en alto el nombre de la familia ANDLAY, pero sé que puedo lograrlo.

\- Tía solo no sea muy severa, ya ha sufrido mucho y sé que sufrirá más en mi ausencia, solo si puede trate de quererla, solo eso.

\- Pides demasiado sobrino, eso no te lo puedo prometer, pero si cuidarla y velar por su porvenir, hasta que regreses, vete tranquilo.

Cuando Candy, regreso de Londres, se fue al Hogar de Pony, después Albert la fue a buscar para que regresara a la mansión como hija de los Andlay, ya había pasado todo el romance de Terry, pero al estar compartiendo más de un año con Albert en la mansión.

Ella se enamoró de Albert, lo de Terry solo quedo como un recuerdo como un amor de verano, al menos para ella. Al saber que Albert era su príncipe de la colina, su amor floreció, su corazón latía solo para él, ya le pertenecía, cada vez que Albert la miraba sentía que se deshacía con todo su ser, su sangre, su cuerpo y mente ya le pertenecían.

Aun no sabía cuándo sucedió, pero ella sentía mucha felicidad con solo verlo, le iluminaba el día, su sueño era algún día, ser esa dama que lo acompañaría en su vida para siempre.

Albert, por su parte sentía mucha felicidad, que Candy por fin había sido aceptada por su tía Elroy, él sabía que la nueva etapa que estaba por emprender, no sería fácil, sino al contrario iba a estar demasiado ocupado y sentía un desconsuelo, al saber que tenía que dejar a Candy.

El sentía la necesidad de protegerla, como no hacerlo si se había ganado su cariño, era su hermana, su pequeña, su amiga y ahora que había regresado de Europa, haber pasado por toda esa travesía, tenía miedo que le pasara algo.

Sabía que ella lo amaba, él se había percatado de eso, pero sabía que sus nuevas responsabilidades estaría fuera mucho tiempo, no quería tenerla inquieta, sino al contrario, quería que estuviera tranquila, que se ocupara en estudiar, en crecer.

El no podía corresponder a ese amor, aun no, el apenas estaba por tomar su lugar aún no tenía el poder para luchar por ella, aunque quisiera un mundo se opondría, pero estaba muy seguro de su amor que ella le pregonaba, lo había descubierto en aquella colina y como no hacerlo si sus ojos no hacían más que indicarle ese amor, estaba seguro que lo amaba no tenía duda.

Candy, trato varias veces de confesarse y decirle que es lo que sentía por él, trato de mucha maneras, realmente Albert no se lo permito, no quería que sufriera más infelicidad y sabía que si ella le confesaba su amor tendría que romperle el corazón, no podía corresponderle al menos no como ella quería.

Para la fiesta de presentación del patriarca del Clan Andlay, la tía Elroy, se ocupó de comprarle un vestido, así como de que la peinaran, la maquillaran, sabía que al hacer eso su sobrino se podía ir tranquilo a sus responsabilidades sabiendo que ella se ocuparía de Candy.

Ya en la fiesta todo transcurría, sin más contrariedad, Paty, Anny, Archie, Stife, estaban muy contentos sabían que al ser Albert el abuelo Williams, Candy ya jamás sufriría, sería aceptada como miembro de la familia Andlay, las penuria económicas que alguna vez padeció ya no las pasaría de nuevo.

Pero estaban muy equivocados, vendría algo peor la soledad, esa soledad cuando te alejan del ser amado que es insoportable y Candy lo tendría que experimentar de nuevo.

Candy, estaba esplendorosa, con un vestido color rosa palo con un escote no muy pronunciado, ajustado hasta la cintura y la falda semicircular con caída hasta los tobillos, la habían peinado con sus risos, altos con unos pequeños adornos en las horquilla que tenían unas incrustaciones en brillante, parecía una muñeca.

Albert fue por ella hasta su habitación, quedando con la boca abierta.

\- Estas hermosa pequeña realmente hermosa.

\- te gusta, lo compro la tía abuela.

\- Pues que buen gusto tiene la tía pareces una muñeca, (mi muñeca-pensando) al bajar por las escalinatas le ofreció su brazo para que se apoyara en él.

Candy, sentía que estaba en un sueño, su corazón parecía que iba a explotar, no cabía mas amor en el ese hombre lo llenaba, con sus 1.90 de alto, piel blanca, ojos azules como el mar muy apuesto para sus ojos y con ese frac realmente lucia arrebatadamente guapo, aunado a eso que su aroma a loción a maderas hacia que suspirara de tan solo estar junto a él.

Ella bajo junto a él y la Sra. Elroy, como matriarca de la familia, hizo las presentaciones ante la sociedad de chicago, así como de la familia y clan ANDRWY.

Al terminar la presentación comenzaría el baile, Albert le pregunto a Candy que si lo acompañaba en su primer baile.

Candy, se sentía como en las nubes todo un sueño hecho realidad, bailando con Albert se sentía segura, sobre todo protegida.

El chismerío, no paraba ante los asistente, quien era ella que bailaba con el hombre más importante de chicago y que Elroy Andlay, lo permitió eso llenaba aún más las interrogantes, pues aunque Candy era hermosa aun tenia carita de niña, no podía ser su prometida ya que Albert Andlay, pasaba de los 26 años y esa niña no pasaba de los 16 años, quizás alguien de la familia, alguna amiga, no descifraban bien quien era.

La fiesta solo pasó sin más, Albert estuvo platicando con algunos hombres que querían hacer inversiones con los Andlay, así que se la paso entre plática y plática, sino George se lo llevaba para presentarle algún Banquero, La Sra. Elroy lo llevaba para presentarle alguna señorita que se encontraban ahí para ver si llamaban su atención.

Solo se pudo zafar para bailar uno que otro vals con Candy, realmente no paraba de estar demasiado ocupado como para ponerle atención a Candy.

Bailo con varias señoritas, que fueron a esa fiesta, su tía le dijo que no solo bailara con Candy, sino que conociera más chicas, que se diera la oportunidad de conocer algunas jóvenes que en ese momento ya estaban en edad de casarse.

Así lo hizo, aunque con algunas solo bailo una pieza, con un par de ellas si las invito a bailar más de dos piezas, mas con las hijas de sus socios, algunas de ellas suspiraban por Williams, como no hacerlo si era un hombre imponente, guapo y aunado a eso millonario, cualquiera quisiera su atención.

Candy, solo veía como aquellas señoritas se comían con la mirada a Albert, a su Albert algunas ni disimulaban su coquetería, eran demasiado evidentes, muy molesta solo salió a la terraza, para desahogar sus celos, solo miro a las estrellas, preguntándose si algún día a ella la miraría igual, si algún día a ella podría verla como aquellas jóvenes con las que había bailado.

Ahí estuvo un rato no quería ver a Albert con aquellas jóvenes sentía que no lo soportaba, más aun que ellas hasta se regalaban con él, pero como competir con ellas, si ella no era una dama, el verlas la hacían sentir chiquita al lado de esas damas que se presentaban con esos aires de grandeza.

La mayoría de esas damas eran de la edad de Albert todas rondaban entre los 23 y 25 años, aunado eso su soltura y elegancia, eso hacía que ella no se sentía apta para competir por la atención de Albert.

Ya en la terraza, la busco Archie- gatita, pero que haces aquí sola, anda volvamos a la fiesta.

\- No Archie, la verdad me siento muy abrumada con tanta gente.

\- Si te entiendo, pero aquí no te puedes quedar sola, anda vamos con las chicas, Archie si sabía a qué se debía la tristeza de Candy, en el tiempo que regreso de Europa aunque solo fueron unas semanas, sabia a que se debía cara triste, la partida de Albert, su mejor amigo.

Así aunque Candy no quería regresar a la fiesta después de tanta insistencia lo hizo.

Hasta que Albert la visualizo, así que aquí estas te he estado buscando, anda baila conmigo, porque si no me veré arrastrado por esas coquetas, que quieren acapararme y créeme es un suplicio su plática, tomándola de la mano para bailar.

Candy, se sentía en una nube cuando estaba con él, aunque era un amor platónico, pensaba tal vez algún día se dé cuenta de que realmente lo amo, que le pertenezco.

Cuando termino la noche los invitados, comenzaron a retirarse despidiéndose como Anny Brihiter, que al siguiente día partiría a Misuri ya que su familia, iniciaría un nuevo proyecto y ella iría a una escuela para señoritas para convertirse en una dama y buena esposa, se iba ausentar por unos años.

Paty, por su parte, se iba a florida con su abuela, porque en los últimos meses se había sentido mal, y el doctor le había recomendado hacerse unos estudios, así como estar cerca de un lugar donde estuviera más caliente el clima.

Archie y Stife, se iban a Nueva York ya que iniciaban sus estudios en la universidad para ayudar a su tío en los negocios de la familia, como ya se esperaba habían sido educados para ese objetivo, así que sus estudios iniciaban ese verano y para eso ya faltaban solo un par de semanas para iniciar sus clases.

Así que al siguiente día Albert partiría rumbo a Brasil, subió a despedirse de Candy no sin antes hablar con su tía Elroy, toc, toc.

\- SI

\- Tía soy yo William.

\- Si hijo pasa.

\- Tía ya no tardo en partir, solo vengo a despedirme no sin antes hacerla prometer que velara por Candy en mi ausencia.

\- Si Williams, te lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir, la tratare como una hija, velare por hacer lo mejor por ella, vete sin pendiente, así como te lo demostré en la fiesta.

Albert, al escuchar esto sabía que podía irse más tranquilo, ya que su fiel amigo George iría con él y no tenía más remedio que encargársela a su tía muy a su pesar tendría que confiar.

Candy, se despertó como siempre muy tarde, ya cuando bajo Albert ya había terminado de desayunar y se encontraba en el despacho, él había dado órdenes que cuando Candy bajara lo buscara en el despacho.

\- Toc, toc. Tocando la puerta del despacho.

\- si pase.

\- Soy yo.

\- Pasa pequeña, siéntate, como te has sentido.

\- Bien aún cansada.

\- Me imagino, Candy ya debo marcharme.

\- Albert….

\- sabes hable con la tía abuela, he decidido que quedes a su cuidado, aun eres menor de edad y estas bajo mi responsabilidad, ella me prometió que cuidara de ti, así yo podre irme mucho más tranquilo.

\- Pero Albert tu sabes que ella no….

\- Pequeña sé cómo te trato antes, pero confía en mi por favor, tengo muchas responsabilidades y no me quiero irme preocupado por ti, solo te pido que seas buena con la tía, Candy, le harás caso- mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Solo se perdió en esos ojos azules, solo asentó con la cabeza y se hecho sus brazos rodeándolo de la cintura llorando amargamente.

\- Sentía que el corazón se le destrozaba, también el, la abrazo.

George, toco la puerta del despacho, entrando Williams se hace tarde.

\- Si George, lo se vamos, no sin antes acercarse, para darle un pequeño beso a Candy, en la comisura de los labios, casi rosando sus labios, sabía que no podía hacer más, no debía ella era su protegida, él no podía ofrecerle amor, no al menos como ella quería. Poco a poco se fue apartando de ella y salió sin más de aquella habitación.

Candy, corrió al jardín a subirse a un árbol hasta ver como desaparecía, el auto en el que se iba Albert, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer, lloraba amargamente. Después subió hasta su habitación lloro, lloro y lloro hasta que se cansó y se quedó dormida.

La tía Elroy, paso cerca de su habitación y la escucho como aquella niña lloraba por su sobrino, sitio ternura por ella, recordó su primer amor, como se fue también y nunca más volvió, eso la puso triste pero dentro de todo la entendió. Tal vez en otro momento hasta le hubiese molestado pero lo único que podía hacer por ella es dejarla llorar, para que se desahogara.

Albert, Partió en un gran barco hacia Brasil un lugar que ni el sabia a donde podría llegar, George sabía que su muchacho estaba triste dejaba su corazón en Chicago.

Candy, se quedó con la tía abuela, ella trato de educarla, pero ella solo estaba triste, no paraba de llorar, así pasaron 3 meses en donde ella le escribía casi a diario.

En cuanto Albert solo había podido escribirle unas cuantas líneas, el solo se la pasaba trabajando sin parar, entre reuniones, comida de negocios, revisiones de balances, se le iban los días en sus nuevas actividades, que no le quedaba tiempo de nada, a veces solo llegaba a bañarse y se tiraba en la cama.

Las cartas de Candy solo se iban acumulando y aunque quería contestarle estaba demasiado agotado para hacerlo, ni siquiera le quedaba tiempo para leerlas, inclusive se sentía tan abrumado que solo las dejaba para después, no porque no fueran importantes, sino lo que quería era contestarle con la convicción de que las había leído detenidamente, contestar solo por contestar no era justo.

Candy, estaba demasiado deprimida y no pasaba desapercibida para la tía abuela, que precisamente ese día tenía una tertulia con algunas damas de la alta sociedad de chicago, otras llevaron a sus hijas casaderas, que gustosas fueron para dicha invitación, con la esperanza de encontrarse con el Sr. Williams Andlay y poder siquiera tener su atención.

La tía Elroy estaba en su habitación y mando a llamar a Candy.

\- Te mande a llamar, porque quiero platicar contigo.

\- Si tía.

\- Mira Candy, yo sé que mi sobrino William, te dejo a cargo de mí, pero te he visto muy triste y deprimida tu sabes que mi sobrino está muy ocupado quiero preguntarte si te gustaría ir una temporada al Hogar de Pony.

\- solo abrió sus ojos, me esta echando tía.

\- No hija solo quiero que te repongas, de tu estado anímico, me preocupa que te enfermes, Candy mira por la ventana, ves a esas jóvenes.

\- Si tía.

\- Quiero que veas cómo se comportan y quiero que aprendas su soltura, su educación, se del cariño que le tienes a mi sobrino, pero Candy si sigues comportándote, como un animalito como piensas encajar, en esta sociedad, quiero enviarte a estudiar, así que ve a tu hogar a descansar reponte de tu estado anímico y así tomaras la decisión correcta.

\- Si tía.

Al siguiente día Candy, partió al hogar de Pony, ahí estuvo otros 3 meses, Albert solo había podido mandar otra carta con muy cortas líneas, Candy aunque estaba con la hermana María y la Srta. Pony, aun ella sentía mucha soledad a veces subía al padre árbol a llorar mirar hacia el horizonte para que no la vieran llorar.

Albert, se sentía retraído, realmente se sentía con el corazón oprimido, pero sus responsabilidades y sus ocupaciones hacían menos su carga de soledad.

Candy, aunque hubiera querido no podía negar su tristeza, hasta las hermanas se percataron de eso, de hecho al verla regresar, pensaron que había sido echada, pero una carta de la Sra. Elroy supieron que solo era para reponerse de su estado anímico, en lo que encontraba qué hacer con ella, ya que aún no decidía a donde iba a ser enviada para completar su educación.

En la mansión se recibía una visita que nunca se esperaría madan Elroy recibir.

Mayordomo- Sra. la buscan.

\- De quien se trata no espero a nadie.

MAYORDOMO- El Sr. Vincet Brown.

\- Súper extrañadísima con esa visita, que pase lo atenderé en el salón.

\- Hola Elroy, sé que no me esperabas, pero vine hablar algo muy importante contigo.

\- Pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver, es verdad no te esperaba, bien dime.

\- Vine por lo de la herencia de Anthony.

\- Supongo que la entregaras a la familia es lo correcto.

\- No de hecho no, lo correcto es entregarla a quien pertenece y tú sabes a quien es.

\- No puedes hacer eso, sabes que ella jamás podría, ni siquiera está preparada para recibir esa herencia, que haría con ella, además ni siquiera fue su prometida.

\- Elroy, Elroy, hasta cuando la veras como alguien que no es de la familia, sabes que directa o indirectamente lo es, y es por eso de mi visita, me la quiero llevar, adoptarla no se apoyarla como una hija.

Mi hijo la amo tanto, que no puedo solo dejarla desprotegida, eso sería como desamparar a la persona que más amo mi hijo.

Dime Elroy que planes tienes para ella, digo porque no creo que la quieras proteger y hacerla feliz.

\- Bueno que te puedo decir he pensado en mandarla algún colegio para señoritas, unos años y de regreso encontrarle un buen prospecto para casarla, digo es lo que cualquiera en mi posición haría.

\- En tu posición, solo eso crees que mi hijo hubiera querido eso para ella, no Elroy eso sería como matar toda esperanza de mi difunto hijo, el solo quería que ella fuera feliz.

\- Que tienes planeado, digo si no la conoces, solo la viste antes de irte después del funeral de Anthony.

\- Te equivocas, a conozco a través de la cartas de mi hijo, el me platicaba lo maravillosa que es esa niña, de su amor por ella, a su corta edad el solo vivía para ella, sabes nunca lo sentí tan contento, sabes me decía que la amaba tanto que solo esperaría a tener la edad para poder casarse con ella.

Yo pensé conociendo el proceder de esta familia no quería que mi hijo fuera vendido como si fuera un animal, solo comprometido con alguien a quien el, no quisiera ni amara, que no tuviera que pasar lo que su madre y yo pasamos, que nos teníamos que ver a escondidas, viendo la manera de filtrar nuestras cartas, por esa razón deje a mi hijo a tu cargo, para trabajar por mi hijo, hasta tener una buena fortuna donde el tuviera la voz de decisión de hacer con su vida lo que él quisiera.

Ahora eso mismo quiero para esa niña, te conozco la vas a casar a un en contra de su voluntad, sé que no tiene familia, ni dote que puedo esperar de clan, que la casen con el mejor postor.

\- Bueno que te puedo decir, sabes que las cosas son así, en esta sociedad y tú sabes de lo que hablo sé que William no la va a desamparar pero aun así el, se debe al Clan, si esa niña quiere casarse por amor deberá elegir bien con quien se quiera casar.

\- Y si yo le doy ese poder, de elegir lo que ella desee, si yo la educo, si yo la preparo para que sea una dama, digo no te podrías negar, si yo me la llevo para prepararla para llevar su herencia, si le enseño tú te opondrías a eso.

\- No la verdad no, de hecho me quitarías un dolor de cabeza, no se William en que estaba pesando cuando la trajo de nuevo, le dimos una oportunidad y solo así la desecho.

\- Entiéndela es una niña que no tiene una identidad, alguien a quien seguir, que se preocupe de ella, es solo una niña que necesita que le enseñen, ubicarla y no solo eso si no darle cariño.

\- Esta bien no me opondré si tú quieres hacerlo pero dime que has pensado.

\- Quisiera llevarla a tierras antiguas, que conozca la tierra de mi hijo, de donde es, educarla le pondría maestros, no se convertirla en lo que alguna vez se hubiera convertido si mi hijo estuviera, sé que de antemano si él, hubiera estado con ella las cosas serían diferentes, así que me ocupare de que pueda convertirse a los ojos de cualquiera en esa mujer que hubiera querido para mi hijo.

\- Esta bien, solo que necesito una cosa, los reportes de sus avances, así de cómo va progresando cada mes, y llegado el momento iría por ella, para que regrese a la familia, William me la dejo a mi cuidado, pero sé que en cuanto el regrese la querrá de regreso.

Solo espero que para ese entonces él, ya se haya comprometido con alguna muchacha de su estatus.

\- Esta bien, acepto pero estará bajo mi protección como mi hija, la adoptare y aun que este baja el patriarcado por la herencia de Anthony, dejaras que ella decida con quien casarse, llegado el momento.

\- Bueno si es como dices, que la vas a convertir en algo que realmente no creo que suceda, está bien acepto.

\- Donde está, en estos momentos.

\- En su hogar, estaba muy triste tras la partida de William, que no quedo de otra más que andarla una temporada en lo que decidía que hacer con ella.

\- Dile al chofer que me lleve con ella.

En el hogar de Pony la hermana María le comentaba- Srta Pony estoy angustiada por Candy, realmente la veo muy triste desde que llego, no hace más que estar pensativa, sube al padre árbol y se queda ahí por horas.

-No se preocupe hermana nuestra niña lo que tiene es que esta enamorada, en estos momentos ella esta desecha por la partida de ese gran amor, así que no va a quedar de otra más que esperar a que se recupere.

Es normal ya que siempre ha sufrido mucho como no amar a la persona que se desvive en atenciones y que siempre estuvo para ella, es muy normal, nuestra niña encontró en el muchas cosas que ni usted ni yo le podemos dar.

Solo hay que comprenderla y rogarle a dios que este enamoramiento se le pase, rápido muy rápido, sé que es fuerte y superara todas las pruebas que se le vienen su familia es muy difícil, no sé qué planes tengan para ella, aparte ella también es muy rebelde, así que la familia Ardlay no tardara en imponerle algo para su vida.

Lo más seguro es que como la vez pasada, sea enviada lejos a estudiar para ser una señorita respetada.

-Si Srta. Pony, tiene toda la razón, solo hay que comprenderla, suspirando.

Candy de repente tenía una visita uno de los niños la fue a buscar.

\- Candy, Candy, Candy, te buscan.

\- sí, bajo corriendo de aquella colina, pensando que era Albert, de hecho entro gritando Albert, Albert, cuál fue su sorpresa, al ver a la figura imponente de ese hombre parado ahí esperándola.

CONTINUARA….

Chicas pues aquí de nuevo con esta nueva historia, espero tener su apoyo con sus mensajitos, les pido paciencia con los personajes esta historia parte de un punto de la historia original y de ahí se va desarrollando, solo sean pacientes con ellos y los sepan comprender.

Les doy las gracias de antemano por leerme, realmente a veces me siento cohibida esta es mi primer historia que escribí, aunque no la compartí hasta ahora.

ya saben aquí las espero por la XEW, RADIO.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

\- si, bajo corriendo de aquella colina, pensando que era Albert, de hecho entro gritando Albert, Albert, cuál fue su sorpresa, al ver a la figura imponente de ese hombre parado ahí.

Srta. Candy.

\- Sr. Brown, el padre de Anthony.

Estaba realmente intrigada con su visita, Sr. Brown, a que debo su visita.

\- Candy, he venido hablar contigo.

\- Dígame...

\- Mira Candy, como sabrás mi esposa después de que murió, así como mi hijo Anthony me he quedado solo, ame tanto a mi esposa Rose Mary que nunca más quise rehacer mi vida, para mí no hay más mujer que mi difunta esposa, la mujer que ame, que amo y amare hasta que llegue el día de mi muerte.

Candy, solo escuchaba en silencio…

\- Desde que ella murió, solo e dedique a trabajar y logre amasar una fortuna, que junto con la herencia de mi hijo que le había heredado mi difunta esposa, he logrado agrandarla e invertido en algunas empresas en Escocia, así como en varias propiedades, hay una naviera así como una flotilla de barcos y algunas otras empresas.

Bueno Candy, he venido porque quiero adoptarte, como mi hija y heredarte todo a ti.

\- Sr. Brown, yo como, pero usted quiere adoptarme si yo me siento responsable de la muerte de su hijo, yo no podría.

\- Mira Candy, yo sabía del gran amor que mi hijo te tenía cuando los Ligans, te mandaron a México, mi hijo me escribió suplicándome que te adoptara, que me hiciera cargo de ti, que hiciera algo, solo que yo estaba en Escocia, cuando quise hacer los trámites, tú ya habías sido adoptada por los Andlay, ya no quise hacer nada porque sabía que estarías cerca de mi hijo y el sería feliz.

-Sr. Brown, yo no puedo después de lo de Anthony, como usted mi padre adoptivo, yo no podría, si aún no sé ni cómo puedo estar con usted aquí mirándolo a la cara con la culpabilidad, que yo siento.

\- no Candy, no te sientas culpable, eso fue un accidente, mi hijo ya tenía un destino trazado, su vida iba ser muy corta, por lo que estoy aquí no es para culparte sino para protegerte, eso sería lo que mi hijo hubiese deseado.

Mi hijo me escribía, cuando leía sus cartas me contaba lo feliz que era cuando se levantaba y lo primero que veía era tus lindos ojos, que con el solo hecho de estar cerca de ti, él era muy feliz.

Si mi hijo estuviera vivo, estoy seguro que a estas alturas, ya te hubiera pedido que te comprometieras con él, supe de su amor hacia a ti, casi estoy seguro que estaba enamorado, aun a su corta edad ya estaba enamorado de ti.

Yo sabiendo que tú eras su felicidad, lo hubiese apoyado a un encontrar de los Andlay, es por eso que me había dedicado a trabajar, por el para su felicidad, para que cuando mi hijo, se decidiera casar lo hiciera por amor como lo hizo su madre.

Cuando ella y yo nos comprometimos prometimos que nuestro hijo, jamás pasaría por lo que nosotros pasamos, para estar juntos.

Candy, solo quiero entregarte lo que por derecho te corresponde, si te hubieras casado con mi hijo te perteneciera su herencia.

\- Solo balbuceaba, Sr. Brown, yo, yo…

\- Candy, piénsalo esperare este fin de semana, para recibir una respuesta, solo hazlo por la memoria de mi hijo, si tú te quedas como hija de los Andlay, te van a casar al mejor postor, eso ni lo dudes, me dolería que eso sucediera, sería lo que mi hijo nunca hubiera querido, el solo buscaba tu felicidad.

La Sra. Elroy, quiere hablar contigo, podrías ir el sábado a verla, después de hablar con ella me darías tu respuesta.

\- si Sr. Brown, el sábado lo veo.

Solo se quedó viendo como aquel carro se alejaba, con aquel hombre, que no le guardaba rencor sino al contrario, le quería dejar un legado, como era eso posible, solo se quedó en silencio en su habitación a oscuras y lloro, lloro, pero no por Albert sino porque recordó Anthony, sus rosas, su perfume que con el tiempo fue olvidando.

Pensó si Anthony viviera las cosas serían diferente y quizás a estas alturas estaría comprometida con él, pero el destino no había querido que las cosas pasaran así, ahora como aquella vez el destino la alejaba cada vez mas de su felicidad.

Sábado en la mañana Candy llegaba a Chicago, en cuanto entro a la mansión, pidió hablar con la Sra. Elroy, la cual estaba conversando con el Sr. Brown, que le contaba sus planes sobre Candy.

-Tía Elroy, soy Candy.

\- si pasa.

El Sr. Brown, solo saludo y salió para el jardín que era de su hijo, cuando vio las flores, pregunto al jardinero, ¿Cuál era la rosa favorita de Anthony.

El Sr. Witman, contesto la dulce Candy señor, esa era la favorita del señorito Anthony, las cuidaba con tanto amor, era como si con eso cuidara a la señorita.

Vincet Brown, comenzó a platicar como si estuviera con él, en ese momento-Hola hijo te prometo que cuidare de ella, la veré como una hija y velare por su porvenir como lo hubieras hecho tú, sé que la amaste, asi que en tu nombre te prometo que lo haré.

\- Pasa te mande a llamar porque el Sr. Brown padre de Anthony, me hablo de sus planes y quiero saber lo que piensas.

\- Tía yo, yo, balbuceaba.

ELROY, inicio con una letanía que inicio de la siguiente manera,- mira Candy, te acuerdas cuando te mostré, aquellas Srtas., en la tertulia que tuve hace algunos meses.

\- Si tía.

\- Pues bien te fijaste, como estaban educadas.

\- Si tía.

\- Bueno pues yo ya no tengo paciencia, para educarte, si tu alguna vez aspiras a ser la Sra. Andlay, deberías aprender eso y más, por otro lado te quiero enseñar algo, busco algunos periódicos, que tenía guardados.

Candy, solo observo, El Sr. WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLAY, se le vio muy bien acompañado por una heredera de los ingenios azucareros de Cuba, será que su corazón por fin tendrá dueña.

El Sr. WILLIAM ALBERT ANDRY, se le vio en un restaurante por una señorita de sociedad heredera de una empresa Cafetalera de Colombia.

El magnate, WILLIAM ALBERT ANDRY, se le vio muy bien acompañado en el teatro en Argentina, por una señorita hija de un diplomático.

Se rumora que el Magnate WILLIAM ALBERT ANDRY, dueño de varias empresas de Estados Unidos sostiene una relación, con Camila Rodríguez, se le ha visto varias veces en diferentes eventos en Brasil, se dice que están a punto de comprometerse, si eso sucede el gigante de las exportaciones se casaría con la heredera gigante del café.

Y así varios encabezados, al leerlo solo hicieron, que callera de rodillas, con lágrimas que solo resbalaban por sus mejillas, sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba.

Elroy, parecía que quería destruir, el amor que ella le profesaba Albert, apoco pensaste que estaría ocupado trabajando, que no le daría tiempo a contestar tus cartas, cuantas has recibido desde que se fue.

Era verdad ya habían pasado casi 8 meses desde que se fue y solo había recibido 3 cartas con unas cortas líneas muy escasas.

Candy, Solo lloraba trataba de que no salieran las lágrimas, pero era imposible.

-Mira Candy, a pesar de todo te he llegado apreciar y no quiero que te quedes encerrada, aquí esperando algo que tal vez no llegue, que va a pasar si llega con alguna prometida, algo peor con una esposa.

Hija quiero que asimiles, lo que te estoy diciendo y tomes una decisión que dicho sea de paso la propuesta de Brown, no es mala al contrario es una excelente oportunidad y si tu aceptas yo autorizaría dicha adopción.

Candy, solo en silencio se quedó ahí en el despacho.

\- Te dejo Candices, piensa que Brown, necesita una respuesta.

Candy, se limpió las lágrimas suspiro y volvió a hojear los periódicos, vio la fotografía de Albert junto aquellas chicas muy contento, todo lo que la tía le había dicho era cierto Albert, nunca le prometió nada, ni nunca le insinuó que la quisiera.

Solo fue ese beso en la comisura de los labios y la promesa de que regresaría pero como la vería, como su amiga, como su hermana, su pupila, protegida, quizás hasta recogida que al cabo de unos años solo le estorbaría para hacer su vida.

Y si lo esperaba, solo para saber que hay en su corazón si él, llegaba con alguna prometida o esposa, eso no podría soportarlo, como sería que haría si eso llegara a suceder se moriría de la pena de verlo en brazos de otra, no eso jamás.

Candy, sintió que se le rompió el corazón como un suspiro, así que sin vacilación fue hasta el jardín y con la mirada perdida fe a buscar al Sr. Brown, para aceptar su ofrecimiento.

\- estoy muy contento que hayas aceptado, tengo los papeles en el despacho, vamos con la Sra. Elroy, ella también deberá firma.

Se firmaron los papeles, Candy acepando ser hija adoptiva del capitán Vicent Brown, así como hija de los Andlay, Candy nunca dejaría el apellido Andlay, ahora sería llamada Candices White Brown Andlay, aunque la esposa del capitán esta fallecida, Elroy acepto firmar la adopción en nombre de la familia Andlay ya que al ser heredera de la herencia de Anthony debía ser una Andlay

Candy viajaría hasta Escocia, como ahora hija de Vicent Brown, no se quiso despedir de la Srta Pony, ni de la hermana María, mucho menos de los niños como lo haría no podría. Despedirse de Albert como si estaba demasiado dolida con él, para escribirle, que le diría que vio esos artículos del periódicos y que le rompió el corazón.

No eso sería como darle algo para su ego, solo le dijo a la tía Elroy que si llegaba a preguntar le dijera, que la envió a estudiar algo lo que ella se le ocurriera, que de hecho para eso iba a Escocia, a estudiar para después heredar y poder manejar su propia herencia, solo que eso ella aun no lo sabía.

Elroy –pensando-, Perdóname, hija lo hago por tu bien, no quiero verte sumida en la depresión y estoy demasiado vieja para educarte.

Candy, salió de Chicago ahora con su padre hacia Nueva York, para tomar un barco para Europa, en el hotel vio un periódico donde decía que Terry, era la nueva promesa de la actuación y que no dudaban en que se convertiría en un actor de primer nivel. A ella le gusto escuchar eso realmente le dio gusto saber que al menos el cumplió su sueño.

El barco partió a las 10.00 a.m. exactamente con el SR. Brown abordando en primera clase, el Sr. Brown, le dijo a Candy que quería que lo acompañara a Paris, para escoger su nuevo guardarropa, ahora como hija de los Brown, tenía que estar a la altura.

Inmediatamente de que llegaron a París la llevo a una tienda donde le gustaba comprar Rose Mary, la madan la auxilio haciendo un guarda ropa para su nueva vida, así como accesorios, era importante aunque ella no quisiera, ahora ese hombre era su padre y le debía obediencia.

El señor Brown le dijo a Candy, que por su bien tenía que acatar todo lo que el disponía para ella, su educación empezaría en cuanto llegara a Escocia, el realmente imaginaba que Candy, era su hija y de Rose Mery, tenían un parecido, así que eso lo llenaba de alegría, eran dos almas solitarias, que se acompañarían.

En cuanto empezó a convivir con ella, vio porque su hijo se enamoró de ella, su alma era pura muy parecida a su difunta esposa, quizás si ella hubiera vivido más tiempo pudieron tener una hija como ella, quizás a lo mejor ellos la hubieran adoptado haciendo que la vida de esa niña fuera acogida cariñosamente por una familia.

El hecho era que no era así, mas sin embargo el haría todo lo posible por verla bien, cuando viajo con ella el único tema que Candy tenía en su mente era William Albert Andlay, Elroy le había comentado que ella estaba muy triste por su partida.

Pero el denoto que no era solo por la separación, sino que ella estaba enamorada de su cuñado, dios dos veces con hombres de la misma familia, que tenía esa familia que caían rendidos ante ellos, y no solo lo decía por ella sino por el mismo, que desde que conoció a Rose Mary quedo rendido ante sus ojos.

Albert, ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida, a veces tenía que ir a esas reuniones o eventos por cumplir con su posición que ahora llevaba en hombros, a veces tenía que aparecer en bailes, cócteles, teatros porque así lo exigía la sociedad a la que ahora pertenecía, cuando era visto acompañado por esas señoritas era solo por obligación, ya que algunos socios casi lo obligaban para que invitara alguna de sus hijas, algún evento a veces no podía negarse, aunque era un suplicio aguantar tan dulce compañía.

Él sabía que era fotografiado, pero nada podía hacer al respecto, al principio mandaba a interceptar dichas fotos, pero a pesar de su ardua tarea las Srtas. Buscaban salir en primera plana y más si era con el Magnate W.A.A.

Aunque no le contestaba como debiera en su pensamiento solo existía Candy, se preguntaba como estaba, si ya ella y su tía se llevarían bien, deseaba verla aunque aún no descifraba por qué la extrañaba tanto, como deseaba platicar con ella, aun así como podría posar sus ojos en ella, si es casi una niña, tal vez para cuando el regrese ella ya lo habrá olvidado.

Que para esas alturas era lo mejor que lo olvidara, aunque le dolía, la situación en la que él, se encontraba tenía que desposar una señorita de alcurnia, con un apellido de renombre, alguna heredera de alguna gran fortuna, así se lo exigía su nueva posición, como patriarca de los Andlay, alguien que aportara al patriarcado algo, para seguir teniendo el estatus que desde hace años lo precedía.

Luchar por ella, si podría solo que aún no tenía el nombre, aun no podría, para eso tendría que hacer crecer la fortuna de los Andlay, no solo eso poner en alto el apellido del patriarcado y él estaba aún años luz de hacerlo, si se esforzaba, quizás en uno años podría, pero Candy lo esperaría tanto tiempo.

Sabía que era bonita, una chica con mucha energía, con una buena educación y siendo portadora de un apellido de los Andlay, aun como hija adoptiva, era la candidata perfecta para emparentar con una familia de renombre, cualquiera podría cortejarla solo para emparentar con su familia.

Eso le daba miedo, pero que podría hacer ante eso, tarde o temprano sucedería, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, solo podría oponerse si es que Candy, no estaba de acuerdo, pero si la veía enamorada quien era el para oponerse.

Candy, llegaba a Escocia con el Sr. Brown, como su padre.

Vincet, en el barco le dijo que quería que lo llamara padre y para los efectos legales eso era su padre, ya que él, la consideraba como hija.

Candy, nunca imagino llamar así a nadie, padre pero como, de la nada ya tenía una figura paterna, que nunca imagino, mas sin embargo ese señor tenía razón, eran dos almas solitarias que se necesitaban mutuamente, para poder sobrevivir, a esta vida de soledad.

Llego a una villa, en los adentros de escocia con un lago cerca y se podría observar el mar a lo lejos desde su habitación, ella estaba muy triste pero el Sr. Brown, no le dio tregua, sus clases iniciaron inmediatamente, empezando con etiqueta, danza, música, idiomas como debía aprender Gaélico Escoces, que en realidad ella ni idea tenia de que le iba a servir aprender ese idioma, de buen vestir, pintura, etc.

Candy seguía siendo igual de rebelde, como siempre gustaba mucho de trepar árboles y de escaparse de las clases, de hecho ya Elroy le había advertido como era que si quería educarla tendría que hacerlo con mano dura.

Vincet para empezar después de que se escapó la primera vez, le puso 2 doncellas, para que siempre estuvieran con ella, así que si Candy hacia algo en contra de las buenas costumbres no la castigaba a ella sino a sus doncellas.

Sabia del buen corazón de Candy, así que al repréndela de esa manera eso hacía que ella, se abstuviera de hacerlo ya que los castigos de sus doncellas, iban desde dejarlas sin cenar, hasta no dejarlas visitar a sus familias, así que poco a poco, Candy tenía que ceder, ya que si ella hacia algo que no estaba dentro de lo correcto, esto lo pagaban sus pequeñas doncellas.

Al principio hasta para Vincet le fue difícil, Candy era un torbellino, con demasiada energía inclusive para él, pero al tiempo los dos se fueron acostumbrando a su compañía, Vincet a veces tenía que viajar por cuestiones de su naviera aunque su mano derecha Armand, lo ayudaba.

Al estar Candy bajo su cuidado había decidido ya no viajar tanto, ya que quería estar siempre supervisando las clases y evolución de sus persona, cada día sus cambios eran extraordinarios, a veces tenia largas charlas con ella donde le platicaba como era Anthony.

Vincet, también toco el tema Albert,- dime hija aun lo amas.

Candy, suspiraba cada que le mencionaba su nombre- si, de hecho yo lo confundí con Anthony cuando llegue a la casa de los Ligans, aunque después supe que no era Albert, aun así quise a Anthony, por ser el, pero después aunque me fui para sanar, no pude olvidar a Albert.

Creo que se me metió en el corazón, y no deja que lo saque, me gustaría dejar de quererlo pero no puedo, solo insiste en quedarse ahí.

\- hija sabes que el algún día se deberá casar con una chica de su mismo status, tendrá una familia e hijos, quisiera que te des cuenta que tú también deberás hacer lo mismo.

-Yo casarme, acaso me va obligar a casarme, asustada.

\- No hija no, cuando lo hagas quiero que sea si es posible por amor, en su caso que lo hagas porque tú quieres, porque estas decidida a dar ese paso, eso hubiera querido para mi hijo y es lo mismo que quiero para ti.

\- Gracias, padre realmente me siento segura con usted, el hecho de que ponga en mis manos esa decisión me hace muy feliz.

\- Bueno paro para eso deberás trabajar muy duro, para que puedas convertirte en una dama, aunque yo te apoyare hasta el final, aun perteneces a la familia Andlay, perteneces a un patriarcado a un clan y aunque Williams, es el patriarca aún hay decisiones que solo el consejo puede aprobar.

Solo podrás revocar eso, si aprendes a llevar mis negocios si eres autosuficiente, si sabes que es lo que estoy poniendo en tus manos, eso es la herencia de Anthony, así como otras propiedades, la naviera y la flotilla de barcos, es necesarios que aprendas a llevar los negocios, para que cuando la hora de luchar llegue, tú puedas hacerlo.

\- Dejaba caer una lagrima, era verdad si no aprendía lo que su padre le estaba diciendo su familia podría solo concertar un matrimonio por conveniencia, aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo.

A veces se sentía muy abrumada, con todas sus clases, aunque sabía que tenía que tomarlas, llegaba el momento que no podía más, solo quería gritar de desesperación, de estar sola, sin que nadie la pudiera entender, poco a poco estaba dejando a la rebelde Candy, para convertirse en alguien diferente.

En algunas ocasiones ni ella misma se reconocía, desde que se levantaba, sus doncellas, ya estaban ahí para ayudarla a vestirse, la peinaban y arreglaban para poder bajar a desayunar, tomar sus clases, de ahí volvía a sus clases después de comer.

Se miraba al espejo y ya no veía a la verdadera Candy, esa no era ella, la que tenía que usar un sombrero y guantes solo para dar un paseo por los alrededores, las medias muy bien ajustadas y que decir de ese espantoso corsé que sus doncellas le ponían después de bañarla para vestirla.

Ya no podía solo llevar sus coletas, ni tampoco podía correr como antes lo hacía, no eso era fuera de las buenas costumbres, sonreír aunque no tuviera ganas, y dar contestación a platicas aburridas para ser una dama de sociedad.

Ni que decir de la comida, ya no podía solo atragantarse con la comida, sino que tenía que hacerlo de una manera moderada y con elegancia, más aun los postres tenía que dejar más de la mitad ya que era lo propio en una señorita, ya que las señoritas comen como pajaritos.

Al menos eso decía su maestra de protocolo y etiqueta, hasta parecía que escuchaba a la tía Elroy que dicho sea de paso, aunque le costara admitirlo hasta la extrañaba, en esos momentos deseaba un regaño de ella, que estar ahí con eso profesores que diariamente la tenían estudiando.

Conforme fuera avanzando entre unas clases iba dejando algunas y eran sustituidas por otras, cada vez más difíciles, sentía que conforme pasaba el tiempo su propia identidad se iba alejando, aunque si sus cambios eran muy notorios, ella a veces se extrañaba a ella misma.

La servidumbre que como Elroy le había dicho que solía ser amistad con ellos y los hacia sus amigos, estaban amenazados en que no podían ser amistad con la señorita de la casa, ni mucho menos dejarla de llamarla señorita o tutearla, bajo pena de despido.

Lo mismo era para Candy, si ella se atrevía hacerse amigos de alguien de la servidumbre seria su culpa si eran despedidos, así que Candy aunque no quisiera se sentía aislada, sin amigos, sin nadie con quien hablar solo le daban ganas de gritar, solo eso.

Un día cuando estaba en sus clases de equitación, se internó en el bosque y llego hasta la orilla del mar y desde ahí le grito ALBERTTTTTTTT, como llamándolo como si la fuera escuchar, grito y grito su nombre hasta que casi se quedó sin voz, solo quería gritar por tanta soledad, tal parecía un castigo, un castigo muy cruel el estar ahí sola.

Estaba triste, ya tenía casi un año de estar en Escocia, extrañaba mucho su hogar, a sus madres aunque recibía cartas de ella aun así, las extrañaba mucho, se encontraba sola en un lugar lejano la soledad pesaba mucho, aunado a eso en los diarios aparecía a cada rato Albert acompañado como siempre de alguna señorita.

Cada vez que veía eso la destrozaba a tal grado que dejo de ver los periódicos sobre todo la página de sociales, simplemente si quería olvidarlo debía dejar de saber de él, así que poco a poco fue dejando de hojear los periódicos.

También dejo de esperar sus cartas, ese vacío que sentía cada vez que llegaba, los sirvientes anunciaban las correspondencia y ni una sola carta de Albert.

Al otro lado del mundo, Albert se había quedado dormido en su habitación después de una larga junta y soñó con Candy, como ella estaba abrazada a él, bailaban en un salón se escuchaba la música, cuando de repente sentía que se alejaba de él, solo corría tras de ella.

Candy, lo llamaba con desesperación y él, no la alcanzaba, cuando por fin la pudo atrapar solo se desvaneció, ahí fue cuando despertó empapado en sudor y con las cartas de Candy en su pecho, solo pronunciando Candy, mi Candy.

Así fue como escribió una carta, una gran carta como las que Candy, le hubiera gustado recibir y la mando a Chicago, con la esperanza que ella la recibiría y le contestaría, lejos estaba de saber que Candy, ya no se encontraba en Chicago, sino muy lejos.

La carta la recibió madan Elroy, la abrió y la leyó, pero no podría mandársela a Candy, eso solo la inquietaría, arruinaría sus planes para con ella, era mejor no dársela quedársela guardarla se la daría después mucho después, ahora no era el momento aún no.

Albert, al no recibir respuesta de Candy, ya que espero con ansias su carta, decidió escribirle a su tía, para saber que estaba pasando con Candy que no le respondía a sus cartas.

Elroy- solo respondió…

Querido sobrino:

Sé que estas preocupado por Candy, pero ella está bien, como tú me la dejaste a mi cuidado decidí mandarla a estudiar a Misuri, en una escuela muy prestigiosa para señoritas, la señorita Briter también asiste.

Lo único que te diré, que como es muy estricto, ella no podrá recibir tus cartas hasta que esté de vacaciones, no te preocupes estoy al tanto de sus avances, solo dedícate a tus responsabilidades, que de Candy, yo me encargo.

Te quiere tu tía Elroy Andlay.

Albert, le pidió a George, que investigara, si era cierto lo que su tía le decía en su carta, lo cual contesto.

\- Si William, efectivamente la señorita Candy, se encuentra estudiando y no puede recibir ni una carta, ya sea de Amigo, novio, prometido, ya es muy estricta aunque sea familiares solo cuando se está de vacaciones podrían recibir sus cartas, ya que se dedicaban a sus estudios y eso podría distraerlas. También me informaron que ella acepto gustosa, que si fue enviada a esa escuela fue por la última vez que se escapó, pero que sus estudios van muy bien.

Albert, solo se sorprendió, con lo rebelde que es Candy, haber aceptado ir a esa escuela, pero como le dio una pequeña carta donde le decía...

Hola Albert:

Sabes voy a ir a estudiar a un colegio en Misuri, Anny también asistirá, me hará bien entretenerme en algo en lo que regresas, la tía dice que debo comportarme y ser una dama, para llevar en alto el apellido Andlay, así que pues me voy a estudiar, cuídate no trabajes tanto.

CANDY.

Así que Albert solo se sintió un poco tranquilo, pero aun así sentía un hueco en el estómago, sentía que algo no estaba bien, pero en eso lo llamo George, así que solo dejo ese pensamiento.

No sé porque me siento muy intranquilo, pero no puedo regresar, tendré que confiar que mi tía cuidara de ella, dios Candy cuanto te extraño, tu sonrisa tu dulce sonrisa, solo espero que llegado el momento seas feliz.

Candy, seguía cerca de la playa gritando hasta que un caballero con un traje de kilt, se acercó ya tenía un buen rato observando de lejos.

Era Jeans Mackenzie, del clan Mackenzie, era miembro de una de las más prestigiosas familias de Escocia e Inglaterra, perteneciente inclusive al parlamento, millonario con una fortuna muy similar a los Andlay, su linaje aún más antiguo de hecho más antiguo que la de los Andlay.

JEANS MACKENZIE, un hombre pelirrojo con unos destellos dorados, ojos color azul como el mar, con su 1.90 de altura, ancha espalda, con unos brazos fuertes con musculatura, piel blanca como porcelana, cintura estrecha, con unos prominente glúteos, que hacían que esa falda se levantara pronunciando sus piernas musculosas y largas en una palabra todo un dios Griego, en toda la extinción de la palabra, sobre todo por su cara y carisma con una sonrisa encantadora.

Todas las chicas del lugar deseaban llamar su atención, cualquiera quería estar ha lado de tremendo ejemplar aunque solo fuera un saludo con eso podría alegrar el día a cualquier mujer, pero el aun no encontraba a la mujer de sus sueños.

Esa tarde Jeans, había salido a dar su paseo que siempre daba en la tarde le gustaba, montar cerca del acantilado y observa el mar, cuando de repente vio a una mujer que capto su atención, una chica en un caballo, parecía un ángel, ¿Pero que hacia sola? Era un lugar solitario, podría pasarle algo, así que decidió quedarse a observar si alguien venia por ella.

Lo que llamo su atención es que estaba dejando su alma en esos gritos desgarradores que daba, tal vez, llamaba a alguien se percató de ese nombre Albert, una y otra vez, pero que le hizo como para que lo pronunciara, acaso lo llamaba porque lo extrañaba.

Se quedó ahí viendo, su rostro, su dulce rostro, una joven hermosa de solo verla quedo prendido quería acercarse, pero si la asustaba, mejor la observaría y vería quien venía por ella, así sabría aquel familia pertenecía y podría ver la manera de volverla a ver.

Volverla a ver, si eso haría esperaría, tal vez y hasta al verla con alguien podría acercarse a saludar y saber cómo se llama, se quedó estático embelesado, como si con delineara su figura con sus ojos, esos ojos que se perdían como el mar.

Candy, no se había dado cuenta de que era observada, por otro caballero cerca del acantilado, como la vio sola pretendió acercarse con malas intenciones, ella solo escucho el estruendo del caballo, cuando ella voltio el tipo venía con el brazo extendido para atraparla.

En eso Jeans se percata de lo que está por suceder y se acerca con rapidez, el otro tipo por la velocidad tumba a Candy, ella solo cae, el tipo se baja del caballo y se le echa encima para tratar de violarla.

Jeans, se baja del caballo y agarra al tipo para separarlo de Candy, lo golpea con furia y lo avienta sin piedad, casi lo mata, sino fuera porque…

-le grita- basta o lo matas.

Jean, solo respiro y el tipo como pudo se soltó y salió corriendo.

Candy, solo lo miro a los ojos y se sentó sobre una piedra y le dijo- Gracias, Gracias…

Jeans, Se acercó a Candy, sin pensar solo el, la abrazo como si la conociera- estas bien- pregunto.

-Si estoy bien, solo por instinto acepto el abrazo, ya más tranquila le dijo -soy Candy.

\- Soy Jeans, JEANS MACKENZY, Que hace una señorita sola en este lugar.

CONTINUARA…Hola chicas, como están ya saben aquí con un nuevo capitulo, les pido paciencia para esta parejita, cada uno tratara de encontrar su propio camino para solo llevarlos a un solo lugar, el mismo destino.

-No juzguen muy feo a mi rubio, el tiene sus motivos para no escribir, recuerden que Candy, es muy impulsiva, si ella empieza a recibir cartas y cartas de Albert seria como ilusionarla, ella podría hacer lo mismo que hizo cuando estuvo en el colegio, entonces perdería la única oportunidad que tiene para llegar a ser una joven con clase.

Bueno nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo ya saben por la XEW, RADIO...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Candy, Solo por instinto acepto el abrazo, ya más tranquila le dijo -soy Candy.

\- Soy Jeans, JEANS MACKENZY, Que hace una señorita sola en este lugar.

Candy, solo bajo la mirada, solo escape.

\- a que familia perteneces.

Candy, por instinto dijo a los Andlay, después reacciono y dijo Brown,

\- ya veo somos vecinos, me permitirías escoltarte a tu casa, no me quedaría tranquilo si te vas sola, mas con lo que acaba de suceder.

Candy, tímida dijo- si está bien.

\- Srta. Candy me gustaría visitarte, te gustaría Srta. Candy…

\- solo sonrió.

Ya en la mansión Brown, el Sr. Vincet estaba con un nudo en la garganta, cuando Candy le relato que si no hubiese sido por Jeans quien sabe cómo hubiese terminado todo.

El Sr. Brown, le agradeció a Jeans en gran medida dándole permiso para visitar a Candy, a sus anchas sabía que era un buen muchacho, de muy buena familia, le traería una ráfaga de aire fresco a su muchacha de tanta obligación y estudio, mas porque ya estaba estudiando, negocios, economía, contaduría, exportaciones e importaciones, derecho marítimo y navegación, sabía que era la parte más dura para Candy.

Vicent Brown, estaba preparando a Candy para llevar la naviera, así como la flotilla de barcos a otro nivel, para que se hiciera cargo de esos negocios cuando el ya no estuviera. Aun así sabía que la tratarían de casarla con un miembro de una familia influyente, pero ya que tenía su fortuna personal podría definir su propio destino, solo tenía que saber cómo estar al tanto de lo que le pertenecía.

Aunque su futuro esposo después tendría que llevar esos asuntos, confiaba que si no sabía manejarlos ella si lo sabría, sería una dama de los negocios aun en contra de las buenas costumbres de la época, su espíritu libre le permitiría manejarse en los dos ámbitos.

Así pasaron los meses para esto ya había pasado casi 4 años de su llegada a Escocia, Jeans le ayudaba en sus clases de Equitación, música ya que estaba aprendiendo a tocar el piano, violín y la flauta. Jeans era muy bueno en ese arte así como el de pintura, Candy se le hacia sus clases más amenas teniendo un buen amigo enseñándole lo que ella no entendía.

Jeans, era muy bueno en los negocios, su familia también tenía una naviera, aunque era un negocio redituable, Jeans tenía pensado dedicase en ese rubro más adelante cuando tomara su puesto como patriarca de su clan, así que entendía muy bien al capitán Vincent cuando tenían esas largas charlas sobre la naviera.

Jeans, era muy bueno en lo que a su empresa se dedicaba, solo que por el momento ayudaba a su padre en lo que aprendía bien a dirigir la empresa que heredaría, por lo pronto era su padre quien dirigía la presidencia de su consorcio.

Jeans pasaba casi todas las tardes en la mansión Brown, ya que hasta los sirvientes daban por hecho una futura relación, también los padres de Jeans, que a conocer a Candy quedaron encantados con ella, ya hasta querían que hubiera una petición formal de su parte pero no eran los únicos en posar sus ojos en ella.

Jeans, estaba enamorado de Candy, desde que la conoció quedo prendado de ella, sentía muchas ganas de protegerla, aunque lo que más amaba era su espíritu libre, tal parecía que era dos Candy diferente una que trataba de ser lo correcto como toda una dama y otra muy contenida, aquella que quería gritar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Tal parecía que el la entendía ya que a veces la llevaba de paseo sin doncellas, donde solo le decía que en ese momento fuera ella, sin protocolos, comían con los dedos, reían a carcajadas y hasta corrían sin cesar.

Eso hacía que ella se hiciera inseparable de Jeans, lo quera mucho como amigo aunque a veces Jeans le hacía saber que el no solo quería una amistad, pero ella siempre le contestaba lo mismo.

\- Te quiero mucho, no sé qué haría sin ti, solo que mi corazón ya tiene dueño lo siento, pero aun ha si como podría corresponderte con tanta señorita atrás de ti, como podría romperles el corazón a todas tus admiradoras

A lo que Jean siempre contestaba, -me rompes el corazón, lo has hecho pedazos, aun así no se atrevía a entrar en otra relación, solo le era difícil tenía la esperanza que algún día ella lo viera de diferente manera, como hombre, como el hombre perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Era su incondicional, hacia todo porque ella tuviera una sonrisa, siempre llegaba en los momentos de soledad, cuando ella se sentía más vulnerable ahí estaba el, para hacer parecer que las cosas salieran bien.

\- Candy, te gustaría ir a la fiesta del pueblo, va haber una feria anda vamos te va a gustar, el ambiente es muy bueno te vas a divertir.

\- si me gustaría, solo que no se si mi padre me daría permiso.

\- No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo que te den permiso.

\- No es eso, sino que si te ven conmigo que dirán tus admiradoras.

Jeans, era todo un rompe corazones, todas las chicas casaderas deseaban estar tan solo una tarde con él, para ofrecerle hasta su virtud, estaba muy acostumbrado a eso ya que todas esperaban acapararlo para poder ganar su corazón. Pero en el tiempo que conoció a Candy vio que era una chica diferente, recatada, dulce, sencilla, lo que más le llamaba la atención que jamás se le había insinuado mucho menos coqueteado, lo tenía fascinado, aparte que cuando estaba con ella solos era Candy, sin poses como otras chicas que trataban de enamorarlo, eso era lo que más admiraba de ella.

En los clanes ya se hablaba de una heredera de los Andlay, aunque con el segundo apelativo su apellido una Andlay eso pesaba, conforme se corrió el rumor muchos clanes de la región hasta los que no se empezaron acercar a Vicent Brown, para que algunos de sus hijos pudieran cortejar a Candy.

Cuál fue el grado que hasta lo querían obligar a comprometerla, esa era la ley entre los clanes su hija pertenecía al clan Andlay, sabia las leyes, Rose Mary lo tuvo al tanto de eso por si algún día ellos procreaban una hija, se debían al clan y esas leyes se respetaban, algunos clanes habían viajado desde lejos para conocerla aunque aún no era presentada en sociedad, ya era de dominio público que una joven se encontraba en Escocia en edad de Casarse.

Vicent Brown, tenía al tanto a Elroy Andlay sobre ese asunto y deberían encontrar una solución, se sabía que si la muchacha en cuestión, recibía un regalo preciado de algún clan como un anillo, pulsera, dije con dorsal o insignia, esta chica ya no podría ser cortejada por ningún otro miembro del clan o de algún otro clan, esto era la ley entre clanes.

El hecho de aceptar estaba dando por hecho que ya pertenecía al clan del joven quien había dado ese regalo especial, era como comprometerse sin hacerlo público, solo para conocerse hasta que la pareja decidía comprometerse ante los clanes, esto era una forma de hacer saber que la muchacha ya había sido pedida y nadie se atrevía a cortejarla.

El hecho fue que Vicent Brown, estaba preocupado cuando Jeans, llego a visitar a Candy, solo que esta vez al verlo se quedó platicando con el sobre su problema, Vicent le comento que él, no quería comprometer a Candy, en contra de su voluntad su destino ya estaba trazado, de hecho ya estaba pedida por un miembro de un clan, solo que ella aun no lo sabía, era la razón por la cual estaba siendo preparada.

El candidato, tampoco sabía que ya estaba siendo preparada su futura esposa, si las cosas salían como deseaban, Candy se casaría con un buen prospecto y lo haría por amor, aun así, si ella no deseaba hacerlo ellos no la obligarían. Pero el problema es que aún no lo daban a conocer y su miedo era que lo mandaran a llamar para comprometerla con algún clan.

\- Sr. Brown, yo sé a lo que se refiere, yo estoy profundamente enamorado de Candy, a los ojos de cualquiera, puede notarlo, pero sé que ella no me ama, ella ama alguien más, lo tengo muy presente, solo que me gustaría ayudarlo, yo le puedo dar un presente, ella lo acepta y cuando termine su preparación, le pido que me regrese el presente para devolverle su libertad, con eso ya los clanes quedarían quietos al menos hasta su presentación oficial, quien dará a conocer su familia quien será el candidato para esposo de Candy.

\- Harías eso hijo, no sabes cómo me ayudaría si de verdad haces eso por mi muchacha, pero no te estaría metiendo en un problema, digo tal vez puedas encontrar a una muchacha que te gustaría cortejar.

\- No, no hay aun, solo sería Candy, pero le vuelvo a repetir sé que no me ama y la verdad yo tengo mi ego muy grande, como para aceptar alguna joven que este conmigo y esté pensando en alguien más, no eso no es lo que quiero, deseo alguien que me ame como Candy, ama a esa persona en la que piensa todo el tiempo.

\- Si lo se muchacho desgraciadamente, mi muchacha no ha podido olvidarle, ya paso el tiempo y ella aun le corresponde, no sé si él, se la merezca eso es lo que más me preocupa, lo conozco es un buen joven, solo que me gustaría que sea merecedor de ese amor que mi muchacha le profesa.

\- Voy hablar con mis padres para hacerles saber sobre lo que le daré a Candy, que no se hagan ilusiones solo será para no comprometerla, con alguien que no quiera, sé que mis padres la van apoyar, en eso son muy comprensivos, la quieren saben seria la candidata perfecta ´para ser la matriarca del clan MACKENZY, si tan solo ella me correspondiera.

\- Lo se muchacho solo que en el corazón no se manda, yo encantado que tú seas su futuro esposo, sé que quedaría en buenas manos, pero eso no queda en mí, sino en ella.

Bueno a que debo la visita, sé que no vienes a visitar a Candy, hoy salió para ver a su modista, pero eso tú ya lo sabes, sonriendo.

\- Pedir permiso, para llevar a Candy a la fiesta del pueblo, sabe que cuidaría de ella con mi vida, sería un honor que me diera su confianza.

\- Sabes bien que no te negaría el permiso, anda vayan solo cuídamela, supongo que asistirán sin sus doncellas.

\- Pues si quiere que nos acompañen, no me importaría, pero si quiero que Candy sea libre para que disfrute de las festividades.

\- Solo porque sé quién eres, sé que cuidaras de ella, daré mi permiso para que vayan sin doncellas.

\- Gracias por la confianza, sabe que no lo defraudaré.

\- Lo se muchacho, lo sé.

-00000000000000000000-

Cuando Jeans le comento a Candy, que la fiesta del pueblo no era común, sino que era de disfraces, podría usar máscaras y eso haría mejor la salida ya que no los reconocerían.

Jeans, le pidió a Candy ese día que usara un antifaz.

Candy, se puso un traje tipo medieval color verde con café con mangas, tres cuartos para terminar con mangas en campana, se trenzo el cabello y se puso un antifaz.

Jeans, por su parte, uso un traje tipo caballero templario, con una espada.

Que Candy al verlo no aguanto y soltó una risita, ya que su cuerpo corpuloso parecía que el traje iba a reventar.

s- Srta Candy a que debo el motivo de su risa…

\- De lo buen mozo que te vez Jeans.

Jeans, se giró para modelarle a Candy, solo riendo- mi lady, nos vamos dándole el brazo para salir.

\- caballero, vamos sonriendo.

-Si mi bella dama, sonriendo.

Candy, estaba fascinada, había payasos, malabaristas, traga fuegos, obras de teatro ambulantes, obras de con muñecos de títeres, puestos de comida, etc.

Jeans, se sentía muy feliz de llevar a Candy del brazo y de que aceptara a ir con él, a la fiesta del pueblo, se sentía muy orgulloso de llevar tan alta dama con él. Quería que esta fiesta fuera una experiencia especial para Candy que nunca olvidara, así que le dijo-

-Quiero que conozcas una taberna…

\- ¿Qué? Una taberna.

\- Si, has probado la cerveza he Srta. Candy.

\- No jamás.

\- Entonces quiero que la pruebes, la tomo de la mano, ven vamos.

Entraron, ella con un poco de miedo, nunca había entrado a un lugar así, observo unos hombres de gran tamaño, realmente grandes, pero también había mujeres conviviendo como si nada.

Pidió unos vasos de cerveza y le dijo- pruébala esta espumosa.

Candy, obedeció dio un sorbo- Jeans esto amarga.

\- si pero es muy refrescante.

CANDY, solo pudo dar 3 sorbos más a su bebida, ya no quiso mas, su paladar no se acostumbró a la bebida.

De ahí salieron de la taberna y se pararon a ver una obra de teatro, con aquellos artistas, en esos momentos Candy- susurro Terry con una interrogante ¿Cómo estarás? seguras tu sueño.

Cuando de repente unas gotas de lluvia, la sacaron de su trance.

Jeans, ya que era una persona muy importante de una familia muy conocida no escapaba a los periodistas, al igual que Albert siempre eran foco de murmuraciones y los relacionaban con cualquier chica conque los vieran.

Al momento de que inicio la lluvia, Jeans tomo de la mano a Candy, para buscar un refugio, pero el alboroto de la gente a Candy se le soltó la trenza dejando sus risos sueltos y su antifaz cayó al suelo.

Al correr Jeans arrastro a Candy por un callejón estrecho con luz, pero solitario se pararon sobre una puerta que tenía techo, para resguardarse de la lluvia, ella recargada en la puerta y el enfrente para protegerla de la lluvia, al sentir el aroma que Candy, desprendía de su cabello se acercó más para respirar su aroma a rosas.

Candy, solo se quedó viendo a los ojos un poco sonrojada, pensando que la iba a besar y entro en pánico.

Jeans, era lo que más quería, se agacho un poco para hacerlo pero en ese momento…

Flash, Flash, un periodista tomando fotos que los había seguido desde hace un rato.

Candy, al sentir la luz solo por instinto voltio la cara, solo salió su perfil en la foto, por la posición con Jeans se veía, como si se estuvieran dando un beso, la pose de la foto hacia ver eso.

Candy, se zafo de aquella trampa, en la que estaba atrapada por esos brazos musculosos, salió corriendo pero con una risa, como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

El periodista- Vamos Jeans, solo dime quien es la dama en cuestión, te he observado desde que llegaste y jamás te había visto tan atento con una dama.

\- Te doy lo que quieras pero dame esas fotos.

\- Estas loco esto es oro puro, dime quien es.

-Te pago lo que quieras pero dame las fotos.

-Dime quien es esa dama me encantara, publicarlo mañana, me saque la lotería.

Jeans, solo se giró para darle un derechazo, pero el periodista salió corriendo, lo dejo ir, solo se fue corriendo a buscar a Candy, la encontró parada en una tienda de dulces.

Candy, solo sonrió- tengo frio.

-Está bien bonita ya nos vamos.

Jeans, pidió un cochero para llevarla inmediatamente a casa de los Brown, adentro se disculpó con Candy, por lo sucedido.

\- Yo,Yo, lo siento por no corresponder a tu beso, Jeans te quiero mucho, pero no puedo corresponder a como tú quieres que yo te quiera.

-Entiendo es por él, no es así, Srta Candy.

\- ¿Quién?

-El nombre que gritabas en la playa, ese día cuando nos conocimos.

Candy, solo se llevó la mano a la boca dijo- si es por él.

\- No voy a preguntar mas cuando estés lista me contaras.

Candy, dejo salir un par de lágrimas, las cual Jeans limpio con el dorso de su mano..

Jeans, saco una caja aterciopelada, Candy esto te lo iba a dar en la fiesta pero con lo que aconteció ya no pude, era una pulsera de plata con estoperoles alrededor en forma de círculos en los cuales estaban muy bien marcadas las iniciales MCZ, en cada uno de los estoperoles.

\- Jeans, no puedo tu sabes lo que te acabo de decir, se lo que significaría aceptarlo.

\- No Candy, no es lo que crees mira esto es solo para que no te sientas presionada ya los clanes saben que tu estas en edad de casarte y han pedido a tu padre que ya te comprometa, es por eso que decidí regalarte esto para que te des el tiempo de terminar tu educación.

No te sientas comprometida, con esto en cuanto tú lo decidas me la regresas y te devuelvo tu libertad, debes usarla siempre, es el símbolo de que ya nadie te puede cortejar, al menos nadie que tu no quieras.

\- Gracias Jeans, realmente eres un buen amigo no sé cómo te has convertido en alguien muy especial para mí.

\- Vamos mi niña, sabes que te quiero y lo que menos quiero es que te lastimen, así que deja de llorar por ese, no sé quién es pero en cuanto sepa, lo voy a moler a golpes por hacerte llorar.

Candy, solo sonrió, entonces me tendrías que moler a mí también, que yo me muero si le pasa algo.

\- Lo sé, sé que aún no lo olvidas, solo espero que algún día se dé cuenta de cuanto lo amas.

Así llevo a Candy, a su casa que ya la esperaban con una frazada y fue llevada hasta su habitación para calentarla.

Jeans, solo se retiró, agradeciendo la confianza brindada al Sr. Brown, ya cuando se retiró, observo su mano y recordó las lágrimas de Candy, ¿por quién lloras Candy? ¿Quién es el dueño de tu corazón?

En otro continente, Albert estaba desayunando, muy contento porque ya le había dicho George, que en escaso meses podrían regresar a Chicago.

Cuando de repente empezó a ver el periódico "El Heredero de la familia MACKENZY", Jeans Mackenzy se le vio muy bien acompañado por una señorita en una feria al parecer con su prometida o al menos hace creer, la Srta. en cuestión es un misterio pero según se cree que la chica es una heredera de una prominente familia.

Albert vio la foto, que de hecho fueron dos en primera plana, lanzo una sonrisa.

George, que lo acompañaba en el desayuno le pregunto- Pasa algo William.

\- Es un conocido que creo al igual que yo le hacen cada pasada, los reporteros, aunque por la foto se le ve, no se casi podría decir enamorado.

\- en serio, de quien se trata.

– De Jeans Mackenzy, del otro clan de Escocia.

\- Si claro sé quién es, vaya si es un conquistador, ya se ha tardado en comprometerse, creo que ya su familia no tardara en buscarle una prometida, digo William al igual que tu pasara lo mismo.

\- Ni que lo digas, lo se George, solo que yo si me quiero casar por amor con la mujer que yo decida, con la que este seguro que me ame a mí, no a mi posición, no quiero que vea en mi a William Andlay sino, solo a Albert.

\- Bueno estas a punto de conseguir ese objetivo, ya nadie podrá decirte nada, ya tienes un nombre has acrecentado tu herencia así como el del clan, no dudo que respetaran tu decisión.

-Tu sabes más que nadie lo que me dolió la última vez que entregue mi corazón, como me destrozo el alma, pensando que me amaba a mí, mas sin embargo lo que paso después bueno, que te digo aun siento que nadie podrá amarme por mí.

Todas las señoritas que conozco a doran al millonario, algunas hasta me dicen que me aman, hasta risa me da, digo si me presentara como era antes solo un vagabundo crees que me voltearan a ver yo creo que no.

Hay George, la única que vi un poco de amor sincero para mí fue Candy, solo me amaba por ser yo, con su amor limpio y puro podía verlo a través de sus ojos. Si tan salo, hubiera tenido más edad, yo menos edad, no se quizás, pero las cosas no son como uno quisiera, sino el destino a veces se empeña a destruir la poca felicidad que se nos da, que ahora con la posición que tengo no se en quien confiar.

\- Bueno pues ya casi estas sobre el tiempo, no tardan en pedirte que te comprometas, des un heredero al clan, tú sabes que es requisito para tu posición, también te tienes que dar la oportunidad de conocer a las señoritas, con algunas solo hablas una vez.

\- Si como a ti no te ven como aquel trozo de carne al que se quieren comer.

\- Jajajajaajaja, cualquiera en tu posición deciárea tu suerte, digo puedes escoger a quien tú quieras, la más bella, la más adinerada y no hay una que te diga que no, solo date la oportunidad, atrévete a ser feliz, quien sabe tal vez ella esté más cerca de lo que te imaginas.

\- si tienes razón la próxima señorita que llame mi atención, la voy a cortejar quien sabe y tal vez sea yo el que se cierra a las oportunidades, solo que a veces dichas señoritas son, hay como te digo, demasiado tormentosas

\- Ya llegara la indicada, ya verás y cuando eso suceda quítate de perjuicios de la edad, yo sé lo que te digo, el clan aprobara la decisión que tomes solo asegúrate que sea de buena familia, sin pasados tormentosos y sabes a lo que me refiero, para que no te la pongan difícil.

\- Eso haré, pero aun así no estoy dispuesto a desposar a nadie de quien no este enamorado, siguió viendo la foto, con más detenimiento y sonrió, creo que mis ojos me están jugando una mala pasada o mi deseo de ver a Candy es muy grande.

\- ¿Por qué William?

\- Mira sino fuera porque sé que Candy, está en Misuri en esa institución para señoritas, juraría que es mi Candy. Aunque es imposible esta hermosa mujer es un tanto mayor y Candy bueno es más niña.

Esta mujer es realmente hermosa a los ojos de cualquiera, creo que mi compatriota, sería un tonto sino se compromete con esta señorita.

\- miro la foto, trago seco – Estas ansioso por verla se ha de ver convertido en una hermosa joven, aun la recuerdo con su cara de niña y sus coletas, ahora ha de ser toda una señorita.

\- Sera, creo que no la reconoceré cuando la vea, tengo tantas ganas de verla, de abrazarla, que no sé, ya quiero regresar solo para eso, la extraño.

\- Bueno no se ahora que ya pasaron los años no hay nada que te impida verla de otra manera, si te perece verla en esa joven no crees que sería igual de hermosa además la señorita Candy ya ronda en sus 20 no te parece que ya está en edad de casarse, aún recuerdo que estaba muy enamorada de ti, aún recuerdo como te miraba no lo podía ocultar.

\- Por dios George, ella solo es una niña, mi niña, ya han pasado muchos años a lo mejor y ni se acuerde de mí, tal vez hasta me dejo de querer, tiene mucho que no me escribe.

\- Bueno quizás está ocupada en su preparación, tu sabes esas escuelas son realmente estrictas.

\- Si eso dijo mi tía, solo espero y no hayan sido muy severos con ella, ese espíritu indomable era lo que más me gustaba de ella.

\- tal vez ya se acostumbró a que su vida, no solo son travesuras, tomando el periódico y viendo la foto-(Solo pensando) hay William si tú supieras, no crees, es la Srta. Candy, pero mejor no te digo porque eres capaz de matar a tu tía, además si supieras para que esta siendo preparada, aunque no sé qué está haciendo ahí con Jeans Mackenzy, lo sabrá madan Elroy.

No sé ni cómo lo vas a tomar William, que tu futura esposa, ya ha sido preparada desde hace tiempo para ocupar el lugar de la futura matriarca, aun no puedo creer que sea ella, pero que hermosa te pusiste, cuando te vea William se le van a salir los ojos.

Si no fuera, porque vi una foto en el reporte que hace poco en los documentos que Vincet envió junto con los documentos de las inversiones, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, ni siquiera la reconocería.

La Sra. Elroy estaba tomando su café en la mañana en el desayuno, tomo el periódico y casi se quema la boca, cof,cof,cof al ver la fotografía en el periódico, conocía Mackenzy, sabía que eran vecinos de los Brown, así que dedujo quien era la chica en cuestión.

PENSO- Hay Candy, que estás haciendo será mejor ir por ti antes de que William vuelva, porque si no es capaz de hacerme barbacoa- Llamo a la mucama…

\- Si Sra.

\- Prepara mis maletas me voy de viaje.

\- Si Sra.

\- Candy que estás haciendo será que ya te enamoraste, si es así Vincet no querrá que regreses, ya me parece escuchar su letanía sobre el amor, pero es mi culpa por déjate en sus manos, hay dios ahora si me va a dar algo, luego en quien pusiste tus ojos.

CONTINUARA….

Bueno chicas aquí la tercer entrega de este fanfic, espero que les guste vuelvo a reiterar sean pacientes, la misma historia va develando cada uno de los personajes y pues les pido que entiendan la situación de la historia.

Agradezco sus reviw de verdad los leo, es más me emociono con cada uno de ellos de hecho son mi motivación para escribir, también formo parte de escritoras de amantes de Alberth, en la página de fanfiction ahí pueden encontrar más fanfic nuevos, colaboración de otras compañeras escritoras que estaremos trabajando para ti, de todo corazón les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Ya saben los espero en el siguiente capítulo por la XEW radio.


	4. Chapter 4

anta

CAPITULO 4

PENSO- Hay Candy, que estás haciendo será mejor ir por ti antes de que Williams vuelva, porque si no es capaz de hacerme barbacoa. Llamo a la mucama…

\- Si Sra.

\- Prepara mis maletas me voy de viaje.

\- Si Sra.

En menos de dos semanas la Sra. Elroy ya se encontraba tocando la puerta del Sr. Brown, ya Vincent Brown, estaba al tanto de su visita.

-Bueno Vicent sabes bien a lo que vengo, estoy preocupada espero y no haya cometido una imprudencia y se haya comprometido.

\- No aunque la verdad no sé porque, Jeans Mackenzy es un muy buen prospecto, realmente cuando lo trates sabrás lo que te digo, mi cuñado si que la va a tener difícil digo si es que se interesa.

\- Eso espero no quisiera que cualquier hijo de vecino se quedara con ella, ha trabajado mucho para ser una buena matriarca, pero no la prepare para los Mackenzy, sino para los Andlay.

-Solo si ella quiere recuerda nuestro acuerdo, solo si ella esta interesada.

\- Si no lo olvido, pero no creo que ya lo haya dejado de querer o si, bueno a lo que vine creo que ya es hora de que me la lleve, solo quiero ver sus avances, como me has platicado que han sido extraordinarios.

Elroy Andlay, estaba muy al tanto de todos los avances de sus estudios los recibía cada mes para su satisfacción, sobre todo como se desenvolvía en sociedad, su preparación para ser una dama, una mujer fuerte para resolver problemas que pueda ayudar a minorar la carga del patriarca de los Andlay.

\- Quieres verla…

\- A eso vine

Brown, le ofreció su brazo a Elroy, para ir hacia los corrales donde Candy, estaba tomando su clase de equitación, ya no montaba como una marimachos sino al contrario lo hacía de lado, ella traía su traje de equitación implacable, que lo terminaba de acabar con un sombrero con unos adornos florales, su cabello trenzado muy bien acomodado.

Candy, montaba un caballo color miel con tanta soltura, garbo, orgullo, altives toda un encanto y en cuanto sintió las miradas de su padre y de Sra. Elroy, ella se acercó con mucha seguridad sonrió e hizo que el caballo se agachara en señal de saludo a alas personas que estaban ahí.

El caballo lo sostuvo así, por casi medio minuto después lo levanto, La Sra. Elroy la saludo levantando la mirada hacia ella, estaba fascinada, una cosa era ver los reportes de sus cambios y otra muy diferente era verlos.

Candy, se irguió bajo del caballo y se lo dio a un mozo para que se lo llevara a las caballerizas, acercándose para saludar a la tía Elroy. —hola tía gusto en verte…

Elroy, se quedó sin aliento no sabía que decir, solo la abrazo con gusto le dijo- Hija que bella estas, mírate estas hermosa.

\- Que les parece si entramos a tomar el, te entrando al salón.

Candy, se disculpó ya que subiría a tomar un baño para cambiarse enseguida bajaba ya su doncella tenía su ropa perfectamente arreglada para cambiarse.

Ya en la habitación pensaba en la tina del baño ¿Qué será de Albert? La tía Elroy habrá traído algunas cartas Albert, me habrá olvidado ¿cómo estará la hermana María, la Srta. Pony, Anny, Archie? Salió de la tina para ser ayudada para cambiarse.

Bajo al salón muy bien arreglada y toco para entrar. Toc, toc…

\- Pasa adelante…marcándole la entrada a su hija.

Elroy, estaba estupefacta viendo el arreglo completo de candices, levanto una ceja como signo de aprobación.

Candy, tomo una taza de té y se sentó junto a la tía Elroy que no dejaba de mirarla y le dijo - estoy sorprendida hija por dios eres toda una dama, yo nunca me hubiera imaginado verte así todo un cisne.

\- Bueno las dejo para que platiquen, creo que yo voy a ir a descansar, no me he sentido muy bien de salud.

Candy, llamo a su doncella le dijo—por favor lleven el medicamento a mi padre y asegúrense de que se lo tome.

DONCELLA- si Srta.

Elroy, no podía ni creerlo la Srta. ahí a su lado dando una orden cuando Candy era enemiga de hacer eso cuando a la servidumbre la trataba como si fuera sus amigos.

Candy, abordo al a tía Elroy,- tía ¿cómo están todos? Pregunto…

\- Muy bien de hecho te traje algunas cartas, unas eran del hogar de pony, otras de Anny, Paty, Archie, Stife y un par de Albert.

Candy, las tomo entusiasmada.

Elroy, le dijo a Candy, hija ya es hora de regresar América, creo que ya es el momento perfecto para que regreses conmigo.

Candy, solo se quedó a la expectativa, no sabía que contestar, se había encariñado mucho con el Sr. Brown, con Jeans que dicho sea de paso en su mejor amigo e inseparable. -Tía yo, yo, balbuceaba, haré lo que usted me pida solo que mi padre está enfermo y no quiero irme dejarlo así.

\- Comprendo hija, no soy insensata y mucho menos cruel, de acuerdo hablare con el capitán a ver a que arreglo llegamos.

Pasaron la tarde platicando de todo y de todos, dejando el tema Albert hasta el final.

\- Candy, hija toda la tarde me has preguntado de todas las personas que han sido preciadas para ti, hasta por George me has preguntado, pero por el que no me preguntas es por mi sobrino.

¿Qué pasa? acaso ya lo dejaste de querer, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos buscando su respuesta.

Pero lo que encontró en su mirada fue un dejo de rencor, aunque para su satisfacción, aun encontró amor, por su sobrino, era vieja y una de las cosas que no se puede esconder a los ojos de los demás es el amor, eso es lo Candy menos podía esconder, aun amaba Albert, pero que tanto lo amaba.

\- Tía, como me voy a olvidar de Albert eso jamás, solo que siento que es el que se olvidó de mí. Y más al ver las postales de las cartas y sus fechas solo eran 2 y una de más de un año.

\- hija no lo juzgues él, ha estado muy ocupado, inicio sus actividades como patriarca y con los negocios, mi sobrino William realmente se ha dedicado a los negocios, al cuidado de las empresas de la familia.

Candy, (pensó) para sus adentros y a salir con cuanta chica se le cruzaba en el camino, ya que en los diarios aparecía a cada rato con alguna de ellas, cada foto con diferente chica, en el teatro, en los eventos, cocteles, bueno no había lugar donde apareciera chica nueva conque era fotografiado, la sociedad lo tenía catalogado como un mujeriego, play boy, un casanova, ya que donde él, llegaba los empresarios que sin dudarlo casi le regalaban a sus hijas casaderas al empresario del año.

\- Se lo que estás pensando, porque el sale en las revista acompañado de señoritas, pero créeme hija son solo chismes, el aún no se ha comprometido con nadie, te lo digo yo que estoy esperando que mi sobrino siente cabeza y nos dé un heredero.

Candy, le respondió a su tía,- Albert solo fue mi tutor, mi amigo y hermano, no tengo porque pensar, ni dar por hecho algo, a mí el Sr. Andlay nunca me insinuó nada y mucho menos me prometió nada.

Así que si el sale con quien él quiera, es porque es libre de hacerlo, y no tía no lo estoy esperando, yo tome mi camino vi mis posibilidades creo que ha llegado a un punto en mi vida que he tomado todo lo que tengo y he salido adelante, sin mirar atrás, la vida sigue, no puedo seguir llorando por personas que no quieren estar en mi vida.

Elroy, sintió como un aire de rencor invadía a Candy, aparte de eso sentía un resentimiento hacia su sobrino, pero realmente el, se había ganado todo eso, ya que él. podía haber hecho un espacio para dedicárselo a Candy.

Él se enfrasco en los negocios y otras trivialidades, creo que mi sobrino se siente muy seguro del amor que Candy le profesaba, esa era la razón de que William, ni le preocupaba la sentía muy segura.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraba Elroy con Vincent platicando sobre el futuro de Candy.

\- Me quiero llevar a Candy de regreso América.

\- Lo se Elroy, y no me opongo a eso, solo que tengo una petición déjamela hasta que parta con mi adorada Rose Mary.

Elroy, abrió sus ojos de par en par como Vincent estas enfermo.

\- Así es Emilia ya estoy sobre los días, cada día estoy peor, solo se lo he ocultado a mi muchacha porque no quiero preocuparla.

Elroy, estaba callada no sabía que contestar.

\- Mi doctor me dijo que es cuestión de un mes, máximo 2 y aquí pongo en tus manos los documentos para que toda mi herencia pase a manos de Candice Whay Brown Andlay.

Armand, mi mano derecha, te dirá sobre todas mis propiedades, como las inversiones, a largo y corto plazo las transacciones en la naviera, así como la herencia de mi hijo Anthony que se ha multiplicado por todos estos años que he invertido en la naviera.

Mira Elroy, Candy a estas alturas es una dama con una herencia bastante considerable y con un nombre que cualquier caballero ya sea de algún clan o inclusive de la nobleza no dudaría en tomarla como esposa.

Elroy, al ver los documentos, estaba muy seria,-viendo de lo que se trataba todo lo que por derecho le pertenecía a Candy, efectivamente era una herencia considerable, aunado a eso con un apellido, la podría casar en tres chasquidos con un buen partido.

Pero no era eso para lo que la habían preparado tanto, sino su objetivo era otro, uno más complejo, pero aun así, había prometido que ella decidiría su vida, también había sido preparada para que tomara el camino que ella decidiera.

-Sabes primero eso era lo que quería para la muchacha, yo veía mucho amor desmedido para mi sobrino y en un principio la quise alejar totalmente de él, por el bien de ella, ahora creo que es la candidata perfecta para ser la matriarca de la familia Andlay, será una muy buena esposa para mi sobrino, está completamente lista para ocupar ese lugar.

\- Lo único que te voy a pedir que no la obligues a nada, si ella no lo desea ser cortejada por mi cuñado William o por algún candidato que tú quieras no la obligues, quiero que su vida la decida ella. Y que por supuesto la cuides en mi lugar cuando yo ya no este, ya ha sufrido suficiente como para que todavía tenga que soportar un matrimonio sin amor, lo que es peor amando a otra persona teniendo que casarse con otro, eso no.

\- Te lo prometo la voy a cuidar como si fuera mi propia hija y no cometeré los mismos errores con ella, que cometí con mi hijastra y con mi sobrina Rose Mary.

Candy, se levantó muy temprano ya que no pudo dormir, de solo pensar que estaba haciendo Albert en ese momento ¿con quién estarás? En brazos de quien, ¿Quién tendrá tu corazón?, como no termino de leer todas las cartas que le habían mandado, continuo leyendo hasta que llegó la hora de bajar a desayunar, pero aun así continuo leyendo, cuando llego a las cartas de Albert suspiro y las abrió lentamente.

Querida Candy.

Como estas, me comento la tía Elroy que te fuiste a estudiar a un colegio muy estricto y en el cual no te puedo visitar , hasta que termines tus estudios, estoy muy contento por ti, sabes espero que te esfuerces mucho logres terminar, esta vez, no te escapes jajajaja, mi cabecita dura cuídate.

Te quiere Albert.

Candy, volvió a suspirar y abrió la siguiente.

Hola Candy.

Estoy seguro que ha de estar hiendo muy bien en el colegio, pero cuéntame ya hiciste amigas, espero y aprendas a cocinar para que cuando nos volvamos a ver, me prepares un pastel de chocolate de esos que tanto te gustan, pero bueno he estado muy ocupado y no sé cuándo te pueda volver a ver, espero y sea pronto me encuentre contigo pequeña.

Te quiere Albert.

Candy, sentía que le hervía la sangre del coraje, dos cartas en casi 4 años y solo le decía trivialidades, después solo se empezó a reír, ( pensó) si las hubiera recibido 2 años atrás se hubiera vuelto loca de la felicidad y ahora no sabía si reír o llorar de la decepción.

Como era posible que Albert, como si fuera el bisabuelo Williams, muy a su pesar las había esperado tanto con solo unas líneas, terminaba por quitar la última tela que tenía en sus ojos, ya era hora de dejar Albert atrás, dejarlo de querer, simplemente era hora de despertar seguir su vida sin mirar atrás, pero aun así no era tarea fácil.

Candy, baja a desayunar, saludando a su padre, el Sr. Brown y a su tía Elroy, buenas días con una sonrisa que iluminaba toda la habitación, esa luz que irradiaba, solo ella resplandecía de esa manera.—buenos días padre, tía….

Elroy dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella- Veo que amaneciste muy contenta…

\- Si tía, hoy son mis últimos exámenes de Finanzas, contaduría, negocios, administración, todo en uno.

\- Tanto Candy, veo que te has superado muy bien, quien diría que aquella chiquilla atolondrada, se convertiría en una experta en los negocios.

\- No exagere tía, no es para tanto solo que si voy a ayudar a mi padre tengo que saber, muy bien a que está enfocado cada uno de los negocios.

\- Es verdad hoy son tus exámenes hija, vendrá Jeans…

\- Si así es padre y si sigo ensayando ya pronto presentare el de piano, que vaya que trabajo me dio, pobre Jeans, no sé cómo me tuvo paciencia.

Elroy, con mucho desdén pregunta ¿Quién es Jeans?

\- Es un amigo Jeans Mackenzy.

\- Así de él, clan Mackenzy.

\- Si Emilia es un buen muchacho de hecho yo le debo la vida de Candy, sino fuera por él, quien sabe que hubiese pasado, Vincet le conto con lujo de detalle como Jeans ayudo a Candy, en el acantilado, de cómo la había apoyado en casi todas sus clases y era la razón de que Candy había avanzado en casi todas sus clases muy rápido.

Elroy, Frunció el ceño, en señal de desaprobación, aun así contesto- es un buen muchacho ya veo, no esperaba menos de ese clan.

\- Todo un caballero y digno de mi confianza.

Llaman a la puerta, la dama de servicio- Sr… El joven Jeans Mackenzy, pregunta por la Srta Candy.

\- Que pase.

\- Buenos días, Sr. Brown, Srta. Candy, besando su mano de Candy.

Candy, muy contenta Jeans, llegaste que bueno ya estaba nerviosa de que no llegaras, hoy son mis exámenes y quiero que estés presente.

El capitan Brown hizo las presentaciones correspondientes- Jeans, te presento a Emilia Elroy Andlay la tía de Candy.

Jeans, como todo un caballero, besa la mano de Elroy diciendo Sra. a sus pies.

Elroy, hasta se sonrojo con tal reverencia, mucho gusto joven, así que usted es miembro del Clan Mackenzy.(pensando esos ojos, sus ojos son iguales a los de…)

\- Si así es nuestra villa esta junto a los Brawn, somos vecinos.

\- Si muy cerca a la de los Andlay también acento.

\- Si conozco a su familia, bueno a SIR. Williams, ya tiene tiempo que no lo saludo.

\- Mi sobrino ha tomado posesión del patriarcado y esta muy ocupado, con voz tajante.

\- Vamos muchachos pasen al salón para que nos deleiten con su música, vamos Emilia para que escuches a Candy en el piano.

Entraron al salón y Candy tomo su posición en el piano tocando una melodía magistralmente.

Elroy, viendo a Candy, estaba satisfecha de ver que la muchacha había evolucionado, cambiado para bien, era toda una dama, la veía sin pestañear, realmente Vincet hizo un buen trabajo.

\- Vamos Candy, voy a tocar una melodía contigo, Candy asentó con la cabeza, tocando una melodía juntos, sonriendo con complicidad como aquellos que hubieran hecho una travesura.

Elroy, observaba, con mucha atención, como Jeans se desvivía en atenciones hacia Candy, como no si su muchacha era un ángel y muy bella, cualquiera podría verlo, pero se preguntaba, será que Candy, sentirá algo por Jeans, tendría que indagar eso.

\- Sra. Elroy, me gustaría que me aceptara una invitación a comer en mi villa con mi familia, a mi familia le encantara recibirla y saludarla.

\- Muchísimas gracias si acepto a mí también me dará gusto saludar a tus padres.

\- Estará bien el domingo después de misa, le gustaría mirándola a los ojos.

\- Si está bien, diles a tus padres que el domingo iré a saludarlos.

\- Sr. Brown, Srta. Candy, la invitación también es para ustedes será un honor recibirlos.

\- Lo siento Jeans, yo tengo negocios que atender, pero ve tu hija acompaña a tu tía, además tiene tiempo que no saludas a los padres de Jeans.

\- Si padre, gracias Jeans, durante todo el día presento sus exámenes

En cuanto Candy termino sus exámenes, se retiro despidiéndose, como todo un caballero.

**-POR LA TARDE-**

Se encontraban el capitán Brown junto con Elroy platicando.

\- Crees que Candy tenga algún interés en Jeans.

\- mmm a estas alturas, no lo sé ella dice que solo lo aprecia como amigo, pero por otro lado Jeans se desvive en atenciones para con Candy, de el no dudo su interés.

\- Si es que si, que piensas al respecto.

\- Si es así, quedaría en excelentes manos, no me cabe duda de que la ama, y a los ojos de cualquiera es un excelente partido.

Elroy, enmudeció y pensó, espero que no sea así, porque si no William me va hacer barbacoa, si yo llego con Candy, comprometida o lo que es peor casada, nunca me lo perdonaría. Me la dejo a mi cuidado pero de eso a que yo la mande al otro lado del mundo son cosas mayores.

Que haré si se enamoró de este muchacho, realmente me consterno el verlo, es tan guapo y gallardo, hay hermano si lo vieras, en fin.

Pero si Candy se enamoró de Jeans no tendré de otra que aceptar lo que decida, aunque no me guste, aunque sé que me meteré en problemas con William, pero que hacer ante lo inevitable.

-DEL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO-

Albert estaba muy malhumorado…

\- Como George aun no firma el contrato, que necesita tiempo cuanto más si ya le dimos 3 meses

\- William, tu más que nadie sabe por dónde va todo este asunto.

\- Si ya se, quiere que me case con su hija, busca la manera de atrasar el contrato lo más posible, dios si tuviera que casarme por cada contrato que he firmado, cuantas esposas tendría.

Para Albert ya era normal todo eso, inversionistas que querían a toda costa emparentar con los Andlay, por su posición, cuando sucedía eso le pedía a George que lo acompañara a dichas cenas o reuniones, inclusive tenía que cambiarse de hotel, ya que algunas señoritas se escabullían a su habitación para comprometerlo. Pero como ya sabían su proceder de algunas damas por así decirlo, ellos ideaban la manera para no caer en dichas trampas.

\- Esta bien George, esperare ya sabes como siempre, cenaremos con ellos y ya después me disculpo y tú te quedas con ellos haber quien se cansa primero.

\- jajajajajjaj me tocara sortear las pláticas de la Srta. Martha preguntando por ti.

\- Es un suplicio tener una plática con ella, realmente me aburre solo platica de chismes a mí que me importa si la Srta. Verónica se casó o no, que si las hermanas Prevenzza se quedaran solteronas, no se suspiro -tiene mucho que no tengo una plática amena como las de….

\- Como las de la Srta Candy.

\- Si como esas platicas interminables, ni siquiera podía sentir el tiempo, ¿Cómo estará? No sé nada de ella.

\- Quieres que investigue.

\- No me dijo mi tía que no aceptan cartas donde está estudiando, tu sabes porque, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan rebelde, no hubiera sido necesario mandarla a ese colegio, no se últimamente me he puesto ansioso solo la tengo en mi cabeza no dejo de pensar en ella.

\- Bueno será que ya pronto vamos a regresar, a lo mejor sea eso, luego viste esa foto donde esa señorita se le parece a la señorita Candy, eso te puso así, un poco celoso tal vez.

\- Lo miro con desaprobación, dios George otra vez con lo mismo, Candy es como mi hermana, celoso yo como crees, además no tardando se tendrá que casar, te imaginas yo celoso del que vaya ser su esposo. Solo es ansiedad, son tantos años que deseo verla saber que esta contenta y que es feliz.

GEORGE- Como quieras, bueno te dejo nos vemos en la noche. (Pensando), si tan solo aceptaras tus sentimientos por ella.

**-EN LA CENA-**

Llego el Sr. Moonder con su hija Martha Moonder , al igual llego George y Williams saludando a su nuevo socio.

William, bueno Sr. Moonder me alegra que se haya decidido acompañarnos.

\- Si William, mi hija Martha quiso acompañarme quería saludarte, me gustaría que se conozcan mejor y no se con el tiempo establezcan una relación.

\- Saludo, a la muchacha como todo un caballero- hola Srta. Martha, como a estado.

\- Muy bien William, deseando verte, le dije a mi padre que si iba a venir contigo que me trajera la última vez casi no pudimos conversar.

William, sonrió, si claro me acuerdo bien.

\- Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo en Colombia, nosotros solo venimos a ver los cafetales este calor me está matando.

\- Bueno Srta. Espero que su padre cierre el trato de la inversión sobre expandir la empresa de café y concluiría mi viaje aquí.

\- Bueno William, la verdad yo no sé aun…

\- Sr. Moonder como pensé que vendría que le parece si nos adentramos en lo que venimos mi propuesta es esta, enseñándole unos papeles.

George también le comento- lo que es Sr. Moonder es que ya llevamos dándole muchas vueltas al mismo asunto perdemos tiempo, el tiempo es dinero y es un lujo que no podemos tener en estos momentos.

Albert con cara de molestia le dijo- Necesitamos una respuesta disculpe si siente la presión, pero llevo mucho tiempo buscando una respuesta, al no tenerla buscare otro inversionista.

\- Si ya veo, ok creo que ya saben mi respuesta, no puedo perder esta oportunidad de exportar mi producto, está hecho acepto.

-Está bien Sr. Moonder me alegra que haya aceptado.

Martha, apenas iba abrir la boca, para preguntar otra cosa cuando…

\- Me tengo que disculpar con usted Sr. Moonder y con su preciosa hija, la verdad es que tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, un poco de gripe, me retiro a descansar. Pero mi Secretario se queda atendiendo, se levanta despidiéndose.

El Sr. Moonder y su hija, no pudieron poner objeción y solo vieron cómo se marchó.

Albert, ya en su cuarto 3 pisos debajo de donde según estaba su habitación se recostó y pensó, Candy, ya quiero verte, te extraño, ya quiero ver tus ojos, tu sonrisa ya pronto, pronto.

No sé qué haré cuando te vea de nuevo, será que cuando decidas tener una relación, me pondré celoso, no creo, tu solo eres mi hermanita, no puedo verte de otra manera, además no sé si tu aun sientes algo por mí, si aún me quieres.

Sera que aun tengas un sentimiento hacia a mi, dios esta ansiedad me carcome el alma, creo que ya es momento de regresar, te he dejado sola mucho tiempo.

Te llevare de vacaciones a donde tú quieras, no se a la playa quizás, sé que la tía pegara el gran grito pero aun así, te llevare de vacaciones para que te olvides de ese encierro.

**EN ESCOCIA….**

Elroy, preguntaba- Como le fue a Candy en sus exámenes.

\- Muy bien de hecho ya es una experta en el manejo de los negocios, te sorprenderías de cómo tiene ojo para eso.

\- Vaya eso si me sorprende, realmente estoy fascinada con ella, cualquiera diría que nació en una familia de buena cuna, su desenvolvimiento es muy bueno, aun no sé cómo se desarrolla en eventos.

Vincent, muy bien no te preocupes por eso, Jeans me ha ayudado en eso, ya que siempre tienen grandes fiestas, así que Candy es una de las invitadas, créeme se desenvuelve muy bien, mas con las señoras que han querido humillarla, no sabes cómo ha tenido que sortear las miradas inquisitivas de las señoritas y señoras que quieren ser cortejadas por Jeans.

Candy, es asombrosa en esos asuntos de ponerlas en su lugar, claro está aún la prueba de fuego no llega, lo hace con gracia porque en el fondo siento que solo lo hace por mera cortesía, pero ya habiendo un sentimiento de por medio no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar.

\- Te refieres si se podrá controlar, en caso de sentir celos, quizás.

\- Si eso exactamente, en su defecto si mi cuñado, la vera como mujer o solo la seguirá viendo como una chiquilla.

\- Bueno Jeans y William, tienen la misma edad, si Jeans la ve como mujer porque piensa que Williams no podrá verla de otra manera, digo si ella sola, brilla como el sol.

\- Bueno Elroy, a todo esto estas segura que mi cuñado, no está con alguien en estos momentos, digo hemos planeado esto por mucho tiempo y ahora que lo veo cerca tal vez el, no la quiera.

\- La querrá, que no te quepa la menor duda y no esta con nadie también me entregan su reporte, tiene más de dos años sin ni una relación, así que si mi niña llega con su extraordinario cambio, tu qué crees que pase, se van a enamorar. Conozco a mi sobrino más de lo que él quisiera, se lo que le gusta, aunque no lo admitía, pero sé que gustaba de Candy.

Solo que en ese tiempo, hay que ser sinceros, Candy era una niña, bueno el apenas iba a tomar su cargo, aunque quisiera no hubiera sido conveniente en esos momentos hacer algo, pero ahora Candy ya está a punto de cumplir 21, es hermosa, tiene estatus, que más puede pedir mi sobrino.

\- Suspiro, sino fuera porque mi Rose Mary, lo quería como un hijo me negaría rotundamente a esto, hasta me negaría que te la lleves, pero sé que es un alma solitaria, mi Rose Mary, siempre soñó en que fuera feliz, que encontrara una buena mujer para que lo acompañara en su difícil vida.

Quien me iba a decir que sería yo quien prepararía a esa mujer, así que por esa parte mi Rose Mary puede descansar en paz, por otro lado si ellos se llegan a casar por amor, también mi hijo descansaría en paz, yo cumpliría con mi propósito.

Hay Elroy, que te puedo decir, mejor mujer no podrá encontrar, mi niña es una muchacha, muy alegre con mucha luz, con energía, con una seguridad que haría hasta la mujer más bella se tambalee frente a ella, solo te puedo decir que si William no la quiere, no sabes lo que estaría dejando ir.

\- Sé que en cuanto la vea se va enamorar de ella al instante, solo deja que suceda, yo nuca me equivoco.

Candy, en su habitación, ya se preparaba para dormir, solo pensaba, que va a pasar cuando te vuelva a ver Albert, rayos porque no solo te olvido de una buena vez, así podría avanzar, porque no te sales de mi corazón de una buena vez, cada que pienso en ti lo hago con la misma intensidad, porque no simplemente te dejo de querer.

Podría aceptar a Jeans, pero no puedo engañarme a mí misma, no puedo verlo de otra manera porque tu estas en medio de todo, si acepte a convertirme en esto fue por ti, porque quería ser como esas señoritas, las cuales llamaban tu atención.

Ahora ni siquiera estoy segura si hice lo correcto, el venir aquí solo ha hecho que siga pensando en ti, pero tú eres un imposible jamás vas amarme, ni me veras como yo quiero que me veas, como una mujer que te ama.

Regresare y estaré un tiempo después regresare con mi padre, si eso haré alegare que lo extraño, le escribiré para que vaya por mí, no creo que me deje mucho tiempo con la tía, hayyy a quien engaño no te vas a querer regresar, una vez que estés a su lado no querrás alejarte de él.

Al siguiente día, se prepararon para asistir a misa, como todos los domingos, después irían a desayunar, ese día no irían con Vincent sino que las acompañaría Jeans, llegando muy gallardo en la mañana.

Elroy al verlo sintió como retrocedió el tiempo y un muchacho muy parecido a él, iba por ella para ir a misa, dios sino fuera por ese color de cabellos serias igual a…. sonrió buenos días joven.

JEANS- Madan, será un honor escoltarlas, me sentiré alagado de llevar dos hermosas damas de mi brazo.

\- Eres muy adulador, si sigues así vas hacer que me enamore de ti.

\- Bueno madan espero que no suceda ya que mi corazón ya está ocupado por una señorita que es de su familia.

\- jajajajajja, crees que no lo sé si se te nota a leguas, solo que mi sobrina, sabes desde hace tiempo….

Candy, venia bajando Jeans ya estoy lista, como siempre sorprendente en su arreglo.

Elroy, ya la esperaba, _ vamos niña que tanto te arreglas.

\- ya voy tía, solo me pongo los guantes.

Elroy- Sonriendo, _anda vamos que se hace tarde.

\- señorita Candy, esta hermosa como siempre, solo que esta vez he decidido escoltar a otra dama, lo siento dándole el brazo a Elroy, madan me permite.

\- Claro... Elroy vio como casi toda a comunidad del poblado de ese lugar no apartaban la vista a los muchachos, las señoritas no apartaban la vista de Jeans y los jóvenes no apartaban la vista de Candy, agradecía en esos momentos que ellos fueran amigos, sino como hubiera podido sortear tantas miradas y tantos cortejos.

Al salir el sacerdote los saludo, sabía quién era Elroy así que no dudo en acercarse para platicar con ella.

\- Buenos días, me da gusto de verla, hace mucho tiempo que no nos visitaba.

\- Bueno vine a visitar a mi sobrina y lo correcto es acompañarla en los días que estaré por acá.

-Bueno espero y ahora que este por aquí ya nos de la sorpresa de que los jóvenes se comprometan, como lo hemos estado esperando.

\- Trago seco, bueno eso ya no depende de mí, solo le diré que mi sobrina muy pronto viajara de regreso a su hogar, en América.

\- Pero como se la va a llevar.

\- Bueno no por el momento pero si pronto, muy pronto, se quedó muy pensativa estará haciendo bien, en llevársela tal vez si la dejara seria más feliz acompañada de ese joven, como quitarle la felicidad a uno para dársela a otro.

Como saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto, como saber si William la va hacer feliz, por un lado el ver a Jeans como se le iluminaba el rostro de solo ver a Candy, que su amor no lo podía ocultar, pero el dentro de todo, era feliz, creció bien en una familia, muy querido y mimado.

En cambio su William, había crecido rodeado de tantas responsabilidades, siempre eran estar en clases, preparándolo para ser un buen líder, que lo único que deseaba era hacerlo feliz, con lo poco que ella podría hacer por él.

Eso era solo preparar a alguien que estuviera a su altura, alguien que él pudiera querer, alguien que podría estar ahí incondicionalmente, que lo ame por lo que él era y no por su posición, un igual, una persona que lo entienda y que no lo fuera atraicionar.

Solo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto y no equivocarse…

CONTINUARA…

Bueno chicas, espero y les haya gustado la historia solo les pido paciencia ya se está desarrollando y sobre todo se develaran varias cosas que están ocultas, cosas que se estarán descubriendo, por favor no odien a mi güero chulo precioso el también lleva muchas cargas sobre los hombros.

Tratare de editar y darles 3 capítulos a la semana, pero como saben esta otro fic en proceso con Las amantes de Alberth que a veces aunque quiera no me da el tiempo.

Bueno chicas espero sus comentarios y las espero ya saben por la XEW, RADIO.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

En la casa de los Mackenzy ya esperaban a las inventadas, sabían que llegarían después de asistir a misa, los padres de Jeans no iban a perder la oportunidad, de hablar con Elroy sobre Candy, de hecho ya hasta habían pensado que si podían, podrían hasta pedir su mano.

Vincet, siempre se había negado a recibir alguna proposición en cuestión de comprometer a Candy, en eso era muy tajante, siempre decía que esas cuestiones a él, no le competían, ya que ella pertenencia y se debía a su clan, eran ellos en su caso los que decidirían su futuro.

Así que recibir a tan alta dama en su casa, era la oportunidad perfecta para solicitarla, aunque Jeans les había dicho que no lo hicieran, no pensaban desaprovechar la ocasión.

Entraron al salón donde ya las recibía los padres de Jeans, SACHA Y DLOGLASS MACKENZY, bienvenidas saludando a sus invitadas. Pasándolas directamente al comedor.

Todos comenzaron una plática sobre trivialidades, del clima y de más, hasta que…

La señora Mackenzy Sacha comenzó con las preguntas- Pero dígame como esta su familia.

\- Muy bien, mi sobrino William, encargado de los negocios de la familia como el Patriarca de la familia, Archivald se le acaba de unir al consorcio, de hecho ya se comprometió con una muchacha de muy buena familia, mi otro sobrino se encarga de los hoteles y algunos otros negocios.

\- Y su sobrino William ya se casó.

\- Bueno, no aun no quiere sentar cabeza, confió en que pronto aparezca la tan merecedora del puesto de matriarca de mi clan, sin dejar de mirar a Candy.

\- Y tu Candice, tienes algún pretendiente, mirándola fijamente.

\- No Sra. Mackenzy, aun no tengo ningún compromiso.

Jeans, entro en la plática- pero Candy, eso se puede arreglar, si me aceptaras yo sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra, sonriendo pícaramente

Candy, Se puso roja como un tomate y contesto- JEANS, sabes que te quiero, pero no me hagas sentir mal por favor y menos enfrente de tus padres, además eso sería terrible para tus admiradoras, no podría romperles el corazón, son muchas imagínate.

\- auchch, eso dolió, realmente acabas de herir mi corazón, haciendo un ademan con las manos tocándose el corazón.

Elroy, sintió que se le devolvía la vida, después de esa declaración, era imposible zafarse, ya hasta se imaginaba, como pollito rostizado enjaretada en un palo y a su sobrino dándole vueltas, para cocerse.

La madre de Jeans, noto como su hijo se estaba regalando y Candy le decía diplomáticamente que no,-Jeans, hijo por favor, no hagas ruborizar a Candy, pobre más roja ya no puede ponerse.

Ahora era el turno de hablar del patriarca del clan Mackenzy Douglas Mackenzy- Bueno Elroy, la verdad es que, si Candy aceptara a mi muchacho, la recibiríamos con los brazos abiertos en mi familia y sabes que quedaría en muy buenas manos, sabemos que es una muchacha ejemplar, de muy buena familia.

Elroy, muy orgullosa de escuchar eso,- bueno Douglas eso ya no depende de mí, sino de su padre, o en su defecto mi sobrino sobre el consentimiento y de Candy por supuesto.

\- Claro Emilia, lo sé pero lo comento para que lo sepas que de nuestra parte no hay ningún impedimento.

Así transcurrió la comida, Elroy no era tonta eso claramente era una petición de mano hacia Candy, pensó – me la tengo que llevar inmediatamente antes de que Candy termine enamorada de este muchacho, después lo miro, no la culparía, la verdad hasta tonta es por no aceptarlo.

Elroy y Candy, iban de regreso a la Villa Brown, cuando Elroy pregunto…

\- Candy, hija estas segura que no sientes nada por Mackenzy

\- Bueno si lo quiero mucho, se ha convertido en alguien muy especial para mí, un amigo inseparable no sé qué habría hecho sin el aquí, pero no lo amo, no como él, quisiera que yo lo viera.

\- Y por William, aun lo amas.

Candy, se puso roja, preferiría no contestar, aun no sé lo que siento por él, por un lado aún conservo su recuerdo de nuestra vida juntos en Chicago en la mansión, por otro su abandono solo me ha carcomido el alma, así que aún no se ya lo que siento, mirando hacia la venta…

-000000000000000-

Elroy Andlay, partiría la siguiente semana, no antes de hablar con Brown, sobre la muchacha.

\- Emilia quiero entregarte algo, saco una cajita aterciopelada como un baúl, ten esto es para Candy, quiero que se lo entregues cuando este contigo.

\- Pero son las joyas de Rose Mary.

\- Si son para Candy, si mi hijo viviera ella ya sería su esposa, ella seria a única dueña de esas joyas.

\- Esta bien estoy de acuerdo.

\- Solo cuídala mucho, trata de que sea feliz.

\- Te lo prometo.

Elroy Andlay, Partió a Nueva york, abatida por todo lo que sus hombros acaban de recaer, pero era fuerte y si alguna vez vio por sus sobrinos, por Candy, lo haría también.

Elroy, iba llegando a Chicago cuando recibió un telegrama – Vincet Brown había muerto de un paro respiratorio, llamo a Candy, para saber cómo estaba, la llamada la acepto ARMAND.

ARMAND DANTES, mano derecha del Sr. Brown.

Elroy, pregunto cuando podía ir por Candy.

\- Sra. ANDRWY, Candy tendrá que quedarse 2 meses en Escocia, para recibir su herencia y hacer todos los cambios a su nombre de las propiedades ya como dueña.

\- pero para esas fechas yo no podré ir por ella, ya que mi sobrino está por llegar.

\- No se preocupe Sra. Andlay, yo la llevaría personalmente, empezaremos con la mudanza hacia América, el Sr. Brown dejo instrucciones precisas.

Elroy, pregunto a ARMAND.

\- Si Sra. dígame.

\- ¿Cómo esta ella?

\- Destrozada, pero no se preocupe, el tiempo lo cura todo, ella está acompañada por mi esposa, no se preocupe cuidaremos de ella, no estará sola.

\- Gracias cuídenla.

WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLAY, arribaba a su mansión de Chicago después de mucho tiempo de no volver, había regresado América, un par de años atrás pero solo había llegado hasta Nueva York, ya que ahí tenía unas oficinas de enlace, de ahí partía a los diferentes lugares a los que viajaba por sus negocios, era más cómodo para él, también por otras razones.

Elroy, Junto con su sobrino Archivald y el sequito de sirvientes en la entrada, William por fin, abrazando a su sobrino.

\- Ya te extrañaba tía.

\- Tío que gusto que regresaste.

Anny dirigiéndose a William- Sr. Andlay, que gusto verle.

\- Anny, llámame Albert por favor vas hacer parte de la familia.

Anny, solo se ruborizo.

\- Empezó a buscar a su alrededor, pero no encontró ese par de ojos verdes, que tanto ansiaba encontrar.

Elroy, camino hacia el salón,- pasa hijo ponte cómodo, Dorotty que suban el equipaje de mi sobrino.

\- gusto en verle SR. Andlay.

\- Hola Dorotty.

Albert, al no ver a Candy pregunto- Y ¿ dónde está Candy?.

Archivald, solo agacho la cabeza, junto con Anny.

\- Tía ¿dónde está Candy?.

Elroy, un tanto nerviosa, sobrino ella aun no regresa de sus estudios.

\- Tía yo le dije en mi telegrama, que cuando yo regresara quería a Candy en la mansión.

\- Yo se William, pero no le dieron permiso, hasta dentro d semanas ya está arreglado su regreso.

\- Eso espero tía, sino quiere que yo mismo vaya por ella, Albert sentía que le hervía la sangre, su tía actuaba extraña, nerviosa y algo le decía que no le estaban diciendo la verdad.

\- Archie, te veo en el estudio.

\- Si tío, voy enseguida.

-EN EL ESTUDIO-

Al entrar lo primero que hizo Albert fue abordar a Archie- que sabes de Candy ¿Dónde está?

\- No se tío, yo estuve investigando y le pregunte Anny , me dijo que en la escuela en la que ella estaba nunca se inscribió y ya fui a buscarla por todos lados.

\- Porque no me lo dijiste, me hubieras enviado un telegrama.

\- Tío a donde si era muy difícil localizarte.

\- Se le heló la sangre, se sentó en su sillón aventando su cabeza hacia atrás, no creo que mi tía sea capaz de haberle hecho algo malo, pero tendré que interrogarla y pobre de ella si le hizo algo, soy capaz de mandarla a un asilo de anciano de por vida.

\- Tío la verdad tardaste mucho tiempo en regresar yo ya llevo varios años buscándola, no he podido dar con ella, fui a Misuri, me recorrí todos los institutos, inclusive fui a platicar con Terry, por si el sabia donde está, me dijo que él, no la ha visto desde el colegio Sao Pablo.

\- A ver Archie, ya fuiste al hogar de Pony,.

\- Ya pero no quise asustar a sus madres, solo les pregunte si tenían la dirección del colegio y me dijeron que no, pero que si les había escrito, solo que las cartas llegaban de otra dirección que la tía, las enviaba con su chofer, y es cierto yo las vi.

\- Bueno eso me deja un poco más tranquilo.

\- Por eso no quise alarmarte, hasta leí una, donde contaba que estaba estudiando y que le iba muy bien en sus clases, era su letra la conozco muy bien.

\- Se levantó de su asiento, caminaba de un lado a otro con sus manos apretándoselas de los nervios, se sirvió un vaso de whisky y lo tomo de un solo trago, para tratar de calmarse.

Después hablare con la tía sobre ese tema, ya no te preocupes déjalo en mis manos.

-Si tío, me da gusto que estés de regreso…

-ooooooooooooooooo-

Al siguiente día Albert estaba en su despacho, cuando de repente se empezaron a escuchar los martillazos, los trabajadores que entraban y salían de la mansión.

\- Pero ¿qué pasa tía?.

\- William, estoy arreglando una habitación.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Para quién?

\- Se los digo después del almuerzo cuando este toda la familia.

-EN EL ALMUERZO-

Elroy, comenzó la plática con sus sobrinos- William, Archivald, Anny, aunque mi Alistar no está, por estar en Atlanta, y tu Anny aunque aún no estas casada con mi sobrino lo harás pronto y ya te tomo en cuenta como de la familia.

Archie, toma de la mano Anny, los dos- Gracias tía.

\- Estoy muy contenta por el regreso de mi sobrino William, eso ya lo saben, además les tengo algo que comunicar, como en 2 semanas llegara la Srta. Brown, como mi invitada permanente a esta casa y como mi pupila, es una chica encantadora, de muy buena familia, a causa de la pérdida de su padre que era su única familia, yo me haré cargo de ella en adelante.

Hasta que concerté un buen matrimonio para ella, que dudo que no tarde mucho en suceder, ya que es una heredera de una gran fortuna y sobretodo una belleza exuberante.

\- No cree tía, que debió de comunicármelo antes de tomar semejante decisión.

\- Querido sobrino ella es hija de un gran amigo mío, yo no puedo desampararla, que no hiciste lo mismo por Candices, ahora a mí, porque me reprochas una buena acción.

\- Sabia que detrás de eso, era una trampa de su tía, para meterle por los ojos a su nueva pupila, con eso tratar de comprometerlo.

Albert ya molesto por la noticia- Tía ¿Para quién está arreglando la habitación? y ¿Cuál habitación?

\- Para mí pupila, la de Rose Mary.

\- Queee, no esa habitación pretendo dársela a Candy.

\- Lo siento y si quieres que acepte a Candice aquí, tendrás que aceptar a mi pupila tome esa habitación y tratarla como de la familia.

Albert, solo cerro los puños ya no quiso seguir discutiendo con su tía, sabía que perdería los estribos y podría desquitarse con Candy, esperaría hasta que Candy regrese, para poner las cosas en su lugar.

-DEL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO-

Había una Candy, desconsolada, pero Armand y su esposa le daban animosa si como Jeans, que no dejaba de visitarla, pero Armand, le dijo que lo que menos quería el Sr Brown, era verla llorar, así que se tenía que reponer lo más pronto posible, ya que su viaje estaba próximo ya a escasos una semana.

Candy, salió con Jeans a un picnic, ahí le informaría que viajaría América, que haya viviría con su tía Elroy.

\- Srta. Candy, yo sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería, pero te pido que me aceptes, yo te haría muy feliz.

\- No Jeans, no es justo para ti, yo no te puedo ver como tú quieres que te vea, yo solo te puedo ver como un hermano, un amigo, perdóname yo aún, tu sabes.

\- Si lo sé, no te disculpes, te voy a extrañar mucho he Candy, es por eso que te quiero quitar esta pulsera sin valor y darte esta, sacando un estuche aterciopelado, quitando la que le había dado.

\- Muchas gracias Jeans, no debiste, cuando Candy lo abrió y vio una pulsera de oro y con dije colgando MCZ, Jeans no puedo es demasiado.

\- Si no me aceptas como novio, por lo menos acéptame como amigo, Candy yo de antemano ya sabía la respuesta por eso mande hacer esta pulsera y no un anillo, solo es para que no me olvides.

\- Como crees que me voy a olvidar de ti, eso nunca, te quiero muchísimo me has apoyado incondicionalmente, yo sin ti nunca hubiera soportado mi estancia aquí, nunca hubiera terminado mis estudios, además prometiste visitarme.

\- Eso ni lo dudes, de que voy a ir a visitarte lo haré y además no se estoy pensando en ir América a invertir en alguna empresa y expandirme, algunos compatriotas les ha ido muy bien en los negocios, igual y mi visita seria permanente.

Jeans, tomo la pulsera se la puso en la mano, prométeme que la usaras.

-Prometido, dándose un abrazo.

-oooooooooooooooooooo-

Elroy, estaba con Anny, viendo los avances de la nueva habitación.

\- Tía está quedando preciosa la habitación, de verdad digna de una princesa.

\- Si Anny, es para una princesa, una real princesa, espero la trates bien, sean amigas además creo que te va caer bien, ella es una chica muy buena.

Anny, solo acento con la cabeza, pero no dejando de sentir un poco de celos de la pupila de su tía Elroy.

Albert, estaba en el estudio y no se podía concentrar con tanto martillazo, cuando de repente escucho un coche ruidoso, salió a ver de qué se trataba, al salir vio un remolque grande con un par de hermosos corceles esperando para bajar, así con un carro con un montón de maletas, que no alcanzo ni a contar de tantas que eran.

\- ya veo que llegaron y con bien bájenlos por favor ya están listas sus caballerizas.

Albert, salió a ver a los caballos estaban estresados esperen, no lo vayan a lastimar yo les ayudo, poco a poco acariciándolos y hablándoles hasta que pudo bajarlos, Albert observo las pantorrillas del caballo, así como su pelaje- woow son hermosos, muy hermoso ejemplar sin dejar de acariciar al caballo.

\- Si son muy hermosos, son de mi pupila, ella sabe montar muy bien y hace bailar sus caballos, solo que no quiso traer los demás, solo estos dos que son sus favoritos. Yo le dije que había espacio suficiente para traer a los demás, pero me comento que no quería molestar.

\- mmm, que considerada con un dejo de ironía.

Elroy, solo sonrió y pensó- cuando sepas de quien se trata te tragaras tus reproches William.

En la habitación, que estaban arreglando, seguían los martillazos y a todo lo que daban, porque Madan Elroy dijo que urgía verla terminada lo antes posible.

Albert, estaba que no podía concentrase, salió enojado de su despacho y le dijo a Dorotty, - por favor prepárame una maleta para una semana, me voy no puedo concentrar con tanto ruido.

\- Te vas sobrino.

\- Si tía, me voy al departamento que están cerca de las oficinas, no me puedo concentrar con tanto ruido.

\- Solo espero que vengas a recibir a mi pupila, como cabeza de la familia Andlay.

\- Tía conque Archie la reciba es más que suficiente.

\- Pero sobrino dame ese gusto, por favor.

\- No se tía a lo mejor solo vengo a tomar el, te y no prometo nada.

Albert, estaba decidido a mudarse definitivamente a otro lugar, sino a remodelar esos departamentos que había adquirido, para no tener que aguantar las insinuaciones de su tía. Además no tenía ganas de recibir a la tal pupila esa, que de seguro era una engreída, petulante, grosera y todos los calificativos de las Srtas. de sociedad de esa época.

En el nuevo departamento, soñaba en regalarle uno a Candy, para que este mas cómoda, lejos del protocolo, lejos de las miradas de su tía y de los sirvientes, si eso haría remodelaría un departamento exclusivo para ella, para su pequeña donde pudiera vivir sin protocolos donde seria libre solo ella.

Su pensamiento solo giraba referente a ella, pequeña donde estas, regresa a mí, donde estas te extraño pequeña, así hasta que se quedó dormido.

\- AL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO-

Los sirvientes de la Villa Brown se despedían de Candy, Srta. la vamos a extrañar, la Sra. Matilde la cocinera, Susana, Martha, Cristina la mucama y de los demás sirvientes.

CANDY- Me da mucha pena, tener que irme, lo bueno es que ya han sido ubicados con las familias cercanas y espero regresar, todos lloraban, Candy no era la excepción salió y toda la villa era cubierta con sábanas blancas, para los muebles, cerrando la villa con unos candados gigantes, algunos caballos fueron llevados a la Villa Andlay, algunos otros a la villa Mackenzy.

Candy, solo suspiro y subió al cochero que la llevaría América, a su nueva vida ya con 21 años, ya habían pasado 5 años sin ver a Albert.

Ya en el barco en la neblina, recordó todo su pasado, como había cambiado su vida, como la vida se llevaba a las personas que amaba y las que la habían amado, solo se iban de su vida.

\- Srta. Candy, vamos a su camarote se va a resfriar.

\- Si Armand, voy enseguida.

Al parecer unos días el Mauritana arribaba, a Nueva york.

Candy, no dejo de pensar como ráfaga de viento a Terry, ¿Cómo estarás? Serás feliz, eso espero hayas triunfado.

\- Srta. Candy bajamos nos hospedaremos en un hotel, ya tenemos las reservaciones y mañana después del desayuno partimos a Chicago ya de que le avisé a la señora Elroy.

-EN EL HOTEL-

Candy, subió con sus doncella a su habitación, ya que desde que llego a Escocia fueron asignadas a ella y aunque no quería hasta termino por acostumbrarse.

Srta. Vamos a preparar el baño y descanse un rato para bajar a cenar.

\- No tengo ánimos de bajar, mejor pide mi cena si ustedes quieren bajar háganlo

-3 DIAS PARA EL ARRIBO DE CANDY-

\- Williams tienes que estar en Nueva York, mañana temprano, para cerrar un trato con una nueva naviera.

\- George, estas de vacaciones.

\- Si pero llamaron del corporativo que es urgente Armand Dantes, el apoderado legal de los Brown, va a llegar y quiere hacer el trato, con los nuevos embarques, esta es una naviera muy bien posicionada sus líneas marítimas son muy seguras, tengo meses tratando de concertar una cita.

Siempre están a tope, todos los embarques que ellos se encargan llegan bien, casi no hay perdidas, los embarques evaden a los navíos de piratas, las flotillas de barcos tienen los mejores compartimentos, todos los granos llegarían frescos.

\- Es muy necesario que vaya.

-Si William.

\- Esta bien cuando llega Armand.

\- pasado mañana en la tarde ya tengo todo arreglado.

\- EN LA MANSIÓN-

\- Pero sobrino como que te vas a Nueva York, tú me prometiste que recibirías a mi invitada.

\- Tía dije que no prometía nada, además solo me voy 2 días regresare lo antes posible, casi estoy seguro llegar a tiempo.

\- Esta bien como quieras.

\- Tía usted me dijo que más tardar en 3 semanas Candy, estaría de vuelta y solo faltan 4 días para ese plazo.

\- Si ella va a llegar ya mande arreglar su habitación, como prometí.

\- Eso espero tía, porque si no créame esta vez haber consecuencias y muy graves.

-EN NUEVA YORK-

Candy, estaba descansando en su habitación, pero tuvo ganas de salir a caminar, así que se vistió tomo sus guantes y su sombrero, se dispuso a salir, sus doncellas en la habitación contigua estaban muy cansadas, se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

Candy, salió de puntitas y cerró la puerta de hecho ya Armand, sabía que ella no bajaría, cuando de repente uno de los…

Botones le pregunto Srta. Quiere que le llame a un cochero

\- no solo voy a caminar por el parque.

En el restaurant del hotel se encontraba Albert, George y Armand.

\- Te presento a WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLAY.

ARMAND- Es un placer conocerlo un hombre tan enigmático y sobretodo tan famoso empresario.

Tanto Albert como Armand, entraron en materia, sobre todo porque Albert quería importar productos del extranjero al país.

Armand, le presento todo lo referente a la naviera, precios, aranceles e impuestos, así como las rutas más seguras.

Albert, quedo muy satisfecho con dicha reunión y muy contento de poder hacer negocios con el solo faltaba firmar los contratos, que se harían en el consorcio Andlay en Chicago.

Ya que Armand traía un encargo muy delicado y personal que tenía que tratar en dicha ciudad.

\- Vaya Armand, si hubiese sabido que viajarías a Chicago no hubiese sido necesario vernos aquí.

\- No señor Andlay estuvo bien porque no tardare, solo serán unos días y me regreso a Europa, tengo negocios que atender ya que mi Sr. ha fallecido y ahora la que quedara al frente es su hija, necesita de todo mi apoyo.

De hecho ella le va a firmar los contratos yo solo se los voy a preparar

\- Vaya la Señora debe ser muy buena en los negocios, como para atender los negocios de su padre.

\- Señorita, Aun no se casa y si ella llevara los negocios de la naviera de Nueva York, por ser pequeña, yo llevare los negocios de Europa como su apoderado legal solo hasta que se case y después supongo que lo hará su esposo.

\- Esta bien muero por conocerla, se encuentra con usted.

\- Si solo que termino cansada por el viaje, pero no se preocupe, en cuanto lleguemos a Chicago concertare una cita con usted, ya de que este establecida que no tomara mucho tiempo, una semana a lo mucho.

\- Esta bien usted nos llama, George será mejor quedarnos e irnos mañana temprano estoy cansado.

\- Si Williams ya hice la reservación.

-Cenamos para brindar por los nuevos negocios.

\- Claro, le parece bien a las 8.00 solo voy a subir a tomar un baño y a cambiarme.

\- Si está bien a las 8:00

\- Disculpe como se llamaba el dueño de la naviera.

\- Brown, Vincent Brown.

Albert, palideció en cuanto escucho ese nombre, era el padre de mi sobrino Anthony que ya hacia muerto años atrás, ¿Qué Vincet está muerto?

\- Lo conoció Sr. Andlay.

\- Si era padre de mi difunto sobrino Anthony, pero no supe que haya tenido más hijos o que se haya vuelto a casar, tenía entendido que nunca lo hizo.

\- De hecho, su hija la Srta Brown, es adoptada, hija de su prima (mintió)

\- Ahora entiendo, ojala pueda saludarla y darle mis condolencias antes de que partan a chicago.

\- Partimos mañana muy temprano.

\- Bueno la conoceré en Chicago en la firma del contrato.

-000000000000-

Candy, salió del hotel, cuando Albert iba subiendo las escaleras y sintió un perfume muy familiar a rosas, inmediatamente empezó a buscar a la dueña de dicho perfume solo pronuncio **CANDY**. Si es ella es su olor puedo percibirlo a kilómetros y solo vio una silueta por la puerta principal.

Candy, comenzó a caminar y se metió a una florería atraída por las rosas.

Albert, salió como emborrachado de ese olor, voltio y vio una florería, me estoy volviendo loco era el aroma de las florería ya hasta siendo su olor por todas partes, tanto es mi deseo de verla.

Candy, compro un ramo de rosas, empezó a caminar sin voltear, hasta que llego a una marquesina gigante ahí estaba Terry Grajam, en gran presentación junto a Susana Marlon, como coprotagonista en la obra Romeo y Julieta.

Candy, solo sonrió, Terry lo lograste cumpliste tu sueño, me da gusto que hayas logrado lo que tanto anhelabas, así regresando a su hotel. Ya de regreso se encontró Armand en el las escaleras del hotel.

\- Srta. No debe salir sola, sus damas donde están, si le pasara algo que cuentas voy a dar.

\- No te preocupes solo salí a comprar unas flores solo eso, ya estoy de regreso ya me voy a descansar.

\- Esta bien descanse que mañana partimos muy temprano.

A lo lejos los veía George, sin dejar de mirar asombrado pero que belleza, me lo habían comentado pero no podía creerlo, hasta que vio que Candy se metió a su cuarto se acercó.

\- Armand, ella es la Srta. Brown.

\- así es, es ella.

\- No puedo creerlo tan bella se puso, tan radiante me he quedado muy asombrado.

\- Mas asombrado con su crecimiento intelectual, realmente es una muchacha encantadora.

\- Vaya que lo creo cuando William la vea no la va a reconocer.

\- A caso la conocen.

\- Más de lo que se imagina, solo una pregunta tendrá algún pretendiente.

\- Tu que te imaginas, que una belleza como la señorita no los tenga, empezando por Jeans Mackenzy, un millonario que no se le separaba ni para respirar.

\- Porque no se comprometieron.

\- No sé, aunque no creo que tarden estoy seguro que Mackenzy, vendrá a buscarla y no creo que solo como amigo, así que mi querido George, casi estoy seguro que habrá boda en puerta.

-000000000000000000000-

Al siguiente día de camino a Chicago.- George y Albert…

\- Iras al almuerzo de tu tía mañana.

\- No creo me voy a irritar y prefiero no hacerlo, mi tía es capaz de comprometerme con esa chica a que la invite a salir a cabalgar y no estoy de humor para soportarla.

\- Deberías conocerla, no se quizás cortejarla, ya que si estará bajo la tutele de tu tía debe ser una Srta. De sociedad, además ya debes pensar en casarte y darle un heredero al clan.

\- Parece estar escuchando a mi tía Elroy, por dios tú también, yo solo me voy a casar con la mujer que ame, con la que sienta que podre llevar esta carga que mis padres me dejaron y aun no llega, realmente me irrita pensar en casarme con alguien por conveniencia, no lo necesito.

En la única que tengo en la cabeza es a Candy, no sé qué ha sido de ella, que hizo mi tía, solo espero para verla y saber cómo esta, solo eso.

\- Tú piensas que aun ella te ama, como lo hacía, digo ha pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez encontró alguien más.

-Bueno que te digo, me imagino que deben a ver moscas a su alrededor, lo que más me da pesar es que mi tía me tenga una sorpresa y ella este comprometida, con alguien que ella no quiera o lo que es peor casada, nunca se lo perdonaría a mi tía. Sobre el amor que me profesa no lo sé tanto ella como yo nos alejamos, hace mucho que no recibo una carta.

Estoy muy preocupado, pero no tengo más que esperar y ver sus ojos sus lindos ojos, solo eso si ella aún tiene amor para mí, pueda que esta vez sí haga algo para corresponderle.

\- Ahora ese cambio me asombras, sí siempre me contestabas que solo la verías como a tu hermana.

-Bueno estos días que han pasado no puedo sacarla de mi mente, no sé hasta del corazón.

George, pensando (vaya que te llevaras una sorpresa).- suspirando solo confía.

-Con mi tía no se sabe, pero pobre de ella si Candy, no aparece.

-000000000000000-

En el camino también iba Armand y Candy.

ARMAND, le comento a Candy que habían contratado sus servicios de la naviera y que había aceptado, que era una oportunidad para empezar a expandirse pero que le daria los pormenores en Chicago. Así que de vez en cuando tendrás que viajar a Nueva York a verificar los embarques, solo cuando sea necesario.

CANDY- Está bien, confía en mí sé que hacer, no te preocupes.

ARMAND- Srta. Tendrá que conseguirse un secretario para que haga sus diligencias, hablare con su tía para que le asigne uno.

CANDY- Si Armand, ya te dije que no te preocupes sé que hacer.

ARMAND, Solo sonrió, es que me es difícil dejarla sola Srta.

CANDY- No voy a estar solo, me quedare con mi tía aquí tengo muy buenos amigos, deja de preocuparte.

-00000000000000000000-

EN LA MANSION EN CHICAGO.

ELROY- hablando con todos los empleados, ya esta todo listo la habitación, impecable, bueno como saben ya no tarda en llegar mi pupila, así que les pido respeto hacia ella y que la traten como si fuera mi hija.

Anny, a lo lejos escucho la conversación que tenía Elroy con los empleados y pensó ( quien será esa señorita tan importante que hasta le dio la recamara de Rose Mary, si era intocable, permaneció cerrada por mucho tiempo)

Se dirigió hacia Archie, tú sabes ¿quién es la Srta. que va a llegar?

\- no mi tía no ha querido decir de quién se trata, solo espero y no sea como Eliza.

\- Es que me siento celosa.

\- Anny, yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

ANNY, no de ti sino de la tía, ha tenido tantos detalles para con ella, hasta no se siento que me evade, ayer le pregunte que como sería mejor los buques para las mesas de nuestra boda, si solo en color blanco o si le agregamos algún color y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Y dijo flores, tengo que decirle al jardinero que corte un gran ramo de flores para su habitación, si las favoritas de Anthony, solo me dejo ahí parada y salió ella misma a cortarlas.

Archivald, frunció el ceño y que flores corto.

\- Solo dulce Candy.

\- Queee de que lo sepa el tío, mi tía se meterá en problemas, esas flores no se tocan, aunque ahora que lo dices si es extraño su comportamiento, te parece si hablo con ella y trato ese tema.

\- No mejor le pregunto a mama, con un puchero.

\- No te pongas celosa, a mi tía le gusta ser buena anfitriona y no dudo que esta Srta. la haya elegido para mi tío Albert, pobre de él que la tendrá que aguantar y que bueno que me comprometí contigo, sino es capaz que si la Srta. En cuestión no la empareja con el tío, terminaría emparejándola conmigo.

Anny, Se llevó la mano a la boca, deberíamos apresurar la boda no crees.

Elroy, llamaba a sus sobrinos- Archivald, Anny, espero que ustedes si me acompañen a recibir a mi pupila, llega hoy por la tarde.

Archivald, con un dejo de ironía - claro tía si muero por conocer a su pupila, por cierto el tío vendrá.

\- No me prometió nada, pero espero que vega.

\- No es por molestarla pero debería mandar a traer a Candy, ya tiene mucho lejos de la familia y al tío se le va a cavar la paciencia.

\- La paciencia que se me va a cavar es la mía, Candy jamás va a regresar al menos no como ustedes la conocían, pero bueno ese es problema mío y de William, ya veré como salgo de eso.

\- Tía es mejor que nos diga donde esta, porque yo no voy a permitir que la aleje de la familia, acabando de decir eso cuando…

MAYORDOMO- SRA. Llegaron las personas que están esperando.

Un carro negro entro en el portón de la mansión de los ANDLAY, empezó a recorrer el camino hasta pararse en la entrada de la mansión.

Candy, sentía que su respiración aumentaba en gran medida, conforme se iban acercando, dios ya estoy en casa, realmente regrese o estoy soñando.

Nunca me imaginé regresar después de tantos años, ver de nuevo a mis amigos, tengo tantas ganas de abrasarlos y platicar, solo espero no me hayan olvidado, ella veía a través de la ventana como cada vez la mansión se veía más grande e imponente.

La verdadera pregunta para ella era, la estará esperando también, sabrá de su llegada, será lo primero que vea cuando ella bajase del coche, dios estoy tan nerviosa.

Armand, La tomo de la mano- tranquila vera que la recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

\- Si sé que así será, es solo que tengo tantos recuerdos de este lugar, que llegar me pone un tanto nerviosa, es solo eso. (Pensando) que cara pondrá cuando me vea.

\- Señorita estará bien, digo sino es así podría regresar a su villa en Escocia, nosotros podríamos cuidarla.

\- Gracias Armand, sé que así será, pero lo correcto es estar con mi tía, aunque sea un tanto estricta, sé que solo quiere lo mejor para mí, pero si no me siento contenta, no dudes que regresare a Escocia.

Ya los sirvientes estaban en la entrada y la Sra. Elroy salió junto con Archie y Anny.

El primero en bajar fue Armand, después su doncellas.

Armand se acercó para darle la mano a la Srta. que bajo con un lindo traje color beige con abrigo, peinado alto con un sombrero con un ligero buque de flores y guantes, su vestido entallado con una falda hasta los tobillos, botas de tacón no muy altos de acuerdo a la época.

Bajo con delicadeza y tomo del brazo Armand, ya acercándose a la puerta.

Elroy, salió con los brazos abiertos- bienvenida hija.

Candy, se acercó y la abrazo, gracias tía.

CONTINUARA…

Hola, hola chicas bueno ya Candy está en la mansión, ahora esperemos para que se encuentren.

Me preguntaron por ahí que es la XEW, Radio, bueno hace un poco más de 50 años aquí en México, mucho antes que hubiera la televisión, o las novelas en emisión, la gente usaba mucho la radio y había una emisora que se escuchaba mucho esa era la XEW, ya que emitían un programa donde narraban las famosas novelas.

Así que ahí está el enigma, yo siento que cuando leen mis historias, lo hacen de esa manera como si yo se las estuviera narrando y es la razón por la cual uso ese nombre.

Ya saben nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ya saben por la XEW, RADIO.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

El primero en bajar fue Armand, después sus doncellas, Armand se acercó para darle la mano a la Srta. que bajo con un lindo traje color beich con abrigo, peinado alto con un sombrero con un ligero buque de flores y guantes, su vestido entallado con una falada hasta los tobillos, botas de tacón no muy altos de acuerdo a la época.

Bajo con delicadeza y tomo del brazo Armand ya acercándose a la puerta.

Elroy, salió con los brazos abiertos- bienvenida hija.

Candy, Se acerco y la abrazo, gracias, tía.

Archie y Anny, por la luz, no se habían percatado de quien era, de repente Elroy la tomo del hombro y les dijo a sus sobrinos, hijos les presento a mi nueva pupila, la Srta. Brown.

Archie y Anny, estaban estáticos no podían ni hablar, no pronunciaban palabra, al ver de quien se trataba, si era ella más bella, más grande, más de todo no podían creerlo.

\- Bueno que no les da alegría verme, digo si no es así mejor me regreso de donde vine.

Anny, dirigiéndose a ella- Dios Candy pero eres tú, hay Candy que alegría llorando.

\- No lo puedo creer Candy, te extrañamos mucho gatita, acercándose abrasarla.

Elroy, muy sonriente, bueno pasemos al salón, Armand gusto en verle, bienvenido.

ARMAND-Traje a la Srta. Sana y salva.

\- Gracias Armand, no esperaba menos de usted sé que mi sobrina estaba en buenas manos, pero pasemos no se queden en la puerta.

Ya en el salón, la Sra. Elroy, pido el té, Candy entro y se sentó junto Armand.

Archie, al ver Armand pregunto ¿usted quién es?

\- Joven yo soy su representante legal.

\- Y un buen amigo, tanto de mi padre como mío.

ARCHIE Y ANNY- Padreeeee.

Elroy, carraspeo y tocio, creo que ya habrá tiempo para que platiquen y se pongan al tanto de todo. Pero dime hija el viaje como fue, estuvo cansado.

-Si tía usted sabe cómo son estos viajes.

Archival, pensaba- tía, Candy llamo a Elroy, tía de cuando acá eran tan unidas cuando paso eso, padre, cual padre, tengo tantas preguntas y Candy esta irreconocible, el tío se va a morir cuando la vea, bueno no se va a morir pero esto es increíble, ni siquiera yo que la estoy viendo puedo creerlo, tengo que decírselo al tío para que venga de inmediato, pero luego, porque siento que no puedo ni pararme de mi asiento.

\- Hija no quieres subir a descansar.

\- No tía quiero segur platicando.

\- Usted Armand, su habitación ya está lista.

-Si señora, muchas gracias, me retiro, joven, Srtas., nos vemos al rato.

La platica continuo hasta que…

\- Hija será mejor que subas a descasar, vamos sube conmigo a tu habitación.

\- Si tía pero no se moleste yo puedo subir con la mucama.

\- No es molestia, anda vamos deja consentirte la tomo del brazo para subir las escaleras, al llegar a la segunda planta de la mansión Candy se detuvo. ¿Qué pasa hija?

\- Tía esta es el ala de las habitaciones de invitados.

\- Si hija, pero aquí no se encuentra tu habitación, la tuya está en el piso de arriba, con las habitaciones de la familia.

\- Solo sonrió, tía muchas gracias.

\- Abrió la habitación que era de Rose Mary.

Candy, quedo helada- como tía esta habitación es de la hermana del SR. Andlay.

\- No hija, a partir de hoy es tuya solo espero que te guste.

Candy, quedo estupefacta, en la entrada había una pequeña salita, con muebles estilo colonial en color menta, con cortinas de encaje en las ventanas que daban la vista al jardín, al fondo una amplia cama con buros con un closet empotrado a las paredes una chimenea, junto con una puerta que abrirla daba a un baño enorme con una tina de baño.

Otra puerta, que conectaba con unas pequeñas escaleras por donde entraban sus doncellas, para atenderla.

\- Y bien que te parece,

\- Tía esta hermosa.

\- Vamos hija pasa y descansa, ya tu ropa está en el closet, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirlo.

Candy, abrazo a Elroy, muy efusivamente sin pensar.

\- Ya hija compórtate, recuerda que eres una dama.

\- Si tía perdón.

\- Bueno te dejo con Anny para que sigan platicando, Dorotty sube te, a las Srtas. Después bajo justo cuando Archie iba saliendo al corporativo, -espera hijo pasa al despacho.

¿Qué sabes de Williams?

\- Aun está en el corporativo, tía.

\- No quiero que le digas quien es la Srta. Brown.

\- Pero tía, se va a poner muy contento de saber de quien se trata.

\- Le pedí que estuviera aquí y se negó, bueno quiero que se de golpes en la cabeza, cuando sepa de quien se trata y que no quiso estar aquí para recibirla.

-Pero tía.

\- Por favor sobrino.

\- Esta bien, con un puchero, aunque no sé cómo me voy aguantar, si muero de ganas de decirle.

\- Pues te aguantas, tu cierras la boca o te la veras conmigo.

-EN EL COORPORATIVO-

\- Margarita esta mi tío.

\- Si joven Corwel, esta con el Sr. Johonson.

Archie entro al despacho de la oficina de su tío.

Albert, lo vio entrar, con tremenda sonrisa y en las nubes, _sobrino pero que tienes, pasa algo te veo extraño, sé que pronto te vas a casar, estas enamorado, pero si quieres aprender pon atención.

Archie, en su mundo - he tío me hablabas, no nada, solo que él seguía como en un sueño solo suspiraba.

\- George, para todo será mejor que dejemos esto, Archie no se puede concentrar y esto es muy importante.

\- Tío, la Srta. Brown, es encantadora y puso sus manos en los ojos tirándose en un sillón solo suspirando.

\- ¿Quién? Que no se supone que por quien deberías suspirar es por Anny, no por otra dama.

\- Es imposible no suspirar por ella, ya te veré igual o peor tío.

\- Tendrá algo que ver la Srta. en cuestión con la naviera que era de Vicent.

\- No sé, recuerda que el apellido Brown, es muy común en Europa, dudo que sea el mismo contesto George.

\- ¿Qué dueña de una naviera?, no creo, solo sé que es imposible no suspirar por ella, es la pupila de la tía Elroy.

\- ¿Que ya llego?

\- Si tío, sonriendo y con la mirada perdida, tío deberías de ir a la mansión, te prometo que te va a encantar, es mas no te va encantar tal vez hasta te enamores de ella.

\- Williams, creo que deberías ir a cenar con tu tía, y conocer a tan alta dama.

\- Tu también George, pero que tienen en la cabeza, no, no tengo ganas de aguantar a esa Srta., y sé por dónde va esa visita, pero me alegra, solo así puedo obligar a mi tía para que mande por Candy.

George, solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

\- Tío deberías de ir, te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa, mejor dicho, adorable sorpresa.

-EN LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA-

Armand, se despedía de Candy, - Srta. me voy ya llevo los documentos para el nuevo socio, no se preocupe yo me encargo, la voy a extrañar mucho Srta.

\- Armand yo también lo voy a extrañar, salúdeme mucho a su esposa y a Jeans dígale que estoy bien.

El hombre salió en un coche de la mansión.

\- Vamos hija no te pongas triste el, se tiene que ir más adelante viajaremos a Europa y lo volverás a ver.

\- Si tía.

\- Vamos ve a bailar con tus caballos que ya te extrañan, desde que llegaste no los has sacado y te necesitan, anda sube a cambiarte.

\- Si tía, subiendo a cambiarse junto con sus doncellas.

Albert, llego a la mansión, saludando a su tía- buenas tardes, tía bueno a lo que vine ya su plazo se cumplió y vengo por una respuesta.

\- Pasa hijo hablamos en el despacho.

\- No tía deteniéndose en el vestíbulo de los escalones.

\- Hijo por favor, te pido que conozcas a mi pupila primero y después te doy todas las respuestas que quieras.

Albert, muy enojado - no tía, vine por mi respuesta o tomare otra clase de medidas ha y por cierto, más vale que mueva a esa Srta. de la habitación de Rose Mary, sino yo personalmente la moveré de esa recamara, usted sabe que es sagrada para mí y no que una Srta., engreída, petulante, fastidiosa y tonta ocupe esa habitación. (Con voz fuerte)

Candy, venia bajando los escalones junto con sus doncellas, en un pulcro traje de equitación con un broche en su pelo recogido, sus damas portaban su sombrero y guantes.

Desde los escalones del primer piso y comento- vaya Sr. Andlay si hubiese sabido que le molestaba mi presencia en su casa, jamás hubiera aceptado la invitación de tía Elroy de venir a vivir a junto con ella.

Albert, se puso frio sintió que se le congelo la sangre, al escuchar su voz, esa voz que tanto había anhelado escuchar y que conocía perfectamente bien, poco a poco se giró volteando hacia arriba y abrió esos ojos color mar profundo y al ver ese par de esmeraldas, quería subir abrasarla, pero no pudo se quedó en shock, estático, no podía moverse simplemente la contemplo, no podía ni siquiera pronunciar palabra.

\- Bueno Sr. Andlay, voy a tratar de no importunar y tratare de no cruzarme en su camino cuando este en la mansión, con respecto a la habitación no se preocupe mis doncellas moverán mis cosas a otra habitación, con eso no tengo ningún problema.

Bueno tía, voy a ver a mis caballos, Sr. Andlay con permiso, en lo que se acomodaba el sombrero y terminaba de ponerse los guantes, dirigiéndose hacia las caballerizas

-Candy de verdad pensó que Albert realmente se refería todo lo que había dicho hacia ella, que en eso era en lo que verdad se había convertido, pensó que él sabía que era ella la que estaba ocupando esa habitación y que ella era la señorita Brown, dio por hecho que él lo sabía.

Como no saberlo si Archie ya se lo debió de haber dicho, aunado a eso ella ya tenía días de haber llegado y él no se había dignado a ir a saludarla.

\- Tía por dios, dígame que estoy soñando.

\- Bueno hijo lamento decirte que le acabas de decir, engreída, petulante, fastidiosa a si y tonta a Candices.

Albert, Salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia las caballerizas llamándola, Candy por favor espera.

Candy, sacaba su caballo negro azabache, lo comenzó a acariciar hablándole y con destreza se agacho el caballo para que ella lo montara, ya arriba miro Albert, pero su mirada estaba vacía no había amor, sino un dejo de rencor.

Albert, llego la vio se acercó a Candy _ por favor perdóname no sabía que se trataba de ti, Candy tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¿cuándo llegaste?, ¿Dónde estabas? Tengo tantas preguntas.

\- Sr. Andlay, creo que es un mal momento para conversar, en estos momentos voy a sacar a caballo a ejercitarse si me permite. Solo lo dejo ahí parado comenzó a cabalgar por la propiedad.

-Espera te acompaño, Benito mi caballo, subió frenético para ir detrás de Candy cuando a alcanzo, tomo las riendas del caballo de Candy para detenerla.

\- Que haces lo vas a espantar es muy sensible, mirándolo con desprecio.

\- Solo quiero platicar contigo, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Dígame Sr. Andlay.

\- Por dios Candy, no me digas así soy Albert, tu Albert, tu amigo, hermano.

Candy, cuando escucho eso, sitio que se le helo la sangre (amigo- hermano) un amigo que no le escribió más que unas cuantas líneas, un hermano que se olvidó que existía, Bueno SR. Andlay creo que en su posición y ahora en la mía lo más conveniente.

\- De que hablas tu posición, la mía…

\- Bueno Sr. Andlay, le recuerdo que soy la pupila de la Sra. Elroy y vivimos bajo el mismo techo, usted es un caballero yo una dama, no me gustaría verme inmiscuida en algunos comentarios mi reputación pueda verse afectada.

Espero y pueda entender, sin más me retiro porque estamos solos y no tengo ninguna de mis doncellas que tenga buena tarde.

Albert, quiso pronunciar algo pero cuando pudo emitir sonido, no pudo moverse se quedó estático, solo pensó ¿Cómo paso?, donde esta Candy, mi Candy, ¿Quién era esta mujer? que aunque era Candy se trataba de una perfecta desconocida. Su Candy su pequeña se había ido y había dado paso a esa hermosa mujer, su cuerpo ya no era de una niña, su cara redonda daba paso a una preciosa cara perfilada, las coletas con un pelo enmarañado, daría lugar a un cabello perfectamente arreglado.

Y ni hablar de su perfecta anatomía, que resaltaba a todas luces, estaba hermosa, tal parecía que dios le había dado permiso a un ángel bajar del cielo.

Regreso a la mansión, debía hablar con su tía, como llego a esto, ¿Dónde había estado?

-EN LA MANSION-

Candy, regreso puso su caballo en las caballerizas y salió hacia la mansión.

Elroy, solo la miro, pudiste hablar con mi sobrino.

\- Tía, creo que lo más sano, en mi situación es evitar, situaciones donde me puedo ver afectada, si el Sr. Andlay quiere hablar conmigo será mejor que sea bajo supervisión.

\- mmm creo que tienes razón, no es de una dama platicar con un hombre a solas, bien hija bien.

\- Bueno tía la dejo, voy a subir a tomar un baño para bajar a cenar.

Albert, entro y miro a Candy, como subía las escaleras, hasta que su silueta desapareció.

\- Supongo que ahora si quieres hablar conmigo, pasemos al despacho.

\- Si tía, vamos necesito una copa de whisky.

\- Ya en el despacho comenzó a narrarle todo de como Vincet Brown, la adopto, de cómo se la llevo para educarla, de cómo termino siendo su heredera, de porque tomo esa decisión, su depresión después de que él, se fue y como se sintió abandonada por él.

-Pero yo nunca la abandone.

\- Si lo hiciste dejaste de escribir y salían muchos anuncios tuyos en los periódicos donde te veías muy bien acompañado, crees que no la lastimaste solo era una niña ilusionada contigo, pero ilusionada al fin.

\- Tía pero eso solo fueron chismes.

\- Si pero para una chiquilla de 16 años eso fue destructivo para ella, crees que no leía los periódicos si salías a diario. Es por eso que apoye la solicitud de Vincet, al menos con él, se olvidaría de ti.

\- Candy estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Le hicimos ver que en ese tiempo para ella era lo mejor, realmente necesitaba alejarla de aquí, sino se iba a morir de la tristeza.

\- Si alejarla, para que se olvidara de mí, bien ya está hecho ya me olvido eso era lo que querías, que me dejara de querer.

\- Que egoísta eres, de verdad no te das cuenta que ella te amaba muy intensamente, con lo que hicimos le dimos otras oportunidades de crecer, desarrollarse convertirse en lo que es ahora y si te olvido creo que aquí el único culpable de eso eres tú no crees.

La única preocupación de Vincet hasta su muerte era saber si eras merecedor de ese amor y ahora veo que no, mil veces que se la quede….

\- ¿Quién tía? Dígalo, acaso ya hay alguien, es eso ya está comprometida, es por eso de su actitud hacia a mí.

\- Bueno que te digo, la muchacha es muy bella digo pretendientes no le han de faltar, y muy buenos por cierto solo te diré que recuperarla te será muy difícil, tiene una muy fuerte competencia, demasiado fuerte, hasta puedo decir o casi estoy segura que su corazón ya le pertenece a otro.

Albert, sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre dé el que Candy enamorada, de otro que no es el, pero de quien, con quien estuvo todo este tiempo, si así era tendría que actuar rápido y saber de quien se trata.

Después de hablar con su tía, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, es hermosa, no puedo creerlo, a qué hora creció, no dejaba de pensar en sus ojos en sus maravillosos ojos, no sé cómo podre vivir con ella bajo el mismo techo.

En eso llego George- toc, toc puedo pasar.

\- Si George pasa, ya que estas aquí, dime ya viste a Candy.

\- que acaso ya llego.

\- Si está aquí, en estos momentos en su habitación.

\- Y como esta.

\- Hermosa, suspirando, no se estoy en shock aun no puedo creer lo bonita que esta, que no sé cómo podre no verla con otros ojos.

\- Pues vela como lo que es, una mujer, solo eso, digo tú ya no eres su tutor, dejaste de serlo hace mucho, que te impide acercarte.

\- No sé, simplemente desde que la vi no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, aunque no se, es una Candy diferente, no se ya no es esa chiquilla que yo deje hace años, ahora es otra totalmente diferente, luego esta eso que tal vez ame a otro.

\- Bueno eso solo lo sabrás si platicas con ella y se lo preguntas, digo que puedes perder antes platicaban por horas, pero bueno tienes razón, ahora es diferente claro, ahora es una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra jajajajjaja.

\- No te rías, esto es serio.

\- me gustaría saludarla, espero verla antes de que me vaya.

-EN LA CENA-

Albert, se sentó en el amplio comedor, en la cabecera como patriarca de la familia, de un lado Archie, del otro Elroy después Candy al lado de Elroy. Comenzaron a cenar y comenzaron a platicar…

\- Gatita sé que eres dueña de una naviera, quien la va administrar.

\- Si bueno la que está en Europa la administrar Armand, él es el apoderado legal de mi padre, ahora mío y la de Nueva York la administrare yo

\- Woow, gatita eres toda una mujer de negocios, pero no se te va hacer difícil, a lo mejor el tío te puede ayudar.

\- Gracias, pero tengo pleno conocimiento de cómo administrarla, tome varios estudios sobre el tema créeme Archie, se cómo hacerlo.

Albert, solo escuchaba sin dar su opinión, hasta que vino el postre, un delicioso pastel de chocolate con crema pastelera con chocolate suizo, sirvieron a los comensales, pero el solo la miraba sin perder detalle sobre Candy, estaba hipnotizado.

Candy, tomo una rebanada, pero solo llevo a la boca como 3 bocados dejando de lado lo demás

Pero Srta. Brown, no desea un trozo, más grande de pastel le comento Albert.

Candy, volteo a verlo y contesto- Muchas gracias Sr. Andlay pero créame estoy más que satisfecha.

Albert, no dejaba de mirar a Candy, preguntándose como cambio, lo linda y hermosa que se le ve, su sonrisa, cuando cambiaste, no puedo dejar de mirarte, ni siquiera puedo contener mi felicidad.

\- Tío, tío, carraspeando, tío.

\- Si me decías Archie.

Archie, solo sonrió, hay tío estas en una nube, cualquiera podría decir que estas enamorado.

\- Que tendría de malo enamorarme, digo soy soltero sin ningún compromiso, sin dejar de mirar a Candy.

\- Hija dime esta cómoda en tu habitación.

\- Si tía gracias, solo que he pensado en cambiarme, sé que el Sr. Andlay, está muy molesto por haberla ocupado.

\- No Candy, esa habitación es tuya, discúlpame si te hice sentir mal, lo que pasa es que pensé que era para alguien más, pero si es para ti puedes ocuparla todo el tiempo que estés bajo este techo. (Pensando- espero y no te vayas nunca)

\- Así es hija, además esta casa también es tuya, es parte de tu herencia.

\- Muchas gracias tía, por molestarse por mí.

\- Tonterías es para tu comodidad.

\- Candy, has pensado en expandir la naviera.

\- Sr. Andlay, si solo que necesitare asociarme con alguien pero eso lo pensare más adelante con detenimiento.

\- Soy Albert recuerdas, solo Albert.

\- Disculpe pero no me puedo acostumbrar a llamarlo de otra manera, los formulismos me quedaron muy claros en mi instrucción.

\- Solo pensando sin dejar de mirarla (me gustas Candy, nunca pensé que te podría ver de diferente manera, pero no puedo dejar de mirarte me siento hechizado)

-TERMINO LA CENA.

En la noche Candy se quedó con ganas de ese delicioso pastel así, que se puso su bata y bajo de puntitas hacia la cocina, con mucho cuidado de que nadie la viera, entro sigilosa y saco el pastel de la estantería, comenzó a buscar un plato y un tenedor, cuando de repente escucho una voz ronca detrás.

\- Buscas esto mostrándole 2 tenedores en su mano.

\- Sr. Andlay, esto no es lo que parece.

\- Yo lo veo muy claro, no pudiste resistirte a un buen trozo de pastel de chocolate acercándose a ella, arrinconándola de espaldas en la estantería, poniendo su brazo en la estantería cerca de su hombro.

\- No es para mí.

\- Susurro cerca de su oído- sino es para ti, entonces para ¿quién es?

\- Para una de mis doncellas, casi con la voz entrecortada lo sentía muy cerca de ella, podía sentir su aliento cerca, dios la tenía acorralada, pensó va a besarme aunque lo deseaba, su orgullo podía más.

Sabe que no les dan el mismo postre a los empleados, así que solo le llevo una rebanada.

\- mmm, porque será que no te creo, acercando el tenedor para ponérselo en su mano.

\- Lo recibió en su mano y al hacerlo se asomó una hermosa pulsera con un dije.

\- No pudo dejar de notar eso, tomo su muñeca y esto ¿Qué significa Candy? ¿Por qué lo portas?

\- que significa de que, es mi pulsera.

\- la miro y clavo ese par de zafiros en sus esmeraldas que lo veían sorpresivos.

-Es un regalo de alguien muy especial, muy querido para mí.

Albert, Sintió que la sangre se le subió al cerebro, sabes lo que significa que lo portes, lo sabes Candy, con un dejo de interrogación pero con furia, mucha furia.

Candy, con la otra mano aparto la mano de Albert de la suya,- si se lo que significa, lo que me recuerda que no debo estar sola con usted, es mejor que me vaya a mi habitación.

\- Candy, no quise asustarte.

\- No me asusto solo que no tengo porque darle explicaciones, salió rumbo a su habitación, con la respiración agitada, poniéndose las manos en el pecho, no sé cómo podre vivir con el bajo el mismo techo sin temblar ante él, sigo enamorada de él, no sé cómo podre ocultarlo.

Albert, subió a su habitación, esa noche no pudo ni dormir, de solo pensar en lo que significaba que ella portara esa pulsera y más con ese símbolo, MCZ conocía las iniciales y el hecho de que ellas la portara lo dejaba sin posibilidad de acercarse a ella.

Porque algo le quedaba claro, si ella lo había aceptado y más si sabía su significado, lo más seguro es que se había enamorado, pero quien de los Mackenzy había ganado el corazón de Candy.

No dejaba de pensar ahora que ella había regresado, que era una dama, con su extraordinario cambio su tía de su lado, ya no había nada que los pudiera separar, él podría luchar ya tenía un nombre, cualquiera de su clan que se opusiera el tenía la sartén por el mango, pero ahora con eso en su mano ya no podía, era una ley que él, no podía romper.

-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-

Al siguiente día en el desayuno se inició sin ningún percance, de hecho impero el silencio hasta que…

Archie, observo la pulsera que una rubia portaba,- gatita estas comprometida con ojos inquisitivos.

\- He no, que yo sepa.

Archie, le apunto hacia su mano.

\- A esto me la regalo una persona, muy, pero muy especial para mi es de protección, cuando lo conozcas no dudo que te vaya a caer bien.

Albert, contestando de una manera sarcástica.- Vaya así que el Sr. Muy especial va a venir.

\- Por supuesto jamás me dejaría sola.

\- Se puede saber el nombre del Sr. Muy especial, pregunto Archie.

Elroy, intervino en la plática- Candy deberías de acompañar a Anny, de compras digo va haber varios eventos deberás de acompañarme.

\- Si tía ya hicimos planes para ir de compras, olvide comentarle pero después de desayunar pasara por mí.

Elroy, bien hija, vayan eso es bueno que salgan a disfrutar de su juventud.

En eso entro Dorotty, disculpe Sr. Andlay, su correspondencia está en su despacho, pero estas cartas no sé, se las doy a usted o a la Sra. Elroy.

Albert, tomo las cartas que eran como mínimo 10 todas con un solo sello MCZ MACKENZY, desde Escocia, solo levanto la ceja y se levantó de su silla frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia Candy.

Se acerco a ella cerca de su oído le susurro, Srta. Brown, creo que estas cartas van dirigidas a usted.

Candy, ni siquiera lo miro al ver sus cartas abrió sus ojos con sorpresa las tomo, sonrió le dio las gracias, se disculpó y salió hacia el jardín para leerlas.

Albert, se quedó con un mal sabor de boca, tía porque no me dijo que Candy ya estaba comprometida y lo que es peor enamorada de un Mackency, por lo que platicamos solo me dijo que talvez, pero no me lo aseguro.

-Sobrino Candy, no está comprometida, enamorada aun no lo sé, pero si Mackenzy decide venir a buscarla, dudo que no logre enamorarla ya que es un joven encantador.

\- Usted sabe lo que significa que porte esa pulsera, o no tía.

\- Hay sobrino no te preocupes por la pulsera, preocúpate por su corazón.

Archie dijo- Pues si tía, pero sabe que si la porta, ningún otro joven de otro clan tendrá derecho a cortejarla.

Elroy, solo sonrió, les voy a contar una historia, cuando Candy fue presentada como heredera de la familia Brown Andlay, muchas familias fueron hablar con Vincent, con la intención de cortejar a Candices.

Vincet tenía pleno conocimiento de cómo son las costumbres de los clanes, Rose Mary lo puso al tanto por si algún día procreaban una hija.

Bueno el punto es, al ver que varias familias querían comprometer a sus hijos con Candy hasta para casarse, Mackenzy amigo de Vincet le obsequio esa pulsera y así mantener a raya a todos esos buitres que no iban más que por poder de alternar con los Andlay. Y ustedes saben que al aceptar un regalo así y más tratándose de un Mackenzy, ningún joven de otro clan se atrevería acercarse a cortejarla.

Albert, dijo-Pero tía esto lo sabe Candy, y cuál de los Mackency le dio esa pulsera.

\- Quien más solo Jeans Mackenzy, contestando a tu pregunta no se nunca he hablado con ella, yo supongo que vincet la puso al tanto de eso.

Archie, chiflo, vaya Jeans Mackenzy, si todas las chicas están locas por él.

\- No sé porque tanta pregunta si ninguno de ustedes quiere cortejar a Candice, digo tu Archie ya estas próximo a casarte y tu sobrino me vas a decir que tienes algún interés en mi pupila.

Albert, se levantó de la mesa y la miro fijamente, tía pido su permiso para cortejar formalmente a Candy.

\- Bueno sobrino yo que te puedo decir, si ya estás en edad de casarse y pues decides conquistarla que remedio, digo ya no tardando empezaran en llegar los buitres tratando de emparentar con la familia, digo de que emparentemos con cualquier hijo de vecino.

Lo miro fijamente los ojos.

\- está bien tienes mi permiso.

\- Pero tío, tú con Candy.

\- Que no quieren que siente cabeza, bueno ya está, voy a cortejarla espero y me acepte.

\- Solo una cosa, mira William lo único que si te voy a decir, que si la vas a cortejar, lo hagas con plena conciencia que en realidad quieres algo serio con ella y me refiero a casarte, no que solo lo hagas para regocijar tu ego solo porque sientes que ella ya te dejo de querer.

\- Eso no es así, yo si siento algo muy especial por ella, me gusta y siempre me ha gustado, solo que antes la veía como una niña, pero mis sentimientos han cambiado, digo su extraordinario cambio, es evidente no se escapa a mis ojos.

\- Te creeré, sé que es otra, en realidad creció mucho tanto físicamente, como intelectualmente, realmente que te digo es una belleza para cualquier caballero, y pues tú también tienes ojos.

Pero te voy aclarar algo más, dejaras tus andanzas con ya sabes quién y no quiero que por ningún motivo la lastimes, si ella no te aceptas te retiraras dejaras que sea feliz con quien ella elija.

\- Bueno tía como le hare para acercarme si sus doncellas, no me dejan ni que me acerque están pegadas como lapas.

\- solo sonrió, hay sobrino es que tu solo has salido con mujerzuelas, y nunca te ha tocado cortejar a una Srta. De buena cuna o me vas a decir que Helena Larsson, tiene doncellas a su alrededor, cuando la visitas.

Albert, trago seco,- tía usted sabe de Helena.

\- Fuiste la comidilla, cuando se supo que tu era su mejor benefactor (sonrió)

\- Eso ya se acabó desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Eso espero, está bien te voy ayudar, me voy a ir dos semanas, Sara está enferma y me llevare a sus doncellas de Cadice solo dejare a Dorotty, a su servicio, te daré dos semanas espero y te comportes como un caballero.

Albert, se le ilumino el rostro, si tía puede confiar en mí.

\- Archie te voy a encomendar que vayas a Nueva York, Candice tiene que ir, pero ve tú en su lugar y apóyala solo tendrás que revisar unas cosas ella te dirá que es lo que hay que revisar, ha si y no regreses hasta después de dos semanas.

-Pero tía ya mi boda está a la vuelta de la esquina, no puedo dejar a Anny sola.

-Sobrino confía en mí, eso ya está planeado y está todo resuelto por mí, no te preocupes, anda ve hacer tu maleta pero como vas, mañana ya no te quiero aquí.

\- Gracias tía después de esto a voy hacer lo que usted quiera, mi vida estará en sus manos.

\- Solo quiero que sientes cabeza, hagas feliz a esa niña y me des un heredero para el clan, mira que ya estas bástate grandecito, sino es ahora cuando.

\- Soy todo suyo, tía.

\- Adulador, crees que no sé qué me querías enviar a un asilo sino traía de vuelta a Candy.

\- Pero me la devolvió eso es lo que cuenta, se fue chiflando una canción hacia su despacho.

Elroy, llamo a Candy, hija mañana me voy a Florida, mi hijastra Sara está muy enferma y quiero ir apoyarla necesito que me apoyes haciéndote cargo de la casa y de William, tu sabes cómo hacerlo, te dejo a Dorotty, ella ya sabe muy bien el manejo de la mansión.

\- Tía pero yo, no.

\- Si hija, te lo pido como un favor, ha y otra cosa me llevare a tus doncellas, son realmente muy serviciales me ayudaran, yo las necesito al no poder llevarme a Dorortty, no tengas miedo hija tu puedes solo serán 2 semanas quizás 3.

A si acompañaras a mi sobrino a dos eventos, digo en mi nombre tendrás que acompañarlo, sabes los protocolos a seguir así que confió en ti, que entre los dos pondrán el nombre de la familia en alto.

\- Si pero tengo que ir a Nueva York por unos embarques.

\- No te preocupes hija, ya mande Archie a ver eso, además a otras cosas que tendrá que realizar para su boda.

\- ¿Cuándo parte?.

\- Mañana muy temprano, ya mande hacer las maletas.

\- Esta bien, tía gracias por la confianza.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

\- Dorrotty, tú vas hacer la dama de compañía de Candice, bien voy hacer directa, quiero que la atiendas y que estés cerca, pero no tanto, deja que mi sobrino William la corteje, solo si vez que mi sobrino se pasa de la raya, apareces.

Y me mandas un telegrama si ya se hicieron novios, tampoco los voy a dejar caer en tentación no soy tan insensata.

Dorotty, sonrió no se preocupe, yo la cuido.

Al siguiente día, el plan estaba hecho ELROY ANDLAY, partió con las doncellas de Candy muy temprano dejando solos a un Albert y una Candy en la mansión.

Continuara….

Bueno chicas, aquí estamos de nuevo con este capítulo, espero y les guste, con respecto a los de los clanes y la pulsera, ni busquen si es verdad eso de que ya no puede ser cortejada, la verdad es que todo me lo invente, así que si es verdad le atine solo eso.

Recuerden que los personajes actúan diferentes, Albert, aquí es arrogante, frio, calculador, egocentrista, egoísta y un poco mujeriego, no me maten pero guapo, soltero que esperan, las mujeres mueren por él.

Acabo de cambiar de laptop, así que si encuentran muchos errores perdóneme la vida.

Bueno ya saben las espero en el próximo capítulo, déjenme sus reviw, adoro saber lo que piensan de la historia, ya saben las espero por la XEW, RADIO.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Al siguiente día, el plan estaba hecho ELROY ANDLAY, partió con las doncellas de Candy muy temprano dejando solos a un Albert y una Candy en la mansión.

Candy, se levanto muy temprano y junto con Dorotty, pidieron el desayuno, Candy se quedó platicando con la cocinera y trazaron el plan de comidas más convenientes para la semana.

Albert, bajo para tomar su desayuno como si no supiera donde había ido su tía. - buenos días saludo.

Candy, ya estaba en el comedor y contesto – buenos días tocando la campanita para pedir el desayuno.

\- Mi tía.

\- Salió de viaje apoyar a la Sra. Sara Liganzs .

\- No me dijo nada, ni siquiera me aviso.

\- Si la pobre iba muy afligida.

\- Candy hoy no voy a trabajar te gustaría ir a cabalgar.

\- Sonrió y asentó con la cabeza, me hará bien salir a tomar aire.

Los rubios salieron en sus respectivos caballos, Dorrotty no los acompaño escudándose que le asustaban los caballos.

Albert y Candy se adentraron en el bosque hasta llegar a un pequeño lago.

Albert, ayudo a bajar a Candy de su caballo pegando su cuerpo a ella, muy seductoramente tratando de hacer contacto con sus bellos ojos, después amarro los caballos.

Candy, se sentó debajo de un árbol, ella sentía que su corazón corría a mil, pero su autocontrol logro dominar sus expresiones y sobre todo sus nervios.

\- Te gustaría trepar un árbol, digo se nota que ya no lo haces, al menos en este tiempo de que has llegado no te he visto, era una cosa que te gustaba y ya no lo haces, sentándose junto a ella.

\- Cuando llegue como hija de los Brown, aún era muy inmadura y desobediente de hecho bastante desobediente, así que el Sr. Brown hizo lo pertinente para que dejara de hacerlo.

Fue muy duro al principio y cada vez que me retaba se aseguraba que no volviera hacer.

Una vez me escape y casi fui ultrajada, lo bueno que cerca estaba una persona que me auxilio y cuando se lo conté a mi padre, vi en sus ojos miedo que me pasara algo y ahí comprendí que debía madurar dejar de comportarme como una chiquilla.

\- Lo siento esto fue mi culpa, sino me hubiera ido lejos, esto nunca hubiera pasado.

\- No, fue bueno para los dos, tu tenías tus compromisos y te debías a tu familia, a tus responsabilidades. Yo aquí con Archie y Anny consintiendo mis travesuras jamás iba a madurar.

\- Sabes Candy, cuando no supe de ti, cuando regrese me preocupe mucho y mi tía no me decía nada.

\- Fue mejor así, porque con lo inmadura que era hubiese escapado sin pensar en los peligros.

\- Me sorprende has crecido mucho, te has convertido en toda una mujer muy hermosa por cierto y yo te quería decir que…

\- No digas nada Sr. Andlay, sé que son solo cumplidos, digo con la cantidad de señoritas con las que ha salido yo soy una chiquilla.

\- He no Candy lo que quiero decir es que yo, yo.

Candy, no lo dejaba que terminara la frase como el algunos años atrás le hizo lo mismo no se lo permitiría, no se lo haría fácil, sabes Sr. Andlay extraño mucho mi hogar parece nada, pero 5 años es mucho tiempo, me hace falta una buena charla con…

-¿Con quién Candy? Con el que te regalo esa pulsera, con ojos inquisitivos.

\- Si con él, a estas horas estaríamos conversando sobre qué haremos con nuestras vidas, sobre nuestros sueños y anhelos.

\- Y porque no conversas conmigo, digo yo también soy tu amigo.

\- bueno es que no es fácil 5 años entre nosotros es mucho tiempo hay muchos vacíos, somos como desconocidos no cree.

\- Me podrías llamar Albert, por favor Candy, como antes, solo quiero que seamos como antes solo Albert y Candy.

\- mmm, está bien solo que va hacer difícil recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero no me niego a intentarlo.

\- Con eso me conformo solo pido una oportunidad para recuperarte, para que vuelvas hacer la misma de antes conmigo.

\- Bueno Sr. Andlay, dígame como le va en los negocios.

\- Albert, Candy, por favor…

\- Te digo me va hacer difícil, pero Albert como te va en los negocios.

\- Bien pensé que íbamos a platicar sobre otros temas, no se sobre nuestros sentimientos, algo no tan informal.

\- Bueno que puedo decir, son 5 años no se me viene a la mente que preguntar, realmente solo que si ya tienes a alguien en mente para casarte si acaso. (pensando espero que no) Porque no pasaba que en los periódicos salieras muy bien acompañado

\- mmm Bueno eso es solo amarillismo, digo suelo salir con algunas damas, pero nada serio como para casarme, aun no me pienso casar a menos que una linda señorita que estoy mirando…

\- Creo que los caballos tienen sed deberíamos acercarlos al agua para que beban, al menos el mío se ve sediento no crees.

\- Que difícil es esta mujer no me deja terminar de hablar, cada vez que le quiero expresar que me gusta me deja con la palabra en la boca.

Candy, toma su caballo y lo acerca al lago, para que tomara agua, Albert hizo lo mismo con su caballo, Candy al sacar el suyo le empezó hablar y acariciar como si fuera una persona, diciéndole palabras bonitas, después lo monto con mucha destreza.

Candy, vamos muñeco hermoso, vamos a bailar como tú y yo solo sabemos hacerlo, anda hazlo para mí, el caballo obedeciéndola empezó a danzar con ella arriba solo guiándolo como si bailaran una melodía juntos, Candy le decía- Vamos sabes que no está aquí para que te toque la melodía, pero imagínalo solo siete su presencia.

Albert, solo miraba el espectáculo, realmente el caballo bailaba con Candy arriba como si estuviera llevándose por la música de la naturaleza, como si el viento soplara alrededor de ellos dos, era algo asombroso verlo. - vaya Candy jamás me imagine que manejaras muy bien los caballos de esa forma.

\- Si me enseño Jeans, hacerlo solo que cuando danzaba el tocaba una melodía y eso hacía que lo hicieran con más gracia, ellos también lo extrañan.

\- Y tu Candy, lo extrañas mucho, digo no haces más que decir lo mucho que te duele su separación, creo que ya me queda claro que tú lo extrañas al grado de querer regresarte a Escocia, con él, ceño fruncido en señal de molestia.

\- Como no extrañar a un hermano, alguien que ha estado ahí para apoyarte incondicionalmente, alguien que a pesar de que tu mente este a kilómetros se las ingenie para que devolverte a la realidad, como no extrañar a la persona que me sostuvo la mano cuando mi padre falleció y el dolor era insoportable.

Donde estaba usted Sr. Andlay, cuando todo eso sucedió, donde en los brazos de alguna chica con la que salió en los periódicos, ha no ya me acorde en sus negocios no es cierto, tomando su caballo para regresar a la mansión.

\- Candy, regresa aún no hemos terminado de hablar, anda pequeña vuelve.

\- Para mí esta platica ya se acabó Albert, lo siento, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, dejándolo ahí en medio del bosque.

\- Dios esto va hacer más difícil de lo que pensé.

-EN LA MANSIÓN.-

Ya la esperaban un séquito de mujeres que se dedicaban, a las obras de caridad, buscaban a la Sra. Elroy pero al no estar solo se limitaron hablar con el Sr. Andlyy, pero Dorrotty les informo que había salido pero que si gustaban esperar a su pupila que ella gustosa las atendería.

\- Srta. Candy, la buscan, informándoles de quien se trataban.

\- Si Dorotty, en un momento las atiendo solo subo a cambiarme, ofrecerles te en un momento bajo.

Ya en el salón, Sras. Buenas tarde en que las puedo ayudar.

En el salón se encontraban las Sras. POTER, SMITH, CALES, FORD y otras señoras de sociedad, mirándolas inquisitivamente la que tomo la palabra fue la Sra. Smith.

\- Así que tú eres la Srta. Brown, la pupila de Elroy.

\- Si así es, mi tía no se encuentra en estos momentos, pero díganme yo puedo representarla en lo que las pueda apoyar lo hare.

\- Bueno en ese caso te pedimos que nos acompañes a las reuniones del club, para recaudar fondos para los niños sin hogar, sé que eres joven espero y no te aburras de nuestra compañía, pero si estas dispuesta ayudarnos te lo agradeceremos mucho.

\- Muchas gracias por la invitación, si acepto ayudar solo dígame que debo hacer.

La señora Poter, con toda su gracia de querer humillarla, pensando que Candy, solo era una casa fortunas como a veces hacían las Srtas. en esa época que las Sras. De sociedad tomaban una pupila de bajos recursos para apoyarlas a conseguir un buen prospecto para casarse, en su defecto un buen benefactor.

\- El sábado tenemos una reunión y vamos a hacer distintas actividades, claro tu apoyo en este caso debe ser económico, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Candy, sonrió, al ver lo que la distinguida Sra. trataba de hacer, cosa que no se lo permitiría - -claro no se preocupe, tengo mi cuenta personal y puedo cubrir muy bien ese apoyo, me da gusto que me tomen en cuenta.

La señora Poter, solo quedo estupefacta, al escucharla pensó( entonces no es ninguna recogida es lo que se dicen que es una rica heredera, nuestras hijas no tendrán ninguna oportunidad con William, si es que ella está aquí instalada, en su forma de comportarse se denota su buena cuna.)

La señora Ford intervino- querida, te vemos el sábado en la tarde aquí está la dirección.

Las señoras pasaron la tarde en la mansión, tratándole de sacar la mayor información posible sobre ella, lo poco que sabían era por la Sra. Elroy que había informado de su llegada, Candy estaba muy bien aleccionada para tratar a dichas señoras.

-EN LA CENA-

Albert, se sentó en la mesa junto con Candy y le pregunto…

\- ¿Qué querían esas señoras?

\- respondiéndole lo que las señoras querían es sobre la invitación para el sábado.

\- Te gustaría que te acompañe.

\- Si no te quita mucho el tiempo

\- No me lo quitas, me gustaría acompañarte, así podré hacer mi aportación a nombre de la familia.

\- Está bien, como tú quieras, con mucha indiferencia.

En eso entra Dorotty, SR. Las cartas de la Srta. Entregándoselas que como mínimo eran como 10 cartas y un sobre grande con papeles.

Albert, inmediatamente se le desencajo la mandíbula, al ver el sello de las cartas MCZ. Se las entrego en ese momento.

Candy, con una sonrisa, las recibió, son tantas no sé cómo podre contestarlas todas.

\- Creo que tu enamorado no hace más que escribir, ha de ser para que no lo olvides, molesto.

\- Aunque no lo hiciera jamás lo olvidaría, mirándolo a los ojos como retando su mirada.

\- Pero dime Candy, si lo quieres tanto porque no lo aceptaste digo podrías haberte comprometido con él, si tanto lo querías.

\- Corrección, lo quiero que es diferente contestándole fríamente con una sonrisa.

\- Imagino, que vendrá pronto con una mueca en la cara.

\- Si así es, pronto muy pronto, bueno Albert así quieres que te llame, me disculpo tengo que revisar estos papeles que disfrutes tu cena.

Albert, solo quedándose con un mal sabor de boca, pensando (será posible que ya no me quiera, que ya no haya ni una pizca de amor para mí, será que MCZ, venga para llevársela, no eso no, no lo voy a permitir primero la rapto antes de que se la piense llevar, me caso con ella aun en contra de su voluntad)

-EN EL COORPORATIVO-

George, entro a la oficina del corporativo, con un montón de papeles que Albert tendría que firmar…

\- Williams, como está la Srta. Candy, digo Brown, sonriendo.

\- Que te digo, bien por así decirlo, no sé con ella es como si, la Candy que deje y esta Candy fueran dos personas distintas, digo no me ha sido fácil acercarme me es difícil hasta iniciar una conversación con ella.

Aparte que esta el amigo ese, que todo este tiempo estuvo con ella, sin contar que le llegan un montón de cartas, creo que le escribe a diario, ¿Qué no tiene otra cosa que hacer?

\- Bueno Mackenzy, es un muchacho que está en Escocia solo le ayuda a su familia cuando lo necesita, su padre se hace cargo de los negocios y de su clan, a diferencia tuya que tu tuviste que tomar el control de tus asuntos a temprana edad.

\- Si supongo que es eso, solo que no dejo de recriminarme si yo hubiera sido como Mackeny tal vez en estos momentos su devoción fuera así a mí y no a él.

\- Realmente la amas o solo es orgullo porque sientes que te olvido, digo es la única mujer que he escuchado que se te resiste, las demás solo te dicen que les gusta el café con leche solo porque lo leyeron en algún diario para que tu creas que son afines a ti.

Cosa que es diferente en la Srta., ella esta educada como tú, para ser adorada y no para adorar, tal vez ahí es donde te estas equivocando, al querer cortejarla tu esperas que ella te adore a ti por ser el SR. Andlay, pero recuerda que ella también lo es, fue educada para brillar y no ser apocada.

También te recuerdo que aún no interactúa con la sociedad de Chicago, en cuanto se den cuenta que es soltera, disponible y con una gran fortuna, le van a llover pretendientes y ofertas de matrimonio, aquí no estamos en Escocia que con una un emblema puedas controlar a los buitres, piénsalo y cambia de estrategia.

\- Si lo sé, ya este sábado está invitada a una reunión, no va a tardar en que se corra el rumor de que ella es una Andlay en segundo término, pero Andlay al fin.

\- Bueno amigo la tienes difícil, pero no imposible aun tienes tiempo, solo si vas hacer algo hazlo rápido.

-EN LA MANSIÓN-

Candy, recibía un enorme arreglo floral, con una tarjeta que decía, "PARA LA MUJER QUE ME QUITA EL SUEÑO TUYO ALBERT" Solo sonrió pidió que las pusieran en el salón.

Dorrotty entro al salón para avisarle…- Srta., el Sr. Llamo para avisar que vendrá a comer.

\- Esta bien hay que ordenar la comida, Dorotty, soy Candy, recuerda.

-Si pero solo cuando estemos solas.

-Esta bien.

-EN LA COMIDA-

Albert, llegaba a la mansión, como muchas veces preguntando la Srta. Candy.

\- En su recamara, en un momento le aviso que usted llego.

Albert, se sentó en el comedor, después llego Candy para tomar su lugar y ordenar la comida.

Te gusto el arreglo floral que te mande…

\- Si muchas gracias, digo es como cualquier otro.

Albert, ya mero se atraganta con su bebida, cof, cof, como cualquier otro que le pasa, si el no suele regalar flores a cualquier mujer y ella le decía que eran como cualquier otro.

\- Perdón debo sentirme alagada por eso, para mi recibir flores es cotidiano, pero gracias por tu molestia.

\- Digo no es molestia, es para agradecerte que estos días has cuidado de esta casa, así como de mí.

\- No lo hago por ti, no te confundas lo hago por mi tía que me confió este trabajo, para poderse ir tranquila.

\- Pues que sacrificada, digo si te pesaba hacerlo no era necesario, mirándola con desdén, por cierto esta comida está muy mal preparada, creo que no tomaste en cuenta las instrucciones, para la próxima toma en cuenta mis gustos, espero que el postre sea mejor.

\- Lamento que no te guste la comida, yo solo ordene lo que dijo la tía que te gustaba, pero lo tomare en cuenta para la próxima.

\- Digo para ser una señorita refinada como tú, deberías saber primero antes de ordenar lo que se va a servir, esto esta incomible.

\- La verdad yo no siento que sea tan mala la comida, pero claro con tu paladar tan fino, tratare de cambiar el menú, seguía comiendo.

\- Después de comer voy a ir a cabalgar un rato te gustaría ir conmigo.

\- No gracias.

\- Esta bien como quieras, sin hacer algún esfuerzo para insistir.

Todos los días restantes Candy, solo ordenaba la comida, pero no lo acompañaba, ni a desayunar, a comer o cenar, solo se disculpaba diciendo que no tenía hambre o comería después. También se negaba acompañarlo a cabalgar o salir algún lado con él, simplemente su negativa estaba haciendo que Albert se frustrara, cada vez que trataba de alagarla ella solo lo tomaba como algo a la ligera hasta que…

-DÍAS DESPUÉS-

Arribaba, a la mansión la señorita Emma Rivas, por invitación de William Albert Andlay, para acompañarlo a desayunar y pasar una tarde con él, llego saludando y fue recibida por el mismo.

\- Que gusto que hayas aceptado mi invitación.

\- El gusto es mío William, de verdad me siento totalmente alagada.

Cuando Candy decidió bajar a ordenar el desayuno se llevó una sorpresa, el desayuno ya estaba ordenado y para dos personas, entrando así al comedor pensando que lo había ordenado para él y ella, pero al entrar…

\- Buenos días, vaya no sabía que había invitados.

\- Se me olvido comentarte, pero en vista que no me has acompañado a comer en estos días, no tenía como informarte así que decidí ordenar todo por ti.

\- Hay que considerado, no te hubieras molestado.

\- Te presento a la Srta. Rivas, Emma Rivas, ella es la pupila de mi tía Elroy, Candy Brown.

EMMA- Encantada.

CANDY- Solo sonrió y se sentó a la mesa.

\- Lo siento Candy, pero el desayuno solo lo ordené para mi acompañante y para mí, como no has querido acompañarme pensé que igual hoy no lo harías, sonriendo.

\- Solo sonrió, pero por dentro estaba que bufaba del coraje como se atrevía a humillarla delante de esa, a ella. - no se preocupe en un momento ordeno mi desayuno, tocando su campanilla y ordenando su desayuno.

\- Pero acaso nos vas a acompañar.

\- Claro poniéndose la servilleta en las piernas, que acaso le molesta.

\- No claro que no es solo que últimamente solo te disculpabas.

-Sí, pero hoy si me siento muy a gusto en desayunar en el comedor, sonriendo.

-Srta. Rivas me va acompañar a montar, verdad, Candy, disculpa que no te invite, pero como últimamente no has querido hacerlo, pensé que te ibas a negar de nuevo.

-Hay que amable, pero no, realmente no me apetece ir a montar hoy, de hecho, hace mucho sol, así que no te sientas mal, por no invitarme.

Termino el desayuno saliendo Albert y Emma hacia las caballerizas, para montar sus caballos e ir a pasear por los alrededores.

Candy subió a su cuarto, pero estaba que trinaba del coraje, pero que le ocurre a este, así nada más sale con esa señorita por ahí, sin ni siquiera invitarme al paseo, de verdad que es todo un don juan, pero que estarán haciendo, ay no quiero ni pensarlo porque me muero de celos.

Dios por más que no quiero sentir nada por él, esto es muy fuerte no quiero ni imaginar si le toma la mano o algo peor si la besa, ay no Candy deja de imaginar cosas, solo caminaba dentro de su cuarto de un lado a otro como leo enjaulado.

Dorotty, fue a verla para saber si necesitaba algo o si iba ordenar la comida, para cuantas personas seria, pero la vio que estaba más nerviosa y ansiosa, jamás la había visto así.

Candy, estas bien digo te vez mal, tu semblante no es el mismo de siempre.

\- Si Dorrotty no te preocupes es solo que…

\- Es por la señorita que vino hoy, verdad estas así porque el señor la invito.

\- Se le quedo viendo tan obvio era sus celos, solo acento con la cabeza.

\- Bueno Candy, toda la semana el señor se ha desvivido con atenciones hacia a ti y tu solo lo has rechazado, que quieres que pase, él es un hombre guapo, joven e importante que pensabas que te va esperar toda la vida a que te decidas para aceptarlo.

\- Bueno que esperabas digo que acaso tengo que regalarme a él, pues qué clase de mujer crees que soy.

\- Bueno no regalarte solo ser un poco más flexible, digo porque a leguas se ve que aun te gusta y lo quieres.

\- Tan obvia soy.

\- el amor no se puede ocultar, lo único que sé, es que tú también le gustas y mucho, solo que últimamente tú te alejas, das pie para que otras se puedan acercar, Candy sabes que te quiero, solo dale una oportunidad.

\- No se Dorotty, aún estoy muy resentida con el por qué me dejo así ni más, según él y yo éramos inseparables, pero a las buenas de cambio se le olvido que yo existía, donde estaba cuando lo necesite ni siquiera una carta algún indicio que pensaba en mí, yo para el solo soy una chiquilla.

\- Pues demuéstrale que ya no lo eres, demuéstrale que eres toda una mujer, que eres tú la que lo puede ser feliz, mírate cómo has crecido a todos los empleados nos dio gusto tu regreso y convertida en una señorita como aquellas que venían a la mansión para ver al señor y tratar de llamar su atención.

Tu ni siquiera necesitas eso, tú le llamas la atención por ser tú, solo deja que se cerque, para que pueda cortejarte, marques tu territorio, sabes cuándo te vimos partir jamás imaginamos que regresaras así de bonita creo que al Sr. Le pasa lo mismo.

\- Bueno ordena la comida creo que mi presencia no será requerida esta tarde, ha mira ahí vienen ya, viendo como Albert bajaba a la señorita en cuestión del caballo.

\- mmm esa señorita no le mueve ni una pizca de lo que tú le mueves, solo piensa en lo que te dije yo que tú me pongo muy bonita, bajo a darle pelea a esa señorita arrogante, para que sepa que tu estas aquí.

Candy, solo veía tras una cortina como la llevaba del brazo hacia los rosales, le cortaba una rosa y se la daba, pero que rayos Candy, fuiste educada para dar batalla y no dejarte apabullar, ya parece que escuchaba a su Padre:

\- hija tu eres una Andlay, como tal deberás comportarte no dejaras que nadie te humille y sobre todo que nadie te haga menos, nadie siempre con la cabeza muy en alto, tu eres una Brown, perteneces al clan Andlay por derecho, así que nunca agaches la cabeza, entendiste.

Solo de recordar esas palabras se armó de valor y bajo a la cocina ordeno la comida, para tres personas, subió arreglarse para después bajar a comer.

Ya en el comedor se encontraba Albert y Emma Rivas, muy gustosos platicando cuando hizo su entrada Candy, buenas tardes muy sonriente, vaya pensé que se iban a tardar más, Albert querido pedí de postre el pastel de fresas con crema que tanto te gusta, espero y a tu invitada le guste.

EMMA- Soy alérgica a las fresas.

\- Hay lo siento como pensé que el menú estaba mal lo cambié, no pensé que te fueras a sentir mal, pero hay de chocolate solo que es de ayer.

\- No me gusta el chocolate.

\- Uch, uch, re contra uch de verdad lo siento es que creí que ese pastel que Albert ordeno estaba fuera de lugar por el menú.

\- Por eso lo ordene, porque a mi invitada es lo único que puede comer.

\- Hay lo siento por ser tan mal anfitriona, solo que como la última vez me dijiste que no tenía un paladar muy refinado decidí cambiarlo, con una sonrisa.

Albert, solo hizo una mueca, disculpándose con Emma.

Emma solo veía lo que pasaba, solo un ciego no se daría cuenta del juego en el que estaba metida, ella estaba de más ahí, a leguas se podía ver la fricción que en ese momento se sentía, realmente se les notaba que el amor afloraba ahí, era como ver un juego de cartas y ella ser la mesa de las jugadoras.

No te preocupes, Williams digo porque no coma postre no ´pasa nada, es más debo cuidar mi figura.

Candy se dirigió a Emma- Hay pero que puede cuidar si yo veo que tiene muy buena figura, digo gorda no está, hasta diría que está demasiado delgada.

\- Candy, por dios vas hacer sentir mal a nuestra invitada.

Candy, sonriendo, disculpé usted señorita si la hice sentir mal.

\- No digo siempre he sido muy delgada solo que últimamente si he comido de más.

\- Bueno Emma, que has pensado de lo que te dije digo es una buena propuesta coméntaselo a tu padre, para saber su respuesta.

\- Si Williams lo haré de verdad lo voy a pensar con detenimientos.

Candy, al escuchar eso más se encolerizo cual propuesta de que estaba hablando que acaso, ya se le había declarado con cara de sufrimiento.

Albert, solo miraba a Candy, como se le transformaba la cara al escuchar esas palabras propuesta. Candy te gustaría acompañarnos a tomar él, te.

Candy, sonrió claro porque no, digo ya que estamos con tan agradable compañía, como podría negarme.

Así después de comer se fueron al salón, en donde sirvieron él, te, el cual Candy ordeno con unas galletas de nuez.

Emma, al tomar una se dio cuenta, que las galletas le hacían daño era alérgica a la nuez.

\- Que acaso no le gustan las galletas, digo si yo misma las horneé.

\- Es que soy alérgica a las nueces, si como una me muero.

ALBERT- Pediré de otras.

\- Hay de anís, tocando la campañilla para pedirlas, solo que no les dijo que eran de hace tres días y estaban súper duras.

Emma, al morder una hasta la mandíbula le dolió rompiéndose un diente, con mucho disgusto mejor se despidió para poder buscar un doctor que la atendiera.

Albert, pidió un cochero para que la llevaran a su casa, pero esta vez Candy si lo escucharía, se había pasado de la raya, no dejaría esta situación así, cuando entro de nuevo al salón escuchó una melodía que provenía del interior, era Candy que estaba sentada tocando el piano claro de luna de Beethoven, magistralmente.

Candy, solo tocaba sin percatarse que tenía un admirador, tocaba con mucho sentimiento que hasta se te enchinaba la piel en la forma que lo hacía, tocaba como queriendo sacar cualquier sentimiento de rechazo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, si con eso sus celos los pudiera apaciguar.

Se estaba muriendo por dentro, de amor pero simplemente no podía abrirse como hace tiempo podía hacerlo, simplemente era una mezcla de sentimientos, entre coraje, amor, celos, resentimientos y toda esa mezcla la estaba matando, realmente no era ella, no era aquella que alguna vez fue dulce, con eso sentimientos se había convertido en una especie de persona a lo que solía ser.

Cuando termino de tocar, solo se les resbalaron las lágrimas, realmente se puso a llorar, de sentimiento quería apagar todo lo que sentía, ese fuego que la estaba consumiendo, eso era lo que quería apagar como si con sus lágrimas pudiera lograrlo.

Albert al verla ahí tan vulnerable solo atinó a decirle, porque lloras, que no sabes que eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras, acercándose para abrasarla, ella correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no la abrazaba, así que la tenia de ese modo solo para él, la retuvo lo más que pudo.

Candy, al sentir esos brazos solo lloro y lloro, se sentía entre nubes abrazada a él, cuanto había extrañado eso, cuanto había extrañado su olor, esa sensación de protección, que solo él podía darle, realmente sentía que, si podía perdonar todo en ese momento y ser de el nuevamente.

Solo que cuando la cordura llego, solo dijo- Albert gracias, solo es que a veces me gana la tristeza, no sé a dónde pertenezco, no sé a dónde voy soy como un barco en alta mar sin rumbo.

Albert, le levanto el mentón para mirarla a los ojos- deja que sea yo quien te guié, solo deja que sea yo quien te proteja, deja que sea yo quien llene tu corazón, solo **vuélveme a querer**, solo eso te pido sin dejarla de mirar y ver esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, acercando sus labios para beber sus lágrimas con mucha dulzura.

Candy, al sentir el calor de sus labios, solo dejo que acariciara su rostro del modo que lo estaba haciendo, su voluntad ya la había dejado en el momento que él se le acerco, como no hacerlo si deseaba ese contacto, lo había imaginado desde hace mucho, el amor que sentía por él, nunca se había ido.

Albert, siguió limpiando sus lágrimas, hasta llegar a sus labios, rozándolo con suavidad, susurrándole, solo déjame acercarme Candy, deja que sea yo tu puerto al que llegues, no me rechaces, solo deja que sea yo el que te cure tus tristezas, solo **vuélveme a querer**, cuando dijo se adentró a su boca, para poder tomar ese beso que había deseado desde su regreso.

Ese beso, que se lo debía desde hacía más de 5 años, ese beso que era la forma de decirle que la amaba, que el también sentía muchísimo amor por ella, solo que se tardó un poco en procesar que podía corresponderle como ella deseaba.

Candy, cuando sintió sus labios era como si por dentro tuviera lava ardiente realmente había deseado besarlo desde hace mucho, solo que su orgullo no se lo permitía, pero estaría haciendo lo correcto, realmente él, podía sentir lo mismo que ella, solo era para regocijar su ego, en esos momentos ella lo aparto y le dijo- no lo siento, pero esto no debe ser.

Salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Albert, Salió detrás de ella, Candy espera por favor solo déjame hablar contigo.

Candy, se metió a su habitación cerrando la puerta y dejándose caer al piso, pero que estoy haciendo tocando sus labios, con sus dedos, esto no debe ser, la tía jamás lo permitiría.

Albert, tocando la puerta, por favor Candy déjame entrar, solo deja que hablemos, sabes que los dos sentimos esto por dios, Candy sabes que te quiero, me gustas, solo quiero que lo sepas, no hay nadie que me haga sentir esto que siento, solo deja que sea yo quien este a tu lado.

Candy, solo lo escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta, no se podía mover, solo sentía que las piernas o le respondían, pero como pudo abrió la puerta.

Albert, sintió un alivio cuando ella abrió la puerta, solo deja que te abrase, solo eso acercándose.

\- No, esto no puede ser y lo sabes, tendríamos un mundo en contra, no estoy lista para pelear por alguien que no estoy segura si me va corresponder de la misma manera que yo.

\- Candy te estoy abriendo mi corazón, de verdad lo que siento por ti no es algo fugas, desde siempre te he querido, si me fui fue para eso, para hacerme de un nombre y poder luchar cuando llegara el momento, solo deja que sea yo, quien este para ti, acercándose para abrasarla.

Candy, daba un paso atrás, cada vez que él se acercaba, sus lágrimas salían sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

\- Candy, se lo que sientes, te sentí en ese beso, te sentí cuando te abrase, no puedes ocultar lo que sientes por mí, al igual yo siento lo mismo, solo se acercó pego su frente con la de ella, lo sientes mi corazón late por ti, solo por ti, solo acéptame dime que tengo una oportunidad, para poder luchar por ti.

Candy, pegada a su frente casi podía sentir su aliento, Albert, yo, yo

Albert, volvió a tomar sus labios, deseaba besarla, deseaba estar cerca de ella realmente la necesitaba, necesitaba llenarse de su olor acariciar su cabello, protegerla, sentía no querer separarse de ella, quería que ese momento se convirtiera en una eternidad.

Solo susurraba al oído de Candy, solo acéptame anda se mía, se mi novia, yo dedicaría mi vida entera hacerte feliz, realmente deseo hacerlo, te quiero Candy, mañana es la reunión para la caridad quiero que vayas conmigo no en representación de mi tía, sino como mi acompañante como mi novia.

Candy, solo se separó de él, creo que no podría, solo sonrió un poco pero que le voy a decir a mi tía si te acompaño de esa manera, no creo que sea correcto.

\- Solo deja que yo te lleve del brazo, dame ese gusto.

\- Esta bien, pero solo eso, lo demás tendría que pensarlo.

\- Si está bien esperare tu respuesta, saliendo de esa habitación que Candy cerraba dejando caer su cuerpo detrás de la puerta, que era esa revolución que estaba sintiendo jamás lo había sentido, jamás se lo había permitido.

Candy, solo pensaba, ahora que deberé hacer, que voy a contestar había deseado escuchar esas palabras y ahora que las había escuchado no sabía que responder.

Dorrotty, entro ayudarla a cambiarse, ya que ninguno de los dos bajos a cenar, Candy que paso de repente solo se sintió la casa con mucho silencio.

\- me beso Dorrotty, me pidió una oportunidad.

\- Bien y que le piensas contestar, Candy el Sr. Te quiere se le nota a leguas, solo que ustedes han pasado mucho tiempo separados que les es difícil confiar, pero él también ha sufrido al igual que tú, crees que no le dolió separarse de ti.

Todos lo vimos muy preocupado, cuando no supo de ti, casi manda a un asilo a su tía, le dio un periodo de tiempo para que le dijera donde estabas, que había hecho contigo.

\- Y porque no me escribió, sabes cuantas veces deseé recibir una carta de él, cuantas noches me acosté llorando por no saber de él y lo único que sabía que estaba muy bien acompañado de alguna señorita, se olvidó de mi eso no es tan fácil de olvidar.

\- Creo que tu resentimiento no te permite ver, lo que está enfrente de ti, te acaba de abrir su corazón, por sentir ese resentimiento lo puedes perder de nuevo y la vida dudo que te lo devuelva de nuevo, él puede escoger la señorita que más le guste, la más adinerada, la más bella estoy segura que ninguna le diría que no.

Pero él, te eligió a ti, te lo está haciendo saber, solo déjate querer Candy, lo necesitas, necesitas que te quieran, necesitas encontrar la felicidad y dudo mucho que tu felicidad sea lejos de él.

Candy, solo escuchaba, no decía nada, era verdad todo lo que Dorrotty le dijo era cierto, su felicidad era el, su felicidad radicaba en él, entonces porque no darse la oportunidad con él, porque no intentar ser feliz con el hombre que tanto amaba, porque simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos.

-AL SIGUIENTE DÍA-

Albert ya la esperaba para desayunar, Candy bajaba esplendorosa con su sonrisa, radiaba felicidad, Albert le ayudo a sentarse.

\- voy a ir a la oficina, pero regreso para comer me gustaría llevarte a un lugar que solo yo conozco, no se platicar creo que tenemos una charla pendiente.

\- Si está bien si no te quito el tiempo.

\- Candy, tu jamás me quitarías el tiempo.

-En el corporativo-

George, llegaba a la oficina de Albert como siempre para revisar pendientes iniciando una conversación - Como vas con la Srta. Candy, digo Brown, me cuesta acostumbrarme

\- Sonriendo, ahí voy despacio poco a poco, se está abriendo otra ve conmigo, suspiro.

\- Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, tu realmente la quieres o solo es orgullo porque sientes que te olvido.

\- George, amigo, la amo siempre la he amado solo que entre el amor y el deber escogí el deber, gran error.

\- Solo espero que sea verdad, sino la quieres solo déjala libre alguien más podrá hacerla feliz, solo será cuestión de tiempo.

\- De verdad la amo y pienso hacerla feliz, solo espero que me acepte para pedirle que sea mi esposa, no pienso dejar pasar mucho tiempo, la quiero conmigo para siempre.

\- Te creo que estás enamorado, la verdad yo cuando la volví a ver ni siquiera la reconocí, realmente es muy hermosa.

\- George vas hacer que me ponga celoso.

\- No me dijiste que iba a necesitar un secretario yo podría tomar ese trabajo.

\- George, no hagas que me colmes la paciencia.

\- Ya, ya no diré mas, solo que para mis ojos realmente es bella, para lo demás como la verán.

\- No quiero ni imaginarlo, así que la haré mi novia antes que alguien decida acercarse.

-EN LA MANSIÓN-

Después de la comida, Albert pidió que ensillaran los caballos, la ayudo a subir para ir a cabalgar saliendo hacia al bosque.

\- Quiero llevarte a un lugar muy especial es muy cerca de la cabaña, te acuerdas de la cabaña.

\- Si me acuerdo muy bien, mirando el paisaje.

Ya muy cerca adentrándose en el bosque con mayor profundidad, después de una oscuridad por los árboles, había un claro y poco a poco, se vio una especie de prado inundado de flores silvestres que se movían con el viento.

Candy, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo estaba inundado de flores, realmente era un espectáculo.

– Te gusta, te lo regalo ya que no te gustan los arreglos florales, te regalos todas las flores que están aquí.

\- Es maravilloso, sonrió gracias, las prefiero vivas que muertas, sus ojos verdes se fundían con la maravilla de colores que ahí se desprendían.

Albert, la tomo de cintura y la miro profundamente a los ojos, Candy aquí es donde deseaba traerte, quiero decirte que en estos momentos, estoy muy contento que estás conmigo, sin soltarla.

-Solo lo miro a los ojos sin decir nada, se perdía en esos ojos azules, como no hacerlo si lo amaba, pese a todo lo amaba.

\- en estos momentos te abro mi corazón, porque quiero que seamos más que amigos, Candy me gustas, deseo cortejarte, pero solo si tú lo deseas.

Candy, estaba atónica, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el día de ayer pensó que solo lo había dicho por la situación, pero ahora lo hacía con la cabeza fría, ese hombre del que estaba enamorada desde niña ahora le estaba diciendo que quería cortejarla.

Bajo un poco la mirada.

\- Solo dime que quieres Candy.

\- yo, yo Sí, quiero sonrió.

Albert, la tomo de la cara, dándole un pequeño beso casi rosando sus labios y poco a poco comenzó a explorar su boca, tan delicadamente como saboreando una fruta dulce, abrazándola acercándola a su cuerpo.

Candy, tomo todo su autocontrol y se separó lentamente de él, ella sentía que el estómago le revoloteaba mil mariposas, el corazón le iba a estallar, sentía que le iba a explotar de tanto amor, pero tenía que controlarse.

Albert, la jalo hacia sí, para retenerla abrazándola y diciéndole- no sabes como deseaba tenerte así entre mis brazos, volviéndola a besar.

Candy, se dejó llevar, aceptando los besos que Albert le daba se sentía flotar en sus brazos.

Se sentaron bajo un árbol Candy, recargándose en el árbol y Albert posando su cabeza en sus piernas, como si fuera su almohada, no hablaban solo estaban ahí disfrutándose.

Candy, acariciando el pelo sedoso de Albert, jugando con sus dedos.

\- Candy, quiero que confíes en mí, que nunca haría nada para dañarte, solo quiero hacerte feliz, quiero ser yo en quien pienses en la mañana y que sea yo tu ultimo pensamiento, sé que apenas estamos retomando esto, pero confió en que poco a poco seremos los de antes.

\- Jamás podremos ser los de antes, pero te proponga que comencemos hoy en el ahora, a partir de este momento en adelante, te parece.

\- mmm, Me gusta la idea está bien acepto hoy, ahora a partir de este momento en adelante.

Candy, solo sonrió.

Así estuvieron platicando de cosas, hasta que se vino la tarde, Albert tuvo que romper todo esa magia de la que estaban envueltos- vámonos estamos lejos de la mansión y no quiero que nos agarre la noche.

-AL OTRO DÍA EN EL CORPORATIVO-

\- William, aquí está el reporte que me pediste y tengo algunos datos confiables, así como las finanzas de esta semana.

Albert, sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- William estas bien, chasqueando los dedos.

\- Si George me decías.

\- Que te pasa estas en otro planeta.

\- En el planeta Candy, sonriendo, ya es mi novia George, ella me acepto.

\- Felicidades, ahora hacerla feliz, solo termina algún detalle que tengas por ahí.

\- No tengo ojos para nadie más, créeme estoy completamente enamorado, jamás me había sentido así por nadie.

\- Te creo, cuando hablaras con tu tía, sobre tu compromiso, porque supongo que te vas a comprometer.

\- En cuanto regrese, si por supuesto quiero que nuestro noviazgo sea corto, no se unos dos meses y después casarnos, por mí me caso con ella mañana mismo, pero mi tía jamás me lo perdonaría, así que ni modo tendré que esperar, dos meses es mucho tiempo que sea un mes y me caso.

\- No te estas precipitando digo aun así dos meses es pronto, pero un mes es de locos.

\- Amigo que te digo, si estoy loco por ella, lo platicare con tía, aunque conociéndola va querer que la corteje un año como mínimo como lo hizo con mi sobrino Archie. No como crees, que llegue el galancito a querer llevársela no, primero me caso aun en contra de todo protocolo.

\- jajjajajaj, ahora si te creo que estás enamorado, será mejor que nos apuremos si es que quieres ir a comer a tu casa.

\- Si a partir de hoy no faltare a comer con mi preciosa.

-EN LA MANSIÓN-

Candy, le daba las nuevas, nuevas a Dorotty.

\- me da gusto que seas novia del Sr. Andlay, ahora a esperar que formalice contigo.

\- Bueno apenas empezamos es muy pronto para formalizar.

\- No creo, que el señor Andlay, quiera un noviazgo largo, prepárate para la gran pregunta, Candy te convertirás en la señora Andlay.

Candy, estaba parada, hasta tuvo que sentarse ya que todo le llego de golpe y comenzó a llorar.

\- Pero que te pasa Candy, debes estar feliz.

\- Es que siento que es un sueño, no quiero despertar.

\- Lo quieres mucho Candy.

\- Lo amo, es mi vida, solo si es un sueño no me despiertes, Dorrotty si la tía se opone.

\- No se opondrá, para su sobrino no hay mejor candidata que tú, ya lo veras, ella te quiere, lo sé porque me encargo mucho conmigo.

Candy, solo suspiro, quiero ser feliz solo eso, hace mucho que no soñaba con la felicidad, él es mi felicidad.

CONTINUARA….

Bueno chicas, gano el amor, que le vamos hacer verdad este par de tórtolos se le quemaban las habas por darse besitos, hasta edite, escuchando música de José José, para darle más intensidad al amor.

-Espero y disfruten la historia, espero sus reviw, adoro leerlos y ya saben cómo siempre las espero en el próximo capítulo por la XEW, RADIO.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

-SABADO REUNIÓN DE CARIDAD-

Candy, se arreglaba para la reunión, poniéndose un vestido primaveral color amarillo con un escote no muy pronunciado, pero si haciendo ver sus atributos, con un sombrero muy discreto, su silueta se veía vaporoso.

Albert, llevaba un traje café, acorde a la ocasión ya que era en, cuando Candy bajo las escaleras, Albert quedo con la boca abierta ¡estas preciosa!, vas hacer la más hermosa de la reunión.

Candy, dándole su brazo para salir, gracias espero estar a la altura.

EN LA REUNIÓN.

Estaban todas las Sras. Chismosas de la alta sociedad de Chicago y de la sociedad de la vela perpetua, las más santurronas que todo criticaban, todo lo veían mal. Una de ellas comentaba…

Ya saben que en casa de los Andlay está viviendo la pupila de Elroy.

\- Ha si contesto la otra, se dice que es heredera de una gran fortuna.

La otra- si Elroy no es tonta la escogió para su sobrino, para que se comprometa con ella y es más ya empezó, me conto mi criada que los ha dejado solos.

No puedo creerlo, solos sin doncellas, pero hasta ese grado llego, que se me hace que no tarda en haber boda en puerta, si jijiii y bebe también, ya saben júntate con lobos y aprenderás aullar ajajajjajajaj.

En otro lugar de la reunión, estaban las damas que habían organizado la tertulia de la caridad, Cuando Albert y Candy hacían su aparición, impresionaban a cualquiera por su porte y elegancia, todas las muchachas casaderas habían ido para ver si llamaban la atención de Albert, pero al verlo llegar con Candy, abandonaron cualquier oportunidad, la belleza de Candy era espectacular.

Albert se sentía muy orgulloso de llegar del brazo a Candy, todos voltearon a verlos, era inevitable irradiaban felicidad, ya se había corrido el rumor de cierta joven que había llegado a casa de los Andlay, pero una cosa era un rumor y otra era verla en persona,

Candy, había adquirido muchísimo porte y elegancia que hacía que cualquier joven se viera apocada con la luz que ella portaba, era muy impresionante, su soltura, el desenvolvimiento que tenía, las damas al verla simplemente, aunque hubieran querido humillarla no podrían, mucho menos de quien iba acompañada.

Las señoras de la reunión casi todas eran esposas de algunos socios de Albert, el casi no le gustaba ir a esas reuniones ya que siempre terminaban en reuniones de trabajo, ya que los señores no perdían la oportunidad de hablar de negocios, el solo hecho de asistir acompañando a Candy, confirmaban los rumores, el hombre más codiciado de Chicago ya había sido atrapado.

En cuanto llegaron los señores abordaron a Albert, Sr, Andlay vemos que viene muy bien acompañado, es muy hermosa la señorita, pero díganos Sr. Andlay, ya sentara cabeza, Albert miro de reojo a Candy sin perderla de vista.

El Sr. Smith, se dirigió a Albert- Mira que si no lo haces yo gustoso te la puedo robar.

\- No creo que deje que me la robe, ya la elegí para la madre de mis hijos.

\- Buena elección, joven hermosa y adinerada.

Albert, levanto una ceja, - no, así no fuera adinerada yo la elegiría con los ojos cerrados.

El Sr. Potter intervino- Si es muy hermosa hasta yo la elegiría.

En ese momento junto con Candy, estaban las señoras esposas de dichos caballeros y bien linda vemos que vienes muy bien acompañada.

\- Si Sra. Smith el Sr. Andlay, me acompaño porque no era prudente venir sola, estaban adentrándose en la plática, cuando entro a dicho recinto la cortesana con clase más famosa del lugar…

HELENA LARSSON, Piel de porcelana, pelo negro, grandes ojos color miel con una belleza exuberante, pero más que eso lo que tenía ella era experiencia, mucha experiencia con los hombres, sobre todo hombres muy adinerados. En cuanto ella apareció todos los caballeros la invitaron a su plática, ella siendo el centro de atención, todos estaban atentos a sus encantos todos excepto Albert, que no dejaba de mirar hacia cierta señorita que se encontraba con las damas.

En cuanto las damas, _ es una descarada como se atreve a venir aquí, haciendo una mueca refiriéndose a la dama en cuestión.

Una le decía a la otra_ ya viste a tu marido si hasta no puede cerrar la boca _

Y el tuyo querida si hasta parece que el rostro se le ilumino, Candy solo escuchaba sin entender hasta que…

Sra. Ford - Querida tú no tienes problemas, eres soltera aun no conoces las mieles del matrimonio, diría las hieles, lo que si se es que se rumoro mucho que el Sr. Andlay, fue uno de sus benefactores.

\- Perdón estoy sin entender.

Sra. Smith- Bueno es que Helena Larsson, es como te explico, para que no suene tan malo la cortesana en venta al mejor postor.

Candy, solo abrió los ojos como si no hubiese querido escuchar lo que acababan de decir, le resonaban en la cabeza las palabras, será posible que Albert haya tenido que ver con esa señora, solo de pensarlo le dolía el corazón, no podía dejar de lado sus celos y se negaba a creerlo.

Y comenzaron a ponerla al día de todos los andares de la señora en cuestión, después de que todas se desahogaron Candy, no pudo dejar de preguntar bueno y si es todo eso que hace aquí porque no la excluye de los eventos.

Sra. Smith contesto- No podemos, uno de sus tantos benefactores le compro un apellido la dejo viuda, solo lo que no le dejo fue dinero, así que con ese apellido se abrió puertas en la sociedad.

Sra. Potter- No madamas en la sociedad, sino en la cartera de nuestros esposos con sarcasmo y del que se deje arrastrar por sus encantos.

Sra. Cales- Bueno querida, no creo que tu tengas ningún problema con ella, que yo sepa el Sr. Andlay dejo de ser uno de sus benefactores, creo que su idilio termino hace poco más de dos años, cuando regreso a Nueva York.

Sra. Potter- Pues que yo sepa estaba muy enamorado de ella, cuando regreso la encontró muy bien acompañada por un caballero que no voy a mencionar su nombre y él nunca se lo perdono.

Candy, se disculpó saliendo al tocador.

Albert, al ver que se alejaba se fue detrás de ella para interceptarla.

Candy, solo entro para refrescarse un poco y asimilar lo que le habían contado, saliendo del tocador era interceptada por Albert.

\- Candy, estas bien, preocupado por lo que las damas seguramente le habían contado.

Candy, saliendo del tocador, -pasa algo.

\- No se dímelo tú, el tomo su cintura acercándose a darle un beso el cual Candy esquivo, volvió a peguntar- pasa algo, mirándola a los ojos, deduciendo por qué lo estaba esquivando.

\- hay gente, nos verán tú y yo aún no estamos comprometidos, no sabes lo que todas esas señoras dirán de nosotros.

\- Tienes razón, estas reuniones están plagadas de Sras. Chismosas de la sociedad.

Candy, regreso con las señoras.

Albert, acompañándola en todo momento y haciéndole saber tanto a ella como a los demás que ella era la única mujer en la que tenía interés.

Helena Larsson, no dejaba de mirar de reojo a la pareja de rubios, ya que Albert se desvivía en atenciones para Candy, sin más pregunto _señores esa joven que se encuentra con el señor Andlay ¿Quién es?

El Sr. Ford le contesto- La dama es la señorita Brown, es pupila de Elroy Andlay.

Helena, no desvió su mirada y le regreso una sonrisa al Sr. Ford, ¿Qué clase de pupila Ford?

\- Bueno por así decirlo, porque no es una recogida en busca de un esposo rico, ya que ella cuenta con su fortuna Personal bastante considerable, aparte de eso lleva como segundo apelativo el Andlay.

\- ¿es una Andlay?

\- Si Elroy, no es tonta busco la candidata perfecta para William.

Smith, intervino- El Sr. Andlay, está muy interesado, ya nos dijo que la eligió para que sea la madre de sus hijos y como no, si la joven es exquisita y toda una dama.

Helena, sin dejar de mirarla solo arqueo la ceja.

Termino la reunión y llego la hora de regresar, el coche delos Andlay llego y Dorortty se sentó con Candy, Albert se sentó adelante con el chófer, ya que las damas que se encontraban ahí no dejaban de mirar.

-En la mansión-

ALBERT, bajo primero y ayudo a Dorrotty, después bajo Candy, aunque traía una mirada distante, casi no quería conectar su mirada con Albert, llegando solo se disculpó y subió a su habitación, tenía que pensar, mucho que pensar.

\- cenas conmigo.

Candy, desde las escaleras, solo movió la cabeza en negación, se voltio a mirarlo discúlpame estoy muy cansada, mañana te veo en el desayuno.

Entrando a su habitación Dorrotty, ayudo a desvestirla y a tomar un baño.

\- Srta Candy, le pasa algo.

\- Dorotty, soy Candy, aquí en la habitación sin formulismos.

\- Esta bien Candy.

\- Tú conoces a la Sra. Helena Larsson.

\- Bueno lo que dicen los sirvientes, que es viuda y bueno que no tiene una buena reputación, tu sabes su vida no ha sido fácil, como te lo explico.

\- Como es Dorotty, sin rodeos.

\- Bueno que es una cortesana y tiene varios amantes que pagan sus cuentas.

\- Entre ellos, William Albert Andlay.

\- Candy no deberías de creer todo lo que dicen las personas, a veces hablan porque no todos tenemos la misma suerte, algunas personas les va mejor que otras.

Sabes Candy, el Sr. Andlay, te quiere mucho y si alguna vez hubiese tenido algo que ver con ella, ahora que estás tú, no creo que el vuelva a buscarla, Candy no dudes de él, debes tenerle confianza.

Esas señoras solo te hablan cosas malas del Sr. Andlay porque te ven como una potente rival para sus hijas, tu no crees que la Sra. Smith no hubiese querido emparentar con los Andlay o la señora Fort, darle la oportunidad a su hija de ser la señora Andlay.

No Candy a ti te eligió por sobre todas ellas y mira como lo acosaban.

Si la Sra. Elroy, hubiera ido contigo jamás se habrían atrevido hablar mal del Sr. Pero como no está lo hicieron para que te desilusiones de él, si el tuviera un interés en ti, tu no le hicieras caso.

\- tienes razón Dorortty, gracias me hace falta reflexionar voy hablar con él y le voy a decir que confió en el.

\- Si Srta. Solo que hasta mañana porque ahora no es adecuado, ya es muy tarde y además Candy ya tengo que mandar un telegrama a la Sra. Elroy, de que ustedes ya son novios, no es correcto que ustedes siendo novios, estén solos en la misma casa.

\- Por dios Albert es un caballero y yo soy una dama.

\- Si Candy, pero no es correcto y más con esas señoras chismosas, que no hacen más que hablar de los demás, así que voy a escribirle a la Sra. Elroy.

-000000000000000000000000-

En un lujoso penthauses se encontraba Helena Larsson, en su lujoso baño sumergida en una tina tomando el baño, platicando con su sirvienta, nana la viste.

\- Si mi niña, es joven y hermosa.

\- se encogió en sus rodillas, soltando una lagrima, Nana lo perdí, el ya no va a buscarme.

\- Hay mi niña, tu mejor que nadie sabes que esa relación no podía ser, además muy dentro de mí, siento que el jamás te amo, solo se sirvió de ti como los demás.

\- No nana, yo sé que él, me amo, lo sentía cada vez que estaba conmigo, era muy diferente a los demás, él me decía que me amaba, eso no lo dices si no lo sientes, Albert no es como los otros él, se entregaba a mí por completo.

\- Pero no pudo perdonarte una situación, en la cual lo hiciste por su bien, pero en fin tu aun así lo quieres.

\- Si nana, pero me enamore como una niña y no puedo olvidarlo, sus besos, su aliento, sus ojos esos ojos que hipnotizan, la forma como me hacia el amor, lo amo nana y lo extraño.

Lloraba por ese amor perdido y vaya que había lo amado, cuando ella se casó, no amaba a su esposo, ella era una joven de origen humilde su madre vivía como sirvienta para los Larsson.

JOHN LARSSON, no era millonario, pero vivía cómodamente, tenía un par de propiedades y buscaba mejorar, cuando Helena cumplió los 22 años llego a trabajar junto con su madre, ahí la vio John para él, fue amor a primera vista, quedó prendado de ella.

Muy enamorado no tardo en pedir permiso a su madre para cortejarla y casarse con ella, aunque él, era bastante mayor que ella.

La madre de Helena estaba encantada, puesto que su patrón le estaba pidiendo a su hija para casarse, no para tenerla como amante, como muchos hombres de esa época, sino para casarse con ella, darle un apellido y adentrarla a la sociedad, como ella muchas veces soñó.

Helena, no pudo negarse ya que su madre la convenció que lo aceptara, puesto que eso significaba, entrar a la sociedad con un apellido que era conocido, realmente sentía que era una suerte que ese señor se hubiese enamorado de ella, dejaría de ser una sirvienta para convertirse en señora.

JOHN LARSSON- Tendría unos 47 años, el tenia negocios que solventaban su vida y un apellido que heredó de su padres, primo lejano de una familia de abolengo, con eso servía para abrirse paso, era su carta de presentación, en esa época había un negocio que se le presento y decidió invertir, por esa razón tuvo que viajar a África, buscando minas de diamantes.

Esa era la razón por la cual agilizo el casarse con ella, para no tener que separarse de su joven esposa, pero el cual fue de sorpresa que cuando llego a ese lugar inhóspito, era un fraude perdiendo todo su capital, al cual al saberlo le dio un ataque cardiaco fulminante y dejando a Helena a la deriva.

Helena, era joven e inexperta no sabía qué hacer y el único lugar al que llego pidiendo ayuda fue al campamento donde se encontraba Albert, ella le pido ayuda para poder enterrar a su esposo y poder regresar a Chicago.

Pero en el proceso ella estaba desconsolada, porque, aunque no amaba a su esposo si le llego a tener afecto, Albert solo trataba de consolarla, él sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido, pero cierta noche.

Helena, lloraba amargamente, porque no sabía qué hacer con su vida y Albert al escuchar le ofreció un hombro para que llorara, pero ella se acercó un poco hasta que lo abrazo y lo comenzó a besar.

\- Helena no, soy un caballero y no voy aprovecharme de tu situación, tu estas muy vulnerable, no es correcto mejor me voy.

\- no Albert, no me dejes sola por favor, solo esta noche, una noche te pido que seas mi amante, se esa persona que anhelo y nunca he tenido, lo hago consiente de lo que te estoy pidiendo.

Yo no amaba a mi esposo, nunca me entregue por amor, ni siquiera me gustaba, me case por las circunstancias, por eso te pido que solo por hoy me aceptes y seas mi sueño hecho realidad, Albert tú me gustas y no, no te preocupes no pido nada, solo hazme tuya esta noche volviendo a besarlo aferrándose a él, como una niña que se aferra a una tabla de cuando no sabe nadar.

Albert, al calor de la pasión desenfrenada, no pudo negarse Helena era una joven hermosa, con su pelo negro ondulado, ojos grandes color miel, labios deseables, muy voluptuosa demasiado de hecho, todo su cuerpo era espectacular.

El solo quedo prendido de ella, su pasión desenfrenada y sobre todo que tenía mucha experiencia, ya que su esposo la había instruido muy bien en el ámbito de amar y así pasaron casi 6 meses con esa pasión que los enloquecía a los dos.

Pero Albert tenía que regresar y hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades, aparte que le habían avisado que Candy se había escapado del colegio y se preocupó mucho por ella, así decidiendo regresar.

Al regresar a Chicago Albert la llevo con él, pero sabía que jamás podía ser aceptada por su familia por ser viuda, no tener nada que aportar al clan, su tía Elroy, el consejo jamás se lo permitiría, así que dio por terminada esa relación, para que ella no se sintiera comprometida con él y si tenía la oportunidad de rehacer su vida lo hiciera.

Helena, estaba a la deriva solo tenía el apellido de su esposo y su casa que fue lo unió que le dejo su esposo, rápido corrió el rumor que estaba prácticamente en la calle, un hombre le ofreció pagar sus cuentas, darle una vida más cómoda a cabio de sus caricias, no podía ofrecerle más ya que era un hombre comprometido, solo la podía visitar los jueves y viajaba de una ciudad a otra para verla.

Otro caballero le ofreció lo mismo, dándole otro día a la semana, le daban regalos, joyas, viajes, inclusive uno de ellos le regalo unas acciones de su empresa, ella lo utilizaba para poder ir a fiestas de la alta sociedad, sentirse señora sin agachar la cabeza.

Había muchas señoras que la repudiaban, aun así, ella se sentía orgullosa, algunos de sus esposos habían pasado por su cama y no solo eso, habían regresado gustosos para tener sus caricias. Era por eso que más le gustaba asistir a esas reuniones, la tenían que aguantar, aunque las señoras en cuestión se murieran del coraje.

De cuando en cuando cambiaba de amante, no los conservaba mucho tiempo ya que ella no soportaba los celos, eso si su nuevo amante debía tener poder y dinero. Las circunstancias de la vida la habían orillado a esa vida, solo tomando lo que le habían ofrecido en ese momento.

Su madre que la hacía pasar como nana, para que no supieran de donde realmente era su procedencia, había sido su compañera en esa travesía, desde que se casó hasta convertirse en lo que era en ese momento que podía hacer, ya era muy vieja para poder trabajar en otra casa, aparte que ya se había acostumbrado a su nuevo cargo desde que su hija se casó, en otra casa solo sería una sirvienta más.

Helena, lloraba inconsolable por Wiliam Albert Andlay, pasaron 2 años de esos meses de pasión con él. Fue invitada por uno de sus amantes en turno a Brasil, su amante había arreglado todo para estar un mes con ella en ese lugar que invitaba a la pasión.

Pero recibió un telegrama de urgencia, de que uno de sus hijos tuvo un accidente y tuvo que regresar de inmediato para arreglar su problema familiar, no podía regresar con Helena, la prensa lo destrozaría.

Así que la dejo ahí, pagando toda su estancia y que disfrutara de sus vacaciones una tarde salió a caminar por la playa, decidió ver el atardecer que le habían dicho que era espectacular, cuando a lo lejos vio un caballero, ese porte, ese cabello, lo conocía se acercó a él y solo dijo tú.

Albert, se voltio, al verla se fundió en sus ojos en esos ojos que aun amaba, se besaron con un desenfreno de pasión, fueron a su habitación y dieron rienda suelta a todo eso que se les había negado durante tanto tiempo, Albert no podía creer que volvía tenerla entre sus brazos.

Helena, se sentía dichosa, de haber estado ahí en ese momento para rencontrarse, para eso ella ya sabía quién era el, pero ella no amaba al millonario o poderoso Williams Andlay, ella amaba a Albert el aventurero que conoció en África.

Aunque sabía que eso no iba a durar mucho, así que solo se dedicó a disfrutar ese mes que solo era para él, se lo debían después de andar de cama en cama, un poco de amor, la vida se lo debía, sin amantes, sin señalamientos, ni nadie que pueda poner en tela de juicio su amor.

Pero sabía, que debía contarle como era su vida, para que no pensara que solo estaba con él, por su posición y no por amor. - Albert tengo que confesarte algo, quiero que lo sepas por mí y no por nadie más.

\- ssshsh, no me digas nada que yo no sepa, no porque me importe sino porque siento que fui yo quien te orillo a esa vida.

\- No mi amor no, tu eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, no me orillaste yo acepte mi destino.

\- No mi amor fui un cobarde en dejarte así, sin ayuda, pero yo aún no contaba con mi posición, cualquier movimiento tenía que ser autorizado por mi tía, ella estaba a cargo de todo, perdóname por ser un cobarde y no poder dar la cara por ti.

Ahora quiero hacerme cargo de ti, quiero que dejes esa vida, quiero comprarte un departamento, te dediques solo a mí.

Helena, acepto sin imaginar que uno de sus amantes jamás le permitiría dejarlo, cuando ella regreso a Chicago,

Albert, le compro un Penthauses en Nueva York, ahí podría visitarla sin tener que sortear mucho a la prensa, aparte ahí sería fácil irse a sus viajes sin tener que viajar tanto para verla, aun así le compro otro en Chicago, para después que tuviera que regresar ella estuviera ahí para él.

Le abrió una cuenta donde le depositaba su manutención, asegurándose que no le faltara nada, cuando Albert salía fuera, George se aseguraba que recibiera su mesada, cada mes, así como varios regalos que él, le mandaba.

Helena, vivió su idilio de amor, un tiempo hasta que uno de sus amantes dio con ella, la mando a buscar con un detective, había invertido mucho en esa mujer y se lo tenía que pagar.

ERNESTO WILSON, un empresario, que le enviaba muchos regalos durante su estancia en Chicago cuando estuvo con ella, el tiempo que la tuvo de amante el, se enamoró de ella y no iba a permitir que solo así se fuera con otro, no eso jamás, ella era de él, en el momento que ella lo acepto Ernesto la sintió de su propiedad.

Ernesto no estaba acostumbrado a recibir un no, por respuesta, cuando el, fue a buscar a Helena ella, le dijo que ya no podía atenderlo más, que, si quera le regresaba todos sus regalos, pero él se negó la quería a ella.

La investigo con quien estaba, quien era su benefactor, en ese momento, la confronto le dijo a Helena o accedía hacer su amante o el mandaría a matar a Albert.

Ernesto, le dijo – quiero que tú seas mi mujer, escuchaste si no es por las buenas, será por las malas, porque si te niegas mañana podría amanecer William Albert Andlay, en una alcantarilla degollado.

Helena, sabía que Ernesto era peligroso, que, si él quería quitar a alguien de su camino lo hacía sin ningún miramiento solo lo desaparecía, eso hizo con un ex amante que no la dejaba en paz y al llegar Ernesto solo basto que se lo comentara para que se deshiciera de él.

Helena, lo acepto sabiendo que, gracias a sus negocios turbios, podría hacerle daño a Albert, si le hacía algo ella no podría soportarlo, así que llego a un acuerdo con el solo lo vería cuando Albert no estuviera, ella buscaría la forma de estar con él.

En ese tiempo Albert, aun viajaba mucho y ella pensó que al no estar él, nunca se enteraría, de aquel hombre que la visitaba.

Albert, había regresado a Nueva York,

Elroy, había ido a visitarlo ya que él no había podido ir a Chicago, pero se encontró con la sorpresa que él, tenía una mujer, se lo habían contado solo que no lo había querido creer, en cuanto se dio cuenta mando a investigar para saber de quien se trataba.

No le dijo nada a su sobrino, solo que en esa visita le recalco que él, se debía a sus responsabilidades, a su familia y al clan, sin decir más, Elroy, estaba bastante molesta con el idilio de amor de su sobrino.

Pero no dejaría pasar el ir a ver a Helena para poner las cartas sobre la mesa y decirle que ella no sería más que….

\- Buenas noches señora.

\- Vaya así que tú, eres la amante de mi sobrino, te ofendo o quieres que te llame de otra manera.

\- Sra. yo solo le puedo decir que soy la mujer de su sobrino, mientras él quiera eso seré.

\- Solo vengo a decirte que ni sueñes en convertirte en la señora Andlay una mujer de tu clase nunca sería aprobada por mí, ni por el clan, espero que lo entiendas solo confórmate con ser su amante solo eso.

Espero que entiendas la situación, sé que eres muy guapa y atractiva, solo que, aunque mi sobrino quiera nunca podrá darte más que esto.

\- Señora, solo sé que él, me ama y yo lo amo a él, solo eso, en su momento sé que tendré dejarlo cuando él decida casarse, formar una familia, pero, aun así, si el desea seguir conmigo yo lo voy aceptar con su aprobación o sin ella.

\- Pero como te atreves, aun así si es lo que quieres solo deberás conformarte con eso, estar a la sombra, solo eso, espero que te haya quedado claro, yo ya elegí, quien será su esposa, en estos momentos ella está siendo instruida para tomar ese lugar, ahí si no voy a permitir que mi sobrino la tenga a ella y te tenga a ti, lo siento así que disfruta solo estos momentos.

\- Lo se señora, no se preocupe, me ha quedado claro, le pido que se retire, no quiero ser grosera con usted, solo vallase.

\- Si espero y no le digas a Williams, que vine a verte o me veras obligada a tener que reducir tu tiempo con él.

Albert, en su visita relámpago, no quería dejar pasar visitar a su mujer como el, le decía, así que le dijo a George…

\- Manda un arreglo floral a Helena y avísale que voy a ir a comer con ella, tengo muchas ganas de verla.

George, solo lo miro y contesto- muchacho no sé cómo lo vas a tomar, pero es mi deber decirte lo que pasa con Helena.

\- Sin rodeos pasa algo, le paso algo, es mi tía verdad ella le dijo algo.

George, solo le dio un sobre con una foto y un reporte por el portero, donde especificaba, cada cuando la visitaba Ernesto Wilson, los regalos que le enviaban y que precisamente es estos momentos estaba con ella.

Albert, sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba como su mujer le había mentido, fue directo al departamento, se estaciono y espero para verlo salir, el observo cuando Ernesto salió arreglándose la corbata, desecho entro al departamento con su llave.

Helena, al escuchar que la puerta se habría, Ernesto mi amor que se te olvido, musito.

Albert, solo entro y la vio en la cama aun desnuda, solo entro dijo- vaya así que ya no soy tu amor, cuando dejé de serlo o acaso nunca lo fui.

Helena, se paró para ponerse una bata y corrió abrasarlo Albert mi amor, no es lo que crees.

\- No es lo que creo, es lo que veo, solo el tomo sus manos y se separó de ella.

\- Déjame explicarla el me obligo, me dijo que si no aceptaba te iba a matar, a mí me dio miedo de que te hiciera algo, que él, te mandara a matar, el me amenazó con hacerlo, perdóname llorando con desesperación.

-Helena y tú que crees que yo le temo, crees que no puedo defenderme, de verdad tan idiota me crees, que no sería capaz de protegerte, de defender a mi mujer. Pero ya veo que no, pensaste que yo solo soy un pelele, al que al que tenía que proteger, pues quien crees que soy.

No soy un niño, soy un hombre, que estaba dispuesto a darte tu lugar, a revelarme con mi familia, sin importarme nada ni nadie, he estado trabajando, para darte ese lugar, pero ya veo que a ti no te importa lo que yo haga.

\- Mi amor yo te amo, perdóname te prometo dejarlo y no volver a dudar de capacidad, no volveré a dudar que tú puedes protegerme, por favor (llorando)

Albert, la miro y la beso con una provocación casi sin respirar, ella acercándose lo comenzó a tocar, tratando de llevarlo a su cama, Albert la siguió besando, en un suspiro la tomo de las manos la aventó a la cama, el sentía que la sangre le hervía de los celos y el coraje que en ese momento lo invadía.

Helena, solo lo invitaba para que la poseyera.

Albert, solo la miro, se paró enfrente y le dijo- Helena mírame y mírame bien soy William Albert Andlay, el jefe del clan más importante de Escocia, líder de las empresas más importante de Estados Unidos, heredero de un linaje antiguo, empresario, banquero pero sobre todo el hombre que realmente te amo y estaba dispuesto a todo por ti, pero a este mismo hombre jamás vas a volver a ver en tu lecho.

Helena, solo se quedó llorando por favor Albert vuelve, por favor amor no te vayas.

Albert, salió de ahí e informo a George que cancelara su manutención y que no quería recibir cartas ni nada que tuviera que ver con ella.

George, veía muy contrariado y enojado a su muchacho, pero muy en el fondo se alegraba, esa mujer le iba a traer muchos problemas a su muchacho, tuvo miedo que hiciera una tontería en el momento que fue al departamento y Ernesto estaba ahí.

FLACK BACH-

\- Así que esta con ella, solo deja que vaya y que lo vea yo mismo.

\- No te voy a dejar que vayas solo, muchacho ella es así, jamás va a cambiar.

\- Es que como pudo hacerme esto no necesitaba nada, todo le di, que le hacía falta, antes entendí su proceder por su situación, pero ahora ¿Por qué?

\- William, de todas formas, que pretendías en tener una relación con ella, eso tenía que terminar tarde o temprano, ella jamás podrá ocupar el lugar que tu pretendes darle.

\- Yo la amo George, pese a todo la amo, no sé porque decidió hacerme esto, en ese momento salía Ernesto del departamento arreglándose la corbata, deja que lo mate con mis manos George, déjame salir.

\- No William eso no, que ganarías, tu irías a la cárcel y ella de todas formas seria arrastrada al fango de nuevo, ya está ahí, solo déjala, no merece que le des el lugar, que quieres darle. Muchacho sé que duele pero piensa, tu familia jamás la aceptaría, ni el clan, ella tiene un oscuro pasado, aunque hubiera sido solo viuda, pero a la vida que se dedicó después.

Piensa, tu solo eres uno más de sus amantes, solo eso, pasado el tiempo lo entenderás, tu deberás casarte con una muchacha que elegirán para ti, de una buena familia, tendrás hijos.

Que le espera a Helena ser tu eterna amante.

\- Por que George, yo podría renunciar a todo, estaba dispuesto solo a quedarme con mi fortuna personal por ella, trabajar para darle la vida que merece, aunque la sociedad se opusiera, me la pensaba llevar lejos, donde nadie nos conociera, solo ella y yo.

\- Lo siento sé que te estoy haciendo una herida, pero es lo mejor que te enteres por mí, a que hagas una tontería. Solo pensó (fue lo mejor)

FINAL DEL FLACH BACK

Helena, al verse sin la mesada que Albert le proveía, tuvo que volver a su antigua vida, pero en el fondo sentía que Albert, no la olvidaría y que algún día volvería a buscarla, ella sabía que él, la amaba y que el amor que se procesaban no se podía olvidar tan fácilmente.

Así Albert partió a continuar con sus responsabilidades y más que nada para darle paz a su corazón, olvidar aquel amor apasionado, sacarla de sus pensamientos, estaba dolido muy dolido. Pero aun con eso él, se sentía responsable por haberla orillado a todo eso, pero no por eso le iba a perdonar esa infidelidad.

-TIEMPO ACTUAL-

Al siguiente día Candy se levantó muy temprano, para esperar a Albert y desayunar junto con él, Albert bajo, ella ya se encontraba en el desayunador de la terraza y pidió que en cuanto bajara el desayuno se serviría ahí.

Albert, se dirigió hacia el lugar y vio como sus ojos se llenaban de luz al ver a Candy, tan linda y hermosa, como antes no se dio cuenta que ella brillaba con luz propia y que sentía que su corazón había vuelto a latir desde su llegada, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Como había pasado desapercibida, como no se había dado cuenta, en qué momento se convirtió en un hermoso cisne, en que momento sus sentimientos hacia ella cambiaron, no lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que se había enamorado irremediablemente de ella.

Como amaba a esa mujer, el solo saber que era su novia y pronto seria su esposa el solo saber eso hacía sentirse vivo, como su tía fue tan previsora, como lo conocía al punto de saber que la mujer que escogió para él, era la correcta, aun recordó aquella pequeña discusión.

INICIO FLACK BACK

Albert, había regresado a chicago, tenía una reunión con su tía, la cual se convirtió en una fuerte discusión con Elroy, por no querer decirle donde se encontraba Candy, él estaba preocupado no sabía de ella, aparte que era su responsabilidad.

Elroy, solo le dijo que la había mandado a estudiar, a una escuela para señoritas y que era muy estricto su reglamento, no podía recibir visitas ni cartas. Al no poder sacarle nada se resignó, no porque no le importará, sino porque sabía los alcances de su tía.

Y no quería provocar que en un arranque de Elroy, la alejara para siempre y nunca más saber de ella, por otro lado, sabía que, si su tía era su tutora, jamás dejaría que le pasara nada malo, era estricta pero no era mala como para hacerle daño.

FINAL DEL FLACK BACK.

Pero nunca imagino que ella sería un plan bien elaborado de su tía, para prepararla para ser la esposa correcta para él, más aún estaba agradecido que así fuera. Nunca imagino que se casaría por amor, si desde que sumió las responsabilidades de su posición, siempre le hablaron que le asignarían a una mujer para ser su esposa y compañera, alguien que aligerara su carga, que no sería escogida al azar, sino al contrario sería una señorita muy bien preparada, para ocupar ese lugar.

Pero Candy, jamás lo hubiese imaginado y si se lo hubieran contado solo habría pensado que se trataba de una broma muy cruel, ahora estaba aliviado de quien se trataba su futura esposa, su compañera, la futura madre de sus hijos, solo contaba los días para que eso sucediera.

CONTINUARA…

Hola chicas, bueno ya conocieron a otro personaje importante en la historia, bueno para referencia Ernesto Wilson, era un capo tipo narcotraficante de aquí en México, como de la categoría Rafael Caro Quintero, para que se den una idea de lo peligroso que era y por el cual era el miedo de Helena.

Recuerden que los personajes actúan distintos, por consiguiente, Albert no tenía nada virginal, tuvo mujeres antes de que Candy, llegara a su vida, así que espero y comprendan los sentimientos de ellos.

Bueno ya saben espero sus Reviw, que amo leerlos…

Ya saben los espero en el próximo capítulo por la XEW, Radio.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Al siguiente día Candy, se levanta muy temprano para esperar Albert, para desayunar juntos, Albert bajo Candy ya se encontraba en el desayunador en la terraza y pidió a la servidumbre que en cuanto bajara lo dirigieran hacia ese lugar.

Albert al entrar a la terraza sus ojos se llenaron de luz, al verse reflejado en esos ojos verdes, al ver a Candy tan linda y hermosa, como no se había dado cuenta que ella brillaba con luz propia y que su corazón había vuelto a latir desde su llegada, como antes no la había visto, como había pasado desapercibida.

Como hacía que su mundo diera vueltas solo de repente, amaba a esa mujer como sucedió, ni el mismo lo sabe, como daba luz a su vida el solo verla lo hacía feliz y le daba sentido a su vida, se sentía vivo. Nunca se había sentido tan completo y dichoso hasta que ella volvió a su vida, la quería en ella, la quería feliz con él, para siempre.

Al pasar el umbral Candy lo recibía con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que sabía que solo era para él.

\- Buenos días, amor besando su frente, tomando la mano de Candy para besar su dorso.

\- Hola te esperaba para desayunar juntos, amor ayer no quise…

\- No la dejo terminar se levantó para darle un beso en la boca, que dejo sin aliento a Candy- no importa cariño yo también me sentía cansado, además necesitaba terminar de firmar unos papeles no te preocupes, sé que estas reuniones suelen ser interminables.

Por cierto, hay otra este viernes o amenos eso me dijo Dorotty, para que agendara la tarde del viernes y te acompañe.

\- sí, pero hay otra cosa de la que te quiero hablar.

ALBERT- Dime…

En ese momento entro George Johnson saludando- buenos días Srta. Candy, Williams.

\- Hola George, pasa siéntate desayuna con nosotros.

\- No gracias a lo que vengo es para traerte unos papeles que faltan de firmar, debemos irnos se hace tarde sino no llegaremos, a la firma de los contratos son importantes.

\- Si no tengo opción, bueno cariño te dejo, no me voy me llevan, dándole un beso casto en los labios despidiéndose, acercándose al oído susurrando después hablamos.

Candy, (pensando) ahora como le digo que voy a participar en la puja de besos, en la recaudación el viernes y tiene que llevar dinero para pujar por mí, poniéndose las manos a la cara.

-000000000000000-

Helena, había ido a visitar al doctor, tenía unas molestias, quería saber de qué se trataba, tenía nauseas, dolores de cabeza, mucho cansancio y pérdida de peso, su síntoma le decía su nana que era porque estaba de encargo, pero algo no cuadraba en todos esos síntomas, algo andaba mal.

El doctor la reviso la escolto, tomándole unas muestras de sangre, ella estaba pálida, pero como su piel era blanca no se había percatado de eso. Cuando termino el doctor ella esperaba su respuesta.

\- Bien doctor estoy de encargo.

El doctor, la miro con preocupación le contesto- Sra. usted no está embarazada, su matriz no está ocupada.

Helena, suspiro de alivio, ella no podía darse el lujo de estar embarazada y mucho menos de uno de sus amantes, no se lo podía permitir reaccionando entonces ¿Qué tengo doctor?

\- No estoy seguro aun hasta tener los resultados de tus análisis, no quiero darte un diagnostico falso, por favor ven la próxima semana y por ahora solo descansa te voy a recetar unos suplementos y un tónico revitalizante.

Puede ser estrés o solo cansancio, pero hasta no tener los resultados, no quiero engañarte.

\- Esta bien vengo la próxima semana.

-0000000000000000-

NANA- Que te dijo el doctor mi niña, estas de encargo…

\- No tu sabes que me cuido y tomo todas las precauciones, si voy a tener un hijo solo seria de, el nana, solo de él, de mi Albert.

\- hay mi niña ese hombre no va a volver y lo sabes.

\- Volverá nana, volverá ya lo veras, arregla mi vestido voy a ir a esa reunión mañana es la subasta.

\- Pero mi niña, no estás bien, recuerda lo que te dijo el doctor.

\- Pero nada nana, sé que va a ir el con esa señorita, quiero saber qué relación tienen, si el aún me mira si descubro que no pasó desapercibida para él, voy a luchar por el nana, lo voy hacer, lo voy a recuperar.

-ooooooooooooooo-

Anny y Candy, estaban juntas en la mansión, platicando de la subasta.

\- Candy, ya le platicaste a Wiliam, sobre la subasta del sábado en la tarde.

\- Si me va acompañar, pero aun no le digo, que voy a participar en la subasta.

\- Yo creo que debes comentarle, para que puje por ti, sino se va molestar mucho, si otra persona te besa, mas delate de todo el mundo.

\- Ya lo sé Anny, pero no he tenido tiempo de platicar con él, entre mi correspondencia, los nuevos contratos de la naviera, súmale las actividades de la mansión, no he podido hablar con él. Y él, también ha estado ocupado, van dos días, que no ha venido a comer, llega muy tarde, solo me deja notas, pero hoy lo voy a esperar aunque Dorortty me reprenda.

Bueno hay que terminar de rotular las invitaciones, mira que son muchas.

\- Gracias por apoyarme con esto, Archie tendría que apoyarme con esto, pero como no está, como me hace falta lo bueno que ya llega el sábado por la mañana, para ir conmigo a la subasta por la tarde.

-Si Archie fue a solucionar negocios del corporativo y de paso me ayudo a revisar unos embarques, perdón Anny por retrasarlo.

\- Oh no Candy no te preocupes eso, es parte de su responsabilidad, velar por la familia y ayudar a William, en los negocios.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Llego el sábado en la tarde, Candy se arreglaba para bajar cuando Albert llegaba por ella ya la esperaba en el vestíbulo de la mansión, cuando la vio descender los escalones hasta llegar a él.

Albert- ¡estas hermosa!, mi princesa.

\- Gracias, tú también estas muy buen mozo, no creyó necesario decirle a Albert, que en la reunión participaría en la subasta de besos, realmente pensó que Albert, llevaría dinero suficiente o firmaría un cheque.

Ya que, de todas maneras, debería llevar dinero para hacer su donación, en nombre de la familia, ya que de eso se trataba esas reuniones de caridad, claro aparte de comentar los chismes más relevantes de la ciudad.

Albert hacia su entrada con Candy, cosa que los demás ya esperaban realmente causaban revuelo el solo verlos llegar, mas con los rumores que ya se suscitaban, sobre su relación, el soltero más codiciado por fin había doblado las manos y nada más ni menos que con una pupila de su propia tía.

Eso si no se lo esperaban, mas verlo acompañarla últimamente ya que nunca se le había visto en esas reuniones solo asistía su tía.

El verlo con la imponente rubia, del brazo solo confirmaba lo que ya se sabía, por fin alguien había ganado su corazón, como no si irradiaba felicidad, hasta el más ciego podía ver que se le notaba feliz.

Las jóvenes casaderas, que siempre habían tratado de llamar su atención, solo miraban, como su oportunidad se les iba de las manos, pero ¿Quién era ella? Muy pocos sabia de quien se trataba solo los más allegados de la familia.

Lo que se sabía, era lo que comentaban los sirvientes, lo poco que lograban sacar los sirvientes de otras familias, a los sirvientes de los Andlay, pero, aunque se lo tenían prohibido hablar cosas de la familia, siempre se les escaba algo.

Puesto que los empleados se platicaban los por menores, habían visto la pareja salir mucho de paseo y se les había visto en más de una ocasión muy cariñosos.

A la nana de Helena, ya le habían comentado eso de la pareja en cuestión, solo que no creyó conveniente contárselo a Helena, ya que sentía que si lo hacía iba enloquecer de dolor y prefirió callar.

La señora Smith, saludo a la pareja- SR. Andlay, Srta. Brown, que gusto que hayan asistido, son de muchísima ayuda, bueno querida vamos que te están esperando.

Sr. Andlay prepare su cartera, si es que va a pujar por un beso de esta señorita, arrastrando a Candy donde estaban las demás chicas, que iban a participar.

Albert, se quedó mudo, como que iba a participar y él no lo sabía, cuando Candy tomo esa decisión sin consultárselo.

Llegaba Archivald junto con Anny y la señora Smith hizo lo mismo, dejando solos a los caballeros.

-Sobrino, tu sabías de todo esto, de la puja de besos.

\- Si tío Anny me lo comunico, por eso traje efectivo, porque no van aceptar cheques, para hacerlo más interesante.

Albert, miro su cartera y observo que traía una cantidad en la que se sentía acto para pujar, pero aun así le pidió a George, que fuera hasta el banco y trajeran otra cantidad.

George, fue de inmediato.

Al lugar arribaba, Helena Larsson impecable como siempre con un vestido que mostraba sus hombros y un escote a media espalda, un poco escandaloso para la época, aun así, se sentía segura de portarlo, menos al ver como los caballeros, algunos examantes, que la abordaron de inmediato.

Sr. Potter- Mi querida señora, va a participar en la puja de besos, traje dinero para poder pujar por usted.

\- Aun no me inscribo, no sé si pueda ser admitida, con eso de que las señoras de esta sociedad, son muy cómo les digo selectivas.

El Sr. Ford, se dirigió a ella, tonterías ya estas inscripta, yo mismo me encargue de eso, anda ve a tomar tu lugar, mira que muchos de tus admiradores, vamos a pujar por ti. (pensando- si logro ganar tendrás que pagar con creces lo que pagare por ti)

Vamos a ver a cuantas señoritas, dejaras atrás con lo que van a pujar por ti.

Helena, ya atrás donde estaban las demás muchas, no dejaba de mirar a Candy, inmediatamente la ubico, la veía muy sonriente, irradiaba mucha luz y felicidad, sintió celos como nunca los había sentido. Había visto Albert, en los periódicos, pero nunca lo había visto acompañar, a nadie en ninguna reunión de Chicago, de hecho, siempre las evitaba.

Ya era la segunda ocasión, en la que se lo encontraba y acompañando a la señorita que estaba a solo unos metros de ella, pero será que por fin llego la mujer, que lo apartaría de ella definitivamente, será que él, se habrá enamorado, será que ella será capaz de ganar su corazón, muchas preguntas pasaron por su mente.

Pero no tenía la respuesta, sabía desde un principio cuál era su lugar, ella jamás tendría un lugar ante la sociedad con él, la Sra. Elroy, se lo hizo saber, que ya había una señorita que se estaba preparando para ser la señora Andlay, será ella la que acompañe como esposa, a su amor, se estaba muriendo de celos y de dolor.

Candy, que estaba muy sonriente, saludo a Anny- hola que bueno que llegaste me estoy muriendo de los nervios.

\- No le dijiste nada verdad, dios Candy se va a molestar, te lo dije.

\- De verdad que traté, solo que no tuve tiempo, cuando vi ya era sábado y estaba bajando las escaleras.

En eso las demás señoritas la abordaron.

La hija de los Potter, Ford, Blanch, Cales, en fin casi todas las señoritas, casaderas querían saber si era verdad, que ella había atrapado al Sr. Andlay.

La Srta. Potter le pregunto a Candy, - Srta. Brown será que el Sr. Andlay, pujará por ti.

\- Soy Candy, no se la verdad

Srta. Ford- por ahí dicen que ustedes ya son novios.

Anny, le hace una seña a Candy para que no conteste.

\- No sé de dónde sacaron eso.

Srta. Potter, dijo- Pues la servidumbre a veces habla de mas, los rumores son fuetes, de que ustedes no tardaran, en hacer público su compromiso.

\- Son solo rumores, sonriendo vamos Candy, vamos a empolvarnos la nariz, tomándola de la mano, Candy, ten cuidado con lo que dices, porque esas niñas solo quieren información, si saben que ustedes son novios y la tía Elroy, aún no lo sabe, se meterán en un fuerte problema.

\- Si lo sé, no te preocupes, se cómo evadir esas preguntas.

Llamaron a las muchachas para que tomaran su lugar, empezando por las otras señoritas, una a una hasta que se llegó la hora subió Anny.

SUBASTADOR- La señorita Anny Brete, muy pronto va a contraer nupcias, así que es su última oportunidad, de poder robar un beso de ella, así que abrimos la subasta con 200 dls. quien dice 300, apenas un joven iba a levantar la mano cuando…

Archivald, doy 2000 mil dls, si alguien más, se atreve a pujar lo mato.

Todos en el lugar, rieron de la forma en que lo dijo, subastador 2000 mil dls, a la una, a las dos. 2000 mil dls a las tres, vendido el beso al Sr. Corwell Andlay.

Archivald, subió por Anny, para recibir su premio, vamos Anny, antes de que alguien se atreva a pujar por ti más, de la cantidad que traje.

Después fue el lugar de Helana Larsson, su puja era la más esperada, ya que realmente pujaban por ella sobre todo los ex amantes, que ella por convicción había dejado.

SUBASTADOR- Llega una subasta muy esperada la señora Helana Larsson, comenzando su subasta con 800 dls. Quien da más…

Levantando la mano el señor Potter, 1000 mil dls.

SR. FORD- 1500 dls.

SR. CALES- 2000 mil dls.

Y así hasta que llego Ernesto Willson uno de sus amantes que nunca había podido dejar ya que él, seguía prendido por ella.

ERNESTO- 3000 mil dls.

PORTTER- 3500 dls.

ERNESTO- 4000 dls.

Helena, ni siquiera se había inmutado por la cantidad, que estaban ofreciendo por ella, sus ojos estaban puestos solo en un hombre William Albert Andlay, que no había pujado ni un solo dólar por ella, ni siquiera la miraba, dios tan guapo que se veía, tenía tiempo que no lo había visto, pero ese día se le veía arrebatadamente guapo, cuando…

SUBASTADOR- Vendido al señor Wilson por la cantidad de $5000 mil dls.

Subiendo por su premio, sabía que después de eso le pertenecía una noche entera, con esa mujer que era su más grande capricho.

Llegando el turno de Candy, tomando su lugar.

SUBASTADOR- La señorita es recién llegada a Chicago, siendo la pupila de Elroy Andlay, así que la subasta por ella inicia con 500dls, quien da más por esta joven hermosa.

Albert, Inmediatamente levanto la mano, $800 dls. Sonriendo.

\- Tío, no seas codo, deberías de pujar más, nadie se atreverá a pujar contra ti.

\- Solo deja, que si voy a dar una suma alta.

En eso un caballero en una esquina, levanto la mano $1000 mil dls.

Albert, solo frunció el ceño, como, levantando la mano $ 2000 mil dls. Sonriendo

El otro caballero volvió a levantar la mano $ 3000 mil dls.

\- Tío, pero como se atreve, quien será con tanta gente, no logro ubicar de quien se trata, más por que lleva sombrero.

ALBERT- $ 3, 500 dls.

CABALLERO- $ 5,000 mil dls.

Albert, solo se enfureció más, pero que rayos, miro su cartera $6,000 mil dls. No creyendo que pujara más de esa cantidad, aun así, sobrino traerás más dinero.

\- Si creo que traigo un poco, dándole un poco.

La gente del lugar estaba en revuelo, viendo como el Sr, Andlay, le estaban atacando el orgullo.

CABALLERO- $7000 mil dls.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero que le pasaba a este tipo.

Candy, estaba súper nerviosa, como es que estaban pujando tanto dinero, por un beso de ella, era abrumador.

Helena, No dejaba ver la cara de Albert, jamás lo había visto tan nervioso y pujando por la señorita que estaba en el podio, jamás se había prestado para una situación de esas, siempre decía que eso eran niñerías, para regocijar el ego de las señoritas, pero ahora estaba ahí pujando por una de esas señoritas.

ALBERT- $8000 mil dls juntando lo de él y lo de Archie, pero donde se ha metido George, en estos momentos.

CABALLERO $ 9,000 mil dls.

Todos en el lugar cuchicheaban, era una cantidad desorbitante por un beso, pero quien era el que estaba pujando, acaso algún ex novio de la señorita, un pretendiente, algún prometido era una cantidad exagerada por un beso.

\- sobrino ve rápido, ve si me reciben un cheque rápido.

Archie, haciendo caso a su tío, fue hablar con los organizadores, recibiendo una negativa.

Sr. Smith, se acercó- te apoyo con mil dolores Williams.

Albert, 10,000 mil dls, aceptando la ayuda del Sr Smith.

SUBASTADOR- Vaya una cantidad bastante generosa, invitaremos más seguido a la señorita Brown para que se disparen las subasta está bien $10,000 mil a la una, a las dos cuando…

CABALLERO- $15,000 mil dls y aún tengo dinero en la bolsa.

Albert, al escuchar eso, solo miraba donde rayos esta George, en este momento.

SUBASTADOR- sudaba, bueno $15,000 mil a la una, a las dos $15,000 mil dls a las tres vendido el beso al señor…

CABALLERO, subiendo a recibir su premio, sonriendo ya acercándose a Candy la tomo de la cintura, recostándola en su brazo inclinándola y quitándose el sombrero, poniéndolo enfrente de su cara, para que no vieran el beso que le daría.

Candy, no podía creer que tal cantidad, hubiesen pujando por ella, al darse cuenta de eso ya estaba en brazos de aquel hombre, el cual le daría un beso, pero que rayos.

\- Hola señorita Candy, me extrañaste.

CANDY- Solo sonrió, Jeans como te atreves hacer esto susurro, cerrando los ojos esperando lo inevitable.

JEANS MACKENZY, Había llegado a la ciudad solo 2 días antes, pero no había querido visitarla hasta encontrar una casa donde llegar, así como debía hacer varias cosas antes de presentarse ante ella. Pero llego con una familia, amiga de su familia, que lo albergaría hasta que consiguiera una propiedad, propia para su estatus.

Cuando Albert, vio como aquel tipo se acercó a Candy, poniéndola en una posición donde le daría un beso, sentía que lo embargaba unos celos, que eran desconocidos para él, solo cerro los ojos en eso llego…

\- Williams acaso llegue tarde.

Albert, furioso si George, muy tarde mira, señalándole como aquel hombre, tenía a Candy a punto de darle un beso.

\- Srta. Candy, espero y le dé gusto de verme.

Candy, abrió los ojos, claro que me da gusto, solo que (pensando Albert se va a molestar mucho conmigo)

Jeans, solo se inclinó, dándole un casto beso en la mejilla, solo rosando su cara, vamos Srta. Candy, realmente quiero un beso, pero que tú me lo regales, solo acompáñame a platicar al jardín, anda vamos, muy sonriente tomando la mano de Candy para bajar.

Helena, al otro lado del salón, junto con Ernesto, solo mirando lo que los demás también observaban.

Ernesto Wilson, realmente es hermosa la señorita Brown, gustoso hubiera pujado por ella, solo que sé que no recibiría un premio especial, como el que tú me darás, sonriéndole a Helena, (pensando). Me gusta la Srta. Brown, pero para algo más, que solo hacerla mi amante, me gusta para que sea mi esposa, me pasearía gustoso con ella del brazo por la calle, mas sabiendo a quien se la arrebataría, a Williams Andlay, eso sí sería algo que realmente disfrutaría, pero no es algo que no pudiera hacer investigare bien cuál es su posición y si es posible, pediré permiso para cortejarla.

Puedo hacerlo, tengo el dinero suficiente para hacerlo, así como el nombre, además la tendría como una reina, a ella como mi mujer y a Helena como mi amante haría jaque mate en el juego.

En ese momento Helena, se sintió mal, estaba sudando solo se desvaneció, cayendo al suelo desmayada, en ese momento, Ernesto, lo único que hizo fue levantarla para ponerla, sobre un pequeño mueble que estaba cerca.

Las gentes del lugar se acercaron, para saber que pasaba, haciendo imposible pasar, de un lugar a otro, no se sabía que pasaba, solo que la gente se estaba amontonando en un lugar, Albert solo miraba buscando a Candy, no la veía en ningún lado en el salón, pidiéndole a George que la buscara también.

El bullicio de los presentes se escuchaba un médico, un médico, cuando se acercó uno, al ver de quien se trataba, pidiendo que le dieran espacio, para que pudiera respirar, sacándola del salón para llevarla al hospital.

Candy, salió hacia el jardín con Jeans, para platicar, se sentaron en una pequeña banca.

\- Jeans, pero cómo es posible que sea tan pronto.

\- Bueno Srta. Candy, no puedo dejarte sola tanto tiempo, estaba preocupado por ti, aparte de que te lo dije, quiero invertir en este país, ya es hora de crear mi propio nombre, abrirme paso para fundar mi propio imperio, no quiero seguir bajo la sombra de mi padre, así que aquí estoy vine a probar suerte.

\- Jeans, pero que gusto sabes, podrás dedicarte a lo que tú quieras, realmente estoy muy feliz de que así sea, pero si es así creo que podría darte una propuesta, que nos compete a los dos.

\- Solo que sea, que por fin te diste cuenta, que no puedes vivir sin mí y decidiste aceptarme, sino de verdad no sé qué pueda ser.

\- Jeans, por favor tu más que nadie, sabe cuáles son mis sentimientos.

\- También a eso vine, asegurarme que él, sea digno de tu amor y no me voy alejar, hasta estar completamente seguro de ello.

Candy, está bien, no puedo más que dejar que tú mismo, te asegures de eso, ya debo irme cuando iras a visitarme.

\- Tendré que pedir permiso para visitarte, no sé si tu tía, este de acuerdo con eso, es por eso que decidí hablar contigo primero.

. Mi tía, llega hasta dentro de unas semanas, creo que la señora Sara, sigue muy delicada decidió quedarse un tiempo más, platicare con ella, para que puedas pedir su permiso, realmente estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí.

Al momento los dos se despedían con un fuerte abrazo, el cual se prolongó, sin haber ni una pizca de maldad al hacerlo.

Albert, salía con George, en ese preciso momento, cuando los vieron que estaba abrazándose, por lo alejado que estaban no distinguían de quien se trataba, pero quien era ese que estaba abrazando a Candy, quedo helado sintiendo una rabia, que hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

George, solo miraba lo mismo, pero sin hacer ningún comentario.

\- George, solo ve por ella, llévala a la mansión.

\- Pero William, deberías aclarar las cosas, yo creo que debe haber una explicación a todo esto.

\- Para lo que veo, creo que no lo hay, solo llévatela a la mansión, no sé cómo voy a reaccionar, si la veo de cerca, yo llegare después.

\- Esta bien, William.

Jeans, solo de espaldas y por su altura no dejaba ver a Candy, por quien estaba siendo observada, solo se separaron, solo despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Candy, solo quería regresar al salón para ver a Albert, cuando se topó de frete a George,- hola George donde esta Albert.

\- Tuvo que salir de urgencia para la oficina, me pidió que viniera por usted y la lleve a la mansión.

\- Pero porque no me espero, acaso está molesto conmigo, por lo de la subasta.

\- No señorita, solo tuvo una urgencia, me pido que la lleve a la mansión.

Candy, salía del lugar con Anny, Archie y George rumbo a la mansión, al llegar estuvieron platicando en el salón, hasta que se llegó la hora de la cena, aun Albert no había vuelto.

Se despidió para subir a su recamara, Archiva iría a dejar a Anny a su casa.

Dorortty, la esperaba para ayudarla para que se cambiara para dormir.

-ooooooooooooooo-

Helena, era atendida en un hospital, el doctor que la auxilio pidió que la revisaran para saber qué fue lo que provoco su desmayo, vio su expediente ya había ido con un doctor de ese lugar, sus resultados habían llegado, ella, tenía una enfermedad en la sangre, que la consumiría poco a poco, tenía leucemia.

El doctor, había seguido varios casos en su vida como médico, sabia como era esa enfermedad que la empezaría a debilitarla, poco a poco hasta llegar a su final.

Tendría que decírselo, quizás con un tratamiento, podría prolongar lo inevitable, tendría que recibir algunas transfusiones de sangre y algunas otras formas, en lo que estaban tratando esos casos en esa época.

Helena, despertaba de su desmayo cuando vio al doctor

DOCTOR- diciéndole cálmese solo quédese ahí recostada señora, tengo que hablar con usted es de gravedad, ya vi sus resultados usted tiene una enfermedad incurable, solo puedo decirle que deberá llamar a su familia para que se ocupe de usted.

Usted tiene leucemia, aunque la enfermedad aún no está muy avanzada, la carcomerá conforme pase el tiempo, solo puedo decirle lo siento

\- cuanto tiempo, me queda de vida doctor, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No podría saberlo, si toma un tratamiento experimental quizás un año, no más, de verdad lo lamento.

\- Esta bien, tiempo suficiente, para hacer algunas cosas de las cuales debo de ocuparme.

\- Se sentirá agotada, bajará mucho de peso, se debilitará, deberá tener transfusiones de sangre, en fin, hare todo lo que este a mi alcance, para ayudarla.

HELENA- Gracias Doctor, estoy en sus manos, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía abajo, todo pensó menos que le dieran un diagnostico muy desalentador, toda su vida paso por su mente, sería un castigo por atreverse amar, cando las mujeres como ella solo estaba negado.

Muchas preguntas, pasaron por su cabeza, ¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué si no soy feliz? Porque la vida me negaba el amor? En fin, solo lloraba, pero tendría que reponerse y rápido, tenía cosas por hacer, antes de esperar su fatídico final, así que echarse a llorar, era un lujo que no se podía permitir.

-000000000000000000000-

Albert, salía del salón no podía quitar esa imagen de su cabeza, quien era ese, que estaba abrazando a Candy, se sentía celoso, si había sentido celos antes pero no como ahora, realmente estaba enamorado, en estos momentos se sentía traicionado, recordó la vez que encontró a Helena en una situación que nunca le hubiera gustado ver.

Pero aun así tuvo la entereza de salir de esa relación, aunque le dolió porque en esos momentos realmente sentía algo por ella, pero lo de Candy, era diferente sentía que la sangre se le iban a salir por los poros, de tanta rabia y el corazón le explotaría, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, tan desnudo en sus sentimientos, era algo que no le gustaba sentir.

Fue a su departamento, en el que se quedó cuando no quería escuchar los martillazos, cuando estaban arreglando la mansión, prendió la chimenea, se sirvió una copa de wiski, solo se quedó ahí sentado con los ojos cerrados pensando, solo tenía una imagen en su cabeza a Candy sonriendo, pero después se le venía una que no le gustaba, ella abrazando a un caballero, uno que no era él.

Se preguntaba porque ella le haría algo así, si siempre le profeso un fuerte amor, que la orillaría a estar con otra persona, que familiaridad tenía con esa persona, para que la abrasara, quería correr a la mansión, entrar a su habitación zarandearla, para que le dijera quien era ese tipo y que clase de relación tenía con él.

Pero, por otro lado, sabía que no podría contenerse, estaba molesto, enojado más que eso furioso, sabía que las cosas no terminarían bien, así que mejor se alejaría unos días, hasta que tuviera la cabeza fría, para poder hablar con ella, para saber quién era esa persona, le daría la opción que ella se lo dijera.

-0000000000000000-

En la mansión, despertaba Candy, después de que no pudo dormir bien pensando que Albert, se había molestado con ella, por no haberle comentado lo de la puja, pero realmente habían estado muy ocupados los dos, para comentarle algo, que no creyó que tuviera importancia.

Bajo a desayunar, preguntando a Dorotty, por Albert.

\- Señorita el Sr. No regreso ayer.

Candy, solo pidió que le llevaran el desayuno a la terraza, ya que Archie había salido muy temprano para la oficina. Recibía una carta de su tía, informándole que iba a tardar una semana más en regresar que se hiciera cargo de todo.

Candy, fue pidió a Dorotty salir a la ciudad para hacer unas diligencias, tenía que ir a dejar unas cartas al correo, así como unos balances, que tendría que mandar para Europa y unos contratos para Nueva York, realmente necesitaba un secretario o alguien que le ayudara, para delegar ciertas funciones.

Jean, por su parte, ya estaba viendo propiedades, para comprar una mansión, villa o una casa cómoda para él y su familia, que no tardarían en llegar, después que su padre y madre querían estar a su lado en lo que él, se asentaba en ese lugar.

Helena Larsson, tomo lo que le dijo el médico, con mucha tranquilidad, ella simplemente tendría que tomar las cosas así, porque si tomaba las cosas de otra manera, no tendría tiempo para asegurar a la única persona, que había estado a su lado. Vendería varias propiedades que tenía, así como algunas joyas, algunas otras cosas como regalos, que le habían dado, así que tenía mucho por hacer, solo se quedaría con el departamento que Albert, le había regalado, con lo de su enfermedad ya no podría seguir su ritmo de vida.

No sabía hasta cuando estaría bien, ni cuando se iban a presentar lo inevitable, así que tenía que reunir una muy fuerte cantidad, para que dejarle a su madre para su vejes y no tuviera que seguir trabajando, también tendría que dejar para su tratamiento.

Tenía una suma considerable en el banco, pero al morir pudiera ser que no se la respetaran, tendría que acudir a alguien que fuera de su mayor confianza, solo existía un hombre que no se aprovecharía de ella, solo uno, así que se arregló para ir a verlo.

Llego al corporativo pidiendo hablar con el Sr Andlay, la cual la secretaria le dijo, que solo la atendería con una cita.

Helena, solo dígale quien soy, vaya dígale que es algo importante, sino no hubiera venido.

Albert, estaba con George, así como con Archivald, cuando entro la secretaria, diciéndole quien lo buscaba.

\- Perdón quien.

\- La señora Helena Larsson.

\- William, si quiere yo la atiendo dijo George.

\- Si, por favor será lo mejor.

George, salió de la oficina de Albert, para decirle que estaba ocupado, pero que el con gusto la atendería.

Helena, está bien, no vengo por nada sentimental, vengo por razones de negocios, voy a ir al grano George, sé que no soy de su agrado, solo le diré que no puedo confiar en nade más, quiero invertir una suma de dinero, quiero que, si me ausento, ese dinero sea entregado a mi nana, sin ningún perjuicio, así como la casa que era de mi esposo.

\- Pasa algo.

\- No, solo quiero proteger a la única mujer, que siempre me ha cuidado, es por eso que quiero hablar con Albert, para que me prometa que lo hará.

\- No se preocupe señora aquí las inversiones que haga se le entregaran a la persona que usted decida,

\- preferiría decírselo en persona y que me prometa que si lo va hacer.

-Helena, lo de ustedes no termino nada bien, no le compliques la vida, menos ahora que él, ya supero lo de ustedes.

-George, no lo quiero ver, por nada sentimental créeme, te voy hacer completamente sincera, me estoy muriendo, tengo una enfermedad incurable y no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, es por eso que necesito que me prometa, que cuando falte el, le entregara a mi nana, todo mi capital.

Es importante para mí.

-Está bien, veré si puede atenderte.

-Gracias George, solo una cosa más, por el momento no le diré nada de mi enfermedad, solo hablare con el hoy, después no tendrás que preocuparte.

En ese momento llegaba, al corporativo Candy, que era recibida por Archie.

\- Gatita que hermosa sorpresa, a que debemos tu visita.

\- Bueno vine por aquí cerca, hacer unas diligencias, así que pase a saludar, avisarle Albert, que estoy en la ciudad, así que bueno que me invite a comer, ya que en la mansión no deje la orden, que preparen nada.

\- Muy mal hecho, que será cuando seas la señora de esa casa, digo si llegase a llegar el señor demandando su comida.

CANDY- Solo se rio, no se prepararle unos sándwiches, creo.

Albert, venia saliendo de su oficina…

\- Mira tío, que sorpresa te aguarda por aquí.

Albert, pero que haces por aquí, un poco serio, pero por dentro estaba que brincaba de alegría, que Candy lo fuera a buscar.

\- Vine hacer unas diligencias a la ciudad, así que pase a saludarte.

\- Pasa a mi oficina.

Candy, entro a la oficina quitándose los guantes y el sombrero, perdón si te interrumpí, solo que ayer ya no pude decirte que nada, que iba a salir hacer mis diligencias, pues por la prisa no ordene nada para la comida, perdón.

\- No me interrumpes Candy, mirándola a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido aun, Candy me puedes decir quien…

En ese momento entro George, acompañado de Helena Larsson,- William, es que perdón, pensé que estabas solo, una persona que desea hablar contigo.

-supongo que es importante, mirando molesto a George.

\- Es importante, señor Andlay, al menos para mí contesto Helena.

Albert, ya no se pudo negar a hablar con ella, -Candy podemos hablar en la mansión después, acercándose para darle un beso en la frente.

Candy, acento con la cabeza, tomo sus guantes y sombrero, saliendo de la oficina, - está bien hablamos después, pero al salir solo se miraron una a la otra, al ver a quien iba a tender, solo pudo pensar una cosa, donde se había quedado a dormir Albert, ya que no había ido a la mansión, desde hace 2 días, como los rumores lo precederían.

Pero será posible, que aun tuviera una aventura, más cuando le acaba de pedir que fuera su novia, se sintió furiosa, pero no dijo nada, solo se fue a la mansión muy abatida, se subió al coche junto con Dorrotty.

Helena, hablo con Albert, sobre la situación, de que, a lo mejor por salud, tendría que salir fuera de la ciudad, su preocupación de dejar sola a su nana, desprotegida si algo le llegaba a pasar, le respetaran su dinero y se lo entregaran a su nana, ya que la familia de su ex marido podría venir a despojarla de todo.

\- Creo que George, ya te habrá dicho, que aquí solo necesitas dejar el nombre de la persona, quien podría disponer de ese capital respetamos tu decisión, no debes preocuparte por eso, veo que es un buen capital.

\- Son mis ahorros de toda mi vida, aún estoy pensando en vender la casa de mi ex marido, pero eso tomara más tiempo.

\- Ocurre algo, digo podría ayudarte.

\- No, aun no, a su debido tiempo, lo sabras, despidiéndose.

Llamando a George, para revisar algunas cosas.

George entro Helena estaba salido de la oficina- Williams discúlpame, de verdad no sabía que la Srta. Candy estaba aquí.

-No te preocupes George, lo que tengo que hablar con Candy, lo debo hacer sin interrupciones.

\- fuiste muy cortante con la Srta. Candy, realmente se fue muy abatida por tu descortesía, supongo que iras hablar con ella.

\- No se George, aún tengo mucha rabia de lo que presencie, aun no sé, como reaccionar, es por eso que mejor me estoy dando un tiempo.

\- No seas terco, ve anda y habla con ella, soluciona las cosas, veras que solo es una tontería.

\- No sé, a lo mejor voy a cenar, además ya es tarde ella aun no debe de llegar, porque no me dijiste, de quien se trataba la persona, que quería hablar conmigo.

-Bueno pensé que te negarías, solo que me dijo algo, que bueno, le prometí que hablarías con ella, no se te comento algo.

-No, solo que tienes unos problemas de salud y saldrá fuera, muy pronto, pero no sé, la note rara, será que mi mente estaba en otro lado.

-Debe ser eso, solo eso, pensando- ojalá y la señorita Candy, no sepa quién es Helena.

-000000000000000-

Candy, por su parte se fue muy molesta por la actitud de Albert, se le notaba, bastaba poco solo para que se pusiera a llorar, llegando a la mansión.

\- Candy creo que deberías de hablar con el Sr. No dejar las cosas así, te estas atormentando, por algo que ni siquiera sabes, si la realidad es como te la imaginas, esa señora posiblemente solo fue a ver cuestiones de trabajo.

\- No se Dorrotty, casi me hecha de su oficina por atenderla, debo pensar que está molesto conmigo por lo de la reunión, pero tanto como para no querer hablar conmigo, eso es demasiado.

En eso tocaron a la puerta, saliendo Dorrotty, para saber que pasaba.

MAYORDOMO- Telegrama para la señorita.

Señorita Brown, tendrá que viajar a Nueva York, el embarque no llego como se esperaba, esta uno esperando para que lo revise, ya me hice cargo de los pagos deberá firmar, la salida de la mercancía es urgente. ARMAND.

\- Pero cómo es posible, está bien saldremos mañana muy temprano, vamos Dorotty, preparame una maleta, la tuya dile a Benito que nos acompañara, no debemos ir solas, anda ve a preparar todo, en lo que yo reviso y preparo los contratos.

Albert, decidió no ir a la mansión de nuevo, aun no estaba preparado para hablar con Candy, aun no, aún tenía que pensar cómo iba abordar el tema, tendría que disculparse por la forma en que se comportó en la mañana, así que mejor decidió quedarse en el departamento para pensar.

-000000000000000000000-

Al siguiente día, Candy partía hacia Nueva York, para revisar los embarques era un cargamento que partía a Europa, era muy importante que llegara bien, en una buena ruta sin contratiempo, solo que, si tardaría como unos dos días, en trabajar en ello.

Albert, llego a la mansión al medio día, dándole su portafolio al mayordomo, preguntando donde está la Srta. Candy.

\- La Srta. salió muy temprano de viaje, señor.

– como que, de viaje, a donde, ¿con quién se fue? me dejo algún recado.

\- No dejo nada para usted, solo que salió muy temprano a Nueva York, solo se llevó a Dorotty, con Benito para acompañarlas, ya que el viaje es pesado, para ir dos damas solas.

\- como a que fue, no dijo más.

\- No señor solo eso.

Albert, estaba que reventaba, como que se había ido sin avisar, pero que estaba pensando, como que ni una nota le dejo, que le pasaba, llamando a George de inmediato, -Vamos a viajar a Nueva York, pero ya, debo estar hoy en la noche.

\- Pero que pasa por que la premura.

\- Candy, se fue a Nueva York sola.

\- Pero acaso no fue nadie con ella

\- Solo se llevó a Dorotty, como compañera y a Benito para cuidarlas, tengo que hablar con ella.

\- voy a ver si consigo boletos de tren, para su suerte no pudo encontrar ninguno, ya era muy tarde para viajar en coche, así que le dijo a Albert, que lo mejor era esperar el siguiente día o en su defecto esperar a que ella regresara.

Candy, llegaba a Nueva York, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la naviera, sabía que tenía muchísimo trabajo por hacer, que ni tiempo tendría para disfrutar de la ciudad.

Cuál fue su sorpresa, que cuando llego Jeans, ya se estaba haciendo cargo de todo, casi el trabajo estaba hecho, los embarques contabilizados y solo faltaba trazar las rutas.

Pero Jeans, como es posible casi realizaste todo el trabajo.

\- Bueno señorita Candy, recibí un telegrama de Armand, pidiéndome que la ayudara y como aun no puedo presentarme en su nueva casa, decidí venir a realizar el trabajo, además me sirve para no perder mis habilidades, sobre la naviera.

\- Que te digo yo agradecida, por lo que haces por mí, realmente pensé que me la pasaría estando un buen tiempo aquí entre papeles.

\- Bueno aligere su carga, así que señorita, me debe una comida.

\- No me negaría, me ahorraste dos días de arduo trabajo, Jeans ya has pensado en que quieres invertir.

\- Aun no realmente, estoy viendo que es lo que realmente le hace falta a este país, para poder dedicarme a eso, no va hacer sencillo, pero realmente quiero hacer algo que me guste y pueda realizar otras actividades, me permita ver a mi familia, no se aún.

\- ahora que estas aquí, te acuerdas que te dije que tenía, una propuesta que hacerte.

\- Si lo recuerdo.

\- Pues bien, creo que lo ideal sería, que te asocies conmigo, para llevar esta naviera a otro nivel, digo ya está posicionada, además no sé, siempre hace falta alguien realice este tipo de trabajo, inclusive viaje hasta los puertos, para revisar que todo llegue bien.

Tu podrías llevar esa parte operacional, yo me encargaría de llevar los contratos, aquí el apellido Andlay es muy conocido, así que una vez que entre en operaciones, van a querer hacer negocios.

\- No me parece mala idea, inclusive podríamos abrir nuevas rutas, me gusta si, solo lo haríamos bajo contrato, solo que señorita Candy, usted decidiera ser mi esposa, ya no tendríamos que hacer eso.

-¡ JEANS! Deja de regalarte conmigo, que lo que te estoy diciendo es muy serio, no se piénsalo.

\- No tengo nada que pensar, me apasiona este trabajo, sé que lo realizaría con gusto, acepto esta sociedad, me agrada deberemos ver un notario para hacerla, te parece 70-30, digo yo haría todo el trabajo operacional.

\- 60- 40 los contratos los realizaría gracias al apellido Andlay.

JEANS- 50-50, ni tu ni yo, así los dos, realizaríamos nuestras partes iguales.

\- Hecho dejando escapar un escupitajo en su mano, para tomar la mano de Jeans, igual escupió su mano para apretar la suya, y cerrar el trato, eso era algo que hacían cuando estaban en Escocia, para cubrir alguna travesura.

Después de comer trazaron las rutas, quedando libres para regresar a Chicago, aún era temprano si tomaban el tren, llegarían en la noche.

Candy, decidió regresar para no estar fuera de la mansión más tiempo, sabía que su tía, aun no regresaba y tendría que seguir llevando la mansión en orden, solo esperaba que Albert, no hubiera ido, así no sabría que había salido de la ciudad, ya hacía varios días que había dejado de ir, así que lo que menos imagino seria contárselo.

Tomaron un tren, después del mediodía, encontrando asientos disponibles, llegando a Chicago en la madrugada, pero al llegar a la mansión…

Entraron casi sin hacer ruido, pero al entrar una figura imponente estaba en el despacho, cuando se escucharon ruidos, salió a ver de quien se trataba, ahí estaba ella llegando de su viaje.

\- Podemos hablar le dijo Albert.

Dorortty, intervino- Sr. Es muy tarde, lo correcto sería mañana.

\- Crees que sea correcto Dorotty, que se vaya de viaje sin avisar y lleguen a esta hora de la madrugada, vamos Dorotty, ve a tu cuarto, tu y yo platicamos mañana.

\- Sí, señor.

\- Te parece si pasamos al despacho.

Candy, sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia el despacho.

Ya adentro voltio a ver Albert, y denoto que estaba furioso, -Albert yo, quería decírtelo, pero tú, no me dejaste, llego George y nos interrumpió, además tenías días sin venir.

\- Realmente estoy muy molesto, estaba muy preocupado, te has puesto a pensar si te pasara algo, te has puesto a pensar, si los atacaban, mira la hora, tú crees que Benito las iba a proteger, no solo eso, llego no dices a donde fuiste, a que fuiste, solo que saliste así ni más, que tenías que hacer en Nueva York.

\- Fui a revisar unos embarques que eran urgentes, realmente requerían de mi presencia, por eso tuve que viajar, así tan repentinamente, no te avise, por que el día que iba a decírtelo, casi me sacas de tu oficina, retando su mirada.

-Era por trabajo.

\- Yo igual era por trabajo, te recuerdo que tengo un negocio que atender, no puedo solo así, dejarlo tirado.

\- Pero podrías haber pedido mi ayuda, puede haberte acompañado, no que solo te fuiste así sola, sin decir nada, casi gritando.

Candy, se le cristalizaron los ojos, pero se aguantó las ganas de llorar, solo tragándose sus lágrimas, contestando- Ya no será necesario, ya tengo una persona capaz de realizar ese trabajo por mí, ya no será necesario que viaje tanto, saliendo del despacho sin dar más explicaciones.

\- Candy, aun no terminamos de hablar, quien es esa persona, acaso es la persona con la que te vi abrazándote el día de la recaudación.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno chicas, vi sus reviw, sé que están muy molestas por el pasado de Albert, pero esta historia es muy fuerte, realmente tenía mucho temor de publicarla, porque no es la historia rosa, de las que le gusta leer, sé que tal vez les pido demasiado, pero desde un principio, les pedí paciencia para los personajes.

La vida de Helena algunas les molesto de sobremanera, pero creo que ese tipo de mujeres, siempre ha existido a lo largo de las épocas y en esa época en la que estoy contando esta historia era muy común, creo que aun ahora todo esto existe. Ahora ella debía ser así, para que él, se desilusionara, porque el concepto a que quiero que entiendan, es que Albert, se enamoró de una mujer, no se fijó que, si era adinerada o de buena familia, solo se enamoró de una mujer sin importarle su reputación y sin perjuicios.

El personaje de Helena es fuerte, demasiado, pero espero que puedan leer con madurez y no juzguen al libro por la portada, sino que vean más allá, de lo que quiero que capten, las prostitutas también se enamoran, son seres humanos como tú o como yo. Si se equivocó al tomar esa vida, bueno creo que lo paga con creces, ya que perdió lo que más ama. Y tenía que ser así, ya que, si se presentaba como una mujer, decente o viuda respetable Albert, se hubiera casado con ella, sin importarle lo que dijera su tía, el consejo, el clan o cualquiera y entonces Candy, donde queda.

Ahora cuando Candy, se quedó en la mansión y él, se fue, ella no era su novia, era su protegida, nada más, tal es el caso que no quiso ilusionara. También desde un principio aclare que ella era una niña, él, no la veía como mujer, no le hizo el feo, solo que el aun después, de que regreso, se debatió en sí, si debía o no cortejarla por la diferencia de edades.

Jeans, aunque me encanta, solo es un personaje para dar dramatismo a la historia, mas no es el protagonista, así que, como todas mis historias, el Rey es Albert junto con Candy.

Si ofendí, o no estas contenta, solo pasa de largo, porque yo voy a seguir publicando hasta terminarla, se cómo llegan a terminan los personajes y estoy satisfecha con eso.

Y disculpen si no están contenta con la historia, pero muchos personajes tienen que ser así, para que la pareja central, llegue a madurar su amor y terminen juntos.

Aclaro, en esa época, las mujeres eran muy reprimidas, se debían y se manejaba un alto grado de obediencia, es la razón, por la cual debían pedir permiso para todo, al novio o marido, debía dar permiso ya mero hasta para ir al baño. Es por eso que Candy, es un poco rebelde y hace las cosas sin consultar y ahí radica la molestia de Albert, ahora los celos bueno hasta ahora no creo que eso haya cambiado, no creo que ningún novio le guste ver a su novia abrazando a otro, por muy buena onda que sea.

Bueno después del choro que me aventé, las espero en el próximo capitulo, ya saben por la XEW, RADIO.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Candy, se le cristalizaron los ojos, pero se aguantó las ganas de llorar, solo tragándose sus lágrimas, contestando- Ya no será necesario, ya tengo una persona capaz de realizar ese trabajo por mí, ya no será necesario que viaje tanto, saliendo del despacho sin dar más explicaciones.

\- Candy, aun no terminamos de hablar quién es esa persona, acaso es la persona con la que te vi abrazándote, el día de la recaudación

Candy, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, que acaso el vio ese abrazo y era por eso que estaba así de molesto, esa era la razón- Pues ahora que lo mencionas si es la misma persona.

Saliendo del despacho, para dirigirse a su recamara.

Albert, estaba paralizado con su respuesta, como aparte se fue a ver con él, como era posible, después de que recobro la cordura salió atrás de ella.

Candy, acababa de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

Cuando Albert, entro sin avisar, aun no terminamos de hablar, así que ahora mismo me vas a decir de quien se trata ¿Quién es él? tomándola de los brazos, mirándola con rabia a los ojos.

Candy, suéltame, soltándose de su agarre, quieres saber pues bien es mi amigo Jeans Mackenzy, que llego a la ciudad, vino a invertir en alguna empresa y ya la encontró.

-Pero acaso, tú y el.

\- Si Albert él y yo somos, socios.

\- Esto ya rebasa mi paciencia, en que lugar quedo yo, realmente no te importa lo que yo piense, ni siquiera me lo consultaste, como aceptaste un socio, sin ver los por menores ver si te conviene o no.

\- Albert, confió en él, tengo la confianza que nunca haría algo para dañarme, créeme se lo que estoy haciendo, desde que estábamos en Escocia, el me ayudaba con ese trabajo.

\- Si, ya veo, que le tienes tanta confianza, hasta más confianza que a mí, pues bien, si así son las cosas es mejor terminar lo nuestro, realmente no sé dónde estoy parado en todo esto y no me gusta no ser tomado en cuenta, veo las cosas claras, desde este punto de vista. Saliendo de la recamara de Candy.

Candy, se quedó petrificada, escucho bien acababa de terminar con ella, como era eso posible, solo que aún no asimilaba lo que le dijo, las cosas claras de que estaba hablando. Se fue detrás de él, para solo ver como se metía a su recamara, cerrando la puerta.

Al siguiente día, Candy había decidido hablar con Albert, en el desayuno, solo que cuando bajo el ya no se encontraba.

Dorotty, que había escuchado todo- Candy creo que es mejor que esperes a que se le baje el coraje, creo que no pensó las cosas, estaba tan enojado que solo lo dijo así nada amas, solo espera veras que se arreglan las cosas.

Candy, solo se soltó a llorar las lágrimas solo surgían, tenía tanto adentro, como era posible que se molestara por eso, si ella tenía una muy buena razón, para buscar a alguien de su entera confianza, para llevar todos esos asuntos, no podría tener a alguien mejor que su mejor amigo.

Albert, por su parte estaba que explotaba de la rabia que tenía, como era posible que ella le hiciera esto, solo pensaba lo peor en ese momento.

George, entro a la oficina y lo que encontró no le gusto, vio un Albert realmente enfurecido, cegado por los celos. - pasa algo William.

\- Termine mi relación con Candy.

\- Pero como tan pronto, dime fue por lo que vimos en la recaudación.

\- No solo eso son demasiadas cosas, entre ella y yo no hay confianza, aparte que él, ya llego.

\- El ¿Quién? A caso estás hablando de MACKENZY.

\- Si, el mismo, ayer se fue corriendo a buscarlo a Nueva York, ahora me salió con que son socios.

\- Pero como estas seguro.

\- Ella me lo dijo, en mi cara ni la lengua se mordió.

\- Bueno aclara tus ideas, a ver a que fue ella a Nueva York.

\- A checar unos embarques, pero me queda claro que no solo a eso, sino que se ve fue a ver con Mackenzy, claro como no la puede ver en la mansión, pero no se van a reír de mi, eso no.

\- Pero tú crees que ella, decida viajar tanto, solo para verse con una persona, creo que los celos te están nublando la coherencia, por lo que yo se, ellos son muy buenos amigos, creo que ahí está el hecho de que se dieran un abrazo, creo que después de unos meses sin verse es lo menos que esperaría ver.

Ahora la Srta. Candy se encarga de la naviera que dejo Vincet, que tendría que viajar, eso tú ya lo sabias, ahora de que se hicieran socios, bueno eso me toma por sorpresa realmente, pero si lo piensas con la cabeza fría, pudiera ser que Jeans, sea alguien con quien se quiera asociar, digo los Mackenzy, también tienen una pequeña naviera, el muchacho sabe del negocio.

-Porque no me dijo a mí, que yo fuera su socio, digo ella es mi novia, digo era, creo que era el primero en el que debería confiar, no crees.

\- Williams, realmente tú no sabes nada de llevar una naviera, una cosa son las importaciones y exportaciones, otra muy diferente llevar de la mano una naviera, recuerda que ese negocio es muy delicado, hasta el joven Archie, batallo para hacer lo que se le pidió, con las especificaciones que le dio la Srta. Candy.

Creo que deberías de platicar con ella, aparte recuerda lo que te dije, Mackenzy ya llego, no creo que solo quiera seguir teniéndola como amiga, si vino hasta acá para buscarla, e invertir con ella pudiendo expandir el negocio de su familia, el viene por algo mas y eso es a ella.

Se la piensas dejar en charola de plata, así nada más, el camino libre para que se la lleve, te la arrebate, no piensas luchar, acaso no la amas o solo era tu ego, como alguna vez te pregunte.

\- Si ella, es la que no me ama.

\- No hay peor ciego, que el que no quiere ver, te dejo piensa en lo que te dije, además tu tienes ventaja vive en tu casa, él tendría que pedir permiso para visitarla, tu tía no crees que te daría prioridad.

-000000000000000000000000-

A los días Mackenzy se presentaba en la mansión, para visitar a Candy, ya en la mansión fue recibido por Candy, pasaron al despacho para platicar los pormenores de la naviera.

Albert, llegaba a su casa después de varios días, dispuesto arreglar las cosas con Candy, le llevaba un gran ramo de rosas, para hacer las paces y poder platicar, solo que…

Al salir de su despacho, vio a Jeans platicando con Candy, dirigiéndose al comedor.

\- Pero como se atreve, este tipo que puede entrar a mi casa como si fuera la suya, cuando se lo topa de frente.

Candy, que iba saliendo con él al verlo, se quedó muda.

\- Tu qué haces aquí, quien te dio autorización, para poder entrar a esta casa.

Candy, quería hablar, pero realmente no se esperaba ver a Albert, ahí gritando.

En ese momento salió Elroy, que ya hacía dos días que había regresado, - Yo autorice su entrada, es mi invitado, los Andlay siempre hemos sido muy buenos anfitriones, así que, yo no voy hacer la excepción, con un compatriota. Te recuerdo que Jeans pertenece a un clan, que es amigo de nuestro clan, desde hace muchísimos años, de hecho, desde mucho antes, de que tú y yo naciéramos.

Jeans, con cortesía Sr. Andlay, es un placer saludarlo, ya hacía mucho tiempo sin vernos, dándole la mano.

Albert, lo miraba con desdén.

\- William, por favor no te acuerdas de Jeans, si hasta jugaban juntos, anda dale la mano.

Albert, no le quedo de otra, que dársela, realmente le costaba verlo ahí en su casa.

Pasaron al comedor y todos tomaron su lugar ese día Anny, había sido invitada para comer, se sentó Albert, a la cabeza, Elroy de un lado, a su lado Candy y como es costumbre del lado de la persona a visitar Jeans, del otro lado dejando un lugar se sentó Archie, junto con Anny.

Jeans, no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, eso incluía a Anny, que no dejaba de mirarlo sin pestañear, realmente estaba impresionada al verlo.

Archie, inicio la plática, así que tú eres Jeans, gatita nos había hablado de ti, realmente no pensé que vinieras hasta acá, solo para saludar.

\- Así es mi querido amigo, puedo llamarte así, no solo vengo a saludar, sino a quedarme una larga temporada, quien sabe, tal vez hasta me mude para siempre a este lugar.

\- Vaya, eso sí que no lo esperábamos.

\- Hijo cuéntanos tus padres como están.

\- Bueno madan, bien de hecho llegan el siguiente mes ya me ubiqué una propiedad, donde podremos vivir, compre una villa a las afueras de la ciudad, digo no es como la de Escocia, pero arreglándola creo, que a mi madre le gustara.

\- Vaya, sí que tienes ya todo previsto, dijo Albert.

\- Bueno, desde hace algún tiempo ya había pensado venir América, para invertir, quiero desarrollarme, hacerme de un nombre, lejos de la sombra de mi padre y no se tal vez casarme, formar una familia, sin dejar de mirar a Candy.

Candy, solo le sonrió, - Jeans, eso es lo más fácil para ti.

Anny, no perdía detalle de los movimientos de Mackenzy, realmente estaba como hechizada.

Archie, carraspeo, dándole un codazo a Anny, solo cierra la boca, se te va a salir la baba.

Jeans, solo sonrió al ver el efecto que el, proyectaba en Anny, - contestando a Candy, bueno, pero yo solo me he decidido por una, solo que creo que como todo lo que te cuesta más trabajo, es lo que más valoras.

Elroy dijo, - no me cabe la menor duda, que lograras todo lo que te propongas, solo deja que las cosas pasen, con dedicación y esfuerzo, todo se logra, ya vez a mi sobrino, tomo las riendas del clan a muy temprana edad, ya se hizo de un nombre, expandió los negocios acrecentado las arcas de la familia. Ya lo único que hace falta es casarse y formar una familia, pero no dudo, que eso pase pronto.

Me da gusto, que hayas pensado en venir a invertir en América, realmente son muy pocos los que se han atrevido hacerlo, aquí hay muy buenos negocios, solo que hay que verlos para poderlos desarrollar.

\- Bueno madan, ya sabrá que me acabo de asociar con su sobrina, es un negocio muy bueno y realmente me apasiona trabajar en eso, más que trabajo esto sería como un regalo, además de que puedo pasar tiempo con ella.

\- Si y tienes mi amplio permiso, para que puedas visitarla, sé que por trabajo tendrás que hacerlo, así que esta es tu casa, cuando quieras.

\- Gracias madan, solo cerrándole un ojo a Candy, en señal de triunfo.

Albert, se dirigió a Jeans,- Que acaso, piensa venirte a vivir a mi casa, sería lo único que faltara. (todo en gaélico)

\- Si madan Elroy, me invita con gusto acepto, contestando en (gaélico)

\- Si usted quiere su majestad, puede ocupar mi recamara (gaélico)

\- No Sr. Andlay, eso sería muy descortés de mi parte, sacarlo de su habitación para instalarme, me conformo con instalarme en el corazón de cierta señorita, que estoy posando mis ojos en ella, en este momento. (gaélico)

-Eso está por verse, si yo te dejo, su corazón desde hace mucho, está ocupado por mí.

\- Eso se puede arreglar, haciendo tus maletas, para sacarte de su corazón, además creo que lo más sensato, que sea hora de que, alguien quien realmente la ama se instale en el.

\- Que te hace pensar, que me podrás sacar de ahí, riendo.

En ese momento Elroy, vamos niños, hay personas aquí que no entienden el idioma, se me hace muy descortés, que lo estén hablando en la mesa.

Candy, no se preocupe tía, por cierto, y esto va para los dos (gaélico) en mi corazón solo mando yo, soy la única que decide, quien entra o quien sale, no es necesario que discutan, quien se instala en el, sólito decide eso.

\- Solo se quedó mudo, muy apenado.

Jeans, que sabía perfectamente que ella hablaba muy bien el idioma, solo soltó una carcajada.

\- Gatita, mira quién lo diría, que puedes hablar gaélico, si es muy difícil.

\- Tuve 5 años para poder aprenderlo, ya que lo mencionas, se tomar mis propias decisiones, no es necesario que lo hagan por mí.

Después de comer Jeans, Candy, Anny, Elroy, pasaron al salón, Candy, estaba muy contenta de que Jeans, estuviera con ella, así que comenzaron a tocar una melodía juntos, como siempre lo hacían.

Albert y Archie, fueron al despacho para comentar ciertos asuntos sobre el corporativo, entrando al despacho…

– Hay lo detesto, realmente maldigo la hora en que este tipo vino a esta casa, no viste la cara de boba que ponía Anny, uch, uch, requeterrecontra uchs.

\- Que te digo, este tipo saca de sus casillas a cualquiera, realmente yo estoy que me hierve la sangre del coraje, mi tía le da carta abierta para poder venir a esta casa, sino paraba de mirar a Candy.

\- Bueno tío, lo bueno que es tu novia, podrás pararlo un poco.

\- Ya no Candy, y yo terminamos la semana pasada.

\- Queee, no tío pero si cometiste una gran tontería, este tipo va a tener todo a la mano.

Albert, tomo su vaso de Whisky para beber una copa, realmente lo necesitaba, se ponía las manos en la cabeza sentándose en su silla de su escritorio, creo que ahora si la regué, realmente no sé qué me paso, solo me en siegue de celos, tome una mala decisión.

-Pues tío, en verdad lo lamento porque este tipo es de armas tomar, ya tiene a la tía en el bolsillo, a Anny, como boba y Candy, mejor ni te digo haciendo una mueca.

Albert, solo suspiro, realmente no sé qué hacer, esta situación se me va de las manos, lo peor es que cada vez que lo veo cerca de Candy, muero de celos.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, fueron al salón, para ver porque tanto bullicio y ahí estaba ella, lo que nunca esperaron ver, ni en sus más locos sueños, si ella Elroy, bailando con Jeans muy sonriente, mientras que Anny tocaba el piano.

Jeans, invito a bailar a madan Elroy, vamos madan, no me despreciaría una pieza.

\- Muy sonrojada Elroy, hay muchacho, pero yo bailando.

JEANS- Vamos no me dejara con la mano extendida, así parándose a bailar con él.

Albert y Archie, estaban mudos que era ese comportamiento de la tía, como que hasta la había hecho bailar, ahí estaba ella toda sonriente bailando, con el bárbaro ese.

Realmente el encanto de Jeans, era que podría hacer bailar con su alegría hasta una piedra, él era muy jovial, le encantaba hacer fiesta de todo, realmente le gustaba ser feliz, con lo poco o mucho que la vida le proporcionaba, a lo largo de su vida creo que nunca recordó haber estado triste, así que su alegría era contagiosa.

Las risas de Candy, Anny, Elroy se escuchaban por todo el salón, de una melodía podían hacer una fiesta, creo que hasta la misma Elroy, no se acordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había reído tanto, pero en ese momento el contagio de felicidad se notaba.

Albert, al ver a Candy, sola sentada en un sillón, le dio su mano en invitación para que bailara con él, me permite esta pieza.

Candy, acepto bailar esa pieza con él.

Albert, la tomo de la cintura, para poder comenzar el baile, Archie se fue a sentar con Anny, en el piano.

\- Veo que estas feliz, mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, lo estoy.

Albert, solo llevo en el baile, acercándose a ella lo más posible, para poder oler su perfume, que expedía de su cabello, dios cuanto había extrañado solo eso su cercanía, como había podido estar lejos de ella, tanto tiempo.

Al término de la música, solo se separaron, sin más ella volvió a su lugar, como si ese baile hubiera sido solo mera cortesía.

Al despedirse Jeans, solo le dio un apretón Albert de manos, así como Archie, de las damas se despidió como todo un caballero, dándoles un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Albert, estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol.

Candy, se despidió para subir a descansar, Archie llevaría a Anny a su casa.

Albert, pidió a su tía hablar con ella, en el despacho.

\- Sobrino, que pasa, yo regresé porque pensé que tú y Candy ya eran novios, no creí correcto que estuvieran solos, se cómo es la servidumbre, los comentarios no pararían de sonar.

\- Tía ¿Por qué, le dio carta abierta a venir a Mackenzy, para entrar a esta casa?

\- Porque no, que acaso tendría que negarme, digo que te inquieta, que haya llegado justo cuando terminaste con Candy.

\- Tuve mis motivos, para terminar con ella.

\- Razones, ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Bueno la vi abrazando a Mackenzy, después se fue a Nueva York a verlo, eso de que ahora se hicieron socios.

\- Vaya eso, yo pensé que se habían hecho novios, no socios, hay sobrino te ahogas en un vaso de agua.

\- Como, la va a defender.

\- Claro es mi niña, como no defenderla, sabes lo que pasa, que tu mayor problema, es que por fin alguien toco algo desconocido en ti, no sabes cómo reaccionar, por fin encontraste la horma de tu zapato.

\- Lo único, que se, es que, porque lo hizo su socio, porque no pensó en mí, para ser su socio, solo basto para que llegara y se asocia con él, donde quedo yo, ¿Por qué no pensó en mí? Que yo no podría asociarme con ella, era mi novia, pensaba casarme con ella, porque no confiar en mi primero en su futuro marido.

\- Que es lo que te duele, que no te hizo su socio, porque se te fue un buen negocio, o que no pensó en ti, porque no eras acto, para poder sacar ese negocio adelante.

\- Tía se de negocios, puedo contratar gente que sea especialista en la materia.

\- Pues fíjate que no, eso no lo tenía pensado Vincet, cuando heredo a Candy, sino que fuera ella, la que se hiciera cargo de su negocio. Pero aun así pensó en ti, más de lo que te imaginas, como te caería que casada contigo, tenga que viajar seguido para ver lo de la naviera, que embarazada tendría que andar subiendo a los barcos, que te parece que casada contigo, tendría que interactuar con los marinos, eso te gustaría.

Digo Vincet, le dejo un legado en su nombre, no lo va a dejar solo porque tú, así lo decidiste, sabes que sobrino, la mayor preocupación de él, era saber si realmente eras merecedor de ese amor, pero ya veo que no.

Te lo dije, te daría permiso de cortejarla, solo no la hagas sufrir, una semana de novios y ya la hiciste llorar por tus dudas, por no aclarar las cosas, creo que me equivoque en ponerla en tus manos.

\- Tía, no diga eso, yo la amo, eso es verdad.

\- La amas, realmente la amas, a estas alturas ya no creo eso, sabes porque le urgía tener un socio, alguien que la pudiera ayudar a aligerar la carga de tanto trabajo. Sabes porque, necesitaba a alguien, de su entera confianza, solo por ti, para darte más tiempo a ti, para que cuando ustedes se casaran ella, ya no tuviera que viajar a cada rato, para no tener ese problema de tener que sortear peligros.

Pero lo único que puedo ver, es lo egoísta que eres, no sé si tu ego, no te permite ver más allá de lo evidente, solo piensas con lo que vez, sin ponerte a pensar en el trasfondo de eso, aparte sobre el abrazo, es un amigo muy querido de la familia, tanto del difunto Vincet, como de Candy, la salvo una vez de ser ultrajada, no te parece razón suficiente para tenerlo como amigo.

Y no solo eso, cundo ella estaba sola en Escocia, quien crees que le daba ánimos, para seguir con sus estudios, quien la apoyo cuando necesitaba un hombro, en quien llorar porque te extrañaba. ¿Dónde estabas en ese momento? A si, con tu idilio de amor con Helena, no es así.

Albert, trago seco- Tía yo, no sé, que decir hace que me sienta, el peor de los hombres.

\- Lo eres, mira hijo, yo sé que pasaste por una decepción amorosa, sé que te dolió, en la forma que la encontraste, pero no todas te van hacer lo mismo, tú crees que si Jeans, hubiese tenido una solo oportunidad con Candy, no la hubiese tomado, a estas alturas ya estaría casada con él.

Creo que ese muchacho, realmente se ha ganado el lugar, que tiene en el corazón de Candy, pero ojo eso a la larga se puede convertir en amor, recuerda que tú y ella primero solo fueron amigos, después bueno ahora no se en que están.

Vamos piensa en lo que te dije, búscala hablen y reconcíliense les falta hablar, comunicarse, solo que tu orgullo de ser el único adorado, no te deja que bajes un poco la cabeza, a veces el ser humilde, pueda ser que puedas ganar.

Albert, solo se quedó ahí en el despacho pensando, todo lo que su tía, le había dicho, después iría buscar a Candy, para hablar con ella, rogando que lo perdonara.

Elroy Andlay nunca le daría más prioridad a Jeans, sobre sobrino, solo que él, tendría que bajarse de su nube en el que estaba trepado, el hecho era que como estaba acostumbrado, a que siempre eran ellas, la que lo abordaran, su estatus le proveía a que nunca tendría que dar explicaciones a nadie, ni jamás de los jamás dar una disculpa, por primera vez en su vida, tendría que dar una disculpa.

WILLIAMS ALBERT ANDLAY, jamás se le negaba nada, jamás tendría que agachar la cabeza, jamás tendría que pedir disculpas, el solo ordenaba y los demás obedecían, el solo tomaba una decisión y nadie estaba a la altura, para refutarle algo, nadie en su sano juicio, le diría que no, con lo que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que él, ordenaba.

Hasta que llego ella, que, en tan solo unos meses de su llegada, ya se había convertido en la primera persona, a la que tendría que pedir una disculpa, a la que tendría que tolerar el hecho de no estar de acuerdo en algo, la que le refutaría si estaba mal en alguna decisión.

Ella, que se atrevía a tomar sus propias decisiones, sin consultárselo, la que tendría que soportar un no, por respuesta si no se hallaba a gusto con la situación. Ella a la que tendría, que soportar que tenga un amigo fiel a su lado, aunque esto le moleste, a la que tendría que soportar que lo retara con la mirada, aun así amaba ese puchero que le hacía cada vez que se enojaba, amaba su forma de decirle que no, simplemente amaba, su forma de no tomarlo en cuenta, cuando tomaba sus decisiones.

Iba ser una muy buen contrincante, en esos de no estar de acuerdo, simplemente tendría que ponerse a pensar cómo hacer que ella, la que tendría que buscar la manera de mediar, esa situación, esa amazona que ponía su mundo de cabeza, la tendría que domar de una u otra manera, no iba ser fácil, pero tampoco imposible.

Salió el despacho, preguntando donde estaba Candy.

Candy, estaba en el jardín en ese momento, estaba cortando las flores secas para darle espacio a lo nuevo florecer.

Albert, salió hacia el jardín buscándola, cuando la encontró ahí, con toda esa luz, tenía muchas ganas de abrasarla, pero después de cómo se comportó, sabía que, si lo hacía así nada más, le propinaría una severa cachetada. - Candy, podemos hablar.

\- De que, creo que, entre nosotros, ya está dicho todo, no es así.

\- Candy, yo quiero disculparme, como te trate los días anteriores, la verdad es que no quise ver más allá, de lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, yo solo me en ciegue, me dieron celos perdóname.

Candy, voltio a mirarlo a los ojos, realmente le asombraba mucho, lo que estaba escuchando, lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos azules que se perdía en ellos, cada vez que la miraban.

\- Candy, lo que yo quiero decir, es que no quiero perderte, te amo, sé que me enoje contigo por una tontería, pero es que, no sé, como manejarlo, jamás me había sentido así, solo te pido que pienses en lo que te estoy diciendo.

Candy, solo quiero pedirte que me perdones, por estar celoso, entiendo que Jeans, es tu amigo, pero yo no estoy familiarizado con él, solo lo conocí cuando éramos niños, pero de eso ya tiene mucho, se también la razón por la que te asociaste con él.

Si me molesté o si fui grosero contigo, te pido que me perdones, crees que podamos volver a nuestra relación, en donde nos quedamos.

\- Bueno Albert, acepto tu disculpa, si me imagino que ya sabes el, porque me asocie con Jeans, por qué lo abrace, y por qué viaje a Nueva York, aun así, creo que nos precipitamos en tener una relación muy inmediata, lo siento, pero no.

No quiero ser tu novia, aun no hasta estar completamente segura que confías en mí, hasta que yo pueda confiar en ti, hasta que nuestra comunicación, no se vea afectada por ningún mal pensamiento.

No lo digo por ti, sino por mí también, así que si, solo quiere mi amistad por mí, está bien.

Albert, se esperaba todo, menos esa respuesta, -pero Candy, por favor no veo, por qué solo ser amigos, digo sobre la marcha, podríamos llevar nuestra relación.

\- No Albert, lo siento, pero no estoy lista aun, para llevar un noviazgo contigo, donde hay muchas dudas, así que te invito a que me conozcas, a que seamos amigos y después si lo que sentimos es suficientemente fuerte, podremos iniciar una relación.

– Es tu última palabra.

\- Si.

Albert, con el ceño fruncido, pues bien, retirándose del lugar donde ella estaba, que se cree la señorita que yo Williams Albert Andlay, voy andar rogándole, ya parece, que voy hacer eso, pues si no me quiere, pues que me lo diga sin tanto rodeo, y si es verdad que no me quiere, no eso no, es solo que está molesta. La reconquistare, eso hare, ya lo logré una vez, puedo volver a serlo.

-000000000000000000-

Ernesto Wilson, había puesto sus ojos en Candy, así que la había mandado a investigar, realmente desde que la vio, no había dejado de pensar en ella, le entregaron un folder con todos sus datos, el poder cortejarla sería una osadía para la familia Andlay, pero si lograba enamorarla, hasta casarse con ella, jamás tendría que poner en duda sus negocios, sería un hombre que tendría una mujer con un apellido de renombre.

Así que mando a seguirla, a donde estuviera, que estaba haciendo, con quien, investigo que le gustaba, que no, que tipo de tiendas visitaba, que tipo de ropa usaba, todo sobre de ella, supo que no era una señorita común, ya que se dedicaba a los negocios, tenía una naviera, muy conveniente para él, ya que podría transportar licor ilegal, eso sería perfecto para él, aparte de eso saborear esa fruta dulce y fresca.

Tendría que pensar en la manera de acercarse, realmente tenía la mala intención de acercarse para enamorarla, de una forma de otra, hacer lo posible por hacerla de él, ya lo había logrado con Helena, si ni trabajo le costó, que no pudiera enamorar a Candy, que solo era una chiquilla, cualquiera con un poco de astucia pudiera hacerlo.

-0000000000000000-

En otro lado estaba, Helena tratando de obtener lo más que pudiera para poder vender la propiedad que su esposo, le había dejado, pero para su suerte un pelirrojo, toco a su puerta acaba de comprar la propiedad vecina, comprando esa propiedad al arreglarla, quedaría perfecta para esperar a su familia.

Helena, ya estaba arreglando todo para desechar los amantes que tenía, aun en turno, entre ellos a Ernesto Wilson, aunque eso realmente era lo que quería hacer, desde hace tiempo.

\- Mi niña, se lo dirás.

\- No sé aun, yo en sus ojos ya no veo amor por mí, solo decepción, oh, nana de verdad que no me quiero ir, si no estoy junto a él, lo extraño demasiado, que no me importa estar solo a la sombra, no me importaría, solo que me viera una vez más como antes.

\- Eso no podrá ser, tú lo viste acompañando a la señorita esa, mi niña, ese hombre no va a volver acéptalo, solo es cortes, pero de ahí a que vuelva contigo como antes no, debes de aceptar que así son las cosas.

Helena, solo lloraba, por ese amor perdido.

-000000000000000-

Candy, recibía a diario un arreglo floral de parte de Albert, así como diversos regalos, entre los cuales, le regalo un caballo de color dorado, ya que los de ella era un negro y un blanco, así que creyó que, si le regalaba uno dorado, podría recordarlo cada vez que lo montara.

Otro de sus regalos, fue un retrato de ella, en una pintura que adornaría su despacho, mas parecía un regalo para él, en fin, Candy, lo recibió con gusto.

El hecho era, que se estaba esforzando para reconquistarla, le hacía saber que pensaba en ella, se tomaba el tiempo para ir a comer, después para platicar con ella, aunque después llegaba Jeans porque tenían que trabajar.

Albert tenía que aguantar su intromisión, a su casa, a su vida, a su despacho y hasta quitarle un buen tiempo con Candy, pero si era el precio que tenía que pagar, para reconquistarla lo hacía.

Jeans, llegaba a veces muy temprano para trabajar con Candy, en su negocio, así como también tenía que planear las mejores rutas, los negocios iban bien, a veces se ausentaba para poder ir a revisar los embarques.

Albert, cuando sabía que Jeans, se iba era cuando aprovechaba para estar al máximo con Candy, invitándola a cenar, pasear, hacer picnic, en fin trataba de estar lo más con ella para poder reconquistarla.

Candy, por su parte estaba muy contenta por el cambio de Albert, hacia a ella y hacia Jeans, realmente lo había visto muy cortes, hacia ellos, siempre los saludaba con mucha cordialidad, hasta se podría decir que ya ni le molestaba, el verlo ahí.

Albert, por su parte tuvo que contener los celos, ponerse en el lugar de Candy, en la forma que en los negocios, eran así y pues si ella, era feliz haciéndolo, tendría que soportarlo, además que era su forma de reconquistarla, sabía que si hacia lo contrario, lo único que conseguiría seria alejarla y lanzarla a los brazos de Jeans.

-00000000000000000-

Jeans, había viajado hacia Nueva York, ya que sus padres no tardaban en llegar, ya estaba listo para que ellos arribaran en América, sus padres se instalarían en la villa, que compro para pasar una larga temporada con él, hasta que sus padres supieran que él, estaría bien en ese país.

Era el único hijo de Sasha Mackency, con Douglas Mackency, el por su parte tenía hijos, fuera del matrimonio pero que había protegido dentro del clan. Sasha después de dar a luz a Jeans ya no pudo volverse a embarazar y en su clan decidieron que era conveniente que tuviera más hijos, por si, ocurría una desgracia el, tuviera a quien heredar el patriarcado.

\- Hijo que alegría, de verte te extrañe tanto, besándolo estas bien has comido bien.

\- Si mama, estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

\- hijo que alegría que estés bien, tu madre estaba muy preocupada por ti, ya ni la aguantaba de lo nerviosa que estaba, pero dime cómo van los negocios.

\- Bien padre, sabes esta sociedad está dando frutos, cada día nos posicionamos más en el mercado, tenemos más contratos y mucho trabajo, voy a necesitar contratar gente, para que me ayude.

-Bien, hijo no esperaba menos, pero sabes que si necesitas ayuda a eso vine hijo, para apoyarte.

\- Vamos hijo, que quiero cocinarte lo que más te gusta, pero dime ¿Cómo esta Candy?

\- Cada día más hermosa, que te digo mama, el tiempo que pase lejos de ella, la extrañe mucho, pero …

\- Que pasa hijo, aun no logras que te amé, muchacha tonta donde va encontrar a alguien que la amé más, que tú.

\- El Sr. Andlay, sé que la ama, no me cabe la menor duda, antes de volverlo a ver, tenía mis dudas, pero ahora que he convivido con él, sé que la ama, con la misma intensidad que yo.

\- Hijo solo lucha por ella, sé que lograras que te amé.

\- No se mama, veo como lo mira, a mí nunca me ha mirado igual, en todo este tiempo que compartí con ella, jamás logré que me mirara, como lo mira a él.

\- ¿Cómo te tratan los Andlay?.

\- Bueno al principio fue difícil, pero creo que ya hay cordialidad.

\- Jeans, cuéntamelo todo.

\- Bueno al principio el Sr. Andlay, estuvo un poco tu sabes celoso, bueno aun lo está, creo que el aun no entiende que él, tiene lo que yo solo sueño con tener, el amor de ella.

\- Como no va estar celoso, si estas guapísimo hijo, bueno pero estas seguro que Candy, aun lo ama, no han cambiado sus sentimientos.

\- No madre, eso no va a cambiar, ni aunque volviera a nacer, creo que quedo prendida de él, desde los seis años que lo conoció, en una colina, dice que es su príncipe de la colina.(suspirando)

-00000000000000000000-

La boda de Archie y Anny se celebraba un sábado, ese día Jeans, le había dicho a Candy, que talvez no asistiría, por un embarque que se tenía que ir de inmediato, así que la dejaba en buenas manos.

La boda en la iglesia fue esplendorosa, realmente la novia se veía hermosa, se casaba un importante miembro de la familia Andlay, así que las cosas estaban cada vez mejor para ese clan.

Albert, le pidió a Candy, que fuera su acompañante tanto en la boda, como en la recepción, además de ser el padrino de la boda, seria el anfitrión en dicha recepción, todos los familiares de Escocia vendrían, así como los más ancianos del Clan.

La tía Elroy, le dijo a Candy, que lo aceptara como su acompañante, que quería que los ansíanos del clan los vieran juntos como la familia del Clan Andlay, que habían progresado en América, pero sus planes eran otros.

\- Vamos hija, tienes que arreglarte para lucir esplendorosa en esta fiesta, hoy llegan todos los del Clan Andlay, te conocerán y quiero sentirme orgullosa de ti.

\- Si, tía lo sé.

Albert, ya la esperaba abajo, cuando ella hiciera su aparición, realmente estaba hermosa, se sentiría orgulloso, de llevar a una dama muy bella y elegante a la recepción.

Candy, bajo con un vestido en color vino tinto, que hacía que resaltara su tés blanca, de corsé, falda como princesa con los hombros descubiertos, con un recogido en su peinado solo dejando unos risos en la parte de atrás.

\- ¡estas hermosa!

\- Gracias, realmente espero, que las cosas salgan bien.

Saliendo hacia la boda por la iglesia, Elroy viajaría con ellos como la matriarca de los Andlay, si todo salía bien, ese día comprometería a su sobrino, esa noche daría a conocer quien sería la futura matriarca de los Andlay, solo necesitaba la aprobación, de los ancianos para eso.

Llegando a tomar sus lugares los rubios, hacían revuelo cada vez que se les veía juntos, los fotógrafos no dejaban de tomarles fotos, ya que Elroy, pidió que les tomaran las mejores fotos juntos para los periódicos.

Hacia su entrada Anny con su padre el Sr. Briter hasta llegar al altar para entregársela a Archivald Corwell Andlay, para que la protegiera por el resto de su vida, le estaba entregando su más grande tesoro.

El sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia, indicando cada uno de los actos solemnes para el matrimonio, tanto Anny como Archie estaban muy sonrientes escuchando la ceremonia, en un acto de efusividad Albert tomo de la mano a Candy, está aceptando esa caricia realmente la necesitaba, realmente se extrañaban esos acercamientos.

Saliendo de la recepción, la familia comenzó a felicitar ahora a los esposos, tomando las fotos correspondientes, después se trasladaron hasta donde sería la recepción en la casa de los Corwell, ya que ahí, seria su casa después de casados.

Elroy, llevo a Candy, junto con Albert a presentarla con los ancianos, como la heredera de la familia Brown Andlay, haciendo alusión que ella se había convertido en su protectora, después le pidió a su sobrino que anunciara la cena, para después hacer el brindis correspondiente.

Los ancianos estaban encantados con Candy, ya habían recibido un reporte de quien era Candy, de lo que podría proveer al clan, así como de toda su preparación, realmente los tenía muy contentos con la elección, no esperaban menos, inclusive hasta era demasiado.

Uno de ellos comento- ya me habían platicado de la señorita, de hecho creo que varios de otros clanes estaban interesados, a lo que creo que los Mackenzy, tenían también esa intención, es una excelente elección, Elroy.

\- La preparamos para esto, para acompañar al patriarca de los Andlay, no para que otro clan vecino, solo se lleve lo invertido en ella, eso jamás.

ANCIANOS- Por nuestra parte aceptamos a la señorita como Matriarca, ahora hay que ver que decide William, digo talvez y no esté de acuerdo.

\- Lo estará, mas al hacer el anuncio en público, que más puede hacer negarse, él sabe que no podrá.

ANCIANOS- Y ella, estará de acuerdo.

\- Señores ella estará de acuerdo con lo que yo decida para ella, sabe que velo por sus intereses, sabrá que es lo mejor para ella.

ANCIANOS- Bien has el anuncio, solo espero y de esta alianza sea muy fructifica.

Saliendo de ese salón para tomar su lugar para el brindis.

Albert, levanto su copa, para que todos los presentes le pusieran atención, -Buenas tardes este día estamos reunidos, para celebrar una unión en matrimonio, entre mi sobrino Archivald Corwell Andlay con la Señorita Anny Breter. De lo cual estamos muy contentos, hoy estamos de fiesta en esta casa, porque hoy decidieron unir sus vidas, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo a los novios, así que digamos salud.

Dando inicio para la comida, después de eso se abriría el baile con los esposos dejando que ellos bailaran su primer vals, ahora ya como los señores Corwells , después la Matriarca haría un anuncio, realmente debía ser algo importante, como para que en un evento así hiciera un anuncio.

Elroy, pidió a Albert y Candy que estuvieran a su lado- bueno señores como saben este día estamos muy contentos de estar aquí, celebrando una unión que para muchos ya estaba más que concretada, pues bien hare otro anuncio.

El clan Andlay, hace el siguiente anuncio la señorita Brown Andlay ha sido nombrada por mi clan, para ser preparada como la futura matriarca de la familia Andlay, acompañando así a mi sobrino Williams Albert Andlay, como su compañera de vida, si señores en este momento hago el compromiso oficial del patriarca de la familia Andlay con su futura esposa.

Jeans, en esos momentos, estaba haciendo su aparición en la recepción, realmente le tomó por sorpresa la noticia, una cosa era saber que tarde o temprano sucedería y otra muy diferente aceptar que su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad, la mujer que amaba estaba siendo comprometida, ante todos los presentes, si alguna oportunidad pedía, en este momento la estaba perdiendo para siempre.

Palideció el solo escuchar las palabras de aquella señora, realmente lo estaba haciendo, vio la cara de Candy, de asombro, se veía que ninguno de los interesados estaba al tanto de la noticia.

Albert, al recibir la noticia casi le da algo, pero que rayos, como comprometido así de la noche a la mañana, que su tía no tenía ni tantito tacto, para habérselos comentado.

Candy, por su parte palideció, solo se sostuvo del brazo de Albert, para no caerse de la impresión, su tía los acaba de comprometer, pero sin tomarlos en cuenta, los dos se miraron con ojos de expectación.

Elroy, Seguía hablando, hasta que escucharon un aplauso para la nueva pareja, cuando termino de hablar su sobrino, casi la arrastra hasta el despacho de esa casa, para hablar con ella.

\- Pero tía, que está loca, como hace eso, como se atreve, yo ni siquiera había hablado con Candy, al respecto, que cree que diga de todo esto y si se niega, voy a quedar en ridículo, lo que es peor, si ya no me ama, que pasa si ella. ya no me ama.

Candy, por su parte aun no asimilaba la notica ¿Qué? Comprometida, así nada más, si ella aún no había hablado de nada de esto con Albert, habían terminado su relación, aparte de eso, como se lo diría a Jeans, aunque solo eran amigos, no era la forma de enterarse, menos con la cara que puso al verlo entrar a la recepción.

Después de que la felicitaron, se zafo como pudo para poder hablar con Jeans, que estaba en el jardín solo ahí, como pensando, en todo lo que acaba de escuchar.

\- Jeans, llegaste.

\- Solo le daba la espalda, si llegué, ya me enteré de la noticia, realmente te felicito, espero que seas feliz.

\- Jeans, yo no sabía de esto, si no, crees que no, te lo habría dicho, algo así de importante tendrías que saberlo por mí y no de los demás.

\- no importa cómo me entere, si de todas formas va a doler igual, Srta. Candy, de verdad espero seas feliz, que él, sepa valorarte y te amé con la misma intensidad que tú lo amas a él, volteándose y derramando un par de lágrimas, acercándose para abrasarla.

Candy, por su parte, también dejo escapar un par de lágrimas, sabía que su amigo estaba sufriendo, sabía lo que sentía por ella, ella había experimentado el desamor, así que sabía lo que era, que te rompan el corazón.

\- Vamos Srta. Candy, sabíamos que este día llegaría, solo se feliz, yo voy a estar bien, anda vamos que no me gusta verte llorar, digo vas hacer una novia muy hermosa. Me voy en este momento no estoy apto, para disfrutar de la fiesta, solo anda ve con tu prometido, que no tardan en venir a buscarte.

Candy, solo acento con la cabeza dirigiéndose al salón de nuevo, buscando una explicación por parte de Albert, que de hecho estaba igual que ella.

Albert, siempre había deseado casarse por amor, aunque estaba por hacerlo, sentía dudas de que ella, realmente lo amara y solo se dejara arrastrar por cumplir un compromiso, había visto en las últimas semanas, como era su química con Jeans y quien los viera podría jurar, que eran una pareja en todos los sentidos, en las pláticas ella, inicia algo y él, lo terminaba.

Como se complementaban las miradas, como hasta cuando le servían algo que le gustaba a Candy, él, lo apartaba en una servilleta y discretamente se lo ponía en su plato, como se las ingeniaba para rescatar esa rebanada de pastel y dársela a escondidas.

Aunque le doliera admitirlo, ellos se complementaban uno al otro en una forma tan natural, que hasta dolía, le dolía el hecho que él, deseaba comunicarse con ella, de esa manera y no podía, no había logrado llegar a ella, de esa forma.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno chicas, aquí está la décima entrega de esta historia, mi güero chulo, muy celoso de Jean, como no si esta rechulo, pero quiere domar a la amazona, que no le busque, porque el que va a terminar domado, va ser el.

Ya saben, espero sus reviw, no sean malas, créanme eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, sé que este Albert, no es el mismo del anime o el manga y mi Candy, realmente es una mujer que ama demasiado, de hecho, hay un libro con ese nombre, por si lo quieren buscar, muy bueno, para empezar a quererse a uno mismo, para poder querer a los demás. Bueno así, es esta historia. Las invito a que me apoyen en la historia Noches nevadas s/13444297/1/Noches-Nevadas aquí les dejo el link.

Bueno las espero en el próximo capítulo ya saben por la XEW, RADIO.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

CANDY- Entro furiosa pensando que todo eso había sido urdido por Albert, así que, si tenía un poco de decencia, quería saber porque había hecho eso, porque así sin decírselo, si tan solo se lo hubiese dicho, no habría lastimado así a Jeans, el que ella, se lo hubiera dicho a él, cambiaba por mucho en la forma que él, le afecto.

Ella, sentía algo muy especial por Jeans, no lo amaba como hombre, pero si como amigo, hermano, como su completo para los días difíciles, lo menos que ella quería era lastimarlo menos de esa manera, realmente hubiera querido corresponderle, pero no podía, su corazón ya tenía dueño, aunque Jeans, lo sabía de antemano, pero era su amigo el tenía derecho de enterarse por ella, sobre todo algo tan importante.

Busco Albert, que estaba parado platicando con los ancianos del clan cuando llego, -señores buenas tardes.

ANCIANOS- Señorita muchas felicidades, estamos muy contentos de que usted será, nuestra próxima representante, digna de nuestro clan, realmente estamos orgullosos de la elección.

\- Si gracias, Albert cariño podemos hablar.

\- Si querida vamos al despacho.

Candy, al entrar- Pero como te atreves, anunciar algo tan importante sin consultármelo, que se te olvido ese pequeño detalle, que yo soy la persona con la que te comprometiste, se te olvida que soy una persona, no un objeto del cual puedes disponer cuando se te antoje, por lo menos ten la decencia de decirme cuales eran tus planes.

Albert, solo la miraba a los ojos, callado no decía ni una sola palabra, no podía emitir sonido al verla ahí tan furiosa, hasta que por fin se escuchó una voz, que venía entrando al despacho.

\- No fue el, hija la decisión fue de los ansíanos, mi sobrino no tuvo nada que ver en esto.

\- sintió que su corazón, se deshacía en ese momento, ¿Qué? Como tu no.

\- No tenía ni idea, lo siento.

\- Lo siento hija, era esto o te comprometerían con Ernesto Willson, pidió tu mano al clan en matrimonio, él no es del Clan, así que al no haber ninguna petición formal, podrían darte en matrimonio con él.

Ernesto, investigo como hacer las cosas, solo que yo al ver la situación, jamás dejaría que te llevara ese monstro, así que solicite tu mano en matrimonio para mi sobrino, lo siento si no están de acuerdo, solo lo hice por tu bien

\- ¿Quién es Ernesto Willson? De quien estaban hablando.

\- Alguien muy peligroso, te ha estado siguiendo, no solo eso, al parecer está obsesionado contigo, pero también en pertenecer a esta familia para destruirla, es un capo que se dedica al contrabando de licor ilegal. Perdón si no estás contenta con el compromiso, sino aceptas estaré en acuerdo de que lo rompas, después de un tiempo.

Candy, solo escuchaba, no emitía palabra, lo que menos quería escuchar es que Albert, no lo había hecho por que haya querido, sino por mero compromiso. Solo sintió que le falto el aire, se sentó en unos de los muebles, pero porque no me lo dijeron.

\- Hija la propuesta de Ernesto, me llego esta mañana, estuvieron a punto de hacer el compromiso, solo que como Matriarca que soy, necesitaban de mi aprobación para dar el visto bueno, en cuanto vi de quien se trataba no quise espantarte, así que mandé mi propuesta, aunque mi sobrino no sabía nada él, estaba ocupado con los detalles de la recepción.

Hija perdóname si lo hice así, fue solo es para protegerte, no es para serte daño que es lo que menos quiero, yo sé que talvez, tú ya estés enamorada de alguien más, es acaso eso.

\- Tía podría dejarnos solos pidió Albert.

Elroy saliendo del despacho.

Candy, solo suspiro, es solo la sorpresa miro Albert, tú estás de acuerdo con esto, digo no se tu opinión.

\- Candy, tu sabes que lo que menos quiero es hacerte sufrir, así que si tú me aceptas estos dispuesto hacerte feliz, si tu aun siente un poco de amor por mí, mirándola a los ojos, solo si tú quieres haremos esto hasta el final.

\- Albert yo, yo

\- Sé que no fue la forma correcta, de hecho, yo también no me lo esperaba, hasta hace unos momentos que me entere de por qué decidió esto mi tía, pero con el corazón en la mano te puedo decir que yo te amo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, siempre me he querido casar por amor y no por compromiso.

Así que, si tú no sientes lo mismo que yo, solo dejaríamos pasar un tiempo y te daría tu libertad, esto solo se hará si tu sientes lo mismo que yo, nunca te obligaría a nada que tu no quieras.

Así, que dime, me aceptas para acerté feliz…

Candy, solo lo miro, con el mismo amor que en esos momentos el, la estaba mirando, le dijo- si quiero soltando una lagrima abrazándose a él, como antes lo hacia

Albert, igual recibía un abrazo muy efusivo de su parte, Candy mi preciosa, te amo tanto, no sabes cómo extrañe tenerte así entre mis brazos. Tomándola de la cara, para darle un beso en sus labios que tanto había deseado, probando eso labios que lo invitaban adentrase en ellos.

Candy, correspondiendo el beso, con ansias amaba ese hombre con su vida, no supo ni como pudo estar sin el tanto tiempo, su corazón cada vez late más fuete con cada abrazo, cada caricia.

Albert, la beso casi hasta quedarse sin aliento, susurrándole al oído te extrañe, realmente te extrañe mi pecosa, mi Candy, volviéndola a besar hasta terminar el beso, con besitos en la cara, susurrándole al oído te amo, no sé cómo paso, pero te amo.

\- Yo también te amo, solo que, poniendo sus manos en su cara, para detener las caricias y mirarlo a los ojos, de verdad no lo haces por compromiso.

\- solo le sonrió, como puedes pensar en eso, si por mi fuera nos casamos mañana mismo, solo que por protocolo tendremos que esperar, hablare con los ansíanos, para ver cuál sería el mínimo tiempo pertinente para nuestra unión, digo ya hicieron nuestro compromiso público.

\- Albert yo, es solo que.

\- Si lo se Jeans, verdad, bueno que te digo el, sabia de tus sentimientos, acaso le prometiste algo, mirándola a los ojos.

Candy, con la cabeza en señal de negación, no solo es que siento mucho romperle el corazón.

\- Ven abrazándola con ternura, lo se amor, pero algún día tendría que ser así, se te hubieras decidido por el me hubieras roto el corazón a mí, así que, lo siento mi amor, se lo que sientes, sentándose en uno de los muebles para recostarla en su pecho, sin dejarla de abrazar.

Amor, vamos a la recepción antes de que nos busquen y no quiero que pongan entre dicho tu nombre, dándole un beso antes de salir de aquel despacho.

-0000000000000000000000-

Sasha Mackenzy, vio llegar a su hijo muy abatido, triste- hijo te pasa algo, digo pensé que te alegraría tenernos aquí.

\- No es eso mama, de verdad estoy muy contento que estén aquí, es solo que, de verdad después hablamos estoy muy mal en estos momentos.

Sasha, quien había llegado apenas unos días, estaba arreglando todo para instalarse, aun así, conocía a su hijo, jamás lo había visto así, jamás lo había visto triste, la única vez que lo vio así, fue con la partida de Candy, pero que ocurría si ellos ya se habían rencontrado, que estaba pasando.

Le dio su espacio, aun así, quiso hablar con él, pero el no quiso salir de su cuarto, solo se encerró sin ver a nadie.

Doglass, su esposo llegaba de hacer unas diligencias, cuando vio muy preocupada a su mujer- querida que pasa por que estas así, te veo tan preocupada, extrañas el hogar lo sé, solo será un tiempo hasta estar seguro que nuestro hijo, puede quedarse aquí sin ningún problema.

\- No es eso, no se algo le pasa a Jeans, lo vi mal, solo que no se la razón, pero ya lo averiguare.

Al otro día por la mañana, recibían el periódico en primera plana, lejos de anunciar la boda de Archivald con Anny, se anunciaba con todas sus letras el compromiso del clan Andlay, los nombres venían en gigante, así como una foto de la pareja.

\- Así que esto es, lo que tiene nuestro hijo, así que por eso Elroy, no acepto a nuestro hijo, si la quería para su sobrino.

\- Pero que tienes mujer, que pasa porque estas alterada.

\- por esto, ya soltaron el compromiso de Candy, con el sobrino de Elroy.

\- Mujer, eso ya se sabía, que había sido instruida para eso, aunque guardaba la esperanza por mi hijo, que el sobrino de Elroy se comprometiera con otra joven, así Candy, quedaría libre, en fin, esas cosas suceden.

Ya vez, que yo, me iba a comprometer con Natalie, pero como me enamoré de ti, ya era patriarca en mi clan pues me opuse, así que respetaron mi decisión.

Sasha subió a ver a su hijo, ya que no había bajado a desayunar no lo encontró, lo busco en el despacho, ahí lo encontró con una botella de licor, muy abatido, solo se acercó, - hijo mío pero que tienes.

Jeans, con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿porque mama?, porque lo tiene que querer a él y no a mí, yo sería feliz si ella, me hubiese aceptado, yo en verdad la amo, más que a mi vida, mi única ilusión era casarme con ella, desde que la conocí.

Pero, aun así, tengo suficiente amor, en este pecho para soportar el solo hecho de verla feliz, yo lo sabía, pero, aun así, mi corazón, no para de quererla.

\- Hijo, mi amor, no sufras por favor, tu no mereces sufrir de esta manera, me harás odiarla.

\- No, eso no mama, no debes odiarla, jamás digas eso, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, siempre fue honesta, siempre me dijo que es lo que sentía por él, es solo que yo, soy el que no entiende, que nunca podrá ser mía, solo me pregunto porque llegue tarde a su vida, solo eso.

-Anda hijo, sube a tu cuarto para que descanses, no has dormido nada, vamos ayudándolo para levantarse.

Al bajar Sasha estaba furiosa, veía a su esposo que no piensas hacer nada, digo ya sé, que no es tu único hijo, pero si es el único que yo tengo, la vida no quiso darme más, así tenga que robarme a Candy, para mi hijo, eso haré.

\- Pero mujer, si el compromiso ya está hecho, no se puede disolver solo que ellos no quieran.

\- Hay una manera, solo que tendrás que apoyarme, llama a todos los ansíanos, así como los ancianos de los Andlay, si tengo la posibilidad, voy a disolver ese compromiso y le daré a mi hijo lo que quiere, yo por mi hijo estoy dispuesta a todo, anda has lo que te digo.

-0000000000000000-

Ernesto Wilson, estaba que bufaba del coraje, como que no habían aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio, que se creían esa familia, hasta cuando él, podría pertenecer a esa familia, odiaba a Williams Albert Andlay, pero lo que más odiaba de él, era su posición social, el hecho que portara ese apellido con tanto orgullo.

Cosa que el dinero no puede comprar, eso que William tenía una historia familiar, esa protección de la que había gozado, era la razón para odiarlo, pero aun es más complejo su odio hacia él. Hasta la mujer que le quito, no era de él, cada vez que le hacia el amor, él sabía que estaba pensado en William, había llegado hasta golpearla, por una vez que pronuncio su nombre cuando estuvo con él.

Hasta esa mujer, que cada vez que se le antojaba la tenía como él quería, pero no lo amaba, ella amaba a William Andlay, que no podría ser mejor que él, si él tenía el dinero, poder se lo había ganado, tenía que enfrentarse al mundo como un capo, pero juro un día tener todo lo que Albert tenia.

-00000000000000000000-

En la noche Albert, llegaba a la mansión a cenar con Candy, el imponente rubio llego preguntando – buenas noches y la Srta. Candy.

Dorotty- En su recamara, pero en un momento le digo que usted llego.

\- Hiciste lo que te pedí.

\- Todo está preparado.

\- Esta bien estaré en el jardín.

Dorrotty, subió avisarle a Candy, que el Sr. la esperaba en el jardín.

\- En el jardín a esta hora.

\- Si vamos no lo hagas esperar.

En el jardín una pequeña mesa con velas y una cena, Albert se acercó a ella, dándole un beso en los labios.

Candy, estaba asombrada por la sorpresa.

\- Sé que estos días he estado ocupado, pero quiero dedicarte tiempo y quise hacer una cena romántica, porque sé que todo lo de ayer, fue muy precipitado así que quiero que te relajes y sientas que todo lo estoy haciendo por amor, que no tengas dudas de eso.

Candy, lo miraba con amor, sentía que esos pequeños detalles, hacía que creciera su amor hacia él, es que acaso lo podría amar más.

Comenzaron a cenar y platicaban de trivialidades sobre sus días, de la boda de los muchachos, que estuvo hermosa, de lo mucho que los extrañarían ya que se habían ido por dos meses de luna de miel.

\- amor eso no es nada, te parece si nosotros nos vamos no se 6 meses, quizás un año.

\- Oh no amor, no puedo ausentarme tanto, pero dos meses está bien.

Cuando ya habían terminado de cenar, Albert se paró y le ofreció la mano, para pararse frente a ella.

\- Candy, mi amor, esta cena es para decirte lo mucho que te amo, estoy locamente enamorado de ti, ya no puedo con esto, te lo tengo que decir, te amo mi hermosa, sacando una cajita de su saco, al abrirlo mostró una pulsera de oro con intervalos donde cada intervalo mostraba el emblema de la familia Andlay, junto con un dije en forma de insignia, hoy te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Candy, la observo, se paró de puntitas y contesto- Si quiero ser tu novia.

Albert, la tomo de la cintura correspondiéndole el beso, terminando con pequeños besos en la cara. Ayudando a ponerse la pulsera le dijo- siempre deberás llevarla puesta, Candy, aunque uses otras joyas te pido que siempre uses esta pulsera.

\- Lo se amor abrasándolo, sé que, al portarlo, ya no puedo ser cortejada por ningún miembro de otro clan, así como de tu clan.

Albert, sonrió al saber que ella, sabia las reglas de entre clanes, Candy, sé que lo que te voy a pedir, puede que lleguemos a tener un conflicto.

Candy, lo miraba despectiva y con preocupación, por lo que él, iba a decir.

\- Deberás dejar de usar, la pulsera que Jeans te regalo.

Candy, lo miro con desaprobación, Albert, es un regalo muy preciado para mí, no significa lo que estás pensando, si así fuera jamás hubiera regresado y prometí jamás quitármela.

\- Candy, es el momento de hacerlo, cuando tú y yo nos casemos, ya no podrás usarla, me puedes meter en problemas a mi clan, las leyes entre clanes son irrompibles, sobretodo de respeto.

\- Si, mi amor lo sé.

\- Todo esto, de los ritos es un poco ancestral, pero así son nuestras costumbres, también debemos hablar sobre como llevaras tu amistad con Jeans, ahora que nos casemos, sé que lo quieres mucho, pero en cuanto nos casemos deberás alejarte de él.

Sé que estarás pensando que son celos, pero deberás entender que, si sus visitas siguen, aunque sea de trabajo, puede afectar tu reputación después de casada.

Candy, lo volvió a mirar escapando un par de lágrimas, dejar a Jeans, su amigo, su hermano, como podría.

\- Lo siento, sé que Jeans es buena persona, sé que tienen una sociedad, pero deberá haber una tercera persona, con la que tengas que enviar lo que la naviera necesite, si te estoy diciendo esto es porque no quiero que después haya conflicto entre nosotros, sé que Jeans, entenderá mi posición.

Candy, callaba solo se le salían las lágrimas, estaba procesando la información, pero las cosas eran así, ella lo sabía, si las cosas fueran al revés, ella tendría que romper toda relación con el clan Andlay, al pasar a ser parte del clan Mackenzy.

Lo entendía, pero era muy difícil de asimilar, era difícil dejar una amistad a la que tenía que renunciar para poder casarse y ser feliz, no bastaba con romperle el corazón a Jeans, ahora debía dejar su amistad, solo así, era como corta un miembro de su cuerpo, quien corta una mano y no duele, claro que dolía.

Pero era Albert o Jeans, no había otra solución a esto, simplemente después, solo se verían en actos o reuniones festivas pero acompañada de su esposo, ya no podrán tener esas largas platicas como antes, todo tendría que cambiar.

\- Es por eso que primero quise darte este regalo, para darte la oportunidad de que lo pienses, antes de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio, sé que te duele y créeme me gustaría que esto que te estoy pidiendo, doliera menos.

Sé que tu amistad, con él es muy unida, sé que tal vez.

En eso Candy- sssh, lo sé y no tengo nada que pensar, te elijo a ti, sé que lo que me estas pidiendo es lo correcto, también sé que Jeans lo sabe, sabe las reglas y si él fuera el elegido, también me pidiera lo mismo. Te acepto a ti Albert, para ser el compañero de mi vida, me duele dejar mi amistad con Jeans, pero a ti te amo.

Albert, solo la abrazo, te amo mi vida, no sabes cuánto dándole un beso, en sus labios que poco a poco se fue adentrando haciéndose más profundo, cada vez más, deseaba besarla, deseaba hacerla de él. Si en ese momento pudiera la llevaría a su recamara para hacerle el amor hasta cansarse, pero debía esperar por respeto a ella, fue poco a poco dejando que el beso bajara su intensidad hasta terminar con un beso en su frente, solo abrasándola.

Dorotty, apareció carraspeando, ajam, ajam,ajam Srta. Candy, ya debe subir, es tarde, ya es hora de descansar.

Albert, seguía abrazando a Candy y solo se rio, - anda princesa ve sube, sino la tía puede enfadarse y lo que menos quiero es verla enojada, dándole un casto beso en los labios, te amo.

\- Yo a ti, despidiéndose, muy a su pesar hasta que llego a su habitación.

-oooooooooooooooo-

Ernesto Wilson, platicaba con uno de sus achichintles, Marcos Bennet que era el que se dedicaba a conseguirle todo lo que a Ernesto quería, información, seguía a las personas, hacia las diligencias, así como los trabajos sucios, que él, no quería hacer.

\- ya sabes, dónde está mi futura esposa.

MARCOS- Señor hoy salió con la Sra. Elroy a comprar un vestido para su compromiso, creo que en esta semana, se va entregar el anillo, frente a los ancianos de su clan, así que quieren que la señorita se vea espectacular.

\- Más de lo que ya es, será posible eso, sabes cuándo va hacer eso.

\- Este fin de semana, ya el anuncio se hizo en la boda de su sobrino, sorprendió a todos que lo hicieran así, creo que quisieron agilizar todo, porque usted la pidió en matrimonio, para negársela.

\- Si lo sé, aun así, ella, será mi esposa, tengo una carta bajo la manga y si no me resulta me la robo, pero de que va terminar en mi cama, eso te lo aseguro.

\- Señor debe tener cuidado, es una familia poderosa, no vaya ser que sus alcances, se vean opacados por su poder.

\- Tonterías, esa mujer desde que la vi se me metió en la sangre, me gusta y mucho, hasta para casarme, la quiero en mi casa, como mi reina, como la mujer que me espere en casa después de que yo llegue, para hacerle el amor, me fascina cada vez que me traes sus fotos, haciendo sus actividades.

Sé, que no le dieron mis regalos, esa bruja de su tía, tiro todo lo que le mando, pero no importa en cuanto esté en mi casa, como mi mujer, la voy a llenar de regalos, tantos que no sabrá, ni dónde ponerlos.

Anda ve a ver dónde estará esta tarde, si va a salir, quiero verla, quiero tener una plática con ella, a solas.

\- Eso va hacer lo difícil, la srta. nunca está sola, si antes andaba muy acompañadas de sus damas, ahora que se comprometió trae, dos guardas espaldas, que la siguen a todos lados.

\- Pero no imposible, tendrá que ir algún lado donde pueda encontrarme con ella, anda busca mi oportunidad, que para eso te pago.

-000000000000000000000-

Helena Larsson, desde que supo de su enfermedad, a veces tenia días buenos como días malos, cunado tenia uno de esos días bueno, salía de su departamento hacer su día normal, ese era uno de esos días.

Nana, anda saca uno de mis vestidos tengo que hacer una de mis diligencias anda, ¿porque no vi el periódico de hoy en la mesa?

\- Mi niña, creo que no lo trajeron.

\- Si, pero desde ayer que no lo recibimos, hoy tampoco, hay que ver qué pasa.

\- Tal vez, olvidaron traerlo, ya traerán el de mañana, para que vas a salir estas delicada, quédate a descansar.

\- Nana, no me digas nada, hay cosas que tengo que realizar, hoy amanecí bien así que voy arreglar unas cosas.

\- mi niña, hay algo que no te he dicho.

\- Que cosa nana, anda dime.

\- Aquí está el periódico de ayer y el de hoy, mostrando los grandes encabezados donde se mostraba a la pareja, que estaban comprometidos.

Helena, al verlo solo tomo el periódico y comenzó a llorar sin parar, no el no pude casarse, nana ayúdame por favor, dime que no es cierto, esto que estoy viendo.

\- Hay mi niña, que más quisiera que ahorrarte este dolor, pero si salíamos ibas a ver el periódico, por eso no te los quise dar.

\- No cayendo al piso, no nana siento que no puedo respirar, casi desmayándose de la impresión.

\- Solo la ayudo para ir a la cama, vamos mi niña, voy por el médico, esto te va hacer daño, por favor cálmate, deja de llorar, maldito hombre no sé cómo te ha hecho sufrir tanto, desde que llego a tu vida, solo te ha hecho sufrir, voy por el médico, saliendo corriendo para ir por el médico.

MEDICO- Señora Helena, le dije que no se alterar, que eso dispara más su enfermedad, debe descansar, mantenerse calmada, solo eso, tratar de no deprimirse.

Le dijo a su nana, que le pondría un sedante para que se tranquilizara y que tratara de descansar, que ya iba a darle su primer tratamiento, la necesitaba bien para los medicamentos que iba a tomar.

-0000000000000000000000000-

Sasha, dirigiéndose a su esposo- hiciste lo que te pedí.

\- Si, ya los convoqué, no sé qué intentas, pero creo que te estas arriesgando mujer

\- No me importa, yo por mi hijo, soy capaz de todo y si tengo que llevar a Candy arrastras a la iglesia para que se case, con mi hijo lo haré.

Jeans, bajo a desayunar se iba ir inmediatamente para Nueva York, tenía que revisar unos embarques, así que se iría una semana, donde estaría con la mente ocupada, realmente necesitaba alejarse, de todo lo que le abrumaba ver, lo del compromiso en todos los periódicos.

Sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar, ya no podría visitar a Candy como antes, sabía que esa platica tarde o temprano la tendría con Candy, pero tarde o temprano pasaría era cuestión de tiempo, por mucho que doliera, si él, no era el elegido las cosas serían así, si las cosas fueran al revés el, que se tendría que alejar definitivamente, seria Albert.

Candy, tendría que cortar cualquier relación con los Andlay, inclusive relaciones familiares, eso era parte del clan, una vez que Candy se convirtiera en una Mackenzy, tendría que dejar de velar por la familia Andlay, así como la familia Andlay, tendría que dejarla ir, como si nunca hubiera pertenecido a su familia.

-000000000000000000000000-

Elroy Andlay. se levantaba muy temprano como siempre, a ordenar el desayuno, así como la comida, algunas otras cosas, así que recibió una nota de parte de los Clanes, tenía que presentarse con urgencia ante el clan, se había presentado un problema.

Albert, salía de su recamara para dirigirse al comedor para desayunar, cuando vio a su tía muy pálida, tía le pasa algo.

\- Tengo que presentarme con Candy, hoy en la tarde se presentó un problema.

\- Pero que puede ser, la voy acompañar, como jefe de mi clan debo ir, así como prometido de Candy.

\- No hijo, debe ser cualquier cosa, no solo yo fui convocada, solo ha de ser, que debo llevar lo de la dote que Candy va a presentar, tu sabes algo que ella deba aportar el clan, así como paso con Anny, que se presentó con su padre para dar su dote.

\- Bueno pero aun así, quiero acompañarlas.

\- No hijo, ve hacer tus cosas, cualquier cosa yo te informo.

Por la tarde salía Elroy, junto con Candy, llevando los documentos oficiales para presentar su dote.

\- hija esto es parte de protocolo, no te preocupes, si hubiera habido algún inconveniente, nunca me hubieran dejado hacer público el compromiso.

Entrado a un salón, donde se encontraban los ancianos del Clan, que, aunque Albert era el patriarca, siempre tenía que pasar la barrera de los protocolos de los ancianos, era su costumbre, su forma de presentar sus respetos a los mayores, se regían por costumbres arcaicas y muy arraigadas una de esas costumbres era…

\- Bien señores, aquí estoy con mi muchacha, presentare ante ustedes su dote.

ANCIANO MAYOR- Elroy, te pedimos que vinieras, porque hay un problema y es muy grave.

\- Pero que puede ser, mi pupila es una chica ejemplar, tiene una buena dote, ha sido preparada para tomar mi lugar una vez, que se case con mi sobrino.

\- No nos cabe le menor duda, estamos muy contentos con la elección, es solo que hay un clan, que exige la mano de la chica, ya que ella recibió un regalo mucho antes de la propuesta de nuestro patriarca, tu sabes cuales son las reglas.

En ese momento entraba Sasha con Douglas Mackenzy, esa señorita no puede casarse con un Andlay, ya que ha estado comprometida con mi hijo desde hace 4 años, soy testigo de eso, ya que yo misma mande hacer la pulsera, que porta ella.

Para esto Candy, aun no se quitaba la pulsera de los Mackenzy, la cual Sasha la tomo de la mano, señores aquí está la prueba de lo que digo.

\- Vamos Sasha, tu sabes que eso fue solo para que ella terminara su educación, sabias para que estaba siendo preparada.

\- Lo siento Elroy, pero así tenga que pelear entre clanes por Candy, lo haré, quiero que ella respete las reglas, ella acepto un regalo de mi hijo, ahora deberá cumplir su palabra.

\- No me niego a dártela, será que lo que quieres es su dote, sé que la alianza que ella acaba de tener con la naviera es un buen negocio, es eso.

\- No Elroy, yo me llevo a Candy, hasta sin dote, esa quédatela sabes bien que mi clan, no lo necesita, solo quiero a la muchacha, así que, si no quieres una guerra entre clanes, es mejor que me la des.

\- Nunca me oyes, ella no ama a tu muchacho eso la sabes, para que la quieres para hacerla infeliz, solo eso conseguirías.

Candy, solo escuchaba lo que las mujeres estaban discutiendo, no sabía si podía hablar o no realmente, estaba en shock, como que no se podía casar con Albert, si ya estaba comprometida con él, además que era todo eso acaso Jeans, estaba detrás de todo eso.

No él, podría hacer una cosa así, Jeans no podría hacerle eso, sabia de su amor por Albert, ella siempre se lo dijo, ella siempre fue honesta con él, nunca le había mentido inclusive, cuando el vino a buscarla ella, se lo dejo bien claro.

\- No sabes, cómo me dolió ver a mi hijo, abatido por amor, su tristeza se reflejó en sus ojos, el jamás fue un muchacho triste, ahora está muerto en vida, no lo quiero ver así, yo haría cualquier cosa por mi hijo.

ANCIANO- Esta claro Elroy, que la muchacha acepto el regalo de los Mackenzy, como haya sido, ella lo acepto, así que, ella está comprometida con Jeans Mackezy, no podemos hacer nada contra eso son las reglas.

CANDY WHAY BRAWND ANDLAY, tu compromiso con William Andlay queda revocado, para pasar a estar comprometida con un miembro del Clan Mackenzy, lo siento Elroy, pero la chica tendrá que ser entregada a ese clan, no podemos tener problemas o crear una guerra entre clanes, eso para la economía seria desastroso.

No sé, cuando quieren que se haga la petición de mano, así como la entrega de la muchacha para el matrimonio.

\- El sábado, que llegue mi hijo, nos presentaríamos el clan Mackenzy, para entregar el anillo a la muchacha, fijar la fecha de la boda, así como preferiría llevarme a Candy, de inmediato a mi clan, inclusive si es necesario me la llevo de vuelta a Escocia.,

Candy, al escuchar eso solo comenzó a llorar, no podían hacerle eso- por favor señora Mackenzy no haga eso, sé que Jeans, no querría un matrimonio sin amor, solo déjeme hablar con Jeans, para arreglar esto, sé que él no haría esto, no me aleje de mi familia.

\- Lo siento Candy, pero me he mantenido al margen mucho tiempo, con la esperanza que algún día vieras a mi hijo con otros ojos, aun así, no me quise meter en su relación, pero ahora que lo veo así, tan abatido, lo siento, sé que con el tiempo llegaras a quererlo.

-00000000000000000000000000000-

Candy, llego a la mansión, ya Albert estaba ahí esperándolas, cuando la vio bañada en lágrimas se alteró, Candy mi amor que pasa.

Candy, ni siquiera se detuvo a verlo, solo subió a su recamara, se encerró para ponerse a llorar, no podía ni siquiera hablar, de lo angustiada que estaba.

\- Tía, que paso, dígame por favor, antes de suba hablar con Candy.

Elroy, también soltó unas lágrimas, hijo ya no podrás casarte con Candy.

\- Pero porque tía, paso algo, acaso los ancianos no aceptaron su dote.

\- No es eso, es algo más serio, te acuerdas de la pulsera que Jeans, le regalo para protegerla de los buitres, jamás pensé que Sasha, la utilizaría, revoco la propuesta de tu matrimonio, para comprometerla con su hijo.

Albert, solo se pasaba a mano por la cabeza, ¿Qué? Pero si el, sabía que Candy no lo ama, como es que la quiere obligar, tía yo lo mato.

\- No hay nada que hacer, debo presentarla el sábado para la petición de mano, así como para entregarla a su clan, ya no quiere que este bajo mi supervisión, se la quieren llevar de inmediato a Escocia.

\- No eso no tía, por dios hay algo que yo pueda hacer, deben respetar mi decisión, soy el patriarca de mi clan, deben respetar nuestro compromiso.

\- No podemos hacer nada se iniciaría una guerra, los Mackenzy están con toda la intención que, si no les entrego a Candy, la iniciaran.

Albert, estaba en shock, no que podría hacer ante eso, solo hacer lo que lo que el consejo pedía, muchas veces había visto estos casos, regalos recibidos desde muy pequeños haciendo su valides a los años por conveniencias, teniendo que declinar a favor de esa petición, era le ley, tenía que acatarlo.

Subió para ver a Candy, que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

\- Candy, mi amor déjame entrar, quiero verte.

Candy, no podía ni levantarse, sentía que las piernas no le respondían, se sentía morir.

Dorotty, que tenía una llave abrió la puerta, para que Albert pudiera entrar.

\- Mi amor, por favor háblame tenemos que arreglar esto, anda mi vida mírame, limpiando sus lágrimas.

Candy, hundió la cara en su pecho, no puedo irme, Albert no dejes que me lleven, no dejes que me aparten de ti.

\- Mi amor, te prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para arreglar esto, así tenga que robarte y llevarte lejos lo voy hacer, deja de llorar que me duele el alma verte así.

\- tengo que hablar con Jeans, estoy segura que él, no sabe de esto, Jeans, no me haría algo así, él no es así, él siempre me dijo que se quería casar con una mujer que lo amara, no podría hacerlo conmigo sabiendo que no lo amo.

Así termino ese día, para la casa Andlay, no había solución los Mackenzy, tenían todo el derecho de hacerlo, Candy en su momento recibió un regalo que, para los Clanes, eso es una regla sagrada he irrompible, así que no había nada por hacer.

-00000000000000000000000000-

Al siguiente día Albert, llego a su oficina, totalmente abatido.

\- Que te pasa, deberías estar feliz, ya en unos días darás el anillo de compromiso a Candy para iniciar con los preparativos de su boda.

Albert, comenzó a contarle todo a George, sobre lo que paso, - no sé qué hacer realmente me encuentro con las manos atadas, solo queda si me la robo y me la llevo lejos.

\- Tú no puedes hacer eso, tal vez algún miembro de tu clan podría, pero no tú y lo sabes, podrías desatar una guerra, sabes lo que implicaría eso, sería la deshonra para tu clan.

\- Entonces que hago George, solo entregársela así, nada mas solo dejarla ir, no George, primero lo mato, quiero hablar con los ancianos, ver si hay una manera de arreglar esto, pero sé que no lo hay.

\- Puedes hablar con Jeans, él es más sensato, a lo mejor si le hacen entender que ustedes se aman, el no acepte el compromiso.

\- Eso mismo dice Candy, solo que no se pienso, que él, también está de acuerdo con todo esto, digo sino con que seguridad se presentaron sus padres al consejo.

\- Solo habla con él.

\- Anda en Nueva York, quisiera ir a buscarlo, pero si se niega a mi petición soy capaz de matarlo, debo evitar cualquier enfrentamiento.

-00000000000000000000000-

CANDY, tenía mucha frustración y muchas ganas de llorar, debía encontrar una solución, pero no podía creer que Jeans, le hiciera esto, siempre había confiado en él, como era posible que no le importarse sus sentimientos, si él siempre la había cuidado.

Salió de la casa con uno de sus caballos, estaba demasiado triste para continuar en la mansión, tenía ganas de liberarse de gritar, saliendo a cabalgar en su caballo, era la manera de ser libre, como era posible que solo decidiesen su vida, así nada más su frustración era tal, que no se percató que iniciaba una tormenta, las nubes se agrupaban.

El viento soplaba, cuando las gotas comenzaban a caer en contra de su cara, de lo rápido que iba, ni se fijó que se había alejado mucho de la mansión, ya en el bosque se veía muy oscuro por las nubes que no se apreciaba la luz.

Albert, llego a la mansión preguntando por ella, cuando le dijeron que no estaba que había salido a cabalgar, salió a buscarla desesperado, por la fuerte lluvia que estaba cayendo, los truenos no dejaban de sonar, la lluvia muy fuerte que no dejaba ver, solo a lo lejos se veía una de las cabañas que tenían para los empleados, vio que el caballo de ella estaba amarrado.

Se acercó ahí estaba ella, en esa cabaña abandonada lejos de casi a las orillas de la propiedad, la cabaña la había ocupado uno de los cuidadores de la propiedad, pero como estaba muy lejos decidió mejor vivir más cerca y solo hacer su recorrido diario, así que prácticamente estaba abandonada.

Candy, al escuchar ruido, se asomó a la ventana, ahí estaba Albert, buscándola completamente mojado, cuando lo vio se acercó a él para abrazarlo, necesitaba de él, estar cerca, después ya no podría, después de dos días, ella sería entregada al otro clan.

Albert, al verla sintió que el alma le vino al cuerpo, ya que la vio que estaba bien, recibió el abrazo efusivo de ella, -Candy estas bien, estaba preocupado porque saliste, tuve miedo que te pasara algo.

\- Estoy bien, tenía que pensar, pero anda quítate esa ropa que esta toda mojada, mira aquí hay un cobertor, yo también me moje debemos calentarnos para no enfermarnos.

\- Deja y prendo la chimenea, para calentarnos, así lo hizo comenzó la llama a ofrecerles calor, que necesitaban, el solo se quitó la ropa mojada para quedar solo en ropa interior, se acercó a la chimenea, invitando a Candy, para que se acercara a él.

No sé, que hacer tras esta situación, siento que tengo las manos atadas, no se me ocurre que hacer de verdad, te amo más que a mi vida, solo que debo cumplir, con lo que me están solicitando.

Candy, comenzó a llorar, no sé porque hacen esto, solo que no puedo irme de tu lado, no quiero, acercándose a Albert, para abrasarlo.

Albert, al tenerla ahí en sus brazos solo la tomo del mentón para besarla, necesitaba de ella, necesitaba, sus besos, sus caricias, solo comenzó adentrarse en ese beso sabor a durazno, a llenarse de su sabor.

Candy, recibía los besos con la misma intensidad y pasión, realmente lo necesitaba, sintió ganas de tocar su piel, así que sus torpes manos viajaron por su pecho hasta llegar a su nuca, sin dejar de besarlo.

Albert, estaba tan concentrado en estar besándola que no se percató, que estaban semidesnudos, solo quería más, de lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, su boca comenzó a explorar el cuello de Candy, llenándola de dulces besos hasta que poco a poco fue bajando a los hombros.

Candy, solo traía puesto un camisón, prácticamente solo con lo puesto debajo de su vestido, por la premura no pudo ponerse su traje de equitación, así que al quitarse el vestido solo se quedó con el camisón que solo era de tirantes, con los besos de Albert, ese camisón solo se bajaron los tirantes, dejando ver esa maravillosa vista de su piel prácticamente desnuda, el sentir el gran pecho de Albert sobre de ella, solo quería aferrarse a él.

Lo que estaba sintiendo era desconocido para ella, solo era como lava ardiente, entre su entrepierna que su cuerpo le exigía, mas de todas esas caricias, permitidas por la sociedad de esa época, sabía que estaba faltando a todo lo enseñado, su conducta no era de una señorita de buenas costumbres.

Pero no podía parar, deseaba estar con el de esa manera, entregarse por completo, amarlo sin medida, tocarlo, sentirlo, necesitaba de el en ese momento su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada una de esas caricias.

Albert, viajaba pregonando besos desde sus hombros hasta su boca, realmente e ese momento no media las consecuencias, de lo que estaban haciendo, solo la pasión desbordante de lo que aquella entrega les hacía sentir. En qué momento se perdió, solo que sus manos viajaron hacia su pantorrilla, subiendo más y más hasta llegar a sus muslos, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta lo lejos de lo que había llegado.

Se irguió un poco, llamando a la razón, diciéndole lo siento, no debemos perdóname, no, así no, no quiero dañarte, ni mucho menos aprovecharme de ti, mi amor perdóname.

Candy, se levantó de donde estaba y lo abrazo.

Albert, estaba dándole la espalda para no sucumbir ante tal imagen, que lo llamaba para amarla, pero no debía.

\- Por favor, soy yo la que quiero que continúes, solo bésame no pares, realmente deseo estar contigo, deseo ser tuya, si no voy a poder estar junto a ti, me quiero llevar este momento conmigo para siempre.

\- Voltio la miro con los ojos cristalizados de lágrimas, sabia a lo que se refería, no podía más que acatar esa orden que el también deseaba con locura, hacerla de él, hasta el cansancio, besarla hasta que no tenga más besos para dar, hacerle el amor con locura para que nunca olvide su nombre.

\- Solo quiero ser tuya, amor.

CONTINUARA….

Buenos chicas disculpen la tardanza, pero me dio un resfriado, que todo se me retraso, a partir de ahora solo será un capitulo por semana, ya saben estas fechas son muy ocupadas y llegan visitas, así que casi no hay tiempo para escribir, ni para crear, espero entiendan.

Les vuelvo a recordar no sé, si es cierto lo de eso de los regalos para casi apartar a las chicas, todo me lo invente, así que ni busquen, si le atine es mera coincidencia.

Bueno en buen aprieto están mis rubios, a ver que sale de todo esto, pero bueno esperemos encontrar una buena solución.

Ya saben las espero la próxima semana con un nuevo capítulo, esperando sus reviw por la XEW, RADIO.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Albert, voltio la miro con los ojos cristalizados de lágrimas, sabia a lo que se refería, no podía más que acatar esa orden que el también deseaba con locura, hacerla de él, hasta el cansancio, besarla hasta que no tenga más besos para dar, hacerle el amor con locura para que nunca olvide su nombre.

\- Solo quiero ser tuya, amor.

Albert, voltio la vio le dio un beso en la frente acomodo las colchas y la puso sobre su regazo, realmente quiero hacerte mía, te deseo con locura, pero si o hago puedo dáñate, a un grado inimaginable, te deseo con locura, no sabes cuánto deseo que seas mi mujer.

Candy, se levantó a besarlo pues hazlo, comenzó ella a tocarlo a quitarle aquella camisa que traía puesta para ver su pecho desnudo, ella se quitó la prenda que traía enfrente de él.

Albert estaba atónico de ver aquella visión, que ella le estaba regalando, en ese momento el no supo más la tomo abrasándola a él, su excitación estaba a un punto donde su pasión se dejó ver entre su entrepierna, su erección había respondido aquellas caricias que ella le estaba dando, sus pequeñas manos viajaban por su espalda, nuca y su pelo.

Candy, sentía que en ese momento iba a estallar de tanto que estaba sintiendo, solo sus manos comenzaron a moverse, para tocar a aquel cuerpo que le exigía sus caricias, no había vuelta a tras a lo que estaba apunto de suceder, realmente no le importaba lo que sucediera después, mañana o en un tiempo más.

Albert, comenzó a prodigar sus besos más profundos, con más pasión, susurrándole lo hermosa que estaba, en ese momento- Te amo mi hermosa, te deseo con locura, comenzando dejar su boca, para bajar un poco aquellos dos senos que lo invitaban a probar, besándolos con mucha delicadeza, sintiendo su sabor, dándole a cada uno de ellos, ese perfecto estado de delicadeza que necesitaban, sabía que era su primera vez, no debía apresurarse, aunque deseaba sentirla, apoderarse de ella, tenía que hacerlo lo más despacio posible para no lastimarla, fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su vientre tocando cada parte de su piel.

Esa piel porcelana, que sentía que en ese momento era para él, solo bajo poco a poco quitando la última prenda que le estorbaba, realmente quería probar ese recóndito lugar que lo esperaba, lo invitaba a probar, bajando para posar su boca.

Candy, se retorcía de placer, gemía, con cada caricia, era un éxtasis que estaba sintiendo, estaba con el hombre que amaba y que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, había soñado con ese momento, ni ella siquiera sabía cómo debía ser, lo que si sabía que en ese momento estaba a punto de tocar el cielo- oh Albert, siento que voy a morir en este momento haaaa.

Albert, la prodigaba de besos estaba consiente que debía prepararla, para lo que venía, amor solo relájate, confía en mí.

Candy, apenas y si escuchaba lo que el le decía, con cada caricia sentía que iba a dejar este mundo, con cada beso, las manos de Albert eran mágicas, sentía que todo su ser estaba por explotar.

Albert, volvió a subir dejando una línea de besos, hasta llegar a su cara mirándola a los ojos la comenzó a besar, dejando su boca y susurrándole en su oído voy hacerte mía, mi vida solo relájate sé que va a doler, es tu primera vez, solo será un momento, acomodándola para comenzar su faena.

Candy, estaba tan excitada, que al sentirlo solo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, hacia desear aquello que, aunque no sabía que era, lo deseaba con todo su ser.

Albert, comenzó a penetrarla despacio, tratando de no lastimarla, se fue adentrando, solo con un fuerte movimiento, rompiendo aquella barrera, que no le permitía de disfrutar de ese lugar al que había sido invitado, solo se quedó quieto en lo que ella se acostumbraba a él. - Ahora somos uno, amor te amo limpiando un par de lágrimas que Candy derramo.

Candy, al sentirlo lejos del dolor el deseo le ganaba, su cuerpo deseoso de recibir a su amado, realmente, sentía que el al estar dentro de ella, estaba sintiendo que él, era el hombre al que ella partencia, no podía ser de nadie más así la obligaran a casarse con alguien a quien no amaba, no podría entregarse a él, como lo estaba haciendo con Albert.

Albert, dejo pasar un momento y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, en ese vaivén que solo él podía hacerlo.

Candy, se aferraba a él, le posando sus manos en la espalda bajando hasta tocar sus glúteos, dios eso que Albert, se estaba encargado de hacer, hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera a tal grado de gemir con cada arremetida que Albert le daba, dios me estas matando.

Albert por su parte, sentía que todo su ser lo estaba dejando en ese momento, sus entradas y salidas, aunque no quería hacerlo su cuerpo estaba en un éxtasis que no podía controlarlo, hasta que sintió que ella exploto ante esas sensaciones, así el dejándose llevar y explotando todo su ser dentro de ella, solo susurrándole, te amo, te amo mi amor, no sabes que regalo tan grande me acabas de dar.

Candy, se sentía completa, plena, solo correspondió a decir- yo también te amo mucho.

Dejándose caer los dos exhausto, de toda aquella pasión dejada en ese lugar.

-Mi amor perdóname, sé que no es el lugar para haberte hecho mi mujer, quería que fuera en otro lugar, perdóname mi amor.

\- Mi vida, yo soy tan feliz de haber sido tuya, que el lugar es el que menos importa, te amo, es lo único que importa.

Albert, acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Candy, - no sé qué vamos hacer, pero de algo estoy seguro, no quero entregarte a ese clan, no se te voy a sacar del país, nos casaremos en otro lugar, aún tenemos dos días, para ver que se puede hacer, susurrándole a él oído te amo, eres mía, mi mujer escuchaste de nadie más.

Comenzando a volverla a besar para regresar a tener esa entrega de pasión que tenían, a la cual apenas habían accedido y que no querían dejar.

Candy, comenzó a tocar a Albert, sus manos viajaban sin ningún pudor, tocando la parte de su sexo, por primera vez se había atrevido hacerlo, pero ahora lo hacía preguntándose cómo había podido entrar en su ser.

Albert, le susurro te gusta lo que tocas.

Candy, Se puso roja, pero contesto- Si mordiéndose el labio inferior, mirándolo a los ojos, sintiendo la erección que ella le estaba provocando.

Albert, la acomodo para volverla amar, sin ningún recato esta vez quería sentirla, quería que ella supiera como lo excitaba, lo que lo hacía sentir,-Dios Candy te amo, te amo con locura, con pasión, comenzándola a besar por el cuello hasta llenarla de besos, llegando a cada uno de sus senos, besándolos con pasión, lamiendo cada uno de ellos ahora lo hacía sin ningún pudor la cambio de posición, poniéndola encima de él, ahorcajadas, la tomo de la cintura, besándola con ternura, metiendo sus manos detrás de su cabello, acariciando su espalda denuda, besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento.

El trinar del fuego fluía, para ese par de amantes que se fundían en una pasión desenfrenada, en ese momento no existía, el tiempo, ni el mañana, solo el ahora este momento de placer indescriptible.

Candy, posaba sus manos en el amplio pecho de Albert hasta llegar a su espalda, le encantaba recorrer esa parte de su cuerpo con sus manos, en un momento empezó a jadear, dejando un gemido de placer.

Albert, al escuchar ese gemido fue como música para sus oídos, tocando todo el cuerpo de Candy, queriéndose fundir en su piel, que la besaba viajando desde sus senos hasta su boca, mordisqueando, lamiendo y besando todo a su paso, al momento que, le decía que nunca se cansaría de amarla, de lo mucho que la amaba.

Candy, solo lo escuchaba, su cuerpo reaccionaba a tales caricias, que comenzó a jadear, lento y cada vez más, aunque hacia frio, en ese momento ella sudaba al par de Albert, de ese calor tan pasional que los recorría, realmente estaban experimentando el placer en toda su extensión.

Albert, comenzó a entrar y a salir del cuerpo de Candy, con un frenesí que, aunque quisiera controlarse no podía, adoraba a esa mujer, la deseaba, la amaba con todo su ser, que no podría controlar sus emociones.

Los dos desenfrenados comenzaron a jadear, lento para dar paso a algo más rápido, las respiraciones de los dos iban en aumento hasta tener unos gemidos entrecortados, ni siquiera se podía notar el uno del otro, simplemente los dos estaban en un ritmo que se podía escuchar solo uno, hasta que se escuchó un grito de placer de parte de Albert- Dios Candy, te amo, dejando un eco en su voz, Candy al igual, sentía una explosión viva al sentir esa explosión dentro de su ser, ese néctar caliente que le recorría dentro.

Albert, se dejó caer hacia atrás sin salirse de ella, Candy encima de él, podía escuchar el acelerado corazón de Albert latiendo, sintiéndolo en ese momento, diciéndole te amo, solo aferrándose a su cuerpo, hasta poder encontrar la compostura, después de esa entrega quedándose completamente dormidos, abrazándose uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron, aunque ya era de mañana tenían que volver, sabían que las reprendas vendrían, pero poco importaba, estaban completos, estaban enamorados habían hecho el amor se pertenecían y nada ni nadie los separaría, encontrarían la forma de seguir juntos.

\- Amor, tengo miedo de lo que está por venir.

\- No tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo, de ahora en adelante ya no habrá nadie que nos pueda separar, te amo, ya eres mía, no tengas miedo, así tenga que luchar con uñas y dientes lo voy hacer.

-00000000000000000000-

Llegando a la mansión, ya los esperaba una Elroy, muy furiosa, en cuanto entraron pudo denotar lo que había pasado entre ellos, no era tonta, no era la primera señorita a su cuidado, en su momento ella también cometió esa locura, había visto varias veces esa escena.

\- Buenos días tía, dijo Albert.

\- Espérame en el despacho, tenemos mucho que hablar, Candy sube a tu cuarto para que tomes un baño y te cambies en un momento subo.

Candy, subió sin chistar, atrás Dorotty, para ayudarla a cambiarse.

EN EL DESPACHO-

\- Por Dios sobrino sabes lo que acabas de hacer, sabes que la tengo que entregar, como lo voy hacer ahora, con qué cara, como voy a quedar ante el consejo.

\- Tía tu no vas a entregar a nadie, Candy ya es mi mujer y nada ni nadie va a sepárame de ella.

\- Hijo sabes a lo que nos exponemos, los problemas que vamos a tener, por supuesto que la voy a entregar, no tengo de otra, tu crees que yo quiero hacerlo, crees que no deseo tu felicidad, pero debes entender que, si no lo hago, pondría el nombre de nuestra familia en entre dicho.

\- No, si nos casamos hoy mismo.

\- Pero que crees que estás pensando, eso es ir en contra de las leyes.

\- No, de hecho, no, voy apelar a mi poder como patriarca, tengo derecho a elegir a una esposa, ya elegí, así que tía, así tenga que pasar por encima del consejo yo me voy a casar.

Elroy, solo se agarraba la cabeza, si haces eso te estaría poniendo de enemigos a los Mackency, una alianza que tenemos de muchísimos años, antes de que tus abuelos inclusive nacieran.

\- Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero si así lo quieren lo voy hacer, Candy es la mujer que amo, la que quiero, la que elegí para madre de mis hijos, así que no voy a dar marcha atrás, si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán, no tengo miedo tía, ni a los Mackenzy, ni al consejo, así que usted no va entregar a nadie.

\- Si ya tomaste la decisión.

\- Ya la tomé.

\- Hoy una boda, sería muy apresurado, llamare al juez para mañana al medio día, daremos una pequeña recepción para la familia.

\- Me parece bien, pero desde hoy Candy duerme conmigo.

\- Hijo, pero lo que van a decir, sabes cómo es la servidumbre.

\- Me importa un carajo la servidumbre, dije que desde hoy ella duerme conmigo, así que si quiere que las cosas, se hagan como usted quiere, haga lo que le digo, sino ahorita me la llevo al registro civil y hago que me casen con ella en este momento, usted decide.

Elroy, solo suspiro está bien, se hará como tú digas, saliendo del despacho para ver a Candy, subió hasta su cuarto y entro furiosa. - Sabes lo que acabas de hacer niña tonta, acabas de poner una bala en el cuerpo de mi sobrino.

Candy, solo la miraba avergonzada pero no arrepentida, ¿Qué? Que es lo que dice.

\- Digo que le acaba de poner una bala en el cuerpo de mi sobrino, se quiere casar contigo, ya de hecho mañana será tu boda en el jardín, no te voy a entregar una vez casada, ya no te aceptara el otro clan.

Candy, se le ilumino el rostro, Albert le dijo que lo arreglaría, pero nunca le dijo el precio a pagar.

\- Si te casa y no te entrego a los Mackency, pueden tomarlo como una afrenta a su Clan iríamos en contra de las costumbres, ellos podrán pedir una forma de desquitarse, eso puede ser algo muy duro para los clanes, tal vez pidan un enfrentamiento entre Jeans y William.

Candy, solo se llevó la mano a la cara, tía eso no lo sabía, Albert no me lo dijo, no eso no puede pasar, comenzando a llorar.

\- Hay hija, eso puede pasar en casos extremos, solo que a veces ustedes no se ponen a pensar en las consecuencias, solo hacen las cosas porque les nace, sin ver más allá de lo que puede pasar, anda deja de llorar, que no permitiré que pase, anda ve a bañarte.

Que voy hacer con ustedes, solo espero que lo que voy hacer funcione, anda Dorotty, llévate esa ropa de Candy que ya está inservible.

Dorotty, al tomar la ropa, esbozo hayyy, me pinche dejando la ropa en el suelo buscando algo para parar la sangre.

\- Pero que te paso, niña con que te cortaste.

Candy, busco entre la ropa, hay Dorotty perdóname, es mi broche, se me olvido que lo traía entre mi ropa, sacándolo y moviendo para que sonara, tin, tin, tin la pequeña campanita.

Elroy, tomándolo con la mano, viendo la fecha que tenía atrás, pero este broche es de mi sobrino, ¿desde cuándo lo tienes? ¿Quién te lo dio? A caso lo encontraste.

\- Me lo dio Albert, el día que nos conocimos en la colina, yo tendría 6 años a él, se le cayó, yo se lo quise devolver, pero Albert, me dijo que me lo quedara, que él me lo obsequiaba.

\- Me acuerdo que lo reprendí mucho porque me dijo que lo había perdido, ten póntelo, quiero que lo portes de ahora en adelanta y lo lleves con orgullo, ya no lo escondas, anda ve asearte.

Yo tengo que salir y tengo cosas que hacer, anda Dorortty trae algo de comer a Candy, después trasladas su ropa al cuarto de mi sobrino, desde hoy dormirá con él, como su esposa, ya que, hubiera deseado las cosas diferentes pero los planes cambiaron.

Al salir Dorrotty, - Candy, acaso tú y el señor, mirándola con expectación.

\- Si y fue maravilloso, pensé que se iba a poner peor la tía, pero me preocupa lo que me dijo eso me llena de angustia.

\- Confía Candy, ella arreglara todo ya veras, estaba muy preocupada porque te iban a entregar a esa familia, pero ya no va hacer así, desde hoy ya eres la señora de esta casa.

Candy, solo sostenía el pequeño broche entre sus manos, poniéndolo en su pecho.

-000000000000000000000000-

Elroy Andlay, mando a llamar a George.

\- Dígame señora.

\- Bueno como ya sabes, mañana se casará en una boda muy íntima mi sobrino, hay que traer al juez, prepara los documentos, también búscame los documentos de cuando mandamos hacer el broche que representa nuestro Clan, del que perdió mi sobrino hace años y cuando mandamos hacer el otro, también al artesano si es que vive todavía mándalo a traer de urgencia.

También voy a encomendarte algo que solo tú puedes hacer, lleva este recado, dile que la espero a esta hora en este lugar que tengo que hablar algo muy importante con ella.

\- SI señora.

\- George, esto último solo queda entre tu y yo, entendido.

\- Si lo entiendo, pierda cuidado.

-0000000000000000000000000-

En la noche salía Candy de su habitación, para dormir en la habitación de Albert, las ordenes estaban dadas, después de casarse se irían unos días a una casa de descanso que tenían de verano en Lakewood.

Elroy, mantendría la boda en secreto hasta poder realizar la de la iglesia, alegando que requerían al patriarca, que tendría que salir a Europa por unos negocios y no quería dejar a su dulce novia, ya que el tiempo que estaría fuera sería demasiado, así que al partir él, se la llevaría con él.

Eso sería la versión oficial, realmente si viajarían, pero sería de luna de miel, eso era lo que Albert tenía planeado, si todo salía bien así serían las cosas.

-000000000000000000000-

En la madrugada solo se escuchaba el trinar de los cascos de los caballos, cuando los cocheros se paraban frente a frente en ese desierto lugar, en uno de los cocheros iba George, acompañando a Elroy Andlay, matriarca del clan Andlay, en el otro cochero se encontraba Sasha Mackenzy, junto con una señora mayor su fiel nana, que la acompañaba desde que era pequeña.

Bajando las dos damas acercándose, mirándose una a la otra.

\- Que bueno que aceptaste venir a mi cita.

\- Dijiste que era importante, si es lo que me imagino, desde ahora te digo que no voy a desistir, así me tenga que llevar de nuevo a Candy a Escocia, así lo haré, no quiero que mi hijo sufra, eso nunca.

\- Pues no te la vas a poder llevar, al menos que quieras que se repita la misma historia, tu historia.

\- De que estas hablando, cual historia.

\- Sasha, Sasha, Sasha, ya se te olvido que tu pertenecías a mi clan, al clan Andlay.

\- Y no lo olvido, pero al ser esposa de Douglass, pase a su clan, así que ahora soy del clan Mackenzy me debo a ellos, me debo a mi hijo, lo amo tal vez tu no sepas lo que es amar a un hijo ya que no los tuviste, pero yo sí, voy hacer lo que sea con tal de verlo feliz.

\- No lo dudo, tan es así que le diste un padre, una familia y hasta un patriarcado, no es así.

\- No sé, de que estas hablando.

\- De que voy hablar de que Jeans no es un MACKENZY, pero eso tú ya lo sabes no es así, de cuantos meses nació Jeans, creo saber si de 7 meses prematuro dijeron.

\- Así es él fue prematuro, yo tuve un embarazo muy riesgoso, ya que nunca más me pude embarazar.

\- No pudiste o no quisiste, por miedo hacer delatada que tus hijos salieran como decirlo, si diferente, muy diferentes a Jeans, como poder tener otro hijo igual de hermoso, con ese porte y esa elegancia, de donde más lo heredaría solo de su padre, no es así.

\- No digas tonterías, mi hijo salió así al linaje de los Mackenzy, son mucho más antiguo que el linaje de los Andlay, eso lo sabes.

\- Y esos ojos azules, no se te hace raro que ni tú, ni tu esposo, tengan ese color de ojos y solo tu hijo los tenga de ese color, que le dijiste a tu esposo sobre eso.

\- Tengo familia tú lo sabes, mi hijo salió con esos ojos iguales a los de mi padre.

\- Eso no es verdad, tu padre lo recuerdo bien tenía los ojos color ámbar, lo sé porque siempre lo veía mirar a mi madre ya que estuvo muy enamorado de ella, aun después de que ella se casó con mi padre, el nunca perdía el momento de posar sus ojos en ella, yo siempre lo veía, así que lo recuerdo muy bien.

Sasha, al sentirse acorralada, bueno a que viene todo eso, a donde quieres llegar.

\- Que, si no desiste en pelear por Candy, voy a destapar una cloaca que te va hundir terriblemente y el más afectado seria mi sobrino Jeans.

Sasha nerviosa - de donde sacas que es tu sobrino, estás loca.

\- Loca estabas tú por mi hermano, crees que no sé, que te entregaste a él, una noche, cuando él y su esposa tuvieron una rencilla, porque ella se quería volver a embarazar y después de aquella perdida que tuvo, mi hermano tenía miedo que le pasara algo.

Tu siempre habías estado enamorada de él, hasta al grado de que precisamente esa noche él, se embriago, tú lo sedujiste y te entregaste a él, que ¿cómo lo sé? Por qué nadie me lo contó yo los vi en las caballerizas, esa noche.

Tiempo después te comprometiste con Douglass, ya que siempre había estado enamorado de ti, tu pensaste que mi hermano iba a dejar a su mujer por ti, pero él te dijo que no lo haría, que nunca te daría reconocimiento como concubina ante el clan.

Sasha estaba pálida ante esa confesión, - tú lo sabias, no dijiste nada ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sabía que destruiría el matrimonio de mi hermano por aquel desliz, que ni siquiera estaba en sus cabales cuando paso, de hecho, creo que ni se acordó que paso, él amaba a su esposa como para serle infiel, eso tú ya lo sabias, por esa razón aprovechaste su estado.

Ahora con respecto a Jeans, al ser varón sabía que le pertenecía el patriarcado, pero oh sorpresa, mi cuñada ya estaba embarazada después de esa pelea lo supo, cuando nació Williams, tuve que callar por el bien de los dos niños.

Por un lado, los dos serian niños privilegiados, los dos serian Patriarcas, aunque de clanes diferentes, aun así, no tendrían que pelear por quien es el mejor candidato para nuestro patriarcado, esa fue la razón del porque me quede callada.

Mi hermano, viajo con su familia para América cuando nació mi sobrino, un par de meses después nació Jeans, no es así, no lo supe hasta que lo vi en la Villa de Brown, no pude apartar los ojos de él, supe de inmediato que Jeans, era hijo de mi hermano tiene su mismo porte, su misma elegancia, su garbo.

Sobre todo, que si no fuera por el color del cabello sería una réplica exacta de mi sobrino William, tienen hasta la misma sencillez y la misma ternura. Dios se parece tanto a mi hermano que hasta creo escucharlo al hablar.

\- Ahora que lo sabes que debo agradecértelo, crees que aun así me voy a detener, Doulass no te creerá, para el yo llegue virgen e inmaculada, así que lo que le digas sé que no te va a creer, el ama a su hijo, lo adora y si en algo vez a tu hermano en Jeans, sé que no le quitaras lo que le corresponde.

\- Si he callado, todo este tiempo es porque creí necesario hacerlo, pero que crees que dirá Jeans, al enterarse que William es su hermano, que su padre no es su padre y que se enamoró de la mujer que es de su hermano, acaso quieres que la historia se repita, te digo la mujer de su hermano porque ya lo es, sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Sabes que le puedo hacer ya que falto a su palabra, sabes que el repudio hacia tu clan seria la deshora de tu clan, si lo sabes, los desprestigiaría ante los demás clanes.

\- Lo sé por eso quiero que pares todo esto te des por vencida, porque si no lo haces voy hablar claro y tendido ante el consejo sobre el nacimiento de Jeans, de cómo dejaría de ser el heredero del patriarcado Mackenzy, eso a ti no te conviene Douglass tiene más hijos.

Mi sobrino Williams, no tiene nada que perder, él no tiene hermanos, su única hermana y sobrino ya no están solo queda el, único de los Andlay, así que, si tengo que pelear por él, lo haré.

Tu hijo creció, teniendo unos padres, hermanos, familia, nunca ha sufrido ni una perdida, siempre estuvo lleno de amor, ni siquiera ha tenido la necesidad de hacerse cargo de los negocios, ya que su padre aún tiene esa responsabilidad, él se dedica a lo que quiere, hace lo que quiere.

En cambio, mi sobrino, ha sufrido la pérdida de sus padres, de su hermana, de su único sobrino, dios cuanto ha tenido que sufrir, su única felicidad es ella, solo Candy, ha hecho que él se sienta vivo, tú le quieres arrancar esa única felicidad.

Ponte en mi lugar, sé que tu hijo en cualquier momento puede encontrar a alguien más que lo quiera, no hagas que se enfrenten, tu sabes que, si apoyas esto hasta el final William, va a retar a tu hijo, acaso lo quieres muerto.

\- No será necesario llegar a tanto, solo entrégamela y ya en caso de que este embarazada yo me encargo de que lo pierda, pero no voy a dejar que mi hijo sea infeliz, solo porque a ti se te dio la gana de querer ver feliz a tu sobrino.

Lo siento Elroy, pero esta vez has lo que quieras, no voy a ver sufrir a mi hijo, así me tenga que llevar de por medio a quien sea, así que te veo el sábado para que me entregues a Candy, como este.

\- Esta bien, entonces nos vemos el sábado.

-00000000000000000000000-

Helena Larsson, había estado muy deprimida por la noticia que había visto en los periódicos, ya había dejado a la mayoría de sus amantes, ya no tenía la energía para atenderlos, se sentía cansada y los estragos de su tratamiento se empezaban a notar.

\- Donde está, ayer me dijiste que no estaba, hoy es lo mismo ¿Dónde está? Furioso estaba Ernesto Wilson.

\- Mi niña está cansada, de verdad ella, ya no puede atenderlo entienda váyase por favor.

\- No, ella es mi mujer, así que sácala de donde este y que venga atenderme, pero ya como vas.

Helena, escucho los gritos, aquí estoy, mírame ya no puedo con esto, entiende estoy enferma que acaso no te puedes dar cuenta de ello, no se me nota.

\- La miro con desdén, sin piedad le dijo- estas hecha una piltrafa, quien te va a querer así, con esa facha, das asco, está bien me voy si te recuperas ya sabes dónde estoy.

\- Maldito, eres un desgraciado te odio, no sabes cuánto te odio, (llorando de rabia.) si nunca te hubieras atravesado en mi camino ahora estaría con él.

\- Sé que siempre lo has amado, fue por eso que te obligue a estar conmigo, para verlo sufrir, no sabes cómo lo disfrute, cada vez que te hice mía, sabía que lo apuñaleaba a él, me voy, no deseo verte más.

\- Ya mi niña, cálmate debes descansar anda vamos acostarte.

-0000000000000000000000000-

En la mañana toda la mansión estaba una algarabía, los sirvientes iban y venían de un lugar a otro, corriendo, poniendo mesas, flores en la cocina solo se escuchaban el murmullo, de cómo estaba preparando un banquete, aunque eran pocos invitados se denotaba la razón de aquella bulla.

Afuera en el jardín era lo mismo, se ponían listones en los árboles, decorando el lugar, flores por donde quiera, las mesas poniendo los manteles, adornadas con un lindo buque de flores, todos corrían de un lugar a otro, la boda se realizaría a las dos de la tarde y ya eran las 9 de la mañana, era poco el tiempo que tenían para terminar.

Candy, despertaba después de tener una larga noche de pasión con Albert, cuando lo busco ya no estaba en la cama, se levantó para buscarlo, cuando entro Dorotty…

\- Buenos días señora, le traje el desayuno anda come que después te vas a comenzar arreglar, recuerda que te casas hoy.

\- Dorottty, sin formulismo soy Candy, sentándose en una pequeña mesa para tomar el desayuno.

-No Señora, ahora sí, que tengo que llamarla así, si el señor me escucha o la Sra. Elroy, es capaz de despedirme, así que señora ni modo.

\- Dime que no estoy soñando, que hoy me caso, con mi príncipe.

\- Pues si miras por la ventana, veras toda esa algarabía, es por tu boda, ya están arreglando el jardín.

\- Y Albert, me desperté y ya no está.

\- Fue a su oficina arreglar unas cosas, pidió que te dejara dormir hasta las nueve, te trajera el desayuno para después te arregles.

\- Dios Dorotty, no sé qué me voy a poner, hoy me caso y ni tiempo tuve de comprar un vestido.

\- No se preocupe señora, que todo está arreglado la señora Elroy, mando por uno a la ciudad, te lo traerán antes de las 12, todo está arreglado, voy a preparar tu baño para que comencemos arreglarla.

Candy, no cabía en su felicidad, estaba muy contenta con todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, realmente no sabía si estaba soñando, porque si era así no quería despertar, su vestido llego puntual, un vestido blanco sencillo, pero arreglado con unas flores que le pusieron de último momento, hacían que se viera hermoso.

Elroy, entro para ayudarla a cambiarse, vamos hija que se hace tarde, poniendo un pequeño arreglo de flores sobre su cabello en forma de diadema, colocando el pequeño broche del lado del corazón, también trajo con ella, un estuche con joyas- hija este regalo es de parte de tu padre.

\- Pero ¿Cómo?

\- Tu padre, me dio las joyas que eran de Rouse Mary, antes de que falleciera para que te las diera antes de casarte.

\- Tía, pero yo, como, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

\- No llores, vas arruinar el maquillaje, anda hay que buscar algo bonito para que lo uses, encontrando un juego de aretes en forma de rosa, junto con un dije igual a los aretes, creo que esto te vendrá bien.

\- Tía, sé que las cosas no salieron como usted quería, quiero que me perdone por eso, por ser tan arrebatada, no pensar las cosas, peo mi amor por Albert, es así, siempre fue así.

\- Hay hija, que te digo, ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos, creme si lo sabré yo, ustedes se conocen desde niños, él te encontró, te eligió desde entonces, así que no hay nada que perdonar, el amor es así, yo también fui joven y también cometí mis errores.

Solo ámense muchos y den un heredero al clan, que mira que mi sobrino ya se tardó a estas alturas su padre, ya tenía a Rouse, así que háganme abuela pronto.

\- Es lo que más deseo.

\- Bueno vamos, sino no vamos a llegar tarde a la ceremonia, ya está el Juez, solo subí por ti.

Albert, ya se encontraba con el juez, esperando a Candy, también se encontraba George, unos familiares lejanos y dos empleados de suma confianza que serían los testigos.

Candy, acompañada de Elroy, llegando hasta donde Albert, que ya la esperaba con una sonrisa, por fin había llegado el momento, aunque para él, ya era su esposa, su mujer, así que pasara lo que pasara ella, ya era de él.

Apenas iba a comenzar la ceremonia, cuando llego el consejo, muy molestos.

ANCIANOS- Esta boda no puede continuar y lo sabes William.

\- Soy el patriarca de la familia Andlay, apelo a mi derecho de tener una esposa y ella es la elegida.

\- Tu sabes que ella, ya está comprometida con otro Clan, con ella no te puedes casar.

\- Ni ustedes, ni nadie, podrán impedirlo, así que les pido que se retiren sino quieren que los saque a la fuerza.

\- Hijo no seas irreverente, señores esta boda se realizará, ya que Candy Brown, nunca se comprometió con los Mackenzy, ella lo hizo primero con mi sobrino, el broche que ella porta, lo tiene desde los seis años, desde ese momento acepto ese precioso regalo.

\- Tienes conque comprobar lo que estás diciendo.

\- Si, aquí tengo los papeles cuando se elaboró el primer broche, el cual trae mi sobrina, el otro broche se elaboró después ya que el primero fue dado, aquí están los papeles, el artesano, que lo elaboro puede dar fe, de lo que estoy diciendo.

En ese momento llegaron los Mackenzy, eso no te lo creo, ahora resulta que ella ya estaba comprometida, pues hasta que no tengas al artesano que, de fe a eso, ella sigue comprometida con mi hijo.

\- Sasha tu seguirás con eso.

\- Si, aun voy a seguir con esto, como sabía que es lo que pretendías por eso vine, vine por la muchacha y me la llevo en este momento, si algún respeto tienes por las leyes, deja que me la lleve.

\- Sobre mi cadáver, no se la llevaran ella ya es mi esposa, mi mujer, así que no voy a dejar que salga de aquí.

ANCIANOS- Pueden llevársela hasta que no se aclare lo del broche, necesitaras testigos que digan que ella, siempre lo ha tenido desde esa edad.

\- No se la llevaran, poniéndola detrás de él, Candy no te alejes de mí.

En eso se acerca Douglass, junto con unos hombres para tomar a Albert para someterlo, el cual él se forcejeó.

\- No, no pueden llevársela, no deteniéndolo.

George, se metió para defenderlo,- déjenlo suéltenlo al ver que casi lo querían golpear, no se atrevan a tocarlo.

Elroy, comenzó a llorar, dejen a mi sobrino, llamando a los hombres que estaban en la propiedad.

Candy, al ver todo eso, dijo bastaaaaaa gritando, no es necesario todo esto, yo puedo salir por mi propia voluntad, con lágrimas en los ojos me voy con ustedes solo no le hagan daño, por favor, acercándose a Sasha.

\- Bien buena niña, vámonos…

Elroy dijo- Te vas arrepentir de esto.

Albert, suéltenme, Candy, no regresa conmigo, anda mi amor, solo ven no tengas miedo no me va a pasar nada, solo dame la mano y prometo no soltarla nunca.

Candy, con lágrimas en los ojos, solo encuentra la manera de que regrese.

Albert, dirigiéndose a los ancianos, pido un duelo al Clan Mackenzy, por mi mujer.

\- Noooooooo, por favor William, no encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo hijo, confía en mí, no hagas eso.

DOUGLASS- Acepto.

Elroy, en ese momento supo lo que realmente Sasha quería, no quería a Candy, realmente solo había sido una marioneta en todo eso, hasta ella fue parte de ese plan tan elaborado por Sasha, porque empecinarse tanto en obtener algo, que no iba darle ninguna felicidad a su hijo.

Claro, pero que ciega había sido, como no se dio cuenta, todo eso era para llegar a esto, a este momento, maldita lo había fraguado bien.

ANCIANOS- Les parece mañana a las 7 de la mañana.

\- Por mi está bien, dijo Albert.

\- Si por mí también, te veo mañana muchacho.

Sasha, tomando a Candy de la mano para salir de la propiedad, para dirigirse a su casa, cuando subieron al cochero, Candy no dejaba de llorar, deja de llorar veras que en cuanto te cases con mi hijo, vivirás muy feliz hasta te vas a reír de esto.

Llegando a su villa, encerrando a Candy, en una de las habitaciones para que no pudiera escapar.

-00000000000000000000-

Elroy junto con George se tomaron a la tarea de buscar las pruebas que necesitaban, George fue hasta el hogar de pony, por la Señorita Pony, para que diera fe que efectivamente Candy tenía en su poder aquel broche desde muy chica, que cuando ella llego con los Ligans, ya lo portaba.

También llego el artesano, que fabrico los dos broches teniendo en su poder los libros de registros, mandaron a llamar al doctor, que siempre atendió a Candy desde chica, que una vez enfermo y también le vio el broche entre su ropa, todos parar dar fe y legalidad que ella siempre lo tuvo en su poder.

Solo esperaba que los del consejo, dieran legalidad a lo dicho por los testigos.

Albert, estaba muy aturdido por todo, quería ir por Candy con unos hombres, así que lo más conveniente fue darle un sedante para que durmiera en la tarde y parte de la noche, para poder asistir a la mañana siguiente al duelo.

Elroy, hubiera querido dejarlo así durmiendo, que no se presentara, pero eso sería peor, lo mejor era presentarse, así ella también lo haría y presentaría las pruebas.

-00000000000000000000000000-

Candy, no paraba de llorar, no sabía qué hacer, si herían a Albert ella se moriría, lo peor era si lo mataban, porque las cosas debían ser así, cuando ella apenas alcanzaba su felicidad, por que las cosas se ponían de esta manera, estuvo llorando hasta que se quedó dormida, despertando en la noche, no sabía que hora era, solo escucho que alguien se acercaba hasta donde ella estaba.

¡Jeans, eres tú!

\- ssshhh, señorita Candy, todo espere menos verla vestida de novia.

\- Jeans, sabes porque me trajeron, dios por favor debemos detener todo ayúdame por favor (llorando)

\- Me lo conto mi nana, mi madre piensa que no se nada, así que no hagas ruido, hay que salir de aquí, hay que detener todo no quiero quedarme sin padre, tu sin novio, mi padre tiene muy buena puntería, no sé si el señor Andlay, este relacionado con las armas.

\- Nunca le vi ninguna, solo los cuidadores eran las que las tenían, Jeans gracias por ayudarme.

\- Solo quiero verte feliz, se lo prometí a tu padre una tarde, que nunca te obligaría a nada que tu no quieras, soy hombre de palabra y la pienso cumplir.

\- Perdóname por no poder corresponderte, realmente no sé porque nunca he podido, el amor por Albert, siempre ha sido muy fuerte.

Jeans, tomo su mano, le dio un beso en el dorso, lo se siempre lo supe, así que vámonos antes de que me arrepienta por lo que voy hacer, anda vamos salgamos de aquí.

Saliendo del cuarto donde tenían encerrada a Candy, para dirigirse a las caballerizas para tomar una par de caballos, para ir al lugar del encuentro.

-0000000000000000000000-

En otro lado en las afueras de la ciudad ya había llegado Douglass Mackenzy, junto con su padrino de armas, así como en un carruaje su esposa Sasha.

En el otro extremo estaba Albert, junto con George, esperando al consejo para dar su veredicto.

Para dar comienzo al duelo.

CONTINUARA.

No se ustedes pero de que se batan a duelo por ti, si eso no es amor, no se entonces que es, creo que mi príncipe ya saco su carácter y ya era hora, había sido demasiado pasivo, pero tratándose de Candy, bueno que les digo, dios y esa entrega, me acorde de mi primera vez, que fue así muy tierna y sutil, espero y les haya gustado el capitulo.

Bueno chicas, disculpen la espera, pero como sabrán estuve enferma casi dos semanas, aparte de que como es fin de año, las juntas en mi trabajo eran interminables que llegaba con dolor de cabeza y sumando a eso, otras actividades que tengo.

Pronto será navidad, así que les deseo que pasen una noche de paz, amor y felicidad, a mí me llegan familiares, así que estaré muy ocupada, no sé si podre actualizar, pero si tengo un tiempito ahí les aviso. Les mando un fuerte abrazo para todas y ya saben que espero sus reviw.

Las espero en el próximo capítulo, ya saben por la XEW, RADIO.


	13. Chapter 13

En otro lado en las afueras de la ciudad ya había llegado Douglass Mackenzy, junto con su padrino de armas, así como en un carruaje su esposa Sasha.

En el otro extremo estaba Albert junto con George, esperando al consejo para dar su veredicto.

Para dar comienzo al duelo.

Llegando el consejo unos minutos después, ya siendo llamados.

\- Están de acuerdo en hacer esto, podrían llegar a un arreglo, pueden hablar declinar aún hay tiempo.

\- Solo si el joven accede a desprenderse de la muchacha.

\- Jamás, eso nunca.

En ese momento el consejo trajo las armas para presentarla a los padrinos, para ser revisadas, cada una viendo que cada una solo contenía una bala.

Ya estaban en sus puestos listos para comenzar, cuando se escucharon el estruendo de un par de caballos, acercándose al lugar.

Jeans gritando - Parar todo…

Saliendo Sasha para detenerlo, tomándolo de la cintura, no hijo ya está hecho ya se hará, no debías de estar aquí, regresa a la casa por favor.

Candy dijo- no hagan esto por favor (llorando)

Jeans, enfrentándose al consejo, - no creen que yo soy el ofendido en su caso, debería ser yo el que se enfrente no mi padre.

\- Nooooo, grito Sasha- hijo no digas tonterías, hijo regresa con Candy a la casa, ya es tuya, solo espera para que puedan casarse.

\- No madre, mi padre no tiene por qué pagar, por algo que yo debería de hacer no creen.

\- Estas en todo tu derecho de tomar su lugar, dijo el consejo.

\- Hijo, no, esto es entre patriarca, contra patriarca.

\- Padre, sé que eres el patriarca, pero también sé que en este caso lo que está en juego es mi honor, no el tuyo, así que voy a tomar su lugar, tomando a su padre por la espalda y quitándolo de en medio, lo siento padre, pero esto me toca solucionarlo a mí.

Tomado una de las armas, Tomas tu serás mi padrino, mirando a Albert para darle la señal.

\- No hijo, no, Douglass has algo, por favor tu hijo puede morir.

Douglass, levantándose del lugar donde fue aventado, vamos hijo dame el arma, Jeans mírame, siempre has sido un buen hijo solo dame el arma, obedéceme.

\- Lo siento padre pero no lo haré, en todo caso esta es mi pelea, así que solo tienen que ver lo que va a suceder.

Andlay, estás dispuesto a morir por Candy, tanto la amas.

\- La amo más que a mi vida, estoy dispuesto a morir por ella.

\- Eso espero.

\- Jeans, no, me lo prometiste, me prometiste que no le harías daño, porque sería como si me lo estuvieras haciendo a mí, así que, si vas a disparar, dispararme a mí. (llorando)

\- Bueno señorita Candy, hay promesas que a veces uno no puede cumplir, esta es una de ellas, lo siento, así que Andlay donde estábamos que la amas como para morir por ella, no es así.

\- Si ya te contesté eso, así que entrégamela o continuemos con esto.

\- Bien muchachos póngase en el centro, para ponerse de espaldas, así después cuentan 10 paso y disparan, cuando estaban en esa posición.

\- Sabes Andlay, cuando te conocí no pensé que la amaras tanto, así que me dije no la merece, no es digno de ella, pero al estar a este punto solo puedo decir, se porque te ama, ahora lo sé, sabes que la amo verdad.

\- Si lo sé, no sabes los celos que me dan al ver que entre ustedes hay un laso demasiado fuerte, aunque sé que ella me ama porque me lo ha demostrado, aun así, me dan celos de ver que nunca he tenido una conexión como la que ustedes dos tienen.

\- Si lo sé, y te vas a tener que aguantar, mejor dicho, me vas a tener que aguantar ya que no la pienso dejar sola, siempre será mi amiga, mi hermana, la mujer que amo, siempre la voy a proteger aun sea de ti.

Parándose enfrente de Albert, ahora estoy seguro de tu amor hacia ella, ahora puedo entregártela, ahora sé que será feliz a tu lado.

Señorita Candy acérquese por favor.

Candy, Obedeciendo.

\- Tomándola de la mano besando su dorso y quitándole la pulsera de su mano, te doy tu libertad, jamás te obligaría a nada que no quieras, siempre te voy a amar, pero te entrego a tu felicidad, tomando la mano de Albert para juntarla.

\- Que haces hijo, acercándose a él para quitarle el arma, sino lo haces tú lo hago yo, apuntando a Albert.

\- Que haces mujer, no.

SASHA- De mi nadie se va a burlar, si lo tengo que matar yo misma lo haré.

JEANS- No mama, si lo haces créeme, esto se va a convertir en una guerra, mírame mama, yo estoy bien, solo quiero la felicidad de Candy.

En ese momento llego Elroy, con unos documentos y con unas cartas de la señorita Pony, la hermana Maria, así como la del doctor que daban fe de que efectivamente Candy, tenía ese broche desde que era una niña.

Paren todo esto ya tenemos las pruebas que necesitamos, no hay porque llegar a estos extremos, viendo como le apuntaba Sasha a Albert.

\- Baja el arma Sasha, no querrás que tu hijo sepa algunas cosas de su pasado.

\- Elroy no te atrevas, tengo apuntando a la cabeza a tu sobrino y voy a disparar tengo muy buena puntería, así que no me tientes.

\- Señora baje el arma, ya se solucionó todo, la muchacha está en libertad de regresar a su clan, casarse con su ahora prometido.

\- Vamos mi amor, no te atormentes nuestro hijo puede encontrar a alguien más, solo baja el arma.

En eso Jeans, madre dame el arma, anda sabes que te quiero, verdad mama, solo dámela.

Sasha, bajo el arma poco a poco, solo hincándose poniéndose a llorar, solo quiero tu felicidad hijo, no soporto ver que ellos ganaron, no eso me duele en el alma.

\- Se acercó para consolar a su madre, anda deja de llorar voy a estar bien, solo será cuestión de tiempo.

Elroy, orgullosa de ver a Jeans, como se comportó como todo un caballero, era digno hijo de su padre, los mismos sentimientos, la misma templanza, dios era igual a su padre, no disimulo su amor hacia él.

\- Madan que es eso de que me tengo que enterar sobre mi pasado, podría decirme por favor.

Elroy, solo desvió la mirada, no nada hijo solo estaba nerviosa, solo eso quería que tu madre se detuviera.

\- Hijo creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad, es mejor que yo te la diga, que lo sepas por mi, no por alguien mas, aveces uno por amor se enciega, eso me paso con tu madre, la amo tanto que la apoye en todo, aun sabiendo que mucha gente iba a salir lastimada.

Creo que ha llegado el tiempo de que sepas que tu no eres mi hijo, no eres un Mackenzy.

Sasha, se quedó en Shock, no digas tonterías Douglass.

\- Tonterías es apoyarte aun en ir en contra de mis principios, mi amor por ti siempre ha sido muy grande aun encima de mi honor, de mi deshonra, te amo tanto que aun sabiendo que estabas embarazada, te acepte jurando amar ese niño como si fuera mío.

Nunca quise saber quién era su padre, hasta que vi a Williams, debo confesar que me entro un rencor al verlo, ya que es muy parecido a su padre, por un lado, pero al ver el parecido a mi hijo no había duda, Jeans es hijo de Williams Andlay.

Cuando acepte el enfrentamiento al ver a su hijo, me mentalice que mataría a ese que me deshonoro tomando a la mujer que yo elegí como esposa, por otro lado, estaría recuperando mi honor, pero al verlo ahí parado con ese extraordinario parecido a mi hijo, no sabía si iba a poder disparar, ya que importaba si me matabas.

Supe que todo era un plan de mi linda esposa, ya que nunca me amo, nunca me quiso dar un hijo que fuera mío y de ella, tal vez por miedo a que lo quisiera más, cuando jamás iba a pasar, te amo hijo con mi vida, desde que te tuve por primera vez en mis brazos supe que eras mi hijo, aunque no llevaras mi sangre.

Eres mi heredero siempre lo serás, por el gran amor que aún le tengo a tu madre, sé que ella aun ama, a William, aunque este muerto.

\- Para por favor no digas más, hijo eso no es verdad, tu eres hijo de Douglass Mackenzy, entiéndelo.

\- Hijo jamás vas a dejar de ser mi hijo, eso nunca siempre serás la razón de mi existir, pero las cosas con tu madre tendrán que cambiar, de ahora en adelante las decisiones tanto con el patriarcado como el matriarcado las tomare yo, nadie más.

Dejaras de ser la matriarca del Clan Mackenzy, solo serás un miembro más de mi clan, con respecto a nuestro matrimonio aun no decido, sé que te amo, pero ya no quiero recibir migajas, durante muchos años espere que tú me amaras, nunca sucedió, así que yo también voy a buscar mi felicidad, aun no sé si me voy a divorciar de ti.

Pero ya no quiero que sigas siendo mi mujer, con respecto a mi hijo, el seguirá conservando su derecho a heredar el patriarcado, eso yo ya lo decidí, él es y seguirá siendo mi hijo a los ojos de los demás, espero que los aquí presentes sepan callar esta verdad.

Jeans, dejo a su madre un momento para ir a abrazar a su padre- padre sabes que te quiero con mi vida, si tú quieres que alguno de tus hijos tome mi lugar, no me voy a sentir ofendido.

\- No hijo, tu eres mi hijo, ante la ley y en mi corazón, así que tu serás el próximo patriarca de mi clan, creo que es ya es la hora de irnos de regreso a Escocia, de donde no debimos salir, tu madre y yo regresaremos, sé que estarás bien.

Continua con tu aventura, esto te dará mucha experiencia para cuando tomes mi lugar.

\- Gracias padre, sé que no lo voy a defraudar.

\- Tía, pero que están diciendo acaso todo eso es cierto, Jeans es mi hermano, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Estos últimos años pensé que estaba solo, que no tenía más familia cercana.

\- Hijo esta historia se entierra hoy, aquí en este lugar, no te puedo decir más, entiende podría salir lastimada mucha más gente.

CONSEJO- Nos retiramos, con la promesa de callar lo que en este momento se ha escuchado, nunca volver a mencionarlo.

\- vamos hijo, regresemos a la mansión este día ha sido muy estresante voy a enfermar de tanta presión, vamos hija regresemos.

Jeans, así como Douglass y Sasha también abordaron su cochero saliendo a su villa.

-00000000000000000000000-

Jeans, tras dejar a sus padres, no podía confrontar a su madre le habían dado un sedante para calmarla, así que dormiría todo el día, decidió buscar la verdad y eso solo lo encontraría en una sola persona Madan Elroy.

Así que salió hacia la mansión de los Andlay, solo ella podría contarle la verdad y saber quién era su padre.

Candy, había subido a descansar después de tanta tensión, Elroy tenía una plática pendiente con su sobrino, mas nunca imagino que la tendría con una persona más.

\- Sra. en el vestíbulo la busca el Sr. Jeans Mackezy desea hablar con usted.

\- Que pase al despacho ahí lo voy atender.

\- Tía seremos dos los que queremos hablar con usted.

\- Sé, que no van a dejar de atormentarme, que remedio pasen al despacho los dos.

Adentro del despacho Albert, le ofreció una copa de Whisky a Jeans.

\- Si creo que me vendrá bien un trago.

\- Sirve 3 hijo yo también necesitare uno.

—Madan sé que usted prometió enterrar la verdad, pero yo deseo saber, si es verdad todo lo que escuche.

\- Tía, mi padre le fue infiel a mi madre, es que siempre creí que ellos se amaban.

\- Y se amaban con locura eso no lo dudes, al igual que ustedes, hasta más creo, lo que paso fue algo que se salió de las manos, creo que llego el momento de confesar una verdad que me atormento por años, tu padre bueno tuvo una fuerte discusión con tu madre…

INICIO FLACK BACH.

\- Williams, amor sé que si me embarazo estaré bien hable con el doctor.

\- Dije que no, eso sería muy riesgoso, por dios mi vida ya llevas 2 abortos del ultimo casi te mueres, yo me muero si te pasa algo.

\- Creo que es mi cuerpo yo decido, deseo tener un hijo tuyo, uno más si en eso tengo que entregar la vida, lo voy hacer.

\- No, por favor no seas terca entiende, ya con Rouse es más que suficiente ella ya es una adolecente, tu embarazo con ella fue muy riesgoso.

\- Lo que pasa es que lo que deseas es tener una concubina, es eso quieres otra mujer que te de hijos, (llorando)

\- Eso no es verdad, si eso quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho, no deseo más hijos, entiéndelo no quiero verte mal, lo sabes dijo el doctor que podrías morir,

\- No te lo estoy preguntando, ya está hecho estoy embarazada tengo 2 meses, solo quería tu aprobación, pero como no lo tengo, pues deje de cuidarme así que ya viene en camino un nuevo miembro de la familia Andlay, así me muera voy a tener este bebe.

\- No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, eso era su sentencia de muerte, no sabes lo que hiciste, realmente eres una mujer muy terca, pero aun así sabes que corres un riesgo muy grande, no sé cómo pudiste, saliendo de la habitación muy enojado.

Pauna, comenzó a llorar, cálmate mi bebe, sé que te daré a luz y serás la vida de tu padre, sé que te va amar como ya, yo te amo.

\- Después de eso mi hermano, se metió a su despacho se bebió todo lo que había en la villa, aun vivíamos en Escocia, después de que no había que beber, salió a buscar más ahí se encontró a Sasha, ella pertenecía a nuestro clan, siempre había estado enamorada de tu padre así que los rumores de que tu madre, aún no había dejado un heredero varón, Sasha quiso convertirse en concubina ante el clan, sabes que en casos extremos eso no es mal visto.

\- hola señor, donde va en ese estado.

\- A emborracharme para no pensar.

\- vamos lo acompaño.

\- No, voy solo déjame.

\- Solo deja que te acompañe, no quiero que te pase nada.

\- Así obtuvo su oportunidad de seguirlo embriagando, hasta que pudo llevarlo a las caballerizas, pues tomado no sabía ni lo que hacía.

\- Tómame, quiero ser tuya.

\- Pauna mi amor, perdóname por pelearme contigo, solo deja que te acaricie, si mi amor te amo.

-A Sasha, no le importaba con quien la estaba confundiendo, ella solo quería ser de tu padre, el amor no correspondido de el, la en ciego haciendo esa locura.

Al siguiente día, el despertó con una resaca terrible, no se acordaba ni que hacía en las caballerizas, se fue a su cuarto a descansar, hizo las paces con tu madre, en fin, las cosas iban muy bien de hecho el embarazo, se tornó bien sin ningún percance.

Un mes después Sasha, se presentó con tu padre exigiendo que se hiciera cargo de ella y de su bebe, tu padre no recordaba casi nada de esa noche, para el en su mente estuvo con tu madre, no porque lo defienda sino porque yo los vi, sin querer claro, el solo pronunciaba el nombre de tu madre, pensé que estaba con ella.

Regrese a la villa, sin hacer ni un ruido, cuando salió tu madre preguntándome por tu padre, ahí fue cuando supe, que no era ella con quien él, estaba en las caballerizas, regrese para enfrentarlo para parar todo eso, cuando la vi salir de la caballeriza, era Sasha no había duda, ese cabello rojo era inconfundible.

Tu padre, casi no recordaba nada, aun así, se le clavo la duda, sabía que había estado con alguien, el solo recordaba a tu madre haciéndole el amor, pero yo sabía con quien había estado, tu padre, aun así, no quiso tener una concubina, no le haría eso a tu madre, aún no se perdonaba el haberle sido infiel.

Así que le dijo a Sasha, que él, se haría cargo de ella y del bebe, que le daría su nombre pero que no la reconocería ante el clan como su concubina, eso no….

\- si no me reconoces frente al clan, se lo voy a decir a tu mujer, ella se enterará de todas maneras, pero le diré que hemos sido amantes por mucho tiempo.

\- No te atrevas hacer nada en contra de mi familia, o soy capaz de repudiarte de mí clan, yo no sabía ni que es lo que hacía, te pido perdón si te tome en ese momento, pero no pienso hacerme de otra mujer, ya que amo mucho a mi esposa.

\- Es tu última palabra realmente no te importa este hijo.

\- Si me importa es mío, así que me voy hacer cargo, pero sabes de antemano que mi esposa esta embarazada, no quiero que nada la perturbe, sí ese bebe es varón, el no heredara el patriarcado, sabes las reglas, sino te presento como mi concubina, el nunca podrá heredar el patriarcado, lo siento, pero no puedo.

\- Te vas arrepentir de esto, yo te amo no sé porque no puedes ver este amor, que siento por ti.

\- No te amo, lo que paso solo fue un error.

Saliendo Saha muy molesta, del despacho yo había escuchado todo, tu padre estaba muy afligido por todo, sabía que si Sasha, se lo decía a tu madre iba a perderla para siempre, su matrimonio acabaría, aparte de que en su estado podría ponerla mal.

FINAL DEL FLACK BACH.

\- fui hablar con los padres de Sasha, que no tenían ni idea que estaba haciendo su hija, cuando lo supieron pusieron remedio inmediato, comprometiéndola aun en contra de su voluntad con Douglass, dando a luz a los meses a un varón.

Cuando lo supe no aguanté la tentación, fui como invitada a tu presentación ante su clan, ahí te vi por primera vez, esos ojos azules iguales a los de Williams, Douglass se le veía muy feliz, realmente se le notaba el orgullo de presentar al heredero de los Mackenzy.

Que no me atreví a decir nada, ibas hacer un niño privilegiado, mi hermano William también fue a conocerte años después y supo sin duda que eras su hijo, hablo conmigo, no sabía con quién desahogarse, realmente le afligía el no poder darte su nombre.

Pero si lo hacia tu perderías tu estatus, algo a lo que ya estabas predestinado hacer, un patriarca de un clan, aunque no fuera del nuestro, Jeans, hijo tu padre nunca te olvido, él siempre estuvo al tanto de como estabas, mando a una persona a estar cerca para saber si estabas bien, sino sufrías alguna desavenencia, al saber que Douglass tuvo más hijos pensó que te iban a quitar el lugar que te habían dado.

Pero por los reportes de esa persona, sabíamos que eras un niño amado, mimado, con toda esa familia que te amaba, preparándose para ser un patriarca al igual que nosotros preparábamos al nuestro, de hecho, mira aquí tengo unas fotografías tuyas, mostrándoselas.

\- Pero estas fotos son muy íntimas, solo los que están muy cerca de mi pudieron tomarlas, como es posible.

\- Te dije que siempre estuvimos cerca vigilando, yo deje de verte, aun mandaban los reportes, ya que tu padre William, así lo especifico en su testamento, pero ya no mandaban fotografías, por miedo de ser descubierta, así que fueron años sin verte. Hasta que te vi en la villa Brown, ahí te vi dios eres igualito a mi hermano hasta tu voz, la forma de hablar sino fuera por el color de pelo sería igual a ti hijo. (refiriéndose a Albert)

Tomando de un solo trago su copa de whiskys, pensé que nunca iba a sacar esta verdad a luz, sabía que Douglass, fue un maravilloso padre, creciste con una madre maravillosa, un padre que te ama con hermanos, varios de hecho.

Mi sobrino, al contrario, al poco tiempo de llegar a este país, mi hermano sufrió un accidente junto con tu madre, tu apenas tendrías unos 4 años, ellos venían de una fiesta el cochero se voló una rueda volcándose en una barranca.

Pocos años después falleció tu hermana, años más tarde su único sobrino, quedando solo los primos, aunque de la familia, pero ni uno tan cerca como de la familia Andlay, ni siquiera Anthony tenía el Andlay en primer apellido, solo tu hijo.

Eso duele, el verte crecer solo, después ya sabes ocultamos tu identidad hasta que tuviste edad para tomar el Patriarcado, en fin, lo demás ya lo saben, con esta confesión mi alma estará más tranquila, podre descansar en paz.

Jeans, hijo sé que no te puedo decir sobrino delante de los demás, pero te quiero decir que te quiero, eres hijo de mi hermano, así que no dudes del cariño que te tengo, ere mi sobrino aquí en el corazón, aunque delante de los demás no te pueda llamar así, derramando una lagrima.

Jeans, se acercó para limpiarla con su dorso, madan usted siempre será una persona especial para mí, en mi corazón es mi tia, el cariño ya lo tiene.

\- Gracias hijo, William sé que calle todo esto, pero era un secreto que no me pertenencia y por el bien de Jeans, no podía decir nada, corría el riesgo que el perdiera todo lo que tenía, no me refiero a su herencia, sino a su familia.

\- La entiendo tía, gracias por estar siempre conmigo y ser la madre que me hizo falta.

Termino la plática Elroy, se despido para subir a descansar realmente estaba muy cansada emocionalmente, necesitaba reponer sus fuerzas todo había sido abrumador, dejando a Jeans y Albert solo.

\- Así que hermanos mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Si, creo que si.

Jeans, aun así, sino haces feliz a la señorita Candy soy capaz de matarte.

\- Soy tu hermano mayor, así que deja de amenazarme.

Jeans, le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, aun así, hablo en serio.

\- La amo y lo sabes, te agradezco por darle su libertad, realmente no sé cómo pudiste, a mí me hubiera sido muy difícil hacerlo.

\- Fue difícil debo confesar, pero su felicidad es primero, espero que dejes que sigamos siendo amigos.

\- Sabes que no es correcto, pero si, solo no te quiero en mi casa rondando a cada rato.

\- Solo por la mañana y por la tarde riendo.

Albert, con el ceño fruncido Jeans, no abuses de mi paciencia.

\- No te preocupes, de hecho, he decidido trasladarme a Nueva York ahí se me será más fácil llevar la naviera, viajar a cada rato es muy cansado, ahora que se casen, creo que yo llevare todo el negocio, así Candy, solo firmara algunos contratos, solo los que sean muy urgentes.

\- Gracias, eso también tengo que agradecértelo, no me gusta que Candy tenga que exponerse demasiado, es muy riesgoso que lleve esos asuntos.

-Lo sé, pero no es a mi a quien debes agradecer, sino a ella, por eso quiso ser mi socia, ella me confió que estaba próxima a casarse y que sabía que te ibas a oponer a que llevara la naviera, a que tuviera que viajar, en fin, a los peligros, cosa que yo también se lo hice ver, si ella llegaba hacer mi esposa, yo también me negaría a que llevara todo eso en hombros.

Así, que fue una forma de asociarnos, yo quería invertir en un negocio redituable, que me gustara, por otro lado, ella, necesitaba alguien de confianza que llevara este negocio, alguien en quien confiar así que yo me ofrecí, discutimos los términos de la asociación, fue difícil realmente Candy es muy buena negociante.

\- sabes yo palie con ella, cuando supe que tú te asociaste con ella, ahora veo claras las cosas, realmente no dejo de pensar que sería de ella, sino hubieras estado a su lado todo este tiempo que paso en Escocia.

\- No lo sé, solo sé que se ganó mi amor incondicional, pero siempre supe que estaba enamorada de ti, hubo un tiempo que pensé que te había olvidado, pero si la deje venir fue para eso, para saber si te seguía amando, si era, le daría su libertad, si no, lucharía por ella hasta ser yo, al que ella amara, en fin, ganaste.

Bueno hermano, sé que no podré decirte así delante de los demás, así que me despido me voy mañana muy temprano, mi familia también se va a Escocia en la próxima semana, yo estaré en Nueva York un tiempo, después quiero verificar nuevos puertos, abrir nuevas sucursales, quien sabe a lo mejor y encuentre al amor de mi vida.

\- Sé que así será hermano, ahora sé que no estoy solo, que te tengo, aunque no llevemos el mismo apellido, pero sé que existes y que eres de mi sangre.

Dándose un fuerte abrazo, para despedirse.

\- Dile a Candy, que sea muy feliz.

\- Se lo diré.

Al salir de la mansión, Albert subió a ver a Candy, que se encontraba muy dormida, después de todo el ajetreo estaba muy perturbada, llego la vio ahí acostada en su cama, se sentó junto a ella acercándose para darle un beso en la frente.

\- Amor que pasa.

Albert, sonriéndole nada mi vida, que por fin podremos casarnos y como dios manda, lo anunciaremos para que todos se enteren que serás mi esposa y tomaremos una larga luna de miel, besándola, ven acá que quiero tenerte cerca.

Candy, levantándose poniéndose de rodillas para abrasarlo.

Albert, la toma de la cintura para abrasarla y tomar sus labios con mucha pasión, sabes amor ayer me quería morir no sabía dónde te habían llevado.

\- Me encerraron en un cuarto, hasta que llego Jeans y me ayudo a escapar.

\- Si lo sé, sabes ahora que sé que es mi hermano, no sé si es el llamado de la sangre, pero desde que estaba chico lo conocí por casualidad en un viaje que Rouse me llevo a Escocia, con la tía, me acuerdo que el escapo de su villa y llego a la de nosotros siempre le tuve afecto.

Después de que llego aquí, no se quise odiarlo, pero algo dentro de mí no me dejaba, simplemente por más que lo quería odiar, solo sentía un afecto hacia él, no sé, era como si algo me impidiera que lo odiara.

\- Amor me da gusto, que por fin, las cosas entre ustedes se arreglaran, ahora sé que no te pondrás celoso de él.

\- Bueno eso no te lo puedo prometer, pero lo intentare, le di permiso de venir a visitarte, solo que sea muy esporádicamente.

\- hay amor, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

\- Te puedo hacer más feliz, sabes.

\- Si como…

\- Ahora veras, acostándola en la cama para comenzar a besarla y hacerle el amor, hacerle saber que es solo de él, de nadie más.

-00000000000000000000000000000-

Las invitaciones comenzaron a correr inmediatamente, en todos los periódicos solo se hablaba del próximo enlace, del magante Williams Albert Andlay, con la Srta. Candice Brawn Andlay, que se celebraría en dos meses, tras una larga lucha con Elroy, al fin aceptaron que fuera en esa fecha.

Ya que le daría tiempo a la familia regresar, Archie y Anny regresarían de su luna de miel, Stife por fin regresaría junto con Patricia que de hecho ya se habían comprometido.

Albert y Candy aceptaron en esperar a casarse con la condición de que Candy, siguiera durmiendo con Albert, eso no estaba en discusión, así que Elroy, no le quedo de otra más que aceptar.

Elroy, tuvo que chantajear a la servidumbre que, si hablaban de que la señorita ya compartía el lecho con el señor de la casa, los despediría inmediatamente y se encararía de que nadie en todo Chicago les diera trabajo, así que bajo pena de despido nadie decía absolutamente nada.

En una fiesta a la que asistieron los rubios junto con Eloy, la señora Potter quiso poner en entre dicho la reputación de Candy, insinuando por qué se casaban tan apresuradamente, que, si no era que Candy, estuviera embarazada.

\- Querida, mis pupilas siempre concretan buenos matrimonios, han salido muy bien de mi casa dignas de ser cuidadas por mí, ellos se casan así de pronto, porque mi sobrino tiene asuntos que atender en el extranjero, así que no quiere dejar a su novia sola mucho tiempo.

Míralos están enamorados, a lo lejos los rubios bailando como si el mundo no existiera, se ven tan bien juntos, así que esa es la verdadera razón.

Elroy, deseaba en realidad que Candy, no se embarazada demasiado pronto, ya que, sino los chismes no pararían, en un buen tiempo.

\- Bueno eso ya se verá, a ver sino nace un nieto tuyo, como dicen por ahí prematuro.

\- Si verdad, como tu sobrina, esa que dicen que vive, en donde Misuri, que se tuvo que ir ya que su embarazo fue de 5 meses, que raro verdad, no sabía que los niños pudieran sobrevivir con tan corta gestación.

La señora Potter no sabía dónde meterse, después de lo que le dijo Elroy, así que se quedó callada lo que restaba la noche.

-00000000000000000000000-

Helena Larsson, no perdía detalle en los periódicos, su estado anímico había mejorado, aunque su enfermedad seguía, pero con el tratamiento se había sentido mejor, así que, aunque su nana le decía que no saliera, ella no le hacía caso.

Solo iba hasta donde él tenía sus oficinas, se sentaba en un café cercano para verlo salir a su hora de entrada, a la hora de la salida a comer, en fin, solo lo veía de lejos, después regresaba para ponerse a llorar, por no poder estar cerca de él.

La boda se celebraría en la mansión, arreglaron todo el jardín, realmente se veía espectacular todo lleno de flores, las mesas adornadas, así como toda la casa, realmente todos trabajaron a marchas forzadas para tener todo a tiempo, con la boda de Anny fue planeada en casi más de un año, pero esto fue maratónico.

Aun así, todo se veía hermoso, el vestido de Candy, fue un pedido especial para la diseñadora que tenía su tienda en Chicago, al aceptar el trabajo, no pudo recibir ni un trabajo más ya que se dedicaron de lleno a terminar su vestido, todo bordado tanto el vestido como el velo, trabajaban día y noche en ese vestido.

La iglesia estaba cubierta de flores, los periodistas aguardaban a las afueras de la iglesia para las mejores tomas, en toda la ciudad no se hablaba de otro tema, más que de la boda de una de las familias más poderosas de Chicago y de la unión americana, realmente ese evento era como muy pocos.

Tal pareciera que se casaban algunos príncipes, pero que hay detrás de una boda, un felices para siempre, un te amare hasta la muerte, realmente la boda es el inicio de la felicidad, si acaso y solo la acaricias, realmente después de la boda hay un hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Quizás solo es el inicio de una infelicidad que solo llega, sin ser anunciada solo por tomar decisiones que piensas que son correctas, por querer hacer un bien que te termina perjudicando, que estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por ser fiel a tus convicciones y no fallarle a esa persona que te pide, que seas lo último que vea.

Que es lo que te hace flaquear ante una súplica, el hacer el bien, para después recibir la mayor infelicidad, perdiendo lo que más quieres, solo por conceder un deseo, un deseo que te es pedido solo a ti, porque a ti, porque la felicidad de algunos solo depende de ti.

¿Qué es la felicidad? Que se toca muy pocas veces, realmente es alcanzada, realmente llegas a tocarla, cuando fue la última vez que fuiste realmente feliz, son preguntas que Williams Albert Andlay se va hacer cuando pierda esa felicidad, esa felicidad que a veces solo es una ilusión, a lo que solo pasa una vez y a veces es inalcanzable.

-000000000000000000000-

En un departamento se encontraba una desolada Helena Larsson, realmente estaba sufriendo por amor, el ver que su único amor, se casaba ese día, era una de las situaciones que nunca hubiera querido vivir, ese día no quiso ni comer, estaba tan devastada que llevaba días deprimida.

\- Mi niña tienes que comer, anda no te hace ningún bien estar así, anda si dejas de comer en tu condición te hará más daño.

\- No nana, no tengo hambre, en los periódicos no se habla de otra cosa, más que de esa boda, de él, de lo feliz que se ve al lado de esa señorita, fui una estúpida nana, si yo no hubiera tratado de protegerlo, el estaría conmigo.

\- Tu sabes que eso tarde o temprano sucedería, esa señora te lo dijo que él, se casaría con alguien de su mismo estatus, contigo o sin ti, el de todos modos lo haría, no te podía prometer nada, desde que te aliaste con él, solo te dio migajas, miajas de amor, de dinero, de tiempo de todo te dio miajas.

Acéptalo deja de sufrir por él, solo preocúpate por salir de esta enfermedad, para que puedas recuperarte, deja de querer a ese hombre que solo te ha hecho sufrir, desde que te enamoraste de él, solo has vivido sufrimiento te lo dije desde un principio él, no es para ti.

\- No puedo olvidarlo, nunca lo haré, el es mi vida es lo único que me mantiene de pie, así que anda saca mi vestido, y mi chalina vamos a ir a esa boda, aunque sea de lejos quiero verlo.

\- Pero mi niña para que, que es lo que quieres hacer, realmente quieres presentarte, gritarle que fuiste su amante es eso.

\- No nana, solo quiero ver su cara de felicidad, solo quiero imaginar que con quien se casa es conmigo, quiero imaginar que él se casara conmigo, que yo soy la persona con quien entrara a esa iglesia.

\- De nada sirve todo lo que yo te diga, te has empecinado, está bien pero no iras sola yo voy contigo, no quisiera que viendo ese circo te vayas a desmayar.

Helena, solo suspiraba viendo una foto del periódico de él, en donde se le veía muy sonriente con Candy, donde fueron captados saliendo de un baile, muy contentos tomados de la mano, ¿Qué se necesita para estar con un hombre como William? ¿qué hay que sacrificar para alcanzar la felicidad? Si es efímera e inalcanzable, hasta donde estarías dispuesta a llegar si te dijeran que es tu ultimo día de vida.

Si todo lo que tienes te es arrebatado de tajo, si todo lo que amas simplemente ya no estas, lo que tuviste a tu alcance solo te fue concedido como un sueño, de esos de los que no se quiere despertar.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Candy, se enfundaba su vestido de novia, ayudada por sus doncellas y de Dorotty, realmente se le miraba hermosa, con su vestido totalmente bordado, su velo de encaje con joyas que fueron compradas para la ocasión, solo llevaría el broche que representaría lo viejo, en su ramo iría unas pequeñas flores azules para dar paso a lo azul, así como lo nuevo que era su vestido.

En la cama también estaba el tartán que era solo hecho para los patriarcas del Clan Andlay, que este debería ser colocado por la Matriarca, así hacia su entrada…

\- Hija estas preciosa, mírate todo un ángel, por fin se llegó el día.

\- Si tía, estoy tan feliz, que pienso que es un sueño.

\- No, que sueño anda que te tengo que poner este Tartán, que llevaras junto con tu vestido es una tradición, colocándolo con sumo cuidado ya que era muy antiguo.

Listo, solo hay que salir para ir a la iglesia, anda vamos que, de seguro William, ha de estar impaciente esperando, desesperado porque no llegamos.

Así partieron, a la felicidad esa felicidad, que como ya dije antes solo es pasajera, esa que solo se te escurre por los dedos cuando piensas que realmente la tienes y se te esfuma, cuando piensas que la tienes, solo aspiras a seguirla conservando, ¿pero cuánto tiempo puedes tenerla? Si es que te llega, si es que alcanzas a percibirla.

Son las cosas que se tendrá que preguntar Candy, cuando vaya a su felicidad, si realmente hay un felices para siempre, si realmente existe la posibilidad de dejar de querer de tajo a esa persona que amas con locura, cuando la felicidad solo se te da como un suspiro.

Impaciente se encontraba un Albert con su kilt en la iglesia, esperando a Candy, que sea anunciada para su entrada, el revuelo se escuchaba cuando la novia llego, los fotógrafos querían captar absolutamente todo con respecto a ese enlace.

La novia seria entregada por la Matriarca, ya que Candy no tenía familiares directos, hasta llegar con Albert…

\- Hijo a aquí te entrego a mi hija Candice, para que la hagas feliz por el resto de tu vida, aquí ante dios espero que la cuides.

\- Yo la recibo con el corazón, para serla feliz, cuidarla por el resto de mi vida.

Así el sacerdote inicio con el sacramento, dando una misa muy emotiva, dando una plática del amor que se puede dar a la persona que amas, así como la unión familiar.

Los anillos fueron entregados, haciendo sus votos que cada uno se dijo…

\- yo Candice Whay Brown Andlay, prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso respetarte, amarte por el resto de mi vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad sellando este pacto con este anillo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

\- Yo Williams Albert Andlay, prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso respetarte, amarte por lo que reste de mi vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad sellando este pacto con este anillo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Mirándose el uno al otro, diciéndose te amo.

\- Lo que ha unido Dios, no lo separe el hombre, puede besar a la novia.

Albert, tomando la cara sonriente de Candy, dándole un beso que fue interrumpido por los aplausos de los presentes, saliendo así de ese sueño de amor, saliendo de la iglesia para ser felicitados por la familia.

A las afueras con la gente que aguardaba en espera de los novios, se encontraba una Helena, que no dejaba de derramar una lagrima y que se tuvo que sostener de su nana para no caerse, al verlo salir ya casado.

Los novios irradiaban felicidad, nunca se había visto una pareja tan feliz, siempre en esa clase de bodas, los matrimonios eran concertados, así que más de alguno tenía una cara de infelicidad, pero ellos no, ellos estaban sonrientes, dándose besos ante la gente, aunque fuera escandaloso, eso hacía que la gente comentara sobre lo feliz que se veía la pareja, como una pareja con ese estatus social, poder y dinero algo muy difícil de encontrar en esa época.

Helena, adiós amor mío, adiós se feliz, sé que la amas, nunca te vía así, aunque me duela conmigo nunca te vi esa cara que ahora irradias junto con ella, alcanza tu felicidad, abrásala, sostenla ya que solo es un tiempo, solo es un suspiro.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno chicas aquí otra entrega de esta historia llena de pasión, en verdad mil gracias por sus comentarios, me llenan de felicidad leerlos.

-Búscame en feceboock como **Karla Andrw,** tengo la portada de perfil, para que veas mis publicaciones acerca de mis historias.

Bueno las espero en el próximo capítulo por la XEW, RADIO.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14.

Después de la boda la pareja se trasladó a la recepción donde serían recibidos, con grandes aplausos, la pareja estaba tan feliz, que no importaba si el mundo se cavaba en ese preciso instante, su primer baile como esposos fue anunciado.

Mi amor me permites esta pieza.

\- Si será un placer.

Tanto Archie, como Anny, Stife, Paty, estaban disfrutando de la fiesta.

\- Bueno hermano ya nada más faltas tú, ya solo les hace falta la fecha espero que no sea muy larga la espera.

Paty, muy ruborizada bueno, no se Stife y yo hablamos quizás unos 6 meses creo.

Anny dijo- eso si la tía abuela está de acuerdo ya que con este enlace fue muy apurado, termino muy cansada, me comento que se va a ir unos meses a su villa en Lakewood para descansar.

\- Solo al patriarca le consintió un enlace muy pronto, no será que la tía estará de encargo.

\- Archie cállate te pueden escuchar, no digas eso si la tía, te oye no quisiera escuchar lo que te diría.

Paty, muy ruborizada, estas insinuando que ellos, ya ósea poniendo las manos en su cara.

\- Yo también lo llegue a pensar, pero, así como es la tía de espantada, no creo que lo haya permitido, no como crees, capas que, solo que, será, pues si fue muy pronto.

\- Según el tío, tiene que ir a unos asuntos que atender en Europa, pero yo que últimamente he checado no me han mencionado nada al respecto, solo dejo todo arreglado para irse de luna de miel, solo eso, por eso creo que es muy extraño.

Elroy, que era muy inquisitiva inmediatamente supo de que estaban hablando los muchachos, así que se acercó a la mesa.

Muchachos espero que no estén zanjando el tema de la premura de la boda, porque créanme me van a escuchar cuando todo esto termine, con una mirada que podía traspasarlos.

\- pues, aunque no lo diga todos pensamos que fue muy rápido, digo a mi me hizo esperar más de dos años para casarme, digo y el tío en dos meses a que se debe eso.

\- Sobrino deja de escarbar donde no debes para empezar la boda se realizó por los asuntos del Patriarca en Europa, así que no tengo nada más que decir, quedo claro dejen de especular y ve a tender a tus suegros que están solos.

\- Si tía.

La fiesta termino, los novios partieron a su luna de miel, se tomarían unas vacaciones en la Riviera Francesa, dos meses para ser exactos, salieron de la recepción para partir en tren hacia Nueva York, donde tomarían un barco hacia Europa.

No, sin antes pasar su noche de bodas, donde descansarían antes de partir a su viaje, fueron a una villa de su propiedad en las afueras de Chicago, solo ellos ahí estarían dos días antes de irse.

Llegaron a la propiedad donde ya los esperaban unos sirvientes que habían preparado el lugar para quedarse, arreglaron todo para que no les hiciera falta nada.

Albert, ayudo a Candy para que pudiera salir del auto, dios amor te dije que hoy te ves hermosa.

\- Si muchas veces.

\- Es que no me canso de decírtelo, esta semana te he extrañado mucho, ya que la tía no dejo que durmieras conmigo.

\- Si, mi amor, pero es que había mucha gente en la casa y se iban a dar cuenta que tú y yo, pues ya dormíamos en la misma habitación.

\- si ya se, pero fue una tortura, dándole un beso en los labios, ven vamos a entrar pedí que solo dejaran lo necesario y que se fuera la servidumbre para que no molesten, tomándola en brazos para poder entrar, bien Sra. Andlay aquí estamos.

\- Hay sí, soy tan feliz, mi amor que aun pienso que estoy soñando.

\- No es un sueño amor, anda pasa a la habitación para que te pongas cómoda y cenemos debes estar cansada, de todo este ajetreo.

Candy, subió a la habitación toda estaba adornada con pétalos de rosas, así como la iluminación con velas, realmente la habitación espectacular.

Detrás subió Albert entrando a la habitación abrasando por detrás a Candy, dándole un beso en cerca del cuello, te gusta.

\- Esta hermoso, volteándose para abrasarlo, te amo tanto Albert, tanto más que a mi vida.

\- Y yo a ti mi amor, no sabes cuánto, estoy tan feliz de estar casado ya contigo, llegue a pensar que nunca pasaría, sobre todo con lo del duelo.

\- Hay amor, ya paso estoy aquí contigo, abrasándose a él con mucha ternura, en sus brazos se sentía protegida, desde que lo conoció en aquella colina, su fijación en él fue tal, que siempre soñó casarse con su príncipe de la colina.

\- Anda ve a cambiarte yo te espero abajo, voy a ver que nos dejaron de cenar, te parece, dándole un beso en los labios.

Candy, entro a cambiarse para ponerse un camisón, que le regalaron las chicas en una reunión que tuvieron en la mansión, donde le dieron regalos para su luna de miel.

Este consistía en una batita de tirantes con encaje en la parte de arriba, con una bata encima, se quitó las horquillas del cabello para soltarlo y cepillarlo, nunca se había sentido nerviosa realmente, pero por alguna razón esa noche se sentía inusualmente así.

Bajo y ahí estaba la razón de su nerviosismo, Sentado en uno de los muebles esperándola, ya se había cambiado también se había puesto un piyama, y en la mesa adornada con velas y un vino francés.

Albert, sirvió las copas, invitándola a sentarse a la mesa, amor nos trajeron mucha comida como para una semana.

\- Si se ve todo delicioso, tengo hambre en la fiesta casi no comí.

Cenaron, platicaron algunas cosas, como de que la tía Elroy, se sentía cansada y se había ido a su villa a descansar, de cómo ahora tenían que asistir a varios eventos, ya que ahora Candy fungirá como Matriarca.

Ya entrada la noche decidieron subir a descansar, al subir las escaleras Albert tomo de la cintura a Candy, para cargarla, subirla en brazos hasta la recamara poniéndola en la cama.

\- Amor te deseo con locura, comenzó a besarla, lento apacible tenían toda la noche, aunque ya habían tenido intimidad no quería apresurar las cosas, solo quería que esa entrega de su primera noche de casados fuera como la primera vez.

Candy, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para poder abrasarlo, bajando lentamente sus manos sobre su pecho, para acariciarlo moviendo sus pequeñas manos hasta llegar a su espalda.

Albert, beso su cuello, en lo que con sus manos acariciaba esas piernas que tanto lo enloquecían subiéndolas hasta el muslo, en lo que prodigaba lentamente un historial de besos hasta llegar a la parte del estómago, volviendo a subir, lentamente en lo que sus manos hurgaban debajo de la pequeña bata.

Candy, se dejó hacer lo que su ahora esposo le hacía, la tocaba con pasión, eso le encantaba jamás pensó que disfrutaría tanto estar con él, tocándolo, besándolo simplemente dejaba salir un suspiro de su boca, unos pequeños gemidos de lo que ya experimentaba, al sentir sus manos que tocaban su piel, ohhhh mi amor.

Albert, fue levantando suavemente esa bata dejando al descubierto su hermosa piel completamente desnuda, quitando todo o que le estorbaba, comenzando a besar esos dos senos que le encantaban, disfrutaba acariciarlos, besarlos lo hacía con tal proeza, que Candy, se retorcía de placer, toando su cabeza acariciando su cuello, solo gimiendo ahhhh, mmm, siiii

Señal para Albert, que realmente estaba disfrutando de todo ese placer que él, también estaba experimentando, realmente lo enloquecía su mujer, la deseaba, la amaba, comenzó a sentir su erección que le exigía entrar en esa cavidad húmeda que ya Candy, estaba preparando para convertirse en uno, bajando lentamente hasta llegar aquella parte intima para saborearla, posando su boca en ese recóndito lugar que lo invitaba hacerlo, Candy se retorcía de placer cada vez que el hacía eso, solo gemía, haaaa, siii.

Albert volvía a subir lentamente prodigando besos a diestra y siniestra hasta a apoderarse de su dulce boca, en lo que se acomodaba para poner su miembro en la entrada de Candy, para ser penetrada, sintiendo un placer extremo al sentirla, susurrándole al oído dios Candy te amo, cada vez que hacemos el amor me lleno de ti, me siento que voy a morir en ese preciso instante.

\- Amor si yo me siento igual cada vez que me tocas, no sé qué me gusta más, sí que me acaricies o acariciarte, me haces muy feliz, me siento completa, me haces sentir mujer.

\- Mi mujer, mía y de nadie más, fundiéndose en ella, para ser uno solo unos cuerpos apasionados en frenesí, dando una danza de vaivén que hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax, solo besándose diciéndose uno al otro te amo.

Después de que sus corazones acelerados se controlaran, Albert recostó a Candy a su lado, ella puso su cabeza sobre su pecho, amor creo que ya es tiempo de que le demos un heredero al Clan, es la razón por la que no te he pedido que te cuides, realmente me muero porque concibas un hijo.

\- Es lo que más deseo, pero si me ha llegado mi periodo, pensé que con tanta actividad llegaría, pero aún no se nos concede.

\- Bueno seguiremos trabajando en ello, de hecho, yo no me canso, de estar contigo.

\- Amor, cuantos hijos te gustaría que tuviéramos.

\- No sé, no lo había pensado antes, creo que con que tuviéramos uno, me conformaría no me gustaría que te expusieras, mi madre sufrió mucho para tenerme, tuvo varios abortos para tener a Rouse, después para tenerme a mí igual, así que, conque tengamos uno quizás dos, para mi está bien.

\- Si tengo una niña, me gustaría que se llame Abigail.

-Porque te gusta ese nombre, si es niño recuerda que deberá llevar el Williams, por tradición.

\- Si lo sé, aunque te pediría que como segundo nombre le pusiéramos Anthony, si no te molesta.

\- No amor, no me molesta al contario ya lo había pensado, pero ¿porque Abigail?

\- Cuando era pequeña llego una señora que quería adoptarme, pero me rehusé, por no dejar a Anny sola, así que ella me dijo que quería ser mi mama, que se llamaba Abigail, que sería mi mama Abigail, desde ahí me gusto ese nombre.

\- Bueno si tenemos una niña que se llame Abigail, me gusta, mi Abigail, mi hija…

Así se quedaron dormidos, pensando y soñando con los hijos que iban a tener, realmente deseaban tener hijos, sus hijos, durante ese viaje se dedicaron amarse, a disfrutarse, aunque Albert deseaba que Candy se embarazara, por un lado, le daba un poco de alegría, que no lo hiciera porque pudieron de disfrutar de una luna de miel muy pasional.

No había noche que no se amaran con mucha intensidad, realmente los dos meses que estuvieron en Francia, no había momento que no le dieran rienda suelta a su pasión.

Llegando la hora de regresar a la mansión de nuevo, Candy estaba un poco afligida ya que su periodo de nuevo había llegado, eso indicaba que no había embarazo, Albert noto su tristeza…

\- Amor no te preocupes, ya llegara, no hay porque preocuparnos aún es muy pronto.

\- Si, pero Anny, se embarazo inmediatamente, cuando regreso de su luna de miel ya estaba embarazada.

\- Mi vida, ya te dije que no te preocupes, anda subamos a nuestro cuarto a descansar que ya mañana tengo que trabajar y me imagino que tú también tienes actividades que atender, la tía no está, así que Sra. Adlay es usted dueña y señora de esta mansión, decide lo que mejor te parezca.

\- Si decido remodelar está bien.

\- Has lo que te plazca, lo que quieras.

\- Con un puchero, está bien…

Así comenzaron su vida como casados, Candy tenía sus actividades, aunque tenía lo de la naviera Jeans, le aligeraba muchísimo la carga, ella solo revisaba los reportes y firmaba uno que otro contrato, también llevaba la administración de la mansión.

En los próximos meses en su matrimonio fue solo miel sobre hojuelas, ya que no había día que no se demostraran su cariño, Albert llegaba como desesperado en las noches para estar con Candy, en los días más apacibles salían a montar, hacer picnics era como si aún tuvieran un noviazgo.

No se les veía pelear, ni siquiera una rencilla, era puro amor, Candy recibía flores dos veces por semana que el mismo Albert se encargaba de elegir en la florería, así como algunos regalos que el mismo buscaba, llegaba del diario a comer con ella y trataba de llegar temprano.

De los matrimonios más sonados que acababan de iniciar, el de ellos era el más sólido y unido que había, de hecho ya Archie y Anny, habían tenido varias peleas por situaciones comunes, aunque se amaban aun así ya tenían distanciamientos.

El matrimonio Andlay, tal pareciera que el amor nunca se les iba a terminar ya habían pasado 6 meses de su matrimonio y estaban muy felices, lo único que les faltaba la llegada del anhelado bebe, puesto que Candy, aún no se embarazara ya empezaba a inquietarles.

El periodo de Candy llegaba puntual, como un reloj no tenía ni un atrasó, hasta que ese mes que precisamente tuvo mucho trabajo en la naviera. Jeans, le informo que tenía que viajar de urgencia a un puerto, ya que hubo un problema con una embarcación y tenía que ir a verificarla.

Le pidió que atendiera un cliente que acaba de contratar los servicios, Jeans le mando un recado con uno de sus ayudantes…

\- Sra. Candy, me mando el Sr. Jeans para platicar con usted sobre el nuevo socio, ya que no quiere intermediarios, de hecho, pidió negociar con usted.

\- Conmigo, pero si yo ya no gestiono los contratos, de eso se encarga Jeans.

\- Si señora lo que pasa es que el Sr. es muy delicado con sus exportaciones, así que quiere tener de frente a quien se responsabilice de su carga.

\- Ya hablaste con Jeans, sobre esto.

\- No he podido el Sr. Jeans aun esta en aguas, viajando no me he podido comunicar con él, es por eso que vine a verla para saber qué hacer, que le digo a este cliente, porque quiere contratar ´por tres años.

Candy, suspiro, ya le había prometido a Albert que no iba a tratar ella con los clientes directamente, ya que podía ser algo que la pudiera perjudicar, en el ámbito que tendría que ir a concertar en algún lugar, como café o un restaurant, al verla podrían malinterpretar las cosas.

Ya que podrían pensar otra cosa, su reputación se podría ver afectada, pero por otro lado era un buen negocio, que podía pasar pensaba, si voy acompañada de Frederick y de Dorotty, sabrán que no voy sola.

Candy, pensaba decírselo a Albert, pero ese día lo esperaría a comer tal vez hasta el la acompañaría para que el supiera que los que iba hacer y porque tenía que ir a esa cita, pero ese día Albert no llegaría a comer ya que tendría un inconveniente.

-00000000000000000000000000-

Helena, ya llevaba varias semanas un poco con malestares de la enfermedad, aun así, tenía que ir al banco, a depositar un dinero que le habían dado por la venta de unas pinturas que había puesto en venta.

\- Niña porque no esperas a que te sientas mejor.

\- No nana, tengo que ir, antes de que me pase algo más grave va a llegar el día que no podré ir, entonces todo, para que puedas ir tú.

-Por mí, no te preocupes yo voy a estar bien.

\- Anda saca el vestido verde, ese que él me regalo hoy lo voy a usar quiero verme bonita, anda complacerme.

\- Esta bien, pero yo voy contigo no me pienso despegar de ti.

\- Está bien.

Así se arregló para ponerse bonita, se vistió, se perfumo, sabía que todas las transacciones las vería con George, pero aun así no quería que se dieran cuenta que estaba mal, al contrario, quería que si lo viera esa imagen se le quedara a él, cuando ella ya no estuviera.

Al llegar la recibió George…

\- Hola Sra. pase ¿Cómo está?

\- Bien gracias por preguntar.

\- A que debemos su visita.

\- Vengo a dejar este cheque por esta cantidad y revisar mis cuentas.

\- Si voy a llevar esto en un momento vuelvo, para hacer las cuentas y la inversión como va está bien.

\- Si, - George,…

\- Digame…

\- ¿Como esta?

\- Feliz, no puedo engañarte ni hacerte sentir mal, pero realmente está muy feliz.

\- Solo eso, quería saber.

\- Le traigo un café, té, agua.

\- Nada, así estoy bien.

George, saliendo de su oficina para ir al departamento de finanzas, no quería tardarse para no incomodar más de lo que Helena, ya estaba.

En lo que Helena estaba en la oficina, Albert que estaba en su oficina fue a buscar a George, a la suya para dejarle unos papales ya que pronto seria la hora para ir a comer, cosa que hacía desde que se casó, ir a comer con Candy, no quería que se sintiera sola y hacia lo posible por estar acompañándola.

Entro pensando encontrar a George, sin tocar…

\- George, te dejo estos docu… ¡Helena!

\- Albert, yo solo vine a revisar unas finanzas.

\- S,i pues bien, que bueno te ves muy bien.

\- Si gracias, tú también te vez muy guapo, en verdad veo que el matrimonio te sentó muy bien, ¿cómo es ella?

\- Helena, creo que esa pregunta esta fuera de contexto, lo que tú y yo tuvimos se terminó hace mucho.

– Si verdad, tienes razón, solo que aún no dejo de sentir celos, perdón, pero esa es mi realidad.

\- Lo siento, debo irme.

En ese momento Helena, sintió que se le nublo la vista, las piernas no les respondieron el aire le faltaba, hasta venir lo inminente un desmayo, el cual Albert apenas y si pudo llegar a tomarla de la cintura, para ponerla en un mueble que George, tenía en su oficina.

Cuando George, regreso encontró a Albert, recostándola.

\- ¿Que le paso?…

\- Se desmayó, llama a un doctor, no mejor hay que llevarla a un hospital, le hablaba, pero Helena no reaccionaba. Vamos Helena despierta, que tienes.

\- ¿Que le paso a mi niña?

\- Nana se desmayó no reacciona.

\- Hay que llevarla donde la atienden, por favor ayúdenme.

\- Si no te preocupes yo la llevo, sacándola en sus brazos, para llevarla con el doctor que la atendía.

Al llegar el doctor los recibió, inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba, últimamente en los últimos meses, la enfermedad de Helena se había agravado cada vez más, la depresión, el que ella no comiera, el que todo el tiempo se la pasaba llorando, no ayudaba a su cuerpo a recuperarse.

El doctor la atendió inmediatamente y la interno, al salir pregunto si alguien la acompañaba, inmediatamente…

\- Yo doctor, yo la acompaño dijo Nana.

\- Pero va a estar bien, verdad dijo Albert.

\- Williams, si quiere yo me quedo, tu ve a tu casa, Candy te está esperando.

Albert, sabía que no se podía quedar lo podían reconocer y si se supiera a quien estaba acompañando se podría malinterpretar, así que hizo lo correcto en ese momento, se fue, pero ya no fue a su casa ya que era tarde, ya no le daba tiempo de ir a comer a su casa, ya que tenía unas citas en la tarde, mejor decidió esperar a George en su despacho, para atender sus citas y después saber que había pasado con Helena.

Ya estando atendiendo a Helena, el doctor le dijo que si no se cuidaba podría acelerar lo inevitable, más pronto de lo que se esperaba.

\- si doctor entiendo, solo que tengo cosas que realizar lo siento.

\- Helena, tendrás que descansar más, entiende los medicamentos son experimentales, así que no se, si van a funcionar o no, entiendes.

\- Si, me puedo ir.

\- Si, solo te voy a firmar tu salida.

George, abordo al doctor. - Puedo hablar con usted.

\- Es usted familiar de la señora.

\- No de hecho, no.

DOCTOR- Entonces no puedo decirle nada, sin la autorización de la señora, lo siento.

Dejando a un George intrigado, realmente necesitaba saber la situación, para poder abordarla, si no era necesario que Albert, supiera eso era lo mejor, entre menos se viera involucrado con ella, para su vida, para su matrimonio, era lo mejor.

Vio salir a Nana, del cuarto iba a pagar por la cuenta cuando, George la detuvo, señora ¿Cómo está?

\- No creo que sea de su incumbencia, ya ve quien debe preguntar ¿Dónde está? Se fue así, sin más, no le importa lo que a mi niña le pase.

\- Aunque no lo crea se fue preocupado, solo que él, tiene deberes que atender, ahora tiene una familia, usted debe entender eso.

\- Pues no sé, como mi niña, puede amarlo así, si él, nunca la quiso, como mi niña aun lo quiere, no lo sé, le pido que se vaya, dígale a su patrón que, si quiere saber que la busque, que le pregunte directamente a ella.

\- Está bien señora, cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en buscarme, estaré a sus órdenes.

Helena, fue dada de alta regresando a su casa, nana lo vi, nana dios esta tan guapo que no puedo creerlo, crees que se preocupó, como lo viste.

\- Hay niña deja de pensar en él, no te quiere, si te llevo al hospital, pero de ahí se fue a ver a su mujer.

\- Si lo sé, ya no lo vi cuando salí, no importa nana, el hecho fue que lo vi, soy tan feliz, de verdad es lo que necesito él, es mi medicina.

-0000000000000000000000000-

Candy, al no ver que Albert llego le dijo a Dorotty que la acompañara, a su cita con el nuevo cliente….

\- Pero Sra. Candy, el señor se va a molestar, ya ve que él, no le gusta que usted haga esas cosas.

\- Lo estuve esperando, pero debe estar ocupado como para que yo le dé más cargas, esto lo puedo hacer sola, anda acompáñame, pedí vernos en un café para que no se malinterpreten las cosas, me acompañaras tú y Frederick.

No estaré sola, así que anda vamos porque este contrato será muy beneficioso, vamos dile al chófer que nos lleve, de regreso pasare a la oficina de mi marido y le platicare todo, ya verás que no se molesta.

Así, se fueron a la ciudad, en la cual ya los esperaba el nuevo socio…

ERNESTO WILSON, Haba tratado de entablar una relación con Candy, pero con su nombre no podría así que con ayuda de algunas personas hizo que le arreglaran unos documentos falsos, para poder presentarse ante ella con otro nombre Gregory Sanpayó, sabía que si se presentaba con su nombre verdadero jamás podría hacer negocios con ella.

Esa es la razón, de crear una nueva identidad, así como una nueva compañía bajo otro nombre, se quería destruir todo lo que amaba Albert, y eso era su nueva mujer, como hacer que eso suceda solo acercándose lo más posible a lo que más ama.

ERNESTO WILSON- alias Gregory Sanpayo- Sra. es un placer conocerla.

\- El gusto es mío.

\- Vaya, nunca imagine que la dueña sería una mujer tan bella.

\- Sr. le pido que nos adentremos al tema, no quiero tardarme ya que mi esposo me espera y no quiero que se enfade porque me tardo.

\- No, por supuesto que no, bien aquí tengo mi propuesta, serian tomar sus servicios por tres años, ya que mis exportaciones son cada semana, así que usted dirá si le interesa hacer negocios conmigo.

Frederick intervino en la negociación - La señora deberá checarlo con su socio el señor Jeans Mackenzy, pero se tendría que esperar para tomar esa decisión, ya que el en estos momentos se encuentra fuera del país.

\- Así es señor, yo no puedo tomar una decisión apresurada, ya que él, lleva todo el trabajo operacional, yo sé que desea una respuesta pronto, pero entiéndeme yo no me puedo mover sin mi socio, le pido si e da una semana para recibir su respuesta.

\- La esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, tomando su mano y besando su dorso.

Candy, inmediatamente la aparto de él retirándose, ya pasaban de las cinco así que fue al corporativo…

. Gatita, que agradable sorpresa, me imagino que vienes a ver al tío, pero que, no estaba contigo.

\- No, de hecho, no vengo de otro lugar solo que estaba cerca y decidí pasar a platicar con él.

\- Salió, tuvo cita con unos clientes no creo que regrese, mejor vete a tu casa y haya lo esperas.

\- Pues sí, bueno me voy salúdame a Anny, dile que no me ha visitado.

\- Si le diré, con el embarazo, ya sabes anda muy cansada.

Candy, solo bajo la vista en cuanto Archie, le dijo eso.

En la noche Albert, llego tarde a la mansión ya pasaba de la media noche, la cita con los inversionistas se prolongó hasta esa hora, llego sin hacer ruido ya que Candy estaba profundamente dormida, así que solo se acostó a su lado.

Al siguiente día, no desayuno solo se levantó muy temprano y se fue tenía una cita muy temprano, le dijo a Dorrotty, que no molestara a Candy que la dejara dormir, que él, tenía mucho trabajo pero que trataría de llegar temprano.

Ese día Candy, recibía un arreglo florar gigante, pensando que era de Albert, lo puso en el vestíbulo, realmente se emocionó cuando lo recibió, Albert siempre le había mandado rosas, esta vez eran Alcatraces se le hizo raro, pero pensó quizás no encontró rosas.

-00000000000000000000-

En el corporativo…

Albert recibía una nota con varias fotografías de Ernesto y Candy juntos, en un café solo salían ellos dos, como si estuvieran en una cita.

Albert, al verlos se quedó en Shock, pregunto a su secretaria quien había dejado ese paquete en su despacho.

\- señor, cuando yo llegue ese paquete ya estaba ahí.

\- Me está diciendo que cualquiera puede entrar a mi despacho y nadie sabe, voy a salir cancela todas mis citas.

George, venia llegando, como ya te vas, si tenemos varias citas.

\- Voy a matar en este momento a Ernesto Wilson…

\- Como crees no, vamos a tu despacho y hablamos.

\- No tengo tempo para hablar, voy a ir a matarlo, eso es lo que voy hacer, no voy a permitir que se meta con mi mujer, esta vez no.

\- Pero de que hablas, cual mujer, si lo dices por Helena.

\- No estoy hablando de Helena George, sino de Candy, mira…no sé qué quiere conseguir, pero esta vez lo voy a matar.

\- Cálmate, ve y habla con Candy, que te explique qué hacía con él.

Albert, estaba tan enojado que no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo de imaginar a Candy con Ernesto en la situación que fuera lo mataba de celos, más aún que hacía con el ahí, se lo tenía que explicar ahora mismo, saliendo para la mansión.

-0000000000000000000000000-

En la mansión Albert, llegaba, pero sumamente furioso, entrando como alma que lleva el diablo, gritándole a Candy, cuando se percata del ramo de flores que estaba en el vestíbulo, lo tomo y lo tiro al suelo.

\- Señor, al verlo que estaba muy enojado- se le ofrece algo.

\- Donde esta Candy.

\- Esta en las caballerizas.

Albert, ni siquiera termino de escucharla dirigiéndose para las caballerizas, al llegar la vio ahí que estaba ensillando su caballo.

Candy, al verlo- Mi amor a que debo esta sorpresa, pensé que estabas en la empresa, acercándose para abrazarlo.

Albert, estaba tan furioso que de inmediato la aparto de él, tomándola de las muñecas, dime cuando te viste con Ernesto Wilson, para que se vieron, gritándole, a que fuiste a verlo, que tenías que tratar con él.

Candy, hasta tembló de verlo tan molesto, fue, fue porque quiere contratarnos para que le llevemos su mercancía para Europa, pero, no…

Amor de que hablas, yo no me vi con ningún Ernesto, fui a tratar asuntos con un nuevo cliente sí, pero no se llama Ernesto sino Gregory Sanpayo, te lo iba a platicar, eso fue ayer por la tarde, te fui a buscar a tu oficina, pero no estabas.

\- Me dijiste que esos trámites ya no los llevarías tú, me mentiste… mirándola a los ojos, con mucha rabia.

\- Si amor solo que Jeans, esta fuera del país, ayer te lo iba a decir en la comida, inclusive que me acompañaras, pero no viniste, tenía que hablar con él, además no fui sola, fui con el secretario de Jeans, Frederick, aparte fue Dorotty, conmigo.

-Quedamos que tú ya no llevarías ese trabajo, lo hablamos y que es lo que haces me desobedeces, ahora esas flores quien te las envió.

\- Que, acaso no fuiste tú.

Albert, se le quedo mirando con ojos de desaprobación, sabia quien las había mandado, que es lo que estaba tratando de hacer, sabía que tenía que tener cuidado, Ernesto era un hombre de cuidado, ya antes había tenido altercados con él, lo de Helena fue la gota que derramo el vaso, pero a Candy no iba a permitir que se acercara, eso no.

Escúchame bien Candy, porque solo lo voy a decir una vez, te prohíbo, te prohíbo que tengas tratos con Ernesto Wilson o con Gregory Sanpayo, no quiero que te vuelvas a ver con él, bajo ninguna circunstancia, más vale que me hagas caso.

Candy, que ya estaba al punto de la furia, al igual que Albert, -Siempre me he mantenido al margen de tus asuntos de tu empresa, así que te pido que tu hagas lo mismo, tu sabias que yo no iba a renunciar a llevar la naviera, ahora no sé porque te pones así.

\- No te quiero ver con ese tipo, no me hagas que tome otras medidas más drásticas, ya te lo dije te lo prohíbo, sino me veré en la necesidad, de que te desprendas de la naviera definitivamente.

Candy, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, -que dices, como que me lo prohíbes, pero que te pasas, es mi empresa, tú no puedes solo venir y decirme que me deshaga de mi empresa, solo porque no quieres que haga tratos con una persona.

Tu sabes que yo no me voy a desprender de la naviera, es mi herencia, mi legado, el legado de Anthony, así que, aunque te moleste, yo seguiré con mi empresa te guste o no y no me vuelvas a decir con quien o no hacer tratos, subiéndose al caballo muy molesta para salir a cabalgar.

\- Candy, ven acá, que aún no terminamos esta conversación, no me puedes dejar así, con las palabras en la boca, Candy baja de ese caballo, aun no terminamos de hablar.

Candy, ya montada en su caballo, no sé qué más debamos hablar, ya te lo dije con los asuntos de la naviera no te metas, comenzando a trotar el caballo, Jeans le había dicho que nunca montara su caballo cuando estuviera molesta o enojada, ya que los caballos sienten la energía de quien los monta y si sienten esa energía negativa se les trasmitía, corría el riesgo de molestar al caballo y que la tirara.

Salió tan molesta después de la discusión con Albert, que ni siquiera se fijó que no había amarrado bien los cinchos.

Albert, estaba tan molesto que se fue a su despacho para tomar un trago, que lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Cuando de repente, se escuchó un grito, hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, el relinchido del caballo salir corriendo…

Candy, al cruzar por una baya el caballo estaba tan estresado, que cuando se negó a brincar, se levantó en dos patas, dejando caer a Candy, a un costado.

Albert, salió corriendo a ver qué pasaba, ahí estaba Candy tirada, el caballo salió huyendo por el temor de lo que acababa de ocurrir, - Mi amor pero que te paso, acercándose gritando ayuda, ayúdenme…

La levanto en brazos para llevarla al hospital, rápido Marcelo hay que llevar a la señora al hospital, Albert, estaba demasiado asustado por lo que sucedió, temía que Candy le hubiera ocurrido algo malo ya que no despertaba.

El doctor del hospital, la atendió inmediatamente…

Albert se agarraba la cabeza, no sabía que hacer, pero si algo le pasaba se moriría, sería su culpa por discutir con ella.

George, llego al hospital, pero que paso con la Sra. Candy, ¿Qué paso?

\- Discutimos, subió al caballo no sé, el caballo la tumbo, es mi culpa, poniéndose en cuclillas dejando su rostro entre sus rodillas.

\- Fue un accidente, debes dejar de culparte.

En ese momento salió el doctor familiar de la Sra. Andlay

\- Yo doctor, soy su esposo.

\- La señora está bien, no se rompió nada, a pesar de la caída no repercutió en su físico, solo que…

\- Solo que Doctor, pasa algo.

\- Lo siento la señora estaba embarazada tenía poco tiempo acaso un mes, no pudimos hacer nada, cuando llego ya se había desprendido, con una pequeña hemorragia, pero está bien se podrá volver a embarazar.

Lo lamento…

Albert, estaba en shock, como que Candy estaba embarazada, pero cuanto tenia...

\- Es probable que ella, no lo supiera estaba acaso no más de un mes, así que con cualquier movimiento brusco hubiera pasado, mas con una caída así, puede pasar a verla.

Albert, solo se agarraba la cabeza, dios George, ahora que voy hacer, como se lo voy a decir, le digo que perdió a nuestro bebe, como le digo que fue mi culpa, que por que discutimos.

\- Tranquilo, debes estar tranquilo cuando estés con ella, sino ella se puede poner peor, anda debes de tranquilizarte antes de hablar con ella.

Albert, solo se pegaba e la cabeza, es que fue mi culpa, no lo entiendes esto la va a devastar.

Cuando Candy, despertó Albert estaba junto a ella, le acariciaba el rostro…

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso?

Albert, sin dejar de acariciarla, le dijo te caíste del caballo, te trajimos aquí, pero estas bien.

En ese momento Candy sintió una punzada en el vientre con mucho dolor, hayyy, me duele el vientre…

\- Candy, mi amor lo siento, pero te lo tengo que decir, estabas embarazada y con la caída, lo perdiste.

Candy, solo quedo en shock, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, hasta que pudo emitir un sonido noooo, dime que no es cierto, yo no sabía que estaba embarazada, si lo hubiera sabido no me hubiera subido al caballo, fue mi culpa.

Albert, también comenzó a llorar, no amor en todo caso fue mía, por llegar a reclamarte algo que no debí, perdóname.

Candy, solo se encogió en la sabana y solo dijo déjame sola, solo déjame sola.

Albert, salió de la habitación, sabía que Candy estaba muy perturbada, que no sería fácil recuperase, pero si era necesario el estaría a su lado hasta que ella estuviera bien. - George no sé cuándo podre ir a la oficina, por favor solo ocúpate.

\- Si, yo me encargo no te preocupes y lo siento mucho.

A Candy la dieron de alta después de dos días, Albert la llevo en brazos hasta su habitación, Candy no hablaba, solo estaba con la mirada perdida, muy triste.

Albert, le pidió a Dorrotty, que estuviera al pendiente de ella, que no se le separara ni un instante, ya que él, tenía que ir a la oficina, tenía que firmar algunos documentos y no podía seguir postergándolo.

Dorotty, subió a ver a Dorotty, solo la abrazo le dijo- llora Candy, llora saca todo lo que tengas dentro y después te repondrás, no eres la única que estas sufriendo con todo esto el Sr. también está muy afligido, te tienes que recuperar.

\- Porque Dorotty, porque ni siquiera lo sabía, yo nunca hubiera atentado contra el, si lo supiera, jamás me hubiera subido.

\- Así pasan las cosas, a veces no te enteras hasta meses después, en este caso tenías poco tiempo, no debes de culparte, anda solo llora todo lo que quieras, pero después deberás ser la mujer fuerte de antes.

Candy, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando Albert, llego de la oficina Candy, estaba más tranquila, - podemos hablar le dijo.

\- Amor no solo te tienes que recuperar, si solo eso, lo demás no importa, dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Perdóname, por no decirte, las cosas se salieron de control, yo no debí ir a esa cita, sin tu permiso y por haber subido a ese caballo, Albert yo no lo sabía, de verdad.

\- sssshhh, no importa, sé que no fue tu culpa, no debes de sentirte responsable fue un accidente con respecto a Ernesto, tampoco es tu culpa, es que él y yo tenemos desavenencias desde hace tiempo, pero ahora no te preocupes por eso, solo debes de recuperarte, es lo que más me importa solo tu recuperación.

Anda vamos a dormir sí, me preocupé mucho por ti, al ver que no despertabas, comenzó a llorar, yo solo, me vi ahí sin ti que…

Candy, se acercó para abrasarlo era cierto lo que Dorrotty, le dijo- él también estaba sufriendo, los dos sufrían solo restaba ser fuerte para recuperarse de esa perdida, aunque sintiera un vacío, ella tendría que ser fuerte para poder apoyarlo en su sufrimiento.

-00000000000000000000-

Pasaron 2 meses desde esos sucesos, Candy físicamente ya estaba muy bien, solo que Albert, no había querido tener intimidad con ella por miedo a lastimarla, realmente no quería que ella se sintiera mal.

Opto por dormir en otra habitación en lo que ella se recuperaba, deseaba estar con ella, pero entendía que una perdida como esa, no podía solo recuperarse de la noche a la mañana, sino que tendría que tener su tiempo.

Albert, estaba planeando en hacer un viaje para que ellos se recuperaran, sanaran sus heridas, así que planeaba arreglar todo para poder irse sin preocupaciones.

Helena, había ido a ver sus finanzas como en los últimos meses, la enfermedad se había extendido cada día mas, aunque no se le notaba por el maquillaje que usaba, si se denotaba cansada.

Encontrándose los dos en el pasillo…

\- Helena, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, podemos hablar.

\- No, creo que sea conveniente.

\- Por favor, solo un momento.

\- Esta bien pasa a mi despacho.

\- Por favor, pasa siéntate.

\- Gracias, es solo que no, mejor me voy, creo que no está bien.

\- Helena dime, ya estás aquí.

\- Estoy muriendo, tengo una enfermedad, en donde me sentenciaron a muerte, ya no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, no se quizás unos dos o tres meses, no más.

Albert, solo la miro, con tristeza, pero estás segura, ya te dijo el doctor, quizás si vez a otro, puedas buscar una segunda opinión.

\- Ya la busqué y me dijeron lo mismo, no hay nada que hacer, a lo que vengo a pedirte en ese momento se intentó parar, pero sus fuerzas no la dejaron desvaneciéndose en el asiento.

Albert, inmediatamente se acerco fue a su baño, trajo un poco de sales y se las puso para que reaccionara, ¿estás bien?

\- Si últimamente me pasa muy a menudo, pero estoy bien, solo quería que supieras que nunca quise lastimarte, que aun te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo y lo de Ernesto, no sabes cómo me arrepiento, el no haber confiado en ti.

\- Eso ya quedo en el pasado, no debes afligirte por eso, lamento mucho por lo que estás pasando, de verdad, si en algo puedo ayudarte, no dudes en pedirlo.

Helena, se levantó para salir, sabes si hay algo que me gustaría, aunque no sé, si deba pedirlo.

\- Solo pídelo, Helena a pesar de todo yo te guardo un cariño, aunque las cosas entre nosotros no terminaron en los mejores términos, te tengo cariño y guardo un buen recuerdo de nuestra relación.

\- Voy a sonar egoísta, pero es lo que más deseo, solo regálame un tiempo contigo, un tiempo donde tú puedas conversar conmigo, leas para mí, imaginar que aún tenemos aquello que alguna vez tuvimos.

\- Helena, sabes que eso no podré hacerlo, estoy casado, no puedo volver a tener una relación contigo.

\- No me malentiendas, no me refiero a que haya entre nosotros intimidad, solo que me visites, tomes el, te conmigo, platicar, me leas un libro, solo déjame imaginar que nada ha cambiado, hazlo como mi última voluntad, solo un poquito de tiempo.

Albert, se quedó muy pensativo, era una situación delicada, estaba ante una situación, entre el honor y el deber, pero que debía hacer, le estaba pidiendo algo que realmente podía hacer, pero, por otro lado, aunque no tuviera intimidad le estaría faltando a Candy.

\- No te prometo nada, solo lo pensare.

\- Esta bien, saliendo de su oficina.

Albert, solo se quedó pensado, si él, fuera el que estuviera en ese caso, que haría, como actuaria, que sería lo último que desearía, recordando sus palabras (un poquito de tiempo para mi). Pero que hacer es su última voluntad, pero si Candy se enterara que es lo que pensaría.

Tomo una copa de Whisky para poder aclarar sus ideas, realmente estaba muy ofuscado con la noticia que Helena le dio, si le ponía la debida atención, se le notaba los rastros de la enfermedad, no sabía que decisión tomar.

Por un lado, el estado emocional de Candy, estaba mejor cada día, ya comenzaba a sonreír y por el otro el rostro de Helena, con una enfermedad incurable.

Volviendo a la felicidad, cuando de ti depende la felicidad de alguien más, que debes hacer, cual sería tu posición, cuando alguien te pide algo que tu solo puedes hacer, pero puedes perder tu propia felicidad al hacerlo.

CONTINUARAS….

Bueno chicas aquí una entrega más de esta historia, recuerden que, en esa época, las mujeres estaban muy reprimidas y tenían que pedir permiso para todo, pero en fin la historia así es, tiene que haber altibajos para ver si el amor de estos rubios puede ser de acero.

¿Qué harías tú, si alguien te pidiera lo que nuestro rubio le pidieron, te negarías? Pero piensa objetivamente no dejes que el amor hacia la pareja te ciegue, si alguien un amor del pasado te pidiera un poquito de tiempo, solo un poco, ¿Qué contestarías?

Ya saben las espero en el próximo capítulo, espero sus reviw, ya saben que adoro leerlos, bueno aquí las veo, ya saben por la XEW, RADIO.


	15. Chapter 15

Volviendo a la felicidad, cuando de ti depende la felicidad de alguien más, que debes hacer, cual sería tu posición, cuando alguien te pide algo que tu solo puedes hacer, pero puedes perder tu propia felicidad al hacerlo.

George entro después a la oficina de Albert, lo encontró ahí con una copa en la mano muy pensativo- te pasa algo pregunto.

\- Helena se va a morir.

\- Vaya, ya lo sabes.

\- Tu lo sabias…

\- Si apenas me llego un informe, pensé que estaba mintiendo, pero, no es así, su expediente ya lo checo un doctor amigo mío, en verdad está muy mal.

Albert, se agarra su rostro con las dos manos, ¿Por qué? Aun es joven, no me lo imaginaba siempre la vi bien y ahora.

\- Así es la vida, ella ya vendió todas sus propiedades, la mayoría de sus pertenencias de valor, es la razón por la cual pidió que al no estar su dinero pase a su nana, mejor dicho, a su madre.

\- Si lo sé, tiene miedo que la familia de su ex esposo la despoje de su dinero.

\- Te conozco, hay algo más, para estar como estas.

\- Así es, me pidió algo que aún no se, si podré hacerlo, es muy difícil por un lado deseo hacerlo, por otro no sé.

\- Solo lo que vayas hacer, procura que no afecte a Candy.

\- Ese precisamente es el problema, que directa o indirectamente la afectaría, ella me pidió que la acompañe en sus últimos momentos, que le regale un poquito de mi tiempo para estar con ella.

\- ¿Qué vas hacer?

\- No, lo sé, aun no, lo sé.

-0000000000000000000000000-

En la mansión Candy, estaba cortando las rosas del jardín cuando llego Jeans a visitarla…

\- Srta. Candy, pero mira nada más, que bonita se ve, le sienta muy bien el estar casada.

\- Hasta cuando, podrás decirme Señora.

\- Nunca, para mí siempre serás la Srta. Candy, pero dime que no te da gusto verme.

Candy, comenzó a llorar, claro que me da gusto, si te e extrañado mucho, dándole un golpe con un puño en el brazo.

\- Auch dolio…

\- Donde, has estado todo este tiempo.

\- En el paraíso.

\- Esa mirada la conozco, Jeans, estás enamorado, dime de quien se trata.

\- mmm no sé, si deba, solo sé que es hermosa sabes, desde que la conocí quede prendado de ella.

\- De verdad, me da gusto, al menos uno de los dos está feliz.

Jeans, la tomo del mentón…

\- Candy que pasa, no te veo feliz, ¿Qué tienes?, Williams te hizo algo, acaso el.

\- No, al contrario, no es por él, estoy triste por otra razón, estaba embarazada, me caí del caballo y lo perdí, aun, no sé, cómo superar esto.

Jeans, la abrasa con ternura, hay señorita Candy que voy hacer contigo, vamos eres joven tu volverás a concebir, ya lo veras, además estas cosas pasan, anda tranquila te debes poner bien.

\- Tienes razón, debo ponerme bien, te quedaras a comer.

\- No, solo vine a visitarte, me regreso de inmediato, solo voy a pasar a saludar a Williams, me veré con Frederick y me voy de nuevo.

\- Espero conocerla.

\- Pronto, muy pronto.

-00000000000000000000-

En el corporativo, se encontraba Albert, viendo unos documentos cuando la secretaria entro.

\- Sr. lo buscan.

Cuando entra Nana, casi atropellando a la secretaria.

_ yo me gustaría hablar con usted.

\- Esta bien pasa por favor, cuando Albert, cerró la puerta lo que vio le congelo la sangre, Nana estaba de rodillas ante él.

\- Por favor se lo ruego, se lo imploro, con el corazón en la mano, le pido que vaya a ver a mi niña, es lo último que usted puede hacer por ella, (llorando)

\- Por favor Nana, levántate no hagas eso, yo no soy nadie, para que te arrodilles ante mí.

\- Solo dígame, que usted va a ir a verla, solo unos minutos, es todo lo que le pido, mi niña se está muriendo, en verdad ella no está mintiendo.

\- Lo se Nana, solo que yo, sabes me sentiría que le estaría faltando a mi mujer, entienda si me ven entrar al departamento de Helena, pensaran que voy por otras razones.

Nana, seguía llorando, solo unos minutos, si usted quiere, aunque sea en la noche, ella lo espera de verdad, en las últimas semanas la enfermedad la está consumiendo, no hace más que preguntar si usted fue a verla.

No quiere dormir por estar esperándolo, realmente me parte el corazón, verla de ese modo, se me escapa de las manos no poder hacer nada, usted sabe que mi dolor no es de una sirvienta, es mi hija, la que está en esa cama, es mi niña.

-Está bien, solo que no podre quedarme mucho tiempo, espero y me sepa entender que no es porque no quiera, sino porque no puedo ofrecer más.

\- Esta bien, solo que la vaya a visitar, con eso ella estará bien.

Ya al haberse ido la Nana, Albert llamo a George…

\- Pues que te puedo decir, yo en tu situación, no sé, que haría realmente, me preocupa que te vean y te causen un conflicto con Candy.

\- No sé, no me siento bien con todo esto, quisiera platicarlo con Candy, pero después de lo del bebe, no se siento que le puede afectar, en estos momentos apenas se está recuperando, ya le veo una sonrisa.

Si, se lo digo y no lo entiende, no sé, como vaya a reaccionar con todo esto puede ser muy abrumador.

\- Lo sé, realmente es muy delicado, en tu posición, lo que te están pidiendo es, no sé, como describirlo, pero si ya tomaste una decisión.

\- Voy acompañarla hasta el final, sé que Candy, lo va entender, no le diré nada por el momento, hasta que pase lo inevitable, le contare todo y el porqué de mi decisión, sé que los sentimientos de mi mujer son buenos, sé que me va entender.

-000000000000000000000-

Esa misma tarde llego Albert, a visitar a Helena, compro un ramo de margaritas, no creyó prudente llevarle rosas, ya que esas eran para Candy.

En cuanto entro al departamento Helena, su nana corrió a la recamara para avisarle que él, había llegado.

\- Rápido Nana, dame mi maquillaje para verme bonita, anda ve y ofrécele un té, quizás un whiskys sabes que le gusta.

\- Si, mi niña, cuando salió de la recamara fue a ver a Albert, no sabe cómo se lo agradezco, el que usted este aquí para mi niña le devolverá la vida.

\- Solo espero hacerla feliz, en sus últimos momentos, entro a la habitación, al ver a Helena se estremeció, realmente la vio demacrada, sin vida, casi consumida por la enfermedad, aun así, le dio ánimo.

Te ves hermosa, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, solo pase a saludarte.

\- Con que estés aquí, me acabas de cambiar mi mundo, muchas gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mí, sabes te extrañe mucho, pero siéntate gustas un té, café, whiskys.

\- No nada, solo pasé un momento a saludarte, te traje flores.

\- Gracias, son hermosas porque tú me las regalaste.

\- Me dijo Nana, que casi no quieres comer, tienes que comer para recuperarte.

\- Si, te prometo hacer el esfuerzo, realmente me cuesta, pero lo intentare.

\- Helena, no puedo darte mucho tiempo, créeme es lo que más quisiera, solo que tú sabes.

\- Si, lo sé, conque vengas a saludarme es más que suficiente, para mí.

\- Tengo que irme, pasare en el transcurso de la semana, solo trata de descansar, le da un beso en la frente y sale de la habitación, se despide de nana, se retira.

\- Muchas gracias, esto jamás lo olvidare.

Albert, sentía que le faltaba la respiración, jamás pensó regresar a ese lugar, donde algún tiempo fue feliz, en otro tuvo la peor de sus decepciones y ahora tenía la peor de sus frustraciones, realmente ella estaba muriendo.

Se dirigió a su casa, aunque se quedó un rato antes de entrar en el portón, analizando lo que le acaba de suceder, realmente que sentía por Helena, cariño, compasión, amor, no amor no ese estaba entregado en definitiva a su Candy, no tenía la menor duda, solo un grato recuerdo le unía a Helena, pero con eso bastaba para sentirse devastado.

Cuando llego salió Candy, a su encuentro, Albert, la abrazo como si fuera la última vez que la vería.

\- Amor, que pasa.

\- Nada mi vida, solo de imaginar que algo te suceda, me hace sentirme vulnerable, solo eso, ven subamos necesito descansar, Albert, realmente se sentía cansado mentalmente, esa visita que hizo lo dejo, aturdido.

\- Voy a bajar por tu cena, quieres ducharte primero y después cenar.

\- No, mi vida, solo ven abrásame, no me sueltes solo quiero sentir tu calor.

Candy, sintió que algo pasaba, lo presentía, pero no deducía que era, él estaba extraño realmente se veía, triste entonces recordó aquella perdida dos meses atrás, será por eso, pensó, sintiéndose aún peor.

Pensando que él, aun no podía superarlo, sintiendo que algo entre ellos se rompió, ese día, como recuperar lo que tenían, antes de esa tragedia, como recuperar esa cercanía que tenían, si ahora hasta dormían en habitaciones separadas.

Solo lo abraso, se recostó sobre su pecho, comenzó a platicar- amor sabes vino Jeans, a visitarme.

\- Si, lo sé, paso a verme al corporativo, dice que se ha enamorado, se le ve muy sonriente.

\- Si, me da gusto, aunque no sé, no dejo de ponerme un poco celosa.

Albert, se levantó y la miro a los ojos, que fue eso.

\- No, amor no me malentiendas, celosa porque ya no podre comunicarme con el, como antes lo hacía, nuestra conexión va más allá de una relación carnal y lo sabes.

\- Claro que lo sé, lo que ustedes los une es irrompible, aun estando yo, ustedes tienen un lenguaje único, pero aun que él no este contigo, eso no creo que cambie, sonriendo, pensé que nunca lo diría.

\- Te amo amor, eso no lo dudes.

\- No, si no lo dudo, pero me alegro que se haya enamorado, así sé que usted señora mía, es eso solo mía.

Candy, se acercó para besarlo, quería sentir el calor de su esposo, comenzó a besarlo por el cuello, tomando la iniciativa.

\- Mi vida, no, créeme qué me muero de ganas, solo que aún es muy pronto, me da miedo lastimarte, en verdad, no quiero que nada te pase.

Candy, solo asintió con la cabeza, se acomodó en su regazo para estar un rato así con él, ahí solo sintiendo su calor.

Albert, solo la abrasaba, acariciando su pelo, realmente se moría de ganas de hacerle el amor, pero el temor que lo invadía era más grande, así, que quería esperar por lo menos otro mes, para poder estar con ella.

-00000000000000000-

Helena, como si fuera magia parecía haberse recuperado, se le veía más fresca de su cutis, mas rozagante, las visitas esporádicas de Albert, la ayudaban a seguir adelante, aunque la realidad era otra, su enfermedad la carcomía por dentro.

Eso no cambiaba, ella tendría un final muy pronto, aun así, era optimista, le decía a su Nana, que la ayudara para arreglarse, le cepillaba el cabello, ese cabello negro ondulado que hacía que su piel se viera aún más blanca, se maquillaba y solo esperaba por su visita.

Por las tardes Albert, pasaba a veces se quedaba más tiempo, otras solo unos momentos, pero para Helena, con eso bastaba para llenarse de vida.

Pero lo que no sabía Albert, que ya los cuchicheos entre las personas que ya lo habían visto que frecuentaba a Helena, comenzaron a divulgarse, entre las personas del lugar, eso bastaría para que no tardando llegara a los oídos de Candy, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Albert, realmente cada vez que visitaba a Helena, sentía un nudo en la garganta, después de salir de ahí, que por lo regular la visitaba después de terminar su trabajo en el corporativo, pero últimamente con todo el trabajo que tenia se le dificultaba mucho el salir temprano del corporativo, después ir a visitar a Helena, llegaba muy tarde a su casa.

Ya a Candy, ni la veía en las noches, para no despertarla se iba a otra habitación.

Esa situación, se estaba tornando recurrente.

\- William, deberías hablar con Candy, de esto, de esta situación.

\- No, no puedo aun no, créeme me siento como un miserable, a veces siento que ya me está superando, realmente salgo devastado después de visitar a Helena, aunque hace un esfuerzo por verse bien, cada vez la veo más desmejorada.

\- Lo sé, yo también pase a visitarla, aunque si se entera mi mujer, es capaz de pedirme el divorcio.

\- Solo espero que Candy, lo entienda en su momento.

-0000000000000000000000000-

Con la reputación que precedía a Helena y las constantes apariciones en su departamento, que vaya, que no pasaba desapercibido, deduciendo que al no recibir más caballeros el, era su benefactor en turno.

Candy, fue con Anny, de compras a la ciudad, ya que su bebe ya había nacido y como crecen tan rápido necesitaba hacer compras, lo que noto, que cada vez que se metían a una tienda saludaba a las señoras y al voltearse se escuchaban los cuchicheos, las risitas.

Inclusive en el restaurant, en el cual pasaron a comer, todas las señoras que sabían que ella era la señora Andlay, solo cuchichiaban y se reían.

_ Anny, si te diste cuenta que desde que llegamos a la ciudad, las señoras que conocemos cuchichean y se ríen.

\- No, te lo quería decir, pero es verdad, no se me di cuenta desde la primera tienda a la que entramos.

Aun así, no le dieron importancia, Candy, se fue a su casa, y Anny, se fue a una tertulia en la tarde a la cual Candy, no quiso asistir, ahí fue cuando Anny, se enteró del porque tanto cuchicheo.

La señora Potter, con todo el veneno que tenía _ Ya sabes querida, quien está en el ojo del huracán en estos momentos, disfrutando, con una sonrisa, entre viendo que estaba disfrutando la bomba que iba a soltar.

\- No, quien, que pasa.

\- Pues que Helenita, el martirio de cualquier mujer casada, ahora tiene su víctima de nuevo.

\- Victima, de quien se trata, ella si sabía quién era Helena, ya que siempre hablaban de ella en las reuniones plagadas de chisme, uno de los chismes siempre era, quien era el nuevo benefactor.

\- Pues querida cuídate porque no dudo que tu esposo, pase por ahí también.

Anny, se puso seria, contesto- Yo sé que mi esposo me es fiel, no creo que él, tenga la necesidad de visitar a esa señora.

\- Pues quien sabe, ya vez el matrimonio el momento, no tienen mucho de que se acaban de casar y ya es de nuevo el benefactor de la señora Larsson, jajajajaja

Anny, solo frunció el ceño, en señal de molestia, se enteró que ese personaje pasaba casi todas las noches a visitarla, que lo habían visto comprar flores, que ella había dejado de atender a sus otros amantes, para darle prioridad al personaje en cuestión.

Cuando ya no pudo más, solo se despidió, saliendo del lugar muy aturdida, ella sabía de quien se trataba, no podía creerlo, quería ir a su oficina y reclamarle, gritarle como le estaba haciendo todo esto a Candy, pero quien era ella para hacerlo.

Solo se metería en problemas con Archivald, se fue a su casa, pensando cuando Candy, se entere, como va a tomar las cosas, lejos de eso si le pasara a ella, el dilema era decírselo o solo callar hasta que se enterara por alguien más, pero si fuera ella, le gustaría saberlo para no pasar por la vergüenza, que ahora sin ser ella, la afectada ya sentía.

Que hacer solo se quedó ahí pensando en su recamara, hasta que llego Archivald.

\- Mi amor, pero que haces aquí muy triste, te pasa algo, él bebe está bien.

Anny, muy molesta solo se levantó, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo- en este momento me vas a decir si, tu sabes que William, tiene una amante.

\- Queee, no que yo sepa, como crees, si el ama a Candy, con locura jamás le haría eso.

\- Pues el chisme, esta por todas partes, es cuestión de tiempo para que Candy, se entere, dios no quisiera estar en sus zapatos.

\- Pero es solo eso chismes, Anny, tu no comentes nada, no vayas a provocar un problema donde no lo hay.

\- Si, verdad tengo que callar, porque es el patriarca, es eso, porque no puedo hablar de él, si yo estuviera en el lugar de Candy, no me gustaría enterarme por esas brujas, que se regocijan porque te está pasando algo malo.

Candy, es mi hermana entiendes si callo siento que la estoy traicionando, comenzando a llorar.

\- Anny, no llores, mira yo no creo que ese sea el caso, de verdad yo sé que el tío, ama a Candy, siempre se le ve muy enamorado, pero entiende esas señoras solo quieren buscar 3 pies al gato, sabes que no es cayo nada bien que Candy, se haya casado con el tío.

Además, nosotros no demos meternos, es su matrimonio, que dijeron cuando tú y yo peleamos, que ya te iba a dejar y no sé qué cosas, que paso nada, solo nos reconciliamos aquí estamos en nuestro matrimonio.

Lo más seguro, que solo sea solo chismes, anda deja de llorar voy a investigar, pero aun así no podemos decir nada, voy a ducharme para cenar.

Anny, no se quedó con eso que le dijo Archie y decidió mandar un recado a la tía Elroy, sabía que la única de parar cualquier cosa que este perjudicando a la familia, era ella.

-00000000000000000000000-

Al siguiente día, en el corporativo.

\- Tío puedo platicar contigo.

\- Anda siéntate, quieres un trago…

\- No gracias, mira tío, no me voy a andar por las ramas, quiero saber si tienes una amante.

Albert, solo levanto una ceja, quien te dijo esa tontería.

-Como me haya enterado no importa, lo que quiero saber si es verdad.

\- Creo que no tengo porque darte explicaciones, de si, o si no, eso en determinado momento es cosa mía de nadie más, así que te pido que salgas de mi oficina.

Archie, solo se le quedo viendo, cualquier cosa que estés haciendo déjalo, porque no quiero ni pensar si Candy, se da cuenta, que, si las cosas siguen así, no tarda en enterarse.

Saliendo de la oficina, dando un portazo, para irse a su oficina, muy enojado por la respuesta de Albert, no hacía falta que le dijera, su cara lo delataba.

George, entro a la oficina en el momento que salía Archie, paso algo el Sr. Archie, salió muy molesto de tu oficina.

\- Pues que se enteró que tengo una amante, me vino a reclamar.

\- Pues es normal que se enteren, sabes que están muy al pendiente de lo que hace Helena, lo sabes, lo más prudente es que dejes de verla por lo menos un par de semanas, en lo que esto se calma.

\- Si eso mismo he estado pensando, realmente ya estoy demasiado abrumado, siento que no puedo más, con esto, a veces siento que voy a explotar.

Ya no sé, como evadir las preguntas de Candy, cuando llego y me ve que algo me pasa, siento ganas de confesar todo, pero no sé cómo reaccionar, no la quiero perder.

GEORGE- Pues habla con ella no se lo ocultes, es buena sé que te va entender.

-0000000000000000-

Albert, había dejado de visitar a Helena, al menos hasta que cesaran las habladurías, si acaso solo iría a visitarla unos cuantos minutos en las mañanas, pero por el momento dejo de hacerlo, ya habían pasado dos semanas.

Ese día regreso a su casa a comer, Candy, ya lo esperaba como siempre, comieron y Albert, se fue a su despacho para revisar algunas cosas, después de un rato, cuando Candy, fue a buscarlo para llevarle su café.

\- Amor, te traje tu café.

\- Mi vida, pasa gracias me hace falta.

Candy, puso la charola con el café sobre una mesa, un tanto nerviosa.

\- Te pasa algo.

\- Amor, podemos hablar.

Albert, dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo, para acercarse a ella, - claro dime mirándola a los ojos.

\- bueno no sé, como decirlo, bueno si, hay demonios Albert, te extraño tiene mucho que no compartimos la misma habitación, que siento que no hemos distanciado, suspirando.

\- Mi vida, perdóname por abandonarte, tienes razón, es verdad sentándose junto a ella, Candy, yo te amo eso no lo dudes, es solo que bueno, con lo que paso, para mí me es muy difícil estar cerca de ti y no tocarte.

\- Hable con el doctor, me dijo que ya estoy bien, que no hay motivos para estar separados.

Albert, dejo el café en la mesa, se acercó para besarla, eso dijo segura, sonriendo

\- Si, muy segura.

Albert, tomo su rostro con las manos, comenzó a besarla con una intensa pasión, que la puso sobre de el a horcajadas, posando sus manos sobre sus caderas, buscando de manera desesperante la parte donde se encuentra el dobladillo del vestido de Candy, para acariciar sus piernas.

Candy, aceptaba los besos de Albert, dejando escapar un gemido de placer, al sentir las manos de su esposo, explorando sus piernas.

Albert, seguía poseyendo su boca, devorándola beso tras beso, buscando su cuello, con sus manos las quito de sus piernas, para buscar el cierre del vestido de Candy, para despojarla de él. _ traes mucha ropa.

-Lo sé, pero debo traerla.

Cuando tocan a la puerta. Toc, toc señora, señora, era Dorortty.

\- Deja que toque hasta que se canse.

\- No sé, que necesita, déjame contestar.

\- No, amor, no, seguía besándola.

-Que pasa Dorotty.

\- Señora, necesito que autorice los bocadillos, para la tertulia de esta tarde.

\- Demonios, lo olvide, amor tengo que ir a la cocina.

\- No, mi vida, no, no vayas, deja que se las arreglen solas.

\- Lo siento amor, pero de igual manera no tardan en llegar, debo atenderlas, solo que lo olvide, dejando a Albert, amor te espero en la noche.

\- Si mi vida, la atrajo de nuevo hacia él, mejor que te parece si, me apuro en el trabajo, tu despachas a esas señoras lo más rápido y nos vamos de escapada algún lugar, para estar solos, te parece como una luna de miel.

\- De verdad mi amor.

\- Si, prepara las maletas para un fin de semana, besándola con mucha pasión.

Candy, salió del despacho, arreglándose el vestido, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Albert, salió del despacho, para irse a su oficina.

-000000000000000000000000-

En la oficina, le decía a George, que iba a salir fuera de fin de semana, que se encargara de todo que no quería ser molestado, quizás hasta se quedaría unos días más.

\- No te preocupes, descansa que buena falta te hace.

\- Sí, quiero olvidare de todo.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas?

\- hoy en la noche, avisa por favor, que preparen la villa que está en las afueras de la ciudad.

\- Sí, claro igual como cuando fue tu luna de miel, supongo.

\- Así, es amigo, esta será una segunda luna de miel.

Saliendo George para hacer todo lo que Albert le pidió, cuando entra la secretaria- Sr. lo buscan.

\- Quien, cuando ve entrar- Nana, pasa algo…

\- Mi niña, está muriendo, el doctor piensa que no va a pasar la noche, solo vine por usted para llevarlo con ella.

\- Pero ella, estaba bien, ¿qué paso?

\- Desde que dejo de visitarla, ella solo se fue apagando poco a poco, no sé ni como pero mi niña, solo está muriendo, por favor vaya con ella.

\- Si, vamos…

-00000000000000000000-

En la mansión, ya llegaba Anny, al igual que todas las señoras, que hacían labor social, desde que la tía Elroy, se fue de vacaciones era Candy, la que, hacia ese trabajo, cosa que disfrutaba, también llego la Sra. Potter, Cales, Smit, Fort,

Ya en la tertulia platicaban cuando la Sra. Potter, que se moría de ganas por contar las andanzas de la Sra. Larsson. - Ya supieron que Helena Larsson, según dicen, que ya es exclusiva de su nuevo amante.

SRA CALES- hay querida hasta ahorita no hay hombre casado que se le resista, ten cuidado dirigiéndose a Anny.

Ese comentario intrigo a Candy, ya que solo se refirió a Anny, si ella, también estaba recién casada, siguieron platicando, sin quitar el dedo del renglón.

Anny trataba de cambiar el tema.

– Bueno señoras y que sugieren que hagamos, yo estoy a favor que se haga de nuevo una puja.

\- no como creen ya las que aportaban más dinero a eso, ya se casaron, solo queda la puja de Helena.

La señora Potter con todo su veneno- No se preocupen por eso el Sr. Andlay gustoso va a pujar por ella.

Cuando todas reaccionaron, la bruja Potter, ya lo había dicho a todas luces, algunas solo carraspearon, otras solo sonrieron de incomodidad.

Candy, solo dejo su tasa en la mesita, _me disculpan voy a pedir más bocadillos, saliendo del salón.

Anny, igual se disculpó con cambiar al bebe, saliendo detrás de Candy,

Candy, Candy, por favor espérame…

Candy, entro al despacho y se le salieron las lágrimas, dime que lo que dijeron no es verdad, Albert, no es capaz de hacerme algo así.

Anny, solo agacho la cabeza, no sé, si sea verdad, pero dicen que lo han visto en su departamento, Candy, igual y son chismes, ya vez que solo están esperando para hablar de la gente.

Candy, solo limpio su lagrima, se recompuso, no les iba a dar el gusto de verla mal, fue hacia la cocina, le dijo a Dorotty, que le llevara la charola con más bocadillos y galletas.

Volvieron al salón y seguía el cuchicheo.

Bueno, que les digo hay que ver que sí, la señora Larsson acepte, con eso de que luego sus amantes son muy celosos.

\- Bueno quizás no sea bueno invitarla, digo hay muchas chicas casaderas aun, como la hija de la Sra. Potter, no es por nada, pero si no se decide, puede quedar solterona.

La Sra. Potter, casi se atraganta con él, te, con el comentario de Anny.

\- Bueno eso es verdad, si no la casas, se quedará para vestir santos, dijo la señora Cales.

Así, continuaron con la charla, hasta que se empezaron a despedir, una a una, hasta quedar solo Anny y ella solas, cuando eso sucedió Candy, solo se le resbalaron las lágrimas, poniendo sus manos en su cara, no es verdad Anny, solo dime que no.

\- No sé, que decir, pero si ellas lo hablan, es porque lo han visto y no una, sino varias veces, Archie, me reto a que no te dijera nada, pero yo no sé, bueno ya te enteraste.

\- Yo sé, que hemos tenido un distanciamiento por lo del bebe, pero, aun así, me cuesta creerlo, me duele Anny, me duele mucho.

\- Bueno Candy, quizás solo sean rumores, quiero pensar eso.

Candy, se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas, vamos acompáñame…

\- A donde, no Candy, no iremos a su casa, eso no, lo siento, pero no te lo puedo permitir.

\- Si fuera Archie, no quisieras saber si es verdad, si ese fuera el caso yo iría contigo, solo quiero verla a los ojos y que me diga que lo ama, tanto como yo, para dejarlo libre.

\- Tu eres la señora, no puedes hacer eso, habla primero con él, que te diga si es verdad.

\- Está bien eso hare, para tu tranquilidad.

Anny, no quería irse, pero no podía quedarse, sabía que ellos tendrían una fuerte discusión, y no quería ser parte de eso, sus problemas conyugales era de ellos dos, aunque quisiera ayudarla, no podría, se despidió.

_ Dime que vas a estar bien.

-Solo le dijo_ sí, no te preocupes, anda vete no hagas enojar a Archie…

Después de que se fue, le hablo a Dorortty.

\- Dorortty, tu sabes donde vive Helena Larsson.

\- No, me digas que ya lo sabes.

Candy, con el cometario de Dorotty, solo se enfureció más, como tú, también lo sabias, por lo que veo soy la última en enterarme, sabes pensé que me tenías afecto, pero ya veo que no.

\- Candy, es solo que no me corresponde a mí, decirte algo muy delicado, podrían ser rumores de sirvientes, solo eso.

\- Cuando el rio suena es porque agua lleva, dile al chófer que voy a salir que prepare el auto, tú me vas acompañar.

\- Candy, no puedes ir a su casa, sabes que te rebajarías ante ella.

\- Para ti soy señora Andlay, se lo que voy hacer así, que solo has lo que te digo, o te despido.

DOROTTY- Solo fue hacer lo que Candy le pidió, no sin antes mandarle un recado con urgencia para George.

Salieron rumbo a la casa de Helena, Candy, solo quería verla, preguntarle si estaba enamorada de él, si lo quería tanto como ella, si realmente sentía amor por él, o solo era uno de sus tantos amantes en turno.

Si la respuesta de ella, era que lo amaba, que realmente, que no era uno, de sus tantos amantes, que realmente lo amaba igual o más que ella, aunque le doliera lo dejaría libre para que fuera feliz, aunque se muriera al tomar esa decisión lo haría, por que para ella primero estaba la felicidad de él.

Ella sabía cómo fue ese amor de ellos, ella sabía quién era ella y lo que significó para él, esa era la razón de esa decisión, sabía que en su momento Albert la amo con locura, que quizás ella, no había podido arrancar ese amor, como ella quería.

Que como se enteró, era de dominio público quienes habían sido sus amantes, bastaba con tocar el tema, para que una de las señoras le contaran todo, pero la que le platico con lujo de detalle fue la señora Smith, ella estuvo muy de cerca de esa relación, porque su esposo había sido uno de sus amantes, lo había mandado a seguir y le trajo toda la información de la mujer en cuestión, la cual comenzaba con un nuevo amante que ese era Albert.

-00000000000000000000-

Albert llegaba apresurado al departamento de Helena, cuando iba llegando el doctor iba saliendo.

\- Lo siento es cuestión de unas horas, ya está en la fase final, lo lamento mucho.

Nana, comenzó a llorar, su niña su hija se estaba muriendo.

Albert, entro a la habitación ahí la vio, ya le costaba mucho respirar, realmente al verla así, para él, eso era desastroso.

\- Hola viniste, te estaba esperando abriendo los brazos para recibirlo, quiero que me lleves a la terraza.

\- No, te vas a esforzar demasiado, mejor quédate aquí, en tu cama.

\- No, solo llévame a ver el cielo, quiero ver el atardecer contigo, solo he estado aquí en esta cama, no quiero estar más en la cama, ándale llévame.

Albert, solo asintió con la cabeza, la levanto en sus brazos, para llevarla a un camastro que tenía en la terraza.

Albert, la recostó en el camastro, con mucho cuidado él, se sentó frente a ella, dándole la espalda a la sala que estaba detrás.

\- Mi amor, dime que eres feliz conmigo, que nunca me dejaste de querer, que aún me amas, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Albert, la tomo de la mano, la acaricio el rostro y su cabello, sabes que te quiero, que aun te amo, nunca deje de amarte, en ese momento sabía, que tenía que decirle todo eso, ella ya se iba, eran sus últimos momentos, como decirle que no era verdad, como decirle que su verdadero amor y corazón lo tenía otra.

\- Cada vez su respiración era más difícil, amor perdóname si te falle, perdóname por no creer en ti, eres un gran hombre.

\- No hables, descansa con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento Candy, llego al departamento, la puerta se quedó abierta tras haber salido el doctor, solo entro al ver de espalda a Albert, solo se detuvo al ver la escena, de dos enamorados diciéndose el amor que se profesaban.

Albert, sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ellos, solo que no voltio pensando que era Nana, nunca imagino que la persona que estaba detrás de ellos era Candy. El prácticamente al estar inclinado escuchando a Helena, a que su voz se escapaba poco a poco.

\- Déjame decirte todo lo que siento, por favor, ya no me queda tiempo, solo deja que te diga, que siempre te amé, nunca pude olvidarte, que cuando llegaste a mi vida me devolviste la vida, ya que yo, estaba muerta, nunca pude vivir sin ti.

Solo déjame imaginar quieres, como sería mi vida contigo.

Albert, entendió a lo que se refería ellos, siempre platicaban de cómo sería su vida, sino tuvieran que ser el patriarca de su familia, imaginar, bueno nos casaremos en una playa, donde después iremos a nuestra luna de miel, tendremos dos hijos, tú te pondrás gorda e insoportable y yo trabajare muy duro para nuestra familia, te gusta eso,

\- Si, es hermoso…

\- Después, nuestros hijos crecerán y nos quedaremos solos, siendo viejos, más aún te amare con locura, compraremos una cabaña, donde estaremos esperando, que nos visiten nuestros nietos.

Candy, ya no pudo seguir escuchando las lágrimas ya no las podía contener, ya no quería escuchar más, bastaba con lo que escuchaba, que más necesitaba saber, nada, solo que lo que más temía escuchar, ya lo había escuchado, de las mismas palabras de él, de Albert.

Tenía el corazón destrozado, en ese momento sentía desfallecer, solo se voltio topándose cara a cara con Nana, la cual solo se cubrió la boca con la mano al verla, ya que sabía quién era ella.

Pero que hacia ahí escuchando a su esposo, lo que le decía cosas a Helena, Candy solo salió del departamento, atrás de ella, salió Nana…

\- Señora, señora, por favor, déjeme explicarme.

Candy, solo salió bajando las escaleras de aquel lugar, dejando atrás a nana, no quería escucharla, con lo que ya escucho, era más que suficiente, con la escena que vio, era más que evidente lo que Albert sentía por aquella mujer.

Subió al coche, con las lágrimas en los ojos que no podía contener.

\- Sra. Andlay, vámonos a la casa el señor, se va a molestar.

Candy, no contestaba, solo lloraba.

\- Pero que paso en ese lugar para que este así, vamos Marcelo llévanos a la mansión.

\- No, vamos a la estación, compraras un boleto para Nueva York, para mañana temprano, llegando prepárame un par de maletas con lo necesario, solo voy a checar unos embarques y quiero que lleves esto a la oficina de telégrafos.

\- Pero señora, espere a que el señor hable con usted, no tome decisiones apresuradas.

\- Haces lo que te digo, sino, lo hago yo misma.

– Esta bien señora, lo que usted diga.

Albert, seguía con Helena, Nana no quiso decirle quien había estado hace unos momentos en el departamento, temía que, si lo hacía, fuera atrás de su mujer, dejando a Helena en sus últimos momentos.

\- Me gusta, mucho la vida que inventaste para nosotros, pero a mí, me gustaría tener más bebes sabes, quizás no se unos diez, que lo queramos mucho, cof,cof,cof.

\- Deja de hablar, ya te estas alterando, mejor descansa.

\- No, deja que te diga, quiero que cuando seamos viejos, hagamos un viaje donde solo seamos tu y yo, cof,cof,cof, y que caminemos por la calle agarrados de la mano, que nos miren, sin que nos señalen, cof, cof,cof.

\- Si mi amor, así será, solo te tienes que poner bien, para que ese sueño se haga realidad.

\- Cof,cof,cof Albert, respirando muy agitada, te amo, apretando su mano, te amo, siempre te amareeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Albert, solo sintió como su mano, dejo de apretar la suya.

Helena había partido…

Albert, con sus dedos cerro sus ojos, la abrazo y comenzó a llorar, lloro con desesperación, de ver tan vulnerable a esa mujer, que tanto lo amo, porque a pesar de todas las circunstancias, ella lo amo.

Albert, sintió que algo por dentro se rompió, nunca se imaginó que le fuera doler tanto su partida, realmente volvió a vivir por unos instantes lo feliz que fue con ella, cuando estuvo en África, cuando se vieron a ver en Brasil, como lo recibía, cada vez, que lo esperaba en ese departamento en Nueva york.

Como era la vida, como un suspiro, solo así, ella que era solo vida, ahora solo se había ido.

Se levantó, la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación, acomodo su cuerpo en la cama, le dio un beso en la frente y salió para decirle a Nana, que ya había partido.

Nana, se puso a llorar desconsolada, su hija, su niña había muerto.

En ese momento llego George pensando en decirle lo de Candy, pero al llegar vio aquella escena devastadora que solo opto por abrasarlo, Albert, solo lloro como niño desconsolado, aunque no amaba a Helena, tenía un recuerdo grato de ella, fue su amiga, su hermana, su mujer, aunque quisiera negarlo aún, existía un sentimiento de cariño.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- Por favor encárgate de todo, Nana no puede hacer nada en estos momentos.

\- Si, no te preocupes, yo haré todo, solo deberías …

\- Ahora no George, ahora no tengo cabeza para lidiar con nada, me siento devastado.

\- Solo dijo- está bien entiendo, saliendo de ahí, para pedir el servicio fúnebre.

Nana, entro busco un vestido el más elegante que ella tenía, así como sus mejores zapatos, peino su cabello, para que no se maltratara, comenzando a vestirla, la maquillo, como ella solía hacerlo.

Pareciera que está dormida, mi niña, no sabes cómo me duele que me dejes sola, pero sé que tus últimos momentos fuiste muy feliz, él está aquí junto a ti.

Albert, espero afuera con una copa de licor, se sentía emocionalmente mal, realmente la muerte de Helena le afecto, la funeraria llego acomodo a Helena en un ataúd color plata, con unas incrustaciones en color oro, la llenaron de flores.

Albert, fue tomo una flor y se la puso entre sus manos, Nana deberías avisar, no se a sus parientes, a los de su ex esposo.

\- Nadie vendrá, nadie se mancharía en venir a este funeral, mi niña no tenía amigas, ni parientes, solo éramos ella y yo, solo las dos, ahora me quede sola, nadie querrá verla partir, para la gente que la conocía, solo era la molesta ramera de sus esposos.

\- Nana, no digas eso, Albert, esa noche decidió no ir a su casa.

George, lo acompaño, amigo deberías ir a descansar a tu casa, platicar con Candy, no se decirle todo esto, sé que te entenderá.

\- Solo deja que pase el funeral y me sentare frente a ella y le contare todo, en verdad necesito hacerlo, necesito que me escuche, que sea mi amiga, solo espero, que me perdone si ella, siente que yo le falte.

\- si hablas con el corazón en la mano, ella te escuchara.

Lo que Albert, no sabía es que a la mañana siguiente aun no salía el sol y ella ya estaba tomando un tren hacia Nueva York, en donde Jeans, ya la estaba esperando ya que ella le dijo que llegaría por la tarde, que era urgente que le consiguiera un pasaje de Abordar en algún barco que zarpara el lugar no importaba, solo necesitaba irse, alejarse, antes de que la desesperación la matara.

El funeral, no fue nada alentador al igual que el día anterior, solo los tres estuvieron para despedir a Helena, salvo el sacerdote que oficio un pequeño memorial.

-000000000000000000000-

Albert, estaba decidido hablar con Candy, se imaginaba que estaría con el Jesús en la boca al saber que no llego en toda la noche, se sentía cansado, contrariado, devastado por todo lo acontecido en los últimos meses, lo único que quería era abrazar a Candy, y perderse en sus ojos verdes.

Besarla y llevársela unos días para descansar como le había prometido, le contaría todo, le pediría perdón, le diría que la amaba, que si le pasaba algo nunca podría vivir sin ella, si ella solo dejaba de existir el, ya no tendría ni una razón para vivir.

Que su corazón, solo latía por ella, que no tenía vida sin ella, ahora que la muerte lo rondo de nuevo, no quería ni imaginar quedarse solo, no quería una vida sin Candy, sin su Candy.

Cuando el llego alrededor del mediodía, lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle al mayordomo donde estaba su mujer

\- La señora salió señor, solo hable con Dorotty, ella es la que sabe.

Al aparecer Dorrotty, vio que esta se encontraba con los ojos hinchados, de tanto que había llorado.

\- Dorotty, donde esta Candy, dime que no le paso nada malo.

\- Hay señor, la señora, se fue hoy muy temprano.

Albert, ya alterado, la tomo de los hombros, a donde Dorotty, a donde se fue mi mujer.

Dorotty, no contestaba, solo lloraba.

En eso se escuchó una voz muy familiar, yo te voy a decir a donde se fue, mejor dicho no a donde sino ¿Por qué se fue?...

CONTINUARA…

Bueno chicas, después de varios impedimentos técnicos, por fin quedo el capítulo, espero y sepan entender los sentimientos, que aquí describí, que lo vean objetivamente como es, Helena, es un ser humano, como tú y como yo.

Albert, un hombre con sentimientos que lo rebasa la situación y la falta de comunicación de la pareja, sé que es un capitulo fuerte, me costó mucho trabajo terminarlo cuando lo escribí, ya que cuando escribí la historia, acaba de perder a una persona que quise mucho, lo amé, así, que es cierto, aunque tú, no ames a esa persona, un se queda el cariño.

Bueno las espero en el próximo capítulo, ya saben por la XEW, Radio.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

En eso se escuchó una voz muy familiar, yo te voy a decir a donde se fue, mejor dicho no a donde sino ¿Por qué se fue?...

\- Tía, usted sabe dónde está, solo dígamelo por favor, necesito hablar con ella, tía es algo delicado.

\- Si supongo quieres explicarle lo de tu amante, es acaso eso…

\- Tía, usted no sabe lo que realmente paso.

\- Sabes hijo cuando decidí luchar porque esa niña se quedará contigo, lo hice porque sabía que ella te amaba, vaya que te amaba, lo podía visualizar en sus ojos, pero también te dije que no quería que la hicieras sufrir, creo que me equivoque.

Si me equivoque, mil veces la hubiera dejado en Escocia, tal vez un tiempo más y hubiera terminado de enamorarse, de tu hermano, porque el si la ama.

\- Tía, no diga eso si yo amo a Candy, de verdad la amo, solo dígame donde está, solo quiero explicarle, pedirle perdón, sé que cuando sepa cómo son las cosas todo va a volver hacer como antes.

\- Hay hijo que te digo, rompe un vaso, pegas los pedazos, llénalo con agua y dime si puedes contener el agua como antes, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Verdad que no.

Se sale el agua sin dejar una sola gota, eso pasa con la confianza, así que no nunca va a volver hacer lo mismo.

Dime que tiene Helena, que no tenga Candy, digo si fuera aquella chiquilla de aquellos años, podría entender, pero ya no lo es, se convirtió en una elegante mujer muy hermosa, yo mismo me asegure que fuera fuerte, aguerrida, que pudiera ser tu compañera de vida.

Pero no, tu no querías eso, tu solo te conformas con las sobras de los demás, eso es lo que te gusta, a lo que te has acostumbrado.

\- Tía, Helena murió…

Elroy, solo se quedó en silencio ante tal noticia.

\- Tía, si yo he estado con Helena, pero no era por lo que usted se imagina, ella ya estaba muy enferma, yo solo la reconforte un poco para su partida, entiéndame no me podía negar.

\- Y Candy, lo supo, se lo comentaste.

\- No apenas iba hacerlo, hoy quería confesarle todo, que me perdonara por no confiarle lo que estaba pasando, que nunca le falte, que jamás podría, después de ella, ya no hay nadie.

\- Hay hijo, tú le faltaste en el momento que le ocultaste lo que estaba pasando, le faltaste, si no niego que es muy noble, el estar con Helena sus últimos momentos, digo no soy insensible, pero te has puesto a pensar, que sentía tu mujer, cuando supo que tenías una amante.

\- Pero quien se atrevió a decirle eso, no es verdad, yo jamás usted sabe a lo que me refiero.

\- Mira hijo a lo que quiero darte entender, que, aunque tú no estuviste con ella íntimamente, le faltaste a tu mujer, en el momento que le ocultaste el motivo de tus visitas a esa mujer, ahora Candy, esta lastimada, muy lastimada, la entiendo no es muy grato enterarse que tu esposo, visita a otra mujer y más cuando ella también te necesito.

El escucharte todo lo que le decías a esa mujer, la verdad no creo que la puedas recuperar, está muy lastimada, estoy preocupada, no se a donde fue, solo sé, que partió esta mañana, si tan solo hubieras llegado en la noche, pero no lo hiciste.

Hijo, tendrás que buscarla, lo único que sé es que partió a Nueva York si te apuras tal vez la puedas localizar con Jean, pero no sé si lograras convencerla de que regrese a tu lado.

Albert, hablo con el chofer para salir inmediatamente a Nueva York, si se apuraba tal vez y llegaba al mismo tiempo, pero para la hora Candy, ya habrá llegado a su destino.

Candy, llego por la tarde, efectivamente ya Jeans, la estaba esperando, cuando la vio desecha solo la abrazo.

-Dime que pasa mi niña, porque lloras.

Candy, solo lloraba, solo me quiero ir lejos, solo irme lejos…

\- sabes que puedes regresar a Escocia, el barco zarpa mañana a las diez de la mañana, pero dime que pasa, te peleaste con Andlay, es eso, porque no lo esperas y hablas con él, si te vas Albert, se puede molestar mucho, más si sabe que yo te ayude.

\- Solo llegare a Escocia y de ahí partiré a otro lugar, es mejor que no lo sepas, la verdad es que ni yo misma se, lo único que quiero es irme lejos solo eso.

\- Esta bien, solo dime que vas a estar bien, que no solo por una pelea, sales huyendo porque tú no eres así, dime que paso.

\- Solo negaba con la cabeza, no quería mencionarle nada, sabía que Jeans, enfurecería y las cosas se podrían salir de control, si él, ya estaba con esa mujer, pues que fuera feliz, ella solo le daría la libertad que necesitaba para estar con ella.

Solo se quedó en la habitación del hotel, hasta el siguiente día que partiría a Escocia, en donde estaría unos días, en lo que decidía que hacer con su vida.

Jeans, hizo caso omiso a lo que le había dicho Candy, que no quería que supiera donde estaba, llamo a la mansión, para informar donde estaba.

Constesto Elroy, - Hijo solo trata de que no vaya a ningún lado, mi sobrino ya va para haya, solo es cuestión de unas horas, solo retenla lo más que se pueda.

\- Eso hare madan, pero necesito una explicación, nunca la había visto así, ni cuando falleció su padre, esta desecha tal parece que la destrozaron.

\- Solo retenla, hay una explicación para todo, solo has lo que te digo.

Pero Candy, intuía que algo así, podía pasar, la iba a buscar para que se regresara, pero esta vez no sería así, siempre había confiado en Jeans, pero esta vez sabía que lo que iba hacer Jeans, era hablar con Albert para decirle donde estaba, así que en la noche salió, al teatro sabía dónde encontrarlo, así que fue con su amigo de adolescencia.

Fue al teatro, compro un boleto, pero en cuanto dijo su nombre, solo le dijeron…

_señora usted tiene palco reservado para todas las presentaciones, por aquí la llevare a su lugar.

\- Gracias, sentándose en su palco, para ver la presentación, mandando un recado para poder hablar con uno de los actores.

Terry, había terminado su presentación cuando recibió un recado- dígale que la veré en 10 minutos en este lugar.

Candy, fue a un pequeño restaurant a esperar a Terry cuando lo vio entrar- hola.

\- Hola, como estas….

\- No muy bien, de hecho, he venido a pedirte un favor, tuve problemas con mi familia y no quiero regresar a mi casa, necesito que me ayudes a estar lejos un tiempo, en lo que pienso que hacer con mi vida.

\- Pero si, se te veía muy feliz en los periódicos, ¿qué paso?

Candy, comenzó a llorar, no te puedo decir en estos momentos, solo quiero que me ayudes a salir de la ciudad y si puedes hasta de este país.

Terry, en estos momentos terminamos la temporada y viajaremos a Europa de hecho, el barco zarpa mañana.

\- Si, pero no quiero viajar con mi nombre, sino como si fuera no sé, una de las actrices, lo que quiero es pasar por otra persona, mi familia tiene mucho poder y no tardaran en dar conmigo, por favor ayúdame.

\- No sé, lo que te esté pasando, pero sé quién eres, te conozco sé que no pedirías esto, si no lo necesitaras, cuenta con eso, te voy hacer pasar por una de las actrices, hay una que no viajara con nosotros hasta dentro de un mes, viajarías con sus papales, pero por favor no llores.

Candy, salió para irse al hotel, pero ya en la madrugada había quedado con Terry, de irse a la compañía para salir con ellos en conjunto para el puerto, para hacerlo más creíble. Solo le dejo una carta a Jean, informándole de su decisión de irse a otro lugar y que no quería ni que él, lo supiera, así sería más fácil alejarse sin ser encontrada.

Necesitaba pensar en lo que iba hacer con su vida, como se iba a presentar de ahora en adelante ya que no podía usar el Andlay, tenía mucho por hacer, solo le dijo, que le enviara dinero de las ganancias que le correspondían a un banco en Europa, que ella se encargaría de encontrar la manera de usarlo para vivir, en lo que se instalaba.

Cuando Albert, llego a Nueva York, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Jeans, para que le dijera donde estaba Candy, el cual le aseguro que se encontraba en el hotel, pero cuando él, fue a buscarla, ella ya había dejado el hotel muy temprano.

Se fue de inmediato al puerto, para buscarla en el barco que zarpaba, pero no había ninguna Candy Andlay registrada, que, si había un pasaje para ella, en el barco pero que no se había registrado, entre él y Jeans, se fueron a buscarla por todos los hoteles y lugares posible en donde podrían estar.

Pero el barco zarpo a las 10:00 de la mañana en punto con la compañía Strafford, en ese barco dirigiéndose a Europa, con una Candy, la cual iba con un corazón roto.

En el tiempo que estuvo en el barco, Terry le compro un pasaje a Candy con otro nombre para que viajara en su propio camarote, para que estuviera cómoda, sabía que estaba pasando por algo muy fuerte, porque solo la veía triste y ausente.

\- Candy, sabes desde que zarpamos estas muy ausente, te veo triste y se te notas que estás pasando por algo muy traumático, mira nosotros tenemos un doctor en la compañía, que nos atiende en esas situaciones, en las que critica nos rebasa y nos pone mal, me gustaría que te atendiera, sé que te hará bien.

-Bueno, no creo que un doctor cure lo que tengo, pero me hará bien hablar con alguien, está bien lo veré.

\- Es ella, la doctora Kelly, pero ella sabe tratar estas cosas de los sentimientos, anda te llevo con ella, se la presento doctora ella, es amiga mía, sé que usted podrá ayudarla en este proceso que está pasando.

\- Pasa linda anda, vamos a platicar.

Candy, entro temerosa y un poco silenciosa le costaba mucho abrirse a alguien que no conociera, así, que las primeras citas con ella, solo se le iba en puro llorar.

Después de algunas citas, la doctora Kelly, _sé que estas sufriendo, pero tienes que sacar todo lo que tienes adentro y superarlo, hasta ahora solo he dejado que te desahogue, pero ya es tiempo de que hablemos.

Candy, comenzó una terapia, en la cual abordaron varios temas, desde el abandono de sus padres, la muerte de Anthony, hasta su amor desmedido para Albert y su dependencia a él. Tenía que comenzar amarse a sí misma, por ser ella, para sí, para poder amar de los demás.

Este proceso no fue de la noche a la mañana, Candy, viajo con la compañía Strafford como una más de los actores, por ser amiga de Terry, se lo permitieron, viajaron a muchas ciudades alrededor de toda Europa, llegando después de tres años a Inglaterra.

Jeans, le mandaba el dinero de las ganancias a una cuenta de banco, en la cual uno de los empleados de confianza de Terry, la movía a modo que no supiera donde seria cobrada, ya que la recibían con otro nombre.

Albert, después de la partida de Candy, quedo devastado, la busco como loco, casi se agarra a golpes con Jeans, pero él, no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba Candy, la buscaron con investigadores privados, pero cada que tenían una posibilidad de encontrarla, cuando ellos llegaban ella, ya se había marchado.

_Hijo, aún no saben nada de ella.

\- No tía, la verdad casi me doy por vencido, he viajado buscándola y cuando estoy casi seguro de que es ella, se mueve de lugar, como si no quisiera ser encontrada.

\- Quizás, es eso, no quiere ser encontrada, simplemente no quiere que la encuentres, poniéndose a llorar.

Albert, tenía una pista de un lugar en Europa, estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarla eran sus características y hasta la cuenta la habían rastreado hasta llegar a ese lugar, se había quedado más tiempo que en otros lados, así que estaba seguro que la encontraría.

Dispuesto a viajar, dejo todo listo en la empresa, pero aún tenía una cuenta pendiente con una persona, que solo se había dedicado a buscar la manera de echar las cosas a bajo.

Ernesto Wilson, que se dedicó alebrestar a los empleados para organizar una huelga, de la cual le impidió viajar, ya que esto se podía complicar, los trabajadores querían cosas que ni siquiera estaban en pro de pedir, eran cantidades estratosféricas. Ernesto, les pagaba a sus trabajadores por que el dinero provenía de negocios ilícitos, era la razón por la cuales al saber, que en otro lado se les pagaban más, ellos querían que en la compañía de Albert, se les pagara igual.

La huelga exploto y las cosas, cada vez iban peor, sino fuera por la naviera y la ayuda de Jeans, que apoyo a Albert, se hubieran ido a la quiebra.

Jeans, le confió a Albert, sobre el dinero que él, enviaba a una cuenta, la cuestión que nunca se sabía quién iba a cobrar, podría ser una mujer o un hombre, pero siempre la dirección era distinta.

Albert, con todo lo de la huelga y la desaparición de Candy, estaba perdiendo la fe, realmente de volver a encontrar la felicidad, esa felicidad que alguna vez gozo, sabía que ella estaba muy dolida por todo lo que escucho, nana se lo conto y realmente sabía que el hecho, de encontrarla no quería decir que lo iba a perdonar.

Candy, por su parte gracias a la terapia que tomo con la doctora Kelly, comenzó a sanar, realmente tenía muchas cosas, que tenía en su corazón atravesadas, que no la dejaban avanzar y esa era la razón, por la cual tenía que tomar terapia, su autoestima estaba por los suelos.

Aunado a eso, también estaba la infidelidad de Albert, ella creía que, la había dejado para estar con otra, eso la había devastado, realmente la ayuda que le dio la doctora, hizo que esa Candy, que alguna vez que estaba dispuesta hacer feliz a los demás.

Se convirtiera en una Candy, que se había enseñado amarse a sí misma, a quererse y a valorarse al puto, de nunca más, volver a querer a nadie, sin que ella fuera querida primero, se instaló en un pueblo muy pintoresco, donde compro una propiedad donde se quedó dos años, después de que la compañía Strafford, regreso a Nueva York.

Terry, seguía triunfado y ya tenía una relación con una de sus compañeras, Candy, a pesar de que ya estaba bien, decidió mejor empezar de nuevo, en un nuevo lugar que no le recordara nada a su vida anterior. La compañía partió dejando a una Candy, bien decidida a encontrar la felicidad.

En el pueblo que se instaló, la gente la veía como una posible mujer divorciada, que, para esa época, era muy escandaloso ver a una mujer vivir sola, aunque tenía a sus sirvientes y era respetable, siempre era el foco de muchas habladurías.

Cosa que, a Candy, realmente le habían dejado de molestar, hacía mucho que no tomaba comentarios mal intencionados, de hecho, era muy apegada hacer obras de caridad, sus ganancias que le mandaba Jeans, le daba esa posibilidad de hacer eso y más.

Candy, se manejaba en las altas esferas de la sociedad en Inglaterra, a pesar de vivir en un lugar apartado de la sociedad, su dinero y posición, le permitía ser una dama, la gente le tenía respeto, aunque se especulaba que era amante de algún hombre importante, ya que no se sabían nada de su familia, ni de donde provenía el dinero que casual llegaba cada mes.

Candy, tomo la decisión de envíale una carta a la tía Elroy, ya que tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de ella, otra al hogar de Pony, informándoles que estaba bien y que estaba haciendo su vida.

Elroy, al recibirla inmediatamente se la enseño a su sobrino, es carta de mi niña, dice que está bien, mira el lugar de donde viene, dice que es de Nueva York, si la vas a buscar.

\- Tía, esa ubicación, no es la de ella, ya le hemos buscado y nada, no se mas en donde más buscar, tengo una ubicación, pero ahora con lo de la huelga no he podido salir para buscarla, iba a mandar a George, pero me da miedo que al verlo se vuelva a ir.

Necesito ir yo personalmente, pero esta vez no pienso regresar hasta encontrarla, aunque la vida se me vaya en ello, necesito verla tía, la vida se me escapa poco a poco sin ella, ya han pasado cuatro años, sin saber dónde está y todo fue mi culpa.

Elroy, veía a su sobrino muy afligido, en verdad el no saber casi nada de ella, era algo que lo estaba consumiendo, se había dejado la barba y el cabello largo, no tenía ganas de vivir desde que ella se fue, Elroy, en si también estaba muy triste desde que ella se fue, era como si la parte que daba la luz a sus vidas, simplemente se hubiera apagado.

Candy, en su propiedad era una casa muy amplia y tenía un bosque detrás, así como muy cerca estaba un rio cerca, uno de sus vecinos que, aunque no estaba muy cercano siempre quiso comprar su propiedad, era una disputa desde que llego.

Ya que la dueña, cuando le vendió la propiedad, lo hizo por la admiración que le tenía a su amigo el actor, desde que ella supo su interés en esa propiedad, se la vendió sin pensar que su vecino tenía interés en esas tierras.

En Inglaterra, siempre se hacían fiestas de la cual Candy, era una de las invitadas, como la señora Brown, siempre se manejaba con su apellido de soltera, ya que era muy común ese apellido. Se especulaba que la señora Brown, era una mujer divorciada ya que no se presentaba con ningún apellido, sino que usaba su propio apellido, cosa que los curiosos les parecía raro.

Era muy mal visto, ver una mujer sola moverse en la sociedad inglesa, por lo regular las que lo hacían era porque eran señoras, viudas en su caso y las divorciadas eran muy mal vistas en ese entorno, las otras eran cortesanas, aun utilizaban ese término para las amantes de los señores que se habrían paso gracias a su ayuda económica, que les permitía darse lujos.

Era la razón por la cual algunas señoras excluían a Candy, de algunas reuniones pensando que ella, ocultaba algún amante que le proveía dinero, ya que no portaba anillo de matrimonio, ni se dirigía con su apellido de casada, hace mucho que Candy, dejo de moverse decidió establecerse en ese pueblo y solo iba a Inglaterra por algunas fiestas debido a su apoyo algunos orfanatos.

Ya había decidido no esconderse más, si Albert, la quería encontrar para pedirle el divorcio se lo daría, ya estaba preparada para eso, más que nada, de eso huía, cuando decidió dejarlo, no soportaría verlo casado con nadie más, a estas alturas asumió que ya debería hasta tener hijos con aquella mujer.

Jeans, no la había podido encontrar a pesar que también la busco, después de un tiempo le fue imposible hacerlo, la naviera la había expandido a lo largo del continente Americano, así que no se le facilitaba viajar para buscarla, solo enviaba el dinero de la sociedad, que dicho sea de paso era una cantidad exorbitante, donde le indicaban.

Candy, se había convertido en una mujer fuerte de carácter, pero aún conservaba su dulzura, ya hacía dos años que se había mudado a ese lugar, de hecho, se le había sido raro que la familia Ardlay, no la hubiese buscado en esos últimos años, los había esperado, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a suceder así, que dejo que las cosas simplemente tomaran su curso.

Ya estas alturas Candy, había decidido que su vida tomaría el rumbo que ella, quisiera tomar, sin restricciones hasta de hecho estaba decidida a rehacer su vida, porque no, encontrar un hombre que realmente la ame y poder ser feliz, había llegado el momento de tomar decisiones.

Candy, que se acababa de mudar estaba en el jardín, buscando la manera de arreglarlo ya que era un desastre, las tierras eran productivas, pero para ella solo era una casa de descanso, ya que era su escape para estar tranquila y cerca de Inglaterra, donde llevaba su vida donde era conocida por hacer trabajo de caridad, era la razón por la cual no se quería ir muy lejos.

Las aportaciones que, hacia Candy, mantenía un par de orfanatos, aparte que sus amistades también hacían caridad, ella era invitada a muchas fiestas y reuniones de la sociedad Inglaterra, así que viajaba muy seguido, con ella buscaba sus aportaciones para los niños que vivían en la calle.

Donde quiera que iba había tenido pretendientes y muy buenos, pero ella aun amaba a Albert en enorme medida, que no se imaginaba estar con alguien más, realmente siempre los evadía, hasta que llego.

Stefano Bruce, un hombre de cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel, alto 1.90, corpulento de cuerpo, un hombre de muy buena posición y familia, viudo con una hija de 4 años llamada Abigail, la muerte de la madre de su hija, fue cuando cumplió 2 años quedando al cuidado de su padre, las tierras de Stefano colindaban junto a las de Candy, que solo los separaba de una arboleda.

Stefano era un hombre serio, realmente estaba dedicado a su hija, no había puesto sus ojos en nadie desde que falleció su mujer, estaba muy molesto porque él, quería comprar las tierras que ahora eran de Candy, las consideraba que eran muy buenas, pero una dama desconocida se le adelanto.

En cuanto supo que ya tenían dueña nueva, fue hasta donde la casa de Candy, para proponerle que, si le podía vender esas tierras, ya que anteriormente ya las quería comprar, pero la antigua dueña se había negado, no podía creer que ahora ya habían sido compradas, así que fue y se presentó.

-Buenas tardes, disculpe busco a la nueva dueña.

-Buenas tardes, contesto la ama de llave, diga.

-Busco a la dueña de la casa.

-Si la señora Brown está ocupada, veré si lo puede atender, a quien anuncio.

-Soy Stefano Bruce, dígale que soy su vecino, de las tierras al otro lado de la arboleda.

-En un momento lo anuncio, tome asiento.

La ama de llaves fue en busca de Candy, que estaba con el jardinero, dándole instrucciones de como quería el jardín.

-Señora la buscan, diciéndole quien era y que la esperaba en el salón.

-Si dígale que en un momento lo atiendo, no se a que se deba su visita, bien subo a lavarme y bajo, por favor Esther, invítale te, café o algún licor lo que desee, en lo que bajo.

Después de unos minutos de subir a su habitación, se lavó la cara, puso un poco de maquillaje y se cambió el vestido, ya que se lo había ensuciado con tierra, al plantar unas flores, entrado al salón.

– Buenas tardes, soy la señora Brown, sea bienvenido sonriendo.

Stefano, al verla se quedó paralizado, quedo en shock, ni siquiera podía contestar, sobre todo al ver sus hermosos ojos verdes- pero que hermosos ojos tiene, perdón, me llamo Stefano Bruce, soy su vecino.

-Mucho gusto, bien a que debo su visita.

-Bien Sra. Brown, lo que me trae hasta aquí son sus tierras, realmente intente por todos los medios comprarlas a su antigua dueña, pero siempre se negó, ahora que son suyas me gustaría hacerle una oferta.

-Sr. Bruce, me dijo verdad.

-Stefano por favor, digo somos vecinos.

-Si Sr. Stefano, como bien dice acabo de adquirir, no pretendo venderlas, la verdad desde hace mucho que me quiero establecer y me gustó mucho este lugar, así que lo siento de verdad.

-Entiendo, pero como comprenderá que tenía que intentarlo, solo le pido si por alguna razón quiere vender, no busque comprador, yo se las compraría al precio que usted decida.

-Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Bueno no quiero importunar, así que me retiro, que tenga buena tarde, besado la mano de Candy en el dorso de la mano como todo un caballero, saliendo para regresar a su casa, pensando- que bonita es, me recordó mucho a mi esposa, sus ojos ese mismo color, aunque sus facciones eran diferentes, se le parece mucho.

Ya en su casa, Stefano, se la paso pensativo en su despacho, no podía apartar su pensamiento, esos ojos verdes, que desde que los vio, no pudo apartarla de su cabeza, se bebió un trago de Wishisky, realmente lo necesito quería apártala de su pensamiento, pero tal parecía que no podía.

En los siguientes días él, iba en su caballo cabalgando y a lo lejos la observaba como se desvivía por arreglar ese jardín, todos los días la veía como ayudaba al jardinero, pensado- es tan bella, tan hermosa que nunca me había sentido así con una mujer, quizás el recuerdo mi bella Anastasia, es lo que hace que no deje de pensar en ella.

Stefano Bruce, desde que enviudo no quiso casarse inmediatamente, ya que, para él, su prioridad era su hija Abigail Bruce, la niña era su mundo así que no quiso darle una madrastra por miedo a que la tratase mal, ya que su niña lo era todo para él, lo único que le dejo su amada.

La niña tenía 4 años, pero era de un espíritu demasiado libre, siempre salía a pasear por la arboleda, aunque su padre siempre la regañaba y le decía que no anduviera por ahí sola, la propiedad colindaba con la de Candy, así que no había alguna separación, fácilmente se podía ir de una propiedad a otra.

Ese día Abigail, tenía clase de piano, pero la niña no le gustaba tomar clases con su profesor, ya que siempre la regañaba, así que ese día, se internó en la arboleda, hasta que llego aquella casa, ahí vio por primera vez a Candy, que como siempre estaba cuidando del jardín, cuando vio salir de los arboles a una hermosa niña.

-Hola dijo Candy, pero dime de donde saliste, no te da miedo andar sola, anda dime ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

-Abigail, solo se abrazó a ella, no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí.

Candy, se sorprendió, miro para todos lados, pero no vio a nadie cerca, anda vamos adentro debes tener hambre, ven vamos a merendar, llevándola a tomar té con unos sándwiches, llevando a la niña con ella.

En el salón, - nena dime ¿cómo te llamas?

-Abigail, Abigail Bruce.

-Así, que eres hija de mi vecino.

-Pero dime, porque te escapaste, supongo que debe haber una razón.

-Es que quería jugar y tenía mis lecciones de piano, no me gustan arrugando la nariz.

-Supongo que no te gusta tu profesor, verdad es eso.

-Abigail, solo levanto los hombros y siguió comiendo.

Candy, veía con adoración a esa niña y se preguntaba, si esa edad tuviera aquel bebe que perdió.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Abigail?

-Casi cinco, pronto cumpliré años.

-Ya veo, sabes yo toco el piano, te gustaría tocarlo conmigo.

-mmm no, es que no me gusta.

-Bueno, no te gusta cómo te enseñan, anda vamos, sé que te va a gustar como yo te enseñare, se sentó y toco una canción rápida, un poco loca,- te gusta como toco.

-Sí, contesto Abigail, me gusta mucho sonriendo.

En eso entro la ama de llave- señora el señor Bruce pregunta si de casualidad su pequeña hija se encuentra aquí.

-Sí, dígale que está conmigo, que pase.

-Buena noches diciendo Stefano Bruce, lamento los inconvenientes y las molestias que mi hija le está dando, de verdad me da mucha pena, pero es imposible contenerla se escapó de su habitación, no quería tomar sus clases de piano.

-No se preocupe Sr. Bruce, la niña, llego hace un rato, sabía que vendrían a buscarla, pero está bien y no me molesta, al contrario, se porque huyo, lo que pasa es que le tiene miedo al profesor, debe ser muy severo, a veces los tutores son así, que le parece si yo le enseño, claro si usted está de acuerdo.

-No me gustaría causar molestias, pero si no le quita su tiempo yo no tengo más que agradecerle, usted sabe educar a una niña solo no es fácil y más si es rebelde como la mía.

Candy, sonrió será un gusto de verdad, a veces mi vida está llena de soledad que un poco de compañía no me caería mal, le parece que le de clases 3 veces a la semana, solo deberá traerla.

-Si muchas gracias, vamos Abigail que es tarde, dejemos a la señora Brown, nos despedimos, anda Abigail despídete, la niña se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, saliendo los dos en el carruaje de Stefano.

Asi comenzaron las clases de Abigail, que personalmente Stefano la llevaba a casa de Candy, aparte que era su forma de verla, le gustaba estar con ella, la forma en que se dedicaba a su hija, no lo hacía por interés, sino porque realmente le gustaba estar con la niña.

El, se sentaba en un sillón a leer el periódico, fumando su puro, en lo que Candy, le daba su clase a la niña, a Stefano, le gustaba imaginar que eran una familia, que realmente lo eran, aunque su fantasía terminaba después de dos horas, con eso se conformaba, realmente ya a esas alturas él se estaba enamorando de Candy, eso creía el, ya que dentro de su fantasía a la que realmente veía era el recuerdo de su esposa.

Stefano, platicaba con su gran amigo Cornelio, el cual era socio en su empresa de textiles…

\- Sabes amigo, me estoy enamorando perdidamente de a Sra. Brown, me pierdo en sus ojos cada vez que la veo, no se quisiera cortejarla, pero realmente no sé nada de ella, no sé, si es viuda, casada o divorciada.

Aunque se ve que está sola, no creo que ningún marido en su sano juicio deje una mujer, como ella mucho tiempo sola, aparte me gusta cómo se lleva con Abigail, ella suele ser celosa, más sin embargo con ella, no se comporta así, sino al contrario, veo que le encanta estar con ella.

-Bueno amigo, yo he visto a la dama, de verdad es una belleza, si quieres la puedo investigar, digo no sabes de que familia es, no sea que te lleves una sorpresa y no este sola, tu sabes como ahora actúan las disque damas, ´pueda ser una cortesana y tenga a su amante bajo el brazo, no me gustaría que te lleves una desilusión.

-Está bien, si manda a investigarla, tienes toda la razón, ya que pasa tiempo con Abigail, no me gustaría que este bajo una mala influencia, deberé ser cauteloso, aunque es una mujer instruida a leguas se ve lo elegante que es, por lo regular las mujeres que mencionas no son así, pero esperare tu reporte.

Del otro lado del mundo un William Albert Andlay, esperaba un barco para viajar a Inglaterra, ya sabía dónde se encontraba Candy, iba a buscarla a recuperarla, la huelga había terminado y en buenos términos, así que en ese barco partía para buscar donde se encontraba su corazón.

CONTINURA.

Bueno chicas ahora esperar que va a pasar, he leído cada uno de sus reviw, realmente en algunos de ellos he visto muchísima rabia y las entiendo, yo también alguna vez he sufrido de infidelidad, pero he sanado. Por otro lado, una lectora me dijo, me gustaría saber tu nombre amiga, si logre sacar, tu rabia, odio, frustración, impotencia, lejos de ser malo para uno como escritor es muy bueno, porque quiere decir que estas disfrutando de lo que escribo para ti.

Bueno chicas, las espero en el próximo capítulo ya sabes por la XEW, Radio.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

George, entraba muy contento al corporativo, ya se acabó, por fin se acabo la huelga, los trabajadores por fin se rindieron, aceptaron nuestras ofertas, Ernesto Wilson, fue arrestado, le encontraron un contrabando de licor, por fin la pesadilla se acabó.

-De verdad George, no puedo un creerlo como fue dime.

Pues después de que un embarque fue reportado, la gente de Ernesto, fueron arrestados, después de haber puesto la mercancía en uno de los barcos que iban a salir para Centro América, capturaron a sus empleados y confesaron todo, por fin no lo quitaremos de encima.

-Por fin, era una piedra en el camino que no me dejaba avanzar, realmente quisiera salir corriendo, desde que supo dónde encontrar a Candy, no pensaba en otra cosa, más que ir a buscarla, pero con los problemas financieros y la huelga, no se podía ir dejar las empresas con ese tamaño de problemas, además George, solo no podía con todo.

Por otro lado, ya el clan, le exigía saber cuándo llegaría el heredero ya que tenía mucho tiempo casado y su mujer donde estaba, ya que, ante la sociedad, solo se dijo que ella había estado delicada de salud y había sido enviada a Europa para su recuperación.

Albert, llego a la mansión, pidió a la servidumbre que le arreglaran su equipaje, que saldría de inmediato.

\- Pero sobrino, a donde vas y la huelga.

-Tía la huelga termino, salgo inmediatamente para Europa a buscar a Candy, ya sé dónde encontrarla así que voy a ir por ella, no regresare hasta que me perdone Y regrese con ella, con mi mujer. Y así iba pensando en el barco que haría al encontrarla, que le diría, le pediría perdón y le contaría como pasaron las cosas, solo quiero que me **vuelva a querer**.

La brisa del aire era fría, la neblina estaba donde todo el barco, no podía explicarlo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, sentía frio, sentía dolor, angustia y a la vez sentía mucha nostalgia, por fin la vería, por fin después de un largo tiempo.

Después de que Candy, dejo a Albert se sumió en una terrible depresión, encerrándose por días, en su despacho sin ganas de vivir, la buscaron durante mucho tiempo, sin poder encontrarla, cada vez que algún investigador le informaba alguna posibilidad de encontrarla, el salía sin previo aviso, para Europa a su encuentro, con la decepción de que ya no estaba ahí.

Elroy, dijo que su sobrina tenía una rara enfermedad, cosa que creyeron ya que Albert, viajaba muy seguido para Europa, así se mantuvo todo en estricto secreto su desaparición, nadie sabía nada de ella, ni donde estaba.

Así, paso el primer año, viajando, buscándola sin tener una ubicación, realmente pensaba que la iban a encontrar de inmediato, pero tal parecía que su Candy, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, tampoco se podían dar el lujo, de pedir ayuda a la policía o algún periódico, eso echaría por tierra lo que habían dicho, que estaba en Europa, para su recuperación.

El clan, también los convoco, para preguntar por Candy, al cual hicieron lo mismo al decir que estaba un poco delicada de salud y que se estaba recuperando, para aplacar un poco el que le requieran un heredero.

Así, paso el segundo año y hasta un tercer año, sin saber nada, cada año pedían un informe de la pareja donde buscaban a una persona parecida a Candy, para tomar unas fotos y dar el informe al clan, que era lo que más le preocupaba a Elroy, que, si se sabía que lo había abandonado, podrían repudiarla, pidiendo la disolución del matrimonio, sin dejar una posibilidad de que pudiera regresar con su familia, con Albert.

El clan, estaba decidido a tomar otras medidas, si es que no llegaba el bendito heredero, pero Elroy, siempre los mantenía a raya, alegando que, por los problemas de salud, no debían de agobiar al patriarca, mas con los problemas que se avecinaban con una terrible Huelga, que perjudicaría en mucho su patrimonio.

Eso, fue lo que hizo que Albert, sintiera que ya todo estaba perdido, cada vez pasaba más tiempo sin saber de Candy, que ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, hasta que un investigador, dio con ella, informándole su ubicación, pero cuando lo supo, ya tenía tremendo problema con las empresas, haciendo imposible su salida para Europa.

A veces sentía que iba a mandar todo al carajo y salir en el primer barco para ir por ella, pero todo parecía estar más mal, cada día, cuando parecía tener una oportunidad, había saqueos, cuando los trabajadores parecían que iban a llegar a un acuerdo, ellos comenzaban con alguna revuelta, inclusive en una ocasión, hasta fueron a la mansión, que querían saquearla.

Era imposible simplemente, salir a buscar a Candy, para que regresara, si todo estaba de cabeza y más pensando que si dejaba todo y se iba, las cosas se podían poner peor, al saber los trabajadores que se había ido, podrían atentar con algún miembro de la familia, ya Archie, alguna vez, lo había golpeado, así qué, no tuvo de otra que esperar a que solucionaran las cosas.

Cuando llego a Londres, inmediatamente se instaló en un hotel, ya que si ocupaba la casa de la familia, podría llegar a oídos de Candy su llegada, quería irse de inmediato a buscarla, pero tenía que hablar con el investigador primero, ver si en verdad era ella, si no era alguien que se pareciera, como otras veces había pasado, así que llegando a Londres, busco a su informante para que le diera los datos que necesitaba, no estaba lejos, podría ir en tren al pueblo donde se encontraba, solo a unas horas.

Durante su estancia, tendría que ver a un inversionista que ya lo esperaba junto con su familia y su hija Leslie Dash, que era una linda joven en edad de casarse, aunque tenía muchos pretendientes pero no había llegado el hombre de sus sueños, ese hombre adinerado que los ayude a salir de la quiebra que en poco tiempo, si no tenían una buena inversión eso sucedería, hasta que conoció a.

-Sr. Dash, que gusto saludarlo.

-William, el gusto es mío, realmente te esperaba, ya hasta pensaba viajar a América, para poder concertar la inversión, pero mira me ahorraste el viaje, bueno te presento a mi esposa, Hilary Dash, y a mi hija Leslie Dash.

-El gusto es mío, saludándolas como siempre con un beso en el dorso.

Albert, fue invitado a cenar, en la cual la cena la hija del Sr. Dash, no dejo de mirarlo – dígame Sr. Andly, se quedara por mucho tiempo.

-Bueno aparte de venir por asuntos de trabajo, vengo porque tengo un interés personal, así que no sé cuánto tiempo estaré en Londres.

-Sr. Andly, de verdad espero que su estancia en Londres, sea de su agrado le dijo Hilary.

-Muchas gracias Sra. Dash, eso espero.

-Sus asuntos personales son por una mujer, pregunto la muy inoportuna Leslie.

El Sr. Dash se molestó mucho por el comentario de su hija, así que le dijo.

\- Leslie, deja de molestar a mi invitado con tus preguntas, espero y te comporte como lo que eres una dama, querida por favor habla con tu hija.

-Leslie, deja de hacer preguntas que no son de tu incumbencia.

Albert, se incomodó un poco que estaban retando a Leslie enfrente de él, así que contesto- Srta. Dash, si mi asunto personal es por una mujer, mi esposa, espero contestar a su pregunta.

Leslie, solo agacho su cabeza en señal de que estaba apenada, susurrando su esposa, pensando claro si está muy guapo, como para ser soltero.

, me gustaría que iniciáramos los tramites de inmediato, ya que tengo que partir le repito tengo asuntos pendientes, aun no sé, cuánto tiempo me llevara pero me urge viajar a un pueblo cercano de aquí.

-Bueno hijo, por mí no te preocupes, porque no vas a resolver tu asunto y después con calma lo hablamos, por cierto, si todavía estas aquí te invito a una gala de beneficencia para la próxima semana.

-Bueno si regreso a Londres, con gusto los acompaño, bueno me retiro me gustaría descansar, mañana parto muy temprano.

Candy, había viajado a ver su querida amiga la doctora Kelly, ya que esta había sido su psicóloga, pero después de un tiempo después de que la dio de alta, se convirtió en su mejor e íntima amiga, se visitaban seguido.

-Hola, como estas Candy.

-Bien amiga, bueno tengo tanto que contarte la verdad esa es a razón de mi viaje.

-Te quedaras, un tiempo conmigo.

-No, solo vine por mi vestido para la gala de la próxima semana y ver que mi casa esté lista para ese día, me quedare unos días después de la fiesta.

-Me parece perfecto, pero cuéntame que dice ese galán, que crees que no veo un nuevo brillo en tus ojos.

-Por dios, como vez cosas que ni siquiera yo, me doy cuenta, bueno no es que me desagrade tener a alguien que me corteje, digo hace mucho que no me regalan flores y Stefano lo hace casi a diario.

-Estas enamorada.

-Empezaras a psicoanalizarme…

-No, solo te pregunto cómo amiga, Candy creo que es bueno que te des una oportunidad, digo ya es hora que rehagas tu vida, vuelvas a sentir, vuelvas a enamorarte, ya sanaste todo eso que te tenia oprimida, ahora eres libre.

-Libre, jajjajaj no amiga, no es así, jamás seré libre, Stefano piensa que soy una mujer con un benefactor escondido, tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí, que eres amante de algún rico Ingles, que barbaridad, porque no le dices la verdad, porque no les dices la verdad a todos y les callas la boca, digo así también te liberas y sacas tu verdad.

-Cual verdad, que sigo casada, que mi esposo tiene una amante, que quizás hasta hijos tenga con ella, me da vergüenza siquiera pronunciarlo.

-Por qué a él, no se lo cuentas, digo así el, sabrá a lo que se enfrenta contigo, talvez y te acompañe a pedirle el divorcio, pero cuéntame, ya se te declaro, tu que le dijiste.

-Bueno si me hablo de algo, pero yo no lo deje continuar.

INICIO DEL FLACK BACH

Candy, estaba en el jardín cuando Stefano Bruce, llego con un gran ramo de flores y su pequeña hija, realmente estaba dispuesto hablar con ella para declararse, después de que su amigo Cornelio, la investigo, le alegro la vida que no encontró nada respecto de ella, esa mujer parecía que no tenía pasado, hasta haber llegado a el pueblo donde ahora vivía.

Todo hace parecer que es viuda, pero, aun así, si es que tiene un amante, lo tiene muy oculto, ya sabes las habladurías no cesan en su entorno.

No me importa, si ella tiene un benefactor hablare con ella, le diré que estoy dispuesto a casarme con ella, que si me acepta yo velare por ella de ahora en adelante, si es viuda hare lo mismo, solo espero y me acepte.

-Ten cuidado, no me gustaría que salgas lastimado.

-Estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ella, desde que llego a este pueblo, desde que la conocí, desde que me perdí en sus ojos, no hago otra cosa más que pensar en ella, más al ver que se ha ganado a Abigail, ella ya tiene el camino más de la mitad para llegar a mi casa y a mi corazón.

-Bueno que te digo la mujer es hermosa, solo que algo no concuerda con su historia, no sé, el hecho que no tenga pasado es lo que me inquieta, que tal si su amante es alguien importante, no quisiera que te metas en problemas, la mujer vive a todo lujo, no se sabe de dónde llega el dinero, solo que llega y en grandes cantidades.

Pueda ser amante de algún mafioso y por eso de estuvo viajando mucho, se sabe que estuvo en muchos lugares, sin contar que estuvo viajando mucho con actores de teatro, tu sabes lo que se dice de las mujeres que trabajan en las tablas, aunque no sé, la verdad cual es la razón de que viajara con ellos sin ser actriz, que talvez está huyendo de la justicia.

-No me importa, yo la ayudaría a resolver su pasado eso ni lo dudes, tal vez si yo le doy mi apellido, ella rompas esas cadenas, además estamos especulando, ella aun no me acepta y yo aún no se lo he pedido, talvez si hablo con ella, se habrá a mí y me cuente su verdad.

-Bueno si tienes razón, pero bueno solo con cuidado.

-Si amigo no te preocupes, con cuidado, pero para Stefano Bruces, eso ya era mucho decir se sentía muy enamorado de Candy, solo soñaba con convertirla en su mujer, su esposa, hasta soñaba con presentarla como la señora de Bruce, Candy Bruce, se escuchaba bien.

3 meses después de dar clase a Abigail.

-Sra. Brown, sabe me tome la libertad de traerle estas flores, después de que se encarga de darle clases a mi hija, no tengo más que agradecimientos hacia usted.

-Sr. Bruce no debe de molestarse, yo estoy encantada con Abigail.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no es solo por eso que le traje flores, la verdad es que quisiera hablar con usted.

-Claro, vamos a sentarnos, pediré algo refrescante o desea alguna bebida.

-No así estoy bien, ya que ayudo a sentar a Candy, como todo un caballero- vera Sra. Brown, lo que quiero platicar con usted, es que bueno yo, dios que nervioso estoy, bueno usted me gusta mucho y quisiera pedirle la oportunidad para cortejarla.

Candy, estaba atónica a lo que escuchaba, todo se esperó menos que el, se le declarara, si había tenido pretendientes antes, pero ninguno había pedido permiso para cortejarla, como un caballero, muchos se dejaban llevar que viajaba en caravana y pensaba que era como lo que decían de las actrices de esa época, que eran unas fáciles y aceptaban cantidades de dinero a cambio de sus favores.

-Bueno Sr. Bruce, me alaga su propuesta no lo niego, pero no puedo aceptarla, yo no soy una mujer libre, no por el momento así, que me apena mucho declinar su oferta.

-Sra. Brown, yo sé lo que se dice de usted, las habladurías han llegado a mis oídos, pero sé que usted no es lo que dicen, así que, si usted tiene un benefactor y digo esto sin juzgar, solo diré que no me importa, yo estoy decidido a darle mi nombre, que lleve mi apellido, que sea mi esposa.

Sé, que talvez, tome esto como un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero tenía que decírselo, Sra. Brown, no tenga miedo solo déjese amar, deje que la ame, si esa persona no le da el puesto que usted se merece, yo estoy dispuesto a dárselo, mirándola a los ojos y por favor llámeme Stefano, me resulta muy frío que me llame Sr. Bruce.

-Candy, suspiro, está bien Stefano, perdón por no darle una respuesta ahora, debo arreglar mi situación primero, antes de iniciar una nueva vida, solo diré, que hasta no hacerlo, no podre corresponderle, solo le pido paciencia hacia a todo esto.

-La tendré, créame es lo que me sobra, sé que talvez, usted albergue a alguien más en su corazón, pero sé, que podre ganarlo, con dedicación y paciencia lo lograre.

-Candy, sonrió llámame Candy, así es como me llamo, le parece si iniciamos como una amistad por el momento.

-Estoy más que complacido con eso, por el momento para mi estará bien, Candy.

Así siguió dándole clases a Abigail, cada que las tomaba ellos después daban un paseo por la arboleda, ya sea a caballo o solo caminaban, ya hasta habían ido juntos a un par de fiestas una en el pueblo y otra a una gala en Londres, aunque se especulaba que tenían una relación ellos aún, no confirmaban nada.

Bruce, estaba muy complacido que Candy, había aceptado acompañarlo a esas fiestas, aunque sea como amigos, no importaba sabía que estaba ganado terreno y había decidido pedirle matrimonio, después de la fiesta de la Gala de Beneficencia, ya que él, también era benefactor de esas causas.

Había decidido que le pediría llevarla al jardín y ahí le pediría matrimonio, después en esa fiesta daría a conocer la noticia, estaba confiado que las cosas saldrían como él, las había imaginado.

FINAL DEL FLACK BACH

La plática seguía con la doctora Kelly.

-Y bien que has decidido.

-Bueno quisiera contarle mi realidad, digo talvez así el, tome una decisión.

-Decisión, respecto a que, Candy, si eres tú, la que debes dar una respuesta, dime lo amas, amas a Stefano Bruce.

-Bueno me gusta su compañía, es un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra y Abigail es un sol, sabes me encanta estar con ella, ha robado mi corazón.

-Yo no pregunte por su hija, si no, por el que sientes por él, Candy lo amas.

Candy, solo suspiro _ no, la verdad es que no, deseo darme una oportunidad, de ser querida, de que me ame, pero me da mucho miedo entregar mi corazón de nuevo, me gusta, no te lo voy a negar, es muy buen mozo, pero no lo amo.

-Qué bueno que tienes claros tus sentimientos, solo te puedo decir que poco a poco, ya diste el primer paso, ve con cuidado a pasito, además tienes que arreglar tu situación legal primero, crees que tu esposo, te niegue el divorcio.

-No lo sé, la verdad es que pienso que él, ha de estar muy feliz con esa mujer, tal vez hasta hijos tengan, tal vez y este deseoso de que yo le dé el divorcio, para casarse con ella.

-Crees, yo diría que lo que debes hacer es enfrentarlo y pedírselo, así saldrás de dudas, quien sabe creo que te arrebataste y no le diste la oportunidad de explicar lo que realmente paso.

-Si yo personalmente escuche, como le hablaba de amor a esa mujer, que no hay más que explicar, si hasta le decía, cuantos hijos iban a tener y que se iban a ir de viaje a donde nadie los señalara, que me tiene que explicar, si para mí, estaba más claro que el agua lo que siente por esa mujer.

-Si lo pones así, si te doy la razón, pero bueno si estas tan segura de su amor por ella, solo pídele el divorcio libérate, no para que te cases con Bruce, si no para que tú seas libre de tu destino y puedas tomar decisiones para tu vida sin ataduras.

-Tiene casi más de 2 años que deje de esconderme, para dejar que me encuentre y así pueda darle el divorcio, pero tal parce que no le importa el dichoso papel, tal vez así están felices.

-Aun escucho un dejo de rencor en ti, y amor hacia él, aun amas a tu esposo verdad.

Candy, suspiro_ no tengo porque engañarte, a ti no, aun siento celos de pensar que esta con ella, que le hace el amor, que tengan hijos, dios hasta cuando me veré libre de este sentimiento.

-No hay cura amiga, para eso no hay cura, puedes darte la oportunidad de volver amar, pero debes dejar el pasado atrás, no es sano comenzar algo, sin dejar todo lo que sientes por alguien más atrás, solo tú, puedes sacar todo eso, vamos anímate que me gusta que ya haya alguien más, que te haga sonreír.

Ha de ser un gran hombre, sé que ese corazón sanara, cuando menos te lo esperes ya habrás sacado ese antiguo amor y dejando tu corazón libre para amar de nuevo.

En la casa de los DASH.

Bueno hija, que fue toda esa preguntadera con el Sr. Andlay, si tú no eres una señorita descarada, siempre has sabido comportarte, además me dijiste que de quien estabas profundamente enamorada era del socio de tu papa, el Sr. Bruce.

-Si mama, pero debo mirar para otro lado el, ya tiene a alguien, a esa bruja de la Sra. Brown, desde que la conoció no hace más que tener atenciones para ella, yo por más que lo intento, no tiene ojos para nadie más.

-Bueno hija, pero el Sr, Andlay no es un hombre libre, está casado, aunque no la conozco debe de ser una dama distinguida, por el estatus que él, tiene, anda mi niña ya llegara el que te desposara no te me desesperes.

-Mama, me gusta mucho el Sr. Andlay, de verdad.

-Hija, ya te dije que está comprometido, aunque se digan muchas cosas el, mismo lo dijo en la mesa, además tu papa, no permitiría que te conviertas en su amante, eso jamás.

-Y si se divorcia, crees que lo permita.

-Bueno, no lo sé, pero quizás sí, lo hace hasta yo, te ayudo a conquistarlo, este si me gusta para ti la verdad, no tiene hijos y Bruce esa chiquilla te sacaría canas verdes, deja evaluar la situación, ver quien es la esposa de Andlay y vemos.

-Está bien, pero si va con nosotros a la gala, realmente estoy decidida a conquistarlo.

-Hilary solo sonrió, realmente a ella no le importaba el que dirán, aunque su hija se convirtiera en la amante de Andlay, era un beneficio para su familia, tendría que hacerse cargo de ella, además eso ya se venía dando en la sociedad, chicas que tenían un benefactor recibiendo muy buenos beneficios económicos y ellos no estaban muy bien que digamos, como para concertar un buen matrimonio.

Si su hija, lograba conquistar a Andlay, podría darle un buen acuerdo económico a cambio de que sea su concubina, además que más daba, no tenía que preocuparse por nada, ni de llevar un matrimonio y si en el proceso lograban que él, se divorciara, pues ya tendrían el camino trazado.

Albert, tomo camino al pueblo donde esta Candy, para ir hablar con ella, solo pensaba en volverla a ver, se sentía nervioso sabía que no iba hacer fácil, que el perdonarlo le iba hacer muy difícil, pero él, no se iba a darse por vencido, así que estaba decidido que no iba a regresar América, hasta que ella volviera con él, regresarían los dos o ninguno lo haría.

Candy, tenía dos días de haber regresado de visitar a su amiga, solo fue a pedir su vestido y pedir que le arreglaran su casa de Londres, donde se quedaría unos días, quería hacer varias cosas, así como renovar su guarda ropa, tenía que asistir a varias fiestas por la beneficencia y necesitaba varios vestidos para todos sus compromisos, ya tenía tiempo que había recuperado su autoestima y siempre trataba de verse bonita, para ella, para ser feliz ella, con ella misma, así que fue con la modista hacer un numero de pedido de vestidos de fiesta, así como otros vestidos para el invierno que ya se acercaba.

Aun no sabía dónde pasaría las navidades, era la primera vez que estaría sola, anteriormente lo había hecho con la compañía de teatro y el último año con la familia de la doctora Kelly, pero ahora ella estaba casada y no quería ser una carga.

Albert, había llegado al pueblo lo primero que hizo fue instalarse en un hotel, para después buscar la dirección que le habían dado, llego en un carruaje solo pidió que lo dejaran cerca, quería verla de lejos primero, saber si realmente era ella, entro a la arboleda que vio para encontrar el camino hacia su casa.

Poco a poco se fue acercando, su corazón palpitaba, sentía que se le quería salir de tanto que le latía, sentía que estaba cerca, la vería después de tanto tiempo, estaba muy nervioso, pero estaba cerca después de buscarla tanto, después de que solo se fue, pero lo que importaba es que la vería.

Se adentró en la arboleda, cuando iba a llegar, se encontró con una niña rubia, de ojos verdes jugando con su juego de té, cerca de la que era la casa de Candy.

-Hola, dijo la niña.

-Hola contesto Albert, pero que hermosa eres, no crees que estas lejos de casa.

-No estoy lejos de casa, mi casa es aquella, apuntando la de Candy.

-mmm creo que me equivoque de casa, pensando, ahí no debe vivir Candy, pero que haces jugando aquí puede ser peligroso, donde está tu madre y tu padre.

-En la casa platicando, ¿Cómo te llamas? Mirándola

La niña, había quedado encantada con Albert, puede decirse que hasta impresionada, con sus ojos.

_Eres de verdad.

-Claro que soy de verdad, mírame.

-Sí, ya vi que eres de verdad, me gustan tus ojos.

-A mí me gustan los tuyos, me recuerdan a mi esposa, ella así los tiene verdes, como los tuyos,

_ mmm tú, tienes novia.

-Sí, contesto Albert, una muy bella.

-Vaya tengo competencia, Abigail era una niña muy precoz para su edad, el faltarle su madre se había madurado muy rápido para su edad, cosa que su padre no le parecía mal, al contario el ver a su hija desenvolverse de esa manera le causaba risa, muy autoritaria y hasta caprichosa, pero dentro de todo con un buen corazón.

En eso la niñera, ya le gritaba, _ Abigail, Abigail, donde estas.

Cuando Albert, vio a la joven niñera se escondió, detrás de un árbol, no quería que pensara que era un acechador, así que solo opto por decirle Abigail.

sussss, no digas que estoy aquí, está bien.

-Siiii, sussss, bueno me voy, ya me buscan me tengo que ir, te puedo ver mañana, te invito a mi picnic, a esta hora, traeré chocolate y sándwich.

-Es que no se si podre.

-Bueno, sino no vienes diré que eres un mal hombre.

-Albert, estaba atónico por el comportamiento de esa niña, realmente era una mini niña de armas tomar. - está bien, aquí estaré a esta hora, solo que como mucho deberás traer mucha comida.

-Si de eso no hay problemas, bueno me voy porque si no me van a retar, hasta mañana, con una sonrisa y sus mejillas muy sonrojadas.

-Albert, sonrió, será posible tenía una cita con una niña no mayor de 5 años quizás 6, pero a qué hora se metió en esas, solo movió su cabeza, pensando cuando tenga una hija, no la dejare sola ni un momento, soñando se quedó ahí viendo como desaparecía la niña, para dirigirse a la casa de Candy, y ahí estaba la pudo visualizar a lo lejos, tan bella como siempre.

Candy, estaba en el jardín cuando llego Stefano con Abigail, muy puntual con sus flores como siempre, la niña corrió a darle un abrazo y darle un beso en la mejilla como si fuera su madre, Stefano se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Candy, acepto el beso, era la primera vez que tenía ese atrevimiento, pero no se lo tomo a mal.

-Perdón por el atrevimiento, pero te extrañamos, ahora que no estuviste.

-No te preocupes, yo también los extrañe, pero tenía que hacer varias cosas, así como visitar a una amiga, vaya que me hacía falta platicar con ella.

-Me imagino, espero y todo haya salido bien.

-Si ella, está muy bien y yo fui por mi vestido para la gala, pero entremos anda Abigail, que hay que estudiar.

Stefano, tomo del brazo a Candy, para entrar a la casa, se sentó como siempre en el sofá y Candy, se sentó con Abigail, en el piano para comenzar su clase Stefano, reviso el periódico y le sirvieron un vaso de whisky, tal parecía que Candy, tenía una familia, una feliz familia.

Cuando Albert, vio todo eso, se quedó paralizado no podía creer lo que veía Candy, había formado una familia, tenía una hija, con la cual había hablado apenas hace unos momentos, antes de que se fuera, claro sus ojos verdes como los de ella, su rubio cabello todo cuadraba.

Pero tan rápido lo olvido, sentía que el piso se le perdió, sintió una punzada en el corazón, le dolía, solo se quedó ahí, sentado bajo un árbol, sintiendo como su mundo se desmoronaba, ¿Por qué? Porque lo dejo de querer, tan poco lo había amado, como para haber tenido un hijo, después de que lo dejo.

Pero el había sido responsable de todo eso, el había sido el causante con todo lo que oculto, con lo que provoco su distanciamiento, todo lo que había pasado se había acabado, claro era su hija, si hasta el nombre que ella, había pensado le puso. Recordó cundo ellos se acaban de casar y le dijo que cuando ella tuviera una hija, quería llamarla Abigail, aun el recuerdo lo quemaba por dentro.

Se puso a llorar, los recuerdos se le vinieron de golpe, simplemente no concebía eso en su mente Candy, estaba viviendo con otro hombre y tenía una hija, dios no, que no sea verdad, pero lo era, la niña, aunque sus facciones eran diferentes a las de Candy, sus ojos verdes eran como los de ella, casi el mismo tono, solo se sentó a llorar, tuvo que reponerse con todas sus fuerzas, para parase para irse de ahí.

Sentía, que le faltaba la respiración el ver esa escena, el verla feliz con un hombre que no era él, y su hija su pequeña hija, Albert solo se repetía en su mente Abigail, como pudo, como permitió que otro hombre que no era el la tocara, solo se quedó ahí mirando, pensando y debatiendo si tocar o no esa puerta de esa casa.

Hasta que llego la noche, Stefano y Abigail, habían sido invitados por Candy, a quedarse a cenar, así que se sentaron a la mesa, comenzaron a charlar como si fueran una familia, de hecho, cenaron en un comedor redondo por comodidad de la niña, ya que en el comedor grande Abigail, no alcanzaba la mesa para comer.

Albert, se acerco quería ver de cerca, saber que sus ojos no lo engañaban, solo se quedó mirando en aquel salón que daba cerca del jardín, como esa pequeña familia cenaba muy amenamente, como Stefano, hasta la tomo de la mano para depositar un beso en su dorso de su mano, entre risas por las ocurrencias de Abigail.

-Sabe Srta. Candy, hoy conocí a un príncipe.

-Así, haber cuéntame, como fue eso.

-Hoy en entre los arboles lo vi, tenía los ojos muy bonitos.

-Candy, sonreía y arqueaba una ceja, sabes a mí me paso algo parecido, yo conocí a un príncipe en una colina, cuando cumplí 6 años, así que yo te creo.

-mmm me gustaría saber más, sobre eso Abigail, no me gusta que platiques con extraños

-Papito si él, no es un hombre malo, hasta me pregunto dónde estaba mi papa y mi mama, si fuera malo no me hubiera preguntado eso.

-Buen punto, pero, aun así, puede ser peligroso, le diré a la niñera que este mas al tanto.

-Debió ser alguien que vive cerca del pueblo, pero si tienes razón a veces Abigail, juega cerca de la arboleda y eso es peligroso contesto Candy.

Albert, al ver todo eso ya no quiso quedarse, se sentía mal, solo se puso a llorar por saberla perdida, como fue a perder lo que más ama, como fue a perder a su amada Candy, tal vez por eso ella se estableció para ser encontrada y pedir el divorcio, aun no sabía que si teniendo una hija, ella aún no se lo hubiese pedido.

Se sentirá bien teniendo una hija así, con ese hombre no entendía por qué, pero quería averiguarlo, se fue caminando hasta el pueblo, subió a su habitación y se encerró, no quiso saber nada, solo pidió una botella de wiski quería morirse y perderse en alcohol, pero porque George no se lo informo.

¿Por qué? En la investigación no se lo informaron, logro esconder muy bien su rastro y su nueva familia, sabrá el, que ella sigue casada y si él, no lo sabe, necesitaba saber, quería saber cuál era la situación de ella, mañana a primera hora vería al investigador, para que le dijera, porque no le dijo que Candy, tenía una familia, una hija.

Se bebió toda la botella, solo se acostó en la cama y no podía quitarse esa imagen, de la familia feliz, esa que él, quería con ella con Candy, pero porque ahora que la había encontrado estaba en esas condiciones, no era libre él, sabía que, aunque ellos estaban casados, el hecho, de que ella tuviera una hija con ese hombre, era suficiente motivo para no regresar con él.

Lo sabía así, que había tomado la determinación de que hablaría con ella, lo haría y aunque le doliera si Candy, así lo quería él, le otorgaría el divorcio, por esa niña que necesitaba ser reconocida, como su hija, aun recordaba como Terry sufrió porque su padre nunca reconoció a su madre, como su esposa y el ser un hijo bastardo le arruino la vida, lo sabía porque la misma Candy, se lo platico en una de sus tantas charlas, que habían tenido antes de irse a Brasil.

Se imaginaba a Candy, en esa situación con su hija, tal vez él, estaba casado y por eso no le importaba su situación legal con Candy, pero averiguaría todo antes de ir con ella, necesitaba saber desde cuando lo dejo de amar, desde cuando se entregó a ese hombre, ese hombre que ahora era dueño de sus besos y caricias, realmente quería saber quién era el.

Quien era el hombre, que le había robado la felicidad, esa felicidad que era de él, esa familia que había soñado y que ahora no le pertenecía, había pensado acercarse hablar con Candy, si ella quería le daría el divorcio, para que su situación legal cambiase y así le pudiera dar el apellido de ese hombre a su hija y si era necesario se lo exigiría.

Así que se levantó tomo un baño y bajo al restaurante del hotel, ahí estaba el investigador que había contratado con el expediente de Candy en la mano.

Buenos días con cara de una resaca que no podía con ella.

-Vaya señor Andlay, supongo que paso muy mala noche, no es así.

-Después, de que usted no me advirtió que mi esposa, ya tenía una familia, no sé, como quiere que tenga una buena noche.

El investigador solo se le quedo viendo, cual familia.

-Mi esposa, el hombre con el que ceno anoche y su hija Abigail, la niña su hija, hija de mi esposa, si hasta sus ojos son iguales a los de mi esposa, como se le pudo escapar ese detalle.

-Su esposa, no tiene hijos con nadie, aquí tengo su expediente, si tiene un admirador o como lo quiera llamar pretendiente Stefano Bruces, él es el padre de esa niña.

-Si la hija que tiene con mi mujer.

-Está equivocado Sr. Andlay, la niña es hija de Bruce y de su esposa fallecida, ellos son vecinos de la señora Brown, Andlay, pero no tiene aún una relación con el , aunque por las investigaciones que he hecho el, la pretende y en la gala de este sábado quiere declararse y hacer público el compromiso.

La señora es profesora de piano de la niña, ahí la conexión con ella, pero aún está a tiempo de recuperarla, la señora a sido tachada como amante de algún mafioso, ya sabe las habladurías, o que es viuda, ella no asegura, ni confirma nada, nadie sabe quién es, ni qué relación tiene con usted.

Vaya hasta yo me admire, mira nada más la señora Brown es una Andlay, por partida doble, vaya si me lo hubieran platicado no lo hubiese creído, realmente hasta que investigue supe su verdad.

Albert, solo sonrió, entonces su princesa no estaba con ese hombre, ni esa niña era su hija, dios gracias a un estaba a tiempo de recuperarla, cuando es la gala.

-Este sábado, a las 8:00 puedo conseguirle una invitación.

-Sí, consígala y necesito que haga otras cosas, quiero saber todo de Stefano Bruce, todo, quiero saber a qué me enfrento.

CONTINUARA.

Bueno chicas, aquí de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo, a lo mejor lo verán que aún no avanzamos el hecho que fueron 5 años y hay que contar todo a grandes rasgos, lo más importante.

-Bueno por ahí hubo una situación, ya que mi hija dejo un reviw, les diré que su molestia no fue por sus reviw que están publicados, si no por uno en especial que me llego en tono de burla hacia mi persona y sobre todo a la historia, ni siquiera lo voy a compartir por que no vale la pena, ella tiene acceso a mis redes y ahí lo vio, como toda hija que ama a su madre, se tomó el atrevimiento y comento porque sintió el deseo de defenderme.

-A todo esto, las que me conocen yo, casi nunca contesto los reviw, porque sé que es crítica constructiva, va haber buenos y malos comentarios como todos, yo soy de las que solo me quedo con lo bueno, pero siempre y cuando sea con respeto, ya que nuca le he faltado el respeto a nadie, como para que me lo falten a mí, con burlas, si no te gusta lo que escribo, puedes pasar de largo. Yo esto lo hago, porque me gusta, tengo tiempo y no recibo ninguna remuneración por esto, solo sus buenos deseos.

Ya saben, las espero en el siguiente capítulo, por la XEW, Radio…


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

Albert, solo sonrió, entonces su princesa no estaba con ese hombre, ni esa niña era su hija, dios gracias a un estaba a tiempo de recuperarla, cuando es la gala.

-Este sábado, a las 8:00 puedo conseguirle una invitación.

-Si consígala, y necesito que haga otras cosas, quiero saber todo de Stefano Bruce, todo quiero saber a quién, me enfrento.

Está bien Sr. Andlay, yo atenderé su pedido.

Albert, se fue a su hotel para descansar, esperaría la gala para poder hablar con Candy, ya faltaba solo un día, no había caso en ir al pueblo y regresar así que hablaría con ella, después de la fiesta, sabía que ella iría, así que ahí la vería.

Candy, ya viajaba para asistir a la fiesta, ella se quedaría en su casa de Londres, donde Stefano, en la noche iría por ella, para ir juntos a la gala, estaba contenta realmente de ir acompañada de Stefano, estaba pensando muy detenidamente darse una oportunidad como su amiga le aconsejo, que debería dejar ir el pasado definitivo, hablaría con él y le contaría su verdad, le diría quien es su familia, que la realidad es que estaba casada pero que estaba dispuesta a pedir el divorcio.

Por otro lado, Stefano quería pedirle a Candy, que fuera su esposa, que se abriera con él, que, si tenía algún problema o estaba huyendo de alguien el, la ayudaría a resolverlo, la respaldaría y si aceptaba ser su esposa el, la cuidaría no dejaría que le hicieran daño, sabía que ocultaba algo, solo quería que pudiera confiar en él.

Ya era tiempo, de volver amar, de sentirse querida, ya era hora de rehacer su vida, que el tiempo había pasado y que lo más seguro es que su esposo, también desearía el divorcio, para esas alturas él y su mujer, ya debían de tener hijos, que quizás Albert, quería darles el lugar que les corresponde.

Se arregló para esa noche, se puso un vestido en color ocre, con un peinado alto con unas horquillas con plumas para darle mayor efecto al peinado, también levaba su contribución, para el orfanato al que estaban pidiendo el apoyo, se puso sus joyas, ya cuando termino su arreglo ya Stefano, la esperaba en la entrada en el vestíbulo, con su gran ramo de rosas.

Bajo por las escaleras, dejando a Stefano, atónico de lo hermosa que se veía esa noche _Candy, voy hacer el hombre más afortunado, llevando del brazo a la dama más hermosa de la fiesta.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad como siempre tan caballeroso, Cecil lleva las flores y ponlas en un jarrón, acomodándose los guantes.

-Bueno nos vamos, poniéndole el abrigo, para subir al carruaje y dirigirse a la gala.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, ya a los invitados no se les hacía raro verlos juntos, de hecho, ya esperaban que pronto formalizaran, a Stefano, se le veía muy enamorado se le notaba a leguas, de hecho no sabían porque habían esperado tanto, si eran personas sin ningún compromiso.

Candy, se fue con las señoras de la beneficencia, para saber cómo iban con los fondos si estaba llegando como se esperaban, Stefano se fue a platicar con el Sr, Dasch su socio, el cual le estaba informando que un inversionista importantísimo acababa de llegar y que pensaba presentárselo pronto, para hacer negocios.

Albert, también llegaba con su Frac, impecable lo compro especialmente para esa fiesta, sabía que Candy, ahí estaría, así que con toda su actitud entro al salón, había tanta gente que no se percataron quien había llegado, los murmullos de la gente con su charla, todo mundo estaba en su plática, algunos haciendo negocios, otras chicas casaderas buscando un prospecto para casarse.

Los que estaban recibiendo las aportaciones, también estaban con su charla, en fin, Albert entro buscando a Candy, en el camino hubo gente que lo reconoció y saludo, realmente mucha gente sabía quién era, así que se adentró saludando banqueros, inversionistas y políticos de la época.

Cuando la ubico vio por quien era acompañada, y que en ese momento Stefano le decía cerca del oído que quería hablar con ella, sacándola de ese lugar para llevarla al jardín.

-Esta hermosa la noche dijo Candy, a pesar de que es fría la luna está muy resplandeciente.

-Candy, esta noche yo, yo cerro los ojos, sacando un estuche pequeño, poniéndose de rodillas, yo en esta noche quiero pedirte que, si aceptas ser mi esposa, sé que dije que iba ser paciente pero ya no puedo más, estoy loco y estúpidamente enamorado de ti, también sé que aprecias mucho a mi hija y sé que se llevaran bien.

Nunca he visto a mi hija compartir con nadie más, como tú lo haces con ella, por eso y muchas razones más, te pido que lo pienses, que, si no me quieres contestar ahora, lo entiendo, solo dime que lo pensaras.

-Yo, yo, Candy estaba fría, no se esperaba semejante proposición, menos una de matrimonio se le quedo viendo sin decir nada, inmóvil, solo balbuceaba, yo, yo,

Albert se fue detrás de ellos, esperando su respuesta, quería escuchar que ella le dijera que sí, pero no pudo, simplemente llego hasta donde la pareja_ porque no le contestas al Sr., porque no le dices que no puedes aceptarlo.

Candy, cuando escucho esa voz, la voz, de Albert, se giró lentamente para quedar viendo esos ojos azules, que la penetraban hasta el fondo de su ser, se tuvo que sostener de un árbol cerca para no caerse, ya que sentía que las piernas no le respondían, solo se quedó estática pronunciando ¡Albert! como un susurro.

-Porque no le dices al Sr., que no puedes corresponder a su propuesta y le eres honesta.

Candy, sentía que le faltaba el aire, solo se quedaba callada nunca se esperó que Albert, estuviera ahí, en ese preciso momento, solo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin poder evitarlo.

-Anda dile, porque no puedes aceptar su propuesta.

-Disculpe usted ¿Quién es? Y ¿Qué relación tiene con Candy?

Albert, solo se le quedo viendo con arrogancia, yo que tipo de relación tengo, que se lo diga ella, anda amor dile quien soy.

-Albert no, no hagas esto, no así.

-Hacer que, solo reclamar, lo que por derecho me corresponde.

-Derecho de que habla, Sr., muy intrigado Stefano.

-William Albert Andlay, esposo de Candy White Brown Andlay de Andlay, no es así querida.

Stefano, se quedó en shock, queee esposo, como Candy estaba casada, pero como por qué no se lo dijo, porque ocultar algo tan importante.

-Vamos querida dile al Sr, quien soy.

Candy, no dejaba de llorar, cuando pudo emitir sonido, hasta que algo se escapó de su boca, así es él, es mi esposo agachando la cabeza.

-Queee porque me lo ocultaste…. Tu solo, yo, solo cerro los ojos, claro cómo pudo ser tan idiota, eso era, como no se dio cuenta antes, como alguien como ella estaría sola, con su elegancia y soltura.

Stefano, enrabiado solo la dejo ahí, ni siquiera quiso escuchar más, solo volvió a la fiesta para pedirle a su amigo Cornelio, que cancelara todo lo que estaba planeado para después.

Candy, solo se quedó ahí viendo a Albert, con unos ojos de rencor el verde, de sus ojos de perdían en el azul de Albert.

-Creo que debemos hablar, no crees.

-No, no, quiero hablar contigo, ni ahora, ni nunca, se iba a retirar.

Cuando Albert, la tomo del brazo, _ ah no, no te vas, de aquí sales como mi esposa, vamos a entrar a esa fiesta, dejaremos nuestra contribución y después nos iremos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, así que ya va siendo hora que vuelvas hacer la Sra. Andlay, sino quieres que todo este teatro se acabe, cerrando esta obra de caridad, sabes que tengo el poder de hacerlo.

Candy, solo respiro- como te atreves, eres un maldito, después de lo que me hiciste ahora vienes aquí, amenazando a esa pobre gente, pero claro que se puede esperar del gran William Albert Andlay.

-Bueno tú decides o entras conmigo, si no mañana mismo cierro el orfanato, créeme muy a mi pesar, lo haré sin dudar.

Candy, no quería un escándalo, así que acepto todo lo que Albert, decía…

Albert, tomo su cintura y entraron a la fiesta, los mormullos y los cuchicheos no paraban, pero quien traía a la señora Brown, de la cintura, como si fuera su posesión, el millonario, pero no cualquier millonario, ¿Qué tenía que ver son ella? A caso él, era su amante.

Los chismes, comenzaron a correr todos, querían saber que pasaba, realmente estaban estupefactos por la forma en que la traía, era una posición de la cual nadie querría, si es que era su amante, su reputación estaría acabada.

Una Leslie Dasch, estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, de ver ese cuadro _mira mama, la mosquita muerta, ya vez quien la está abrazando y de qué forma entro con el Sr. Andlay, realmente deja mucho que desear, eso le pasa a Bruce por fijarse en esa estúpida, ahora si nadie la va a respetar, ni se querrá casar con ella, jajajjaja es de risa realmente.

El anfitrión, que era el encargado de llevar la gala, _su atención por favor, como cada año se hace este baile, para agradecer sus aportaciones a tan noble causa, así que daremos a conocer a la persona que hizo su aportación más alta y agradecerle de ante mano, aquí dándole un reconocimiento público.

Bueno mi mayor agradecimiento al Sr. William Albert Andlay, por favor suba para darle un presente.

Albert, soltó por un momento a Candy, de la cintura para tomarla de la mano, subió al podio saludando al anfitrión, dando unas palabras.

-si muchas gracias, realmente me complace hacer este tipo de aportaciones, siempre me complace ayudar a los que menos tienen, esto lo hemos venido haciendo desde hace muchos años, tanto mi esposa, aquí presente y yo, nos es grato hacer estas contribuciones exhortando a los demás, compartir un poco de lo que tenemos, anda mi amor acepta el reconocimiento, tú también mereces esto.

Candy, la cual solo suspiro lo miro con rabia, lo recibió sonriendo, ya estaba hecho, ya sabrían quién era, en definitivo si quería ser reconocida y querían saber todo de ella, ya estaba hecho, Albert, se lo había facilitado.

El anfitrión, casi se atraganta con la bebida cuando Albert, dijo…

\- Vamos mi amor, que tú también hiciste tu contribución, ya sé que no quieres que sepan que detrás de tu nombre de soltera, esta la ayuda para estos niños, pero ya es hora que sepan quién eres, así es señoras y señores la Sra. Candy Brown, es mi esposa, la señora Candy Andlay en realidad.

Inmediatamente, los murmullos no dejaron de escucharse en el salón, que la señora Brown, era una Andlay, pero eso era extraordinario, quien lo diría, ahí estaba todo, de donde salía el dinero, si era una de las familias más prominente de la Unión Americana y de Europa, la mujer era millonaria, ¿pero porque hacerse pasar por una simple mujer?

Muchas preguntas se hacían referente a la pareja, pero si su esposo estaba aquí, eso quería decir que vino por ella, claro una mujer hermosa y con una elegancia, unas decían, si yo la reconocí de los periódicos, claro si salía en las notas de sociales, otras vaya quien lo diría mira que supo ocultar su identidad.

Stefano, en una esquina junto con Cornelio, el cual se quedó en shock cuando escucho todo lo que decía Albert _vaya eso no me lo esperaba, amigo estas bien.

-Si solo sácame de aquí, soy un estúpido, no sé porque no me lo dijo, era muy fácil decirme que era casada, porque dejar que me hiciera ilusiones.

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Se fueron a una taberna para beber, necesitaba desahogarse, después se irían a casa de Cornelio su amigo, estaba muy mal al enterarse de la verdad, se sentaron en su estudio con una botella en la mano.

Stefano, estaba muy decepcionado- amigo me enamore como un idiota, nunca había deseado a una mujer, como a ella, ¿Por qué me hizo esto?

-No, lo sé, realmente estoy igual que tú, la mujer logro ocultar muy bien su identidad, ni el investigador, supo dar con lo que ocultaba.

-Es que me lo hubiera dicho y no me hubiera hecho ilusiones, ¿Quién es él? Dime ¿Quién es? De donde vino, porque solo así, me la va arrebatar.

-Bueno amigo, que te digo él, es William Albert Andlay, un inversionista muy importante de América y de Europa, sé que es multimillonario, que su familia es muy antigua, bueno casi tan importante como la de los Rockefeller, para que te des una idea de quién es, su marido, amigo lo mejor será que te olvides de ella.

El hombre, es súper importante, que con tres chasquidos te sierran las fábricas, así que por tu bien, por el mío y de los socios, no la vuelvas a ver.

-No puedo, llorando la amo, la amo, con cada partícula de mi ser, cada gota de mi sangre ya le pertenece, no sé qué voy hacer ahora, solo sé que la amo, necesito que me explique todo.

-Te prometió acaso algo.

-No, pero si sabía que la amaba, se lo dije y ella me pidió tiempo, cierto que me dijo que no era libre, pero porque, dejo que me ilusionara.

En la gala, después de hacer su aportación, de subir con Albert al pódium, con cara de pocos amigos Candy, salió del baile para tomar un carruaje, no se quedaría para seguir alimentado las habladurías, así que se dirigió a la salida.

Albert, la siguió, para tomarla del brazo, -a dónde vas…

-A mi casa, ya te luciste no, bueno pues ya me voy, soltándose de su agarre y subiendo a un carruaje, para irse.

-Candy, Candy, ven acá, no puedes irte, aun no, pero Candy, ni volteo a verlo, el hizo lo mismo subió al carruaje y fue detrás de ella, al bajarse ya la esperaba la ama de llaves abriendo la puerta, entrando, apenas iba a cerrar cuando un pie se lo impidió.

-Disculpe, dijo la ama de llave, usted quien es.

-Candy, volteo a verlo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Que hago, vine a quedarme a casa de mi dulce esposa, soy tu esposo lo correcto es que me quede contigo, no querrás que mañana las habladurías digan que nuestro matrimonio está muy mal, entrando aun en contra de los deseos de Candy.

-Está bien Cecil, prepara una habitación para el señor, ya que se quedará esta noche.

-Candy, tenemos que hablar y no me voy a ir hasta que lo hagamos.

-Está bien, te parece si hablamos mañana después del desayuno, ahora no es buen momento, subiendo los escalones para entrar a su habitación, dejando un Albert, ahí parado solo viéndola.

Albert, carraspeo, Cecil te llamas…

-Sí señor, dígame en que le puedo servir, un poco temerosa, ni siquiera ella, sabía que la señora era casada y menos con semejante hombre.

-Bueno Cecil, dame las llaves de la casa y de esa habitación.

-Pero señor, esa es la recamara de la señora, yo no puedo, la señora se va enojar y puede despedirme.

-Cecil, no tengo mucha paciencia para la servidumbre, hagamos esto, te voy a subir el sueldo al triple y del enojo de la señora, no te preocupes, yo me hago responsable, pero si no me das las llaves, tomas tus cosas y mañana no te querré ver aquí, es más te aseguro que te tendrás que ir muy lejos, ya que en Londre, no encontraras trabajo.

-Señor, por favor.

Albert, solo alargo la mano donde una Cecil, deposito las llaves, -Buena chica, ahora a dormir ha y no quiero que toquen esa puerta, escuchen lo que escuchen, estamos.

-Sí, señor, con la cabeza agachada, pero que podía hacer, la misma Candy, le había dicho que era su esposo y eso quería decir, que era el señor de la casa y para los efectos que sea, él mandaba.

También, quiero que mañana le digas al mayordomo, que vaya por mi equipaje a este hotel, pague mi cuenta y llevas este recado a este domicilio, bueno subiré a dormir, que pase buena noche.

-Sí, señor.

Albert, no le gustaba ponerse así con la servidumbre, siempre era muy amable, pero si se trataba de conseguir lo que quería, haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo, mas tratándose de Candy.

Ya habían pasado como 20 minutos de que ella, ingreso a su habitación, Candy, solo se metió al baño, súper irritada para quitarse el vestido y desmaquillarse, se puso su bata saliendo del baño para acostarse, cuando escucho que alguien abrió su puerta _ Cecil, no necesito nada, ya ve acostarte, pero se quedó paralizada, cuando vio la figura imponente de Albert, ahí cerrando la puerta con llave.

\- ¿Qué haces? Sal de mi habitación, no tienes ni un derecho de estar aquí.

-Eso, no, es así mi amor, esta y las próximas noches, la pasare aquí contigo, no quiero que la servidumbre comience hablar que tu marido, duerme en una habitación aparte, no, eso no, ya sabes cómo cuchichean por ahí.

-Albert, por favor solo sal de mi habitación, no colmes mi paciencia.

-No, ya te dije que no, así que no hay de otra, esta noche dormirás conmigo, metiendo la llave en su bolsillo.

-Que quieres de mí, quieres el divorcio, te lo doy, no me voy a negar, no es necesario hacer esto.

Albert, se abalanzó sobre de ella, tomo su cintura y la arrincono en la puerta, solo se acercó y le susurró al oído, _ no quiero el divorcio Candy, yo no vine hasta aquí, para divorciarme de ti, si quisiera eso, no habría venido personalmente.

Candy, sintió que se estremeció con la cercanía, dios su olor la estaba matando, sus sentimientos comenzaron aflorar, lo seguía amando, si lo amaba como siempre, con la misma intensidad, pero porque sentía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, se sentía que su cuerpo la traicionaba, su respiración comenzó agitarse.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?, mirándolo a los ojos.

-A ti, acercando sus labios a los suyos, poseyendo sus labios, esos labios que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, la beso con pasión, con lujuria, su boca devoraba los labios de Candy, casi sin dejarla sin respiración, poniendo su cuerpo muy pegado al de Candy, sintiéndola como se estremecía ante él.

Candy, tomo valor de la poca cordura que el quedaba y con fuerza lo empujo-_no, no vuelvas a tocarme, no puedes venir aquí y solo mover mi vida a tu antojo, no, no sé qué paso con tu amante, pero si te dejo, no quieras venir aquí tratar de manipularme no.

-Candy, vamos hablar debo contarte todo, solo déjame hacerlo.

-No quiero escucharte, que no lo entiendes me destrozaste la vida, yo escuche todo lo que le decías, aun puedo escucharlo en mi cabeza, ¿qué paso? la cortesana esa, para no llamarla de otra manera te dejo, es eso, por eso decidiste buscarme.

-Candy, si me escucharas, sabrías, solo déjame hablar, escúchame.

Candy, derramaba sus lágrimas todo eso era demasiado para ella, volvió a revivir todo lo que sintió, cuando escucho todo lo que le decía a Helena y eso la estaba matando por dentro, pensó que ya lo había superado, pero no era así.

\- Sabes Albert, realmente quiero creer que hay una explicación, pero hoy, estoy emocionalmente cansada, es mejor que duerma, por favor vete a tu habitación.

Albert, comenzó a quitarse el saco y sacarse la camisa, para quedar solo con los pantalones, la llave la traía el en su pantalón, haciendo imposible salir para Candy, se acostó a la cama, posando su mano en la cama llamando a la Cama a Candy, anda no me digas que te vas a dormir ahí parada, hace frio no querrás resfriarte, palmeando la cama, anda ven aquí.

Candy, solo se abrocho la bata, que podía hacer solo acostarse cerca de él, la llave la tenía el, ni como quitársela, muy molesta solo se acostó dándole le espalda, se sentía inquieta la sola presencia de Albert, la alteraba, pero que hacía, no iba a salir de esa habitación hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Pero una cosa era segura, mañana mismo correría a Cecil, como se atrevió a darle la llave, pero la pondría de patitas en la calle, mas faltaba.

Albert, quería abrazarla, besarla, hacerla suya, tomar lo que era suyo por derecho, pero, aunque se moría de ganas de traspasar la línea, aun no podía, si había actuado autoritario con ella, era porque la conocía, si llegaba con cara de culpabilidad, ella ni lo escucharía, sabía que su táctica, sería la diferencia entre recuperarla o perderla, en definitiva.

Candy, solo se hizo bolita, para no sucumbir ante el calor que Albert, le ofrecía, sabía que, si ella flaqueaba un momento, si la volvía a besar, como hace unos momentos lo hizo, no se iba a contener, se iba a traicionar a sí misma y todo lo que había trabajado se iba a ir a la basura, aunque se preguntaba que, hacia ahí con ella, durmiendo en la misma cama.

Pensando, si quisiera el divorcio, ya se lo hubiese pedido, hubiera mandado a George, en definitiva, a su abogado, pero que, hacia ahí en esa situación, que acaso venía a recuperarla, la sola idea la alteraba, la inquietaba.

Albert, estaba muy embriagado por su olor, quería volver a besarla, pero tenía que ir despacio por muy autoritario, si la tomaba a la fuerza, no eso no era de un hombre, además ella no lo merecía, solo se conformó con dormir a su lado, no le quedo de otra, solo que no quitaría el dedo del renglón.

Ninguno de los dos podía dormir, así que Candy, tomo la palabra _ Albert sé que no puedes dormir, así que dime que haces aquí.

-Ya te dije que, a recuperarte…

Candy, yo no viaje miles de kilómetros para regresar sin ti, vine por ti, por mi esposa, volteándola para ponerla frente de él, con la luz de la luna se filtraba en la habitación así, que se podía distinguir muy bien los rostros.

Candy, yo te amo, créeme mírame a los ojos, yo quería contarte todo lo que estaba pasando, pero sentía miedo, que no lo comprendieras.

-Comprender que Albert, que la amas a ella, que querías una vida con ella, ya está, no sé qué quieres de mí, si quieres el divorcio, te lo doy, no necesitas venir y mover mi vida, cundo ya está establecida.

-Candy, escúchame mírame a los ojos, yo nunca estuve con ella, al menos no como tú crees, mi amor, yo te iba a explicar todo, pero cuando yo llegue tú, ya no estabas, te habías ido, fui hasta Nueva York, pero no te encontré, te busque por todas partes, para explicarte.

-Explicarme que, que me ibas a dejar por tu amante, no Albert guárdate eso, no necesito saber volteándose y dándole la espalda de nuevo.

-Albert, la mueve y la acomoda debajo de él, _ yo quería esperar hasta mañana, pero quieres hablar lo haremos, viéndola a los ojos, si estuve ese día con Helena, fue porque ella, estaba muy enferma, le diagnosticaron, una enfermedad incurable, solo le quedaban unos meses de vida, los cuales yo la visitaba unos momentos para reconfórtala, si soy culpable de eso, no lo niego.

Pero me lo pidió como última voluntad, no podía negarme no soy una persona insensata, ni mucho menos alguien que no tiene sentimientos, ese día tu llegaste y escuchaste todo lo que le estaba diciendo, fue porque a los pocos minutos ella, perdió la vida, solo que tú no te quedaste hasta ese momento.

Candy, solo se quedó callada, le brotaban las lágrimas, sentía que se le estrujaba el corazón, escuchar a Albert, lo que le estaba contando, si quería decírtelo y ese fue mi error, no confiar en ti, debí habértelo contado, pero, por otro lado, no se tenía miedo que no me comprendieras, yo por ella, solo sentía compasión, mucha compasión.

-Candy, yo a ti te amo, eso quiero que lo entiendas, te amo y eso no va a cambiar, sé que tenías derecho de estar enojada, sé que tenías derecho a irte, sé que te lastime y es algo que jamás voy a perdonarme, el perderte todos estos años, el dejar de verte, de sentirte, hizo que me diera cuenta, que no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Albert, yo, me dolió mucho escuchar todo lo que le decías, me lastimaste en lo más profundo de mi ser, realmente me quise morir, por eso me fui, te esperé, pero no llegaste, supuse que te habías ido con ella, a ese lugar que querías irte con ella.

-No es así amor, yo solo se lo decía porque ya se estaba hiendo, solo quería reconfortarla y si no llegue, fue porque me quede arreglar lo del funeral, nadie acudió, después de que mucha gente se sirvió de ella, nadie fue a despedirla, solo estuvimos su Nana, George y yo, cuando llegue para hablar contigo, me topé con la noticia que ya te habías ido.

Candy, créeme, comenzando a susurrarle al oído, créeme te amo, mi amor, dándole besitos en la cara, hasta llegar a su boca, tomándola, como saboreando su boca, como aquel que saborea una fruta, no sabes cuánto te extrañe, tu sabor, tu olor, dios Candy, me hiciste mucha falta, mi amor

Candy, comenzó a tocar la espalda desnuda de él, no le importaba la explicación que le acababa de dar, el hecho, era que ella también lo había extrañado, lo deseaba como mujer, en el tiempo que estuvo viajando, nunca estuvo con nadie, así que al sentir sus besos su cuerpo sucumbía a la pasión, que tenía escondida, era su esposo, entre besos y caricias, su cuerpo la traicionaba, deseaba que le hiciera el amor, deseaba que la tomara.

Entre los besos que Albert, le proporcionaba, ella escapo un gemido, el cual Albert lo tomo como una invitación, la cual comenzó acariciando sus piernas, sin dejar de besarla, pero en ese momento, que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, solo lo empujo como pudo- no, no, no puedes venir y solo besarme, aun no te perdono, así que aléjate de mí.

Albert solo dijo, _está bien, si tienes razón, hare todo para recuperarte, no me rendiré.

Así, esa noche solo durmieron, aunque la tensión, la agitación, después de lo que acaba de pasar, Candy, entendió que nunca podría entregarse a nadie más, la pasión que sentía por Albert, no había desaparecido, ni el amor que sentía por él, ese estaba intacto.

Al siguiente día despertó y unos brazos la tenían rodeada de la cintura, el calor y el aroma de Albert, la embriagaba, se mordió un labio para no acercarse y besarlo, verlo ahí dormido a su lado, hacia que su cuerpo deseara estar con él, se lo pedía, se lo exigía, pero no lo haría, no se lo haría fácil, ha no, si lo perdonaba así de fácil, no quería ni pensar que la volviera a lastimar.

Aún estaba tan guapo, los años que habían pasado solo le habían asentado más interés a su persona, se quedó viéndolo un rato, ahí recostado, con sus ojos delineando sus facciones, estaba tan guapo, tan varonil, pero aun con todo lo que le había despertado, se fue a tomar un baño, se cambió, casi sin hacer ruido, busco la llave que se había salido del pantalón de Albert y salió de aquella habitación.

Afuera ya la esperaba Cecil_ señora disculpe, pero no me quedo de otra, el señor, ¿Por qué es el señor verdad?

-Me puedes decir, ¿porque le diste la llave, para entrar a mi habitación?, ahora si Cecil te pasaste, lo siento mucho, pero voy a tener que prescindir de ti.

-No señora, por favor, no me corra, no tengo a donde vivir.

-Eso, lo hubieras pensado antes, pero cómo pudiste dejarlo entrar a mi habitación.

-Bueno señora, me dijo, que era su esposo y que era el señor de a casa, así que yo, no tuve opción. Además, esta tan guapo, que no le pude negar nada, de verdad es su esposo, señora.

-Sí, así es Cecil él, es mi esposo.

-Ya ve señora, después me regaña, si es su esposo, debe dormir en su habitación, verdad como no queriendo mirarla.

Candy, solos suspiro, anda no te preocupes, ya de todas maneras no importa, ve y prepara su baño, en lo que ordeno el desayuno.

-Si señora con una sonrisita, pensando que tremendo hombre, era el esposo de la señora.

Candy, bajo escribió una carta para Kelly, diciéndole que le urgía verla, explicándole lo que había pasado, cuando salió del estudio, se topó con el mayordomo y el montón de maletas de Albert.

-Señora, el señor pidió que sus maletas fueran enviadas, ahora usted dirá donde las pongo, dijo el mayordomo.

-Candy, suspiro donde más a mi habitación, es mi esposo no, así que ahí es donde él, va a dormir.

Albert, despertó y vio que Candy, no estaba en la cama, se paró como resorte, al escuchar alguien en el baño, vio que era Cecil.

-Señor, su baño ya está preparado, aquí está todo lo que necesite.

-Y la señora.

-Se encuentra abajo, pidiendo el desayuno, lo espera para desayunar.

-Está bien, dígale que solo tomare un baño y bajo.

Así lo hizo, solo tomo un baño se afeito, se vistió y bajo, ahí estaba ella, en el comedor esperándolo, era como un sueño hecho realidad, ni siquiera podía creerlo, su Candy tan bella como siempre, se sentó en su lugar, tomo su mano y deposito un beso en su dorso, desayunaron, Candy, comenzó la plática _dime, como está la tía.

-Bien, te manda cartas, ha estado muy preocupada por ti, sabes que te quiere, le hiciste mucha falta, a ella y a mí también.

-¿Cómo están todos?

-Bueno Archie, tiene 2 bebes junto con Anny, Stife, se casó con Patricia y viven en florida, están esperando también su primer bebe, me imagino que intercambiabas cartas con la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María.

-Sí, apenas acabo de recibir una, pero están bien.

Candy, lo que quiero decirte, es que yo nunca te falte, no como tú piensas, te lo vuelvo a repetir, si lo hice fue por humanidad.

-Albert, no sé cómo tomar todo lo que me has platicado, realmente no sé, si, es porque soy más madura pueda lograr entender la situación, pero entiende para mí, es como si hubieras abierto la herida de nuevo, le echaras sal y limón al mismo tiempo, así que te pido tiempo, vamos a darnos un tiempo quieres, antes de tomar una decisión.

-Está bien, solo dame una esperanza, que puedas llegar a perdonarme, pero de verdad, sin dejar nada ahí guardado.

-No, lo sé, tengo mucho que pensar, mucho que analizar, así que no te puedo dar una respuesta inmediata.

\- Yo, no vine hasta aquí, para pedirte el divorcio Candy, vine a recuperarte, realmente me pasé 5 años buscándote, ahora que lo hice, no me pienso ir sin ti.

-Que te hace pensar, que yo me quiero ir contigo, solo bienes aquí, con un quiero, Puedo, voy, pero no me has preguntado, si yo me quiero ir contigo, yo, soy la que decido en mi vida, tu no me vas a decir que hacer o que decisión tomar.

-No, si, eso lo sé, no lo hare, pero quiero ayudar a que te decidas, Candy, yo te amo, de verdad tienes que creerme.

-Creerte, después de que te escuche todo lo que le decías a esa mujer, después de que todo Chicago, se reía a mis espaldas, que te pasa, no pienso ser tu juguete de nuevo, hace mucho que te deje de querer.

-No me digas eso, yo te busque por todos lados, como desesperado, realmente agote todos los medios que tenía, quería explicarte lo que paso.

-Lo que paso, no es necesario que lo expliques, yo lo escuche, mirándolo con rabia.

-Lo que escuchaste, es el adiós a una moribunda, eso fue lo que escuchaste, solo eso, sé que te falle por no contarte, pero créeme, ya pagué con tu ausencia, cualquier cosa que te haya hecho, me sentí morir cuando te fuiste, pase días sin dormir, pensando si te había pasado algo, en lo que te lastime, perdóname, solo quiero que me perdones.

-Que fácil, no solo un perdón, pero todo lo que yo sufrí, que hay de las noches que me dormía y despertaba llorando por tu traición, que hay de eso, Albert, tú eras mi mundo, tú eras lo único que yo tenía, a lo que me aferraba en esta vida y cuando ya no te tuve, me dejaste caer del precipicio.

-Candy, acercándose para abrasarla, perdóname, ella, no significa lo que tú crees, ella está en el pasado, ella dejo de existir, desde antes de que tu llegaras de nuevo a mi vida.

-No, Albert, eso es mentira, siempre estuvo entre nosotros, desde que nos hicimos novios ella, ya estaba, desde antes de que tú y yo fuéramos algo, ella ya estaba, nuestra relación fue de tres y míranos ahora, sigue siendo de tres.

-Candy, no digas eso.

Candy, solo se acercó a la puerta, para retirarse del comedor, _ te dejo que tengas buen provecho y la verdad, es esta, quiero el divorcio, aunque eso me cueste el repudio de la sociedad.

-Albert, solo se quedó sin habla, así solo en esas cuatro paredes llorando y anhelando, ese amor que antes Candy, le profesaba y que ya había perdido.

Candy, salía del comedor, para subir a la recamara de invitados, ya que Albert, se había quedado en la de ella, se fue y se metió a bañar y se puso a llorar por todo lo sucedido, jamás se imaginó decir todo lo que sentía, le dolía el hecho, que aún lo amaba, que esa mujer, todo el tiempo siempre estuvo en su relación, desde que inicio, hasta el día de hoy, aún estaba, _maldita sea, que tan solo no se podía ir, de una buena vez.

Había deseado desde hace mucho escuchar esas palabras, aunque le doliera admitirlo, pero había hasta soñado, que Albert, llegaba y le decía que la amaba, que todo lo que escucho fue solo un mal entendido, que él, jamás amo a esa mujer, que solo fueron chismes, pero a realidad era otra, Albert, la había lastimado en lo más profundo de su ser, donde ya no podía haber más que destruir, ya que él, se lo había llevado todo.

Se levantó limpio sus lágrimas y se fue a maquillar necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba aire fresco, así que decido tomar su bolso y salir dela casa, necesitaba pensar. Candy apenas iba a salir cuando Albert la intercepto.

-Vas a salir.

-Eso, es algo que no te interesa.

-Vamos Candy, si me interesa, por dios, yo te sigo queriendo, quiero saber qué haces, a donde vas, todo, porque quiero recuperarte.

Candy, solo suspiro, _ si voy a salir, debo hacer algunas cosas que tengo pendientes.

-Está bien, yo igual, voy a las oficinas que tenemos aquí, para realizar algunas cosas que necesito terminar, cosas de la empresa, te parece si comemos, juntos.

-No, voy a tardar, así, que no sé a qué, hora vaya a regresar.

-Está bien, en cuanto termine estaré aquí esperándote, necesitamos hablar.

-Lo que tu hagas, es cosa que a mí, no me interesa, hablar yo pienso que tú y yo, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, solo que decidas otorgarme el divorcio, saliendo de la casa.

En la oficina de Dash, ya lo esperaba junto con Cornelio, el amigo de Stefano, para tratar asuntos sobre la textileria,

\- SR. Andlay como esta, espero y su asunto personal con su esposa, se haya arreglado.

-Así es, ya está más que arreglado, pero bueno no es de mi vida personal de lo que quiero hablar, dígame, ¿cuáles serían los acuerdos para comenzar esta sociedad?

-Si solo que falta un socio, pero también está interesado, no sé si tenga tiempo, para hablar de todo esto con calma

-La verdad quede con mi esposa de estar temprano en casa, pero dígame tardara mucho su socio

-No, de hecho, ahí viene, Sr. Andlay, le presento a mi socio Stefano Bruce.

-Albert se levantó para darle la mano, _mucho gusto soy William Albert Andlay,

Stefano, correspondió igual, con un buen apretón en señal de que no lo intimidaba, - mucho gusto.

Se sentaron a platicar, sobre la inversión para la textileria ya que necesitaban que le inyectaran una buena suma de dinero para expandirse hacia América, así que necesitaban que un nuevo inversionista llevase la empresa a otro nivel y para eso el Sr. Dash, había invitado a Albert.

Para Stefano, no era nada cómodo, estar ahí en esa reunión, se sentía traicionado y más porque la mujer con la que había soñado los últimos meses, resultaba que era su esposa y por lo que sabía, ya hasta se había instalado en la casa de ella, lo peor que la servidumbre, como siempre hablaban de mas, ya le habían informado que habían dormido en la misma habitación.

Albert, al evaluar la oferta hablo sin titubeos…

-Bien, veo la situación de su empresa, está muy bien posicionada, de hecho, en un mes, llega mi mano derecha desde América, George Johnson, el cual lleva mis finanzas, pero esta es mi oferta yo inyecto el suficiente dinero, para llevar el crecimiento de esta empresa con nuevas sucursales, pero yo tendría el 51% de las acciones.

Tanto Dash, como Cornelio y que decir de Stefano, que no estaban de acuerdo con la oferta, sobre todo viniendo de quien, Stefano, de hecho, se había negado, por tener algo que ver con ese hombre de negocios sobre todo eso, tener que depender de él, era una humillación.

Stefano, se levantó y dijo _ por supuesto que no, esta compañía es toda mi vida, es la herencia de mi hija, no voy a permitir que alguien, solo venga y quiera apropiarse de ella.

El señor Dash, quiso mediar la situación, _ pero Bruce, pon esto en una balanza, no sabemos si en América, seremos recibidos con los brazos abiertos, esto es una buena oportunidad para crecer.

-Su amigo Cornelio, estaba ahí también analizando todo, en verdad la oferta era buena pero el hecho, que Wiilliam Andlay, sea el socio mayoritario, era algo que no le terminaba de gustar.

\- Stefano, amigo solo es una oferta está en nosotros aceptar o no.

-Pues de antemano señor Andlay, le digo que no, a su propuesta, saliendo de aquella oficina furioso, realmente no sabía cuál era su furia, si era porque aquel hombre era el dueño de la mujer que amaba o porque el sentía, que se quería adueñar de su empresa.

El señor Dash, solo se quedó moviendo la cabeza, sabia la verdadera razón de aquella negativa, al igual que Cornelio.

Dash, se quedó platicando con Albert, en cuanto Stefano se fue y Cornelio lo siguió para calmarlo.

-Cálmate amigo, no te pongas así, ya encontraremos otro inversionista, Andlay, no es el único, pero debes dejar esa furia, que traes, te dije que te fueras con cuidado con esa mujer, pero tal parece que hiciste lo contrario, que te tiene tan molesto.

-Tu ama de llaves, me llevo los comentarios referentes al matrimonio Andlay, que ya el señor, está instalado en casa de Candy, no solo eso, anoche durmieron en la misma habitación.

-Hay amigo, que esperabas es su esposo, obvio que iba a dormir con ella, creo al parecer que tenían unas desavenencias, supongo que ya las arreglaron, pero amigo dime una cosa tú y la Sra. Brown, digo Andlay, paso algo más…

-No, como crees, ante todo Candy, es una dama, no pase de darle un beso en la mejilla y hasta eso robado, sabía que algo escondía, inclusive que huía de alguien, pero nunca imagine que, de su esposo, era de quien huía, el hombre es intimidante y si la tiene amenazada, debo hablar con ella.

-Amigo, no te metas en problemas, la mujer si realmente estuviera amenazada, anoche lo hubiese desenmascarado y que hizo, lo instalo en su casa, en su habitación, hoy llegaron sus maletas y de la propia boca de la Sra. Andlay dijo que las instalaran en su habitación. Amigo olvídate de ella, se ve que lo ama, no te lastimes más, busca otra joven mira ahí, está la joven Dash, que suspira por ti.

-Por más que quiera, no puedo, me enamore, me hierve la sangre de tan solo pensar que esta con él, que compartió su cama con él, no lo soporto, rompiendo con todas sus fuerzas un lápiz, que sostenía en sus manos.

Necesito hablar con ella, que me explique, que me diga, porque me engaño, que me diga si aún lo ama, si ella talvez, ya no lo quiera, solo este con él, por las normas que dictan la sociedad, pero si es así, no me importa, la voy a buscar para hablar con ella.

No, te metas en problemas, sabes lo que pasaría si la sigues buscando, Andlay, se puede sentir ofendido y puede pedir un duelo, amigo, en cualquiera de los escenario tú, saldrías perdiendo, piensa, si lo matas, irías a la cárcel, si lo hieres igual, si él, te mata, el solo estaría defendiendo su honor, que pasaría con Abigail, entiende el gana, en este juego solo hay un ganador y ese no eres tú.

-Pero, si ella no quiere estar con él, podría pedirle el divorcio, yo me casaría con ella de inmediato, no dando lugar a las habladurías, solo quiero que me diga porque no me lo dijo.

-Amigo, razona, si tú te acercas a esa mujer, ese hombre es capaz de matarte, no sabes la razón por la cual ella estaba huyendo, quizás él sea despiadado, lo siento amigo, pero primero está tu hija y después lo demás, si te pasa algo como dejarías a Abigail, huérfana, con un montón de deudas, tú crees que él, va a tener piedad, no seas tonto.

William Abert Andlay, es poderoso, entiende en tres chasquidos te puede destruir la vida y la de tu hija, Abigail, no debe sufrir más por tus arrebatos, solo aléjate de ella, aléjate de la señora Andlay, porque ese es su nombre aunque te duela.

Bruce, solo lo miro, _ no puedo, le enviare una carta para decirle que la espero en este parque, para hablar con ella, para que me aclare todo y si hay una sola posibilidad, si me dice que no lo ama, yo luchare por ella.

-Estás loco amigo, esa mujer te está haciendo perder la cordura.

-El deseo, que despierta en mí, es lo que está haciendo que me esté muriendo, en estos momentos.

Albert, regresaba de la oficina de Dash, fue hasta la casa de Candy, se fue a la recamara, ahora sabía quién era Stefano Bruce, sabía que no era una persona que se fuera a dar por vencido, había visto esa mirada en alguien más, hace unos años atrás, así que no la iba a tener fácil.

También, quería saber hasta qué punto Stefano y Candy, habían comenzado su relación, aunque se muriera de celos, tenía que aceptar, que Candy, era una mujer muy bella, cualquier hombre estaría deseoso de obtener sus caricias y Stefano Bruces, era uno de ellos.

Pero no estaba ahí para juzgarla, sino para recuperarla, también tenía que pensar que hacer para reconquistarla, para hacer que lo perdone, todo lo sobrepasaba, las cosas no las tenía fáciles y menos si tenía alguien rondándola.

Solo se dispuso a esperar a que llegara, para charlar con ella, pero en eso.

-señor mandaron correspondencia para la señora.

-Sí, de quien.

-Del señor Stefano Bruces.

-Ok, yo te la recibo, Marcos, así te llamas.

-Sí señor.

-Toda la correspondencia de este señor, de ahora en adelante me la entregas a mí, si tiene alguna visita, para ella, me informas primero a mí, ni una sola palabra a la señora.

-Está bien, señor.

Los sirvientes de esa época, eran fieles, pero de algo si sabían quién era el señor de la casa, si no estaban a su servicio, podían quedar despedidos y sin una carta de recomendación, podrían no encontrar trabajo al menos en Inglaterra no encontrarían, así que se debían al señor de la casa, aunque Candy, los haya contratado.

En la noche regresaba Candy, solo miro que en la sala estaba el saco de Albert, entro y lo encontró en el comedor esperándola.

-Vaya pensé que ya estarías dormido.

-Te dije, que te esperaría.

-Bien, me acompañas a cenar.

-No, se me apetece cenar contigo.

-Está bien, como quieras, por cierto, recibiste una carta de Stefano Bruce, diciendo que te esperaba en el parque, para charlar contigo.

-Leíste mi carta.

-Sí, lo hice.

-Dime Candy, hasta donde tienes tu relación con él.

CONTINUARA….

Bueno chicas, esto se está poniendo como volcán a punto de tener erupción, pero solo queda a esperar que va hacer Albert, para reconquistar a Candy.

Las espero en el próximo capítulo ya saben por la XEW, Radio.

Puedes buscarme en faceboock como Karla Andrw, tengo la imagen de perfil de Vuélveme a Querer.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19.

-Eso, es algo que no te importa, pero ya que lo mencionas, no llegue a mas de lo que tu no hayas llegado con tu amante, que te piensas que solo tú puedes, que yo no podría estar con alguien más.

-Sabes que estas lastimando, con lo que me estás diciendo, pero, aun así, yo te amo y te amo tanto que no importa, créeme que lo único que quiero es recuperarte, solo eso.

-jajajajajaja en verdad, no me hagas reír, solo dame mi libertad, solo eso deseo de ti.

-Candy, no, olvídate de eso, jamás te lo daré, olvídalo, jamás te daré tu libertad, tu eres mi esposa, así que le vas diciendo a tu enamorado, que se olvide que tu serás libre para irte con él, porque no va hacer así.

-No sabes cuánto te odio, no sabes cuánto te detesto.

Candy, se fue a la habitación de invitados, donde dormiría ya que la otra habitación la estaba ocupando Albert, solo se puso su bata y se costó para dormir, trato de todos los medios de hacerlo, aunque las emociones estaban a mil y no la dejaban, ahora tenía que pensar que decisión tomar, pedirle el divorcio y que la deje en paz, si eso es lo que haría, pero se miraba al espejo, era lo que realmente quieres.

Albert, salió y fue hasta donde había los licores y se tomó uno, las lágrimas resbalaban, sabía que debía tomar una decisión, una donde tal vez él, tenía que darle su libertad, pero tenía que estar 100% seguro que ya no lo amaba y si había una sola posibilidad, una sola de que aún lo amaba, no la dejaría pasar.

A la mañana siguiente…

Candy, salía de la habitación para pedir el desayuno, cuando tocaron a la puerta, al ir Cecil abrir, Albert venia bajando las escaleras, al ver de quien se trataba, solo dijo.

-Cecil, yo atiendo.

-Pero señor, la visita es para la señora.

Albert, solo se le quedo viendo _Cecil, yo atiendo al señor.

-Buenos días, busco a la señora Brown.

-Sera señora Andlay, recuérdelo es mi esposa.

-Bueno hasta hace unos días, eso no era así.

-Siempre ha sido así, desde hace más de cinco años y eso no va a cambiar, así que le pediría que se aleje de ella, que no la moleste ya que es una mujer comprometida, le pido de la manera amable que se retire y deje a mi mujer en paz.

Bruce, no quiso hacer un escándalo solo se retiró, de la casa, ya que era lo prudente.

Albert, estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando detrás estaba Candy.

-Con qué derecho te pones a correr a mis visitas, que te pasa.

-Que me pasa, que eres una mujer casada, por si ya se te olvido, ya ni usas tu argolla de matrimonio.

-Para que quieres que lo use, para que se rían de mí, eso es lo que quieres.

-Candy, por favor no vamos a empezar a discutir.

-No claro que no, ya que no tengo ganas de compartir la mesa contigo, me voy.

-A donde tomándola del brazo.

-A donde pueda respirar aire puro.

Candy, salió furiosa de su casa, se dirigió al orfanato, Albert a siguió …

-A dónde vas.

-Contigo, a donde más.

-No para que, quiero estar sola.

-No, entre más me digas que no, más te voy a seguir.

Lo que hizo Candy, para no discutir es dejar que la siguiera, al entrar al orfanato las madres la recibieron con una sonrisa.

-Señora, que bueno que llego, ya la estábamos esperando.

Entraron y se dispusieron a servir el desayuno, a los niños, Albert se sentó con ellos y la madre le pregunto.

-Sra. Brown el señor es…

-Hay madre, solo haga como que no lo vea, solo eso y no pregunte nada.

La madre, entendió el mensaje y así lo hizo no pregunto nada, solo se dedicaron hacer lo que ese día les correspondía, Albert estuvo viendo las necesidades, cuando se detuvo donde los cuneros y ahí vio unos bebes y Candy, alimentando a uno.

-Te ves bien con un bebe, deberíamos tener uno.

-Para tener un hijo, debes amar a tu pareja y yo deje de quererte hace mucho tiempo.

-Candy, por favor, solo dame una oportunidad.

-Eso, es más, de lo que tú te mereces.

Albert, solo se quedó ahí parado viéndola embelesado, recargado en la puerta, hasta que la madre lo saco de trance.

-Sr. no debe estar aquí, esta área está restringida, pero puede ir con los niños más grandes.

-Sí, madre perdón.

Cuando Albert, se fue la madre miro a Candy, hasta que se atrevió hablar.

-Sabes hija, siempre pensé que no eras lo que decían de ti, por la forma en que llegaste ayudar, las chicas que son de cascos ligeros o son tu sabes, no tienen las mismas ansias de ayudar que tú, por lo que vi ese hombre es algo más que un amigo, no es así.

-Sí, madre, él es mi esposo.

-Esposo dijiste, vaya eso si no me lo esperaba, se ve un hombre importante, hace un rato estuvo hablando con la madre superiora, creo que también va a contribuir para el orfanato.

-Si es lo que él, tiene que puede ser alguien muy desprendido cuando de ayudar se trata.

-También lo que note, es que están disgustados.

Candy, suspiro, así es creo que se nos nota a leguas.

-Hija, yo no sé qué paso entre ustedes, pero también note como el aun te mira y como tú lo miras a él, sé que no debo meterme, pero si se quieren, que les impide estar de nuevo juntos.

-Hay madre, que le digo hemos estado separados hace mucho tiempo, que no creo que eso vaya a pasar.

-Sabes hija, no es bueno guardar rencores, deberías pensar en perdonar, si te sigues quedando con eso que traes en tu corazón te hará daño, retirándose del lugar.

Candy, se quedó ahí pensando en lo que la madre, le dijo, pero estaba muy a la defensiva.

Ya era tarde y era hora de volver a casa.

Albert, igual se fue tras ella, hasta llegar a su casa, entrando, ya la cena estaba lista y se dispusieron a cenar, cuando terminaron…

-Candy, tengo algo para ti, llamando a Cecil para que le trajera algo que había en la habitación, cuando regreso traía un cofre cerrado, _toma esto es para ti.

-¿Qué es?

-Bueno ábrelo.

Candy, lo tomo y al abrirlo se quedó con la boca abierta, muy sombrada, _ ¡oh mi dios! que es todo esto.

-Es por cada, cumpleaños, por cada aniversario, por cada navidad, todos estos años te compraba uno por cada fecha que paso, para cuando te encontrara te los diera y supieras que siempre te he estado esperando, que nunca deje de pensar en ti.

En el cofre, había gargantillas, aretes, pulseras, joyas con diferentes tipos de piedras preciosas.

-Pero di algo, te gustan sonriendo.

-No sé, que decir.

-Solo gracias, vamos son tuyas, ahora que te encontré deseo que las uses.

-Pues gracias, tomándolas y saliendo del salón para dirigirse a su habitación, _que descanses.

Al siguiente día en el desayuno, ya Albert, estaba en el comedor leyendo el periódico, _ buenos días en cuanto la vio.

-Buenos días, ya veo que despertaste temprano.

_Así es, como dormiste.

-Bien, gracias.

-Bueno, esperaba verte alguna de las joyas que te regale.

-Candy, sonrió, _ Cecil, trae lo que te dije.

-Si señora, en cuanto volvió traía, el cofre que Albert, le había dado.

Candy, apuntaba en una pequeña carta, _ Ten esto se lo llevas a la madre superiora y le das esto le dices que esta es mi contribución para los niños del orfanato.

-Candy, no te atrevas.

-Que dijiste, que son mías, no.

-Sí, pero son para que las uses, no para que las regales.

-Bueno si son mías, yo sabré que hacer con ellas, mi deseo es que los usen los niños que tanto necesitan.

Albert, solo suspiro y apuño la mano, la fulmino con la mirada, está bien, has con ellas lo que quieras.

-Gracias, sonriendo.

Todo lo que Albert, hacía era echado abajo por Candy, desde mandar flores, cenas a las que nunca llegaba, hasta seguirla a donde quiera que fuera, pero nada fusionaba, ella estaba muy intransigente.

En las oficinas de Londres, donde ocupaban para hacer los trámites de las empresas estaba Armad, el apoderado legal de Candy, el cual se había quedado de ver, ya que, hacia tempo que ellos se hacían cargo de las propiedades y acciones de Candy, así, como de algunas cosas que Albert, también necesitaba. Armad, estaba al tanto de todo y de que hace tiempo ella se había instalado cerca de Londres.

-William, ¿cómo estás?

Que te digo Candy, está empeñada a no perdonarme y nada de lo que hago, pueda impresionarla, tal pareciera que le da lo mismo, he llegado a pensar que en verdad me dejo de querer.

-Animo, si no te perdona, tendrás que otorgarle el divorcio, ya que te están presionando para que ya tengas un heredero.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no quiero divorciarme, eso no, solo lo haré si ella en verdad dejo de amarme, solo así le daré su libertad, yo no la busque para que me dé un heredero, la busque porque en verdad la amo. Si yo quisiera un heredero, cualquier mujer podría dármelo, pero yo no quiero hijos con ninguna otra mujer, si lo llego a tener serán con la mujer que amo y esa se llama Candy.

-Animo, amigo, animo, esa es tu misión recuperarla.

-Aparte de eso, con el tipo ese rondándola no ayuda, le manda cartas, flores, en fin, creo que se ven a escondidas.

-Los celos te están matando, así no vas a recuperarla, lo que, si es que necesitan un tiempo a solas, ustedes dos, lejos de todo, de la servidumbre chismosa que solo murmuran y de la sociedad, que está esperando para que fallen y hacer leña del árbol caído.

\- un tiempo a solas, sí, eso es, claro porque no se me ha ocurrido antes, Armad, prepara la cabaña que está a las afueras de la ciudad, la que compré cuando estuve aquí.

-Esa, pero está muy lejos de la civilización, aunque es una propiedad única, pues deberá ser tu sabes...

-Solo arregla todo lo más pronto que se pueda y lleva un par de caballos, víveres como para un mes y todo lo necesario.

-Bueno, está bien, como tú quieras.

Armad, conocía muy bien a Candy, sabía que lo mejor para ella, era regresar con su esposo y su familia, no debía solo dejar que ella, anduviera sola, e infeliz, le había prometido a su padre cuidarla así, lo estaba haciendo, pero ya era grande tenía miedo de morirse y no cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Vincet, de cuidar que fuera feliz y el, sabía que la felicidad de Candy, era al lado de su esposo, porque aun lo amaba.

Albert, al regresar observo a lo lejos como Candy, era interceptada por Stefano, Albert, pensaba que, si quería recuperar a Candy, debía actuar de inmediato, ya que su contrincante estaba ahí, sin quitar el dedo del renglón.

-Señora Brown, podríamos hablar un momento.

Albert, que había visto como la intercepto, se acercó, _Creo que mi esposa, no tiene nada que hablar con usted, así que le pido que se aleje de mi esposa, si no quiere que tome otras medidas, que no le van a gustar.

-Candy, solo susurro, lo siento, ahora no.

Dejando a Stefano, ahí parado, Candy, sabía que si Albert, se lo proponía podía pedir un duelo y eso, sería desastroso para ambos, por un lado, se moriría de a Albert, le pasaba algo y por el otro si a Stefano, le ocurría algo que pasaría con Abigail, así que lo más prudente era dejar de verlo.

Albert, camino al lado de Candy, hasta que llegaron a su casa, donde Candy, solo lo miro, con desprecio.

-Creo que lo más prudente, es que ese tipo se aleje de ti, me entendiste.

-Como gustes, no voy a discutir sobre mi amistad con el señor Bruce, eso es algo que, a ti, no te interesa.

-Candy, claro que me interesa, por favor solo dame una oportunidad, de enmendar mis errores, solo una oportunidad de reconquistarte, dime que deseas y lo hare.

Candy, solo levanto de hombros _ lo único que deseo de ti, es mi libertad y lo dejo ahí parado.

Candy, evitaba lo más posible a Albert, a manera que él, se diera cuenta que hiciera lo que hiciera era inútil, todo lo que hacía para reconquistarla.

A los siguientes días.

Albert, llego después de que Candy, entrara a su casa, al verla solo se dirigió a ella …

-Candy, yo quisiera platicar contigo.

-No sé, que debamos platicar, lo que teníamos que hablar ya lo hicimos, solo queda que me des el divorcio y nada más.

-Lo quieres para casarte con tu enamorado, es eso.

-Si es así, es algo que a ti ya no te incumbe.

-Bien, te lo daré, si es lo que quieres te lo daré.

-De verdad, así de fácil.

-Sí, eso quieres, no te retendré más.

-Perfecto tú, solo di cuando podemos ver a tu abogado, para hacer los trámites.

-mmm te parece este fin de semana, mañana lo voy a ver para que tenga los documentos listos.

-Está bien, iba a regresar al pueblo, pero siendo así, está bien, esperare.

Candy, estaba en su recamara, cuando entro sonrió, él le iba a dar el divorcio, seria libre, libre para rehacer su vida, quizás no con Bruce, pero si para retomarla como mejor le pareciera, pero una parte de ella, sentía nostalgia e infelicidad, su vida estaba en una disyuntiva, pero no creía en la posibilidad de retomar su vida de nuevo con Albert.

No, eso no, ya que aún le dolía lo que le hizo y no iba a desaparecer, así como así, las veces que había visto a Bruce, solo fue para saludarla, sabia por los chismes de los empleados que estaban disgustados y eso le daba una posibilidad, era la razón de no quitar el dedo del renglón.

Solo la miraba de lejos, cuando salía, había enviado cartas, pero sabía que no las recibía, no podía visitarla en su casa, porque sabía que las habladurías podían perjudicarla, solo se acercaba para verla de lejos.

Llego el fin de semana, ya Candy, estaba lista desde muy temprano, para ir con el abogado, así que ya lo espera en el comedor después del desayuno, harían esa visita.

-Buenos días, dijo Albert.

-Buenos días, siéntate el desayuno ya está.

-Vaya veo que estas muy contenta, te urge divorciarte de mí.

-SI, mi alegría es tal, que el desayuno esta exquisito, pero anda siéntate para que lo puedas degustar.

Al terminar de desayunar, subieron al coche, que ya los estaba esperando.

-Pediste tu carro, pensé que iríamos en un carruaje.

-No, de hecho, su oficina es afuera de la ciudad, es por eso que debemos ir en coche.

-Ha por mi está bien, con una sonrisa.

El carro avanzo y avanzo y tal parecía que no tenía fin…

-Albert, como que ya nos alejamos mucho de la ciudad y no veo ninguna oficina.

-Bueno, eso es, porque está un poco más adelante.

Así, manejo un buen rato, ya habían pasado casi 3 horas, Candy, ya se empezaba a molestar, porque intuía que había sido engañada.

Cuando de repente el auto, se detuvo en una propiedad donde se observaba que no había nada alrededor, solo árboles, el camino no se veía bien ya era de noche y Candy, estaba muy molesta.

-Bien, baja debemos entrar hace frió.

-No, no sé, qué pretendes, pero me quiero ir a mi casa.

-Qué crees mi amor, esta es tu casa ahora, aquí estaremos unos días.

-No puedes hacerme esto, no debo regresar.

-Claro solo que el auto no tiene gasolina y no podemos regresar, así que aquí nos quedaremos.

-Pues me iré caminando si es necesario.

\- Solo diré, que no hay gente alrededor en kilómetros, pero si quieres no te detengo.

-Porque haces esto, yo solo quiero mi libertad y tú, tu maldito egoísta, lo haces tan difícil.

-Bueno yo no me quiero divorciar, así que haremos esto, acompáñame un mes aquí, si al término de este mes aun sientes que te quieres divorciar, lo aceptare.

-Ya no te creo nada, eres un maldito mentiroso, no creo que tu esté dispuesto a dármelo, no tienes palabra.

-La tengo, solo dame un mes, es todo lo que te pido, vamos adentro hace frió, te vas enfermar.

-Aquí me quedare, gracias, aun no decido tu propuesta.

-Está bien, te lo facilitare, abriendo el coche y sacándola del coche, poniéndola en hombros como un costal de papas.

-Pero que haces, déjame, no, bájame, Albert, que me vas hacer, pataleando.

-Nada, que tu no quieras, no te voy a obligar eso no lo haría, pero no te voy a dejar afuera para que te congeles y te enfermes, vamos entra, deja de quejarte que de aquí no te vas hasta que haya acabado el mes.

Entro a la cabaña, observando que era pequeña, pero tenía lo necesario, una cocina pequeña, un par de muebles, la chimenea, un comedor pequeño y al fondo una recamara.

-Pasa, voy a prender la chimenea, hace frió y después cenaremos.

Candy, entro a la habitación y vio ropa para dormir, y observo que había agua en el baño.

Albert, prendió la chimenea y fue a la cocina para ver que le dejaron en la despensa, observo que había de todo, desde fruta, pan, carne deshidratada, leche y una nota donde le decían la ubicación, donde le dejarían cada dos días, lo que necesite, también había vino, algunos dulce y postres.

Puso la mesa y calentó algunas cosas que ya estaban preparadas, Candy entro a lavarse la cara para dirigirse a cenar, tenía hambre, así que no se podía poner en el plan de abstenerse a comer, así que no le quedo de otra.

Ya al oler la sopa, se sentó en la mesa, miro a Albert, _ solo hay una recamara donde dormirás.

-Donde más, contigo.

-Estas loco, no, tu duerme en ese mueble.

-Soy muy grande, no voy a poder dormir ahí, no podría descansar.

-Bien, yo lo haré.

-Como quieras, solo que aquí hace muchísimo frio y aquí en la pequeña sala hace más, el único lugar caliente es la recamara.

-No importa aquí dormiré, solo ocupare la recamara para cambiarme.

Cuando entro a la habitación, para poder cambiarse se topó con que no podía quitarse el corseé, ya que se había puesto el que va amarrado de la espalda y no alcanzaba los nudos, para desabrocharlo, luchaba y luchaba, pero era inútil, eso estaba demasiado apretado, cuando no puedo más, solo le quedo…

-Albert, podrías ayudarme.

-Si, en que deseas que te ayude.

-A quitarme el corseé, es que no puedo desabrocharlo.

Albert, con una sonrisa pícara claro, entro y casi como tortura, lo fue desabrochando, con muchísima destreza, cada vez que quitaba el listón que aflojaba, esa prenda de tortura, casi era hasta erótico, la forma en que lo estaba quitando, hasta que poco a poco lo fue aflojando.

Candy, tuvo que morder su labio, para no voltear y pedirle que la tomara, sus manos rosaban su espalda y el olor de él, la estaba matando, lo deseaba, solo se estaba conteniendo toda su pasión, para no dar su brazo a torcer, no sabía cuánto más iba a soportar tanta cercanía.

-Ya creo que, con eso es suficiente.

-Deja que termine ya acabo, ahora que estemos aquí, podrías no usarlo, digo para tu comodidad, Albert, por su parte se tenía que aguantar para no besarla, estar así tan cerca, haciendo ese trabajo era una tortura, deseaba aventarla a la cama y besarla hasta la conciencia, pero debía esperar, si lo hacia así, obligándola jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Estas loco, yo, yo, me acostumbre a usarlo, así que necesitare que me ayudes a ponerlo y a quitarlo.

-Bien, como quieras, saliendo para que se pudiera cambiar.

Candy, salió para acomodarse en el pequeño mueble, pero al hacerlo se percató que era demasiado pequeño e incómodo, por más que se quería acomodar no podía, aparte de que sentía demasiado frió, la chimenea se apagó y el frió no le daba tregua, por más que se acurrucaba solo no podía dormir.

Se levantó, y aun encontrar de su voluntad, abrió la recamara y se acurruco cerca de Albert, él, lo que hizo fue albergarla en sus brazos, _te lo dije, aquí hace muchísimo frio en la noche.

Candy, solo se acurruco, no quería ni hablar solo entrar en calor, Albert, no perdió la oportunidad de abrasarla y pegarla a su cuerpo.

Al siguiente día, Candy, se levantó, noto que Albert, estaba abrasándola se sentía tan bien, estará así, era como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, su olor era el mismo, la forma en que la sostenía en su pecho y su brazo envolviéndola, solo quito el brazo, se fue al baño a tomar una ducha, fue a ver que ropa había, observo un par de maletas, solo Cecil pudo haberlas hecho, ya que había cosas muy personales.

Pero regresando, lo que haría sería prescindir de ella, si estaba confabulando con Albert, la iba a escuchar, si ella era su patrona no él.

Al cambiarse, se percató que todos los corseé eran de abrochar atrás, no había uno de abrochar enfrente, pero que le pasaba, tendría que hablarle a Albert, para que le ayudara, rayos.

-Albert, Albert, despierta, necesito que me ayudes con esto, el corseé con los listones colgando.

Albert, despertó la miro con su bata, así con su pelo mojado y suelto, tan hermosa, quería solo quitarle la poca ropa que tenia, pero aun no debía, así que_ solo voltéate, yo te lo abrocho, lo empezó a nudar cruzando, los listones, uno por uno, hasta terminar. _ ya, esta, te digo deberías no usarlo, no voy a ver algo que, no lo haya visto.

-Yate dije que no puedo, me acostumbre a él, así que lo usare, hoy me voy.

-Albert, solo la miro, _ adelante yo no te voy a detener.

Candy, después de que se cambió tomo un sombrero, salió miro alrededor y solo había árboles, nada a lo lejos, comenzó a caminar, entre más caminaba, solo árboles, era inútil, después de dos horas el estómago le exigía los alimentos, se sentó en una piedra que estaba cerca y se quitó los zapatos, los pies le dolían.

Realmente no sabía dónde estaba, miraba por todos lados y no veía nada, ni a quien pedir ayuda, pensando, _Maldito Albert, realmente me secuestro, hay pero que le pasa, que piensa que con esto me va a persuadir, está equivocado, quiero el divorcio y me lo va a dar, solo será un mes, que puede pasar en un mes.

EN LA CIUDAD.

Cornelio platicaba con Stefano.

Amigo, ya escuchaste de mi sirvienta, que la señora Andlay, salió de viaje con el esposo, al parecer se fueron de luna de miel, creo que estarán un mes fuera, al menos eso escucho a cocinera, que Andlay pidió un equipaje de un mes, que iban a salir fuera de la ciudad, hoy subieron las maletas muy temprano, para irse y ella iba muy contenta.

Amigo, deja de pensar en ella, solo quítate de su camino, es por su bien.

-No, ella no ha podido hablar conmigo, él, no la ha dejado ni un momento, está pegado a ella como garrapata, pero yo sé que, si hablo con ella, Candy, me dirá que no lo ama, que me ama a mí y yo estoy dispuesto a todo por ella.

-Entiende esa mujer tiene dueño, con sus actitudes te está contestando, si ella no quisiera al marido, no se hubiera ido con él, se hubiera negado, ya hubiera buscado la manera de contactarte y no lo ha hecho, porque no siente nada por ti.

-Solo quiero que me lo diga ella y lo entenderé.

-Estas loco, pero en fin.

En la cabaña…

A Candy, no le quedo de otra que regresar de nuevo a la cabaña, ya los pies, lo tenía hechos añicos, nunca se imaginó que el camino fuera muy cerrado, ya cansada de caminar.

Albert, ya había preparado el desayuno, preparo unos huevos e hizo jugo, pan, fruta y espero a que Candy, regresara.

En cuanto la vio de regreso…

-Bien querida, deseas desayunar.

Candy, se santo en el comedor y se sirvió jugo, estaba muerta de sed y de hambre, si casi agotada de tanto caminar.

-Te serviré, aún está caliente.

-Gracias, cuando termino de desayunar pregunto ¿Dónde estamos?

-Bueno lejos de Londres, muy a las afueras, así que la única manera de salir de aquí es en coche, aun en caballo demorarías, casi dos días en ver algún poblado.

-Me secuestraste.

-No, como crees, si te hubiera secuestrado no te dejaría en libertad, estuvieras en una cama, amarrada y yo disfrutando de ti.

-Eres un maldito, un desgraciado, un, un.

-Cuidado, con lo que dices, eso no es propio de una dama.

-No, si lo que tú, haces ha de ser propio de un caballero.

-No lo sé, pero si es propio de un hombre enamorado, sonriendo.

-Está bien, un mes, ni un día más, después de eso me darás el divorcio, pero si no cumples, me iré y nunca podrás encontrarme, así que más te vale que me des mi libertad, sino la siguiente mujer que tengas, solo será tu concubina y tus hijos unos bastardos, ya qué no podrás encontrarme para pedirme el divorcio.

-Está bien, acepto.

-Bien descansa, por la tarde iremos a pasear.

-Un momento, dije que me quedaría aquí, un mes, mas nunca dije que haría lo que tú quieras, eso no incluye, salir de paseo, ni nada que tenga que ver contigo, solo me quedare aquí el mes completo.

-Como quieras, yo si saldré, este lugar es hermoso, realmente hermoso, hay que disfrutarlo, mordiendo una manzana.

Albert, salió a buscar su caballo, lo ensillo y regreso a preguntar de nuevo. _ no quieres salir a dar un paseo.

-No, ya te dije que no.

-Bien, aquí te vas aburrir mucho, pero como desees.

Albert, salió y tomo su caballo, para salir hacer su paseo.

Candy, solo se quedó ahí sentada en los escalones, ya había caminado demasiado así, que solo se fue a la cama a recostarse, pensando en todo esto. _ Realmente estaba apta para pasar un mes a solas con Albert, en verdad se resistiría a tanta cercanía, si el solo estar cerca sentía que el vientre se le contraía y su olor hacia que sintiera desfallecer.

Pero que estaba pensando, si se iba a divorciar, si eso era lo que quería, su libertad, pero en el fondo sería feliz, con todo eso, con su libertad, con saber que una vez que le diera el dichoso papel, ahora el también seria libre de rehacer su vida, claro cualquiera estaría loca por ser cortejada por él, mejor se levantó movió la cabeza y decidió mejor salir a explorar cerca de la cabaña, eso sí, era un lugar hermoso, la propiedad era muy basta, realmente el pasar un mes ahí, no iba ser una tortura si lo veía de una forma como pasar unas vacaciones.

Pero, tenía compromisos, a lo mejor si veían que solo desapareció, la buscarían, si claro quien, de seguro Cecil, diría que salió con su esposo, era lo más lógico, bien ya estaba disfrutaría la estancia ahí.

Ha, pero eso, si, de que la corre, la corre, ya la estaba cansando que era una traidora, si ella era su jefa, pero si lo pensaba bien, que le habrá dicho Albert, para que lo obedeciera sin chistear si Cecil siempre hacia su voluntad, bien no la correría, no sin antes saber cómo Albert, la manipulo.

Ya habían pasado 4 horas y Albert, no había regresado, se estaba haciendo tarde, pensando, si le paso algo, no, no que le pudiera pasar, no solo, él es buen jinete, pero ya habían sido horas de que se fue, solo se quedó mirando por la ventana para ver si regresaba, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Albert, paso toda la tarde pensando que hacer para recuperar a Candy, había decidido que de ahí no iban a salir sin que volvieran a ser una pareja, la había extrañado tanto, que le costaba estar junto a ella y no desearla, no tocarla, que simplemente salió solo para pensar, que, si en este mes no la recuperaba, tendría que darle su libertad, lo había prometido.

Albert, regreso, ya era de noche, encontró a Candy, acurrucada en el sillón, prendió la chimenea, fue a la cocina a preparar la cena, pero se encontró con que ya había cosas preparadas, una crema, un guiso se veía que no hacía mucho se había preparado.

Despertó a Candy…

-Candy, Candy, despierta, ya es hora de cenar.

-Sí, ya es de noche, me quede dormida.

-Anda vamos, debes tener hambre.

Se levantó, fue a refrescarse con la chimenea prendida no se sentía frió, se dispusieron a cenar.

-Tardaste mucho, pensé que te había pasado algo.

-Perdón, se me fue la tarde en este lugar, se te va el tiempo sin notarlo.

-Sí, supongo, es hermoso.

Al terminar de cenar, se fueron a la recamara, a Candy no le quedaba de otra que dormir con Albert, ya que, si lo hacía en la sala, podría morir de frió en la madrugada. Entro en la habitación, para quitarse el corseé, estaba decidida quitárselo sin ayuda, pero por más que lo intentaba solo no podía.

_Rayos, no puedo, quitármelo.

Albert, entro, _necesitas mi ayuda.

Aunque lo negara así era, lo necesitaba, _ Si, por favor.

Albert, comenzó con su tarea de desabrocharlo como una tortura para los dos, cada vez que lo desataba, liberaba a Candy, de cosa que lo único que hacía era asfixiarla, pero si no fuera por eso, nunca podría tener ese acercamiento con ella, ahora adoraba, esa prenda.

Al terminar, solo puso su frente en su nunca, _Por favor no te muevas, solo quédate así un momento, solo déjame sentir tu aroma, solo un momento.

-Albert, no, déjame volteándose y agarrando la prenda para entrar al baño a cambiarse, para dormir, solo se acostó a espaldas de Albert, sin darle oportunidad de que la abrase, se acurruco en posición fetal.

Albert, se acostó detrás, puso su mano, para tocarla, pero no se atrevió, solo igual se quedó de espaldas hacia ella, solo se acurruco igual y se dispusieron para dormir.

Los siguientes días, transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad, de hecho, Candy, no hacía por ceder y Albert, por más que trataba de acercarse, solo hacía que se alejara.

Una mañana, cuando Candy, se levantó noto que Albert, no estaba y solo se escuchaba que estaba partiendo la leña, se escuchaba como se partían los troncos, uno tras otro, salió de la habitación y se asomó por la pequeña ventana, vio a Albert sin camisa, solo en pantalones y como le escurría el sudor por los pectorales, eso para Candy, era como ver un pedazo de carne apunto de comer y ella, muy pero muy hambrienta, de hecho, tenía hambre, solo se quedó embalsada viéndolo como hacia su trabajo.

Hasta que Albert, noto que era observado, dejando lo que estaba haciendo, para entrar, _ hola buenos días, que bueno que despertaste.

-Buenos días, sin dejar de mirarlo, se tuvo que morder un labio, para dejar su trance, me ayudas con lo de siempre.

-Claro, como todas las mañanas, sonriendo.

-Candy, solo se acomodó agarrándose de una de las barras de la cama, para sujetarse, en lo que Albert le cruzaba los listones, puede decirse que hasta temblaba, solo de tenerlo cerca, el sentir su olor a hombre sudoroso, era lo que hacía que su cuerpo la traicionara, sus piernas se pusieran como gelatina, sino fuera porque se estaba sujetando caería al suelo.

Albert, después de que le abrocho el corseé, se metió al baño, el efecto era para los dos por igual, solo se lavó la cara y los brazos, secando su sudor, saliendo, _ el desayuno ya está preparado, si gustas desayunar.

-Si gracias, solo salió a desayunar, observando que Albert, se santo a desayunar igual sin camisa. _deberías vestirte.

-Porque, te molesta mi desnudes.

No, la verdad me da lo mismo, fijando su mirada en su plato.

-Candy, mírame.

-No

-Mírame y dime que no me deseas, que no te mueres por estar conmigo, como yo estoy loco por tocarte, sentirte, por hacerte el amor, tu aroma me está matando, solo mírame y dime que no sientes lo mismo, porque yo te sigo amando con la misma intensidad o hasta más que antes.

Candy, lo miro y sostuvo la mirada a los ojos, _no, ya no te deseo, ya no siento nada por ti, porque no te das cuenta que solo quiero mi libertad, te detesto, solo quiero irme de aquí, no sabes cuánto te odio. comenzando a llorar.

-Albert, se le resbalaron las lágrimas, saliendo de la cabaña, se dirigió hasta una colina, que estaba cerca y se sentó ahí para tratar de calmarse, estaba demasiado alterado, las palabras de Candy, se le habían clavado en el alma, solo recordar, -te odio, te detesto, quiero mi libertad.

Candy, se quedó ahí solo llorando, porque su realidad era otra, si lo deseaba, claro que lo deseaba, no era verdad nada de lo que le dijo, lo amaba, igual con la misma intensidad, hasta más que antes, pero si lo perdonaba y la volvía a lastimar, si le volvía a destrozar el corazón, no eso ya no podría sopórtalo, así que lo mejor era que le diera su libertad y alejarse lo más posible.

Albert, no regreso hasta por la tarde, se metió a bañar, se afeito y decidió que era hora de tomar una decisión, tres semanas ya habían pasado y Candy, seguía en la misma postura por más que le dolía, tendría que cumplir en otorgarle su libertad, una semana mas no iba a cambiar nada.

Candy, no quería acompañarlo hacer nada, casi siempre le pedía que fueran juntos hacer algunas cosas y ella solo tenía una negativa, las únicas ocasiones que tenía acercamientos era, cuando tenía que quitarle el corseé o cuando se lo tenía que poner, porque dormir ella solo se acurrucaba y no dejaba que la abrasara, la última vez que lo intento lo mordió.

Cuando bajo a cenar, se sentó junto a ella…

-Está bien, tu, ganas regresamos pasado mañana, firmare el divorcio, tu pon las condiciones de la separación.

-Candy, solo acento con la cabeza, pero en el fondo, se estaba derrumbando por dentro, se estaba destrozando.

-Albert, se levantó y salió caminar en la noche, aunque estaba frio no le importo.

Candy, solo se quedó ahí en la mesa, sin saber que decir, las lágrimas brotaron, no las podía contener, no podía detenerlas, solo salían, ya estaba hecho, ya había logrado, pero, aunque debería sentir alegría, solo sentía una profunda tristeza.

Se metió a la habitación a llorar desconsolada, después entro al baño y con la navaja de afeitar de Albert, comenzó a cortar los listones, hasta que logro hacerlo, solo que en el proceso se cortó el brazo, la sangre fluía, simplemente se puso una toalla, cuando Albert entro a la cabaña, vio como Candy, estaba tratando de parar la sangre…

-Albert, me corte.

\- Mi amor te cortaste, fue rápido a limpiar la herida, no sé, porque no esperaste a que entrara, si siempre te ayudo, con esto, debiste esperarme, solo desinfecto la herida y le puso un vendaje. _ Candy, no solo puedes tomar mi navaja, está muy filosa, anda vamos a dormir, cargándola del baño hasta la cama, la recostó y le acaricio el rostro.

Candy, solo se quedó ahí aceptando las caricias de Albert, muy sutiles, solo rosando su mano en la cara, sin llegar a más, hasta quedarse dormida.

Albert, la observo, solo ahí casi queriendo inmortalizar ese momento, ya era casi la última noche que dormirían juntos, después de otra noche y todo acabaría, tenía que aceptarlo.

A siguiente día, Candy, despertó cuando escucho los caballos, se levantó y vio que Albert, estaba desayunando, saludo.

-Vas a salir hoy.

-Sí, así es, quiero ir por unos víveres y pedir que traigan la gasolina, para poder irnos.

-Te puedo acompañar.

-Sí quieres.

Candy, subió a cambiarse, ya que tendría que ir a caballo, se puso la ropa para montar y salieron, para el lugar, Albert fue por las cosas, dejando una nota, de regreso, venían cabalgando cuando de repente se atravesó, una culebra cerca del caballo de Albert, el cual se levantó en dos patas, dejando a Albert caer al suelo.

Candy, por unos segundos, recordó cuando paso casi lo mismo, cuando Anthony murió, cuando la cacería del zorro, solo se quedó ahí gritando Albert, Albert, no, no, bajándose del caballo, lo miro trato de ayudarlo, pero era demasiado pesado, como para levantarlo, solo gritaba, ayúdenme, ayúdenme, pero sabía que nadie los escucharía.

Albert, Albert, despierta, mi amor, no me dejes, tu no, tú no puedes dejarme, no así, tú no te puedes morir igual que Anthony, no, por favor despierta, lo tomaba de la cara y las lágrimas fluían, por favor Albert, yo, yo aún te amo, mi vida, te amo, sé que debí decirte que nunca te olvide y que mi amor sigue igual, yo sé, que he sido muy orgullosa y no me permití decirte que ya te perdone, desde hace mucho, pero es que solo no quería que me volvieras lastimar.

Pero si despierta, no me alcanzara la vida entera para decirte cuanto te amo, pero despierta, Albert, por favor.

-Sí, lo vuelves a repetir, te lo juro que voy a besar esa víbora y le pondré un altar, abriendo un ojo.

Candy, al ver que había abierto los ojos, se le ilumino el rostro, no estas muertos, no estás muerto.

-No debo admitir que me dolió el golpe, pero valió la pena el escuchar que aún me amas, que me amas, como yo te amo a ti.

Candy, lloraba, eres un maldito, sabias, dándole un golpe en el pecho.

Albert, solo la atrajo hacia él, no, tu dijiste que, si no moría, no te alcanzaría la vida para decirme cuánto me amas, sonriendo atrayéndola hacia él, para besarla, besarla con muchísima pasión, besarla con todo eso contenido que traían en la sangre y por orgullo no lo dejaban salir.

Candy, se separa, de él y después solo se alejó, un poco.

Albert, la sintió como se alejó, _que pasa, Candy dime, ven no te alejes.

-No, no debo, no, poniéndose a llorar.

Candy, mi amor, yo te amo, Candy, no te alejes, mírame, solo mírame y dime que ves, dime si no ves solo amor, por ti, Candy, no te voy a volver a fallar, créeme, sé que te lastime y así como dijiste hace un momento no me alcanzara la vida entera para arrepentirme de lo que hice, solo no te alejes.

Candy, solo comenzó a caminar, sin mirar atrás.

Albert, solo la tomo dela cintura y la detuvo, Candy, dime algo, solo dime que me darás una oportunidad.

-No lo sé, Albert, no lo sé, mirándolo, aun no confió en ti.

-Solo, déjame demostrarte que tú, eres la única mujer en mi vida, no hay, ni habrá nadie más, acercándose para abrasarla y arrinconarla en un árbol, solo la miro a los ojos y poseyó sus labios, los beso, con pasión, un beso tras otro, solo besándose, sin dejar de mirarse, Candy, puso sus manos en su nuca, aceptando los besos, besando su cuello, regresando a su boca, estaba en el cielo, en ese momento.

Candy, sentía desfallecer había deseado esos besos, desde que llegaron a ese lugar, pero su orgullo, no se lo permitía, solo se quedaron ahí, entre los arboles besándose, después de un rato, Albert le dijo a Candy.

-Amor, hay que buscar a los caballos, deben estar cerca, anda vamos antes de que se haga tarde.

Candy, salió del trance en el que estaba y acento con la cabeza, comenzaron a buscarlos hasta que los encontraron en un pequeño arrollo, donde estaban tomando agua. Los alcanzaron y subieron en un solo caballo llevando los dos hasta llegar a la cabaña.

Albert, iba con una sonrisa, entraron a la cabaña, solo dejo que entraran y cargo a Candy, hasta la recamara, en donde seguían besándose…

-Albert, espera…

-Pero que debemos esperar, dime yo te amo, mi vida, si supieras como me he tenido que contener, para no arrancarte la ropa, hacerte el amor.

-Precisamente, eso es lo que quiero que esperemos, aun no quiero ser tu mujer, aun no, quisiera que nos diéramos un tiempo, para volver hacer una pareja.

-Pero, Candy, que dices.

-Albert, si me amas, respetaras mis tiempos, solo hasta que yo decida, volver a ser tu mujer, sin reservas y sin restricciones, solo dame un tiempo, un tiempo donde tú, me demuestres que has cambiado, donde me demuestres que nunca más habrá otra mujer y donde yo esté segura que no me voy a sentir, relegada, ni usada por ti.

Un tiempo, donde tú me hagas sentir segura, donde yo decida…

-Está bien, seré paciente y esperare, a que tu tomes esa decisión, no me importa esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, si eso signifique que tú y yo no nos vamos a divorciar, está bien esperare, solo no me niegues tus besos, sí.

-Candy, con una sonrisa, se acercó y lo beso, anda ayúdame a quitarme esta cosa, que me está matando.

-Hay Candy, si supieras como me torturas con eso.

-Lo sé, por eso, lo hago.

-Cuando pedí que hicieran tus maletas, pedí estrictamente esta prenda, pero nunca imagine que fuera a torturare a mí mismo…

CONTINURA.

Bueno chicas un nuevo capítulo, ya sé que esperaban ya la reconciliación completa algunas, otras no tanto, solo diré, que la historia es así desde un principio, no está alargada como algunas piensan, aún hay cosas que contar.

Lamento si no están de acuerdo con que la pareja continúe, pero son los protagonistas, lo dije desde un principio así, que nunca les mentí sobre eso. Si Albert, se equivocó, pero que acaso nosotros no hemos cometido errores, somos seres imperfectos y a veces tomamos decisiones equivocadas. Candy, también se equivocó, ella no debió huir, debió pelear por lo que era suyo, mas sin embargo no lo hizo.

Los dos tomaron malas decisiones por la falta de comunicación y por no tener confianza en uno en el otro, eso es algo muy difícil de lograr.

Después de aclarar lo anterior, las espero en el próximo capítulo ya saben por la XEW, Radio.


	20. Chapter 20

Al regresar a Londres habían decido que se darían un tiempo en el cual volverían a ser una pareja, en toda la extensión de la palabra, donde comenzarían de cero, Albert, haría todo para que su relación fuera recuperada y Candy lo aceptara de nuevo como su esposo en la intimidad.

Después de desayunar, en la casa…

-Debo realizar unas cosas, voy a ir a la modista, después visitare a una amiga, no sé qué vayas hacer tu.

-Mi amor yo te llevo a donde vayas, no quiero dejarte sola ni un momento, pero en ese preciso momento el mayordomo entraba al comedor.

-Señor, esta nota es para usted.

-Si gracias, la nota decía que el SR. Dasch, quería reunirse con él, que lo esperaba en sus oficinas, amor te dejo con la modista y yo voy a ir, a una reunión, después voy por ti, te parece.

-Candy, solo asentó con la cabeza.

Después de desayunar, se subieron al carro que ya Albert, había pedido para su servicio, dejando a Candy con la modista, está en el momento que él se fue, checo cosas con la modista y después, salió de ese lugar tomando un carruaje, dirigiéndose a ver a Kelly.

-Amiga, que paso.

-Candy solo se dispuso a narrándole todo lo sucedido, con Albert, todo lo que le había platicado y hasta lo más íntimo que había pasado.

-Bueno Candy, que te digo tu eres la dueña de tu destino, es normal que aun sientas cosas por tu esposo, más ahora que sabes la verdad, esa verdad que te carcomía, tu pensabas que él, ya vivía con otra mujer que hasta hijos tenia, ahora te das cuenta que no es así.

Yo lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que hagas lo que te haga feliz, si él, es tu felicidad, acéptalo, pero hazlo con la convicción de olvidar el pasado, ese pasado que tanto te atormento.

-Sí, pero Stefano, que va a pasar con él.

-Nada Candy, digo al menos que sientas algo por él.

-No solo éramos amigos, pero me siento culpable, siento que lo traicioné, que le mentí, que alimente su ilusión.

-Pues tu deber es pedir una disculpa, eso es lo correcto, pero solo eso, de ahí te deberás al hombre que amas, haber dime que sentiste al estar de nuevo con tu esposo.

-Candy se puso roja como un tomate, - que lo amo con la misma intensidad de siempre realmente, no he dejado de amarlo, lo deseo como cuando me entregue con él, la primera vez, de eso no tengo duda, tuve que mantener mucho la cordura para no flaquear.

-Hay chula si ya vi en el periódico a tu esposo, no te culpo, que no me escuche mi marido, pero esta rebueno mujer, no sé cómo pudiste contenerte, yo con un hombre así, sólita me encuero.

Candy, no podía reprimir su risa al escuchar a Kelly, hay amiga que bárbara, pero si, ni yo, se como pude contenerme.

-Te vez feliz, amiga solo deja que las cosas se den, si el vino hasta aquí y te busco es porque te quiere de verdad, cruzo el mar solo para buscarte ya con eso está perdonado, además si no lo hizo antes, es porque tu no estabas en un solo lugar mucho tiempo, y pues, así como me cuentas el, también sufrió mucho, eso debes tomarlo en cuenta.

-No sé, no quiero salir lastimada de nuevo, que tal si, el recuerdo de ella, aun esta entre nosotros.

-Bueno, eso será si tú la dejas quedarse, me entiendes, mira Candy, cuántas mujeres tienen que soportar las aventuras de sus maridos y que pasa, perdonan una y otra vez, pero porque sucede eso, porque las dejan entrar a su matrimonio, a su intimidad.

A lo que quiero llegar es que, amiga tu eres la única que decides quien entra, entre esas cuatro paredes, debes de ser una dama, sí, pero una mujerzuela en su cama, sabes a lo que me refiero, mira Candy, esa mujer solo fue un tropezón en tu vida, pero que va a pasar, tu esposo es un hombre importante, guapo, con poder y dinero, más adelante te vas a encontrar con muchas Helenas en el camino.

Y a todas las vas dejar pasar, solo para que el este feliz, a todas les vas a dejar el camino libre, solo porque alguna osa querer entrar a su cama, amiga creo que, a lo largo de este tiempo, has aprendido que eres una gran mujer, una que no dejaría que una suripanta se te atreviese en el camino.

No, Candy, tú debes estar segura de quien eres, mujeres van a ver muchas, de esas que no les preocupa si tu hombre tiene dueña, solo buscan dinero y posición, sin importarles derrumbar un matrimonio, tu eres una reina y así debes sentirte cuando este con él, la mujer más hermosa del universo, para que las otras sepan que no deben acercarse, porque quitarle la corona a una reina, eso para ellas sea una tarea imposible, seguridad amiga.

Pero también dale crédito, date cuenta, cuantos años han pasado si decidió venir y luchar por ti, tan fácil se hubiera conseguido otra mujer, se hubiera divorciado, sin ni siquiera preguntarte si querías o no, más sin embargo aquí esta.

Ahora todo depende de ti, si tú quieres o no perdonar, si, perdonar solo para terminar la relación, o perdonar para seguir con tu matrimonio, la decisión está en ti, pero cualquiera que sea tu decisión, lo debes hacer para que tú seas feliz, solo tú.

Candy, solo suspiro, tienes razón, debo perdonar, por mí, para mi felicidad, para yo estar bien.

Ya Candy, regresaba de hablar con Kelly, había pasado a la modista, pero al ver que Albert, no había regresado y que iba a tardar, ya que mando una nota diciéndole que la vería en su casa, que estaba en medio de una negociación e iba a tardar.

Decidió, ir dejar unas cartas que tenía que llevar al correo, cuando escucho una vocecita.

-Srta. Brown, Srta. Brown, hola.

Era Abigail, que estaba paseando en el parque, enfrente a correos, Srta. Brown, pensé que no me había escuchado.

-Abigail, pero quien te trajo hasta aquí.

-Mi niñera, mi padre me prometió llevarme con la abuela, es más, me dijo que estaremos aquí unos días, que después iríamos con usted, para que nos acompañe.

-Hay Abigail, creo que eso ya no será posible, pero espero que te diviertas mucho con tu papi, acariciando la carita de la niña.

-Pero porque señorita Brown, estará ocupada, con cara triste.

-Es un poco complicado, mi niña, pero no voy a poder ir, al levantar el rostro se encontró de frente a Stefano.

-Abigail, deja en paz a la señora Andlay.

-Abigail, al no entender a su papa, pero papa no es la señora Andlay es Brown, creo que te equivocaste.

Stefano, mirando con rabia a Candy, no hija no me equivoque, no es así Sra. Andlay.

-Así es Abigail soy la señora Andlay, es algo que no puedo cambiar- Stefano podemos hablar.

Stefano, solo acento con la cabeza, anda Abigail, ve con tu niñera a comprar un helado.

-Si papi, corriendo a ver a su niñera.

Candy, tomo todo el valor que tenía, para decir lo que tenía para hablarle y con el corazón en la mano, - yo, yo balbuceaba lo siento, de verdad esa noche iba a decírtelo.

Bueno Candy, la verdad es que no tenías por qué decirme nada, yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, no sé qué, en eso la enfrento…

Sí, estoy enojado porque no me lo dijiste, así yo no me hubiera hecho ilusiones explotando, pero aun así soy un idiota porque no me importa, solo dime que te tiene amenazada que esa es la razón de estar con él, que ya no lo amas, que solo es por el que dirán, no se miénteme, pero di algo.

Candy, solo lo miro, _ ninguna de esas cosas te podría decir porque la verdad es otra, lamento decirte que yo sigo amando a mi esposo, nunca pude olvidarle, yo solo quería huir de lo que sentía, pero aún me esconda en el mismísimo infierno, no podría hacerlo, esa es mi verdad, es por eso que te dije que no era libre.

Porque no lo soy, fui educada para ser su esposa, desde muy joven me enamore de él, fue mi primer amor, después de mucho tiempo después, nos casamos y tuvimos una pelea, yo huí, pensando que con eso lo iba olvidar que tonta fui, jamás hubiera podido.

Lo siento mucho de verdad, sé que no fui honesta, pero yo en verdad quería rehacer mi vida, solo que al llegar el yo, ya no sé, lo amo, lo siento Stefano, lo siento si te lastime.

Stefano, solo se apuñaba contra un árbol, la verdad hubiera preferido no escucharla, estaba muy dolido, realmente quería que le dijera que no lo amaba, que estaba con él por el apellido, que era la razón por la cual no le había dicho, por el poder que tenía esa familia, pero la respuesta era muy dolorosa y diferente.

\- Candy, yo que quieres que te diga, será mejor que te alejes de mi hija, no quiero que la lastimes ella, se había hecho ilusiones de que tu ibas a formar parte de mi familia, así que por su bien ya no tomara sus clases.

-Pero Stefano, no tiene que ser así, solo deja que…

-No, dije que no, es mejor así, tu esposo y tú no tardaran en irse, sé que el Sr. Andlay solo vino por ti, así que solo no lastimes a mi hija, que tenga buena tarde, aleándose de ese lugar.

Candy, estaba muy dolida por las palabras de Stefano, realmente la afectaron de sobremanera, no sabía que más decir, así que solo regreso a su casa, con muchas lágrimas en los ojos, le dolía mucho separarse de Abigail, pero Stefano, tenía razón, ella pronto partiría.

Al entrar a su casa se encontró a Albert, esperándola. _Donde estabas, mi amor, ¿porque estas llorando?

-Fui al correo, después de haber estado con la modista, pero ahora no tengo ganas de hablar, subiendo a su habitación.

Tras de ella, subió Albert, Candy, dime que te pasa, porque estas así, vamos tenme confianza, tenemos que comunicarnos, mirándola, _Candy, yo te amo, pero si queremos ser una pareja de nuevo, debes confiar en mí.

Candy, seguía llorando, que no paraba de hacerlo.

-Candy, dime te viste con Stefano, es eso y no me quieres contar, se vieron es eso.

Candy, temía que Albert, se pusiera como era antes de celoso e impulsivo, así que prefería callar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-No, lo entenderías, aunque te lo contara.

-Vamos inténtalo, sentándose en cuclillas frente a ella.

-Ahora no Albert, por favor.

Albert, la toma de los hombros mírame Candy, solo tienes que confiaren mí, solo eso, ábrete conmigo, para que podamos comunicarnos, debemos aprender a confiar el uno en el otro.

-Es que Stefano, ya no quiere que le de clases a Abigail, y yo, yo, me encariñe mucho con ella.

-Amor, es su hija, él sabe que es lo mejor para ella, supongo que hablaron.

Candy, asentó con la cabeza,

-Sé que tenías que hablar con él, solo que te voy a pedir que, a partir de ahora, ya no lo hagas y menos a mis espaldas, créeme te amo, pero que te veas con él a solas, no lo voy a tolerar.

Albert, solo acerco sus labios a los de ella, poseyendo sus labios con mucha pasión, sentándola en la cama, apoyándose en una pierna flexionada en la misma cama, Candy, dime que no llorabas por él, solo dímelo, necesito escucharlo me muero de celos.

-No, lloro, por él, es que le debía una disculpa, quiere que te tenga confianza, no, bueno tenía que hablar con él, aclarar cosas, ponerle final a nuestra amistad, solo fue eso, no quiero que pienses otra cosa.

-Está bien, solo ya no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver, mucho menos sola, Candy, aunque me veas pacifico, me muero de celos y créeme mi paciencia tiene un límite, sé que te encariñaste con la niña, yo también la conocí, esa niña le roba el corazón a cualquiera, te entiendo, pero él, es su papa y decide que es lo mejor para ella.

Candy, solo lloraba con mucho dolor, las lágrimas resbalaban se había encariñado mucho con Abigail, ese amor que le tenía a la niña era muy sincero- Es, es, balbuceaba, pero no podía emitir sonido.

Albert, con mucha ternura, seguía besándola sin dejar tregua, Candy estaba exhorta con los besos, que Albert le daba, no pensaba, no quería pensar, hasta que la volvió a mirar, ya mi vida deja de llorar que me partes el corazón.

Candy, se empezó a calmar y comenzó a corresponderle a Albert, sus besos, comenzó a acariciar su pecho, sin dejar de besarlo, Albert, dejaba sus labios para beber sus lágrimas, regresando a su boca, tomando su cara con ternura, te amo amor, te amo Candy.

Los besos seguían profundizándose, más y más, uno tras otro sintiendo que los dos correspondían con la misma pasión, Albert, recostó a Candy, en la cama para seguir con lo que estaban hasta que, unos golpetees en la puerta, los interrumpieron.

Muy a su pesar Albert- Quien.

-Señor lo buscan, un señor llamado George dice que es su secretario.

-Si voy, volviendo a darle un beso a Candy, voy a ver qué cosas me trae, pero al rato continuamos, con una sonrisa, Albert salió de la habitación.

Candy, volvió a arreglarse ya era la hora de la cena y debía saludar a George. Ya en la cena.

George saludo a Candy- Sra. Candy, me da mucho gusto que este bien, todos le mandan sus saludos y están deseosos de volverla a ver, sobre todo mi esposa Dorotty.

-Vaya George, eso sí, que no me lo esperaba, pero como, si tú ya estabas casado.

-Señora al poco tiempo que usted partió yo enviude, mi Madeleine falleció a causa de un accidente en un viaje el cochero se fue a un barranco perdiendo la vida, fue muy duro.

-Lo siento mucho George, es terrible de verdad no lo sabía.

-Si señora, pero dos años después, me enamore de Dorotty, ahora es mi esposa y ya tenemos un bebe de 1 año.

-De verdad debe ser hermoso, hay quisiera conocerlo.

-Tengo una fotografía conmigo, retratados los tres George, él bebe y el juntos, es mi familia ahora y estoy feliz por eso.

-Candy, solo sonrió, cuando termino la cena se despido de George y subió a la recamara, se metió a darse un baño, para relajarse sentía que lo necesitaba, pensando hijos todos ya tenían hijos, menos ella, estaba muy vulnerable por lo de Abigail.

Salió del baño y se recostó en su cama, no quería pensar, solo quería dormir sin pensar, solo se quedó dormida sin más, se sentía cansada, muy cansada.

Cuando regreso Albert, la encontró ya dormida, era muy tarde, traía consigo una invitación en la mano para una fiesta que daría Dash, para ver si tenía una posibilidad de rescatar la inversión que él, quería tener con el así que se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta con algunos inversionistas, que si persuadía podían llegar a un arreglo.

Albert solo la observo dormir, ya no quiso molestarla, sabía que estaba cansada además ya era muy tarde así, que solo se cambió y se costó a su lado redondeando con sus brazos su cintura, lo mataba su cercanía quería poseerla, si no hubiera llegado George en ese momento lo hubiera hecho.

Pero tenia que ser paciente con ella, lo que sucedió solo fue porque ella estaba triste, así que si hubieran seguido, no podría tener la seguridad, de que ella hubiera querido estar con él, o solo era porque estaba vulnerable, tenía que enamorarla, como antes como cuando quería que fuera su novia, si eso haría, ya estaba pensando que hacer para volver a tener su corazón.

Al siguiente día, Candy despertaba en brazos de Albert, solo lo miro dormir, ni cuenta se dio cuando regreso, se veía tan guapo así dormido, que solo tenía ganas de llenarlo de besos, que le hiciera el amor, que la hiciera suya, pero no aun no, quería desear estar con él, pero en otra situación, donde ella no este triste.

Se levantó y fue al baño a lavarse para cambiarse y pedir el desayuno, dejando a Albert durmiendo, cuando vio la invitación para la fiesta para el fin de semana, solo la vio y la volvió a poner en su tocador, salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Cecil.

-Señora, le preparo el baño al señor.

-No Cecil, déjalo que duerma, se acostó muy tarde anoche, más tarde se lo preparas, mientras voy a pedir el desayuno.

En la casa de los Dash, Hilary tenía una plática con su esposo, - pero como que no hicieron esa inversión.

-No querida Bruce, no quiso, ya sabes porque está dolido, ya que se enamoró de la Sra. Andlay, ahora que el esposo vino por ella, pues no quiere tener nada, por orgullo, los celos lo están matando, como no si la señora es hermosa.

-A mí no me importa si la mujer es hermosa, tú has todo lo que sea posible, nuestra economía no es de las mejore, estamos al borde de la quiebra así, que no me importa lo que tengas que hacer, para conseguirlo, porque yo estoy dispuesta, hasta darle a mi hija para que sea su amante, con tal de no llegar a la pobreza.

-Pero mujer que cosas dices, además el se ve que está enamorado de su mujer y aparte no creo que quiera una amante, aun no estamos en la pobreza pero lo que sí, es que ya debes dejar de gastar como lo haces, estamos en crisis.

-En crisis llevas años teniéndome así, en esta miseria ya no lo aguanto, te lo digo de una sola vez, se casa Lesly con Bruces o de plano la hago amante de Andlay, porque necesitamos algo rápido, para salir de esta miseria en la que estamos.

-Pero mujer, como vas hacer eso, si es mi niña.

-Es una mujer, la cual puedes llegar a un arreglo, ya investigué él, no tiene hijos con esa mujer, si se llega a divorciar de ella, se puede casar con Lesly, además será más fácil si ella ya es su amante.

-Bueno querida, viéndolo de ese modo, no tenemos de otra, la verdad siendo nuestra hija su amante él no se negaría apoyarme, estaría comprometido con nosotros.

Así, fraguaron que en esa fiesta arrojarían a su hija a los brazos de Albert sin importar que él, estuviera casado, lo que querían era que él, se sintiera comprometido para con ellos y obtener una buena ganancia, aunque fuera a costa de su hija.

Ya en la oficina que tenía Albert, en Londres estaba con George, tienes un requerimiento con los ansíanos del clan en Escocia.

-Que querrán ahora, le decía George a Albert.

-Que van a querer, presionar sobre el heredero que más, aplázalo unos meses, aún estoy en que Candy, termine de perdonarme, por cierto, has un pedido a la florería, quiero que reciba mis flores como antes.

-Si de inmediato, supongo que nos quedaremos una temporada en este continente.

-Solo hasta que las cosas se arreglen con Candy, después veré que hago con el consejo y dependiendo regresaremos América, pero no pienso regresar sin ella, eso jamás.

-George solo sonreía, ya se te ve otro semblante.

-Como no, si ya estoy con el amor de mi vida.

En la casa de Candy, recibía no uno sino varios arreglos florales, los cuales fueron llenando toda la casa, con una nota.

Sé que aquí no hay dulce Candy, pero con estas rosas espero llegar a tu corazón.

Con todo mi amor William Albert Andlay.

Candy, vio solo iban llegando los arreglos uno tras otro, llenando toda la casa, hasta en los escalones hubo que ponerlos, ya que no cabían de tantos que llegaron.

Cecil, estaba estupefacta nunca había visto tantas rosas en su vida, ni en la florería más grande había tantas rosas.

\- señora el señor, se las mando.

Candy, solo sonreía, sabía que él era así, un poco excéntrico, pero muy detallista.

-Hay Cecil, no sabe cómo es el, se lo propone puede ser un amor.

-hay señora, yo me estaría deshaciendo de amor, suspirando.

Bueno voy a salir, preparen la comida el señor vendrá a comer, saliendo para ir con la modista e ir a recoger sus vestidos que ya había pedido con anterioridad.

En la oficina de Albert, se presentaba el Sr. Dash con su hija, alegando querer una reunión con Albert en ese momento, llevando su hija para que se fuera empapando con los negocios de su padre, pero el fin era otro.

Albert, los atendió muy cortésmente, iban a lo mismo queriendo persuadirlo para que invirtiera en su textilera.

-Vamos querido amigo, una inyección es todo lo que necesitamos.

-No está en mí, yo hice mi oferta, pero sus socios son los que no quieren, Dash soy hombre de negocios, así que lo lamento esa es mi propuesta.

-Bueno al ver que no lo hago cambiar de opinión, me despido, solo que le traía unos papeles para otro negocio, que tonto, los deje en mi oficina, voy por ellos, hija espera yo regreso.

-Yo le digo a mi secretaria que los traiga.

-No, no tonterías, yo voy.

Lesly, sonriendo ya que se quedaría sola con él, al ver salir a su padre, se levantó para rodear a Albert, donde estaba su asiento…

\- dígame señor Andlay, no se le apetece algo de aventura.

-Albert, carraspeo con incomodidad, señorita Dash, no, la verdad no, quitando sus brazos de su cuello, poniéndola cortésmente en su asiento, se sentó en la orilla de su escritorio, la miro fijamente.

\- Srta. Si sabe que soy casado, mostrándole el anillo que ya portaba.

-Si lo sé, poniendo su mano en su pierna, pero nos podemos divertir.

Albert, tomo su mano y la quito de su pierna, no gracias, de verdad estoy muy feliz con mi mujer, su padre no tarda en llegar, será mejor que lo espere afuera, ya que estoy ocupado, levantándose para abrir la puerta.

Candy, después de ir por sus vestidos mando los paquetes a su casa y se dirigió a la oficina de Albert, para decirle que lo esperaba para comer, iba a mandar un recado pero decidió ir personalmente pensó que era un buen detalle hacerlo.

En cuanto entro la secretaria, la reconoció ya que Albert, siempre tenía una foto de ella en todas sus oficinas y por los periódicos- Sra. Andlay.

-Buenos días, sabe quién soy…

-Si señora, claro.

-Mi esposo, se encuentra

\- Si, esta solo que él, está ocupado pero la anuncio.

En ese momento Albert, abría la puerta para que Lesly saliera, pero no se percató de quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, al momento de abrirla Lesly, se le echó encima, para darle un beso en la boca, el cual no pudo esquivarlo, solo la aparto en cuanto la sintió encima.

Candy, se quedó en shock no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, en cuanto a Lesly, solo camino como niña que había hecho una travesura, tocando sus labios percatándose que Candy la había visto.

Candy, la miro y arqueo una ceja, cuando paso al lado de ella le dijo…

_ Lesly, deberías cambiar de perfume.

-No, porque si mi perfume huele delicioso.

-Porque hueles a mujerzuela barata.

Leslie, solo salió de la oficina se fue un poco molesta por el comentario de Candy, pero sabiendo que entre ellos generaría un problema.

Albert, al ver a Candy, solo se quedó estático, Candy, ya no quiso entrar solo se volteo para salir, muy molesta, pensando lo peor, _ claro pero que estúpida soy, como me ama, pamplinas, hasta que sintió un agarre en su brazo.

-Candy, por favor deja que te explique, no es lo que tú crees.

-Suéltame completamente furica, ahora que vas a decir, que también se está muriendo, que todo esto es por humanidad, acaso es eso, mirándolo con rabia.

-No mi amor, deja que te diga, solo escúchame.

-Ya vi suficiente, que me vas a decir, que solo estaba aquí, porque se le perdió el camino para comprar unos guantes, no me creas estúpida.

Candy, eso no es así, solo hablemos.

-No, ya te dije que no, soltándose de él y subiendo a su cochero para volver a su casa, ya cuando entro vio las rosas y comenzó aventar los jarrones al suelo rompiéndolos.

-Pero señora que hace, no ¿porque hace eso?

-Cecil, tíralos, tíralos todos muy pero muy enojada, no los quiero ver en esta casa, escuchaste no los quiero.

-Pero señora donde voy a tirar todo esto.

-No sé, solo deshazte de todo, subiendo a su habitación para encerrarse.

Cuando llego Albert, vio el desastre imaginado la reacción de Candy.

\- Cecil, la señora.

-En su cuarto señor, pero yo que usted no la molesto, está muy enojada, no sé, que le hizo, pero ahora si estaba furica, fíjese que me pidió tirar todo esto.

-Cecil...

-Dígame señor…

-Ssssshhhh

voy al despacho, solo si vez que la señora sale de su cuarto, avísame inmediatamente, en cuanto yo suba a la recamara, no quiero que nos molesten y mañana solo que se esté acabando el mundo, sino bajo pena de despido, si llegan a tocar esa puerta, me voy a molestar muchísimo.

-Sí, señor, pero si la señora me necesita.

-Nada, tú no te acercas a esa puerta, al menos que te llame, estamos.

-Estamos señor.

Albert, entro a su despacho, dejaría que Candy se calmara, sino no lo iba a escuchar, así hiciera lo que hiciera, la conocía muy bien, que solo opto por dejarla que se tranquilizara. Después de dos horas y de haber tomado un par de copas de Whisky, realmente los necesitaba para poder calmarse, sabía que iba a tener una buena discusión con ella.

Subió las escaleras hasta la habitación, al ver que estaba cerrado metió la llave para abrir, pensando que iba a encontrar una Candy llorando, pero no fue así, Candy, en cuanto lo vio le aventó lo primero que encontró fue un zapatazo que le propino en la cara, después otro, tras eso un cepillo de su cabello y hasta un jarrón donde estaban unas flores, si no fuera porque lo esquivo se lo desparpaja en la cabeza.

-Cálmate mi amor, por favor, tranquila.

-Te largas de mi cuarto, chasqueando los dedos, pero inmediatamente, aquí no te quedas y no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida, gritándole.

Albert, contra todo se acercó y la tomo de las manos_ Cálmate, solo tranquilízate, poniéndola en la cama, Candy, se forcejeaba con él, pero contra la fuerza de Albert, simplemente no podía, así que aun con la respiración alterada, trataba de pegarle.

-El solo se le puso encima, para inmovilizarla, y comenzó a darle besos en la cara, después la miro a los ojos diciéndole _ mírame, si escúchame te amo Candy, para mí, no hay, ni habrá nadie más que tú, me muero por ti, solo mírame para que veas que no te estoy mintiendo.

-No, si tú nunca mientes, yo me tengo que tragar todo lo que tu…

En ese momento Albert, poseyó sus labios, besándolos lento y apaciblemente, Candy, quería desviar el beso, pero al sentir sus labios, aunque trataba, su mismo cuerpo la traicionaba, la beso en la cara, hasta llegar a su oído, susurrándole, _ te amo, Candy, solo a ti, despacito como un murmullo.

Candy solo dejo salir unas lágrimas de solo escucharlo, pero ya no sabía, si era porque deseaba créele o por el coraje que tenía.

-Candy, te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte, solo vuélveme a querer, si como antes me querías.

Candy, solo lo miro estaba molesta, muy molesta, aunque deseaba que el la besara, solo se quedó ahí, mirándolo, _sabes, que no sé, que me molesta más, si en verdad quise creerte, pero ya no, ya no te creo nada.

Albert, se levantó de la cama, Candy, solo dame una oportunidad, solo una te pido, para demostrarte que te amo, que es a ti a quien tengo en el corazón.

Candy, también se levantó de la cama y lo miro a los ojos, cuando de repente splash, una cachetada en la mejilla, _esta es, para que nunca más me vuelvas a ver la cara de estúpida, splash seguida de otra _esta es, para que nunca más vuelvas a persuadirme de que te crea, cuando le iba a plantar la tercera…

Albert, esta última, le tomo la mano, arrinconándola en la pared susurrándole al oído, _puedes matarme si quieres, pero eso no va a cambiar el hecho, lo que sientes por mí, ni lo que yo siento por ti, nos amamos, lo sé, porque si no fuera así, no te hubieras puesto tan celosa, poseyendo sus labios, esta vez con muchísima pasión.

_ Suéltame, no volverás a tocarme, escuchaste, jamás dejare que me vuelvas a tocar, Cuando Albert, la quiso arrinconar de nuevo, ella lo golpeaba en el pecho, suéltame, suéltame…

-No y ahora me toca a mí, me vas a escuchar, así sea lo último que haga, tomándola de la cintura con mucha fuerza y colocándole como aquel que va a retar a un niño, se sienta en la cama y la pone boca abajo en sus piernas.

-No, que me vas hacer, Albert, que me vas hacer, no te atrevas, ni se te ocurra, pataleando, pero en contra la fuerza de Albert, que la tenía inmovilizada.

Albert, la detenía y levantaba el vestido de la parte de abajo, hasta dejarla solo con la ropa de los calzoncillos, _ lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo, meterte en cintura, si la tía abuela me decía que había que hacerlo y yo siempre me negué, por el amor que te tengo, pero se acabó, ya colmaste mi paciencia, splash, una nalgada con su mano, esto es porque me abandonaste y esta otra porque no dejar que te encontrara.

Candy, se le resbalaban las lágrimas, pero no del dolor, sino del coraje.

-Ya te vas a calmar o le seguimos, hasta que se te pase el berrinche.

-Candy, solo acento con la cabeza, sentándose en la cama, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Solo te pedí que me escucharas, hace unos días yo te escuche, con toda la paciencia del mundo, sin celos, ni reproches, aunque por dentro los sintiera, aun así, te escuche, todo lo que me dijiste que te habías visto con Stefano y ahora que yo te pido lo mismo, tú no puedes hacer.

Candy, a que le temes, si yo te amo, por dios, no puedo vivir sin ti, te quiero, te deseo, eso nunca ha cambiado, ni cambiara, no me interesa ni una mujer, si, debo confesar que antes de casarnos si hubo mujeres en mi vida, no lo niego, pero después solo fuiste tú, nadie más, Candy, yo todo este tiempo no he estado con nadie.

Cuando tu entraste a mi vida, ya no hubo, ni habrá nadie más, solo tú vives aquí, nadie más, poniéndose la mano en su corazón, siempre has estado aquí metida y temo nunca poder sacarte de ahí.

Candy, lo que paso con Lesly, lo que viste, bueno fue que ella, bueno tú sabes, como son algunas mujeres, diablos, se puso un tanto cariñosa, rascándose la cabeza.

Candy, soy un caballero, me es difícil hacer esto.

Yo no hablo de las damas, pero quieres escucharlo la acababa de rechazar y cuando abrí la puerta ella te vio y se lanzó a darme un beso, lo hizo para causarme un problema contigo y eso lo sabes.

Yo, no pensé que Dasch, llegaría a tanto, con tal de conseguir la inversión, pero hora que veo como están las cosas, no pienso tener esa inversión, sobre pasaron mi confianza, Candy, a mi Lesly no me interesa, es una chiquilla que no sabe lo que quiere, ni siquiera creo que este consiente, de lo que la están orillando hacer.

Candy, a mí me cuesta mucho contarte estas cosas, yo estoy educado de una manera en la cual, me cuesta mucho hablar de alguna mujer, sea la situación, que sea y tú lo sabes, pero estoy tratando de comunicarme contigo de tenerte confianza, de que, de ahora en adelante, aunque me cueste trabajo, debo decirte las cosas, aunque eso implique que me creas o no.

Candy, lo miro a los ojos, vio que era sincero en lo que le estaba diciendo, realmente sentía muy dentro de ella que le estaba diciendo la verdad, por primera vez, sentía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, por primera vez, sentía dentro de su corazón, que él, se estaba abriendo a ella, como nunca lo había hecho.

-Te amo más que a mi vida, tomándola de la cintura para acercarla hacia él, comenzó a besar su cuello, volviendo a su cara, para besar sus labios, quedito, disfrutándolos, saboreándolos, era el momento que había estado esperando, para que volviera hacer su mujer.

Dime que me crees, mirándola en lo que le daba un par de besos, limpiando sus lagrimas

-Candy, solo lo miro y acento con la cabeza, comenzando a besarlo, es que no quiero que me vuelvas a lastimar.

-No lo haré, te lo prometo, comenzó a besarla con mucha pasión, casi sin darle tregua a respirar, Candy, correspondía a cada beso, a cada caricia.

Albert, la besaba, con delicadeza susurrándole te amo, mi amor, te amo mucho, besando su cuello, subiendo de nuevo a sus labios, con destreza, comenzó a desatar el vestido, ya que traía el estorboso corsé, para desatarlo, era difícil, pero comenzó a desatarlo con destreza, despacio para liberarla de esa tortura, sin dejar de mirarla, para después quitar esa estorbosa falda, pero quitándola, hasta dejarla sola en una bata muy transparente que dejaba ver su hermoso cuerpo.

Albert solo comenzó acariciar el cuerpo de Candy, con dulzura con mucha delicadeza.

Empezó a desabrochar su Camisa, despacio sin dejar de mirar a Candy, ella, redondeo con sus brazos su cuello, participando, sintiendo la piel desnuda de Albert, acariciándolo y correspondiendo a los besos que él, le daba.

Ella como pudo desabrocho el cinturón para bajar el pantalón y meter su mano, en su miembro que ya estaba más que deseoso de salir, Albert por su parte comenzó a prodigar besos por su cuello bajando esa bata que le estorbaba, dejando desnudos sus senos, besándolos, acariciándolos, dando pequeños mordiscos, jugando con sus pezones con su lengua, bajando lentamente besando su vientre para abordar su parte intima, jugando con sus pliegues, saboreando su néctar, sutil, sintiendo como ella disfrutaba.

Candy se revolcaba del placer, toda la pasión contenida de tantos años, la estaba sacando en ese momento gemía de placer, se mordía los labios y apretaba la sabana con sus manos, poso sus manos en el cabello de él, acariciándolo, haciendo que el levantara la cara para regresar de nuevo dejando besos por donde el regresaba para tomar su boca.

Los dos, estaban extasiados del placer que sentían, de una estocada Albert penetro a Candy, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido detrás de un grito haaaaaa, besándola con pasión, comenzó hacer su faena, moviéndose dentro de ella, escuchándola como sentía placer, Candy lo rodeo con sus piernas y se tuvo que agarrar de la testera de la cama, porque las estocadas de Albert la estaban atacando que sentía desmayarse, al sentirlo, sus entradas y salidas eran cada vez más fuerte, solo sentía el calor que expedía encima de su cuerpo y ella, solo gemía con cada arremetida que le daba, Albert la besaba casi sin dejar de respirar, sintiéndose dentro de ella, era algo por lo cual habia soñado hace mucho tiempo y ahora era una realidad, los mismos roses de su pene con la vagina de Candy, y los espasmos de ella, hicieron que se escucharan los gemidos que ambos soltaban, para terminar en un clímax, vaciando todo su ser dentro de ella, con un par de gemidos ohhhhh, siiiiii, haaaaaaa, disfrutando de terminar su encuentro.

Albert, solo se dejó caer encima de ella, sudado y besando su cuello, susurrándole te amo, aun dentro de ella, sin querer separarse, hasta que su propio cuerpo le dio la pauta para hacerlo, se recostó detrás de ella, abrazándola y besando su espalda desnuda, aun con los corazones agitados, la tomo de las manos y las entrelazo con las suyas,

\- Te amo, mi amor derramando unas lágrimas, no sabes cómo te extrañe, tu olor, tu sabor, toda tú te extrañe, no puedo vivir sin ti, eres el amor de mi vida, si no estás conmigo, mi vida no tiene sentido.

Volteándola para mirarla a la cara, para ver sus ojos que igual que los de ella, estaban bañados en lágrimas, - yo también te extrañe mucho, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho, te amo Albert, siempre te he amado y nunca dejare de amarte.

-Mi vida, no vuelvas a dejarme, sin ti me muero, entiendes, no lo vuelvas hacer, volviéndola a besar, sus cuerpos para ese momento reaccionaban, al contacto que estaban sintiendo, ya solo basto para que Candy, prodigara unos besos por el pecho de Albert, para que este se excitara al grado de tener su erección lista para tomar a Candy, esta vez cambiando de posición para tomarla, poniéndola en cuatro, poniendo una pequeña almohada bajo su pelvis, besando sus caderas, torturándola con su pene rosando su clítoris.

-Confía en mi amor, te encantara, Penetrándola de esa forma, Candy solo sentía que tocaba el cielo con cada arremetida, que Albert, le daba, acariciando su espalda, sus glúteos, masajeando su clítoris y sus senos, abrasándola de la cintura hasta acabar con un clímax muy pasional.

Así, se la pasaron toda la tarde, amándose sin control, besándose, tocándose y estaba de mas que no se acordaron ni de comer, hasta quedarse dormidos del cansancio que tenían, hasta muy entrada la noche despertaron, Candy, se levantó, pero en cuanto trato de parase, Albert, la arrastro con el de nuevo.

\- No, quiero que me dejes.

-Amor, voy al baño y a traer algo de comer, muero de hambre.

-mmm no, no hay que comer, solo quédate conmigo.

-Tengo hambre Albert, de verdad además quiero ducharme.

-mmm está bien, viendo como Candy, se levantaba para ir al baño, poniéndose una bata para ir a la cocina por algo de comer, al estar todo guardado en la cocina, solo se dedicó a preparar unos sándwiches y dos vasos de leche, así como fruta que tenía, subió la charola y la puso en la cama, comieron entre besos y arrumacos.

Después Candy, fue al baño a preparar la tina, para tomar un baño, el cual disfrutaron los dos sumergiéndose en la tina, Albert lavaba el cabello de Candy, y tallaba su espalda, descansando su cuello en la tina, y Candy, posando su cabeza en el pecho de Albert, así estuvieron un largo rato hasta que el agua se puso fría, se salieron de la tina, para regresar a la cama, para seguir amándose.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno chicas, después de una tormenta dicen por ahí que siempre viene la calma, pero para esta pareja yo diría que la cama, bueno pues ya está la reconciliación.

Yo pienso que nuestro príncipe, ya merecía que lo perdonara, además nuestra Candy, ya se estaba pasando en sus castigos, bueno digo quien no se ha dado sus a garrones con el marido y a veces ni la deben, lo digo porque he visto casos, pero eso, eso es otra historia.

-Bueno, las espero en el próximo capítulo, ya saben por la XEW, RADIO.

p.d. Espero sus reviw.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

Al siguiente día, tanto Candy como Albert amanecían como toda pareja de enamorados con arrumacos y besos, Albert acariciaba la espalada desnuda de Candy, en lo que Candy le daba besos en el cuello, pero ya era hora de levantarse ya que tenían casi dos días encerrados, que no habían querido ni salir a ver la luz del sol.

-Amor ya debemos salir de la cama le decía Candy a Albert, tengo deberes que cumplir.

-No amor, es más tenemos platicas pendientes y realmente quiero hablar contigo ya no quiero que tengamos ni un mal entendido más, quiero que de ahora en adelante exista la suficiente confianza, como para hablar de lo que nos pasa y sobre todo como lo que paso en la oficina.

-Hay no me vengas a decir que no te habías dado cuenta del juego de esa arpía porque yo no te la creo.

-Así y tú de tu enamorado, crees que no veo como me quiere fulminar con la mirada, cada que me ve contigo.

-Bueno amor, la verdad es que entre Stefano y yo nunca hubo nada, mirándolo a los ojos, de hecho, yo solo me acerque a él por Abigail, esa niña se robó mi corazón y tú sabes por qué.

Albert se acostó en forma recta mirando hacia el techo, - si lo se amor, pero eso no quita que sienta celos que te anda rondando

-Si lo sé, lo de Stefano, no es nada, es más él, no está enamorado de mí, solo del recuerdo de su esposa, dicen que mis ojos son del mismo color que los de su esposa, entonces he llegado a creer que soy solo eso, alguien que se la recuerda.

Albert, la abrazo, - ven acá, sé que no tuviste nada con él, porque te conozco jamás hubieras accedido a estar conmigo de nuevo, si tu hubieras tenido algo con el Stefano, pero aun así me dan celos, así que procura ya no estar cerca de él, quieres, si hazlo por mí.

-Sí y tú no te acerques a Lesly Dach, porque si lo haces te castro, escuchaste y hablo enserio.

-Jajajjajajajajja, no amor, todavía tengo la esperanza de tener hijos contigo.

-Lo que me recuerda que debo viajar, mejor dichos vamos a viajar a Escocia, me han convocado tengo que presentarme lo más pronto que pueda.

-Pero para que te convocaron.

-Para que más, para presionarme con lo del heredero, llevan con eso, desde que me case contigo.

Candy, solo lo miro con ojos de preocupación, le dijo_ Albert y si no puedo tener hijos, tú me dejarías.

\- Amor, no, como crees, que yo haría eso, si te he buscado por mucho tiempo como para que, yo te deje, solo porque no puedas darme un hijo.

-Sí, pero si en verdad yo no puedo, lo has pensado detenidamente.

Albert, la abrasa, _bueno si eso pasara, creo que hay muchos niños en el mundo que necesitan cariño, podríamos adoptar.

-Pensé, que ibas a querer tener una concubina, para que te los diera.

-No, la verdad es y escúchame porque solo lo diré una vez, si tú no puedes darme hijos, no quiero tenerlos con nadie, eso es algo que no me preocupa, si los deseo no te lo voy a negar, pero contigo, con nadie más.

-Pero si, los ancianos te quieren obligar.

-Amor, creo que llegue a un punto donde lo que digan los ancianos no me interesa, que digan misa, han tratado de todos los medios de que tenga a otra mujer para dar un heredero al clan, pero yo me he negado, así que deja de preocuparte, yo solo quiero, deseo y muero por estar contigo.

Candy, se levanta para cambiarse, Albert la observa y la abrasa, acariciando sus nalgas, auch, aún me duele.

-Perdóname, pero era eso o la tina con agua helada.

-Eso te lo voy a cobrar con intereses.

-Gustoso los pago, abrasándola.

-Voy a pedir el desayuno, ya suéltame, sale para pedir el desayuno, Cecil estaba en los escalones, en cuanto la vio.

-¡Señora¡ pensé que nunca iba a salir del cuarto.

Candy, muy sonrojada, _hay Cecil, por dios que cosas dices, anda a preparar el desayuno.

-Si señora, ya no supe si hice bien en dejar las flores, es que son tan bonitas y adornan la casa.

-Hasta cuando me vas a obedecer y dejaras de obedecer a mi esposo.

-Hay señora, es que como decirle que no al señor, si nada más me habla y me tiemblan las piernas, de verdad como usted no se desmaya cuando la toca.

-Suspirando que te digo, si me tiene loca por él.

-No, si eso, se le nota desde que llego se le vio luego, luego la felicidad.

-Anda Cecil, el desayuno que el señor, no tarda en bajar, una Candy sonriendo.

-Si ya voy, le digo que, si no fuera porque el señor me subió el sueldo, ya me hubiera ido.

Ya en la mesa desayunando, -Amor debo ir al pueblo donde tengo mi casa es que tengo que ir a pagar a los trabajadores y hacer otras cosas pendientes.

-Mi vida, pues vamos, además solo voy a firmar unos documentos a George, solo no olvides que debemos regresar el próximo sábado para la fiesta de los Dash.

\- pero yo, la verdad no tengo ganas de ir a esa fiesta, con un puchero.

-Amo debo ir, tengo pendientes con Dash, que quiero finiquitar y sé que no está, salió de la ciudad, solo regresara para esa fiesta, después de esa fiesta debemos partir para Escocia.

En eso interviene Cecil_ vaya señora, demuéstrale a esa rubia desabrida, que usted es la señora del señor y que, aunque haga lo que haga, no podrá quitárselo.

-Jjajjajajjajaajja, sonaron las carcajadas de Albert, al escuchar a Cecil, anda amor demuéstrale que tú eres mi señora, has caso de lo que dice Cecil.

-Cecil, cállate la boca, no debes de meterte en la plática, escuchaste.

-Si señora, eso me saco por dar consejos, aparte me regaña, miren a esta por mí no vaya y que la guereja esa le quite el marido, ande a ver qué hace después, ahí andar llorando por los rincones.

-Cecil, a la cocina antes de que pierda la paciencia.

-Si señora, ya me voy, ya me voy, no es necesario que me corra.

-Tu deja esa sonrisa maliciosa, que no me causa gracia.

Albert, estaba que no cabía en su felicidad, le daba mucha risa las tonterías de la joven mucama, - oye amor de donde la sacaste, si la escucha mi tía, capaz que le da algo.

-Hay ya se, jajajjajajaj pero es buena en su trabajo, además es más una compañía, la tome como mi doncella, cuando viaje con la compañía de teatro, ella estaba huérfana, sola y sin trabajo, así que le dije si quería ser mi doncella, así que, desde casi cuatro años que vive conmigo bajo mi protección.

-Vaya así, que debo agradecerle que te cuido, cuando no estuviste conmigo, besándole la mano, _bueno amor, solo voy a revisar unos documentos y eso es todo, para irnos al pueblo.

En el pueblo donde tenía poco tiempo de establecerse Candy, era objeto de varios rumores por ser una mujer sola, la cual la señalaban supuestamente por no tener un esposo, ya que muchos no sabían que era casada, solo el sacerdote sabia la verdad, ya que acudía a él, para confesarse, varias veces el sacerdote, le había dicho que perdonara a su marido que era lo correcto a lo que Candy, se había negado rotundamente.

La había querido persuadir varias veces, pero ella, siempre tenía una negativa, también le dijo que, si quería iniciar una nueva relación, eso no estaba bien ya que iba en contra de la iglesia, pero sabía el sacerdote que varias parejas, ya lo habían realizado, el divorciarse y tener un matrimonio después, contra la voluntad del hombre, no podía hacer nada.

Así que Candy, simplemente ignoraba lo que se decía de ella y procuraba ser caritativa, siempre daba buenas contribuciones a la iglesia para los orfanatos y la gente que estaba muy mal económicamente, le daba trabajo al que lo necesitaba cosa que en esa época muy pocas personas lo hacían.

Al llegar al pueblo, inmediatamente se percataron de que Candy, no llego sola, de hecho, llego con un hombre y sobre todo que la llevaba del brazo, todos se preguntaban quién era ese hombre, la gente solo los miraba y cuchicheaban, a veces hasta ni disimulaban su asombro.

En cuanto llegaron Candy, comenzó con el pago a los trabajadores, en lo que Albert estaba en el jardín tratando de arreglarlo, ahí estarían casi toda la semana hasta que se llegara el viernes, para asistir a la fiesta el sábado a la casa de los Dash.

Cuando de repente llego Abigail, por la arboleda…

-Hola, te estuve esperando para nuestro picnic.

-Hola, no se me olvido, lo que pasa es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer, así que tuve que irme y es la razón por la que ya no pude asistir.

-mmm y tu novia la encontraste.

-Sí, así es la encontré.

-mmm vive cerca de aquí.

-Sí, así es…

-Es bonita.

-Sí, muy bonita, casi igual de bonita que tú.

Abigail, se ruborizo, en cuanto Albert, le dijo que era bonita, en ese momento le iba a contar de quien se trataba cuando se escuchó, el grito de la niñera…

-Abigail, Abigail, ahí estas ya te dije que no quiero que vengas a molestar a la señora Brown tu papa hablo muy seriamente contigo, porque no haces caso, anda vámonos antes de que se entere dónde estabas, disculpe señor por la molestia, de verdad.

-No se preocupe, la niña no es molestia, Abigail espero y nos puedas seguir visitando.

-Si adiós, levantando su manita para decir adiós…

En eso salió Candy, para solo verla a lo lejos, Albert la vio cómo se entristece y la abraza, ya amor no te pongas así, ella debe obedecer, además es mejor así, pronto deberemos partir, recuerda que tengo una reunión con el consejo, viajaremos a Escocia, no se de ahí para América.

Así, que deberemos viajar la próxima semana, ya sabes que estoy obligado, sabía que la verdadera razón para ese requerimiento, era de que no tenían hijos aun y que iban a presionarlo para que sí, no los podía tener con su mujer, los podría tener por medio de una concubina.

Pero ya estaba decidido inclusive a renunciar al patriarcado, si los del consejo se ponían muy renuentes, ya no permitiría que siguieran con eso, tenía un plan el cual sabía que, si el también presionaba, lograría su objetivo.

Ahora, que estaba de nuevo con Candy, no le importaba nada, solo estar con ella, su motivo para vivir, tenía lo que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora que estaba a su lado, nada ni nadie, los haría separarse, así tuviera que pelear contra el mundo, lo haría.

Ya en el pueblo, se hablaba de quien era el hombre, con el que estaba viviendo la señora Brown, ya que aún no sabían, aunque muchos especulaban que era su amante, cosa que, hasta el cura del pueblo, solo pudo imaginar de quien se trataba, solo esperaría para hablar con Candy, para verificarlo, si no se ganaría una gran reprimenda.

Ya por la tarde fueron al pueblo, para dejar su contribución como cada mes, cuando el sacerdote la vio la saludo como siempre.

-Buena tardes hija, veo que ya regresaste, ahora si tardaste más, de lo que esperábamos, pero pasen, veo que no vienes sola.

-Padre, él es mi esposo, William Albert Andlay.

-Mucho gusto hijo, la verdad me complace que se hayan reconciliado.

-Si padre, esta mujer es el amor de mi vida y no pienso estar sin ella nunca más.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, no hay nada como el amor para ser feliz, pero dime hija a que debo tu visita.

-Bueno padre, muy ponto partiremos a Escocia y lo más seguro que de ahí nos iremos para América, pero yo le mandare mi contribución para el orfanato, de eso no se preocupe.

-Padre, mi esposa y yo estamos de acuerdo en seguir apoyando esta noble causa, pero aunque no estemos, seguiremos mandando nuestra ayuda.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad es una pena que se tengan que ir, pero apenas van hacer las festividades del pueblo deberían quedarse, Candy los niños están preparando algo para ti, ahora para ustedes, no sé, si podrían quedarse para las festividades.

-Bueno puedo aplazar el viaje a Escocia, pero solo un par de meses, mi tía llegara a Escocia, que viene para la reunión del consejo, también fue convocada.

-Va a venir la tía, dios la extraño tanto…

-Así es mi vida, ya está preparando el viaje, así que solo un par de meses podre aplazarlo, después si quieras regresar, pero solo será para despedirnos, tengo asuntos en América, amor.

-Sí, lo sé, no te preocupes sé que tus obligaciones te llaman, además extraño a todos deseo ver a mis amigos y mis madres, aunque siempre les he mandado cartas, no es lo mismo.

-Bueno un par de meses, está bien, las festividades son a fines del mes que viene, espero no retrasarlos.

\- No, padre gustoso esperaremos esas festividades, sé que, para Candy, son importantes y si son importantes para ella, para mí también.

Bueno padre nos retiramos mi esposa y yo daremos un paseo de novios por el pueblo.

-Vayan, anden y demuestren que para el amor siempre hay tiempo.

La Fiesta de los Dash, ya era el sábado, así que la pareja viajo hasta Londres, de nuevo para ir, aunque rehusada Candy, ya que tendría que aguantar las insinuaciones de Lesly hacia Albert, cosa que le desagradaba. Pero lo que más le preocupaba, no era Lesly, en sí, sino que también por obvias razones Stefano, también estaría y quería evitar cualquier enfrentamiento que pudiera darse entre Albert y Stefano.

Por su parte Albert, desde que llegaron a Dicha fiesta solo se dedicó a estar muy meloso con Candy, la tomaba de la cintura, de la mano, le daba besos coquetos en las cienes, en fin, para destacar que eran un matrimonio en toda la extensión de la palabra y que cualquier desavenencia, ya había sido arreglada.

Stefano, también llego a dicha fiesta, aunque le incomodaba la presencia del matrimonio Andlay, solo tenía que soportar un poco más, ya se corría el rumor de que partirían, aunque Candy, se veía feliz, nunca había visto ese brillo en sus ojos, así que como buen perdedor le deseaba su felicidad. más o menos dos meses había pasado ya desde la llegada de su esposo y ahora ya se la llevaba, aunque le dolía en el alma, así tenían que ser las cosas.

Albert, toda la noche tuvo que soportar las adulaciones de Lesly, sobre todo las indirectas que le enviaba a Candy.

-Dígame señora, como debo de nombrarla Brown o Andlay.

Para esto contesto Albert, _señora Andlay, por supuesto ella solo usa el Brown, para dar su aportación personal a las causas de los menos desfavorecidos, pero para cualquier efecto de la sociedad ante todos y ante dios, es mi esposa.

-Lesly, contestando a tu pregunta de hecho, soy Andlay desde que tengo memoria, ya que mi apellido es Brown Andlay, antes de casarme con mi esposo, después de eso pase hacer Brown Andlay de Andlay, así que, si, para ti soy la señora Andlay, y como dijo mi esposo, ante la sociedad y ante dios, ese es mi apellido, sonriendo.

Lesly, solo agacho la cabeza ante esa basta explicación de parte de Albert y de Candy, no le quedo más que quedarse callada.

La señora Dash, también sacaría su aguijón con veneno, vaya, así que usted es una Andlay, quien lo diría, si se presentaba ante todos como una mujer común, que hasta llegue a pensar que solo era una arribista sin escrúpulos, que andaba detrás de un esposo rico, de hecho, al verla cerca de Bruces, pensamos que ya había conseguido su objetivo.

Candy, sonrió y la miro, sabe señora muchas veces es necesario, pasar como alguien común, para ver la verdadera cara de las personas, ya ve usted, antes no me invitaba a sus fiestas por considerarme común, pero ahora que sabe quién soy, hasta la invitación llego a mi casa, es una lástima que no se percató quien era, a lo mejor y hubiese persuadido a mi esposo para que invirtiera en sus empresas, inclusive yo con mi fortuna personal, lo hubiera hecho.

Pero usted nunca quiso, mesclase con la gente común, sino al contrario, decidió juntarse con la gente corriente que solo se dejan llevar por las habladurías, si usted se hubiera acercado a conocerme, sabría que lo único que me une al Sr. Bruce es que le doy clases de piano a su hija Abigail y de ahí nuestra amistad, pero bueno que se puede esperar de la gente corriente con la que usted trata todos los días.

Ya al acorralarla le susurró al oído, _ por cierto dígale a su corriente hija, que deje de ser tan regalada con mi marido, él nunca se fijaría en ella, eso lo sé, porque a él, le gusta lo común, pero jamás lo corriente.

Lesly, al ver que ni su madre ni ella, pudieron humillar a Candy, mejor se fue buscar a Stefano, para ver si llamaba su atención, el cual estaba exhorto solo viendo a la distancia a Candy, tomando copa tras copa, sin medirse.

La señora Dash, trago seco y se disculpó, alegando que tenía que ir a pedir más bocadillos, saliendo de aquel salón aturdida, por cómo le había contestado Candy, jamás pensó que alguien como ella, la fuera a poner en su lugar, si nunca nadie se había atrevido, aun así, quería que su esposo insistiera en lo de la inversión.

Hilary estaba muy molesta- ya hablaste con él, para ver lo de la inversión.

-Si querida, pero aun no da su brazo a torcer y la verdad, no creo que quiera hacer esa inversión, tranquila buscaremos otro socio, ya cálmate.

-Cómo quieres que me calme si estamos al borde de la ruina, para hacer la fiesta tuve que pedir casi todo para pagar después, así que consigue esa inversión antes de que me dé algo.

-Está bien querida, dirigiéndose hasta donde Albert, estaba con Candy, para abordarlo con la inversión, no podía ser descortés así que le pidió hablar en privado, Albert, fue para hablar con Dash, dejando a Candy, sola con otras damas que estaban en la misma fiesta.

Fueron al despacho donde Dash abordo a Albert, _ mi querido amigo, se de antemano que está a punto de irse, pero no puedo dejar que se vaya, sin antes ver los asuntos que tenemos aún, digo tenemos algunos negocios aparte de la textileria.

-Qué bueno que tocas ese punto, sabe que no me gusta que me tomen el pelo, mucho menos que quieran tender una trampa, soy un hombre que respeta los negocios y trato de hacerlo lo más transparente que puedo, con esto le trato de decir, que voy a finiquitar cualquier trato que tenga con usted.

-Pero, porque dice eso, si todos los negocios que tengo con usted, son muy transparentes, no puedes hacer eso.

-Sí, sí puedo, le sugiero algo, antes de querer venderme a su hija, asegúrese que la quiero comprar.

-Pero como se atreve.

-No, como se atreve usted, hacer algo tan bajo, por dios es su hija, que clase de padre puede querer vender a su hija al mejor postor, solo para obtener una negociación, cree que no me di cuenta de su juego, que era lo que realmente quería con eso, digo porque comprometerme con su hija, no puede, ya que estoy casado.

Lo siento, pero no quiero tener negocios con usted, es hora de finiquitar todo, mi secretario, se pondrá en contacto con usted para dar por terminada cualquier relación con sus negocios, se cuál es su situación y estaba decidido ayudarlo, hasta que usted y su hija se atrevieron a persuadirme de esa manera.

-Es que eso, no es así, de verdad te pido que lo pienses, te pido me disculpes, pero estoy desesperado, estoy al borde de la ruina.

-Lo siento Dash, pero le perdí la confianza y cuando eso se pierde es muy difícil recuperarla, míreme a mí que vine detrás de mi esposa, a recuperar su confianza, por culpa de usted y su hija, casi la pierdo de nuevo, de gracias que no soy otra clase de persona, que podría entre dicho la reputación de su familia, así que lo más conveniente para usted y para mí, es no tener más negocios, lo siento.

-Dash, solo se dejó caer en su sillón, con el rostro desencajado, sin esas negociaciones estaban en la total ruina.

Saliendo Albert de aquel despacho para buscar a Candy, e irse de esa fiesta sin sentido.

Una vez que vio que Albert, dejo a Candy, para irse con Dash, para su despacho, Stefano, solo se acercó a Candy, para esto ya estaba un poco pasado de copas, cuando fue tomo a Candy, del brazo para decirle que quería hablar con ella, Candy para evitar un escándalo, accedió a platicar con él, ya que se podía poner muy impertinente.

Llevándola a la terraza…

-Candy, yo solo quiero decirte que, aunque me duela solo quiero tu felicidad, sé que te vas a ir pronto y tal vez nunca te vuelva a ver, solo espero que… solo apuñando las manos, cuando de repente se acercó más, no puedo, no puedo dejarte ir, solo dime que no lo quieres, que es una farsa, solo dilo.

-Stefano, será mejor que entre, no está bien que este a solas contigo, aparte de que estas pasado de copas y mi esposa me va a buscar.

buscando la manera de no dejarla ir tomándola del brazo, no por favor no te vayas, solo quédate aquí conmigo con Abigail, seamos una familia, anda di que sí, Candy yo te amo, lo sabes, estoy enamorado de ti, sabes que, si tu accedes, yo podría ayudarte a que te separes de él, solo di que sí.

-Suéltame mirándolo con desaprobación, en verdad que ya te expliqué que entre nosotros no puede haber nada, amo a mi esposo y será mejor dejar esta charla que nunca debió ser, cuando iba de salida de la terraza, para entrar de nuevo al salón ya Albert, estaba esperándola, la abrazo con ternura saltarla para tomarla de la mano.

-Le voy a pedir, de la manera más amable que no se vuelva acercar a mi esposa, créame puedo ser tolerante hasta cierto punto, pero si usted decide acabar con mi paciencia sabrá quien es William Albert Andlay.

-Albert, por favor, no, mejor solo salgamos de aquí, quieres, mirándolo a los ojos.

Albert solo asentando con la cabeza, sabía que Stefano, estaba pasado de copas y que eso era una muy mala compañía, más cuando estas herido del corazón, sin más acontecimientos los rubios se fueron en su carro, hasta su casa, en el camino, vio los dedos que le dejo Stefano marcados en el brazo, - amor te duele-

-No, solo fui a hablar con él, estaba pasado de copas y quise evitar un escándalo.

\- Mi vida, pero no es correcto, voy a tener que charlar con él, aunque no quieras.

-No amor, no te expongas, por favor ya falta poco para irnos, solo hay que evitarlo si, por favor.

\- No sé, mmm está bien, pero por ti lo haré, aunque no voy a soportar otra más, de acuerdo.

-Sí, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

El par de meses paso rapidísimo, cuando vinieron a ver ya eran las festividades del pueblo, las cuales todos participaban Candy, últimamente se veía pálida y un poco cansada, pero ella pensaba que era de tanta actividad nocturna, a la que se sometían los dos cada noche.

En esa mañana, _levántate mi vida, ya es muy tarde…

-mmm déjame dormir, anoche dormimos muy tarde.

-Si mi vida, pero ya debemos arreglar las maletas, recuerda que la próxima semana partimos.

-Sí, ya lo sé, ya le dije a Cecil, que las haga.

Cuando de repente por un impulso se levantó Candy, a vomitar corriendo al baño, sentía que las entrañas se querían salir, de tanto que se le venía el asco.

-Estás bien, te veo pálida.

-Sí, fue la cena de anoche, me sentó muy pesada.

-mmm llamo al doctor.

-No, solo tengo revuelto el estómago no es nada, pediré un té a Cecil.

Candy, en toda esa semana casi no comía nada, todo le daba asco y solo quería estar durmiendo, cosa que empezó a preocuparle a Albert, ya que esos síntomas no le gustaban, realmente estaba muy preocupado, más al ver su palidez.

Cuando regreso de su oficina, se llevó la sorpresa de que Candy, no se había levantado y ya eran casi las tres de la tarde, así que subió y ahí la vio dormida aun, con mimos la despertó.

\- Vamos amor, hora de levantarse me dijo Cecil, que no has ni desayunado, me preocupa no has querido ir al doctor, en cuanto lleguemos a Escocia, pediré al doctor de la familia, que te hagan unos estudios.

-No Albert, solo estoy cansada es todo, últimamente esto de mudarnos me tiene exhausta, además tu no me das tregua, casi todas las noches ni dormimos, es eso, nos estamos desvelando mucho, no te preocupes, solo voy a comer algo, si anda pídeme de comer y un té.

Albert, estaba muy temeroso, ya que Candy, comenzaba a presentar un poco de baja de peso y su palidez, más los vómitos matutinos, acompañado de ese cansancio, no era normal, pero el solo pensar que Candy, pudiera estar enferma era su mayor temor, ya había pasado lo de su hermana, que los síntomas fueron muy parecidos, hasta que termino por consumirla cosa que no podía dejar de pensar, así que, aunque Candy, no quería pediría una consulta con un doctor de la ciudad, solo para que la revisaran.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Stefano Bruce, solicitaba un préstamo a un banco para realizar la inversión para la textileria, sabía que con un ingreso así podrían expandir la empresa, no como les gustaría pero si por lo menos llevarla a otro nivel, iba pasando por un callejón cuando fue interceptado por unos rufianes, que sabían que recibiría una fuerte cantidad de dinero.

-Alto Ahí y danos todo lo que traes, le dijeron los maleantes que eran cuatro, lo agarraron entre dos y le enterraron una navaja.

Cuando le habían quitado el dinero, los maleantes huyeron dejándolo inconsciente, cuando recobro el conocimiento se arrastró, tocando la única casa cercana que conocía la de Candy, le abrió Cecil…

-Pero que le paso Sr. Stefano, dios santo si esta bañado en sangre, rápido gritando ayúdenme.

En ese momento bajo Candy, que venía saliendo de la recamara y con ayuda del mayordomo lo acomodaron en la sala, llamando enseguida al doctor.

Presentaba fiebre muy alta, lo subieron a una recamara para limpiar la herida, cuando Albert, llego vio que todos estaban muy aterrados y atareados _amor que pasa.

-Es Stefano, viene herido, no sé, que le paso, pero el doctor lo está atendiendo, no te enojes por favor.

-No como crees, yo voy a ver que dice el médico, apenas iba a subir cuando se percata que Candy se puso muy pálida, más de lo que estaba, apenas si la logro sostener, llevándola a un mueble para recostarla _ amor, amor, Candy estas bien, muy preocupado.

Candy, reaccionando, si no es nada, solo fue la impresión.

-Amor, solo quédate aquí, yo voy a subir para ver como esta, está bien, ya es hora de ir al médico, aunque te niegues.

-El doctor curo la herida, informándoles que no atravesó ni un órgano, solo que tenía una infección tendría fiebre muy alta y si la infección seguía era probable que no resistiera, era cuestión de esperar, que tenían que cuidarlo toda la noche, si pasaba la noche estaría fuera de peligro.

Aunque Candy, lo quería cuidar Albert, se negó, le dijo que se fuera a descansar que el junto con Cecil, lo cuidarían en la noche, pero Stefano, estaba mal de hecho empeoro, llamaron al doctor para que lo revisara, pero para esa época, era muy fácil morir de una fiebre por una infección, solo informándoles que tenían que bajar la fiebre para que se recuperara.

A la mañana siguiente Candy, entro a la habitación y le dijo a Albert, que ella se quedaría a cuidarlo que el descansara.

-Pero amor, tú no estás en condiciones, ayer te desmayaste, estoy preocupado, estas muy pálida, además te ves cansada, no.

-No es nada, mira hoy amanecí bien, anda ve a dormir un rato, yo me quedo ya mande a llamar a su amigo Cornelio, en cuanto llegue él, se quedará a cuidarlo, anda ve.

-Está bien, dándole un beso en la frente, solo no te agotes, si te sientes cansada me despiertas y yo te ayudo.

-Si mi amor, anda ve descansa.

Candy, al ver a Stefano, como deliraba por la fiebre y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, entendió por lo que alguna vez paso Albert con Helena, como pudo ser tan ciega, si cuando estas en una situación como esa, cuando vez a una persona casi muriendo, no piensas solo das compañía, como pudo juzgarlo tan severamente.

Cuando en eso Stefano, abrió los ojos, _ Candy, mi hija por favor, quiero ver a mi hija, estoy muriendo solo quiero verla.

-Tranquilízate no te vas a morir, el que hayas despertado es buena señal, anda has un esfuerzo para salir de esta.

-Candy, si me pasa algo hazte cargo de mi hija, de mi Abigail.

-No va a ser necesario, ya que tu estarás bien, cambiando las compresas frías, así estuvo toda la mañana, hasta que por fin la fiebre fue descendiendo, cando el doctor lo reviso se percató que ya estaba fuera de peligro.

Dejándolo en compañía de su amigo Cornelio, que ya había llegado.

-Gracias señora Andlay, de verdad por lo que hicieron por mi amigo, no sé, qué, hubiera pasado si ustedes no lo hubiesen ayudado.

-Nada que agradecer, es un amigo, tanto mi esposo como yo, lamentamos lo sucedido.

-Voy a subir a cuidarlo, vaya a descansar, se le nota el cansancio.

Cuando entro a la habitación Albert, se estaba afeitando, Candy, solo fue lo abrazo por detrás y le dijo_ amor te pido una disculpa, yo no entendía por lo que estabas pasando.

-Pero mi vida de que te tengo que disculpar, si soy yo el que debo pedirte perdón por hacerte sufrir.

-No amor, yo no te entendía, me segaban los celos hasta ahora que vi lo que es acompañar a una persona que está muy cerca de la muerte, puedo comprenderte, yo no podría entender jamás por lo que pasaste, por lo que debió ser ver morir a esa mujer, perdóname.

Se, que en su momento la amaste mucho y eso me hizo que me cerrara, que no viera que veces la vida nos pone pruebas, pruebas como esas para darnos cuenta que como seres humanos debemos, dar a los que nos necesitan y a veces no es dinero, sino compañía lo que piden de nosotros.

-Candy, mi amor sabes que te amo y no hay nada que disculpar, sé que lo que paso en parte fue mi culpa por no confiar en ti, debí hacerlo, debí haberte contado, mas sin embargo calle y no lo hice consiente solo quería reconfortar un poco a Helena y a causa de eso te perdí.

-No amor, no sabía lo que es estar en esa situación, ahora lo se y te entiendo. Te amo, mucho.

-Ven siéntate conmigo, nunca tocamos este tema, la verdad como te dije antes me es difícil, hablar ciertas cosas, pero es necesario, Albert, comenzó a platicar con Candy, absolutamente todo sobre el tema de Helena, hasta llegar al punto donde la acompaño en sus últimos momentos.

yo sé, que te falte, sé que me equivoque al no decírtelo, pero en ese tiempo, pensé que estaba haciendo un bien a alguien, aunque no pensé que te perdería, lo siento te pido perdón por eso, te pido perdón porque te falle, porque te lastime, te pido perdón por no confiar en ti.

Pero me sirvió, para madurar, que hay cosas que nos cueste tenemos que hablarlas, esta es una de ellas, si no fuera así, yo no hubiera ayudado a la persona, que en estos momentos está en esa habitación, solo lo hubiera echado por los celos que me hubieran invadido, celos infundados, aun así, ahora veo las cosas distintas, ahora confió en ti, confió en que me amas, así como yo quiero que tu confíes en mí, que confíes que te amo y que nuca haré algo para lastimarte.

Candy, solo lo tomo de la cara y acerco sus labios a los de él, para susurrarle_ te amo, pero te pido que esa parte que nos hizo tanto daño lo dejemos atrás, dejemos el pasado y de ahora en adelante solo iniciemos como lo dijimos desde cero, que ella, no sea parte de nuestras vidas, no quiero su sombra en nuestro matrimonio.

\- Si, lo sé, te aseguro que no será una sombra, pero quería contarte todo para que sepas que yo por ella, no sentía más que compasión, solo eso y que a la única mujer que amo, es a ti.

-Ahora, lo sé, dándole otro beso.

\- Ahora, debemos ir al doctor, Candy me preocupa tu salud, sabes mi hermana, paso por los mismos síntomas que tu padeces, así que por favor deja que el doctor te revise, con esto que paso tuvimos que cancelar el viaje, yo esperaba que te revisara el doctor de la familia, pero por favor ahora que el doctor salga de la habitación, solo deja que te revise.

-Si está bien, yo también, ya me empiezo a preocupar.

El doctor, le dijo a Stefano, que ya estaba fuera de peligro, que si quería ya en un par de días podía dejar la cama, para poder irse a la casa de Cornelio, ya que era incomodo estar en esa casa, más cuando Albert, estaba ahí, aunque le agradeció, ya que supo que lo cuido cuando estaba muy mal, cosa que solo hacen los amigos.

Ya cuando el doctor, salió de la recamara donde se encontraba Stefano, Albert le dijo que si por favor podía revisar a Candy, el cual accedió.

Ya en el despacho y le hizo algunas preguntas de rutina, preguntas sobre sus cambios desde que fecha había comenzado sus síntomas, haciendo una revisión de su presión _bien señora le mandare hacer unos análisis, para ver cómo anda de la sangre, el desmayo pueda ser por la impresión del momento, aunque casi podría decir que lo que usted tiene…

-Que doctor es algo malo.

-No solo no quiero crear falsa expectativas, ya no queremos dar diagnósticos sin estudios más profundos, mejor esperaremos los resultados, los tendré en dos semanas.

-Pero doctor, nosotros viajamos este fin semana para Escocia, no puedo quedarme dos semanas.

-No se preocupe, yo los resultados se los mando por correo a su doctor, ahí ya el llevaría su caso, en Escocia, se quién es su doctor es un colega, así que no hay ni un problema, bueno señora Andlay, la dejo procure descansar.

-Albert, se detuvo a platicar con el doctor.

\- Bueno señor Andlay, la señora está bien, solo mande hacer unos análisis para descartar cualquier posible anemia, de paso ver de qué se trata todos esos trastornos que tiene, no me quiero adelantar así, que solo a esperar que arrojan los resultados, últimamente hay enfermedades que se presentan con síntomas de otras cosas, que solo retrasan los tratamientos, así que no quiero equivocarme dando un diagnóstico.

La semana se acabó Stefano, se fue a su casa, ya estando bien, agradeciendo lo que hicieron por él y sobretodo en paz con la pareja de rubios, Abigail, muy triste se tuvo que despedir de Candy, aunque sabía que tal vez no se volverían a ver, quedaron de escribirse.

Ya el viaje a Escocia, estuvo desastroso pesado para Candy, que todo el transcurso fue muy mareado y con muchas nauseas, solo las aplacaba con un té que Cecil, le preparaba, llegando a la Villa Andlay, ya eran esperados por el séquito de sirvientes y por la tía Elroy, la cual estaba muy emocionada por ver a Candy.

Ya cuando se bajaron del coche la tía corrió abrazarlos, _Hija, por fin te vuelvo a ver.

-Tía perdóneme, sé que no hice bien.

-No hija, no hay nada que perdonar, lo importante que estas bien y ahora de regreso con nosotros, pero a ver déjame verte, estas muy pálida hija, vamos a subir a tu recamara has de estar exhausta, del viaje, pero hijo acaso no la has llevado al médico.

-Si tía pero, sus resultados aún no están y el doctor, no quiso dar un diagnostico sin estar seguro, estoy preocupado.

-mmm esos doctores de hora, en fin, no te preocupes anda sube con tu mujer yo le pediré al doctor de la familia, que venga esta tarde a revísala, anda descansa en lo que pido su comida para que se las suban, ya las maletas las acomodaran después.

-Tía, cuando tenemos la reunión con el consejo.

-Mañana, esos ancianos decrépitos solo se preocupan por sus ganancias, les llenan los bolsillos y aun así, son implacables para determinar las cosas, pero no te preocupes hijo yo te voy ayudar y si lo que estoy pensando sale cierto, tu no tendrás que depender del consejo de hora en adelante.

-Bueno tía, subiré a la recamara, cuando entro se quedó helado al ver a Candy, en el suelo desmayada, cuando grito ayúdenme, ayúdenme, que llamen al doctor de inmediato, rápido suban las sales para ... _Candy, Candy, mi amor despierta, mírame mi vida, me estoy muriendo, si te pasa algo no sé qué voy hacer sin ti, solo mírame.

-Tía, no despierta, llame al doctor de inmediato.

-La tía, solo le dijo a la mucama que buscaran al doctor, que subieran las sales y un té, que subiera Petra la cocinera.

-Tia, pero, Pero, Petra para qué.

-Te lo explicó, después hijo.

Candy, despertó, ¿Qué me paso?

-Amor, despertaste ¿cómo te sientes?

-Solo cansada, solo eso y un poco mareada.

En eso subió Petra, solicitando que…

-Por favor salgan, yo tengo experiencia en estos casos, esperando a que salieran para platicar con Candy, a ver dime mi niña, desde cuando no sangras.

-Perdón…

-Si desde cuando no tienes tu periodo.

-Bueno de desde hace, pensando, de hecho, de que llegaron de la cabaña, después tuve mi periodo, ya después de eso, ya no la tuve estaba retrasada, muy retrasada.

-Bien deja que te revise, solo ponte cómoda, quítate todo y ponte una bata, ven te ayudo, ya que se cambió _solo recuéstate voy a ver si tu matriz está ocupada, solo introduciré mis dedos unos segundos solo relájate.

Candy, así lo hizo, se recostó para ser revisada por la señora.

-Bien tienes senos inflamados y la matriz ocupada, mi niña tienes aproximadamente cerca de dos meses de embarazo, veo que estas pálida te voy hacer la comida que más te acomoda, los primeros meses son así, en casi todos los embarazos, el tuyo no es la excepción.

-Candy, estaba en shock, queeeee embarazada, dios pues claro esos síntomas solo eran de un embarazo, no podía creerlo embarazada, si lo había deseado tanto, no se había dado cuenta, solo comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

_Anda niña, que no estas feliz.

-Si, por eso lloro de felicidad, yo, yo voy a tener un bebe.

-Sí, así es…

La señora salió de la habitación, vio a Albert, ahí parado afuera muy preocupado esperando para saber que tenía, - señor, pase la señora le tiene noticias.

-Noticias que clase de noticias, ella está bien, dígame con ojos muy preocupado.

-Pase mejor que se lo diga ella.

Ya Albert entro a la habitación, se quedó frio al ver a Candy, llorando a moco tendido.

-Mi vida, que te pasa, porque lloras, dime es algo malo, por favor dime, que no es nada malo, lo que tienes, si es así, te llevare a los mejores especialistas, solo deja de llorar y dime que te dijo la señora, mejor esperemos al doctor de la familia.

-Albert, estoy bien, mejor que nunca.

-Entonces que tienes, dime por favor, que no puedo con esto.

Candy, trato de calmarse limpiando sus lágrimas, pero su corazón corría a mil, amor _ vas hacer papa, estoy embarazada.

Albert, se quedó mudo unos segundos… después, queeee dijiste.

-Que vas hacer papa.

-En verdad amor, eso es lo que tienes, mirándola con expectación.

-Si voy hacer mama, voy a tener un bebe…

-Hay mi vida, que felicidad, hay pero que estúpido yo arrastrándote hasta aquí con este viaje, fui un imprudente, pero estas bien, digo que hago, es que no sé, ni cómo actuar, solo se quedó sentado al borde de la cama… voy hacer papa, se acercó a Candy, para llenarla de besos, eso es maravilloso, te amo, mi vida, te amo, dios estas embarazada, pero está bien dime, no te siente mal.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, de hecho, me dijo que por lo que ella sabe, mi embarazo está muy bien, solo un poco pálida por los vómitos, pero que es normal.

-No mi amor, yo hasta que te revise el médico de la familia, voy a estar tranquilo, ya la tía, mando a traerlo.

Cuando el médico, llego solo confirmo lo que la cocinera, había dicho antes hasta las fechas a considerar del embarazo. - le dejo unas vitaminas y su lista de alimentos para que empiece a comer sano, para que ese bebe se desarrolle muy bien.

Me dijo su esposo, que pensaban viajar, yo no se lo recomiendo, su embarazo podría tornarse a delicado, si hacen un viaje muy largo, me refiero a que usted ya paso por un aborto antes, solo le queda esperar y si todo va bien solo entonces podrán hacerlo, me retiro te reviso en un mes o en su caso si tienes sangrado, algún otro malestar no dudes en llamarme.

-Si doctor, no se preocupe yo me ocupare personalmente de eso le decía una Elroy, muy contenta, -ya escuchaste hija deberás cuidarte, nada de andar con preocupaciones, ni viajes por el momento.

-Si tía, tiene razón Albert, quería viajar, pero creo que ya no vamos a poder.

En eso entro Albert, a la habitación, si mi vida no te preocupes le diré George, que se ocupe de todo, estoy pensando, que, porque no nos quedamos hasta que nazca mi hijo, donde más en estas tierras antiguas, te gustaría.

-Siiii, me gustaría mucho.

-Bueno hijo, yo los dejo, anda Candy, descansa no salgas de la cama por hoy, en un momento te suben tu comida, si no te apetece dime con confianza y preparamos otra cosa.

Cecil, que había viajado con ellos, se enteró por la cocinera sobre la noticia de que estaba embarazada, - eso es verdad, mi señora tendrá un bebe, vaya eso no me lo esperaba.

La cocinera le contesto _ Bueno es lo natural, si ella y su esposo comparten el lecho.

-Y no sabe cuánto lo comparten, uyyy si supiera…

En eso la escucho la tía Elroy en un tono regañador _niña, deja de comentar las intimidades de tus señores, anda ve a ver si mi sobrina necesita algo.

-No puedo.

-Como que no puedes.

-Es que el señor, me tiene prohibido tocar la puerta cuando él, esta con la señora, si me corre usted no me va a pagar lo que el señor me paga.

-Muchacha insolente, mira que contestarme.

En eso Albert, venia entrando a la cocina, - eso es verdad tía, Cecil tiene prohibido molestar cuando yo este con mi mujer en la habitación, vamos Cecil, sube para que ayudes a la señora, a tomar su baño.

Ya cuando se había ido, _ tía le pido que sea paciente con Cecil, ella es la doncella de Candy, y aunque es muy, como le digo, bueno como es, le tenga paciencia, ya que Candy le tiene alta estima.

-Hijo, sabes que no me gusta la servidumbre irreverente, pero por mi sobrina tratare de tolerarla, si la tiene cerca y se siente cómoda lo haré.

-Gracias tía, estoy feliz, muy feliz, un hijo tía, un hijo no puedo creerlo.

Albert, pensaba dios, tanto lo decíamos, ahora por fin, debo cuidar a Candy, no quiero que nada le pase, pero por nada del mundo, quisiera que lleve en hombros el peso de un patriarcado. No, luchare para romper esas cadenas, mi hijo será libre, libre de decidir con quién casarse, a que dedicarse, a viajar sin pensar en responsabilidades, dios mi hijo, no puedo creerlo, aun no nace y ya lo amo, lo amo por ser hijo de la mujer que adoro.

Ya quisiera conocerlo, ya quisiera tenerlo entre mis brazos y darle ese amor, que tengo exclusivamente para él, para mi hijo o hija no me importa el sexo, solo que este bien, lo amo tanto.

Candy, por su parte en la recamara, estaba más que feliz, comiendo su sopa que le habían preparado, Cecil, a su lado apoyándola…

-Vamos señora, que deberá comer por dos.

-Es que ya no quiero, siento nauseas.

-Dicen que es normal, en su estado, así que a comer ande, sino para que quiere, si ven que regreso con la comida, su tía me va a linchar.

-Solo por eso voy a comer, mi tía puede ser muy impaciente, solo compórtate quieres.

-Mas, no podre comportarme más, señora, esa señora ya me tiene mala voluntad, si me mira bien feo.

-Hay Cecil, solo hazlo, anda que no quiero que pongas a mi tía con los pelos de punta, además ya debes empezar a pensar en casarte.

-Quien yo, casarme y con quien, no.

-Bueno mis antiguas doncellas concretaron buenos matrimonios con trabajadores de las empresas de mi esposo, mi tía las tomo bajo su protección, ahora son señoras con muy buena posición.

-Hay señora, pero yo no puedo, yo nunca poder casarme.

-Pero, eso porque…

CONTINUARA…

Bueno chicas ya viene el tan anhelado heredero, aun no hay final hay cosas por contar, esperando que el capítulo sea de su agrado, he leído sus comentarios muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones.

Por otro lado, hay uno que me llamo la atención que dice que esta historia es real y así es, en muchos aspectos, yo soy de México, el hombre macho mexicano, es muy posesivo, celoso, impulsivos y muy, muy infieles, sé que me leen de diferentes países, así que créanme mi Albert, es un santo al lado de un hombre mexicano.

Las espero en el próximo capítulo, ya saben por la XEW, Radio.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

-Pero ¿porque no puedes casarte?

-Digo eres una chica muy linda y joven, a pesar de no tener familia, yo te voy apoyar para que tengas una dote.

-No señora, no haga eso, yo nunca voy a casarme, ya no podría.

-Debe de haber una buena razón, anda dime, me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo y eres mas que mi empleada.

-No mejor, me llevo estos platos, ande solo tómese su jugo, para bajar todo esto.

La tía Elroy, subió a verla, para platicar.

-Hola hija, cómo te sientes.

-Con muchísimas náuseas y la verdad me siento muy cansada.

-Es normal, aún recuerdo los embarazos de mi sobrina Rouse Mary, ni que decir los de Pauna, fueron muy desastrosos y complicados.

Hija, quisiera que hablemos, sabes te extrañamos muchísimo, no sabes la falta que nos hiciste.

Lo se tía, lo siento de verdad, yo sé, que hice mal en irme, pero estaba muy lastimada, usted sabe.

-Sí hija, pero eso va a quedar en el pasado, de ahora en adelante te deberás a tu esposo y a tu futuro hijo, vendrán cosas duras en adelante y deberás ser fuerte para todo, pertenecer a esta familia, no es fácil, por todo lo que con lleva el serlo, pero cuando te mandamos a estudiar y a prepárate, lo hicimos con la convicción de que estarías preparada para cualquier cosa que pasara.

Yo sé, que nadie te prepara para sufrir una infidelidad, pero espero que, de ahora en adelante, sepan comunicarse, hablen, si tienen problemas los sepan resolver juntos, en pareja.

Candy, comenzó a llorar.

-No hija, no es regaño, es un consejo que te doy, mujeres a mi sobrino se le van a travesar por montones, está en ti, dejar que ellas ganen, mi sobrino, sé que se equivocó y lo pago muy caro con tu ausencia, pero ahora que estas esperando un nuevo miembro de la familia, espero que ustedes resuelvan sus diferencias hablando.

-Si tía, en eso quedamos Albert y yo, que de ahora en adelante vamos a hablar de lo que nos molesta, ya sea algo de nosotros o de nuestras actividades, este bebe, será nuestra prioridad en todo y trataremos de ser buenos padres.

-Sí, pero no debes olvidarte de tu esposo, recuerda que el, también debe ser tu prioridad, estoy muy feliz, de que pronto tendrán un heredero, muero de ganas de conocerlo, anda hija ven dame un abrazo.

El embarazo de Candy, continuo sin ningún percance ya su pancita presentaba sus 6 meses de embarazo, ella y Albert habían salido de picnic, era un día soleado para disfruta, la llevo hasta un lago, cuando llego Cecil…

-Señor, tiene una visita.

-visita, con un dejo de interrogación.

-Sí, suspirando un hombre muy guapo, pregunto también por la señora.

-Por mí, quien puede ser…

-Bueno señora, yo nunca he visto un hombre así de guapo, bueno al lado de él, hasta usted está feo señor.

-Cecil, ya te dije que no seas tan igualada, respeta.

-Solo digo la verdad, bueno que le digo.

\- ya vamos, que lo atiendan, tardaremos un poco, por el estado de la señora.

-Está bien, señor, salió corriendo hacia la villa

-Bueno amor, así que más guapo que yo, quien podrá ser, ya me siento celoso de donde conoces un hombre, más guapo que yo.

-Hay amor, que cosas dices, ya sabes cómo es Cecil, anda vamos a ver quién te quito el amor

De mi doncella.

-Si vamos ya me pienso afligir por eso, mi más grande admiradora me acaba de devastar.

Ya al llegar a la villa…

-Mi vida, quieres subir a descansar, yo lo atiendo, no quiero que te fatigues.

-No amor, tengo curiosidad, de quien ese hombre, más guapa que tú.

-Mi vida, me voy a poner celoso, en verdad ya me estoy poniendo así, cuando escucho…

-Hermano, de mi te vas a poner celoso, digo la señorita Candy, no tiene ojos más que para ti, mira que yo lo intente casi 5 años y nunca logre que te olvidara.

-Jeans, tu aquí, pero mírate con esa barba, dándose un gran abrazo.

-¡Que! me sienta bien mi barba, me veo más guapo que tú, bueno eso no para de decirme tu mucama.

-Jajjajajajaj si Cecil, déjame decirte que acabo de perder a mi más grande admiradora.

-Vaya, dije si no llega mi hermano, la mucama escapas de pedirme matrimonio.

-jajajajjaj anda llévatela me harías un favor.

-Señor, ya lo escuché, pero ande regáleme que yo me voy solita, aunque no me pague, mirando a Jeans, con ojos de amor.

-Cecil…

-Sí, señor, sin dejar de mirar a Jeans.

-A la cocina, que tus deberes te esperan.

-Hayyyy, ya voy, si le digo no dejan que uno vea lo bueno…

-Señorita Candy, pero que bonita y redonda esta.

-Hay Jeans, con casi 7 meses de embarazo que esperabas, pero hasta cuando dejaras de decirme señorita.

-Nunca, para mí siempre será la señorita Candy, abrazándola, - mi niña, mírate hasta que voy a tener un sobrino.

-Pero que haces en Escocia, penseque estabas en Portugal, al menos fue lo último que me dijo George.

-Me citaron, en el consejo de mi clan, ya sabes algo no anda bien, ya hace tiempo tome el patriarcado, pero al no tener un hijo varón, quieren que busque una concubina, ya sabes lo importancia de tener un hijo varón, para después tome mi lugar.

-Lo sé, me imagine, pero no creo que tu tengas problema con eso.

-Bueno hermano, que te digo yo, ya pasé por lo mismo, hace unos meses atrás, al igual que tu querían que tuviera una concubina, pero me negué, si me querían obligar, solo les dije que dejaría el patriarcado, con mi fortuna personal es más que suficiente, como para vivir como rey más de tres vidas seguidas, así que o me aceptaban, si no me retiraba del patriarcado, así que no les quedo de otra.

-Vaya, no lo había pensado, pero si lo veo muy fríamente yo, también puedo hacer lo mismo, digo entre las propiedades de mi familia y mi fortuna personal, más la naviera, igual puedo vivir cómodamente, yo soy muy feliz, con mi mujer y mis hijas.

-Si, cuantas tienes.

-tres niñas, apenas hace 5 meses nació la última, les digo algo jamás había sido tan feliz.

-Jeans, yo quiero conocerlas, anda preséntamelas dijo Candy.

-Claro, solo deja que mi mujer se adapte un poco a su nueva casa, y los invito a comer.

-te quedaras mucho tiempo, pregunto Albert.

-Bueno he pensado volver a mis tierras y desde aquí administrar los negocios solo vajar lo necesario, no quiero dejar a mis mujeres sola mucho tiempo.

-Si tienes razón, cuando uno tiene familia las perspectivas cambian.

-Bueno hermano, señorita Candy, me despido supe que estaban aquí y quise pasar a saludarlos.

-Me dio gusto verte Jeans, en verdad y queda pendiente esa comida.

-Claro, que si, les parece bien la próxima semana.

-Si Candy se siente bien, por mí, no hay problema, quiero conocer a tus pequeñas, que son mis sobrinas.

-Bueno, los esperare.

Saliendo Jeans, de la villa Andlay…

-Amor, es verdad eso en caso de que yo no te de un varón, pueden buscarte otra mujer.

-Mi vida, eso no va a pasar, si en caso que no me puedas dar un varón, tú no te preocupes, yo seré feliz con mi hija o hijas, cual sea el caso, no voy a dejar que unos ancianos decrépitos, decidan mi vida, los deje por mucho tiempo, pero no más.

Candy, solo se recargo en el pecho de Albert, acurrucándose en él, te amo Albert.

-Yo a ti, mi vida.

Pasaron dos semanas y en la casa de los Mackenzy, ya los esperaba un Jeans, con su esposa y otra persona, la hermana de su mujer, una mujer que había quedado muy enamorada de Jeans, pero al no ser correspondida, decidió estar cerca de su hermana solo para estar cerca de él.

El coche, llego se bajó Albert, que ayudo a bajar a Candy, la trataba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, con un miedo de que se fuera a romper. _ estas bien amor, no estas cansada.

\- Estoy bien, sonriendo.

Salía Jeans, muy gallardo a recibirlo, _sean bienvenidos a mi casa, adelante, los presento, ella es mi mujer Samantha, una mujer de tés apiñonada, pelo rizado negro y con los ojos color ámbar muy llamativos, que eran la debilidad de Jeans, mis hijas, Sasha, Amelia, y mi pequeña Candy.

-Jeans, le pusiste mi nombre.

-Bueno, me toco una fuerte discusión con mi esposa, pero deseaba tener a mi pequeña Candy, verdad amor, besando los labios de su ahora esposa. Les presento también a mi cuñada Aurora Milton.

Aurora, una mujer igual tés apiñonada, pelo ondulado, menos rizado que su hermana, ojos cafés claros, curvas muy bien proporcionadas, sobre todo quedo muy impresionada al conocer a William Andlay, ya que el parecido con Jeans, era extraordinario, sino fuera por el cabello, podrían pasar como hermanos gemelos.

Pasaron al comedor, donde estuvieron muy amenos, después de comer se fueron a su despacho para hablar de negocios, esta vez Candy, no quiso acompañarlos decidió quedarse con Samantha y Aurora, para conocerse.

Aurora, quería saber más sobre ella, así que no perdió oportunidad, vaya señora Andlay, mi hermana quería conocerla desde hace mucho, ya que vivía celosa de usted.

En eso Samantha, contesto _ Aurora no incomodes a la señora Andlay, con cosas sin importancias.

-Cosas sin importancia, si siempre vivías celosa de ella, ya que mi cuñado, no paraba de hablar de ella.

Poniendo incomoda a Candy,_ Celosa de mí, si no tiene porque, ya que Jeans y yo solo fuimos amigos, muy buenos amigos, pero amigos al fin.

-Bueno, contesto Samantha, mis celos radicaban que yo descubrí unos envíos de dinero, en ese tiempo me acababa de casar con Jeans, así que me ponía muy celosa de todo, decían tu nombre y pues ya te imaginaras como le fue a mi esposo, ya después me dijo quien eras, la verdad moría por conocerte.

Ver tu rostro, mi esposo, no dejaba de nombrarte en un principio, así que, pues que te digo, tu mejor que nadie debes saber lo que son los celos de mujer enamorada.

-Claro que lo sé, si mi esposo, siempre tiene sus admiradoras, siempre me pongo un tanto celosa con eso.

-Pero sé, que mi esposo, ahora me ama, y habla de ti como si fueras su hermana, me da mucho gusto conocerte, también sé que tu esposo es su hermano, aunque no debiera decirlo, pero me imagino que lo sabes.

-Sí, claro que lo sé, mi esposo, me contó todo, pero bueno me da gusto que ahora convivan como lo que son, aunque sean de clanes diferentes.

Aurora, intervino _ nosotras, no sabemos casi nada de eso de los clanes, pero se puede decir que aquí influye mucho, eso del consejo.

\- Si contesto Candy, es un poco complicado, a mi aun me cuesta y eso que, estudie mi instrucción aquí, pero cuando lo entiendes vives en paz, con lo que ellos decreten.

-Vaya, yo no podría permitir que unos ancianos, influyan en mi vida, dijo Aurora.

-Son costumbres difíciles de llevar, pero no imposibles.

Aurora, no quitaba el dedo del renglón _ dígame señora Andlay, lleva mucho de casada con el señor Andlay.

\- Si, ya casi cumplimos 6 años de matrimonio.

-Vaya contesto Samantha, yo con mi Jeans, llevamos 4 años y 3 hijas , jajjajaja ya le dije que debemos dejar de procrear pero él, quiere su varón, así que mientras pueda, lo voy a seguir intentando.

Dígame señora Andlay, usted tiene más hijos.

-Soy Candy, así llámame además yo a Jeans, lo quiero como un hermano, así que eres como de mi familia y no, apenas será el primero.

-Muchas gracias, yo soy Samantha, así llámame, pero dime tu eres de aquí, no es así Candy.

-No, de hecho, soy de América, vine aquí con mi padre, para mi instrucción y aquí fue donde conocí a Jeans, nos hicimos amigos.

-Novios, dirá con un dejo de ironía, contesto Aurora.

-No, de hecho, no, solo fuimos amigos, solo eso.

En eso tanto Albert, como Jeans, volvieron al salón, comento Albert_ mi vida, te sientes cansada.

-No amor, estoy bien, tomando la mano de su esposo.

-Señorita Candy, para cuando esperan a su bebe.

-Me dijo el médico, que para julio a fines.

Espero en verdad que les llegue el varón, para que así, no tengas problemas con el consejo.

-Sabes Jeans, no mi importa que sea, solo que este sano, pero si debo confesar que me gustaría mucho que mi primogénito, sea varón, aunque si no lo es y nos llega la princesa, yo voy hacer muy feliz, hasta que llegue el, que la despose, ahí si no voy a estarlo, pero bueno, tendré que aceptarlo contesto Albert, sonriendo a su esposa.

Aurora, no le quitaba los ojos a Albert, desde que llego, no podía apartar la mirada de él, cosa que para Candy, no pasó desapercibida, pero sabía que su esposo era guapo y que no pasaba desapercibido por algunas damas, cosa que ya se estaba acostumbrando, a lo largo había aprendido a observar y no hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, confiaba en Albert, después de lo que pasaron, habían aprendido a ser sinceros, el uno con el otro, más al ver que para Albert, Aurora, no le movía ni pisca de interés.

Se llegó la hora de retirarse Albert y Candy se despedían, de la familia de Jeans, subieron al carro para regresar a la villa, ya en la villa Andlay, platicaban.

-Amor, que te pareció la esposa, de Jeans.

-muy bonita y simpática, siento que podemos ser grandes amigas.

-Si, a mí también me parece sencilla y una mujer de hogar.

-La que, no me gusto para nada fue su hermana, no se la sentí hostil conmigo.

-Hostil, a que viene eso…

-Bueno se dirigió a mí, como si ella fuera la mujer de Jeans, muy, muy celosa de él.

-Te pareció...

Hayyyy, doblándose del dolor…

-Te pasa algo amor, dime, te duele, te sientes mal.

-Es una tremenda patada, cada vez se mueve más y me patea.

-Ya mi bebe, deja de pegarle a tu mami, sino me voy a enojar contigo, yo que no quiero, ni que el aire la toque.

-No lo regañes, se va a sentir y no quiero que te odie.

-A mí no me va odiar, al contrario, me va amar mucho, hasta más que a ti.

-Eso no es verdad, yo voy hacer su mamiiiii, hay amor ya quiero conocerlo o conocerla.

-Pronto mi vida, pronto, tocando la pancita de Candy.

En la Villa de Jeans, estaba Aurora muy pensativa, solo tenía en mente un nombre William Albert Andlay, siempre estuvo enamorada de su cuñado, pero iniciar una pelea con su hermana, no era bueno a los ojos de su familia, pero nadie dijo nada de pelear el marido de otra mujer, que dicho sea de paso odiaba.

Si odiaba, ya que ella no tenía el color de ojos de su hermana, que al ver los de Candy, peor siempre Jeans, le platicaba cuando conoció a Candy, sobre todo del gran amor que le tuvo, pero que desde que conoció a Samantha, poco a poco la empezó a olvidar a medida que se empezó a enamorar, de su ahora esposa.

Ella, cuando lo conoció, ya Jean y su hermana, ya eran novios, ella andaba de viaje, cuando regreso ellos ya estaban comprometidos, tuvo que tragarse ese amor y deseo que sintió por su ahora cuñado, se conformaba con estar cerca, ya que no quería separarse de él, alegando que ayudaba a su hermana con las niñas.

Cosa que sus padres, ni su hermana vio mal, solo la nana de ella, sabia sus intenciones, pero siempre la mantenía a raya del matrimonio, pero al ver a William, no podía apartarlo de su mente, si eran muy parecidos así, que empezaría un plan para convertirse en su amante.

Total, que era lo que podía perder, ella ya no era doncella, hacía mucho que había entregado su pureza y ya había tenido varios amantes, así que, nada se lo impedía, solo que el hombre, le sea fiel a su mujer, pero embarazada, quien quiere estar con una mujer embarazada.

-En que piensas, mi niña.

-En que, por fin, voy a dejar de pensar en Jeans…

-Vaya, ya era hora que le pusieras fin a esto, el jamás va a corresponderte, ama a tu hermana y tus padres jamás, te lo perdonarían.

-Sí, lo sé, pero ahora mi mente esta en otro hombre

-Sí, lo note, pero es casado.

-Hay nana, cuando a mí me ha detenido eso, yo lo quiero para divertirme y sacar esta lava que llevo por dentro que no me deja vivir, he vivido deseando por mucho tiempo a un hombre, ahora tengo la oportunidad de llevar a cabo ese encuentro, sin faltar a alguien de mi sangre.

-Hay niña, hasta cuando vas a poner tus ojos en alguien que no sea ajeno, el último fue un desastre, te hizo un escándalo, por eso tus padres te dejaron que te vinieras a vivir, con tu hermana para aplacar las habladurías.

Por qué, no eres como tu hermana, ya vez que ella hizo una familia es feliz, le costó trabajo enamorar a su esposo, pero mira el tiempo lo cura todo, ahora es feliz con él.

-Nana ya cállate, ya sé que son felices si, los escucho cada noche cuando hacen el amor, cundo el, la toma cada noche y yo deseo eso, aunque sea una noche, nana solo una noche, comenzando a llorar, porque se fijó en ella y no en mí.

Si, el, fuera mío, yo no estuviera deseando algo que no va a llegar, deseando al hombre de mi hermana, si yo no hubiera salido de viaje él, no hubiera conocido a mi hermana, sino a mí.

-Hay mi niña, porque esa suerte no era para ti, sino para tu hermana, además él, pudo escoger entre tu hermana y tú, el, la escogió a ella, aunque tú, siempre has sido más bonita el, la escogió porque sabía que, con ella, podía formar una familia, mi Sam, siempre fue una niña, que había que proteger, al contrario de ti, eso fue lo que lo enamoro.

En cambio, tú, siempre fuiste muy independiente, muy altanera, rebelde y la verdad, yo no te veo cuidando bebes, como tu hermana.

-Hay nana, por él lo haría, pero ahora la vida me pone la oportunidad de tener algo parecido, algo que quiero desde hace mucho, así no le haría daño ni a mi hermana, ni a mi familia, no crees, esa mujer esta vulnerable ahora y es el momento de atacar.

La nana, solo suspiro, dejándola ahí con sus demonios.

EN LA VILLA ANDALY-

Albert subió a la recamara con Candy, para que descansara ya que la habían pasado fuera todo el día…

Vamos amor a descansar besando a Candy, en los labios, pero el beso se tornó más pasional, en lo que Albert, comenzó a quitar el saco, para quitarse la camisa,_Amor no estas cansada…

-No, para estar contigo, no me canso, colocando sus manos en su cuello, para poder acceder a la espalda de su esposo, comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, lo cual, Albert comenzó a desabrochar su vestido para quedar solo con una bata de algodón, que dejaba al descubiertos sus senos, que ahora por el embarazo estaban más rellenitos, lo cual el comenzó acariciarlos, posando su boca en uno de ellos, Candy gimió de placer, se recostó en la cama, en lo que Albert degustaba, cada uno de sus senos, acariciando su parte intima.

-Mi amor, me vuelves loco, estoy que exploto de deseo.

-De verdad, aunque este así gordita.

-Hay mi vida, si supieras que me encantas, estoy feliz, así que ni pienses que no me gustas, al contrario es como si, más me excitara estar contigo, primero tenía miedo de lastimarte pero después de platicar con el doctor, me explico que con cuidado y en ciertas posiciones, hay quisiera estar así a cada rato, besando su cuello, basando sus labios, volviendo a tomar sus senos, poniéndose de cucharita para poder penetrarla, cosa que Candy, disfrutaba de su marido, la manera que la cuidaba para hacerle el amor, la posición donde no la lastimaba y disfrutaban juntos el hacer el estar juntos amándose.

Albert, la penetraba lento, muy lento, abrazando la pancita de Candy, sintiendo como el calor de ella lo envolvía, sentía que la vida se le iba en ello, gemían al par, tocando sus caderas, para avanzar con los movimientos mas rápidos, pero sin terminar, cambiando de postura para que ella, este más cómoda, poniéndola a horcajadas sobre de él, para que ella, disfrute lo máximo del placer.

Sintiendo como ella, se mueve despacio para sentir el deseo de su esposo, moviendo sus caderas, más rápido hasta llegar a un clímax los dos, haaaaa, siii mi amor, te amo le decía Albert, a Candy.

-Te amo, poniéndola en su pecho besándola, disfruto mucho de esto, me encantas, dándole besos a la pancita de Candy, hablándole a su hijo, lo siento hijo, pero deseo mucho a tu madre, así que, tendrás que compartirla conmigo.

-Hay amor, que cosas le dices.

-Es verdad, si lo incomode lo siento, pero ni por él, voy a dejar de amarte, de tenerte y mucho menos desearte, dándole besos en el hombro desnudo de Candy, besándola para volver a comenzar de nuevo para amarla.

A la siguiente semana, Aurora tenía una plática con Jeans, que lo fue a buscar a su despacho.

-Sí, dime Aurora…

-Bueno cuñado, he pensado que ya es tiempo de encontrar un esposo, he pasado mucho tiempo con tu familia, así que te quiero pedir un favor.

-Si dime, si estoy en posición de hacerlo, digo aquí en mi clan puedo conseguirte un buen prospecto, digo si tú quieres, eres hermana de mi esposa, así que eres parte de mi familia, puedo encontrar un buen esposo.

-No, lo que pasa es que no quiero a cualquiera, a lo que me refiero es que quiero, que hables con madan Elroy, le pidas que me tome como su pupila, no te ofendas cuñado, pero la verdad tú, no sabes de estas cosas, es por eso que, quiero de tu apoyo, para que le preguntes.

-Bueno, no sé, tendría que hablar con ella, sé que tiene mucho que no toma una pupila, lo que sí, se es que, las que ha tomado ha logrado buenos matrimonios, es una mujer con muchos contactos y está muy adentrada a la sociedad tanto de Europa, como de América, si alguien puede concertar un buen matrimonio es ella.

-Bueno dime, con una sonrisita, lo harás.

-hablare con ella, veremos que dice.

Ya en la villa Andlay, llego Jeans, para hablar con Elroy, sobre su cuñada y los motivos que tenía para que la aceptara como pupila.

-Mira hijo, en estos momentos yo la tomaría, la cuestión es que estamos esperando el nacimiento de mi nieto y no he pensado en programar ni una fiesta o asistir alguna en estos momentos, no sé si ella, guste esperar hasta el nacimiento, después yo me encargaría de concertar un buen matrimonio.

-Bueno madan, no creo que haya ni un problema.

-También, debes saber que soy sumamente estricta en las cuestiones de índole del respeto y el honor, tú lo sabes, sabes la instrucción que tomo Candy.

-Sí, lo sé, eso ella lo sabe.

-Bueno, siendo así, la esperare en la villa Andlay, después del nacimiento.

Regreso Jeans, a informarle sobre la respuesta de Elroy Andlay.

-Pero porque, hasta el nacimiento, digo podría mudarme y no sé, podría conocer a alguien ahí, digo ella, tiene muy buenas amistades, podrían invitarla a fiestas y yo acompañarla.

-Lo siento, pero ella, dijo que por el momento no ha tomado a ni una pupila, está haciendo una acepción por ser familiar de mi esposa y la amistad que nos une de su clan.

-Está bien, si no hay más remedio, esperare.

Ya en la villa Andlay George, te mande a llamar, porque necesito que me investigues a alguien, hasta el más mínimo detalle, sabes que hay cosas, que yo veo y callo, esto es una de esas cosas, así que te pido discreción absoluta.

-Si, señora.

-Otra cosa, nada de esto a mi sobrino.

-Pierda cuidado.

En la Villa Mackenzy-

-Pero como Aurora, me piensas dejar.

-Bueno, a llegado la hora de buscar un esposo, formar mi familia, digo si sigo contigo, me voy a quedar para vestir santos.

-Sí, tienes razón, hay hermanita te voy a extrañar muchísimo, pero no puedo ser egoísta contigo, no puedes estar conmigo por siempre.

-Lo más seguro es que termine aquí en Escocia, ya sabes con alguien del clan vecino, así, que ni te pongas triste, que no me estoy hiendo al otro lado del mundo.

Así, pasaron las semanas, en donde Candy, ya estaba de 8 meses de embarazo, cuando le hicieron una pequeña reunión entre parientes y amigos de la familia, para esperar la llegada del bebe, en la cual estaba invitados los Maquenzy, como clan vecino.

Entre platica, de las mujeres entre ellas Samantha y Aurora, se disponían a entregar algunos regalos, para Candy, pero Aurora tenía una loca idea, ese día ella dormiría en la Villa Andlay, a como dé lugar.

Su nana, no estaba de acuerdo con nada de esto, pero no podía hablar, era esto o la felicidad de la otra de sus niñas, así que no le quedo de otra más qué, no decir nada, se excusó de no ir acompañando a la familia, quedándose a cuidar a las niñas.

\- Jeans, anda vamos al despacho tenemos mucho de que platicar sobre los negocios, dejemos a las mujeres platicar, créeme esta charla no la quiero ni escuchar.

-Sí, vamos suspirando, tienes razón.

-Mi vida, dándole un beso a Candy, en la frente estaremos en el despacho.

-Si amor.

Ya en el despacho.

-Hermano, te ves feliz.

-Sí, lo estoy, imagínate cada vez la espera es menos.

-Sí, lo sé, ya he pasado por esto varias veces.

-No creas, tengo temor por Candy, mi madre sufrió mucho para tenernos, así que me da miedo que a mi mujer le pase algo.

-Nada va a pasar, ya verás, cuando tengas a tu hijo en tus brazos, todos tus miedos se disiparán y la felicidad entrara en la puerta. Créeme, para mí fue diferente no solo entro la felicidad, sino algo más que ya me está molestando.

-Sí, te veo feliz, que puede ser.

\- Lo que pasa es que…

-Cuando de repente Aurora, se desmayó lo cual Samantha, se conmociono totalmente, tanto Albert, como Jeans, salieron al escuchar los gritos, pensando que había sido Candy, pero su sorpresa fue otra al ver a Aurora, en el suelo.

Elroy, solo dijo llamen a un doctor, llévenla a la recamara de arriba de inmediato.

Aurora, despertó solo dijo _no es necesario solo fue una baja de presión, aun no me acostumbro a este clima y me afecta, eso es todo, tratando de levantarse dejándose caer en la cama.

-No te levantes, descansa el doctor, no tarda en llegar.

-No es necesario señora, le digo a veces me pasa, es el clima, solo eso.

-Está bien, será mejor que te quedes y ya mañana regreses a tu casa.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor, aun me siento mareada.

Samantha, pero señora cree que sea necesario, digo no quisiera molestar, me da pena, solo somos amigos de su familia, como para abusar y dejar a mi hermana aquí.

-Tonterías, tu hermana está muy débil, podría pasarle algo peor en el camino, anda hija no te preocupes estará bien cuidada.

Los Maquenzy, se despedían dejando a Aurora, en la casa Andlay.

Ya en la noche Albert y Candy, subieron a sus habitaciones a descansar, ya Candy le costaba cada vez más el subir, ya que se agitaba, - despacio amor, no hay prisa, mi hijo ya no cabe en esa pancita.

-Sí, cada vez me cuesta más trabajo subir.

-Sabes voy a ordenar que preparen una habitación de las de aquí abajo para que estemos ahí hasta que nazca nuestro bebe, ya que no quiero que te agites.

-Sí, creo que ya es necesario.

Ya en la noche, estaban platicando cuando a Candy, le dio hambre _Amor tengo hambre.

-Hay amor, pero ya nos vamos a dormir.

-Anda una rebanadita de pastel, si, si, anda que tu hijo tiene hambre, sí.

-Bueno, está bien, voy.

Al momento que se escuchaban los pasos por el pasillo, bajando hacia la cocina, una silueta femenina, también estaba atenta a eso, así que decidió interceptarlo…

-Hola, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Aurora, veo que ya te sientes mejor.

-Si un poco, sabes la verdad es que, quería verte a solas.

-Perdón, pero no entiendo para que, sirviendo la leche caliente en un vaso.

-No te lo imaginas, acercándose a Albert, más de la cuenta, este al estar con las manos ocupadas no pudo, alejarse.

Te deseo, desde que te vi, no sabes cuánto, así que fingí, para poder estar a solas contigo, abrasándolo y posando sus labios en él.

Albert, todo esto lo tomo por sorpresa, así que solo dijo, _ no aquí no, alguien podría vernos.

-Tu, solo di donde y yo te esperare.

-Pero que quieres exactamente, digo sabes que estoy casado, que mi mujer espera un hijo, que es lo que planeas con todo esto, no puedo darte el lugar que tu quisieras tener.

-No, quiero nada, solo te quiero a ti, porque te deseo, no puedo con esto que me está matando, solo quiero estar contigo, no me rechaces, sé que estas casado, pero para mí, eso no es ningún problema, puedo con eso, podremos vernos a escondidas.

-A escondidas dices, pero que hay de tu honor, digo no te importa ser manchada de esa manera.

-No me importa nada, solo quiero ser tuya, di que aceptas, yo no pediré nada, solo estar contigo de vez en cuando, yo no me debo a ningún clan, ni a nada de estas cosas, así que soy libre de decidir qué, es lo que quiero, eso es estar contigo.

\- Si es lo que quieres está bien, te espero en este lugar, solo pide esta habitación y ahí espérame que llegue, sabrás que aquí con mi mujer en la casa, no podemos, mirándola a los ojos, estás de acuerdo.

-Sí, lo que tú digas, cuando nos vemos.

-Te parece este viernes, voy a salir para Londres a realizar una negociación y ahí nos podemos ver, sin que nadie se entere.

-Está bien sonriendo, te esperare, dándole un beso en los labios.

-No, aquí no, recuerda esta mi mujer.

Albert, subió con el vaso de leche a su habitación junto a Candy, se lo dio y espero a que lo terminara, fue al baño para lavarse la cara, pensando en lo que acaba de pasar, solo respirando para darle la cara a su mujer.

-Mi amor, vamos a dormir por hoy, ya no más golosinas.

-Pasa algo…

-No, por qué.

-Te noto extraño, no sé, te veo diferente, como si te molestara algo.

-No, que puede ser, digo solo baje por tu leche, solo eso…

-Está bien, ven que quiero que me abraces, te amo, mucho Albert.

-Yo, a ti más.

Al siguiente día, bajaron a desayunar, así como Aurora, ya estaba en el comedor con Elroy platicando, poniéndose de acuerdo sobre que quería ser su pupila.

-Bueno Aurora, que te digo, aquí podría concertar un matrimonio con los jóvenes solteros de mi clan, hay buenos prospecto, espero y no seas muy remilgosa.

\- Pero supuesto que no madan, al contrario, lo que más deseo es encontrar un buen hombre, para casarme, sin dejar de mirar a Albert.

-Así, que vas a ser pupila de mi tía, comento Candy.

-Sí, ya es hora de concertar un matrimonio, digo no es que sea vieja, pero, ya llego la hora de hacerlo, si me sigo esperando nadie pedirá mi mano.

-Bueno mi tía, es muy buena concertando matrimonios mírame a mí, que estoy felizmente casado con Candy, y yo era un soltero empedernido, hasta que llego quien robo mi corazón.

Aurora miro a Candy, con desdén- si ya veo, es por eso que quise ponerme en manos de madan Elroy.

-Sí, te pusiste en sus manos no dudo que te concerté un buen matrimonio muy pronto, como casamentera la tía, es muy buena, dijo Candy.

-sabes amor, este viernes voy a ir a Londres, para una negociación, pero voy rápido, no quiero dejarte mucho tiempo, me preocupa que estés sola.

-Pero no estoy sola, además aquí hay mucha gente que me cuidan, no paran de estar detrás de mi cuidándome, los empleados y que decir de Cecil, sobre todo mi tía.

-Sí, hija, si hacemos eso es porque te queremos, además en tu vientre traes a mi nieto.

-Si amor, pero no estoy tranquilo sabiéndote embarazada y yo lejos, me da pesar dejarte, espero terminar esto pronto y dejar claro que no pienso salir más, por lo que resta de tu embarazo.

-Tía, le encargo mucho a Candy.

-No tienes ni que decirlo hijo, sabes que aquí la cuidaremos, además que quiero que veamos los últimos detalles de la habitación del bebe, por cierto, hijo, George, llego te está esperando en tu despacho, trae algunas cosas de América para ti.

-Si tía, la veo en el despacho, quisiera platicar algo muy importante con usted.

-Claro hijo, cuando termines con George, te veo en tu despacho.

-Vamos hija, es hora de tu caminata matutina, nos acompañas Aurora.

-He, no, yo prefiero quedarme, ya no tardan en venir por mí, van a mandar el carruaje.

-Está bien, espero y te mejores.

Aurora, en cuanto vio salir a Elroy con Candy, espero para ver salir a George, del despacho, para entrar.

-Querido, acercándose para abrasarlo.

-Ya te dije que aquí, no, es peligroso.

-Salieron a caminar, entonces ya está todo preparado para vernos este viernes, estaré ansiosa te esperare en la habitación.

-Sí, está bien, solo no digas, ni hagas nada que nos evidencien, por favor.

-Sí, dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, para salir del despacho, contoneándose, ya el carruaje la estaba esperando.

El vienes, llego Albert, salió de la villa con su maletín, solo se ausentaría un día y se quedaría en un hotel de paso, ya que el viaje seria largo, en la habitación en la cual una mujer lo estaba esperando en una lencería, muy sexy, de acuerdo a la época.

Ella llego, se instaló, pidió una bebida, se metió a la tina para tomar una ducha antes de que Albert, llegara, el olor a lavanda inundaba la habitación.

Se escuchó, el rechinar de la puerta de que alguien, entraba a la habitación.

-Eres tu querido, en un momento salgo.

-Solo carraspeando agh, agh,aagh.

-Toma asiento, las copas de la bebida está en la mesa, ya salgo, te va encantar lo que me puse.

Una figura imponente, estaba esperándola sentándose en un sillón impaciente, solo mirando la hora de que Aurora, saliera de aquel baño.

Continuara….

Bueno chicas, aquí la siguiente entrega de este capítulo, bueno como ven a mi Jeans, con familia muy feliz, pero como siempre la piedra en el zapato, será que si Albert, le será infiel a Candy, bueno eso lo veremos en el próximo Capítulo.

Les recuerdo mi faceboock Karla Andrw, búscame con la foto de Vuélveme a querer, espero sus reviw, saben que los leo y adoro hacerlo.

Las espero en el próximo capítulo ya saben por la XEW, Radio.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

-Toma asiento, serví las copas de la bebida que está en la mesa, ya salgo, te va encantar lo que me puse.

Una figura imponente, estaba esperándola sentándose en un sillón impaciente, solo mirando la hora de que Aurora saliera de aquel baño.

Cuando Aurora, salió de aquel baño, quedo petrificada al ver de quien se trataba esa figura imponente.

-Buenas noches, supongo que no me esperabas, parándose y dándole senda cachetada plash, a Aurora, que esperabas a alguien más, supongo, mirándola y desafiándola.

-Señora yo, poniendo su palma de la mano en su mejilla.

-Así, es como una señorita se comporta, esperando a un hombre casado en una habitación, para tu información mi sobrino, no va a llegar, el ama a su mujer y no va a destruir su matrimonio por un delis, con alguien como tú.

-No le permito.

-No me permites que, que te diga lo que eres, una mujerzuela sin moral, aquí tengo todo sobre ti, se quién eres, sé que con quien has estado, sé que no eres la señorita de sociedad que dices ser, pero que creías, que me ibas a ver la cara, no seas tonta, yo llevo años en esto.

-Se de ante mano quien es doncella y antes de tomar una pupila, las investigo, mi apellido va de por medio, crees que contigo haría una excepción, no querida, cuando tú vas yo ya vengo.

-Pero que cobarde su sobrino, que se refugió en usted para decirme que no quería nada conmigo, eso no es de hombres.

-Sabes mi sobrino, ni siquiera iba a venir, de hecho, él ya está con su mujer en estos momentos, jamás fue a Londres, tú crees que el viajaría, sabiendo en qué estado se encuentra su mujer, eso yo lo sé, porque se todos los movimientos que hace mi familia, durante años fui la matriarca de la familia y créeme, tengo muchísima experiencia en tratar mujeres como tú.

Cuando mi sobrino dijo, que iba a salir, deduje que algo estaba fuera de lugar, yo sé que el siempre hace una parada en este hotel, así que no era de adivinar cuál era el mensaje, sin ni siquiera decirlo.

Jjajaajjaajajj, pobre Aurora, creíste que él, iba a llegar, jajjajajja como se ve que no conoces el honor, la lealtad, conozco a mi sobrino, como la palma de mi mano, se cuándo algo le molesta y también vi cómo te comportabas cuando él, estaba cerca.

Bien, te voy hablar bien claro como el agua, vas a ir a la villa de Jean, le vas a decir que te vas a regresar a Portugal, de donde no debiste salir, dejaras a mi otro sobrino ser feliz con su familia, que no te das cuenta que tu presencia los perturba, siempre ahí al asecho, esperando a que Jeans, se decida por ti, eso tampoco va a pasar.

-Y si no lo hago, si me niego.

-Bueno, haré una extensa carta, diciendo con quien te has vuelto inmiscuida, cuantos amantes has tenido y la mandare a todas las familias acaudaladas, donde te miraran con desprecio, invitaran a la familia de Jeans, pero a ti, te repudiaran, dejaran saber a Jeans, que no eres bienvenida en Escocia, en Londres y en algunos lugares donde mi familia es importante, créeme el repudio será tal, que todo Portugal, sabrá quien eres.

-No le creo, usted no lo hará.

-No me provoques, así que un carro estará esperándote, después de que me vaya, las ordenes son que tomes tus cosas y te lleven al tren, aquí está tu boleto para que regreses con tus padres.

Saliendo una Elroy, de aquel lugar, abajo ya lo esperaba George…

-Señora, todo bien.

-Claro que sí, esta clase de chiquillas sienten que le verán la cara a uno, están equivocadas, mas sabe el diablo por viejo, que, por diablo, mi sobrino…

-Llego esta tarde a la villa, solo me indico que viniera por usted, ya que el otro vehículo será ocupado por la señorita.

-Ja, señorita pamplinas, bueno vamos que no quiero llegar muy noche a la villa.

Así Aurora, no le quedo de otra que llegar a la villa de Jeans, para despedirse.

-Pero Hermana porque esto, así tan precipitado, que paso, porque de la noche a la mañana, digo podrías esperar a que mis padres vengan por ti.

-No extraño mi hogar, además ya compré mi boleto, así que partiré hoy, ya están arreglando mis maletas, debo partir ya.

-Pero porque, solo dime que paso.

-Que, que paso, que ya no aguanto más verte feliz, con el hombre que tanto deseo, que he tratado de apagar lo que siento por él, al saber que cada noche te hace el amor y yo estoy en la penumbra, el saber que tu disfrutas algo que yo no puedo, no hermana ya basta, me voy antes de que cometa una locura, ya está dicho, eso es lo que querías escuchar, te odio por eso.

Ya me cansé de fingir que todo está bien, que soy la hermana que quiere estar a tu lado, pues no, esto no es por ti, es por Jeans, lo deseo tanto que te odio, ya que no me eligió a mí, quise pensar en alguien más y me rechazo así que no pienso quedarme aquí, ya no.

Samantha, al escuchar tal declaración solo se puso a llorar, pero que estás diciendo, acaso tú y mi esposo.

-No estas escuchando, ese hombre jamás te será infiel, yo lo trate durante años y ya no puedo más con esta lava que llevo por dentro, si me quedo soy capaz de destruir tu matrimonio, así que me voy, es lo mejor.

Saliendo, para subir al auto e ir a la estación de tren.

Al llegar Jeans, vio a su mujer muy afligida…

-Pero Sam, que te pasa mi amor, le paso algo a las niñas.

-No, no, ellas están bien, es mi hermana, se fue, llorando_ pero no es, que se vaya, lo que me tiene así, sino lo que me dijo.

-Y que te dijo…

-Que se iba, porque estaba muy enamorada de ti, que ya no soportaba fingir ante mí.

-Amor, eso yo ya lo sabía, varias veces le pedí que se fuera con tus padres, pero ella no quiso, perdón quise ahorrarte este dolor.

-Amor, pero ella siempre fue la más asediada, digo hasta pensé que se casaría más rápido que yo, ella, siempre tuvo los mejores pretendientes, solo que nunca supe la razón para no aceptarlos, cuando tú me elegiste créeme, hasta pensé que era broma, ya que mi hermana siempre ha sido más bonita que yo.

-Amor, yo no me fije en eso, yo me fije en tu alma, en la gran mujer que eres, en tus ojos que me matan, yo estuve muy enamorado de una bella mujer, pero cuando te conocí, tu hiciste que yo dejara de pensar en ella, te ganaste mi corazón, con una sonrisa, realmente te amo Sam, no sabes cuánto y así me pusieran mil bellezas, te elegiría a ti.

\- Y yo a ti, posando sus labios en su esposo.

Cuando Albert llego, a la villa como siempre pregunto por Candy…

-La señora salió con Cecil, a caminar al jardín.

-Ok voy buscarla, saliendo al jardín, cuando llego con ella, le dijo a Cecil, que el la seguiría acompañando, Amor, como te has sentido.

-Bien, ya sabes, cada vez estoy as enorme, pero adoro cuando se mueve, me fascina sentirlo y saber que mi pedacito de cielo está bien, dándole un beso a Albert.

-Y bien que tienes para contarme

-Buen,o a esta hora supongo que Aurora, deberá ir en el tren rumbo a Portugal, estoy asombrado como lo supiste.

-La noche que ella, se quedó en la villa te note raro, no sé cómo que de repente te sentí molesto, desde que tú y yo prometimos decirnos todo, he llegado a conocer tus expresiones, sabía que algo había ocurrido, cuando subiste te veías muy diferente…

Flack bach.

-Mi amor, vamos a dormir por hoy, ya no más golosinas.

-Pasa algo…

-No, por qué.

-Te noto extraño, no sé, te veo diferente, como si te molestara algo.

-No, que puede ser, digo solo baje por tu leche, solo eso…

-mmm, me lo dices o quieres que le pregunte a Cecil.

-¿Qué cosa? Hay, está bien, ya veo que no te puedo ocultar nada, solo prométeme que lo tomaras con calma y no te vas alterar, mirándola a los ojos.

-Es algo sobre Aurora, supongo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hay amor, por cómo te mira, esa forma de mirar no se me escapa, aparte que en la cena fue muy insinuante, no lo notaste.

-La verdad no, ni cuenta me había dado.

-Sí, pensé que te habías dado cuenta, pero dime que paso, prometo no sacarla de la villa de las greñas a esta hora.

-Me beso, en la cocina, me tomo por sorpresa realmente, yo no pensé que ella, tu sabes, quiera una relación conmigo ya que estoy casado, me dijo que no le importa, que a ella lo de los clanes y el honor le da igual.

-mmm, así que le da igual, tu que le dijiste.

-La cite en un hotel donde siempre me quedo, solo que no voy asistir y así se dará cuenta que no tengo la más mínima intención de tener algo con ella. Solo fue para tener tiempo, en lo que pienso que hacer…

Candy, lo mira con expectación.

-No amor, no te imagines cosas…

Platique con Jeans, sobre esto, el me confeso que se siente un poco, como decirlo pues igual incomodo con la presencia de su cuñada en su casa, dice que desde que se instaló en su casa, no hay manera de sacarla de ahí, que a veces hasta se sentía como que ella, se le insinuaba mucho, bueno la cuestión es esta, ya no la quiere en su familia.

Ella le pidió que hablara con mi tía, para que le dijera que, si la aceptaba como su pupila, para concertar un matrimonio, pero ahora veo que lo que menos quiere es eso, sino estar cerca para, tú ya sabes para que.

Inicio del Flack Back de la plática de Jeans, con Albert.

El día de la reunión en la villa Andlay, en el despacho.

-Jeans, dime como estas.

-Bueno hermano que te digo, soy muy feliz con Sam y mis hijas, es solo que…

-Pasa algo, te molesta algo.

-No es de caballeros hablar y menos de una mujer, pero necesito desahogarme, sí, me molesta la hermana de mi esposa, ya sobrepasa mi paciencia, cree estar enamorada de mí, ya hasta me lo confeso, la he rechazado, pero aun insiste en que quiere ser mi concubina.

William, amo a mi esposa, me he negado a tener otra mujer, aunque aún no llega el varón, pero si llegara a tener que decidir hacerlo, a la que menos yo elegiría seria a Aurora, no, imagínate como seria eso para Sam.

-Te entiendo, porque no la obligas alejarla de tu familia, no se habla con sus padres, que vengan por ella.

-Lo he intentado todo y ella se rehúsa a irse.

-Todo esto, lo ignora Aurora.

-Como vería yo diciéndole a mi mujer, que su hermana, está con nosotros porque está enamorada de mí, no eso es muy difícil, te imaginas el dolor que yo le causaría, he callado para no lastimarla, la amo, la amo tanto, que lo que menos quiero es sufra.

Final del Flack Back. De la plática de Jeans, con Albert.

-Mira que descarada, pero acaso ella, pretende que tú y ella, en esta casa, supongo que quiso hacer lo mismo con Jeans, lo incomodo que debe ser para él, supongo que su esposa ni se imagina, pobre ha de pensar que como podría su hermana.

-Pues la cite en un hotel el viernes, le invente que iba ir a Londres, pero solo en lo que pienso que hacer platicar con Jeans, sobre esto y ponerle punto final para los dos, llamar a sus padres e informales como es el actuar de su hija, pero siento que ella, pueda alegar que es al revés y pueda hacer algo en contra de nosotros, se ve que es peligrosa esta como obsesionada, pienso que se me insinuó por el parecido que tengo con Jeans, si lo dejo así, el problema para mi hermano seguirá.

-Bueno ahora que lo dices, si podría ir alguien sabes, creo que necesita una lección.

-Sí, también he pensado eso, pero quien sus padres tardarían en llegar y la esposa de Jeans, bueno amor uno calla estas cosas, porque no quiere lastimarlas Jeans, es muy protector supongo que no le ha mencionado nada, por miedo a lastimar a Samantha, así que ella queda descartada.

Y tú no, ha no mi señora, no exponerte jamás, lo único que pensé es tener tiempo para pensar en qué hacer, para alejarla de nuestras familias, no solo de la mía, sino la de Jeans, también.

-Hay amor, ella no te va a dejar en paz, hasta más se va aferrar, no claro que no estaba pensando en ir, sino que vaya alguien más, alguien que, si le pueda dar una tremenda lección, sabes y porque no mandarle a la tía, digo yo la verdad no me gustaría que me agarrara en esas.

-Bueno, sí, porque no, digo ella le daría la lección que necesita, solo que si queremos hacer eso, deberás seguirme la corriente y pase lo que pase, trataras de estar tranquila.

-Te lo prometo, aunque estoy molesta, porque eres igual que Jeans, me lo ibas a ocultar.

-Amor, es porque bueno, en primera no es fácil y en segunda en tu estado, temí que te fueras alterar, ponerte mal y le haga daño al bebe, solo por eso, pero ya que, no te que no te puedo ocultar nada.

-William Albert Andlay, ven que quiero que me abraces.

-te amo, mucho mi amor, eso nunca lo dudes jamás haría algo, para dañarte o lastimarte.

-Yo, lo sé, también te amo.

Final del flack bach.

Candy, seguía platicando con Albert, sobre Aurora y su cita.

-Candy, solo lo miro, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos, créeme cualquier cosa menos eso, no quisiera imaginar que le diría la tía Elroy.

-Bueno ella se lo busco, además que es algo que ya estaba molestando mucho a mi hermano, el ya no la quería cerca, así que mate dos pájaros de un tiro, la aleje de mi hermano y de nuestra familia.

Así, que cuando ella, me sugirió tu sabes ser mi amante, pues pensé que era la ocasión ideal para obligarla a irse, pero tu sugerencia fue muy buena, quien mejor que mi tía, para ponerla en su sitio. Amor, no quiero que pienses que ni por un segundo yo aceptaría, algo así, mirándolo a los ojos, te prometí que jamás te lastimaría.

Tú y mi hijo, son mi familia y por nada del mundo quiero perderlos.

-Me encanta, cuando lo dices así.

-Así como.

-Nuestra familia, dándole un beso muy pasional a Albert, amor, te creo, yo vi cómo se comportaba contigo cuando estabas cerca y como lo hizo conmigo, así que no tienes de que preocuparte, confió en ti, dándole otro beso, sacando la pasión de Albert, a flote.

-Hay amor, no sigas porque te voy a llevar en este momento a encerrar a la habitación.

-Bueno, porque no lo haces.

-Está bien sus deseos son ordenes…

Los meses siguieron y el embarazo de Candy, estaba llegando a su término, ya sentía que cada vez era más difícil mantener a su hijo dentro de ella.

Una mañana, se levantó con sumo cuidado ayudada por Albert, ya que su pancita no le permitía hacerlo sola.

-Amor, ya no puedo ni moverme.

-Vamos, te llevo al comedor para que desayunes o si quieres que te traigan el desayuno, estaba pensando en ya no deberías tomar tus caminatas matutinas.

\- La verdad, es que me aburro mucho aquí encerrada, eso es mi única distracción.

-Amor, ya el cuarto del bebe, está totalmente decorado, espero y estés contenta con los muebles que mande a traer.

-Sí, amor, me encantaron, la verdad es que ni en mis mejores sueños pensé en una habitación así, para nuestro bebe.

Albert, abrasando a Candy y dándole un beso en su panza, _hay hijo ya quiero conocerte.

-Pronto amor, pronto.

Después de desayunar Candy, siempre iba a caminar al jardín, acompañada de Cecil…

-Señora, ya no debemos alejarnos tanto, ya con su barriga le cuesta trabajo caminar de regreso.

-No, aun puedo me gusta caminar, según el doctor me faltan aún dos semanas, así que no creo que pase nada, si camino más de la cuenta, quisiera caminar hasta el lago.

\- Está muy lejos, el señor se va enojar.

-No, si no le decimos.

\- El señor, en estos momentos está en su despacho, no se dará cuenta.

\- Que has pensado Cecil, ya vinieron a pedir permiso para cortejarte, no he dado mi permiso, porque quiero tu aprobación, dime que has decidido.

-Hay señora, ya le dije que yo no me puedo casar.

-Pero Cecil, no toda la vida te vas a quedar conmigo, me gustaría que te casaras y formaras tu propia familia, no se fueras feliz, que te cases con un buen hombre y este lo es, digo trabaja para la familia, pero tiene una muy buena posición, sé que una vez que te cases, te llevara a vivir a América y dejaras de trabajar, serás una dama de sociedad.

Cecil, comenzó a llorar, no, yo no me puedo casar, es que yo, yo, llorando.

-Que pasa Cecil, puedes confiar en mí, tengo muchos años de conocerte, pero nunca me has querido platicar de tu vida, antes de que llegaras a la compañía de teatro, solo me dijiste que eras huérfana, que no tenías familia, dime me has mentido.

-No, eso es cierto, soy huérfana cuando tenía 14 años, quede huérfana de padre y madre, pasaron dos años hasta que llegue con usted, pero señora, yo en ese tiempo, bueno no tenía que comer y yo, yo tuve que aceptar a un amigo de mi padre, me di a él, para que me diera de comer, pero él me maltrataba, me golpeaba, así que un día, decidí irme de su lado, solo así, deambule un tiempo hasta que me encontré en la compañía de teatro, ahí estaba usted pidiéndome que fuera su doncella, yo sabía, que no debía aceptar, pero al verme sola y desprotegida, usted toda una señora, pensé que podía trabajar y ahorrar para comprarme una casita y vivir ahí sola.

-Cecil, tu crees que yo no sabía que ya no eras doncella, por dios mujer, si eso se notaba a leguas, en tu forma de hablar y de que no te espantabas cuando las chicas de la compañía, bueno tu sabes a veces recibían a sus amantes, por eso yo necesitaba mi doncella, porque como la reputación de una actriz, precede a eso, pero al verte sola y desprotegida, pensé que tú eras la persona idónea para estar conmigo.

Ahora, esta persona que pidió cortejarte, si realmente te quiere te va aceptar con todo y tu pasado, no fue tu culpa, solo tenías que sobrevivir, yo también fui huérfana, hasta que llegue a la casa de unas personas que me adoptaron, pero no fueron buenos conmigo, llegue a donde mis sobrinos ahora, por así decirlos y ellos me acogieron, pidieron al tío abuelo William, que me adoptara, la familia Andlay lo hizo, pero ocurrió una desgracia, Anthony el sobrino de mi esposo, murió de un accidente de un caballo, la tía en su dolor me hecho, la culpa de eso, ya que yo iba con él, después de eso, mi Albert me envió a Inglaterra a un colegio, para convertirme en una dama.

Pero yo escape, sabes estuve a punto de ser vendida por una mujer, que se dedica a vender jóvenes a los señores con mucho dinero, pero logre escapar, hasta que llegue de nuevo América, después mi familia me busco y mi tutela se la pasaron a mi padre que ya falleció, el me convirtió en una dama, con el único propósito de casarme con mi esposo.

A lo que voy Cecil, que todos tenemos un pasado, algunos son oscuros, pero otros no tanto, pero aun así es pasado, imagínate a mí me culparon de la muerte del sobrino de mi esposo y el aun así se casó conmigo, porque me ama.

-Señora, yo eso, no lo sabía.

-Bueno, conoce a la persona que pidió cortejarte y háblale con la verdad, si realmente te ama, el sabrá llevar tu pasado y tú debes ver que tu pasado, es algo que fue, pero aquí estas.

-Pero quien es esa persona, que quiere conocerme.

-Bueno es guapo, es un joven muy trabajador, no pasa de los 30, mi esposo lo conoce muy bien y le tiene aprecio, así como yo, es una persona que trabaja con mi socio Jeans, así que tiene una muy buena posición social y sé que te tratara muy bien.

-Pero yo, yo, señora, no merezco tanto.

-Claro que sí, si eres muy bonita, un poco atolondrada, pero yo era igual o peor que tú.

-No sé, déjeme pensarlo.

-Está bien, si me dices que sí, te dejare que lo conozcas y se lo apruebas dejare que te corteje, pero en eso Candy, sintió una punzada en la cintura, - sabes que Cecil, mejor regresemos sentí una punzada en la cintura y creo que nos alejamos mucho de la villa.

-Le dije, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta, cuanto nos alejamos.

Ya iban de regreso cuando el cielo se puso negro de las nubes, comenzando los relámpagos y los truenos.

Albert, que estaba en su despacho metido en unos papeles, que como había estado fuera de América, tenía que llevar las cosas desde lejos, aunque George y Frederick le ayudaban, aun así, el ausentarse le estaba pasando factura, las cosas no iban bien y pronto tendría que regresar, aunque él, quería dejar pasar unos seis meses después de que naciera él, bebe, ya que estaría muy pequeñito para viajar con él.

Cuando Albert, vio que le cielo se puso negro, salió de su despacho y preguntar a la mucama, si Candy, ya había regresado de su caminata.

-No señor, la señora no ha regresado y no se le ve, pero ya fueron a buscarla.

Albert, salió a buscarla también, ya que comenzó a llover muy fuerte, el viento soplaba y los truenos con relámpagos, estaban que parecía que le cielo se iba a caer.

Elroy, estaba muy preocupada, - pero a donde se fue.

-No se señora, salió a su caminata matutina, se fue con Cecil, pero nunca se aleja dijo la mucama.

Candy, al ver la lluvia comenzó a caminar, solo que el dolor en su cintura se hizo más fuerte, _dios Cecil, siento que ya no puedo caminar, el dolor que siento es muy fuerte.

-Señora, le dije que no nos alejáramos, no puedo ver por dónde estamos, esta lluvia no me deja ver.

-Solo seguiremos caminando, ya verás que encontramos la villa, haaaaaaa, me duele, el dolor cada vez es más insoportable.

Albert, iba como desesperado, varios hombres las empezaron a buscar por los alrededores, gritaban para que los pudieran encontrar, pero nada, _ saben que búsquenme un caballo, iré a buscarla más haya cerca del lago, así lo hizo.

-Cecil, déjame aquí, ve por ayuda.

-No señora, no puedo dejarla aquí, debemos seguir, si no encuentro a nadie cerca, como haré para regresar.

En eso se escuchó un grito, a lo lejos, Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaandyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

-Aquí, grito Cecil, aquí estamos, señora es el señor, si es el señor, ya viene.

Albert, se dejó guiar por los gritos, hasta que llego a ellas, pero mi vida, que hacen tan lejos de la villa.

-Solo quería caminar, pero ya no aguanto el dolor de la cintura, me dueleee, hayyyyyyy.

Albert, solo la cargo en brazos, anda amor vamos, Cecil, sube al caballo, vete derecho y dile a los hombres que aquí estamos, que vayan por el doctor rápido.

-Siiii.

-Albert, como pudo llevaba a Candy, a la villa,_ mi vida, estas toda mojada me da miedo que te enfermes, pero en que estaban pensando.

-No te enojes, es que yo quería ir al lago, Cecil, no quería, pero yo me empeñe, no pensé que se fuera a venir una tormenta, Candy comenzaba a tener contracciones, cada vez más fuertes, Albert cada vez siento más dolor.

-Si amor, ya casi llegamos, ya puedo ver que estamos cerca, cuando vio uno de los hombres cerca, vamos ya estamos cerca, ayudándole con ella, hasta llegar, cuando entraron a la casa, ya los esperaban en la habitación, para cambiar a Candy.

Donde está el doctor.

-Señor, ya fueron por él, pero con esta lluvia no sabemos si podrá llegar luego.

En eso Petra, la cocinera se acercó, haber déjenme pasar, revisare a la señora, salgan y pongan agua caliente, traigan sabanas limpias y ayúdenme a quitarle la ropa, que esta mojada, si se queda con ella, se puede enfermar.

Elroy, comenzó a regañar a Cecil, _ pero en que estaban pensando en alejarse tanto, digo tú, te hubieras negado, sé que mi sobrina es terca, pero tu deber era venir y decir a donde pretendían ir.

Albert, tía ya no la regañe, Candy, no sabía que se acercaba una tormenta, ahora por favor, solo vayan por el doctor, me preocupa que Candy, ya esté en labor de parto.

-Petra, sabe de estas cosas hijo, ella ya ha hecho esto antes, no te preocupes, ahora sube a cambiarte, tu estas igual de mojado, no quiero que te vayas a enfermar.

-No me quiero separar de aquí.

-Anda, ve tranquilo, que yo aquí me quedo.

Adentro de la habitación, Petra revisaba a Candy, vamos a ver mi niña, si, ya entro en labor de parto, ya va a nacer su hijo, pero aun no dilata lo suficiente, tendremos que esperar.

Candy, sentía que la partían a la mitad, los espasmos eran cada vez más fuerte, que solo, se retorcía, _es que duele, duele mucho, donde esta Albert, lo quiero aquí.

-No señora, él no puede estar aquí, hasta que nazca su hijo, para conocerlo.

-No, yo lo quiero aquí, conmigo, haaaaaaa, sudando con cada contracción, la tormenta seguía el agua estaba imparable, así como los truenos y los relámpagos.

Albert, estaba impaciente, solo se escuchaban los quejidos de Candy, ya habían pasado varias horas y solo salían las mucamas para traer más sabanas, Albert, solo se agarraba la cabeza al escuchar, sufrir así a su Candy, era algo que no podía soportar.

Fernando, uno de los mozos, que entro a llevar unas hiervas que estaban pidiendo comento _Señor, no se preocupe, la señora estará bien, Petra, trajo a mi hijo al mundo y los dos estuvieron bien, estas cosas así son, solo hay que esperar.

-Sí, es solo, que no soporto verla sufrir.

-Así, sufrieron nuestras madres y todas las mujeres para traer los hijos, a este mundo.

Petra, salió miro a su patrón, señor será mejor que entre la señora, cada vez está más inquieta, si sigue así, no se podrá concentrar, ya está muy cansada, la necesito más tranquila para lo que viene.

Albert, entro y Candy, estaba muy alterada, _Amor aquí estoy, tomándola de la mano.

-Albert, no me dejes sola, ya no puedo, estoy muy cansada.

-Claro que puedes, nuestro hijo ya no tarda en nacer, debes ser fuerte por él.

-Es que ya no puedo, duele mucho, haaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Señora, deberá ser fuerte, ya falta menos, necesito que se tranquilice para lo que viene, cuando le diga que puje, usted lo hará con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ya no puedo, siento que no tengo fuerzas.

-Amor, mírame yo te daré las fuerzas, anda subiéndose atrás de ella, rodeándola de la cintura, anda mi vida, cuando ella te diga, lo vas hacer con fuerza.

-Señora ahora, puje, puje.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

-Eso es, ya falta menos, respire, otra vez.

-Vamos amor, una vez más, solo una vez más.

-Vamos señora, vuelva hacerlo haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ya no puedo, ya no.

-Si amor, ya viene nuestro hijo, anda mi vida, yo aquí te tengo, sosteniéndola.

-Señora, solo una vez más, ya le veo la cabeza, solo el ultimo empujón, ya casi, su hijo está por nacer, si puje, puje.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, acompañado de un trueno, Escuchándose un chillido.

-Listo, señora es un varón, es un niño, dándole él, bebe a una de la mucama para que lo limpiara, en un momento se lo enseñamos.

-Albert, ya nació mi Anthony, mi Anthony, desvaneciéndose del cansancio y de todo lo que acaba de acontecer.

-Mi vida, mi vida, Candy, Candy…

-No se preocupe señor, solo le bajo la presión, anda Matilde pásame las sales, poniéndoselas, sé que está cansada pero solo debe de tranquilizarse un poco, estas bien.

-Sí, estoy bien.

\- Estas bien, mi vida, bajándose detrás de ella, para mirarla.

-Si, donde está mi bebe, quiero verlo, en ese momento se lo llevaron envuelto en una manta, un bebe regordete sonrosado, con los labios rositas y una pelusita de cabello rubio, mi amor, te presento a William Anthony Andlay.

Albert, al verlo solo se puso a llorar de felicidad, le dio un beso a Candy, en la frente- gracias amor por este regalo tan grande, te amo, amo a mi hijo, mi bebe, ya soy padre.

Elroy, entro al ver al bebe, solo lloro, _es igualito a ti hijo, igual que cuando naciste.

-Señora, será mejor que consigan una nodriza, la señora está muy cansada, para darle en estos momentos.

-No, yo quiero darle de comer, sé que puedo.

-Está bien, dándole él bebe, enseñándole como ponérselo para que comenzara a amamantarlo.

Aun así, hija será necesario, los varones comen mucho y a veces no logran llenarlos, voy a pedir que te preparen de comer, debes tener hambre y debes producir leche para Anthony, ya escuché que mi niño, se llamara así.

-Si tía, así se llamara mi hijo, Anthony, dijo Albert.

-Candy, hija, gracias por regresármelo, con un par de lágrimas en los ojos, miren lo que me hacen hacer, es la emoción, saliendo de la habitación.

La noticia, se extendió por toda Escocia, el heredero de la familia Andlay, había nacido un varón, decían los Andlay, tienen un varón, nació el próximo patriarca de los Andlay.

Jeans, fue a presentar sus respetos para el futuro patriarca. - Pero señorita Candy, vengo a conocer a mi sobrino, espero y me dejen enseñarle todo sobre navegación y de la naviera.

-Bueno hermano, mi hijo se dedicará a lo que él quiera, si él se decide por ese rubro, yo lo voy apoyar, quiero que sea feliz.

-Así es Jeans, si el así lo quiere podrás enseñarle lo que quieras, pero hasta cuando dejaras de llamarme señorita Candy, digo ahora ya hasta soy mama.

-Nunca, siempre serás la señorita Candy, para mí.

Todos en la villa, estaban felices por la llegada del bebe…

Candy, se sentía plena como madre, lo había deseado tanto, que ni se acordaba de todo el dolor que había pasado, de hecho, pensaba que lo volvería a pasar de nuevo si, después llegaba la recompensa, le daba un beso en la frente a su bebe, para ponerlo en la cuna, que habían puesto en la habitación.

-Amor, ven a descansar, hoy recibimos muchas visitas, debes estar cansada, si ya voy, solo lo voy arropar.

-No, amor yo lo hago, anda acuéstate, solo mirando a su hijo, Albert se sentía pleno, con su familia, nunca había sido tan feliz como hasta ahora.

En la madrugada Anthony, se despertó Albert, de un salto ya estaba al pie de la cuna, ahí estaba su hijo chupándose una mano, viéndolo con sus ojos azules iguales a los de su padre, muy parecido a su hermana y sobrino, - hola mi amor, soy tu papa, ya me conoces me imagino que sí.

Sabes, que voy a luchar contra quien sea, para que seas muy feliz, para que nadie se atreva a truncar tu felicidad, voy hacer un padre protector, pero te voy enseñar hacer un hombre de bien, que porte el apellido de la familia con orgullo, pero también te voy a enseñar a luchar, por lo que quieres.

Solo sonreía al ver sus ojos, fue lo levanto y lo puso en sus brazos, ven deja descansar a mama, solo un poco más, sabes nunca me imaginé sentirme así, que pudiera compartir el amor de mi mujer contigo, con otro hombre, te imaginas yo compartiendo el amor de mi mujer, con otro hombre, pero tranquilo, sé que puedo con esto.

Candy, despertó vio a su esposo con su hijo en brazos, platicando con él, esa parte hizo que ella, solo sintiera feliz, esa parte de Albert, paternal le gustaba, nunca imagino verlo así, muy cariñoso con su bebe, ese hombre al que amaba tanto y ahora había alguien más, que llenaba todo su mundo, se sentía agradecida con la vida, por darle la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Había pasado un mes, del nacimiento de Anthony.

-Mi vida, necesitamos hablar…

-Pasa algo Albert.

-Sí, debemos regresar muy pronto a América.

-Pero Anthony, está muy chiquito, no sé si deba viajar.

-Lo se amor, preguntaremos si podemos, tengo un poco de problemas con las empresas y requieren mi presencia de inmediato, de hecho, hace tiempo que debía ir, solo que en tu estado no quise dejarte sola.

-S, no podemos viajar, me dejaras sola.

-No, eso nunca tendremos que aplazar el viaje, no quiero que te preocupes, ustedes son mi prioridad, así que esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario, está bien, dándole un beso en la frente a Candy.

Al siguiente día, Cecil subía con los pañales de Anthony, _señora, aquí están los pañales del señorito.

-Hay Cecil, deja de llamarlo así, es mi bebe.

-Señora, debo cambiar mi forma de dirigirme.

-Candy, solo levanto la ceja, dime Cecil, ese cambio se debe a que aprobaras ser cortejada.

-Bueno señora, pensé en lo que me dijo y creo que usted tiene razón, solo dígame de quien se trata.

-Está bien, es Frederick, el asistente de Jeans,

-El, señora, pero si, él es guapísimo, en verdad no me está engañando, digo él, es un señor importante, no podría estar a la altura.

-Claro que sí, ya te dije tu eres muy bonita, además lo que más le gusto a Frederick, fue tu forma de ser, así tan desinhibida. Frederick, pidió cortejarte, si te decides y llegan a casarse te llevaría con él, a América, haya está su trabajo, solo vino una temporada en lo que Jeans, está aquí, pero todos deberemos partir, tanto Jeans, con su familia como nosotros también.

-América señora, dejaríamos este lugar.

-Así es, mi esposo tiene problemas en América con sus empresas y se requiere su presencia, yo no quiero alejarme de él, así que viajaremos dentro de un mes

-Acepto, señora.

-Aceptas que…

-Acepto, ser cortejada por el señor Frederick.

-Ok, se lo diré, estará muy contento, apenas hoy volvió a preguntar por ti.

-Cecil, se puso muy sonrojada.

-Como, por primera vez te veo sonrojada

-Hay, es que, de solo pensar en ese señor, me pongo así, poniéndose las manos a la cara.

Ya en la noche Albert, subía a la habitación, observaba a su mujer como le daba de comer a su hijo, quitándose la ropa para ponerse el piyama.

-Mi vida, llego un telegrama de George, se requiere mi presencia con urgencia, si no estoy corremos el riesgo de perder una de las empresas, tendré que viajar de inmediato.

-Pero Albert, quedamos de viajar juntos.

-Si mi amor, pero no quiero que les pase nada, el viaje puede ser demasiado para ti y para Anthony, solo será un mes en lo que regreso, por favor solo no te inquietes.

-Y la tía, se ira contigo también.

-No, ella se quedará contigo, solo así, me iré más tranquilo.

Candy, dejando a Anthony en su cuna, miro a Albert a los ojos, no quiero quedarme, me iré contigo, sé que estaremos bien.

-Candy, por favor no seas testaruda, no me quiero enojar.

-No me voy a quedar, entiende, no lo voy hacer, así que, ves comprando los pasajes, porque nos vamos todos, la tía, Anthony, tu y yo, o no va nadie tú decides.

-Lo siento amor, pero esta vez no, iré yo regresare en un par de meses, cuando el niño, este más grande entonces viajaremos, tú necesitas ayuda de la nodriza y no podemos llevarla con nosotros, tu sola no puedes, Anthony, come mucho y tú no produces lo suficiente para él.

-Candy, solo se sentó en la cama, tienes razón, es solo que no quiero que me dejes sola, apenas hace poco que estamos juntos, que me aterra que me dejes aquí.

-Mi vida, crees que no me duele hacerlo, si no fuera necesario no lo haría, pero es el patrimonio de nuestra familia, lo que está en juego, no solo es eso, si la empresa se va a la quiebra, muchísimas familias quedarían en la calle, solo serán un par de meses, si, solo va hace ese tiempo, te lo prometo.

Candy, se recostó de espaldas y se puso a llorar, no me agás caso, estoy así por el posparto, solo vete y ya.

Albert, se acostó junto a ella, para abrazarla, por favor dame ánimos, es lo que te pido.

Candy, se dio la vuelta y puso su cabeza en su pecho _ está bien, solo no te tardes quieres.

-Si amor, solo un par de meses, te lo prometo.

Partiendo en la siguiente semana, en la madrugada para América, viajando a Londres y de ahí tomo un barco para viajar a Nueva York.

La situación, con las empresas estaba de cabeza, el viaje fue de semana y media, para llegar, cuando se presentó a las oficinas y ver los pormenores, se dio cuenta que realmente estaban ante una situación, que no solo serían un par de meses, de hecho, se llevaría más tiempo, pero que debía hacer, por un lado, todo su patrimonio estaba a punto de desaparecer y por el otro su mujer y su hijo se encontraban muy lejos, cosa que le partía el corazón, los extrañaba demasiado.

Las semanas siguientes, solo se dedicó a trabajar, llegaba muy temprano y se iba en la madrugada, George, ya se había preocupado de que, si seguía así, se podía enfermar.

-William, debes descansar, esto no se va arreglar dela noche a la mañana.

-Lo se George, pero quiero ver a mi familia en dos meses, se lo prometí a Candy, así que debo trabajar a marchas forzadas, tal vez no pueda regresar en dos meses, pero no quiero que pase a más de tres.

-Lo sé, pero si sigues así, lo único que va a pasar es que te vas a enfermar, no había problemas de hecho, todo estaba bien, fue que Ernesto Wilson, salió de la cárcel y al no estar, se dedicó a hacer la competencia en todo, aparte que ya se convirtió en el nuevo jefe de la mafia.

Amigo Ernesto, si era peligroso, ahora es aún más, debes tener cuidado de cada paso de lo que hagas, sobre todo con las exportaciones de granos, que ahora según a eso se dedica, ya sabes en medio de todo, llevan sus productos ilegales.

-Lo se amigó, nos han cancelado varios cargamentos de granos por lo mismo, prefieren el de ellos, por esa razón, no quieren los granos, sino, el producto ilegal.

-Bueno, pues si quieres ir a ver a tu familia, te aconsejo que descanses lo que debes, 8 horas diarias de sueño, sino tu salud se verá afectada, entonces no podrás hacer nada.

-Si tienes razón.

En otro lado del mundo, Candy con su bebe, en brazos dándole de comer, _ vamos Anthony, debes comer mucho para que cuando tu papi, venga te vea enorme, anda hijo, sé que lo extrañas, yo estoy igual, pero ni modo, debemos ser fuertes, en cuanto cumplas unos meses más, ya podremos viajar.

Del otro lado del mundo…

Los Liganz, hablaban de que ya tenían mucho tiempo de estar lejos de la familia, después de que William, tomara posesión de su cargo, ellos les fue encomendada algunas empresas al norte del país, pero eso ya los tenia mal, ya que Eliza, había cumplido 26 años y aún no se casaba, si le querían concertar un buen matrimonio, tenían que regresar a Chicago, para entrar a la sociedad y poder arreglar algo por conveniencia.

No era que donde habían estado no hubiera caballeros, solo que Raimon Liganz, quería regresar a Chicago desde hace tiempo, para eso tendría como pretexto esa situación, si los habían excluido por tanto tiempo, fue por la actitud de sus hijos con Candy, así que Albert, no los quería cerca de ella, antes de irse a Brasil, ya se había encargado de encomendarle algunas empresas, al norte del país.

Pero había llegado el momento de regresar, ya era hora, además su patrimonio, a causa de la huelga no estaba del todo bien, así que necesitaba, casar a Eliza, con algún millonario ya, antes de que se quedara solterona.

La Sra. Elroy, recibía la carta en Escocia donde le indicaban de su regreso a Chicago, sabía que eso no era bueno para su sobrino, talvez en otro momento, pero en ese, no Albert, estaba muy ocupado como para hacerse cargo de más familia, conociendo a Sara, sabría que tendría problemas y muy grandes.

-Hija, debo volver a Chicago, de inmediato tengo cosas que arreglar.

-Tía, yo quiero irme con usted, por favor no me deje aquí sola, ya casi son tres meses de que Albert, se fue y me estoy volviendo loca por su ausencia.

-Pero hija, si nos vamos, mi sobrino se va a molestar mucho, el niño aún está muy chiquito, si algo les llegara a pasar en el viaje, mi sobrino no me lo perdonaría.

-Tía, que puede pasar, digo usted y yo hemos viajado muchas veces, le voy a proponer a mi nodriza que viaje con nosotros, por una muy buena cantidad de dinero, sé que aceptara.

-No hija, no es fácil, mira mejor espera a mi sobrino, el no tarda en regresar, él dijo que si las cosas mejoraban el próximo mes estaría, contigo.

A Candy, se le cristalizaron los ojos, _ es que, lo extraño mucho tía, que los días se me hacen eternos.

-Lo sé hija, pero piensa que el estará igual, hay no sé, qué hacer, bien hablaremos con la señora que el da leche a Anthony, si acepta ir con nosotras, le voy a pedir a Armad, que nos lleve de vuelta a América.

-De verdad tía, haría eso.

-Solo si la nodriza, quiere acompañarnos, si no, lo siento mucho pero no podrás viajar, al menos hasta que el niño, este más grande, por lo general los niños de nuestra familia, empiezan a viajar después de los dos años, por lo mismo.

-Hay tía, pero Albert, no se puede ausentar tanto tiempo de América y yo no me quiero separar más de él, además quiero que mi hijo crezca cerca de su padre.

-Lo se hija, lo sé, es por eso que voy a consentir esta locura, solo espero que mi sobrino no me descuartice, cuando nos vea llegar.

-No, creo tía, va estar muy contento, ya vera, guiándole un ojo.

En la siguiente carta, Albert, le informaba a Candy, que tendría que esperar un par de meses más, para poder viajar, lo que Albert, no sabía es que Candy, ya se estaba preparando para viajar, solo soñando cuando Albert, la viera con su hijo en brazos en la mansión, la cara que pondría.

Los Liganz, ya tenían concertado el matrimonio, de hecho, desde hace algún tiempo ya habían pensado en esa oportunidad, que recibieron algunos meses atrás y más que nada era el motivo de su regreso.

Ernesto Wilson, solo estuvo unos meses en la cárcel y a cambio de dinero, un juez le dio su libertad, exonerándolo de cualquier delito.

-Señor, ya está decidido a casarse.

-Así es, por fin alguien mordió el anzuelo, aunque mi futura esposa no es una Andlay, tiene un apellido de renombre y eso me ayudara abrirme paso, en esta maldita sociedad, quiero gobernar este maldito país, así que, aunque tenga que pasar por quien sea, lo voy hacer.

\- Señor, pero usted cree, que esta vez lo dejen casarse con una señorita de esa familia, ya ve lo que paso la última vez, que no dejaron que se acercara

-Esta vez es diferente, me casare y desde adentro voy a destruir a Andlay, esa maldita familia va a pagar por no haberme aceptado como parte de su familia, entrare a esa casa, como hace mucho debí entrar y no les va a quedar de otra más que aceptarme, también estaré cerca de mi princesa, sé que ya la encontraron, pronto regresará y cando eso suceda, yo estaré al acecho, ella será mía, mía como debió ser desde un principio.

CONTINUARA….

Bueno chicas, casi querían quemar a mi Albert, digo después de que le costó recuperar a Candy, a sabiendas que, si comete algún desliz, pueda perderla para siempre y no solo eso, a su hijo también, creo que esta lección, debían tenerla para ponerle punto final a la falta de comunicación y sobre todo cerrar el círculo de a falta de confianza.

Ya su comunicación avanzo, al grado que ya se conocen con solo ver sus expresiones y su forma de actuar, creo que ahora se puede decir que son una pareja en toda la extensión de la palabra, ahora solo toca esperar como resolverán, los nuevos problemas.

Bueno las espero en el próximo capítulo, ya saben por la XEW, Radio.

P.D. ESPERO SUS REVIW.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24.

Sara, hablaba con su esposo, sobre el próximo enlace, ya arreglando la mudanza para regresar a Chicago, sabían que no podían solo llegar a Chicago de instalarse, tendrían que llegar a su casa, donde antes vivían y para eso debían organizar todo.

Raymond, hablaría con Albert, sobre el futuro matrimonio de Eliza, el desconocía que entre Ernesto y el, habían tenido problemas. Así que solo hablaría con Albert, hasta que ya estuvieran instalados en Chicago.

La mudanza llegaba con las cosas de los Liganz, ya todo el personal para el servicio había sido contratado, Ernesto les había facilitado eso, Albert, por los problemas de la empresa no se había percatado de que, en la casa de los límites de la mansión, había muchísimo movimiento, ya que el para su comodidad se había instalado en uno de los departamentos donde antes se quedaba, cuando era soltero, aquel cuando la tía quería remodelar la habitación de Candy, el decidió quedarse ahí, para estar cerca de las oficinas y no viajar tanto cuando salía tarde.

Cuando Raymond, solicito hablar con Albert.

-Buenas tardes William.

-Hola Raymond, como estas, todo bien con la familia.

-Sí, William, he venido a informarte, que muy pronto mi hija Eliza, se va a casar y es la razón por la cual, decidimos volver, ya que su prometido radica en esta ciudad, concertamos un buen matrimonio, el pretendiente de Eliza, está muy bien en cuanto a economía se trata, es por eso, que le dimos su mano en matrimonio.

-Me parece bien, tu dime cuando anunciamos el compromiso, estaré encantado de dar mi aprobación, solo que en estos momentos tanto mi tía como Candy, están en Escocia, necesitare viajar en los próximos dos meses a Escocia y pienso quedarme una larga temporada, hasta que mi hijo este un poco más grande y podamos regresar a América.

-Bueno, William, la verdad que el prometido de Eliza, se quiere casar con ella de inmediato de hecho, el próximo, mes Sara, ya tiene previsto viajar hasta Nueva York, para solicitar el vestido de Novia, ya ella, desde hace mucho, había mandado hacer la ropa de Eliza, para su luna de Miel, esperando que de un momento a otro podrían casarla, pero el tiempo paso y nadie se atrevía a pedirla, ya que era demasiado arrogante y altanera para algunos caballeros.

Pero a verse que ya se estaba haciendo mayor, nadie pedía su mano en matrimonio, no le importaba, quien fuera su esposo, lo que importaba es que se iba a casar y lo haría con un buen prospecto, que le daría la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada.

-Bien Raymond, dime quien es el futuro esposo de tu hija, digo para platicar con él, de cómo deberá ser una vez que entre al patriarcado.

-Bueno William, ahí está el detalle, no sé si él, quiera estar dentro de un patriarcado, mi situación económica no es la mejor y el futuro esposo, de mi hija, desea apoyarme, así que aún no se, si Eliza, aun estará en el patriarcado.

-Bueno eso, no me lo esperaba, pero es tu decisión, digo nuestra familia, siempre ha sido muy tradicional, pero tampoco los voy a obligar, debe ser que su prometido, no conoce nuestras tradiciones.

-Bueno, si algo hay de eso, lo único que pidió es que, quiere casarse de inmediato y si es posible que sea algo muy íntimo.

-Pero dime quien es, a lo mejor lo conozco, pueda yo persuadirlo, no me gustaría que mi sobrina este desprotegida.

-EL es Ernesto Wilson.

Albert, al escuchar su nombre casi, le da algo de la impresión. _ como dijiste.

-Ernesto Wilson, es el prometido de Eliza.

-No, Raymond, no puedo avalar esa unión, con cualquiera menos con él.

-William, no se cual sea tu problema, pero a verdad es que yo no le veo nada de malo, mi hija ya no es una jovencita, como para poder concertar un buen matrimonio, esto es mucha suerte que Ernesto la haya pedido en matrimonio, la verdad es que si estas o no de acuerdo, ya está decidido, ella se casara con él.

-No, puedes hacer eso, tú no sabes quién es el, es un mafioso, si las empresas están así, es por culpa de él, que todo está de cabeza, entiende, el solo quiere destruir todo lo que hemos logrado.

-No, es por su culpa, es por tu culpa, que dejaste todo por mucho tiempo, si me hubieras dejado, que lleváramos las riendas las cosas no estarían tan mal, podríamos asociarnos con el prometido de Eliza y salir del atolladero.

-Eso, jamás eso sería como sacar al león, de su jaula e invitarlo a una mesa con carne servida, es un no definitivo, lo único que si se, es que no voy a dar mi autorización, para que tu hija se case con ese hombre.

-Bien, pues nosotros ya dimos la autorización y Eliza, se casará estés de acuerdo o no.

-Raymond, te debes a un clan.

-Eso era antes, tu nunca te preocupaste por nosotros, solo decidiste exiliarnos, porque a tu recogida le molestaba nuestra presencia, no es así, cuando fue por nosotros que salió de ese orfanato.

-No vuelvas a dirigirte a mi esposa de esa manera, no te lo voy a permitir.

-Está bien, solo vine a informarte y también que me retirare del patriarcado.

-Como desees, lo único que diré que sé, que te vas arrepentir de esto.

-No, creo que tanto Sara, como yo, tenemos expectativas, en las empresas de Ernesto, a Niel le dará una presidencia y yo llevare algunas finanzas, cosa que aquí, tú me negaste.

-Como no te las voy a negar si Niel, no termino ni una sola carrera de lo que se suponía estudiaría, todo el tiempo se le fue en perder el tiempo, digo, por otro lado, la empresa que te deje está a punto de irse a la quiebra, que esperabas que te dejara estaría poniendo en riesgo el patrimonio de todo el clan.

-Sí, pero el de tu esposa y tu hijo, ese está intacto no es así, digo porque la naviera de tu esposa, está creciendo muchísimo, no es verdad

-Sabes Raymond, sobre eso, es porque fíjate que Candy, supo encontrar el candidato ideal para asociarse y la razón, por la cual su empresa está muy bien posicionada, ella hizo lo que, ni tú, ni tu hijo pudo hacer.

-Me voy, te mandare los papeles para la disolución de nuestros bienes del patriarcado, así como de las propiedades.

Albert, solo se quedó viendo como Raymond Linganz, salía de su oficina, muy decidido a dejar el patriarcado.

Al momento entro George, vio a Albert, muy furioso, ¿Qué paso?, vi salir a Raymond, casi aventando la puerta.

-Está decidido a Casar a Eliza, con Ernesto Wilson y para eso está decidido hasta dejar el patriarcado.

-Bueno, la verdad el hecho es que el patrimonio de ellos no es de mucha ayuda, la verdad que te están haciendo un favor.

-Sí, eso yo lo sé, la cuestión es, que donde quiera que vayan los Liganz, siempre los relacionan con los Andlay, una vez que ellos se casen, los invitaran a las mismas fiestas, a los mismos bailes, inclusive puede que nos podremos ver involucrados con sus negocios turbios.

-Bueno eso, si tienes razón, los Liganz, siempre han sido reconocidos por pertenecer a tu familia.

-Sin contar que Eliza, la verdad no sé si este de acuerdo con casarse con ese monstro, Ernesto está buscando acercarse con muy malas intenciones, como localizo a Eliza, como pudo planear casarse con ella, pero ellos ya tomaron esa decisión.

Lo bueno que Candy, está muy lejos, al menos eso me tiene tranquilo, tanto ella, como mi hijo, están bien lejos de todo esto, lejos, de cualquier mala intención de Ernesto.

-Sí, pero no la puedes tener tan lejos por siempre.

-Yo, lo sé, si me muero por viajar y estar con ella, pero por el momento hasta no saber qué, es lo que pretende, es mejor que este lejos.

Lo que Albert, no sabía es que Candy, ya viaja en barco en dirección a Nueva York, junto con la Tía Elroy y un Armand, que llevaba lo mas preciado tesoro para Albert, su familia.

Elroy, anuncio su llegada a la mansión, para que la tuvieran preparada, así como estuvieran todos los sirvientes que necesitaría, también pidió que arreglaran la villa de descanso en Lakewood, ya que es donde llegarían, como sería una sorpresa la llegada de Candy, Elroy pidió que en Lakewood, le arreglaran la habitación de Anthony, en lo que le arreglaban las habitaciones de la Mansión, podrían estar un tiempo en la villa, en lo que hacían los arreglos pertinentes, así como a servidumbre que necesitarían.

Albert, estaba con George, cuando llego un telegrama informando de la llegada de su tía directo a Lakewood.

-¿Qué pasa? pregunto George.

-Es mi tía, que viene para la boda, no sé cómo va a tomar las cosas cuando se entere todo lo que está pasando, no me gusta el hecho que haya dejado sola a Candy, pero mi tía se maneja así Candy, debe estar al borde del colapso, al quedarse sola en Escocia, le mandare una carta de inmediato.

-Tranquilo, debe estar bien, si tu tía viene eso quiere decir que Candy y él bebe se quedaron bien, anda deja de preocuparte, para cuando llega.

-Bien aquí dice que la próxima semana, ya está en aguas, así que debo apurarme en arreglar todo para viajar de inmediato a Escocia, me siento intranquilo el dejar sola a Candy.

Todo estaba listo para la boda Ernesto, quería tirar la casa por la ventana, solicito el mejor salón de la ciudad y pidió que el banquete fuera de lo mejor, la mejor champaña, el mejor wiski, todo ya que la boda seria anunciada por lo más alto de la sociedad de Chicago.

En la modista.

-Mama, estoy tan feliz, no pensé que me casaría y menos con un hombre muy rico.

-Bueno querida, eso se lo debes a tu padre, la verdad hasta yo me sorprendí, estuvimos buscando un buen partido, pero al estar lejos de la ciudad, solo se acercaban granjeros y vaqueros, la verdad nadie a nuestra altura, recuerda que provenimos de una de las mejores familias, de los Andlay.

-Señora, estamos trabajando día y noche para tener su vestido para la fecha esperada.

-mmm, está bien, solo espero que todo lo que pedimos, recuerden que si no el prometido de mi hija, pueda enfurecer, nos dio carta libre para gastar lo que queramos, verdad hija.

-Sí, mama, soy tan feliz.

En el barco.

-Vamos Anthony, debes comer bien, para que cuando tu papi te vea se espante de lo grande que estas.

Él bebe, era alimentado por su nodriza, ya que Candy, no le alcanzaba la leche para llenarlo, aún faltaban varios días, para llegar y estaba muy emocionada de estar de nuevo con Albert, solo esperaba que los días pasaran muy rápido.

Elroy, estaba en su camarote con Candy, platicando.

-Hija, como te sientes con respecto a regresar a Chicago.

-No sé, tía, ansiosa la verdad, me da un poco de temor, que aun recuerden el escandalo usted sabe, aun se rían de mí.

-Hay no hija, por eso no te preocupes, los chismes eso son y siempre son sustituidos por otros, hay muchísimo, que no sabes, ya ves que no tocamos el tema porque preferí no comentar nada, para que abrir viejas heridas.

Ahora, deberás concentrarte en tu hijo y mi sobrino, deja que esas cacatúas hablen, ahora hay algo de lo cual quiero hablarte y no te lo he dicho.

-Que pasa tía, no me preocupe.

-Bueno hija, sé que no te va agradar mucho la noticia, pero Eliza, va a casarse.

-Hay tía, eso es bueno, digo bien por ella, por fin puede formar una familia, no entiendo porque dice que no me va agradar la noticia.

-Bueno, por lo que se, Eliza, radicara en Chicago, ella y su familia, ya van a radicar permanente en Chicago, lo digo por lo que pasaste con ello.

-Bueno tía, en ese tiempo yo era una niña indefensa, pero ahora soy una mujer, además no creo que Albert, deje que me hagan daño.

-Eso lo sé, solo que no sé, tengo un presentimiento de todo esto.

-No, debe preocuparse, ella se casará y se deberá a su nueva familia, así como todas las que iniciamos una familia.

Los días pasaron y el barco estaba por arribar a puerto, cuando se escuchó que anunciaron que estaban por terminar el viaje, ya todo el equipaje estaba más que listo para bajar, Candy, llevaba en brazos a Anthony, donde ya un auto los esperaba para descansar en un hotel, las maletas como siempre se adelantarían a Lakewood.

Al estar en el hotel, ya Candy, se sentía más tranquila, por fin había regresado, por fin su familia estaría junta, estaba feliz, pensando en la sorpresa que tendría Albert, al verla a ella y a su hijo.

-Hija estas cómodas, el niño está bien.

-Si tía, es su primer viaje y lo hizo con éxito, como todo un hombrecito.

-Hay mi niño hermoso, se parece tanto a mi sobrino, de verdad que se parece muchísimo.

-Sí, es verdad, es igualito a mi Albert, lo que sufriré cuando las chicas posen sus ojos en mi hijo, me voy a morir tía.

-Jajajajjaja hay hija, todavía no crece y ya estas celosa.

-Como no, si mi hijo será el blanco de muchas mujeres.

-Bueno, tendrás que ser tolerante.

Entrando la mucama, _ señora los pañales del señorito.

-Sí, gracias, Martha.

-Vamos mi niño, debo cambiarte.

Elroy, estaba feliz, de haber regresado y que no solo eso, traía consigo el heredero de los Andlay, tenía que ser presentado, prepararía el bautizo, cuanto antes y sobre todo haría una fiesta por todo lo alto.

Albert, ya tenía que mudarse a la mansión de nuevo, si su tía regresaba, tenía que estar cerca de ella, estaba ansioso de saber cómo se encontraba su hijo y Candy, sabía que traería cartas, pero nunca imagino, que lo que traía era lomas preciado para él.

Al siguiente día, ya Candy, viajaba rumbo a Chicago, con su bebe y Elroy, la estación del tren hacia la parada en Chicago, hacia frio, así que cubrieron muy bien a Anthony, por lo frio que se sentía cuando llegaron, viajaron hacia Lakewood.

-Tía, porque no quedarnos en Chicago, no podremos ver a Albert, hasta el fin de semana.

-Hija, la mansión, necesita arreglarse, mi sobrino, no pudo mandar arreglar la habitación, cuando ustedes se casaron, todo fue muy apresurado que nunca arreglamos la habitación del bebe y las que están como tiene mucho que no se ocupan, hay que limpiar todo, el niño, se puede enfermar de tanto polvo, la estancia en la villa será temporal, en lo que se hacen las reparaciones.

Candy, con un puchero, sí, pero yo ya quiero ver a Albert.

-Lo se hija, pero es más cómodo para ti y para el niño, ya verás en cuanto terminemos de reparar todo ya nos instalaremos de nuevo en Chicago, además hay que ver todo sobre el bautizo de Anthony, en lo que están arreglando tu habitación y la del niño, nos ocuparemos en ver lo del bautizo.

Los niños deben ser bautizados, antes de los 3 meses, pero con los problemas que surgieron ya no se pudo, bueno ahora hay que ver eso.

Llegando de nuevo a Lakewood, el portal estaba sin rosas, la temporada había pasado y el frio se sentía que calaba los huesos, los sirvientes ya los esperaban como siempre en la entrada, bajando una imponente Elroy, saludando al mayordomo y a George que ya la esperaba.

La sorpresa que se llevó, cuando vio a Candy, descender con él bebe en brazos…

-Pero señora Candy, no la esperábamos.

-Sí, George, es una sorpresa para Albert, así que te pido que guardes el secreto.

-Vaya, que será una sorpresa, William, se sorprenderá mucho, anda muy intranquilo porque se iba a quedar sola en Escocia, pero el que usted este aquí será una alegría.

-Vamos hija, entra hace frió, al niño le hará mal el aire frió.

Candy, cuando entro a la villa, sintió nostalgia, de su niñez, ahora regresaba, de nuevo, pero como la dueña de esa propiedad, que tantos recuerdos le traían, en su habitación, solo se asomó a la ventana, ahí podía ver a lo lejos, el jardín, que aunque no estaba floreciendo parecía ver ahí parado a Anthony, solo mirando su ventana, cerró los ojos y volteo a ver a su hijo.

Al siguiente día se presentaba en las oficinas de Chicago…

-Hola buenos días William, ya llego tu tía.

-Sí, ya me informaron, solo que no podre verla hasta el fin de semana, estoy muy ocupado, aunque no creas, me muero de ganas de que me cuente como esta mi hijo y Candy.

-Bueno hombre, deja todo en mis manos y ve a verla.

-Es que, quiero adelantar algunas cosas.

-No deja eso, anda ve a preparar tus cosas y corre a ver a tu tía, que está ansiosa por verte.

-Sabes que tienes razón, iré de inmediato, no sé porque no se quedó en la mansión, insiste que debe arreglarse, que ya tiene mucho que no se remodela y que ahora que regrese Candy, con el niño no quiere que haya polvo, que toda su habitación este muy bien decoradas para esperarlo.

Si, supiera la pobre tía, que eso va a tener que esperar algún tiempo más, suspirando.

-George, pensando, si supieras la sorpresa que te vas a llevar cuando vaya a Lakewood, al ver a la señora Candy, con tu hijo, que ya llego.

Albert, salió para arreglar su maleta se iría unos días a la villa, además ya había trabajado mucho y necesitaba un descanso, se llevaría cosas para trabajar desde haya, pero sin menos presión.

Tomo su auto y se dirigió, hasta Lakewood, estaba solo a unas horas de Chicago en auto, así que si salía a esa hora llegaría por la tarde.

Un Ernesto Wilson, visitaba a su prometida en su casa de Chicago…

-Querida, estoy ansioso por casarme, espero y todo lo que deseas para tu ajuar, este como tú quieras, no repares en gastos.

-Mi amor, todo está saliendo a pedir de boca, me hubiera gustado ir a Europa por mi vestido, pero no daría tiempo.

-No te preocupes por eso, nos iremos de luna de miel a Europa, todo lo que quieras, mi vida, acariciando su mejilla.

Raymond, entraba al salón donde estaba su hija, con su prometido…

-Ernesto, que gusto que visites a tu prometida.

-Claro, como no iba hacerlo, me tardé por mis múltiples compromisos, pero vine a cerciorarme que todo está preparado para la boda.

-Claro que sí, mi mujer a cuidado cada detalle, así que de eso no te preocupes, deseo hablar contigo de algunos detalles, sobre las inversiones que te dije.

-Sí, claro, anda querida déjame platicar con tu padre.

-Bueno, hijo, estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste de iniciar con una naviera, es un buen negocio y así, nos podríamos ahorrar las exportaciones.

\- Estaba pensando que como ya voy hacer de la familia, porque no asociarnos con la señora Andlay, digo ella, es dueña de una naviera eso se nos haría más redituable, no crees, que crear una nueva, posicionarnos seria mucha perdida y una ya posicionada, solo serían ganancias.

-Raymond carraspeo, ahora como le diría que ya no estaba con la familia Andlay, que el patriarca no acepta su unión, era mejor callar, ya se lo diría cuando se hayan casado, que podía pasar, solo hacer inversiones por otros rubros.

Carraspeo, _Si, claro eso también lo pensé.

Ernesto, con una sonrisa en la boca, estaba para él, estaba haciendo el negocio de su vida y sobre todo estaba muy cerca de conseguir su venganza.

-Es lo más viable, solo espero que el patriarca acepte que podamos ser socios, ya que sé que todo tiene que ser aprobado por el, por cierto, pensé que se iba a poner intransigente con respecto a la boda.

-No, William, podrá ser muy el patriarca, pero con respecto a mi familia nosotros decidimos y eres un muy buen prospecto, eso para el clan es muy beneficioso.

-Claro, bueno me voy, tengo cosas que hacer, después vemos la forma de ver que los negocios prosperen.

EN LAKEWOOD.

Candy, estaba con la tía…

-Hija, el niño está muy inquieto, anda sube para que le des de comer, debe tener hambre.

-Sí, tía, aún está cansado del viaje, aun no se acostumbra a esta tierra, anoche no durmió bien.

-Debe ser, pobre de mi niño, anda sube y tú también descansa, que para ti también fue cansado.

Albert, llegaba al portal de las rosas, el coche lo estaciono y al entrar a la villa, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su tía.

-Señor, su tía, está en el despacho.

-Voy a verla.

Al entrar al despacho, su tía, estaba checando la contabilidad de las propiedades, cuando vio que su sobrino entro.

-Hijo, no te esperaba, pensé que vendrías hasta el fin de semana.

-Tía, no me aguante las ganas de venir a preguntar por mi hijo y Candy.

Hay hijo, que te digo, tu hijo, hermoso, creciendo y Candy, pues muy triste por no poder viajar, pero dime, como esta eso de que Eliza, se nos casa, regrese por eso, yo esperaba que estuvieran en su villa, esperándome para ver los detalles del enlace.

Albert, carraspeo un poco, _ tía, la razón porque no es así, es porque, los Liganz, ya no pertenecen al clan, Raymond, solicito sus propiedades.

-Pero, eso por qué.

-Porque no apruebo, con quien se casará Eliza.

-Que acaso, el no pertenece a nuestro círculo social.

-Peor que eso tía, él es un mafioso, que se ha empeñado en destruir nuestra familia, usted lo conoce.

-Pero quien puede ser.

-Ernesto Wilson, tía.

-Pero, qué dices, que le pasa a Sara y a Raymond, que van a permitir semejante atrocidad.

-Trate de persuadirlos, pero están empeñados que Eliza, se case con él, les prometió asociarse con Raymond y hacer presidente a Niel, de algunas empresas que él tiene, según ellos esta es una oportunidad que no van a dejar pasar.

-Hay hijo, esto me sobre pasa, hablare con Sara, viajare mañana mismo, esto no puede pasar, por ningún motivo, no saben ni con quien se están metiendo, nuestra familia se verá afectada, con ese matrimonio.

-Hijo, tienes hambre.

-No tía, solo viaje para que me contara como esta mi familia, me muero por verlos, espero poder viajar ya en el próximo mes.

-Hay hijo, sube a tu cuarto, te tengo un regalo.

-Para mí tía.

-Sí, hijo, anda ve por tu regalo.

Albert, un poco extrañado, por la sorpresa que su tía, le tenía subió a su habitación, la luz tenue de la tarde apenas si entraba a la habitación, al entrar observo ahí a Candy, alimentando a su hijo, tan pacifica, en aquella mecedora cerca de la ventana, donde lo había visto llegar.

-Dime, que no estoy soñando.

Candy, al escucharlo solo con su cabeza, dio una negativa, _ no amor, no estas soñando.

Albert, se acercó para tocarlos y así darse cuenta que efectivamente eran reales, que estaban ahí, se encuclillo, para tocar, el rostro de su hijo, _ esta hermoso, pero cómo pudiste viajar, si el niño está muy chiquito, no se te complico.

Candy, solo sonrió, _ convencí a su nodriza de que nos acompañara, con la promesa de darle trabajo a ella y a su esposo aquí, aparte de otorgarle un pedacito de tierra y una casita, no te molesta verdad.

-Amor, como crees si hasta es poco, para lo que hace por nuestro hijo, aparte de que viajo contigo, no, claro que no me molesta, al contrario, le voy a poner un monumento.

-Candy, termina de darle de comer a Anthony, se lo da a Albert, para que lo cargue.

Albert, estaba como hipnotizado, con su bebe en brazos, viéndolo, delineando sus facciones, solo ahí, Candy, no sabes cómo los amo, no sabes como deseaba verlos, me parce un sueño hecho realidad.

-Pues, no lo es, estoy enojada contigo.

Dijiste que un par de meses y ya van casi cuatro, Albert, yo sé, que las cosas no están como quisieras y tienes problemas con las empresas, pero nosotros también te necesitamos, con un puchero.

-Amor, tienes toda la razón, no es que yo quisiera ir, pero todo se complicó, por favor no te enojes, solo ven, poniendo a Anthony, en su cuna, acercándose a Candy, para abrasarla, no sabes cómo te extrañe, tenía miedo que al viajar les pasara algo.

Pero no me pongas, como alguien que no los quiere, si ustedes son mi vida, mi todo, los amo Candy, a ti y a nuestro hijo, ustedes son mi familia, de verdad ya estaba desesperado, he estado a punto de irme, dejando las cosas así, pero si lo hago muchísimas familias, se quedarían sin trabajo, sin hogar, sabes que dependen de nuestras empresas para trabajar.

-Sí, lo sé amor, por eso me aventure a viajar, la tía me ayudo en todo.

-Bendita tía, no tengo más que agradecimientos hacia ella, acercándose para darle un beso a Candy, dios cuanto te extrañe.

-Yo, a ti, no me quise quedar sola, abrasándolo, te necesitaba.

-Yo a ti.

Así, estuvieron abrasados, besándose sin parar, un buen rato, hasta que una mucama rompió la magia…

-Señora, la cena la serviré en el comedor o prefiere que la suba.

Albert, contesto _ Bajaremos, amor, acompañaremos a la tía a cenar, no quiero ser descortés.

-Sí, tienes razón, va a pensar que nos olvidamos de ella.

Ya en la cena Elroy, estaba en el comedor, _pensé que no iban a bajar, hijo te gusto tu regalo.

-Tía, me encanto, besando el dorso de la mano de Candy.

-Debo confesar que estuve a punto de negarme, me preocupaba que el viaje le afectara al niño, pero gracias a dios, no le afecto mucho, se portó muy bien.

-Sí, contesto Candy, solo que cuando llegamos aquí, estuvo un poco inquieto, ayer casi no durmió, pero ya hoy, estuvo más tranquilo.

-Pobre de mi hijo, le quería ahorrar todo esto, pero de verdad amor, que me asombra lo valiente que eres, viajar con un bebe, en un barco no es fácil.

-Bueno, gracias a la tía y Armand, fue más fácil, además fui instruida para aligerar tu carga, no es así.

-Por cierto, donde esta Armand.

-El, solo nos acompañó hasta Nueva York hijo, su señora está un poco delicada de salud y decidió regresar inmediatamente.

-Me hubiera gustado saludarlo, pero siendo así, su prioridad es su familia.

Ya al término de la cena, Albert, subió junto con Candy, arropar a su hijo, Albert, después de darle un beso a su hijo, se fue a su habitación.

-Mi vida, tomare un baño, te espero en nuestra habitación.

-Sí, amor, en un momento voy.

La tía, entro al cuarto del bebe, _ Vamos hija, ve atender a mi sobrino, yo me encargare del niño.

-Pero tía, Anthony despierta en la noche.

-Con la ayuda de su nodriza y la niñera nos ocuparemos de él, anda ve con tu esposo, recuerda lo que platicamos, no debes olvidarte de atender a tu esposo.

-Sí, tía, sonriendo.

-Anda vamos esta noche no te preocupes, por él, que yo lo cuidare, verdad mi niño, la abuela te cuidara.

Candy, entro en la habitación y Albert, estaba saliendo de la ducha, solo traía una toalla, en la cintura, con el pelo mojado un poco alborotado, _amor, voy a cambiarme me ayudas con el corsé.

-Claro, si eso lo hago con gusto, con una risita picara, tomando su cintura para poder desabrochar esa prenda, solo riéndose.

-De que te ríes, de que no sabes como desee, hacer esto, ahora que estuvimos separados.

-Pero sí, siempre te quejas, de que es una prenda demasiado complicada.

-Bueno, cuando debo ajustarla para que la uses, pero cuando debo quitarla, me encanta hacerlo, dándole un beso en el hombro a Candy, volteándola para mirarla, _no sabes cómo te deseo, mirándola a los ojos, te amo mi vida, tomando sus labios atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él, soñaba con estar así contigo, besando el lóbulo de su oído, bajando por su cuello, posando sus manos en su cintura.

Déjame verte…

Candy, solo estaba con una bata semitransparente, y por instinto se tapó, con sus brazos, bajando su cabeza.

-Mi vida que pasa, pegando su cuerpo a el de ella, dime no quieres que te vea.

Candy, solo hundió su cabeza en su pecho, _ es que, es que, me da vergüenza.

-Vergüenza, pero de que, a ver mírame.

Candy, levanto la cara, para mirarlo a los ojos, lo que pasa, es que, con el embarazo, pues engorde un poquito y me salieron estrías, no me siento cómoda, para mostrarme desnuda.

Albert, solo se quedó pensando por unos segundos y le dijo _ ven amor, solo quédate ahí parada, fue y prendió las velas, que habían apagado para poder dormir.

-Pero, qué haces, no, me vas apenar más.

-Ven, tomo su bata, deslizándola de sus hombros hasta que se quedó desnuda, Albert, la miro con mucho amor, sabes qué es esto, incoándose para besar su abdomen, son las huellas de que traías el fruto de nuestro amor, y si estas más rellenita, es porque debes alimentarte bien, para que nuestro hijo crezca sano y fuerte.

Se paró y la miro a los ojos a Candy, yo te amo, con gordura, con estrías, con todo lo que tengas, aun así, te amo, eso no va a cambiar ni, mi deseo por ti, quiero que te sientas segura, de que a mi tú me gustas, me encantas y cada vez que estoy contigo, te deseo más.

La comenzó a besar, disfrutando su boca, deslizando su mano por su espalda desnuda, pegando su cuerpo hacia él, la cargo para llevarla a la cama y comenzar hacerle el amor, como solo el sabía hacerlo, susurrándole al oído, te amo, te deseo, me gustas, tocando su cuerpo, besándolo sin dejar tregua.

Candy, igual lo tocaba y besaba sintiendo su calor, su sabor, su olor, diciéndole yo también te amo, rodeando sus caderas con sus piernas, Albert, la penetraba, sintiendo su humedad que era como lava, Albert seguía con su tarea de besarla hasta saciarse comenzando su faena, sintiendo que se le iba la vida, con cada estocada, que le daba a Candy, esta a su vez lo recibía y gemía de placer apretando sus caderas y basándolo hasta llegar al clímax, los dos dejando ir un grito de pasión oooh, siiii.

Ya con las respiraciones entrecortas, se acostaron como siempre Albert, albergándola en sus brazos, sin dejar de besar su hombro y acariciando su espalda desnuda.

-Mi vida, te extrañe, te amo tanto, gracias por ser valiente y estar aquí, conmigo.

-Hay, pues no quería quedarme sola, además yo también te extrañaba.

-Candy, debemos hablar.

-Sí, dime.

-Bueno, tengo problemas graves con las empresas, Ernesto Wilson, no ha dejado de molestar, ahora que no estuve, se dedicó a crear empresas y hacernos la competencia para arruinarnos, a lo que voy, Candy, ustedes se quedaran aquí, hasta que yo sepa que el peligro haya pasado.

-Pero amor, no, yo no viaje hasta aquí, para estar separados.

-Mi vida, entiende Ernesto, es muy peligroso, una vez que sepa que tu estas aquí con nuestro hijo, no sé, que vaya a querer hacer, su odio hacia a mí, no tiene medida, así que por tu bien y por mi hijo es mejor que estén en Lakewood.

De hecho, he estado tratando por todos los medios de salir bien librado de sus ataques y la verdad estaba tranquilo, ya que ustedes no estaban aquí, pero ahora que están conmigo, debo protegerlos sobre todo de él.

-Amor, perdóname por ser tan impulsiva, venir así, sin a verte pedido tu opinión, sin saber si el venir estaba bien.

-No, mi vida, ya estás aquí, eso es lo importante, están conmigo, no dejare que nada les pase, solo quiero que me hagas caso, yo tendré que estar viajando entre Lakewood y Chicago, pero por favor, solo por esta vez, has lo que te pido.

-Candy, solo suspiraba, pero sabía que Albert, tenía razón, debía tener cuidado y no por ella, sino por su hijo. _ está bien, amor prometo hacerte caso.

-Gracias mi vida, sé que aquí estarán bien y solo será un tiempo, en lo que vemos la manera de que lo metan a la cárcel por sus delitos, no siempre se va a salir con la suya.

Así, terminaron de platicar y se quedaron dormidos hasta el siguiente día.

Candy, despertaba notando que Albert, no estaba en la cama, se levantó, fue al baño para darse una ducha y después ir al cuarto de su bebe, para darle de comer, al llegar encontró a Albert, cargándolo, platicando con él.

-Sabes hijo, te amo, muchísimo, me siento contento de que seas mi hijo, siempre te cuidare y buscare tu felicidad, no dejare que las cargas de las responsabilidades, recaigan sobre ti, no, eso no, tu serás feliz y sobre todo te vas a dedicar a lo que tú quieras, deseos que te cases por amor, con la mujer que ames, aunque no sea de nuestro círculo social, si no, que te amé por ser tú, así como tu mami, me ama y yo la amo a ella, dándole un beso en la frente.

-Candy, solo entro _te busqué, ya no te encontré.

-Decidí, venir a platicar con mi hijo.

-Ven dámelo, tengo que darle de comer, de milagro no está llorando.

-No, porque sabe que esta con su padre, dándole a Anthony a Candy, dándole un beso en la boca. _te amo.

En Chicago…

Estaba Sara, ultimando todos los detalles de la boda de Eliza, cuando le dijeron que había llegado la Sra. Elroy.

-Sra. Elroy, a que debo su visita.

-Vaya, antes te daba gusto cuando te visitara, ahora que cambio.

\- Creo que todo cambio, no cree.

-Cambio, quisiera que me digas que cambio, que vas a casar a tu hija con un mafioso, eso es lo que cambio.

-Sra. Elroy, esa decisión la tomó Raymond y la verdad yo apoye esa decisión, no veo por qué le molesta, digo si usted, se hubiera ocupado más por Eliza de casarla con un buen prospecto inclusive con el Patriarca y no que lo caso con esa huérfana.

-Por dios Sara, que cosas dices Eliza, no le interesaba a William, como yo, voy a pretender casar a mi sobrino, si ni siquiera tenía un poquito de interés.

-Pues usted, solo se olvidó de nosotros, se olvidó de mi hija, de buscarle un buen matrimonio, de buscar su bienestar, de todos, se preocupó hasta de casar a las doncellas de la huérfana y mi Eliza, relegadas.

-Hay Sara, creo que yo a ti, te di las bases para que tu pudieras casarla sin ninguna ayuda, digo no creo que no haya tenido pretendientes.

-Sí, los tuvo, pero en ese lugar relegados, puros vaqueros se le acercaban, cree que, con estatus de Eliza, iba a permitir que terminara con un vaquero, no señora ella merece algo mejor, es una mujer educada, con muchísimo porte, que no solo se la iba a dar a cualquiera.

-A cualquiera dices, sabes dónde va a terminar con un mafioso, un monstruo, con eso estas casando a Eliza.

-Sí, pero ese monstruo, como usted le dice la está llenando de regalos y va ayudarnos a salir de donde estamos, cosa que nuestro patriarca no hizo.

-Hay, Sara, veo que tu odio y coraje no te deja ver más allá de lo que debes, espero y no se arrepientan de la decisión que están tomando.

En Chicago, estaba hablando Ernesto, con su fiel secretario.

-Señor, ya está todo para su boda, este fin de semana.

-Sí, lo sé, ya arreglaste todo para mi noche de bodas.

-Sí, señor, ya está todo, la suite, el viaje, todo.

-Perfecto, este fin de semana estaré casado por fin con Eliza Liganz, todos los periódicos hablaran de nuestro enlace.

En la boda.

La iglesia, estaba atestada de los periodistas que querían captar el enlace, ya Ernesto, estaba esperando a su futura esposa, cuando la vio entrar del brazo de su padre Raymond, toda la gente estaba esperando que iniciara la ceremonia.

El sacerdote, inicio con la ceremonia hablando de la honestidad y los valores, sobre la familia, terminando, la pareja de novios salía de la Iglesia, a Ernesto, se le hizo raro no ver al Patriarca, en la ceremonia, ni a Elroy Andlay, pero no dijo nada, pensando tal vez estén en la recepción.

Pero al llegar a la recepción, se percató qué tampoco estaban, algo andaba mal, que pasaba que la familia mas importante había faltado a su boda, eso era una afrenta, así que dejo unos momentos a Eliza, para ir hablar con su padre.

-Raymond, me puedes explicar por qué la familia Andlay, no está en la recepción, no se supone que el patriarca daría el brindis.

-Bueno Ernesto, lo que pasa es que nosotros no pertenecemos al patriarcado, decidí que lo mejor para nosotros era dejarlo.

Ernesto, muy malhumorado, _pero como hiciste eso, como fuiste a decidir eso.

-Es que, era lo mejor, el patriarca, no aprobó que tú te casaras con Eliza, así que lo mejor era salir del patriarcado, estando ahí ustedes, no hubieran podido casarse.

-Eso, me lo hubieras dejado a mí, nos hubiéramos casado a escondidas que para cuando se enteraran, ya estaría hecho, como osaste hacer eso, sin decirme, maldita sea, si yo me case con tu hija, fue para entrar al patriarcado, solo por eso.

-Pero, es que entiende hijo.

-No, me llames hijo, este teatro se acabó, me voy, me llevo inmediatamente a mi mujer, olvídate de lo que prometí, si la acepte sin dote, fue precisamente para entrar a formar parte de esa familia y así obtener el estatus, que deseo para llegar a donde quiero llegar.

Pero ya, que no podrá ser, lo siento tendrás que darme algo a cambio, sino quieres que me divorcie de tu hija y la deje públicamente arruinada, alegando que ya no era doncella.

\- No, puedes hacer eso.

-Claro que puedo y lo haré.

-Con la amenaza de Ernesto, algo como que.

\- Espero, aun tengas esa propiedad que está cerca de Lakewood, la que está cerca de la villa de los Andlay.

-Sí, esa propiedad entro dentro de nuestras propiedades.

-Pues esa propiedad, será la que me darás a cambio de que yo me quede con tu hija, como esposa.

-Está bien, no me negare, solo que cumplirás con lo que quedamos, que nos ayudaras de salir de la quiebra y te daré la propiedad.

-Hecho querido suegro.

Ernesto, salió de ese salón, más que furioso, se suponía que iban a bailar el vals de esposos, pero Ernesto, solo tomo del brazo a Eliza.

-Anda nos vamos.

-Pero a donde, si todavía no termina la recepción.

-Dije, que nos vamos y cuando yo diga que nos vamos, es ahora, sacándola casi arrastras de la fiesta.

Continuara…

Chicas, aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, ahora nuestros rubios ya están juntos de nuevo, ya nos estamos acercando al final, aunque aún hay cosas que contar.

Espero sus reviw.

Bueno chicas las espero en el próximo capítulo, ya saben por la XEW, Radio.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25.

Eliza, no sabía que había pasado, ni porque su esposo estaba muy molesto, solo la subió, al carro para ir a donde pasarían su noche de bodas, Ernesto bajo sin ayudar a Eliza, a bajar del coche, solo entro y le dijo.

-Sube y quítate la ropa, yo subo en un rato.

Eliza, no emitía sonido, solo acento con la cabeza, subió aquellas escaleras y entro a la recamara que estaba en penumbras, sabía que no debía contradecir a su ahora esposo, su madre la había moldeado para que su altanería se modificara y se volviera un poco sumisa, le dijo que, si quería llevar un buen matrimonio, debería de ser obediente y más que por su edad no era fácil encontrar un buen esposo para ella.

Ernesto, solo se metió a su despacho y saco una botella de wiski, para contener su coraje y odio, cuando ya llevaba como la mitad de la botella se levantó y fue a la recamara, para tomar a su ahora esposa.

Eliza, ya su doncella que estaba para ayudarle a cambiarse estaba esperándolo, prendió las velas y pidió la cena, ya que no habían cenado nada, pero al ver que no subía solo se quedó ahí sentada, peinando su cabello.

Cuando lo escucho entrar…

Ernesto, solo la observo en aquella bata, semitransparente _bueno al menos no estas de mal ver, hasta eso eres bonita.

-Solo te pido que seas cortes, ya que es mi primera vez.

-En verdad, si las señoritas de tu clase a veces están más instruidas en esto que las mujerzuelas, vamos dime que sabes hacer.

-Ya te dije que nada, soy virgen.

Ernesto, se acercó como aquel lobo tras su presa. comenzó a besarla, a tocarla de una manera dominante, la aventó a la cama y solo se le puso encima, para besarla sin recato, solo comenzó a tocarla apretándola, mallugando, mordiendo sus partes íntimas.

-Eliza, gritaba, no así no, por favor, noooooo

-Así, ¿cómo? eres mi mujer y te debes a tu esposo, así que abre las malditas piernas.

-Eliza, se forcejeaba, noooooooo,

-Dije que las abrieras, en cuanto lo hizo, Ernesto la penetro de una estocada sin previo aviso, solo la penetro para comenzar hacerla suya, sin ningún recato, solo comenzó a poseerla, rápido y sin tener ningún cuidado de lastimarla.

No una, sino varias veces, hasta que sacio todos sus bajos instintos, solo se acostó a lado de Eliza, en lo que Eliza, solo sollozaba, de que su primera noche de bodas no fue como le habían contado, que sería cortes, cariñoso, que la iba a tratar como si fuera una rosa, cuando no fue así.

Solo, se acurruco para abrasarse a sí misma, todos la habían engañado, sus doncellas, su madre, sus pocas amigas, que le decían que hacer el amor era maravilloso, pero porque para ella no lo sintió así, solo sintió, odio a su marido, odio de no hacerla sentir lo que le dijeron, odio de no tratarla con delicadeza, sino como si fuera un animal, muchas veces había visto como los animales los obligaban aparearse.

Ahora así se sentía ella, como si la hubieran vendido, su esposo era un hombre de 45 años de edad y ella solo tenía 27, porque si era joven y bonita, la había tratado así, porque no la trato bien en su noche de bodas, esa y algunas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de Eliza.

Al siguiente día, se levantaba Ernesto, volteo a mirar a Eliza y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, solo fue al baño hacer sus necesidades, al regresar observo en la cama, la mancha de sangre de Eliza, que era la prueba que era doncella, aun así, ni se inmuto de como la había tratado la noche antes.

Solo se bañó, se cambió y bajo a desayunar.

En cuanto Eliza, escucho que salió de la habitación, la doncella de Eliza, iba a entrar ayudarle cuando la vio solo le dijo _ esta despedida.

-Pero señor, yo siempre he estado con la señorita.

-Dije que esta despedida, no te quiero dentro de mi casa, mi mujer ya no te necesita, así que te me largas en este mismo momento.

A la doncella, no le quedo de otra más que retirarse para la casa de su antigua patrona.

Ernesto, bajo para desayunar como todas las mañanas, en cuanto salió de la habitación Eliza, trato de levantarse, pero el dolor entre las piernas simplemente no se lo permitió, volvió a sentarse, solo se volvió a sentar observo su parte intima, aun llena de sangre, solo como pudo fue al baño a limpiar los restos de semen y tratando de limpiar los moretones que le dejo, solo lloraba, en la tina, que el agua estaba helada, aun así, no espero a que su doncella trajera el agua caliente, solo quería limpiarse.

Ernesto, solo veía el periódico, donde aparecía en primera plana el anuncio del bautizo del heredero, de la familia Andlay, hijo de William Albert Andlay y de su esposa Candice White Brown Andaly de Andlay, cosa que enfureció aún más, como era posible que algo que aun ni siquiera pasaba, ya era anunciado con página completa y su boda, solo fue relegado a un pequeño anuncio en la página de sociales.

Solo arrugo, el periódico, pero ya vería que paso, si pago grandes cantidades de dinero para que la noticia de su boda saliera en primera plana, ahora el bautizo estaba en todos los titulares, eso quería decir que Candy, había regresado, pero cuando se había recuperado, si los informes decían que estaba en una clínica muy enferma, peor aun con un bebe en brazos.

-Marcos, Marcos, Marcos.

-Dígame señor…

-Investígame donde esta Candy Andlay, donde la tiene William, donde está en estos momentos, en algún lado deben estar, así que deja todo y consigue lo que te pedí, esa mujer debe terminar en mi cama, a como dé lugar, no sabes cómo voy a disfrutar cuando eso pase.

Pero, ya, la información la quiero inmediatamente.

-Sí, señor.

Eliza, como pudo se salió de la tina y se puso la bata, cuando entro Ernesto_ vaya mi bella esposa, por fin despertó, dime querida, disfrutaste anoche, así como yo lo hice.

Eliza, solo sollozo, de lo mal que se sentía.

-Hay no llores, si solo hice lo que cualquier hombre, hace en su noche de bodas, disfrutar de su mujer, es más ven acá, te recuerdo que aún estamos de luna de miel.

-Eliza, solo se forcejeaba, nooooo, déjeme, no.

-Sí, querida, si solo arrancándole la bata y poniéndola de espaldas en la cama, solo sacando su miembro del pantalón, para penetrarla como si fuera un caballo, no le importaba que gritara, llorara, solo le interesaba el hecho, que con ella estaba dejando todo su odio hacia esa familia, esa familia que nunca había querido aceptarlo.

Sabes, que querida, tu padre y madre me engañaron, así que tú vas a pagar las consecuencias, ni modo, alguien tenía que pagar el hecho, de que ya no perteneces a la familia Anday y tu querida, pagaras los platos rotos de eso.

Al terminar, solo se levantó y abrocho los pantalones, _ya deja de llorar, si eso lo hacen todas las mujeres, no sé de qué te quejas, por cierto, olvídate de el viaje de luna de miel, no voy a gastar mi tiempo en eso, tengo asuntos más importantes que hacer.

Por cierto, despedía a tu doncella, de ahora en adelante tu sólita harás tus cosas, no necesitas a nadie para vestirte, así que de verdad solo aprende hacer una buena esposa, así como una buena amante, necesito que me des placer, no que cada vez que estoy contigo, solo lloras.

-Saliendo de aquella habitación, para comenzar sus labores en su oficina.

En Lakewood, Candy, miraba el periódico, amor, mira aquí está el anuncio del bautizo.

-No, sé de dónde sacaron eso, si ni siquiera lo había comentado, de hecho, aun no ponemos fecha para eso.

La tía Elroy, que estaba con ellos, bueno sobrino que te parece el mes que viene, el niño necesita ser bautizado, de hecho, ya los meses están pasando, no es bueno que lo dejemos para después.

-Sí, tía, pero eso implicaría que deben ir a Chicago, eso es lo que me preocupa.

-Sobrino, nada nos va a pasar, solo contrata más seguridad, además tanto Candy, como yo debemos hacer el pedido de nuestros vestidos para el evento y no solo eso, arreglar el ropón del niño, aparte de hacer todo lo necesario, desde aquí solo no voy a poder.

Albert, solo suspiro, _que voy hacer con ustedes, de verdad que dios las crea y ustedes sólitas se juntan, está bien, solo amor, no quiero que vayas sola a ningún lado, ni mucho menos salgas sin tu escolta para nada, estamos.

-Sí, amor, te haré caso.

-Está bien se irán conmigo, el lunes, para que pidan sus maletas.

-Sí, una muy sonriente Candy.

Tanto Candy, como la tía Elroy, estaban muy contentas de regresar a Chicago, sobre todo que tenían un evento muy importante que realizar, invitaciones que mandar de hecho, un mes era muy poco tiempo para todo eso, pero tiempo suficiente para que los familiares de fuera pudieran venir, solo los de Chicago, los de Escocia, ya habían presentado sus respetos así, que no era necesario asistir.

Sara, supo por su doncella que la habían despedido, cosa que no le gusto para nada, solo se arregló para ir a buscar a su hija, pero en cuanto llegó a casa de Ernesto, le dijeron que los señores no estaban, que habían salido, cosa que sabía que no era cierto.

Ernesto, muy molesto le dijo a Eliza…

-No quiero a tu madre, rondando mi casa, escuchaste porque de verdad que tu familia es una molestia, solo la miro sentada en el comedor con cara de terror, porque no eres como Helena, ella si era una mujer, muy apasionada, pero tu solo eres un tronco en la cama, más te vale que cambies de actitud, porque si no lo que va a pasar es que te voy a regresar a tu casa.

Si, algo le temía Eliza, era que supieran que había sido repudiada por su marido, que su matrimonio fuera un total fracaso, en verdad que ella quería ser la esposa perfecta, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía cómo complacer a su esposo, ni como sobrellevarlo con su actitud tan negativa hacia ella.

En la oficina de Ernesto, llego Marcos.

-Señor la señora Andlay, está en Lakewood, con su tía y su hijo, el Sr. Andlay, solo va verlos los fines de semana desde el viernes después del mediodía, regresando el lunes muy temprano, solo que…

-Queeeee. Dime.

-Bueno creo que el señor, presiente que está planeando algo en su contra, ya que la villa está muy bien resguardada.

-Ha, ya veo, claro con el hijo, no se quiere arriesgar a que algo le pase, no es a su hijo a quien quiero, sino a su mujer, cuando la tenga en la cama, la voy hacer gritar mi nombre hasta el cansancio.

-Pero al parecer van a viajar a Chicago, para arreglar todo para la fiesta del bautismo.

-Sí, esa noticia, salió en todos los periódicos.

Eliza, estaba en su recamara, tratando de arreglar sus vestidos, ya que sin doncellas no podía solo dejar las cosas se las tenía que arreglar sola, así, se preguntaba porque su esposo, no quiso ni ir de luna de miel, si ya estaban comprados los boletos, que era eso tan importante como para que cancelara su viaje.

En la noche igual Eliza, estaba en la recamara, ya dormida, Ernesto, subió después de despachar a Marcos, llego se desnudó y metió a la cama, solo atrajo a Eliza, hacia a él, pero esta vez ella no quería, su propio yo, gritaba por dentro así que se defendería.

-No, déjame animal, no te atrevas a tocarme.

-Que dijiste…como me llamaste.

-Eliza, cuando lo miro, solo le dijo_ dije que no quiero que me toques, escuchaste mirándolo con ojos de rabia, levantándose de la cama y tomando un candelabro que estaba cerca.

-Jajajajjajajaj De verdad, te vas a poner así mi amor, hasta que salió la verdadera Eliza, esta me gusta más, hay fuego en tu mirada, eso me gusta, una mujer muy apasionada, una mujer que no me teme, esa es la mujer, que quiero en mi cama, no aquella que solo chilla, porque la monto.

Acercándose a ella, más y más, cada vez que lo hacía, Eliza, solo retrocedía hasta que quedo arrinconada en la puerta, cuando Ernesto, la acorralo y este con destreza, le apretó la mueca de la mano hasta que logro soltar el candelabro, y la abofeteo.

_Nunca, más me vuelvas a decir animal, escuchaste, ni me vuelvas amenazar, si lo haces tú linda familia pagara las consecuencias.

Aventándola, de nuevo a la cama para hacerla su mujer, sin darle tregua a que ella, solo saciaba sus intentos de una manera desenfrenada, la colocaba en posiciones que ella, ni siquiera consentía, pero se aguantaba, ya que no quería que la volviera a golpear, cuando estaba terminando, solo bufo, haaaaa, siiiii, dios eres tan estrecha, me encantas.

Eliza, no coincidía su desdicha, realmente en que momento sus padres, concertaron ese matrimonio, si él, no la quería, eso se notaba a leguas, porque quiso casarse con ella, pero por primera vez en días, la pelirroja, no lloro, solo acepto lo que estaba pasando, había decidido no llorar más, solo aceptar lo que le había tocado y aprender a vivir con ello.

Albert, llegaba a la mansión, en busca de su familia, era recibido por el mayordomo.

-Señor…

-La señora.

-En el cuarto de su hijo.

Albert, solo subió hasta el tercer piso de la mansión, para encontrar a Candy, muy dormida con su bebe a su lado, solo se acercó y los observo dormir, se le veía tan bella, su hijo tan hermoso, parecía un muñeco con su respiración pausada, se recostó a su lado.

Candy, sintió que el peso de la cama había cambiado y rápidamente despertó. _ Hola amor, tiene mucho que llegaste.

-No, apenas, no sabes la alegría que me da, llegar y encontrarlos aquí en la mansión, conmigo.

-Bueno amor, creo que lo podemos hacer permanente.

-No, se Candy, Ernesto, es muy impredecible, me da miedo que vaya atentar contra ti, contra mi hijo, si les pasara algo yo me moriría.

-Nada va a pasar, no te preocupes, cuando estamos aquí, estamos muy bien cuidados y cuando salgo lo hago como me dijiste, con la escolta, él bebe ya sea que se quede con la tía o conmigo.

Albert, solo suspiro, _si lo sé, pero me da muchísimo temor.

-Bueno amor, no pensemos en eso, quieres, mejor dime como te va en el trabajo.

-Mejor sabes, ya todo está mejorando, de hecho, desde que regrese las cosas se tornaron mejor, aparte de que Jeans, ya se está haciendo cargo de que las importaciones de los granos, eso me ha ayudado muchísimo.

-Supongo, que va llegar la próxima semana.

-Supones bien, él y Samantha llegaran a la villa de Jeans, le dije que podía llegar aquí, pero no quiso, me dijo que sus hijas son un torbellino y que preferiría mejor llegar a su villa.

-Hay sus niñas, son hermosas, me hubiera encantado que llegaran aquí, hay suficiente espacio para ellos.

-Si amor, pero no aceptaron, se sentirán mas cómodos en su villa.

-Ya casi, tenemos todo para el bautismo, ya solo nos queda esperar el día, las invitaciones fueron enviadas desde hace un par de semanas, bendita tía, de verdad que todo lo tiene muy bien planeado.

-Que te digo, ella a eso se dedica, sabes muy bien que es experta en estos menesteres, a lo que me recuerda que usted y yo tenemos algo muy importante que tratar.

-Así, que es…

-Albert, acerco su rostro dándole un beso, que crees que sea, mmm haber adivina.

-No, señor estoy muy agotada, arreglando lo de la fiesta, así que no, esta noche dormiremos como hermanos, escuchaste.

Albert, solo se levantó puso al bebe en la cuna y se abalanzó sobre de ella, como hermanos dijiste.

Candy, trago seco, si, como hermanos.

-mmm, creo que eso, no podre soportarlo, jamás me pidas que duerma contigo como hermanos, no me digas eso, mirándola a los ojos y besándola en el lóbulo de la oreja, comenzando a besar su cuello, abordando sus labios con muchísima pasión, casi sin dejar de respirar, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella, para abrasarla, pasando a dejar un rastro de besos de su cuello, al escote de su vestido donde se observaban muy generosos senos.

Cuando de repente, unos toquidos se escucharon en la puerta.

-Quien…

-Señor, la cena está servida, la señora Elroy, ya está en el comedor.

-Sí, ya vamos.

-Candy, le daba muchísima risa, que habían sido interrumpidos, _Jajjajaajajajaj, ni modo, debiste decirle a la tía que no íbamos a bajar.

-Olvide ese detalle, pero de regreso, prepárate porque no te voy a dejar dormir, anda vamos con la tía.

Así, los días prosiguieron hasta el día del bautismo, que se celebró por todo lo alto, la fiesta más mencionada por todos los periódicos.

Anthony, llevaba un ropón que se había usado de generación en generación por todos los patriarcas de los Andlay, muy bien cuidado de hace muchos años, cada generación solo se sustituía algo nuevo para conservarlo, pero casi se conservaba intacto el bordado, solo era para la ceremonia, después se le cambiaba por su ropa para la fiesta y era guardado celosamente para el próximo bautismo de algún miembro de la familia.

La fiesta, fue programada en el mejor salón de Chicago, los padrinos de Anthony, fueron Samanta y Jeans Mackenzy, que aceptaron de inmediato, aunque Archie y Anny, estaban un poco sentidos, pero era de esperarse, ya que Jeans, no solo era amigo del matrimonio sino aparte de eso, hermano de Albert, sabía que el próximo bebe que tuvieran ellos serían nombrados con tan alto nombramiento ya que se tomaban muy enserio de ser padrinos de los niños.

En la fiesta, estuvieron todas las señoras, que años atrás solo se regocijaban de las desgracias ajenas, ahora estaban ahí como siempre comentando los últimos chismes de la época, anunciando que había llegado una nueva cortesana del momento, cosa que les molestaba.

La señora Smith, fue la primera en hablar _Querida, ¿cómo estás? veo que regresaste y muy sana, pensamos que no lo lograrías.

-Sí, lo sé, pero ya estoy muy bien, mi bebe y mi familia están muy bien.

-Sí, eso vemos estas preciosa y que te digo, tu bebe todo un caballerito muy guapo, muy parecido a su padre.

La tía Elroy, que estaba muy cerca comento_ por supuesto que se parece a mi sobrino, a quien más debería parecerse, digo ya sé que los hijos de tu hija, como se llama Sofía, sus hijos nacieron morenos, muy raro no creen, si su esposo es blanco como la leche.

La señora Smith, se puso roja de la pana, pero era cierto, nadie sabía la razón de que dichos niños nacieran, un poco diferentes a los genes del padre, echando abajo cualquier mala insinuación hacia él, bebe Andlay.

-Por cierto, querida, ya encontraron a tu hija, dirigiéndose a la señora Potter, digo porque se dijo mucho que se había escapado con el capataz, de tu hacienda que está en México.

-No sé, de que me hablas, yo no tengo ninguna hija.

-Hay entonces me equivoque, perdón, no sabía que la habías repudiado, así una a una la fue poniendo en su lugar, se la debían por ser tan chismosas y haber atentado en contra del matrimonio de su sobrino, ya que en su ausencia vieron la oportunidad de atacar a su familia, sin ningún reparo.

Cosa que no le iba a dejar pasar, solo tomando a su sobrina del brazo, _Vamos hija, debes tomarle las fotos al niño, para los periódicos, dejando a más de una señora callada e incómoda por sus comentarios, pero solo así aprenderían a no meterse con nadie de la familia Andlay, ni mucho menos tratar de poner en entredicho el nacimiento del hijo de su sobrino.

-Malditas urracas, que se pensaron que ya porque lo hicieron una vez, lo volverían hacer, se equivocan, mientras yo viva, jamás se atreverán a querer meterse con ustedes, de eso yo me encargo.

-Ya tía, no haga corajes sus comentarios no me hacen daño, digo creo que el tiempo ya paso, me he acostumbrado a este tipo de fiestas plagadas de chismes sin sentido, con gente que solo quiere hacer daño con su lengua, no se preocupe que con la comunicación que tengo con Albert, nunca más volveremos a tener malos entendidos.

Albert, se acercó a Candy, para tomarse las fotos para los periódicos y para los recuerdos, justo con la familia, los padrinos que estaban más que contentos de ser parte de tan gran alegría, terminando con una fiesta espectacular.

Al siguiente día, el evento fue sonado en todos los periódicos Ernesto, en el comedor desayunando, solo veía el periódico y lo abollaba para dejarlo en el suelo, maldita sea, todo lo que haga solo no surte efecto, mirando con rabia a Eliza.

-De que sirvió casarme contigo, sino pude integrarme a la sociedad como quería, ni siquiera fuimos invitados a este evento, quienes se creen para despreciarme.

-Eliza, tomando su desayuno, lo miro con orgullo, los Andlay, por si no lo sabias, a la familia que yo pertenecía antes de casarme contigo y de la cual me duele haber dejado.

Ernesto, la miro, con desdén vaya mi esposita hablo, ya era hora, que dejaras de llorar, por cierto, querida, es hora que vayamos a ver esa propiedad que tu padre me dio en dote, la que está en Lakewood.

-No llevaremos a nadie, solo un par de sirvientas, quiero ver como esta esa propiedad y sobre todo qué valor tiene, además se supone que tú y yo aún estamos de luna de miel.

-Jajajajajaj, se empezó a carcajear Eliza, solo tú te crees eso, que estemos de luna de miel.

Ernesto, le dio coraje, se paró y tomo el rostro de Eliza, la miro con rabia, le dio un beso que termino mordiéndole un labio, no sabes cómo voy a disfrutar teniéndote a mi servicio.

Eliza, solo volteo la cara después de eso, limpiándose la sangre que fluyo de la mordida, en su labio, solo susurro te odio, no sabes cuánto.

En el matrimonio Andlay, después de la fiesta decidieron que tomarían de nuevo el camino de regreso a Lakewood, ya que aún la mansión no había sido totalmente remodelada, hacía falta así que decidieron regresar un par de meses en lo que terminaban, lo que no sabían era que el peligro los acechaba.

En Lakewood, regresaba Candy, con su bebe en brazos, junto con Albert, su tía se había quedado en Chicago, ya que quería dejar las especificaciones de las remodelaciones y apurar a los trabajadores, ya que lo que menos quería es que sus sobrinos siguieran separados, así que, si quieres hacer las cosas, debes estar ahí para que fluyeran los trabajos.

Ernesto y Eliza, igual llegaban a su villa, la cual necesitaba reparaciones y sobre todo un arsenal de sirvientes para limpiar todo, ya que habían sido años sin que vivieran ahí, solo llegaron con dos sirvientas y una cocinera, Ernesto no quería que supieran que estuvieran ahí, así podría acercarse sin ser vistos.

-Eliza, cuando llego recordó todo lo que había vivido en esa casa, cuando era solo una niña y pre adolescente, cuando estaban sus padres, cuando llego Candy, a su hogar, lo mala que había sido con ella, recordó a Anthony, cuando iba de paseo con ella, sus rosas.

Solo comenzó a derramar lágrimas, pensando si Anthony, no hubiese muerto tal vez la hubieran casado con él y no estuviera sufriendo todo lo que le toco vivir, en los últimos meses, pero sabía muy bien, que tal vez eso tampoco hubiese sucedido, ya que Candy, era su favorita, pero lo que si sabía es que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Comenzó a hurgar, quitando las sabanas polvosas de la sala, ayudando a la sirvienta, se sentía en casa, como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía, pensaba si hubiera actuado diferente con aquella niña, talvez ella también hubiera tenido un futuro diferente, pero solo era una niña, que era influenciada por su madre y por la sociedad imponiéndose en contra de los menos desfavorecidos.

Pero ahora ella, era la que estaba pagando todas esas atrocidades que antes cometieron, siendo niños en contra de aquella niña, que solo pedía ser parte de su familia, pensaba que el karma existe, pero si solo hubiera sido buena, si tan solo se hubiera convertido su amiga, si tan solo la hubiera defendido de los demás, tal vez ahora no estuviera sufriendo.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por Ernesto, _Sube a limpiar la recamara, piensas que solo nos vamos a quedar aquí en la sala, por cierto, mande a traer un par de caballos, sé que te gusta montar así que no tardan en llegar, tú te encargaras de ellos, son de raza pura, así que debes ser cuidadosa con ellos, si algo les pasa, tu serás la que pagaras las consecuencias.

Eliza, no hizo más que subir a la recamara que era de sus padres, sabiendo que ahora esa sería su recamara y la de su esposo, aunque le disgustaba de sobremanera, pero que hacía, si las cosas así eran, tendría que soportarlo y aprender a vivir con él, aunque fuera su desdicha.

Los días pasaron y una mañana Eliza, estaba cepillando los caballos, le puso la silla a uno y decidió ir por los alrededores, tenía ganas de salir a pasear, tenía mucho que no recorría la propiedad, tenían ya una semana de estar ahí y solo se habían dedicado a limpiar Ernesto, no estaba había regresado a Chicago, eso la tenia de muy buen humor, así que sin más salió en el caballo, acercándose mucho a la propiedad de los Andlay.

Ese día, Albert, estaba en Lakewood, decidió ir de picnic su familia, preparo todo desde temprano, poniendo una sesta con el almuerzo y cosas de Anthony atrás, en otro caballo iría Candy, el cargaría a su hijo en su caballo, dirigiéndose hacia la cascada, en donde buscaron un árbol para no asolearse, poniendo una manta para sentar a Anthony.

Jugando con Anthony, en la hierba, estuvieron un buen rato hasta que se cansó y se durmió, lo acomodaron en las mantas para que estuviera cómodo, quedando Albert y Candy, ahí sentados, platicando.

Albert, se acercó a Candy, para besarla…

-Que haces…

-Solo besando a mi esposa.

-No, Albert, nos pueden ver.

-Jajajajjaj, nadie nos va a ver, les dije a los guardias, que no vinieran a esta parte de la propiedad, ya que quería privacidad, acercándose en que estábamos.

-Albert, el niño está con nosotros.

-No, lo pongas de pretexto, ya que está profundamente dormido, así que ven acá, arrinconándola en la hierba, comenzando a besarla con desesperación, _Ándale amor, antes de que despierte.

-Albert, no, ya te dije que no, pero era silenciada con otro beso y otro, otro bajando la defensiva que se había impuesto, pero que no le funciono ya que Albert, comenzó a desabrochar aquel vestido que específicamente le pido, que no usara su traje de equitación, sino un vestido para montar, cosa que, a Candy, se le hizo raro, pero no se lo tomo a mal.

Sus manos viajaban en las piernas de Candy, ya que el vestido se lopermitia, _no sabes cómo me he tenido que aguantar para hacer esto, comenzando a depositar besos por el cuello, Candy, comenzó a jadear aceptando las caricias de su esposo, el cual le susurraba al oído, que la amaba y que la deseaba.

Ellos, estaban en su encuentro pasional, cuando a unos metros de ahí, entre los arbustos una mujer se iba acercando, al escuchar que alguien estaba cerca, se le hizo raro, se bajó del caballo, lo amarro y decidió ir despacio, para saber de quienes se trataban, solo se quedó en shock viendo aquella escena, en donde Albert, estaba con Candy, en esa forma disfrutando de un encuentro muy pasional.

Albert, ponía a Candy encima de él, quedando debajo en la hierba, solo bajo sus pantalones un poco, Candy, cubriendo con su vestido las partes íntimas de ella y su esposo, por si Anthony despertaba, que era lo que acaso les preocupaba, la llenaba de besos y fueron profundizando más y más el encuentro.

Eliza, decidió quedarse, ella pensaba que él, la obligaría hacer cosas que no quería, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que ellos disfrutaban de un encuentro lejos de ser violento, era muy pasional y sobretodo que Albert, la besaba, aunque era un poco desesperado, el caso que lo hacía con ternura, con cuidado de no lastimar a Candy.

Solo observo, unos minutos, pero le basto para darse cuenta que su vida marital estaba muy lejos de tener aquello, que ellos tenían, solo lloro por eso, por ver esa escena que ella, sabia jamás su esposo le daría, pero porque las cosas eran así, ella que se esforzó tanto por educarse, ser una dama, para que, si, termino con un despiadado y corriente esposo.

Solo regreso por su caballo y decidió irse de nuevo a su villa, sin hacer ningún ruido, se subió al baño y decidió darse una ducha, en la cual sus manos viajaron imaginándose ser ella, la que tenía aquel encuentro y que su esposo, la trataba de la misma forma en que Albert, trataba a Candy, pero no era así, solo se concentró para sentir, suspirar y desear que las cosas cambiaran, que su vida cambiara, pidiéndolo como deseo y quizás sus ruegos serian escuchados.

La pareja de Rubios, termino su encuentro, con un clímax que tuvieron que ahogar ya que su hijo podría despertar, así que solo se arreglaron, para regresar y continuar más cómodos en su recamara, dejando a su hijo con la niñera, para no tener que preocuparse de él.

Los días, transcurrieron y Ernesto, aun no podía acercarse a Candy, cada vez que trataba de traspasar la propiedad veía que los guardias ahí estaban, pero eso no lo detendría.

Una tarde se emborracho y decidió tomar a Eliza, como siempre, con violencia, solo subió a la recamara a desahogar todas sus frustraciones, así, que, obligando a Eliza, a desnudarse, esta…

-No, ya no me vas a tocar de esa manera, te dije que me sueltes.

-Tú, vas hacer lo que yo diga, eres mi mujer y te debes a mí.

-No, ya te dije que así, no, forcejándose con él, atinado a tomar una lámpara del buro y darle en la cabeza, el cual cayó al suelo.

Eliza, solo salió despavorida de la casa, corriendo, sabía que, si se quedaba después de eso, Ernesto, era capaz de matarla, así que corrió sin voltear, sin fijarse a donde ir, solo corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la villa de los Andlay, pero los guardias la detectaron…

-Quien anda ahí…

Eliza, solo dijo, llévenme con mi familia por favor y se le oscureció todo, el guardia la llevo adentro de la casa, donde estaba Albert y Candy, en el comedor cenando.

Cuando escucharon que el guardia, entro con una mujer en brazos, señor la señorita estaba deambulando por la propiedad.

Candy, solo atino a mencionar_ Eliza.

-Rápido súbanla a una recamara para atenderla, amor por favor ayúdame.

-Sí, pidiendo una bandeja con agua para limpiarla y las sales ya que estaba inconsciente.

Cuando Eliza, despertó solo se acurruco y les dijo _ No dejes que me lleve de nuevo, por favor ayúdenme.

-No te preocupes, te vamos ayudar, no regresaras con ese monstruo, tranquilízate.

Eliza, lloraba desconsolada, pero ahora estaba segura, si segura con su familia, aunque ya no pertenecía al patriarcado, sabía que su tía haría hasta lo imposible por disolver ese matrimonio.

Ernesto, despertaba aturdido por el golpe buscando a su mujer, la cual ya no estaba en la casa, si no al resguardo de su familia, pero ya se las pagaría.

Al siguiente día, le pidió a Marcos que la buscara, que no le fue difícil saber dónde estaba, sabía que no iría lejos, así que solo atino a mandar a llamar a su madre, para que fuera por ella, sabía que, a él, no lo dejarían entrar por obvias razones, así que la única carta que tenía era Sara Liganz.

Eliza, despertaba en una reconfortarle cama, Albert, estaba en su despacho, esperando a que su tía regresara, la mando a llamar para resolver un problema de una importancia de urgencia.

Candy, entro a la habitación de Eliza, _¿cómo te sientes? Al verla con varios moretones, no solo en la cara, sino en el cuerpo su piel se denotaban los golpes.

-Cómo puedes ver, no muy bien que digamos.

-Vamos, esos golpes desaparecerán, lo importante es que estas a salvo.

-Candy, como es que tú puedes ayudarme, cuando yo fui muy mala contigo.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo ya lo olvidé, lo importante es que ahora debes de pensar en restablecerte y sobre todo que vas hacer con tu vida.

Eliza, solo comenzó a llorar- no sé qué voy hacer ahora, mi familia me va obligar a regresar con mi esposo, por lo que dirán que es mi obligación y él, una vez que esté en sus manos me va a matar.

-Nadie te va entregar, Albert, hablara con la tía, para ver qué solución le dan a esto, tu no regresaras con ese monstruo.

-De verdad, van hacer eso por mí, no sabes cuan agradecida estoy por esto.

-Nada que agradecer, solo debes de preocuparte por sanar, tanto del cuerpo, como del alma, en un momento suben tu desayuno, solo descansa.

En la tarde llegaba la Elroy, para hablar con su sobrino y Eliza, saber la situación y como la iban abordar, el hecho era, que estaba casada con Ernesto, él podría acusarlos de secuestro, si la tenían en alguna propiedad de los Andlay.

Candy, entro al salón donde se encontraban platicando sobre el futuro de Eliza, cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-Tía y por qué no se la llevan a Londres.

-Londres, eso sería muy fácil para Ernesto, encontrarla, sería como dejarla aquí.

-No, si la lleva a mi casa donde estuve viviendo, en el pueblo está cerca de Londres, pero no tanto como para que la encuentre tan fácil o quizás nunca la encuentre, podrían viajar con otra identidad, eso es fácil, solo deben conseguir esos documentos.

-Bueno hija, tienes una gran idea, la verdad no lo había pensado, yo lo que iba hacer era llevarla a Escocia, pero sería lo mismo, la podría encontrar fácilmente y no podría retenerla conmigo, si él, llega con una orden buscando a su esposa.

Albert, estaba meditando todo, la verdad era una gran idea, la casa de Candy, aunque no era muy grande tenía todo lo que necesitaban y aparte que en ese lugar ella, podría recuperarse, después de un tiempo, decidirían donde mandarla para que pudiera continuar con su vida, lejos de Ernesto.

Solo, tenían que esperar un par de semanas para arreglar todo, solo que tenerla ahí, en la villa sería demasiado peligroso, ni en Chicago, estaría a salvo, solo quedaba un lugar donde la mandarían a la villa de Jeans.

Albert, hablaría con Jeans, para que la tuviera un par de semanas en lo que arreglaban el papeleo, esperando no incomodar.

Pero Sara ya venía en camino hacia Lakewood, llegando directo a la villa Andlay, buscando a Eliza, poniéndose de impertinente con la servidumbre…

-Déjenme pasar, que no saben quién soy, solo hazte a un lado maldita gata, gritándole a la ama de llaves.

Candy, venia bajando las escaleras, cuando escucho los gritos, _dígame señora que busca.

-Que busco, a mi hija, sé que está aquí, solo déjame que me la lleve, _Eliza, Eliza, Eliza, soy mama, deja que te vea.

Candy, se interpuso, _usted no va a pasar a ningún lado, que le pasa.

-Quítate maldita huérfana, agradecida deberías de estar de que te sacamos de ese orfanato.

-Dije que no, va a pasar.

Eliza, desde las escaleras, dijo_ Candy, déjame a solas con mi madre, esto debo arreglarlo yo, no te preocupes, que no me voy a ir con ella.

Madre, creo que has perdido tus modales, le debes una disculpa a la señora Andlay, porque, aunque no te guste lo es, así como dueña de esta casa.

-Eliza, estas demente, yo jamás hare eso.

-Bueno madre, estas en su casa, si no quieres que te saquen a patadas de aquí, deberás comportarte.

-Solo vengo hablar contigo, hija debes regresar con tu esposo.

Continuara.

Bueno, chicas un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, ya casi llegando a su final, ya solo nos faltan un par de capítulos, para el gran final, aún nos falta el saber porque Ernesto, odia tanto a los Andlay, ¿Qué tuvo que pasarle para que odiara tanto a nuestro güero chulo?

Quisiera agradecer de antemano a mis compañeras escritoras del grupo las Chicas del clan Ardlay, que en todo momento me han apoyado, escuchándome y dándome ideas para continuar este fic y sobre todo a ti que me lees y das tu opinión.

Bueno las espero en el próximo capítulo, ya saben por la XEW, Radio.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

-Madre, yo no voy a regresar con mi esposo jamás.

-Hija, podemos hablar en privado, mirando con desdén a Candy.

Candy, solo acento con la cabeza, _estaré en la cocina pidiendo el almuerzo, por si se te ofrece algo Eliza.

-Eliza, bajo hasta la estancia buscando la sala. _Madre de verdad no te compadeces de mí, digo mírame, mira los golpes que tengo, que acaso no te da tantita pena por mí.

-Bueno Eliza, eso tú te lo has buscado, si fueras más condescendiente con tu marido él, no hubiera tenido que llegar a los golpes, tú también debes poner de tu parte en el matrimonio.

-Es inaudito, lo que me estás diciendo en verdad, soy tu hija y tu solo te preocupas porque según tu yo no me estoy comportando, que esperas que me maten.

-Ernesto, me dijo que tu no quieres ser buena con él, que es la razón por la que se puso violento, pero que no volverá a pasar, que regreses que te estará esperando con los brazos abiertos.

-Lo siento madre, pero no pienso, ni quiero regresar con él, así que puedes regresar por donde viniste porque no voy a irme de aquí.

-Crees que te van apoyar, crees que los Andlay se harán cargo de ti, piensa Eliza, tu deber es para con tu esposo, sabes lo que pasaría si no regresas con él, estaríamos a su merced, estamos prácticamente en la ruina.

-Sabes madre, si el no fuera tan vulgar y violento lo pensaría, pero desde que estoy con el no hace más que maltratarme, me violo en mi noche de bodas y lo siguió haciendo desde que nos casamos, solo quiere vengarse de esta familia y se desahoga conmigo, no madre esto es un infierno, no pienso regresar con él.

Entonces atente a las consecuencias, realmente intente parar todo esto, pero si así lo quieres, está bien, Sara solo se abalanzo hacia Eliza y la tomo del brazo.

-No, madre que haces, suéltame.

-Vendrás conmigo, aunque no quieras.

Los gritos se escucharon hasta la cocina, así que Candy, salió corriendo para saber que pasaba, ya que tanto su esposo como su tía, habían salido.

-Que pasa Eliza.

-No madre, suéltame…

Candy, se interpuso en el camino, _dijo que no se va, ya suéltela, empujando a Sara.

Sara, con una rabieta endemoniada, solo le dijo_ hazte a un lado huérfana maldita, tú no te metas.

Pero Candy, esta vez no se iba a dejar, solo agarro el atizador de la chimenea y la levanto. Dije que la sueltes o te doy con esto, usted decide.

\- Vaya la gata se armó de valor.

-Sabe, muchas veces me aguante en no contestarle, usted siempre se ensaño conmigo porque yo era una niña, después por querer ser una dama nunca lo hice, pero ya no, usted decide salir de esta casa por la buena o por la mala, así que dígame cuál de las dos prefiere.

A Sara, no le quedo de otra que, con todo su orgullo, salir de esa casa sin su hija, como pretendía en un principio, sabía que si no pudo llevársela en ese momento ya no tendría más oportunidad. Solo las miro a las dos y dijo_ Eliza, sabes que te debes a tu esposo y el vendrá por ti, aunque no quieras.

Eliza, se contuvo ante aquella amenaza, en verdad que estaba muy alterada, una vez que su madre se fue solo comenzó a llorar sin parar.

Candy, se acercó a ella para consolarla, _ya tranquila que no vamos a dejar que te pase nada.

Ya más tranquila Eliza, es que no sé porque mi madre no le importa nada más que las apariencias, solo piensa en el que dirán, pero en lo que yo estoy pasando, en mi sufrimiento, en eso no piensa, me duele muchísimo que sea así.

-Vamos cálmate, pediré un té, para las dos, creo que lo necesitamos tu madre es muy imponente, no sé, de donde saque fuerzas para encararla.

-Eliza, sonrió, creo que ni ella misma pensó que tu serias muy valiente de enfrentarla, gracias Candy, no merezco que seas así conmigo.

-Ya te dije que yo ya olvide todo, en verdad hay mejores cosas en que ocuparnos, por ejemplo, platicarte lo que han decidido.

-Decidido.

-Sí, mi tía y Albert, mira en Londres hay un pueblito muy pintoresco y agradable creo que te gustara, también hay unos vecinos que no creo que vayas a tener problemas con ellos, espero no te incomode, que decidan por ti, ya que Ernesto, por lo que se, es muy peligroso.

-Sí, lo sé, no, no me molesta al contrario sé que lo que hagan es para bien mío.

-Sí, bueno es cerca de Londres, si logran encontrar a alguien que te haga unos papeles falsos, bueno podrás llevar una vida normal.

Eliza, estaba en la ventana, viendo el crepitar de las hojas a causa de la lluvia que estaba cayendo, hacia un poco de frió, por el viento, pero sus pensamientos se fueron muy lejos de ahí, pero no tanto para preguntar _Candy, ¿qué se siente que te amen?.

-Perdón, no entiendo tu pregunta.

-Los vi sabes, ese día cerca de la cascada.

-Tu, tu, nos vistes, Candy, con una cara de vergüenza.

-Sí, pero no me quede mucho, solo lo suficiente para ver cómo te amaban con dulzura y pasión, por eso te vuelvo a preguntar ¿qué se siente que te amen?

Candy, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, aun así, le contesto_ no te voy a mentir, pero es maravilloso, es lo más hermoso que puede haber en la vida, que tu pareja te amé, sé que tú no has podido tener eso, pero sé que tú vas a reconstruir tu vida y encontraras a la persona que te amara, como mi Albert, me ama a mí.

Eliza, yo no supe lo que era que te amen así, supongo que es un castigo por ser tan mala, cuando me casé con Ernesto, me dije serás feliz, como no serlo, digo no es muy mayor y además es rico, me llenaba de regalos, ocultando sus más negras intenciones, solo no quise ver, cosas que no estaban bien.

Como supo el dónde estábamos, como él podría llegar a mí, si no sabía de nosotros, estuvimos muy lejos por mucho tiempo, además yo nunca lo conocí, como para no darme cuenta que como fue que se enamoró de mí, por mi estatus, si estábamos casi en la ruina, si no fuera por la ayuda económica de la familia Andlay, fuéramos solo unos granjeros.

Eliza, comenzó a llorar, sabes que me violo en mi noche de bodas, ni siquiera tuvo consideración, que yo era doncella, solo fue y me moto como si fuera un animal, después me golpeo, así fue durante semanas, nunca fue amable, ni dulce, sino al contrario toda la furia que tenía en contra los Andlay los desfogo en mí.

-Lo lamento mucho Eliza, en verdad, él es un hombre muy malo, sabes yo perdí un bebe, por su causa, Albert y yo peleamos ya que Ernesto, le hizo creer que él y yo teníamos algo, me subí al caballo, este me tumbo, no sabía que estaba embarazada, pero hizo todo para que tanto mi Albert, como yo no estuviéramos bien, de hecho, con quien se ha ensañado muchísimo fue con Albert.

-Pero después de esto, debes salir adelante, deberás olvidar y reanudar una nueva vida, lejos de todo lo malo que te ha pasado, deberás sanar tu corazón, te voy a mandar con una amiga, que vive en Londres, sé que ella te va ayudar a sanar esa alma, ya verás que volverás a sonreír.

Eliza, solo suspiro, _no sé qué me deparar el destino, pero estoy decidida a comenzar de nuevo.

Albert y la tía, regresaban después de un día, ya con los papeles listos y con la aceptación de Jeans, para que Eliza, se quedara con ellos hasta que partieran a Inglaterra, solo quedaba trasladarla, pero sabían que Ernesto, la tenía vigilado, así que tenían que ser muy hábiles para hacerlo.

En la mañana siguiente Candy, recibía una visita inusual.

-Señora, que gusto verla.

-Cecil, mírate que radiante y bonita estas, pero que haces aquí.

-Bueno, Frederick, salió con el señor Jeans, así que me dejo que viniera a verla, espero que no le moleste.

-Claro que no, me da muchísimo gusto, pero dime Candy, ya no eres parte de la servidumbre.

-¡Oh no!, eso nunca, no puedo, así que lo siento mucho, para mí siempre será la señora.

-Cecil, pero tú eres más que mi doncella y lo sabes, pero bueno está bien, dime como te va en el matrimonio, Frederick, es cariñoso.

Cecil, se ponía de colores, que no podía ni contestar.

-Como, Frederick te ha cambiado, nunca pensé que te quedarías callada.

-No, no es eso, es que de solo recordarlo me pongo muy roja, jijijiiij.

-Vaya ya pensaba en preocuparme, pero dime, te trata bien.

-Sí, es muy, muy, muy cariñoso demasiado diría yo y también nos encerramos en el cuarto por días.

-Cecil, hasta ahí está bien, no necesito saber más.

-Usted pregunto, hay, pero lo quiero tanto, solo que igual que ustedes me dan celos hasta de que lo miren y es que es tan guapo, que las señoritas cuando lo ven, solo no le quitan la mirada, eso hace que yo, yo…

-Vamos Cecil, no llores, él es tu esposo ahora, si él hubiera querido una señorita de esas, la hubiera tenido, pero te eligió a ti, no sabes lo contento que se puso cuando le dije que, si querías ser cortejada por él, además ya te dije eres muy bonita no debes sentirte menos.

Te vas a aquedar conmigo.

-¡Oh no!, me iré en la tarde, no quiere que me quede lejos de casa.

-Huyyyy eso si es amor.

En eso entro Eliza a la sala.

Candy, hizo las presentaciones Eliza, ella es Cecil, una gran amiga, Cecil, ella es la sobrina de mi esposo.

-Hola contesto Cecil.

Al igual que Eliza, en eso a Candy, se le vino una gran idea, Cecil, me podrías prestar tu ropa y tu sombrero, a qué hora dijiste que venía el carruaje por ti.

-Por la tarde señora, como a las cinco.

-Bien, préstame tu ropa y tu Eliza te la pondrás, viajaras como si fueras Cecil.

Albert, venia entrando a la sala, cuando vio a las mujeres ahí platicando, _hola Cecil, no esperábamos tu visita, debo confesar que te extrañamos.

-Sí, lo se señor, pero dijera la señora ahora me debo a mi marido.

-Quien lo iba a decir, tu tan obediente.

-Bueno señor, tenía que cambiar y dejar de ser tan descocada.

-Bien por ti.

Amor, tengo una gran idea, mira ahora que llego Cecil, su carruaje vendrá a las cinco y podría ponerse su ropa e irse como si fuera Cecil, después tu puedes llevar a Cecil en el coche, más tarde.

-Bueno no lo había pensado, ya veo que eres una experta escabulléndose.

-No me enorgullece, pero lo hice por varios años, así que si créeme que funcionara.

Así, lo hicieron Eliza, se puso la ropa de Cecil cubriendo su cabello con un sombrero, así que pasaron desapercibidos a los ojos vigilante de la gente de Ernesto.

En el carro iban Albert y la tía Elroy, para llegar a la villa de Jean, todos por separado para que no supieran quien era quien.

-Pero la realidad era otra, Ernesto no le preocupaba buscarla, después haría eso, cuando la necesitara, lo que sí, era que quería su pequeña venganza y la quería ya, en cuanto le informaron que Candy, se quedara sola en la Villa.

Cecil, fue llevada a su casa, unas horas después, en la noche para que no se dieran cuenta a quien llevaban.

En la villa de Jean, se quedarían la tía con Eliza, hasta poder partir, pero unos ojos vigilantes supieron de inmediato que Candy, se había quedado sola con su hijo en la villa, aunque estaban con los hombres que Albert, la estaban vigilando, Ernesto junto con sus hombres llegaron y los sometieron.

Entrando a la Villa, sometiendo a las empleadas, Candy, escucho mucho ruido se asomó para ver y solo tranco el cuarto por dentro, en lo que pensaba que hacer, solo se abrió la ventana, donde puso en una cesta a Anthony, para bajarlo por la ventana con sumo cuidado, en lo que ella, bajaba después, en cuanto ella también hacia lo mismo, solo rogaba para que Anthony, no despertara y comenzara a llorar.

Candy, en cuanto bajo tomo la cesta y salió corriendo hacia el bosque, pero fue interceptada por uno de los hombres de Ernesto, regresándola a la villa.

-Pero mira nada más, la princesa está aquí, regreso, sabes siempre quise tenerte así, conmigo a solas, vamos llévense eso, a la cocina y déjenme con ella.

Candy, estaba muy asustada, aun así, pregunto_ qué quiere de nosotros.

-No, no, no tu calladita te ves muy bonita, sabes siempre soñé con hacerte el amor, no sabes cómo te deseo, acariciando su rostro.

Candy, de inmediato le quito la mano de su cara. -No me toque…

Ernesto, solo la tomo de la cara y apretó su rostro sin más y acerco su boca a la de Candy, para besarla.

Candy, se resistió al beso lo más que pudo, pero Ernesto la obligo abrir la boca, en cuanto sintió su lengua, Candy, mordió su labio, Ernesto al sentir esto le propino una cachetada a Candy, tú vas hacer mía, aunque no quieras.

Albert, ya iba de regreso, sentía un nudo en el estómago, Jeans lo invito a cenar, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía regresar de inmediato.

-Vamos hermano quédate a cenar con nosotros, tenemos mucho que platicar.

-No, deje sola a Candy, mejor regreso, solo traje a mi tía, para que acompañe a mi sobrina.

-Sabes que estarán en buenas manos.

-Sí, lo sé por eso te las confió, despidiéndose de Eliza y su tía, regresando a su villa.

Albert, iba de regreso en su auto, cuando una llanta se ponchó, se bajó para ver qué pasaba, solo se orilló, al ver la llanta destruida, decidió caminar por el bosque, lo conocía muy bien, así que no se perdería, solo decidió entrar, sabía que sus hombres podrían confundirlo, así que se fue adentrando con sumo cuidado, observando que algo no estaba bien, ninguno de sus hombres estaba vigilando, así que se acercó lo más rápido que pudo.

Tomo un pedazo de madera ya que no llevaba nada para poder defenderse, entre sigiloso, solo podía ver por la luna que estaba resplandeciente, cuando llego, hasta la villa, vio que uno de los hombres de Ernesto, estaba cuidando la entrada y un grito desgarrador desde dentro de la casa, lo altero, inmediatamente noto de quien se trataba ¡Candy!

Se acercó con sumo cuidado que no lo vieran, con el pedazo de madera con toda su fuerza le dio a uno de ellos en la cabeza, desmayándolo de inmediato, entrando por la cocina, ahí vio a otro de los hombres amagando a una de las sirvientas de la casa, los otros sirvientes los habían amarrado en el cobertizo, como no se percataron de su presencia, le dio igual un golpe en la cabeza.

En cuanto cayo, la sirvienta se puso a llorar, Albert, con una seña le dijo que no hiciera ruido, que buscara algún arma para que se pudiera defender, cuando entro a la casa, subió por las escaleras.

Candy, se luchaba con Ernesto, este trataba de arrancarle la ropa, pero en el forcejeo, Ernesto la tomo de la cintura.

-Te digo que te estés quieta, nadie vendrá ayudarte, si no lo haces voy a ir por tu hijo, en este instante y lo arrojare por la ventana, así que entrégate a mí por las buenas, Candy, le metió un codazo y con uno de los candelabros, lo puso en su mano, como arma para defenderse.

-No, me vas a tocar, me escuchaste, primero tendrás que matarme antes de que puedas tocar a mi hijo.

-Vaya, así que eres muy apasionada, si, así como me gustan, anda ven acá, me va gustar mucho domarte, limpiándose la sangre de la boca, Candy, cada que Ernesto se acercaba lo amagaba con el candelabro, no te vas acercar a mi maldito.

Te digo que vengas, lanzándose a ella, Candy, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para quitárselo de encima, lo rasguñaba, le pegaba, pero Ernesto estaba como poseído nada lo podía detener, simplemente era inútil.

Albert, llego hasta la recamara donde Candy, estaba siendo atacada, Ernesto para calmarla le dio una cachetada_ te digo que te quedes quieta, serás mía escuchaste, así tenga que amarrarte. Cuando vio que su mujer, estaba siendo golpeada por Ernesto este se le fue encima.

-Déjala, desgraciado, dándole un puñetazo, quitándoselo de encima de Candy, Ernesto al igual se lo regreso, Candy, solo se levantó de la cama para buscar con que ayudar a Albert, pero uno de los hombres de Ernesto escucho mucho ruido en la habitación, llegando a ver que su patrón se daba de golpes con Albert, arrojándose encima de Albert, ayudando Ernesto.

Candy, igual tomo el pedazo de Tronco que traía Albert y le dio de golpes al otro hombre, Ernesto al seguir la lucha con Albert, sacó su arma, lo amago con ella, se van a quedar quietos o les disparo.

Albert, le pregunto en galaico a Candy "estas bien, te hizo daño" "mi hijo está bien"

-Si estoy bien, el niño está bien.

-Ernesto, se levantó, vamos, no les entiendo nada, así que será mejor que no intenten nada, porque lo pagaran, Marcos, trae la cesta daremos un paseo por el bosque.

Marcos traía la cesta, _aquí esta, señor.

-No lo toques, si algo te he hecho, conmigo desquítate, no con mi hijo.

-Así que lo amas, nunca imagine tener en mis manos tu más preciado tesoro, metiendo las manos en la cesta, queeee, pero donde está, donde lo pusiste.

-Jamás lo sabrás, contesto Candy, -sonriendo.

-Bien, si así quieres las cosas, así será, vamos a buscar al chiquillo, que será fácil encontrarlo, no tardará en llorar.

Candy, estaba muy asustada, solo rezaba porque Anthony, no despertara.

-Vamos, llevando a Albert, amagado con el arma.

Albert, comenzó hablar en gaélico_ Candy, el niño donde está.

-Candy, le contestaba igual en gaélico_ está oculto en el cuarto de…

-Silencio, no sé, que tanto cuchichea, pero más vale que hablen en mi idioma y dejen de hablar en clave, que no les va a servir de nada, así saliendo hacia el bosque, la sirvienta que estaba en la cocina, ayudo a los demás empleados que estaban en el cobertizo, tomando palas, azadones, palos y cualquier cosa que sirviera como arma para ayudar a sus patrones.

Entre todos sometieron a los hombres de Ernesto, comenzando a buscarlos por el bosque, Albert, solo miro a Candy, le dijo_ En cuanto le dé un golpe tu corres a pedir ayuda, en gaélico.

Ernesto en cuanto escucho, le dio un golpe a Albert. _te dije que te callaras.

En eso, Albert, solo le dio un empujón tirándolo al suelo, corre Candy, corre protege a nuestro hijo, todo en gaélico.

Candy, comenzó a correr por el bosque sin parar, hasta vio, que alguien se acercaba, eran los empleados, buscándolos, en cuanto los vio Candy, se tranquilizó aquí ayúdenos por favor.

-Señora, el patrón donde está.

-Más halla d entro del bosque hay que ayudarlo, Ernesto esta armado.

Albert, estaba a los golpes con Ernesto, no se daban tregua, era golpe tras golpe, cuando llegaron los empleados ayudarlo, Ernesto al escuchar la algarabía, que venían con antorchas solo lo apunto con su arma, Albert solo se quedó quieto.

-Pero al ver a Candy, este le dejo de apuntar a Albert y le apunto a Candy, al grado de disparar, Albert al ver esta acción lo empujo, dando el disparo al aire, pero aun con el arma entre su mano, en el forcejeo entre Albert y Ernesto, se salió un disparo, el cual en cámara lenta solo callo de rodillas, ¡Albert!

Candy, al ver esta acción corrió a detenerlo, el disparo y la sangre fluía, solo se acercó para ponerlo en su regazo.

Ernesto, fue sometido por la gente, _ suéltenme, suéltenme, se van arrepentir, voy a cavar con ustedes, con todos ustedes ya lo verán, sabrán de mí, todos, acabare con todos, lo llevaron a encerrar en una habitación, en lo que la policía venia por él.

Candy, gritaba, _ llamen a un doctor, un doctor por favor, necesito que me ayuden.

Entre los hombres llevaron a Albert, a la villa, ya adentro Candy, pidió que le llevaran agua, para limpiar la herida, Albert estaba desmayado, por el impacto.

Fueron inmediatamente por el doctor, del pueblo, que lo bueno que se encontraba en su consultorio en ese momento, también le llamaron a la señora Elroy, la cual junto con Jeans, llego a la villa, desesperada por saber cómo se encontraba.

Al entrar vio a su sobrino en la cama, como muerto, solo se puso a llorar y Candy, estaba ahí al lado de él, solo llorando.

-Hija, el niño, donde está.

-Dios santo tía, corriendo a buscarlo, el niño solo estaba ahí entre las cobijas donde lo acomodo, en ese cuarto olvidado, donde estaban todas las obras de arte, que estaban en ese lugar, donde alguna vez cuando pequeña, sentía un terror de haber entrado a ese lugar, pero sabía que era un lugar donde no buscarían.

-Mi chiquito, ven con mama, poniéndoselo en su pecho, solo poniéndose a llorar, no su Albert, no se podía morir, no la podía dejar sola, bajando hasta donde la habitación donde pusieron a Albert. Al llegar le dio el niño a una de las mucamas, porque el doctor había llegado.

-Voy a revisarlo, empezando a buscar la bala, sacando sus instrumentos y pidiendo algunas cosas, _ señora, el Sr, Andlay, recibió el impacto, solo que la bala no toco ni un órgano, pero si tengo que sacarla, hare una operación de emergencia.

El doctor, se encerró con él y su enfermera por casi dos horas.

Candy, estaba al borde de la desesperación, junto con la tía Elroy, que estaba rezando por la salud de su sobrino.

El doctor salió con cara de pocos amigos, bueno sacamos la bala, solo que, en el proceso, perdió mucha sangre, necesitaremos hacerle una trasfusión de sangre sabe ¿qué tipo de sangre tiene el Sr. Andlay?.

La tia Elroy contesto- es A doctor.

Jeans, contesto yo soy de ese tipo de sangre yo le puedo donar.

-Pase x aquí, por favor es urgente ponerle sangre.

El doctor salió después de un rato, - bien ahora solo toca esperar a que se recupere y despierte, aunque la verdad está muy delicado, no sé si lo lograra, si pasa la noche ya mañana será un mejor escenario.

Tanto Candy, como la tía, se pusieron a llorar, no eso no era posible, pensaba Candy, pero en sus pensamientos sentía que era su culpa, ya que todo lo que amaba, en cierta forma moría, se sentía morir, se sentía que la vida se le iba, si su Albert, se moría, ella no podría sobrevivir, ahora que eran tan felices.

El doctor le dio permiso para que lo cuidara, junto con la enfermera que la dejo a cargo, Candy, se sentó a su lado, ahí estaba muy pálido, con los labios casi blancos sin color, solo puso su mano acariciando sus brazos.

-Hija debes descansar, el niño te necesita, anda ve, yo me quedo con mi sobrino.

-No tía, no me quiero separar de él.

-Hija, es que, poniéndose a llorar, desconsolada, no sé, que como podre sobreponerme a esto, la verdad es que estoy desecha.

Candy, solo la tomo de la mano, igual con las lágrimas en los ojos, tía es mi culpa, yo todo lo que amo, a quien amo, siempre muere.

-No hija, eso no es verdad, la verdad que tú y yo nunca hemos hablado, de aquella tragedia, pero tampoco fue tu culpa, fue un accidente, debo confesar que me costó trabajo asimilarlo, pero no fue tu culpa, la culpa es de ese hombre que siempre le quiso destruir la vida a mi sobrino.

Pero deja de llorar, que se te va a ir la leche, anda hija ve a sacarte la leche, que es de susto para que después le puedas dar al niño, anda hija has caso, cuando a mi niño le de hambre, tengas la leche disponible, deja de llorar que eso hará que la leche se te corte, Candy, haciéndole caso a su tía.

Candy, después de un rato, comenzó a darle de comer a su hijo, aunque aguantaba las lágrimas, pero no las podía contener, su esposo se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por su hijo, por su tía, pero sobre todo por Albert.

Después de que le dio de comer a Anthony, fue al cuarto de Albert, ya era de madrugada, se sentó a su lado, comenzó hablarle.

-Amor, sabes que me dijo tu hijo, que quiere que lo enseñes a montar, que lo lleves a pescar, pasar la noche cerca de la cascada, te acuerdas donde me rescataste y que cuando sea un poco mayor, lo lleves a África, donde estuviste un tiempo, también me dijo, que espera que cuando de sus primeros pasos lo puedas ver.

Así, que William Albert Andlay, espero que despiertes, mi amor despierta por mí, por tu hijo, tienes que ser fuerte, tu sabes que sin ti yo no puedo vivir, que, sin ti, no podre sacar todo esto adelante, solo recupérate.

La enfermera que escucho todo_ Señora, aunque no lo crea el, la está escuchando eso le hará bien, el saber que están esperándolo.

En eso, Candy, toco su frente_ Enfermera Tiene fiebre, tóquelo.

-Dios acaba de comenzar la fiebre, hay que tratar de bajarla, sino eso será fatal.

Candy, solo lloraba, tratando de calmarse, no él no se podía morir, no tu no me puedes dejar, ayudando a la enfermera con las compresas frías.

La enfermera fue por el doctor, que se quedó debajo de guardia por si se le necesitaba, cuando lo checo, _solo debemos bajar la fiebre, si amanece sin fiebre ya habrá pasado la peor parte.

Haciendo un arduo trabajo, entre la enfermera, Candy y dos mucamas más, que ayudaban a traer el agua fría, para bajar la fiebre.

Albert, en su sueño, al que estaba sometido por la misma debilidad, llego hasta un rosal, donde estaba un muchacho no mayor a 14 años…

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Albert, al verlo solo le dijo hola queriendo recordar donde lo había visto, de donde lo recordaba.

-Veo que acabas de llegar, vamos daremos un paseo por el lugar, hay alguien que quiere saludarte, cuando en un claro más adelante estaba su hermana Rose Mary, bailando entre unas flores silvestres, con un vestido blanco, bailaba y cantaba.

-William, que bueno que llegas, sabes me da gusto verte, acercándose a él, viendo sus ojos con un verde profundo, que le recordaban a alguien, pero a ¿Quién?

No, sabes cuánto te extrañe, las rosas están en flor en este momento, míralas, las adoro, acercándose para tomar una, me encanta su olor y los colores, ya viste a mi hijo.

Albert, solo observaba a su hermana, estaba soñando la veía tan llena de vida, que le parecía irreal verla ahí.

-Ya viste a papa y a mama.

-No, aun no.

-Míralos.

-A lo lejos estaban tomados de las manos muy sonrientes, él le decía cosas al oído y ella sonreía, solo sonreía, muy sonrojada, sonrojada, pero a quien le recordaba ese sonrojo.

-Hijo, pero mírate que guapo estas, diciéndole su madre.

-Hijo y los negocios, que tal como va todo.

Albert, solo se quedó estático, hacía tiempo que no los veía, que solo sintió dicha al estar ahí con ellos.

-Hey William, ven aún hay más personas que quieren verte.

-Tú debes ser Anthony, verdad.

-Sí, soy yo, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, mi madre siempre me hablaba de ti.

-Cuando de repente, vio que se acercaba Vincet.

-Pero mírate William, no crees que has olvidado algo importante.

-Importante, que puede ser eso.

-No, que yo recuerde.

-William, mira dijo Anthony, las rosas, son una nueva estirpe, aun no sé cómo las llamare, tendrás algún nombre.

-He, no que yo recuerde, acaso las rosas, no se llaman así, rosas.

-¡William! dijo Vincent, dime que no olvidaste algo que te encomendé.

Albert, estaba embelesado viendo a sus seres queridos, cuando a lo lejos escucho que lo llamaban, era una mujer, una hermosa mujer.

-William, William, soy yo, Helena.

-Helena, pero tu aquí.

-Sí, dime que te quedaras, que te quedaras conmigo, sabes te extrañado mucho.

Albert, no podía apartar la vista de ella, su piel, su cabello, sus ojos, _ojos, pero porque eran miel y no verdes, si el los recordaba verdes.

-Helena, tus ojos.

-¿Que tienen mis ojos?.

-Son miel.

-Sí, siempre han sido miel.

-No, tus ojos eran verdes.

-No querido, siempre han sido de color miel, acariciando su rostro, sabes aquí podremos vivir, vivir para siempre, di que te quedaras conmigo, nana me ha acompañado desde hace algún tiempo, pero yo solo espero por ti.

Mirándolo…

-Helena, yo, yo, no.

-Di que te quedaras, podremos tener hijos, los que quisimos tener, dos, tres, quizás seis, donde podremos estar donde nadie nos señale.

-Hijos, hijos, hijos, resonaba en su cabeza…

-William, le hablaba Anthony, si dices que te quedaras podrás ayudarme en el rosedal y ponerles nombre a las rosas, solo di un nombre, necesito un nombre.

Vincet, lo intercepto, no olvidas algo, recuerda a quien debes proteger.

-Querido no les hagas caso, ven dame la mano, solo quédate conmigo, le decía Helena, seremos felices aquí, mira nadie nos molestara nuestro amor, sobrepasara las pruebas.

Albert, solo se agarraba la cabeza como cuando quieres recordar algo, no a alguien, pero a quien. Cuando escucho una risita y vio un camino hacia una colina, donde vio una pequeña niña llorando.

-Porque lloras pecosa, que acoso no sabes que eres mucho más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras, la niña solo lo miro con expectación, se reflejó en esos ojos verdes y vio su carita llena de pecas.

-Tu quien eres.

-quien crees que soy.

-pareces un astronauta, eres varón, pero usas falda y tienes una pipa con un estómago, ¿acaso eres del espacio?

-Yo del espacio.

-No, no; soy un muchacho, no es una falda es un kilt, vestimenta típica de Escocia y esto es una gaita un instrumento musical, mira se toca de esta manera.

-jajajajajj -el sonido es parecido a un montón de caracoles arrastrándose.

-jajjajaajja riendo- caracoles arrastrándose…

Albert, caracoles, pecas, es, es en eso lo llamaban de lejos, William, William, ahí estas, solo miraba a su alrededor, aquella niña había desaparecido, estaba en el departamento de Helena junto a ella y Nana atendiéndolos.

-Te dije que le daría gusto verte.

Albert, miro a Nana, señora como esta.

-Bien, ahora a lado de mi niña, soy muy feliz, _gusta un Whiskys…

-He no, debo irme.

-No te vayas, solo quédate conmigo. - Mirándolo y sonriendo.

Albert, resonaba en su cabeza, pecas, caracoles arrastrándose, del espacio, quien eres, sus ojos, esos ojos que me recuerdan a…no logro recordar, debo irme, sé que debo irme, pero a donde, Helena, trataba de retenerlo lo más que podía.

-Querido, solo decide quedarte conmigo, seremos muy felices, en ese momento se acercó para tratar de besarlo, acercándose, buscando la manera de acaparar su boca.

Albert, al ver la acción, simplemente la aparto de el de inmediato, _me necesitan, me necesitan, debo irme Candy, Candy, me necesita, dios debo irme de inmediato.

Helena, solo lo atrajo y lo abrazo_ pensé que te quedarías conmigo.

-No puedo, lo siento Helena, debo volver, Candy, me necesita y yo a ella.

-Está bien, ve con ella mi amor, solo vete, recuerda que siempre te amare…Adiós amor, siempre te amare desvaneciéndose.

En el camino, vio a su hermana con Vincet tomados de la mano, diciéndole adiós y a sus padres en el otro extremo, Anthony, solo lo acompaño hasta un camino, hasta aquí puedo llegar, de aquí deberás irte solo, dile a Candy, que siempre la voy a mar por ser Candy, que siempre será mi dulce Candy.

Cuando volteo ya ese muchacho, ya no estaba, solo una luz que le indicaba el camino y una voz que le decía…

-Albert, mi amor, no te puedes ir, despierta, solo vuelve a mí, te amo mucho mi amor y tu hijo también te ama, solo despierta, hazlo por favor.

Cada vez escuchaba más la voz, estaba cerca, muy cerca solo empezó a correr, hasta donde la voz dulce que escuchaba se hacía más fuerte.

-Regresa a mí, tú no te puedes ir, te necesitamos, solo regresa, despierta, William Albert Andlay, si no despiertas me voy a enojar mucho contigo, solo abre tus ojos, Candy, lloraba desconsolada, muy desconsolada.

-Señora, ya no hay nada que hacer, el no baja la fiebre y si no lo hace llegara lo inevitable, lo siento, lo siento mucho, si baja la fiebre, talvez y se recupere

-No, tu no me puedes dejar sola, prometiste estar conmigo, con nuestro hijo, por favor Albert, soy yo, tu Candy, por favor regresa, hundiendo su cabeza en su brazo desnudo, tomándolo de la mano, solo abre tus ojos azul cielo, quieres, solo quiero volver a verlos.

La madrugada siguió con fiebre, tratando por todos los medios de bajarla, Candy, como las mucamas.

Por la mañana, Candy estaba muy cansada se quedó dormida al pie de la cama, cuando de repente despertó y vio que Albert, seguía con los ojos cerrados se puso a llorar, ya que lo sintió frio, no, no Allbert, despierta solo mírame amor, ya es de día solo tienes que despertar, llorando desconsolada.

Cuando de repente, Albert abre los ojos, _sabes que eres mucho más linda, cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

-Candy, levanto la cara para clavar su verde mirar, en sus ojos azules que acababan de despertar. Albert, mi amor despertaste, despertaste, llenándole de besos la cara, llamando a la enfermera para que viniera el doctor.

El doctor de inmediato se acercó a revisarlo vaya Sr. Andlay, esto es un milagro casi lo perdemos.

Candy, lloraba y se abrazaba a la tía que estaba ahí, _ despertó tía, despertó.

-Amor, que hora es.

-Sr. Andlay, no hable debe descansar, por ahora, aun esta delicado y perdió muchísima sangre, así que por favor solo descanse, creo que la etapa crítica ya paso.

Candy, se acercó a él para darle un beso, en los labios, solo recupérate amor, después hablamos, si con lágrimas en los ojos.

Albert, solo levanto el brazo para limpiarle la cara, no me gusta que llores.

-No, no estoy llorando, mira, solo no hables, si, descansa.

El doctor, le daba instrucciones a la enfermera, para que siguieran cambiando las compresas hasta que bajara totalmente la fiebre y que en cuanto se restableciera, le dieran sus medicamentos, así como su comida.

La tía Elroy- hija, debes ir a descansar, la mucama que haga el trabajo, toda la noche has estado aquí, anda a descansar, Anthony te necesita y sobre todo que, te puedes enfermar, anda.

-No tía, quiero estar aquí.

-No, hija solo ve a descansar, si surge algo yo te despierto, anda ve, has caso.

Está bien, solo un rato, después vengo de nuevo.

-Mi, sobrino va a dormir un rato más, esta débil, así debe estar hasta que se recupere, ya escuchaste al doctor la parte critica ya paso.

-Candy, salía de la habitación para descansar un rato, la verdad es que estaba exhausta toda la noche fue muy movida, solo fue a ver su hijo, para darle un beso.

La policía llego por Ernesto, lo arrestaron y lo llevaron a una cárcel, donde esperaría su juicio.

Habían pasado dos días, de los sucesos, cuando una figura imponente llegaba a la cárcel, para ver a un hombre, el cual estaba en su celda fumándose un cigarro.

En cuanto llego, le acercaron una silla para que se sentara, pero un poco lejos de la reja para que pudiera hablar con él.

-Señora, eso sí, que es una sorpresa, nunca imagine que vendría a visitarme, que ahora si se va a preocupar por mí.

Elroy Andlay, tenía esa visita prevista y ya era hora de hacerla, hacerle frente para ver qué es lo que motivaba a Ernesto, su odio hacia su familia.

-Bien he venido hablar contigo de algunas cosas, este lugar es muy deprimente para estar aquí, pero tenía que hacerlo, así que es hora que pongamos las cosas en claro de una buena vez por todas.

-No esperaba menos de usted señora, ya que hacía tiempo que deseaba este momento, claro en otro escenario, pero ya que la vida no me dejo otra oportunidad, está bien hablemos…

Continuara.

Bien chicas, ya estamos a solo escasos capítulos del final, por poco y se nos muere nuestro güero chulo, pero después de esa lucha por fin sabremos por qué el odio de Ernesto.

Solo les recuerdo que se cuiden donde estén, hagan caso a las recomendaciones de las autoridades y traten de aguantar la cuarentena, Dios las cuide donde estén y les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Bueno las espero en el próximo capítulo ya saben por la XEW, Radio.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Ernesto Wilson, un hombre con muchísimo poder en el mundo de la mafia, toda su fortuna se basaba en vender licor ilegal y otras sustancias, que en esa época estaban prohibidas, pero en el mercado negro eran muy bien vistas, siempre queriendo tener más y más, su ambición no tenía limites, aunando a eso que su único interés era destruir a los Andlay, pero sobre todo se había ensañado en William Albert Andlay.

Flack Back.

-Vamos Ernesto come tu comida, mira que se te va a enfriar.

-Mama, ¿porque nosotros comemos en la cocina?

-¡Por qué somos los empleados y debemos saber nuestro lugar!.

-Pero ¿porque no somos como la señora que te dice que hacer?

-Porque ella es la patrona.

Ernesto, había crecido en una casa llena de lujos, muy grande con unas extensas extensiones de tierra, donde podía jugar hasta perderse, pero no era un niño privilegiado, sino al contario a pesar de estar en esa casa tan grande los lujos no eran para su familia.

-Mira Pauna, el nuevo guarda ropa de mi niño, lo mande a traer de Italia, ve estas telas.

-Sí, Emilia, se le va a ver muy bonito todo esto al niño, dios aun me cuesta creer que tengo un varoncito, tanto lo desee que no lo puedo creer.

-También compre unos juguetes para que cuando vaya creciendo los use, mira este caballo de madera hay esta caja traen cosas adentro, el artesano que las hace solo hizo dos, uno para él bebe de los Maquenzy, este para los Andlay.

-Hay pero que hermosos, pero bueno vayamos a tomar el té que William, nos espera además mi niño ya despertó y demandara su comida.

Ernesto, entre los pasillos jugaba sin ser notado por las mujeres, a veces los hijos de los empleados eran llevados por sus madres para tenerlos cercas, pero a la señora Pauna, eso no le molestaba. Ernesto, entro en aquella habitación y vio un cuarto lleno de juguetes sobre todo cosas para un niño pequeño, que el ser un niño de apenas 10 años no se aguantó la tentación entrando para observar.

Pero al ver aquello juegos, comenzó a tomar todo se subió en aquel caballo de madera, balanceándose, después fue a ver la ropa, tocándola con las manos sucias y tomando aquella caja que contenía juguetes, en la cual comenzó a jugar, hasta que se cansó y se durmió en aquella cama muy suave, el no entendía ¿por qué esa cama estaba muy suave y la suya era solo era un catre?

Cuando Elroy, entro para ir a traer unas cosas para su sobrino, observo que aquel niño había hecho un desastre en el cuarto, molestándose muchísimo y llamando a su madre para que lo reprendiera, por lo que había hecho.

La madre de Ernesto lo tomo de las orejas y llorando lo llevo a la cocina, el no entendía que había hecho, ya que no sabía que ¿por qué ellos no podían disfrutar de todo eso, si Vivian ahí?, el trataba de todos los medios entender ¿por qué esa tarde su madre estaba muy molesta con él?, apenas si le dirigió la palabra.

En la noche, en su pequeño cuarto escucho de los empleados, que a su madre le cobrarían algunas cosas que el rompió y que tendría que trabajar muchísimo para pagarlas, pero ¿porque tenía que pagarlas, que ellos no era dueños de ahí también?, algunas cosas no lograba asimilarlas.

Ya cuando fueron a dormir, la madre de Ernesto solo le dijo que se durmiera, que ya era tarde, pero él no podía dormir, solo quería regresar a ese cuarto que le había gustado mucho, había cosas que en su vida había visto y sobre todo que podía jugar, pero lo que más le había gustado era esa cama tan suave.

De repente escucho que su madre rompió en llanto, ni siquiera sabía porque su madre lloraba muy desconsolada, solo tenía una fotografía en sus manos, la cual la ponía en su pecho, solo vio escucho que le hablaba a la fotografía…

-Mi amor, no sabes canto te amo, si te amo, yo sé que no podemos estar juntos, pero eso no impide que te amé con todas mis fuerzas, si estoy aquí es por ti, solo por ti, sé que algún día podrás mirarme como la miras a ella, pero hasta entonces solo estaré aquí en silencio a tu lado, soportare todo, todo lo que hagan no me iré, solo estaré cerca de ti.

Ernesto escuchaba que su madre hablaba de alguien, que le tenía un profundo amor, sería su padre, acaso esa fotografía era su papa, pero quien no los dejo estar juntos, quien los separo, él quería ver de quien se trataba, realmente estaba muy curioso, su madre nunca le dijo quién era su padre, el solo sabía que ella era su mama, pero no sabía quién era el.

Así, se quedó dormido con la sola idea de averiguar quién era el, ¿por quién lloraba su madre? y sobre todo, ¿quién era su papa?, talvez si lo buscaban ya no tendría que hacer lo que esas señoras le ordenaban, ni tendría que comer en la cocina, cosa que realmente le molestaba, más al ver que la comida que preparaban era diferente a la de ellos, sobre todo los postres.

La cocinera era buena con él y cada vez que hacia un postre a él le hacia una porción pequeña, pero solo para él, su madre nunca comía de esos manjares y siempre se preguntaba ¿Por qué?, ¿porque era diferente para ellos?

Una tarde, en los pasillos trato de llegar hasta aquel cuarto que tanto le ilusionaba entrar, llevándose la sorpresa que estaba trancado con llave y no podía asesar a él, al principio no le dio importancia, pero después se enfureció, ¿porque él no podía entrar y solo esas señoras con aquel niño si entraban?, ese niño pequeño que todo le daban.

Pasaron dos años de esos acontecimientos, solo seguían la rutina de siempre, aunque ya tenía casi 12 años aún seguía siendo un niño, para su madre y se negaba a que trabajara como empleado, pensaba más delante que crezca más.

Ernesto, era un niño muy curioso, solo estaba ahí jugando en lo que su madre pulía los muebles de madera.

-¡Ernesto pórtate bien!, no rompas nada, mira que todo es muy caro y ya debemos mucho, así que por favor solo no vayas hacer travesuras.

. Si, mama, jugando con un carrito de madera que le había hecho uno de los empleados.

Ernesto, seguía jugando saliendo al jardín cuando vio que aquella señora junto con el hombre rubio, caminaban por el jardín y platicaban.

-Hiciste lo que te pedí.

-Sí, el informe me llego, él está bien.

-¡De verdad!, no sufre.

-No, no te preocupes, hermanos tu hijo está bien, es muy querido por su madre y sobre todo goza de muchos privilegios.

-No sabes cómo me aflige esta situación, si yo no me hubiera emborrachado esa noche, si yo no hubiera tu sabes, ahora vivo con el miedo que se sepa la verdad, si Pauna se entera me va a dejar y yo sin ella me muero.

-No te preocupes, a ella no le conviene que se sepa, que él es tu hijo, no va hablar ha mantenido el secreto hasta ahora y creo que lo seguirá manteniendo.

-¿Cómo es?

-Bueno un niño hermoso y fuerte, grande muy grande.

-¡Dios! si tan solo, pudiera decirle la verdad a mi mujer, pudiera verlo y estar con él sin que nadie nos señale, darle mi apellido, mi hijo, ¡dios tengo otro hijo!.

-Sí, hermano, pero él está bien, me he asegurado de que este supervisado y me den informes.

-Bien hazte cargo, que a la mínima señal de que algo pase, no duden en …

-Nada va a pasar, ya lo veras deja de preocuparte.

Ernesto, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ese señor hablaba de un hijo, un hijo, corrió hasta su cuarto para ver la fotografía que su madre guardaba celosamente y ahí estaba ese cofrecito viejo, casi destartalado, sacando el único tesoro dentro aquella fotografía, cuando la tomo con las manos temblorosas, vio de quien se trataba.

Pero si era, ese señor, el señor de la casa, si era acaso él era el hijo del que hablaban, pero si era así, ¿porque su madre trabajaba mucho?, debía ser ella la que diera las ordenes y no aquellas señoras, pero era verdad ese hombre era su papa, su papa.

Entonces eso quería decir que él era, un Andlay, si, un miembro de aquella familia, por eso a él le tenía mucha consideración, por ese motivo él no trabajaba, como los otros niños de los empleados, por esa razón la cocinera siempre le preparaba aquellos postres.

Recordó una tarde cuando vio aquel señor, platicando con su madre un par de años atrás.

-¿Cómo te has sentido, has tenido otra vez aquellos episodios?.

-No, señor ya estoy bien.

-Cualquier cosa, solo dime para llamar al doctor, sabes que te aprecio y deseo que este bien.

-Sí, señor muchas gracias.

-Bueno me voy, solo cuídate y si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo, sabes deberías de mandar a Ernesto, para que aprenda a leer y escribir, ya le dije al profesor para que empiece a estudiar.

-¡Pero señor yo no puedo pagar profesores!, además aun debo pagar las cosas que rompió mi hijo

-No, te preocupes, esos los pago yo, además mi hermana exagera, son solo cosas, que podemos comprar, anda no te preocupes. solo recupérate, eso es lo único que importa, Ernesto es un niño, los niños hacen travesuras, es por eso que quiero que estudie para que no este de ocioso.

-Está bien señor, yo lo mandare.

Pero entonces ¡por eso, lo puso a estudiar!, para que aprendiera, si el profesor le decía, que era un niño con privilegios, que no cualquier niño de empleados era mandado a estudiar, eso quería decir que más adelante el seria ¡el dueño de todo eso!.

Pero, seguía encontrándose con cosas que no le gustaban, en las caballerizas habían traído un caballo hermoso, el cual estaba siendo peinado.

-¡Pero qué bonito caballo!.

-Te gusta dijo el mozo, que cuidaba los caballos.

-¡Claro que me gusta!, me dejas montarlo.

-No, este caballo es especial, lo trajeron especialmente para el señorito de esta casa.

-Entonces este caballo es para mí, si yo soy el señorito de esta casa, entrando a la cocina para tomar sus alimentos, sentándose a la mesa y comiendo una manzana.

La cocinera lo vio. _No debes comer nada, hasta que yo te lo de, mira ya casi termino la comida, si comes fruta, después ya no querrás comer nada.

-Está bien, solo porque estoy contento, sabes llego un nuevo caballo, para el señorito de esta casa.

-¡Oh si ya lo viste!, ¡esta hermoso!, el señor lo mando a traer especialmente para su cumpleaños.

-Cumpleaños, pero si el no cumpliría hasta dentro de varios meses.

Pasaron los días y una mañana despertó con una algarabía afuera, el señor montaba ese maravilloso caballo, con su hijo sentado en su regazo.

-Sus ojos no daban crédito para todo ello, ¡que ese caballo era para él!, ¡él era el señorito de esa casa!, no ese niño, si él era su hijo, si su hijo mayor, solo apretó un cuaderno que tenía con todas sus fuerzas, se puso a llorar, ese caballo no había sido traído para él, pero ¿porque no podía ser tratado igual que aquel niño?.

Tan molesto estaba que se fue a su cuarto, tomo la fotografía que guardaba muy celosamente su madre, le diría a todos lo que él ocultaba, ya no sería as el niño oculto, sino que le diría que él también era un Andlay.

Pero al momento de querer salir, ahí estaba su madre, con una mirada que lo quería fulminar.

-¿Con qué derecho tocas mis cosas?, dándole una cachetada, no debes de tocar nada escuchaste, llorando de rabia.

El, no entendía el dolor de su madre…

-Pero mama, ¿porque lloras?, ¿porque estas así?, mira a mí no me importa lo del caballo, es más hasta ni me gusta.

-Ya cállate y ponte a estudiar eso es lo que debes hacer, no andar hurgando donde no debes.

En la noche Ernesto, dormía, pero unos gemidos de dolor lo despertaron, era su madre que lloraba, con esa fotografía en sus manos…

-¿Porque me haces esto?, hoy te vi muy amoroso con ella y tu hijo, no sabes lo que me duele que la acaricies enfrente de mí, me duele mucho cuando lo haces, no sabes cómo quisiera que no existiera, para ser yo la que duerma contigo en las noches, llenarme de tu calor, amor mío, no sabes cómo te amo, si te amo, lo sabes verdad y aun así me lastimas.

Ernesto, solo escuchaba a su madre como sufría, por aquel hombre, su padre, pero ¿porque no se casó con su mama?, ¿porque la tenia de empleada?, ¡porque le tenía que servir a su esposa, si con eso la lastimaba?, eran una de las preguntas que se hacía, pero nunca llegaba su respuesta.

Una tarde, escucho unos gritos, era su madre que gritaba, en una habitación, todos los empleados corrían ayudarla, ahí estaba ella, completamente desnuda, tenía cortadas por todo el cuerpo, cortadas que ella misma se había hecho, tenía la mirada perdida y no reconocía a nadie, ni siquiera a él.

-Mama, mama, le hablaba, pero no lo reconocía.

La cocinera, le puso una manta y fue por ella, para llevarla a su habitación para curar sus heridas, llamaron al médico y la atendió.

Ernesto, vio como el doctor hablaba con aquellas señoras y solo movían la cabeza en negación, cuando de repente llego un carruaje con unos hombres vestidos de blanco y la sacaron arrastras de aquella habitación, amarrada.

La cocinera, trato de que Ernesto no viera aquello, pero era imposible, ya que los gritos que ella pegaba se escuchaban en toda la casa…

-No, no, no me quiero ir, no, ¡noooooooooooooooo, a donde me llevan!, ¡me quiero quedar aquí, nooooooooooooooo!.

-¡Señora, no está bien!, la llevaremos a un lugar para que se recupere.

Ernesto, al ver que se querían llevar a su madre trato de rescatarla, pero el señor de la casa lo detuvo, Ernesto hijo, tu madre va a estar bien, donde la llevan estará bien, solo deja que se la lleven, nosotros nos encargaremos de ti.

-Pero Ernesto, estaba inconsolable, su única familia, se la llevaban de su lado.

En los días siguientes solo se la pasaba en su habitación, hasta que el señor de la casa, lo mando a llamar, entrando en aquel gran despacho, en la pared había una pintura donde estaba el, con su esposa y sus dos hijos, Rose Mary, con el pequeño William, el sentado junto a su esposa, cargando su hijo, su esposa a un lado y su hija del otro.

-Señor, me mando a llamar.

-Pasa hijo.

Ernesto pensaba, ¡me llamo hijo, hijo!, si soy su hijo, por eso lo hace, cuando se llevaron a su madre también lo llamo así, sin importarle lo que los empleados y aquellas señoras pensaban, si él era su padre se haría cargo de él, sí.

-Mira Ernesto te mande a llamar, porque como sabes tu madre está muy enferma, en estos momentos está siendo atendida en un hospital, pero tú te deberás quedar aquí, sé que no has querido salir de tu habitación, pero tendrás que seguir estudiando, cuando acaben tus estudios, si aún lo quieres puedes trabajar en mis empresas, ya no eres un chiquillo, debes ser fuerte por tu madre.

También ya formaras parte de los empleados, con actividades a tu edad, para que recibas un sueldo y puedas comprarte lo que necesites, como tu ropa, zapatos y cosas para ti, entiendes lo que te digo.

Ernesto, solo asentó con la cabeza, terminando con un sí.

-Te presentaras mañana con el mozo que cuida los caballos, sé que te gustan así, que le ayudaras a lo que él te diga, también algunas cosas que te manden, deberás hacer tus deberes que el profesor te mande, aprecio mucho a tu madre así que, por ella, solo pórtate bien.

Pasaron dos años más, Ernesto pensaba, que ¿porque siendo el hijo del patrón debía hacer esos trabajos?, como limpiar el excremento de los caballos, si lo que debería de hacer era montarlos, una mañana decido que quería montar aquel caballo que le gustaba demasiado, así que lo ensillo y salió a pasear a los alrededores.

Cuando regreso, el mozo estaba muy molesto en cuanto Ernesto, bajo de aquel caballo, él lo abofeteo, ¡no vuelvas a montar este caballo!, este es del señorito de esta casa, entiende cuál es tu lugar

Ernesto, no se aguantó tomo una pala y le dio al mozo, lastimándolo, ¡yo soy un Andaly! escucha bien lo que te digo, ¡ese caballo también me pertenece si me vuelves a pegar te mato!

-Maldito muchacho, ¡estás loco igual que tu madre!, jajajjaja tu un Andlay, si como no, levantándose y sometiéndolo para darle de cuartazos.

En eso llego El señor, _¡¿qué pasa aquí?!, llevaba a su hijo de 4 años de la mano.

-Señor, este chiquillo impertinente que se quiso pasar de listo, tomando el caballo del señorito.

-Está bien, yo lo reprenderé, que sea la última vez, que lo estas reprendiendo, el hecho que su madre no este, no te da derecho a ensañarte con él.

-¡Pero señor!.

-Vamos Ernesto, que debo hablar contigo, llevándolo con el hasta su despacho, llamando a una mucama para que se llevara a su hijo. _ Hijo mío, ve con ella en un momento estoy contigo, acariciando su cabello.

Pasa, Ernesto es algo delicado lo que debo hablar contigo, mira hijo, hable con el doctor de tu madre, ella cada día está muy mal, no cree que ella pueda regresar, ella sufre de una enfermedad donde su cordura no está bien, es muy riesgoso que este a tu lado ya que puede hacerte daño.

-¿Pero, yo quiero verla?.

-No, es conveniente, es mejor que no te lleve, no reconoce a nadie y es muy violenta.

-pero señor, ¡es mi madre y quiero verla!

-Lo lamento, pero no es posible por el momento es por tu bien, regresa a tus deberes, vamos y sobre todo pórtate bien, no defraudes la confianza que te he otorgado.

William Andlay, quería realmente ayudar a ese muchacho lo apreciaba, al igual que otro joven al que también estaba ayudando, un poco mayor que Ernesto por 4 años, George Johnson, el cual el mismo había pulido, para hacer frente a cualquier contrariedad, los trataba como hijos, aunque con George, solo había una diferencia, él era huérfano, así que lo acogió como su hijo, era como pagar su deuda con la vida, por no poder darle lo que le correspondía a su propio hijo.

La diferencia con George, era que era tratado de diferente manera, a él le permitían comer con la familia y sobretodo que su estatus hacia la familia era diferente, aunque las clases de los dos muchachos iban al par, William, siempre le daba preferencia a George de hacer sus prácticas con él, siendo mayor tenia mejor entendimiento, tenía planeado hacer lo mismo con Ernesto, pero…

Elroy Andlay, estaba cuidando del hijo de su hermano, cuando llego un policía con una mala noticia, en la madrugada de que regresaban de una fiesta, su hermano y su esposa, habían sufrido un accidente, del cual no hubo sobrevivientes.

La casa Andlay, se envolvió en una especie de luto, que solo George, salió airoso, de eso, siendo que, al ser instruido por el mismo Patriarca, Elroy aprobó que terminara sus estudios y así pudiera ayudarla con los negocios de la familia, el desenvolvimiento de George, era asombroso, así que la nueva Matriarca, se puede decir que recargo en el varias de las responsabilidades.

Ernesto, seguía con sus actividades y su instrucción, pero al morir su protector el trato hacia el cambio, los empleados, comenzaron a tratarlo diferente, ya no estaba el patrón para defenderlo y la Sra. Elroy, no tenía tiempo para estar al pendiente de él, se dedicaba por completo a su sobrino y su sobrina, que estaba próxima a casarse, además también tenía a su hijastra que, aunque era de la misma edad que su sobrina, debía encontrarle un buen prospecto para casarla.

Así que ella, no tenía tiempo para más ocupaciones, sabía que el muchacho tomaba sus clases como normalmente lo hacía, pero una tarde el profesor lo reprendió y Ernesto, al ver que el profesor le iba a dar un varazo en la mano, lo tomo por sorpresa y lo golpeo.

El profesor muy molesto se quejó con la Señora Elroy, diciendo que ya no le daría clases, Elroy Andlay tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, demasiadas responsabilidades como para tener una más, solo dando la orden que ya no tomaría su instrucción, que mejor le dieran trabajo en la propiedad de tiempo completo, en lo que pensaba que hacer con él, hablaría con George, para que lo tomara como pupilo y él lo puliera, para después fuera su ayudante, pero…

Una mañana, fueron a su habitación a buscarlo, ya que no lo habían visto y tenía responsabilidades, pero el ya no estaba, se había ido, sin dejar rastro de él.

Ernesto, salió de aquella propiedad, queriendo ir donde su madre, tenía dinero, así que, con lo que había ahorrado iría hasta la ciudad, a ver a su madre, llegando al hospital donde le había comentado la cocinera que estaba, ya que ella la había visitado meses atrás.

Su sorpresa, cuando llego fue que estaba recluida en un hospital para enfermos mentales, cuando entro y lo llevaron con ella, no podía creer en lo que su madre se había convertido, solo estaba ahí, sentada con un periódico en la mano, con la fotografía de William Andlay, doblado a medida que no se viera quien lo acompañaba, cuando Ernesto le hablo…

-Mama, soy yo, Ernesto.

-¡Ernesto, hijo eres tú!, mira a tu padre aquí esta y está a su lado, ¿porque no soy yo?, comenzando a llorar, lo amo y el me lastima, siiiii, me lastima estando con ella, la odio, la odio, porque me lo quito, él es mío, mío, mío.

Vendrá por mí, sabes y seremos muy felices, yo estaré a su lado, sonriendo, solo enseñándole unos dientes sucios por falta de limpieza, su pelo estaba todo enmarañado, sucia de que no tenía la cordura para acerarse.

-No, mama, el señor Andlay, murió con su esposa, el no podrá venir por ti, pero yo te prometo que te sacare de aquí, te lo prometo…

Saliendo de ahí con esa idea en la cabeza, pero en la ciudad, un muchachito corre muchos peligros, siendo interceptado por unos chiquillos que se dedicaban a robar, lo amagaron y le robaron su dinero, llevándolo hasta el mafioso que los obligaba hacer esas cosas, al verlo…

-Tu ¿cómo te llamas?

-Ernesto Wilson, señor.

-Vas a trabajar para mí de ahora en adelante ¡yo soy tu dueño!, ¡escuchaste!, robaras para mí y harás lo que yo te ordene.

Unos años después, lo observo que estaba leyendo el periódico, donde salía la familia Andaly, anunciando el nacimiento de un nuevo miembro de la familia, Anthony Brown Andlay, cosa que le dio curiosidad al mafioso.

Pero no dijo nada, solo lo siguió observando, una mañana llegaba los niños que trabajaban para él y trataban de sacar las cuentas, de lo que habían traían, pero se equivocaban, teniendo al mafioso de mal humor, de un bofetón le pego a uno de ellos, ¡eres un inútil!, te he enseñado y solo no aprendes, todo lo tengo que hacer yo.

En cuanto puso los libros en la mesa, Ernesto se percató que la contabilidad estaba mal.

-Señor.

-¿Qué quieres?.

-Las cuentas están mal

-Sí, están mal este inútil que no sabe sacarlas, dime tu sabes hacerlo.

-SI, mire aquí se equivocó, es así, haciendo las cosas como le habían enseñado.

-Haber chamaco, dime que más sabes hacer.

-Bueno, se leer, escribir, tengo conocimientos de administración, contabilidad, así algo de finanzas.

-A mira que joyita, llevaras todas las cuentas que entran de mis negocios y de ahora en adelante serás mi mano derecha, yo te voy enseñar todo sobre negocios ilícitos, sabes necesitaba a alguien como tú, convirtiéndose en la mano derecha de aquel mafioso, pero no iba durar mucho tiempo, ese mafioso tenía unas deudas con el jefe de la ciudad y no tardo en cobrárselas.

Cuando, eso sucedió, el jefe le ofreció esa plaza a él, dejándole todo lo que el otro mafioso tenia, así que, de la noche a la mañana, tenía poder y dinero, lo primero que haría seria, ir por su madre, pero la sorpresa que se llevó al llegar que ella, se murió de una neumonía, por la fría habitación en la que se encontraba.

Elroy Andlay, se encontraba en los pasillos de esas frías celdas, era hora de la verdad, era hora que le dijera ¿porque tanto odio hacia su familia?, el ¿porque se había ensañado tanto con ellos?, desde hacía algunos años que sabía que se había convertido en un mafioso.

-¡Señora, a que debo el honor de su visita!.

-Bien he venido hablar contigo de algunas cosas, este lugar es muy deprimente para estar aquí, pero tenía que hacerlo, así que es hora que pongamos las cosas en claro de una buena vez por todas.

-No esperaba menos de usted señora, ya que hacía tiempo que deseaba este momento, claro en otro escenario, pero ya que la vida no me dejo otra oportunidad, está bien hablemos…

-Dime ¿porque nos odias, al grado de querer matar a mi sobrino?

-Porque él ha tenido todo lo que yo, no tuve, él siempre tuvo lo mejor, la mejor habitación, la mejor comida, el caballo que yo deseaba, pero sobre todo a la mujer que yo había escogido para ser mi esposa.

Siempre lo odie, ya que el trato hacia él era diferente hacia a mí, usted nunca nos vio como personas, sino como unos estorbos que estábamos en su casa, por caridad.

-Eso, no es verdad, siempre los tratamos bien, tu madre era mucama en nuestra casa, siempre la tratamos con respeto, a ti sobre todo te dimos educación y así nos pagas.

-¡Educación!, ¡¿para qué me estaban educando para ser sus sirvientes?!, solo eso, George él está acostumbrado a recibir órdenes pero yo no.

-Pero muchacho, nosotros hicimos lo mejor para ti, digo, no teníamos ni una obligación para contigo.

-No, me mienta, eso lo dice porque, solo quiere que su sobrino sea el único heredero de los Andlay.

-No es que quiera, lo es, el único de los Andlay, el único hijo de mi hermano.

-Jjajajajajajja, eso es lo que usted quiere que todos crean, que su hermano no tuvo hijos ilegítimos, ¡pero los tuvo!, pero bueno, sé que voy a salir de aquí muy pronto, más pronto de lo que usted cree, ahora tengo poder y dinero.

No sabe cómo disfrute, quitándole aquella mujer a su sobrino, el muy recto, tenía a su mujerzuela a su servicio y yo se la quite, la disfrute hasta que me canse, vi como sufrió cuando nos encontró a los dos en su departamento, yo acababa.

-No, sigas, no es necesario, solo quiero saber ¿porque tu odio, hacia nosotros?

\- ¡Cómo no voy a odiarlos, si mi madre sufrió muchísimo gracias a su causa!, sobre todo de su hermano, que abandono a mi madre en ese horrible lugar y nunca nos dio el lugar que nos corresponde.

\- ¡¿De qué lugar me hablas, me confundes?

\- ¡Yo, soy ese hijo ilegitimo del que le hablo ese día!, del que él estaba preocupado, por eso el me tomo cariño y me dio educación, pero no me daría más, ya que solo era un bastardo, el hizo sufrir a mi madre, hasta llegarla al borde de la locura.

Elroy Andlay, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, _no, eso no es verdad, mi hermano no es tu padre.

-Claro que si, por eso nos tenía ahí, en ese lugar, solo que el solo se servía de mi madre y nada más nos daba migajas, lo mejor siempre fue para su mujer y su hijo legítimo.

-Ya sé a qué te refieres, pero te lo voy aclarar, si mi hermano si tuvo un hijo, pero no eres tú, ya que tu madre, nunca supo quién fue tu padre.

-¿Qué dice?…

-Lo que oyes, tu madre era mucama en una de nuestras propiedades, una noche entraron unos maleantes a robar y desgraciadamente la ultrajaron, dejándola embarazada, a raíz de eso, ella ya no quedo bien de su cabeza, mi hermano al saber eso, no la desprotegió, sino al contrario, hablo con ella, para darte educación y más adelante un lugar en sus empresas.

Mi hermano, sentía mucho lo que a tu madre le paso, en parte se sentía culpable, ya que no había suficientes cuidadores en esa propiedad, cuando ocurrió esa desgracia, ella recibió varios tratamientos, pero su enfermedad fue en aumento, cada vez más, sus episodios le daban seguido, además estaba tan mal que en su cabeza idealizo a mi hermano, creyendo que el había sido la persona que la había tomado.

Ese día, que la encontramos desnuda, ella, se metió a su recamara, bueno quiso estar con él, al sentirse rechazada, tomo su navaja de afeitar y se empezó a cortar, llamamos al doctor, pero dijo, que ya no había nada que hacer, de seguir así, ella podría hacer algo peor en contra de alguien, por eso la ingresamos a ese hospital.

Ernesto, permanecía callado, no emitía sonido, él era un Andlay, siii, porque lo quería engañar, _Señora y usted cree que yo voy a creer eso, no, usted lo dice porque no me quiere dar el lugar que me corresponde.

-Ernesto, cuando yo te reprendí, lo hice porque tenía la mente ocupada, no podía hacerme cargo de ti, le pediría a George, que se hiciera cargo, pero tenía más responsabilidades, pero una cosa, si estoy segura, tú no eres hijo de mi hermano, no lo eres.

Cuando tu naciste, nosotros vivíamos en Escocia, mi hermano acababa de tomar el patriarcado, teníamos propiedades, en este continente gracias a que mi padre las había comprado, cuando el murió, yo viaje con mi hermano, para checar las propiedades y la desgracia de tu madre se hacía presente ella, ya estaba embarazada.

Lamento mucho desengañarte y que tu odio hacia a mi familia, son infundados, tu madre en su locura te dijo cosas, que no eran, entre sus cosas, encontramos, fotografías y ropas de mi hermano, ella pensaba en su cabeza que él la amaba, pero el solo tenía ojos para su esposa, tan es así que murieron juntos.

Sé, que de aquí no vas a salir, me asegurare que eso no suceda, ya que voy a utilizar todo lo que este a mi alcance para que eso, no suceda, no te vuelvas acercar a mi familia, mucho menos a mi sobrino, porque soy capaz de matarte con mis propias manos.

Saliendo una Elroy, con todo su orgullo erguido, dejando a un Ernesto gritando.

-Señora, ¡yo soy un Andlay!, aunque lo niegue, ¡sé que lo soy!, usted no podrá acaba conmigo, nadie puede, yo los voy a destruir, ya lo vera.

En la Lakewood, estaba un Albert, recuperándose…

-Amor, anda come todo, si, anda debes recuperarte.

-Ya mi vida, ya no quiero, mejor, tráeme a mi hijo, que quiero verlo, sí.

-Está bien le diré a Martha, que lo traiga.

Ya con su hijo en brazos, amor dime ¿cómo estás?, digo con todo esto no te he preguntado, si el tipo ese te lastimo, ya no supe de mí.

-No me paso nada, llegaron los empleados y lo sometieron, anda no te preocupes de eso, dándole un beso en los labios, sabes ahora que está en la cárcel estoy más tranquila, sé, que ya no hay más peligro.

-Sí, él es un ser lleno de odio, que la verdad no sé ¿por qué su odio hacia a mí?, después hablare con la tía, si ella sabe algo, sabes amor, fuiste muy valiente, como es que llevaste a nuestro pequeño aquella habitación olvidada.

-Bueno escuche ruidos, vi a unos hombres armados e inmediatamente lleve a Anthony, a esa habitación, adentro hay pasadizo secreto que me enseñaron Stier, Archie y Anthony, donde se podía entrar sin llaves que daba acceso a las recámaras que están cerca de nuestra habitación, así que ni lo pensé, llenando la sesta con piedras, para que pensaran que ahí estaba el niño, más o menos iguale el peso, solo rogaba que no despertara y escucharan su llanto.

-Perdóname por exponerte a tanto peligro, creo que no hemos tenido mucha paz, que digamos, ven acércate, Candy, acostándose a su lado y acariciar su pecho, del otro lado Anthony, jugando con un muñeco.

-Sabes, me dio mucho miedo que no despertaras, me sentía morir, no sabría qué hacer si ti.

-Seguir viviendo, amor, por ti, por nuestro hijo, por mí, solo seguir viviendo, pero dejemos eso en el pasado, nada paso y casi estoy recuperado, solo falta que me diga el doctor que estoy bien, porque me muero por estar contigo.

-¡Albert, esto es serio! y tu pensando en otra cosa.

-hay amor y que quieres que piense, si te veo aquí junto a mi cuidándome, viendo ese par que me vuelven loco y yo sin poder tu sabes.

Candy, solo sonrió_ la verdad es que yo también te extraño, pero hasta que el doctor te dé, el alta, antes no, no, quiero que te pase nada malo, aun así, quisiera que esperemos una semana para estar segura que estas bien.

-Ha no, tu no me puedes hacer eso, entonces si me voy a morir, no seas así, mira que mi amiguito ahora sí, le va a dar el ataque, ya tengo dos meses recuperándome y nada de nada y todavía quieres esperar más, no.

Candy, solo contuvo su risita, picara al escuchar a su esposo, lo ansioso que estaba, por estar con ella.

Continuara…

Bueno chicas espero y les guste el capítulo, la verdad que con todo que está pasando en el mundo es difícil concentrarse, así que espero y sean buenas conmigo y me regalen un reviw, en su caso en la otra plataforma me den su voto.

-Ya saben que el próximo capítulo, es el gran final…

-Sigan las recomendaciones de su país, manténgase en sus casas y traten de cuidarse, desde donde estoy les mando un fuerte abrazo, con mucho cariño.

Ya saben as espero en el próximo capítulo por la XEW, RADIO.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Después de los últimos secesos, la vida continua, para los rubios un par de años después, dos mujeres estaba en labor de parto casi simultáneamente, solo que una en Londres y la otra en Chicago…

-Vamos Candy, puja, puja.

-Vamos Eliza, puja, Puja.

Albert, estaba muy intranquilo afuera de aquella habitación, donde su mujer estaba dando a luz.

-Tía, no aguanto más, voy a entrar.

-No, hijo, si es necesario te van a llamar.

-Pero tía, me estoy preocupando, ya lleva varias horas, aun no salen, cuando se escuchó un chillido, saliendo el doctor.

-Es una niña, Sr. Andlay, puede pasar a ver a su esposa.

Del otro lado del mundo, igual se escuchaba un chillido, saliendo igual un doctor.

-Sr. Bruce, ya nació su hija, puede pasar a ver a su esposa.

Entrando un Stefano Bruce para conocer a su nueva hija y a darle un beso a su mujer, Eliza, con su bebe en brazos, enseñándole a su padre a su hija.

-Pero, si esta hermosa, gracias mi vida, mejor regalo no pudiste darme, viendo aquella niña con una pelusita pelirroja de ojos grises, como su padre, ven hija, acércate, ven a conocer a tu hermana.

Una Abigail, se acercó poco a poco, hasta que se detuvo cerca de aquella cama, para ver aquel bebe, que ahora era su hermana, ¿que como sucedió todo eso?, ¿que fue los que los unió?

= Dos Años Atrás. =

Eliza, estaba en aquel jardín, cuando una pequeña niña se acercó.

-Hola, pensé que era la Srta. Brown, pero ya veo que no, usted ¿Qué hace aquí, en su casa?

-Bueno, creo que a sanar mi corazón.

-mmm sanar su corazón, que significa eso.

-Eso, es a lo que yo quisiera darle un significado, cuando se escuchó a lo lejos, Abigail, Abigail, Abigail.

-Ya te dijo tu papa, que no andes sola por la arboleda, se va a molestar muchísimo contigo.

-No, se va enojar ya que la señorita, volteando a ver a Eliza, ¿Cómo debo llamarla?

-Señora, Wil… Liganz, Señora Liganz.

-Sí, la señora Liganz, me invito a tomar el té, así que dígale a mi padre que regresare después, mirando muy determinante a su niñera.

-hay Abigail, tu padre se va enojar muchísimo.

Eliza, solo se quedó estupefacta con la osadía de aquella niña, solo que le dio curiosidad, de hecho, ella no era muy cariñosa, pero el hecho era que esa niña, simplemente le causo mucha gracia.

-Ok, entremos, como dijiste que te llamas.

-No lo dije, me llamo Abigail, Abigail Bruces, Así que Sra. Liganz, ¿hace poco que está aquí?, no la había visto.

-Sí, así es, Eliza pidiendo la ama de llave el té, llegue hace poco.

-Sí, la Srta Brown, era la que vivía aquí, pensé que usted era ella.

La ama de llaves, interrumpiendo_ Sra. el té.

-Sí, gracias.

Eliza, observo que Abigail, se sentó puso la servilleta en sus piernas y la miro a los ojos,

-Me gusta con dos terrones de azúcar.

-Oh, sí claro, se dispuso a servirle, sentándose enfrente de ella.

-Abigail, tomo un sorbo y la volvió a mirar, dígame Sra. Liganz, ¿usted es casada?

Eliza, casi se atraganta con el té, cof, co, cof, me sorprende tu pregunta, no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.

-Sí, lo es, estoy buscándole una esposa, para mi padre así que necesito a una mujer bella, que este soltera, ¿usted lo es?, por eso de mi pregunta.

Eliza, estaba en shock ante la amplia explicación de aquella niña, solo le sonrió, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Ese debe ser mi padre, de seguro la chismosa de mi niñera le dijo que la estoy molestando.

La ama de llaves fue abrir, entrando Stefano en busca de su hija, encontrándose con una pelirroja que estaba muy entretenida con su hija.

-Disculpe mi hija, de verdad si la estaba molestando, hablare con ella, para que no la vuelva a molestar.

-No, no, es así, ella es una niña muy, muy peculiar.

-Sí, lo sé, ella suele ser así, yo tengo la culpa ya que no le niego nada.

-Discúlpeme, que tonto soy, no me he presentado soy _Stefano Bruces, acercándose para besar la mano de Eliza.

-Eliza, me llamo, Eliza LIganz.

Comenzando una bonita amistad que después de unos meses, estas dos personas, se enamoraron, solo que Eliza, tenía un secreto, que debía confesar.

Stefano le había pedido matrimonio, pero ella se negó, el en su desesperación, solo le pedía saber la verdadera razón, de cual había sido su rechazo, si es que había alguien más.

-¡No!, no lo hay, no, como crees.

-Entonces dime, cual es la razón para no aceptar

Eliza, con lágrimas en los ojos, no sabía cómo decirle su verdad, pero la doctora Kelly, que la había estado atendiendo, le dijo que hasta que ella, le dijera su verdad seria libre, libre para ser feliz. Así, que se armó de valor y le dijo que ella, estaba casada, pero que había huido de su esposo, ya que era un mafioso, que solo la maltrataba por el odio a su familia.

Ella, pensaba que Stefano la iba a repudiar o que la iba a juzgar, pero lo que encontró fue un hombre que lo que hizo, fue albergarla en sus brazos, donde encontró un infinito amor, un amor que nunca había experimentado.

-Yo, te voy, ayudar para que te divorcies de ese mal hombre, hablare con mi abogado para que repare tus documentos para que puedas pedir el divorcio, no llores, ya nadie te hará daño, mientras estés conmigo, no dejare que nadie te vuelva a lastimar.

Lo del divorcio, no fue necesario, ya que poco tiempo después le llegaba una carta informándole que su esposo, había muerto Ernesto Wilson, había muerto tras una pelea en la cárcel donde se encontraba, uno delincuentes de los cuales habían sido pagados, por el nuevo jefe de la mafia, que quería verlo muerto, para que no pudiera reclamar su puesto, si es que salía de aquel lugar.

Después de eso, Stefano y Eliza, concretaron su amor tras una ceremonia, en aquel pueblo, donde se había convertido en la nueva señora de Bruces.

Al otro lado del mundo, estaba un Albert, muy contento con su hija entre sus brazos, _vamos Anthony, ven a conocer a tu hermana Abigail.

-No, amor, no se llamará Abigail.

-No, pero yo pensé que así, la llamaríamos.

-No, para mí en mi corazón, ya tengo una Abigail y créeme nunca la olvidare así que mi hija, deseo llamarla Mary, Mary Ann.

-Mary Ann, si me gusta, sería como si fuera el nombre de mi hermana, pero diferente, si, mirando a su hijo, anda hijo ven a conocer a tu hermana, Mary Ann.

Anthony, entrando a ver aquel bebe, con sus risos dorados, muy pequeñitos con sus labios rositas y sus ojos verdes, como los de su madre.

-Mi vida, dándole un beso a Candy, no sabes lo feliz, que me haces con nuestra hermosa familia.

En Chicago, Albert, visitaba a su hermano Jeans.

-Hermano, que gusto verte.

-Bueno, si no fuera porque viajas mucho nos podríamos ver más.

-Que te digo, la verdad es que, entre el patriarcado y la naviera, no me doy abasto.

-Lo sé, pero ya he estado viendo eso, quiero ayudarte, he decidido que es hora que descanses un poco, eres mi hermano y me preocupo por ti, así que te voy a mandar a varios de mis administradores para que los prepares, así te ayuden y puedas aligerar tu carga, también Candy, les dará algunas clases.

-porque siento que la idea de todo esto es la Srta. Candy.

-SI, así es, algo hay de eso.

-En eso llega la niñera con un niño pelirrojo en sus brazos. - señor.

-Ven hijo, saluda a tu tío William, hermano él es mi hijo, Douglas Macquenzy.

-Cada vez está más grande, míralo es tu vivo retrato, solo que con los ojos de su madre.

-Si, por fin nos llegó el varón, apenas haremos la presentación ante el consejo en Escocia, espero y puedan asistir.

-Sí, mis hijos, Candy y yo estaremos, en esa presentación tan importante.

Los años pasaron como agua, cuando Candy, tenía una fuerte discusión con Albert, muy raro en ellos, ya que usualmente ellos no discutían, pero esta vez, todo se estaba saliendo de control, según Albert.

-No, no y no, Candy, me opongo a esto.

-Sí, pero cuando decidiste mandarlos a la cárcel, que dijiste que era para que tomaran su instrucción, que todos los Andlay, habían ido a esa escuela sin excepción y ni siquiera tomaste en cuenta mi opinión, no es así.

-Mi vida, bien sabes que así ha sido siempre, hasta tu asististe, porque los Andlay, siempre estudiamos en esa escuela, yo fui, mi padre fue y el padre de mi padre, mis hijos no podían ser la excepción.

-Ah para eso, no hay excepción, pero para lo que yo hago, para eso si la hay.

-Candy, lo que estás pensando es un disparate, así que mi respuesta es no.

-Pues no me importa, ya está hecho, que acaso me he equivocado con los matrimonios que he concertado.

-Bueno, no, pero mírate, te has convertido en la casamentera de todo Chicago, has concertar matrimonios, a diestra y siniestra, hasta mis socios ya han pedido, que tomes a sus hijas como tus pupilas, por dios mujer, nunca me había molestado porque no eran de mi familia, pero mi hijo, no, con Anthony, no.

Yo le prometí a mi hijo, que jamás le iba a imponer con quien casarse, que cuando lo hiciera lo iba hacer por amor.

-Pero ¿quién te dice a ti, que no lo va hacer por amor?, si me he asegurado que la chica sea todo lo que necesita, para aligerar su carga, que acaso, los matrimonios de mis hijas les impuse, algo, solo propicie que pasara y míralas, están muy felices.

Albert, solo se quedó helado cuando escucho a Candy, _ ¡Queee!, me estás diciendo que tu metiste las narices en eso.

-¡Claro!, solo me aseguré que estuvieran felices, con los muchachos que escogí para cada una de ellas, míralas que no las ves lo contentas que están, solo me falta mi pequeña Emilia, pero aún está muy chiquita, pero dentro de unos años más adelante, veré el candidato ideal.

Pero para mí Anthony, quiero la mejor, si, en belleza, en inteligencia y habilidades, que sea su compañera y que no sea una casa fortunas como las nietas de la señora Potter o la señora Smith, ha no, para mi hijo quiero la mejor mujer, la que voy a instruir para que se quede con el matriarcado.

-Te estas escuchando Candy, tal parece que estoy oyendo a mi difunta tía Elroy, hablar, en verdad que cuando algo se te mete a la cabeza, no hay quien te quite la idea. Pero está bien haber dime de quien me estás hablando.

-Sera una sorpresa, lo único que te diré, que no es ninguna desconocida, al contrario, los reportes que me han mandado, me he asegurado que sea todo lo que Anthony, necesita así que mi amor, créeme es toda una amazona, que Anthony, en cuanto la vea se va enamorar de ella.

Albert, solo ponía las manos en la cabeza, por no poder lograr que su mujer desistiera en su intensión de casar a Anthony, con una chica la cual no conocía y más aun no amaba.

William Anthony Andlay, tenía al momento 25 años y su madre había decidido que ya era hora que se casara, ya que se había dedicado a su instrucción y contra todo pronóstico, por decisión propia había decidido que el ocuparía el lugar de su padre en el patriarcado, una vez que este declinara, a él, solo que su padre aun no quería que llevara esa carga en hombros.

Pero el, ya ayudaba a su padre en todos los negocios, empandase de todo y cada uno de ellos, para cuando se llegará el día, podría hacerse cargo de todo sin ningún problema. El mismo Albert, había instruido a su hijo, después de que terminara la Universidad.

Candy, recibía una carta desde Londres, junto con un informe de la candidata para esposa de su hijo, cosa que la tenía muy contenta, a los ojos de cualquiera era una dama, muy bien cuidada y sobre todo de muy buena familia, ahora solo tenía que hacer lo que hace algunos años, atrás hizo su tía, propiciar el encuentro.

En la hora de la cena, se sentaba Albert, junto con Candy, detrás Anthony, junto con la pequeña Emilia, que tenía 10 años, la más pequeña de sus hijos, de hecho, para todos fue una sorpresa su llegada, ya que después de su embarazo número 3, había decido que ya no habría más bebes, cuando años más tarde, llego la última de sus hijas.

Pero la recibieron con muchísima alegría, disfrutaron muchísimo que después de varios años, ya con sus hijos casi adolecentes, volvían a tener un bebe, en casa.

-Bien amor, Emilia, Anthony, tengo algo que comunicarles, sonriendo, dentro de un par de semanas, llegara a esta casa, mi nueva pupila, la cual espero y la reciban con los brazos abiertos como de la familia.

Anthony, solo reviro los ojos, ahí estaba su madre con su loca idea de casarlo, ya se había tardado, si ya había casado a todos sus primos, primas, hermanas y hasta las doncellas de estas, solo le faltaba el, claro, pero si como no lo iba hacer, si su madre era conocida, como la mejor casamentera de todo Chicago.

Albert, solo la fulmino con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

-Papa, di algo, por favor, sabes cuál es la necedad de mi madre de traer a una pupila a esta casa.

-Hijo, que quieres que te diga, ya estás en edad de casarte, si quieres heredar el patriarcado deberás tener un heredero, así ha sido siempre, tú no puedes quedarte soltero para siempre.

-Sí, papa, eso lo sé, pero déjenme a mi decidir.

-Hijo, yo solo dije que vendría mi nueva pupila a esta casa, más nunca te impondría a alguien, como crees.

-Hay madre si no te conociera, si esto es una trampa, una vil trampa.

-Hijo, solo conócela, es lo único que te pido.

Anthony, ya no quiso seguir en el comedor, _sabes que ya se me quito el hambre, mi respuesta es no, ni se te ocurra, no voy a emparejarme con una señorita, engreída, petulante, fastidiosa y tonta, así que no cuentes conmigo, saliendo molesto de aquel comedor.

-Ya ve lo que propicias, ahora mi hijo creerá que yo estoy de acuerdo en esta locura, solo espero y no te arrepientas de lo que estás haciendo.

Candy, seguía comiendo, como si nada, su plan estaba hecho, así que no daría marcha atrás.

Las semanas pasaron y el día que la nueva pupila de Candy, había llegado.

-Pero hijo, que acaso note quedaras para recibir a mi nueva pupila.

-No, mama, debo ayudar a mi padre, hoy tengo muchas reuniones, con que estés tú y mi hermana es más que suficiente, además ya te dije, de seguro ha de ser una arrogante, como todas las chicas de aquí, será que es por eso que no me he casado.

-Candy, solo suspiro, está bien, solo espero estés para la cena.

-Si, como digas, me voy que tengo una junta.

-EN EL CORPORATIVO-

-Pero papa, que no vas hacer nada, mama, no va a descansar hasta emparejarme con su nueva pupila, está loca mi madre. -Agarrándose la cabeza.

-Ya hijo, mira nunca te he contado como me enamore perdidamente de tu madre.

Anthony, solo negó con la cabeza, _ mi madre y tu solo nos dijeron que se conocieron desde niños.

-Sí, así es, pero para que yo me casara con ella, pasaron muchas cosas, cuando tu madre tendría como 16 años, yo viaje a Brasil, ella fue enviada a Escocia para su instrucción, he ahí que es tan buena en los negocios como yo.

Bueno, cuando regreso, ella era todo lo que yo necesitaría o podría buscar en una mujer, hermosa, inteligente, muy bien preparada, en todas las materias conforme a negocios se refería y sobre todo que era una chica fuera de serie, nada a lo que yo hubiera conocido.

Pues bien, cuando ella, llego como pupila de mi tía, yo estaba igual que tú, que no quería ni conocerla, por supuesto que no sabía de quien se trataba, la cuestión es que mi tía, me conocía como la palma de su mano, ya que ella, me crio, así que sabía perfectamente lo que necesitaba.

Siempre supo, que era ideal para mí, para ser mi esposa, mi compañera, la madre de mis hijos y sobre todo el amor de mi vida, a lo que voy hijo, es que tu madre jamás hará algo para dañarte o algo que te haga infeliz, al contrario, se preocupa tanto por ti, que solo quiere lo mejor y créeme el ojo que tiene tu madre de casamentera es bueno, casi biónico, jajajaja, anda hijo anímate y vamos a recibir a su pupila, no pierdes nada.

Anthony, solo suspiro, _ está bien papa, solo porque amo mucho a mi madre, pero si no me agrada, nada me obligara a cortejarla.

-Sí, eso pasa, yo te prometo que, aunque tu madre se enoje conmigo, te apoyare para que decline esa idea.

Y así, se fueron a la mansión, ya que llegaría la nueva pupila de Candy, que ya estaba por llegar, cuando se divisó un auto, el cual se paró en la mansión, bajando su madre de la chica en cuestión, después su hija.

-Candy, que gusto verte.

-Eliza, tanto años, por dios mírate tan guapa como siempre.

-Bueno querida, que te puedo decir si tu estas igual de guapa, te presento a mi hija, Angélica Bruces, la más pequeña de mis tres hijas.

-Señora es un gusto, inclinándose a saludarla.

-Pero, pasen al salón, ahí tomaremos el té.

Eliza, solo miro todo alrededor, sonriendo a Candy, _tenemos muchísimo de que platicar.

-Madre, pero que hermoso jardín, puedo ir a verlo.

-Claro que sí, siéntete como en tu casa, anda ve, que nosotras platicaremos un buen rato, Albert y mi hijo, no tardan en llegar, ya sabes en fin hombres de negocios.

Tanto Eliza como Candy, se sentaron a platicar en el salón.

-Dime como esta Stefano.

-Ya sabes triste porque su hija decidió venir a estudiar en Chicago, aunque no se traga ese cuento, pero yo lo persuadí, si no nunca lo hubiera consentido, aparte que Angélica es muy voluntariosa, nadie le iba a quitar de la cabeza que venir y hacer su instrucción de negocios con William era su mejor opción.

-Sí, lo creo que debió ser difícil y cuéntame Abigail ¿como esta?

-Que te digo, feliz ya esperando bebe, desde que se casó con Alexis Corweall, está muy feliz, quien me iba a decir a mí, que ellos iban a terminar juntos.

-Bueno se conocieron en el colegio San Pablo y Abigail no pasaba desapercibida para nadie, desde que supe que mi sobrino poso sus ojos en mi niña, yo lo apoye, mejor partido no iba a encontrar, además Alexis es un buen chico que sabía la iba hacer feliz.

-No y con lo testarudas que es, ya sabes tú la conoces, pero cuando la descubrí enamorada y al saber de quién, supe que iba a ser feliz y ahora ya me va hacer abuela.

-¡Eliza!, mírate quien iba a decir que la ibas aceptar, tan fácil a Abigail, pensé que te iba ser difícil.

-No, si fue mi gran aliada para que Stefano y yo nos enamoráramos aparte, me enseño hacer madre, fue un sol en mi vida. ¡Candy! -¿Qué has sabido de mi madre?

-Que te digo, después de que tu padre quedo en banca rota, tu madre se mudó de nuevo a tu antigua casa al sur, pero tuvo que vender la mayoría de las propiedades y termino en una granja, la cual administraba tu hermano, pero ya sabes que nunca cambio su forma de ser, no se llevaba bien con su nuera, que porque era de familia humilde.

Tu hermano Niel, no le quedo de otra que abandonarla he irse a vivir lejos de ella, solo le enviaba dinero, dicen que vive sola con sus gatos en esa vieja casa, ellos pensaron que cuando murió Ernesto heredarían sus propiedades, pero el mafioso que se quedó con la plaza, igual se quedó con todas las propiedades y dinero.

Solo pudieron rescatar lo de ellos y eso, porque Albert, le ayudo a tu padre para poder rescatarlas, pero tu padre tenía muchísimo remordimiento de conciencia, por cómo te dio la espalda y murió al poco tiempo de tristeza.

A tu madre, le mandamos una mesada de dinero cada mes para que viva y le pagamos dos sirvientas para que le ayudaran, pero ella ya vez como es, pues la trataba mal, así que no había quien la aguantara, solo enviamos dinero, vive muy mal y precariamente, pero eso ya no es culpa de nadie.

-Lo sé, ella no va a cambiar quise visitarla años atrás, pero recibí su carta diciéndome que yo estoy muerta para ella, me culpo por la muerte de mi padre, así que decline a visitarla, trate de enviarle dinero, pero me lo rechazo.

-Recibe la mesada que le de Albert, porque dice que aún es una Andlay y como tal debe tener ese estatus de la familia, pero sé que es porque no tiene de otra, ya que Niel si a duras penas puede sobre vivir con lo que da su granja, el sí cambio, se convirtió en una persona que tuvo que aprender a trabajar y ha sabido salir adelante, Albert le ofreció ayuda, pero él dijo que no, que si el, alguna vez no supo aprovechar lo que sus padres y su familia le dio, tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias, que ahora que tiene hijos él quiere enseñarles lo que trabajar y ser personas de bien.

-Bueno al menos el cambio, para bien, yo le escribí, pero como ya no me respondió, dejé de hacerlo, debió ser porque se cambió de domicilio.

-Sí, así es, pero cuéntame tu otra hija ¿Cómo está?

-Bueno ella, está comprometida con nada más, ni nada menos que con el hijo de Terry, puedes creerlo, igual paso lo mismo que con mi Abigail, se conocieron en el colegio y se enamoraron, ahora tengo que preparar la boda, espero que puedan ir.

-Pero por supuesto, que iremos más faltaba.

Angélica, estaba anonadada, con el enorme jardín de rosas que había en aquella mansión.

Cuando Albert, llego se dirigió al salón, pero Anthony, se detuvo un momento quería tomar un poco de aire, antes de entrar aquel salón donde se aburriría, horrores de seguro la nueva pupila, era de esas señoritas, estiradas, que no se querían ensuciar ni para salir al jardín, hablando de tonterías y chismes.

Así, que le dijo a su padre que después entraría a saludar que necesitaba de su espacio, se dirigió a su lugar favorito su jardín, aquel que tanto él, y su madre cuidaba con mucho amor.

Angélica, observo el jardín con tantas rosas, y en eso, se percató que una de las rosas, tenía unos animalitos, que se comía las hojas, así que muy determinante se quitó los guantes y empezó a quitarle uno a uno de los bichos que la afectaban, cuando Anthony, llego y vio a una linda chica pelirroja, que estaba muy metida en su trabajo.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces?

-Quitándole estos bichitos a esta planta, si no, sé le quitan se va a morir, ya que le va afectar, anda ayúdame, puedes traer algo para ponerle, está enferma y hay que ayudarla para que se recupere.

-He, si, quedando anonadado, al ver aquella chica de ojos grises, _ He sí, tengo algo que uso para alejar esta plaga, voy por ella. Cuando regreso, ella misma le puso, el medicamento a la planta.

-Soy, Angélica, Angélica Bruces y tú, dándole la mano, sucia llena de tierra.

-Soy, Anthony, Anthony Andlay, tomando aquella mano y besando su dorso.

Lo cual Angélica, solo se empezó a reír, ya que este quedo con la boca y cara llena de tierra, -perdón, pero creo que te llene de tierra.

-Ha, eso no importa, ya me lavare en cuanto entre, a la mansión, Anthony, estaba en shock viendo aquella, chica que seguía revisando las plantas.

-veo que te gustan las plantas.

-Me fascinan, así como los animales, mi madre siempre hace drama, porque siempre ando con las plantas y jugando con los animales, ¡Oh por dios! se me olvido, por completo, entrando corriendo a la mansión, dejando a un Anthony, sin palabras.

Anthony, al verla correr para entrar a la mansión, fue atrás de ella, pensando que chica, ahora que le paso, porque solo de repente salió huyendo, cuando entro la observo que estaba como loca buscando algo.

-Pero que buscas.

-Una maleta, que traía, solo que al ver el jardín lo olvide, hay aquí está, algo rasguñaba, aquel baúl, _ si ya voy, perdón por dejarte solo mucho tiempo, pero sabes que mama, no quería que vinieras conmigo, abriéndolo y saliendo una lindo Hurón, que lloraba, por estar ahí encerrado.

-Ya amor mío, ya te saco de ahí, te llevare afuera, para que mama, no se dé cuenta que te traje.

-¿Qué es eso?, cuando vio que lo saco.

-ha esto, es mí, como te digo, mi más preciado tesoro, solo que mama, dice que una señorita no debe tener esta clase de animales, pero es mi pequeñito, solo no digas nada, no va a molestar a nadie, ni se darán cuenta que aquí esta.

Anda vamos busquemos un lindo lugar para que te puedas quedar, hay muchos árboles, se te será fácil encontrar un lugar.

Después de un rato, la mandaron a llamar, para que entraran a cenar, que estuvo llena de risas, de anécdotas y recuerdos.

-De verdad que fuimos malos contigo, espero y eso haya quedado en el pasado.

-Claro que sí, ahora me rio, de todo eso, además, las cosas pasan por algo, míranos ahora riéndonos de todo eso.

-Eliza, espero y se queden una larga temporada, con nosotros.

-Oh, no William, solo vine a dejar a mi hija, que va estudiar administración, de hecho, quiero agradecerte por tu apoyo, sé que en tus manos aprenderá mucho.

-Nada que agradecer, tanto tu como su padre son amigos de la familia y solo será para que practique, le servirá mucho si es que quiere llevar los negocios de su padre.

-En verdad dijo Anthony, vaya eso sí que es impresionante, nunca pensé que una chica guste de estudiar más haya, que para buscar marido.

-Angélica, solo sonrió, quiero llevar los negocios de mi padre y escuché que aquí, en chicago hay buenos profesores, por eso, que vine, además que el Sr. Andlay será uno de mis instructores.

-Hija, será un placer enseñarte.

Anthony, estaba anonadado, realmente esta chica era fuera de serie le gustaban las plantas, los animales y aparte de eso inteligente, sobre todo hermosa, muy hermosa. Cuando termino, la cena, las invitadas subieron a su habitación, Anthony se quedó en el despacho con su padre.

-Bien Anthony, estas carpetas tienen todo, sobre la fábrica y estas, toda la contabilidad, ha si esta las inversiones a realizar.

Anthony, me estas escuchando, chasqueando los dedos, Anthony, hijo estas bien…

-He padre me decías.

-¿Te pasa algo?, estas como en otro mundo.

-Solo suspiro, hay padre creo que me he enamorado, Angélica, es tan bella, que me basto solo estar unos minutos con ella, para darme cuenta que es una mujer muy diferente a las chicas que he conocido.

Albert, estaba sin habla, vaya que su Candy, tenía ojo, para eso de emparejar a las personas, -bueno hijo que te digo, si, así es, de hecho, me sorprendió que la hija menor de Eliza, quisiera venir a estudiar a Chicago, pero como su padre y yo tenemos negocios, supongo que al no tener hijos varones ella será quien tome las riendas de su empresa.

-Sí, lo sé, suspirando y sonriendo, te dejo padre, mañana seguimos hablando, en lo que lo dejaba a su padre ahí, solo viéndolo como salía suspirando.

Albert, entro en la habitación.

-Mi vida…

-Amor, aquí estoy, ¿qué te dijo nuestro hijo?

-Bueno creo que esta vez, si se nos casa.

-¿Que te dije?, es la chica ideal, cuando la vi por primera vez, cuando fuimos a dejar a Anthony, al colegio San Pablo, ahí la vi, era un torbellino, vi que era una niña educada, hermosa y sobre todo que si la moldeaba podría ser la candidata perfecta para mi Anthony.

-Amor, pero de eso ya cuantos años, no pensaste que podrían haber conocido a alguien, digo Anthony, aquí en Chicago y ella en Londres.

-Sí, pero Eliza siempre me mantuvo al tanto y ahora que Angélica ya está en edad de casarse y Anthony, bueno igual, además conociendo a Eliza sabía que le daría una educación muy buena, solo le sugerí que le implementara unas clases extras y ahí está.

-Vaya me sorprendes, si que ustedes solo se pueden entender.

Eliza, partió a la siguiente semana, pero sabía que su hija quedaba en buenas manos.

Anthony, conforme conocía a Angélica Bruce, cada día se iba enamorando más y más, al grado que un día, estaba en la oficina con su padre.

-Hijo, aquí tengo unos documentos que deberás firmar, ha y checa estos estados financieros, percatándose que Anthony, no lo escuchaba.

Hijo, hijo, hijo, Anthony, chasqueando los dedos.

-He me decías padre, perdón estaba en otro mundo.

-Sí, eso veo, ¿te pasa algo?

-Estoy enamorado, muy enamorado de Angélica, nunca pensé que me pasaría, pero ella es, como decirlo la mujer ideal, no dejo de pensar en ella.

-Bueno que te digo, solo que si quieres cortejarla tendrás que hablar con tu madre ya que es su pupila, así las cosas, tomaran formalidad.

-Sí, lo sé hoy mismo hablare con mama, para pedirle permiso, solo espero y Angélica acepte ser cortejada por mí.

-Hay hijo, que te digo, yo creo que aceptará, pensaba claro que lo hará, de seguro Candy, ya se encargó de eso, sonriendo.

Así era ya Candy, estaba aleccionando a Angélica para llevar la mansión, como los empleados y algunas otras cosas, que personalmente ella específicamente la instruía.

-Pero ¿para que debo aprender estas cosas? preguntaba Angélica.

-Para que algún día cuando te cases, sepas llevar una casa en toda la extensión, es todo lo que una chica bien educada debe saber. Vamos debes llevar bien esa contabilidad.

-Si,

-Dime hija, como te fue ayer que saliste con Anthony, que tal el paseo.

-Angélica, solo suspiro y sonrió, hay muy bien, que le puedo decir, es todo un caballero.

-Veo que, te gusta mi hijo.

Angélica, solo puso sus manos en la cara de la vergüenza, pero no creo que yo le agrade el, es tan guapo, que no creo que se fije en mí, yo soy muy diferente a las chicas que el trata, soy como un ratón de biblioteca, almeno eso decía mi padre, que no me parecía en nada a mi hermana Abigail, y mucho menos a mi hermana Ellis, ellas todas unas damas y yo, pues gustaba de cosas diferentes, como trepar árboles, jugar con los animales, me gustaba escuchar a mi padre cuando me leía la sección de finanzas.

Candy, solo sonrió, ¿que decía tu madre cuando hacías esas cosas?

-Hay mi madre, siempre dijo que, si seguía así, nunca me casaría, pero creo que ya lo pienso a creer, ya que todas las señoritas que conozco, son tan delicadas y esconden lo que sienten.

-Y tú, dices lo que piensas.

-Oh, eso le molesta, acaso.

-Oh no hija, al contrario, eso hace que seas única, me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando era joven, pero bueno deja que las cosas pasen, no se igual y te lleves una sorpresa.

Angélica, solo suspiraba, para Candy no se le escapaba nada, sobre todo el ver que tanto Angélica como Anthony, estaban los dos profundamente enamorados.

Esa misma noche después de cenar, Anthony, pidió a su madre hablar con ella, para pedirle permiso a su madre para cortejar a Angélica…

-Madre. podría hablar contigo.

-Claro hijo dime.

-Madre, quiero, no, no, deseo, bueno yo, yo, hay no sé, porque estoy tan nervioso, bueno yo, yo.

-Sí, lo sé, quieres cortejar a Angélica.

-¡Por dios mama!, ¿cómo lo sabes?.

-Hay hijo, por como la miras, sé que te gusta, pero dime que sientes por ella, realmente.

-Que te digo, estoy enamorado, solo ruego a dios que me acepte, que su corazón este libre para mí y no haya nadie más.

-Bien daré permiso para que la cortejes, pero te diré, que si la vas a cortejar lo hagas con la convicción para casarte, si no, ni la ilusiones.

-Madre, claro que me quiero casar con ella, solo espero y me acepte, pero con lo linda que es, no creo que no haya un sin número de chicos detrás de ella, si es tan hermosa y tan inteligente tan, tan…

-Ya hijo, con eso tengo para saber que realmente la amas, ve con ella y dile lo que sientes, anda.

Así, lo hizo, después de unos meses, de cortejo y noviazgo, le pidió que se casara, después de preparar la boda, Albert, ya había planeado jubilarse, ya era hora, dejaría al frente a su hijo, solo estaba esperando que este, se casara para hacerlo, quería retirarse algún lugar tranquilo para estar solo con su Candy, ya su hija Emilia en un año se iba a estudiar a Londres como todos los Andlay, a la cárcel como le decía Candy.

Pero sabía que eso le iba afectar mucho a Candy, ya que era la última de sus hijas, eso la iba a deprimir, así que buscaría algo, para que eso no pasara o al menos no sintiera mucho su ausencia, era por eso, que había decidido retirarse para estar más tiempo con ella, así que pensaría que haría que su mujer fuera inmensamente feliz.

Aun recordaba, cuando le dio uno de los peores dolores de su vida, cuando le dijo que…

Inicio de Flack Bach.

-Amor, ¿te pasa algo?

-Veo, que no te puedo esconder nada.

-Te he notado preocupado, he esperado que me lo digas, pero ya que no me tienes confianza.

-No, amor no es eso, no te quiero preocupar.

-Me preocupas más si no me lo dices, eso me causa más dolor, anda dime que pasa.

-Bueno, querida con la caída de la bolsa, las empresas no van bien, de hecho, tendré que vender algunas propiedades, para poder sostener las empresas.

-Hay amor, pues hazlo, eso no importa, si es necesario para salvar las empresas, anda dime que propiedades, digo inclusive podrías vender la mansión y mudarnos a una villa.

-No, amor la mansión, no, esa la pienso conservar, seria vender la villa de Lakewood, mirándola con pesar y no solo eso, sino además dos propiedades en México, como algunas de Londres.

-Candy, solo se quedó callada, sabía que era necesario, pero si algo si le dolía era perder la villa de Lakewood, tantos recuerdos, solo sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas por la noticia, nunca había sido apegada a lo económico, pero esa propiedad representaba muchísimas cosas, ahí conoció a sus paladines, ahí paso una parte de su niñez, ahí se enamoró de su príncipe y ahí nacieron sus hijas.

Cerro los ojos y limpio sus lágrimas, -Amor si es necesario hazlo, no importa lo importante es que saquemos la empresa adelante, anda no me hagas caso, solo has lo que tengas que hacer, si es necesario y hay que vender la naviera hazlo.

-No, amor es precisamente por lo que debo vender esas propiedades, la naviera nos da la estabilidad que necesito.

Así, se tuvieron que deshacer de varias propiedades, la de Londres se la vendieron a Stefano Bruce, que años después, fue un regalo de bodas para su hija Abigail. Las dos propiedades de México, fueron vendidas a un terrateniente que las compro sin chistear y Lakewood la compro una viuda que se enamoró de esa villa desde que la vio, pago una suma importante por ella.

Final del Falck Bach.

Candy, con 51 años era considerada una mujer con muchísima distinción y clase, sobre todo porque era conocida en las altas esferas de Chicago, a pesar de ser mayor aún se conservaba muy bella, su esposo al ser mayor aún se conservaba, imponente a pesar de los años, con sus canas asomándose en los cimientes de las cienes y barba, pero aún era un hombre atractivo, aun a sus años arrancaba suspiros a las damas.

Los dos estaban envejeciendo, pero de una forma atractiva, Candy, se miraba al espejo, observaba que ya se asomaban algunas arrugas en su cara, sobre todo en la parte de sus ojos, también que ya se asomaban algunas canas.

-Dios deberé pintarme el pelo, ¡a dios gracias que ya podemos hacer eso!, comentaba eso a su mucama.

-Pero señora, si usted aun es joven y hermosa.

-Los años no pasan de en balde, ya paso de los cincuenta y me empiezo a sentir poco atractiva para mi esposo.

-¡Hay señora!, si usted es la razón de vivir del señor, además el señor no tiene ojos más que para usted.

-Lo amo tanto, que no quiero que me deje de querer y se interese en alguien más joven que yo, ya ves lo que dicen que los hombres mayores, que gustan de las jovencitas, pero bueno creo que el hecho, que mi hija menor pronto se ira, es lo que me tiene así, dejare de pensar en tonterías.

Anda saca mi vestido, que me pondré para la fiesta de esta noche, Albert no tardará en llegar y yo sin arreglarme.

Albert, llegaba solo a darse un baño y a cambiarse, irían a una fiesta que el gobernador personalmente los había invitado.

-Ya amor, estoy lista.

-Sí, mi vida, vamos.

Candy, se quedó quieta, antes de dar el paso, es la primera vez que su Albert, no le decía que estaba hermosa, será que ya no lo estaba, sus inseguridades se empezaban a notar, solo movió la cabeza, para dejar de pensar en eso, tomando el brazo de su esposo.

Albert, no es que hubiera sido descortés, solo que en su cabeza traía algunas cosas que traía en mente y que, si todo iba bien, saldrían como él quería, haría el negocio de su vida, subiendo al coche muy pensativo.

Ya en la fiesta Candy, se quedó platicando con algunas damas, entre ellas Anny, que tenía tiempo sin verse, desde que sus hijos se casaron Archivald, decidió que era buen momento para retirarse, dejar a su hijo mayor al mando y se fueron de viaje, apenas habían llegado.

-Candy, mírate tan guapa como siempre.

-hay Anny, ni lo digas que ya me veo en el espejo y la imagen que veo, no me gusta.

-Nada, si estas igual de hermosa, además con los años te hace ver más interesante, bueno eso dice Archie, para darse ánimos, el al igual que tú ya le preocupa su edad, ya sabes con lo vanidoso que es, le dan sus ataques de histeria.

Pero agradezco, que no ha hecho lo de la mayoría, buscarse una jovencita para sentirse más joven, al menos, no me he enterado.

-Hay Anny, si Archivald, te ama y lo sabes, jamás te ha sido infiel.

-Eso, no es totalmente cierto, la verdad es que unos años atrás si, supe de alguien, aunque lo negó, la verdad es que no quise investigar más, dicen que si quieres encontrar algo a tu marido investígalo y encontraras, así que mejor deje las cosas así. De la que, si supe, fue de Beatriz Clark, si te acuerdas de ella.

-Sí, claro, como no acordarme, si quería casar a su hijo, con mi Mary Ann, a como dé lugar, solo que nunca permitiría que un paracito de hijo que tiene, se llevara a una de mis hijas.

-A bueno, su esposo se divorció de ella, para casarse con su secretaria 30 años menor que el, dejándola sola, lo sé, porque se fue a Italia, ahí la vi y platicamos.

Candy, solo suspiro, ¿qué haría ella, si eso pasara?, ¿qué haría si su Albert, simplemente sintiera interés por una jovencita?, comenzando a buscarlo entre la gente, cuando lo ubico estaba muy amenamente platicando con una joven, si amenos unos 30 años menor que el, pero ¿quién era ella?

-Anny, te dejo, voy a buscar a Albert, creo que debo de rescatarlo de aquella joven que no para de coquetearle.

-Anda ve, yo igual buscare al mío.

Candy, fue detenida, por varias damas, antes de llegar hasta su Albert, cuando se percató él, estaba muy placido y sonriente, con aquella chica, pensando quitando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ¡dios Candy, deja de pensar en tonterías!, eso de estar pensando en la vejes, te está haciendo ver moros con tranchete, si esa joven puede ser su hija.

Cuando vio, que la música termino, pero ¿dónde estaban?, si lo acaba de ver, lo busco por todo el salón, solo quedaba un lugar el jardín, saliendo y ahí estaba el, con esa joven conversando ella, se sentó a su lado en una banca y él, le escribía algo en un papel, solo dándole un beso en la mano de su dorso, para volver a entrar de nuevo al salón.

Candy, estaba en shock ante esa situación, pero ¿que, hacia su esposo, con aquella joven en el jardín?, que ¿acaso, la estaba enamorando?, ¡por dios!, solo se llevó la mano a la boca, pero no diría nada, esperaría a que él, le dijera que pasaba.

Albert, entro al salón buscándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero Candy, no quería enfrentarlo, así que se fue al baño, a refrescarse, entrando en uno, unas damas estaban conversando de alguien.

-Ya supiste, que la que anda posando sus garras es la viuda que acaba de llegar a Chicago.

-Ha si, ya la vi muy acaramelada con el señor Andlay, ya sabes dicen que gallo viejo, busca gallina tierna, para aumentar su ego.

-Bueno ni tan nueva, ya que es viuda, dicen que su esposo falleció, hace poco ha de buscar quien la consuele.

-Quizás ya encontró quien, los han visto ya varias veces en un café, cerca de las empresas, me extraña que la Sra. Andlay, no se haya enterado.

-Querida, la esposa siempre es la última en enterarse, pero sabes, me alegro, ella que se las da de tener un esposo fiel y una familia ejemplar, esto le va explotar, en la cara.

Candy, espero para que se fueran y poder salir, ¡dios si eso era cierto se moriría!, pero una cosa le quedaba claro, no tomaría ni una decisión hasta estar segura, que es verdad, sabía que ellas solo hablaban por envidia, algunas porque no pudieron casar a sus hijos, con los de ella, pero si averiguaría que está pasando, saliendo de aquel baño, Albert ya la estaba buscando.

-Mi vida, ¿dónde estabas?, te he estado buscado, ya estaba preocupado.

-Solo fui al tocador y tú, no te he encontraba, ¿dónde estabas?

-Yo, haciendo negocios amor, negocios.

-Vaya, espero y te haya salido bien, ya que estas muy contento.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, pero vámonos, es tarde y realmente estoy cansado.

Saliendo para la mansión.

Ya en la habitación, ella llego se desmaquillo, busco su bata para dormir, pensando en lo sucedido, pero no queriendo darle importancia, quizás esa joven solo quería conocerlo, como muchas que lo admiraban por ser un empresario, quizás solo tenía curiosidad, ya no dudaría, no le había dado motivos, mucho menos les daría lugar a las habladurías.

Cuando, quiso buscar a Albert, para que la abrasara este se encontraba totalmente dormido, solo se acostó a su lado, a la mañana siguiente lo busco ya se había ido, eso era raro, él nunca se iba sin darle su beso de buenos días, pero tampoco quiso darle importancia solo se levantó a desayunar.

Los días continuaron, sabía que algo pasaba, Albert, se estaba comportando raro, pero aun no quería averiguar nada, tenía miedo que su peor pesadilla se hiciera realidad, que su Albert, se le fuera con alguna mujer más joven que ella, si él era su razón de vivir.

Estaba arreglando la ropa para mandarla a lavar y en unos de sus sacos, encontró una pequeña nota.

"_**Amor, te veo la tarde del jueves en Lakewood, en nuestro jardín secreto, será la última vez que nos veremos en ese lugar, por eso quiero verte".**_

_**Te ama. Jimena.**_

Candy, veía la pequeña nota, solo comenzó a llorar, será posible que estuviera sucediendo, ha, pero esta vez lucharía, con uñas y dientes, si tenía que poner a esa mujer en su lugar, lo haría, así que se vistió, para ir a la dichosa cita, ahí vería que decisión tomar, si su Albert ya la había dejado de amar o solo era la ilusión de su juventud.

Pido al chofer que la llevara, era temprano así, que aun podía llegar, tomando el toro por los cuernos, de una vez por todas. El auto avanzaba, llevando a una Candy, muy molesta pero decidida, si era verdad la encararía, le diría que más le valía alejarse de su esposo, al que había amado toda su vida, que no se lo dejaría, solo porque era más joven, eso no.

Que, si lo quería, tendría que luchar por él, pero que ella, haría todo lo que estaba a su alcance para no dejarse vencer, si era su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, así que no le dejaría tan fácil el camino.

Cuando el chofer le dijo…

-Señora llegamos.

-Entrando hasta la puerta de la villa, supongo que debe haber gente adentro.

Candy, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto, que la villa, estaba totalmente restaurada, había algunos cambios que se habían hecho, así, como algunas remodelaciones, solo pensaba en lo que esa mujer le diría.

Cuando llego, salió una mucama averiguar de quien se trataba, entrando para anunciarla.

Saliendo Jimena a recibirla…

-¡Señora, no la esperaba!, totalmente ruborizada.

-No, claro que no me esperabas, supongo que era a otra persona a la que esperabas, no es así, muy molesta al grado de que la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Señora, yo, yo, yo.

-¿Que esperabas a mi marido? , vi tu nota que le mandaste, por eso estoy aquí, sé que tu abuela compro esta propiedad hace años, pero no pensé que aquí citarías a mi esposo.

-Señora, usted se equivoca, yo, no.

En ese instante llegaba William Albert Andlay, acompañado de su secretario Alfonso Johnson, hijo de Dorotty y George.

-¿Que pasa aquí?.

-¡Amor, que bueno que llegas! - dijo Jimena.

-Candy, estaba que explotaba de la furia, más al verlo llegar y que ella se refería a él, de amor.

-¡Candy mi vida! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí? eso precisamente quisiera saber, pero ahórrate la explicación, ya que encontré tu nota que ella te dejo, en tu saco.

-¡Por dios!, esa nota, yo, perdón me equivoque, una muy apenada Jimena, Señor lo lamento mucho, esta nota no era para usted, creo que el día que fuimos a comer, me equivoque de saco.

Candy, al escucharla se quedó solo viéndola.

Alfonso se acercó, ´para darle un beso a su prometida, amor, creo que, si te equivocaste, yo recibí, la nota que decía – "señor ya está listo todo, para la fecha acordada".

Candy, que no entendía nada, solo se le quedo mirando a Albert.

-Mi vida, creo que mal interpretaste las cosas, me imagino que fue lo que pensaste.

-Pero sí, yo te vi con ella, en la fiesta en el jardín, si no estoy ciega, y luego tú, te comportabas extraño.

-Siempre, me ha sido difícil ocultarte las cosas, deseaba darte tu regalo para nuestra fecha especial, pero creo, que eso, ya no se va a poder, así, que, lo hare de una sola vez.

-Jimena, me puedes traer el cofre que te di.

Sí, señor, cuando regreso, traía con ella un cofre que le dio en sus manos.

-Mi vida, ten tómalo.

-Pero ¿qué es esto?

-Bueno, ábrelo.

Cuando Candy, abrió aquel cofre tenía una llave adentro con forma del emblema de la familia.

-Esto, es la lleve de Lakewood, es tu regalo de nuestro aniversario.

Candy, se dejó caer y comenzó a llorar, poniendo sus manos en sus ojos.

Jimena y Alfonso los dejaron solos, para que pudieran hablar.

-Amor, no llores, mírame, dime que estas feliz.

-no quiero.

-Pero ¿Por qué?, anda mírame.

-Me da vergüenza, pensé lo peor, pensé que tú y ella, dios me estaba atormentando.

-Mi vida, fue mi culpa, trate de ocultártelo lo más que pude, en lo que se hacían las remodelaciones, Jimena, era la dueña su abuela se lo heredo, pero ella y Alfonso se mudaran a Nueva York, ya que haya Alfonso llevara los negocios, es por eso que le hice una oferta a Jimena, por esta propiedad.

También, le pedí que se hiciera cargo de arreglarla, ya que su abuela ya no pudo mantenerla en las condiciones que necesitaba, solo falta arreglar el jardín, pero eso lo haremos juntos, anda mi vida deja de llorar.

-Candy, no dejaba de llorar, es que de verdad perdóname, por pensar tan mal, es que yo pensé que tú ya no gustabas de mí, que tú te quería buscar una mujer más joven.

-¡MI vida!, que cosas dices, si yo a mi edad, solo haría el ridículo, ¡por dios!, anda ven mírame, mis con tus ojitos que tanto amo, además estas preciosa, si yo soy el celoso, más cuando veo que los caballeros posan sus ojos en ti, aunque déjame decirte que acabas de subir mi ego, no pensé que aun te pusieras celosa, de este viejo.

Candy, solo lo miro y se lanzó para abrazarlo, te amo William Albert Andlay, no sabes cuánto te amo, perdóname.

-¡Mi vida, si soy yo, el que por tratar de sorprenderte, creo que deje que pensaras cosas, que no eran, te amo Candy, siempre te voy amar, he decidido que aquí vivamos, nuestros últimos días, dejar al mansión que es tan solitaria y fría.

-¿Pero y los negocios, las empresas?.

-Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de jubilarme, además ya Anthony, se hará cargo, ya solo quiero estar a tu lado, envejecer aquí contigo, hasta que mi hora llegue.

-No digas eso, que, si eso pasa, yo me voy contigo.

-Te amo Candy, eres la razón por la cual respiro, dándole un beso en los labios, que la dejo sin respirar, anda vamos a recordar viejos tiempos, nuestra recamara esta lista para usarse.

-Amor, este es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar.

-Espérate a que subamos, lo que te espera.

-¡Albert! No seas tan explícito.

-Te voy a dejar sin fuerzas, ya veras, ya verás.

-TE AMO.

-Y YO A TI MAS.

El fin… Así, termina esta historia de amor que duro toda su vida.

Bueno chicas, tengo muchísima nostalgia al ver el final, pero muy agradecida ya que me han acompañado en este sueño, que meses atrás solo lo tenía en mi cabeza. Agradezco grandemente a las personas que no hablan español y, aun así, tradujeron mi historia para poder leerla, dios para mí fue increíble, ver mensajes en inglés, francés e italiano mil gracias por leerme.

Agradezco a mis chicas del clan Verito, Lorena y Lucy, que siempre estuvieron apoyándome cuando me desmoralizaba y estuvieron ahí dándome ánimo, gracias chicas, mis compañeras, amigas e incondicionales.

Agradezco a mi hija, que en su momento creyó en mí y me motivo para publicar esta historia, a pesar que le decía que tenía miedo ya que se salía del idealismo de los personajes.

No tengo más que agradecimientos para todas ustedes que estuvieron semana a semana esperando la actualización Y dejaban un reviw. "MIL GRACIAS"…

Nos vemos hasta la próxima ya saben por la XEW, RADIO.


End file.
